Magnetic Attraction
by Rosa Angelicus
Summary: Roxas is an art student with a melodramatic twin brother, overthetop housemates among them being one very perverted bisexual, a need to tell Sora a delicate fact and now a magnectic attraction to the singer of a local band, Axel. DISCONTINUED
1. The Twins

**A/N:** Hey guys. I have no idea where this popped out from and for awhile I thought it was going to lie forgotten with the other forgotten pieces of stories that I have lying around in the 'Writing' file. Then I found it and came back to it, with inspiration from some manga (mostly Gravitation but I have been looking at others). And I also realise that I have Key of Soul to worry about too so please go easy on me!

Now, although straight couplings do have a space in my heart, I will readily admit that shonen ai takes a large part in there. Especially the pairing of  
**A) Cloud and Leon (**thank you KH for making this possible)  
**B) Riku and Sora** (when you think about it, half the things Riku and Sora say to each other or the actions they express can be intepreted in that way)  
and **C) Axel and Roxas** (it's just so believable that they could be more than just best friends, even if technically as Nobodies they remember emotions but can't feel them)

For now, let's concentrate on the AkuRoku pairing here. Please read and review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't sue

**Warning:** Shonen ai (aka boy-on-boy action) in later chapters. Don't like, then don't read. I can't abide flames that have no constructive criticism at all.

**Summary **_(just in case I couldn't fit it in)_ The Akegata twins have arrived at Radiant Garden University. Roxas, thinking that he will leave behind the troubles of 'high school politics' (and maybe confess to a certain someone of his sexuality) is then made the victim of Fate's twisted ways when he meets a cold and aloof vocalist of the small time campus band 'Heartless Rapture'. If that's not bad enough, he now has trouble trying to create a peace between his brother and a childhood friend (with a terrible secret) that they had long ago lost contact with (not Sora's fault _of course_) and avoid the advances of a very perverted bisexual housemate! But the more he 'bumps' into the vocalist, the more drawn he is to Axel...like a magnet!

* * *

**The Twins**

There was one thing that annoyed Roxas Akegata **(1)** more than anything else in the world. What was it? Alarm clocks. Damn annoying alarm clocks that shattered his peaceful dreams. It was possibly even more annoying than his twin brother, Sora aka the cute happy twin. He slammed the alarm clock, hoping that by chance he broke it so that it could no longer torture him every single morning and he could sleep. Honestly, it was summer! Why would Sora insist on getting up early in the morning when it was meant to be a nice lie-in today? He then felt said heavy body jump on him.

"Oi! You ain't going back to Lalaland this time!" Sora announced. Roxas glared sleepily at his 'older' brother, hoping that his overly-too-innocent blue eyes looked threatening enough to frighten him away. Unfortunately, his eyes could never do what he wanted. It was a curse for everyone who had the infamous Akegata-baby-blue-eyed-look.

"Why not?"

Sora sighed. "I can't believe you already forgot."

Roxas just looked at him with confusion, hoping that maybe he could go back to sleep if Sora just told him what it was he was supposed to remember.

"We're supposed to be packing today so that tomorrow we get the day to travel to Radiant Garden Uni. Remember?"

Part of his brain must've taken a long time to register this fact because…yes, he was meant to be packing with his twin today, travel tomorrow, relax and settle in the next day and the day after that would be the beginning of university. And why did he decide to go again? Sora sighed again.

"You're hopeless sometimes, you know that?"

"I aim to please," Roxas said sarcastically, falling back onto his pillow and covering his face with the white feather duvet. Ah…sweet sanctuary. Until Sora proceeded to strip him of the duvet as a last resort.

"Will stop being your usual 'whatever' self and get your ass into gear you lazy bum," Sora ordered.

"You sure you're not my twin but Kairi's and somehow you got mixed up with us?" Roxas asked, his voice muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in.

"Considering that mom and dad have our birth certificates in the study which states that we are twins, no, I'm not related to Kairi in any shape or form."

_OK, then Kairi was a seriously bad influence on you_, Roxas grumbled to himself. In case you're wondering, Kairi had been Sora's girlfriend but they ended it on the _'let's just be friends'_ note. Roxas guessed it was because Kairi was the dominant figure and Sora was just plain ditzy sometimes. It was a wonder that boy remembered anything like birthdays. And if he knew Kairi like he did, Kairi didn't want to be boss at times. However, Sora was way too nice for his own good. Why else was he called the 'cute happy twin'?

"Fine," Roxas mumbled. "You get started and I'll catch up."

Sora rolled his eyes but went away for a few peaceful moments. Roxas sighed. Sometimes he really did wonder how they were related. After all, Sora was brunet, smiley, never had a damper on his mood and the girls just fawned over him. A total 180 degrees compared to his blond, moody, 'I'm-too-cool-to-talk' attitude and being the listen-friend for a girl, that kind of look and feel. Oh, and the very delicate fact that he was into guys that Sora was _still_ completely clueless about. The only thing that the twins did seem to share was the same eyes, same build, same face and the same shoe size. Even their styles were different. Roxas was the skater. Sora was the surfer. Yep, you couldn't find any twin more different than them if you asked him.

It was during this peaceful contemplation that Sora had decided to interrupt by bringing that huge black suitcase. Roxas got up groggily.

"We aren't bringing the whole of our bedrooms y'know," Roxas yawned.

"Stop moaning and start packing," Sora ordered. "This is uni, not high school!"

"Uni is still a school," Roxas stated dryly, "We're furthering our education."

"In a mature environment," Sora countered, a smile in place. "So that means that we don't have to put up with high school politics."

Ah, high school politics. Where the jocks dated cheerleaders or other hot girls and the geeks were left without dates on prom night. Roxas had actually been fortunate that one particular girl-friend had been nice enough to pretend that she was his date for that night…fortunate in the fact that he would've had nothing to do that night other than listen to some stupid stories from his grandparents and 'their day' if he didn't go. That was a fate worse than death in his humble opinion. He dragged himself out of bed.

"OK, OK, I'll get packed," Roxas grumbled. Sora grinned broadly.

"Good, that means we can have the afternoon to see everyone before we go if we finish packing by lunch."

_Joy…_

* * *

Not that meeting all his friends for what may seem like the last time in months was bad, Roxas just didn't really enjoy getting squeezed to death by Olette who kept saying she was going to miss him. Neither did he want Hayner and Pence repeatedly asking him if he was going to be OK and if he was going to tell Sora_** that**_ fact. Roxas knew that he'd only tell his twin when he was good and ready because he had only recently came to accept that the way he swung was not towards girls. Sorry, but he couldn't just turn around to face Sora and say _'just so you know, I'm gay, so I hope that won't damage our relationship bro'_! Nah. That needed a bit more subtlety. Scratch that, a lot more subtlety. He looked over to the one wall that separated him from his brother, finding himself wondering what Sora's reaction would be if he told him. He was actually tempted to drop this bombshell on his unsuspecting twin but he stopped himself. No, now wasn't the time. 

_Maybe tomorrow…or some other time…_

Thank god his mom could keep a secret for so long.

* * *

"_Get your motor runnin'! Head out for the highway! Lookin' for adventure and anything that comes our way! Born to be wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiild!_" 

"Sora…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because your singing is distracting me and damaging my delicate ears."

"Are you saying that my singing is bad?"

"I'm implying that it's disastrous."

"You're mean."

"Role of the younger brother, even if it's only by a minute," Roxas smirked wily. He then sighed, looking out into the fields with boredom. "How long until we get there anyway?"

"I'd say another couple of hours. Radiant Garden is a long way from home, don't forget."

"Yeah…"

Home. Twilight Town was 'Home'. Destiny Islands had been 'Home' when they were little but their parents had wanted to move onto the mainland when the luxury ferry route had made it possible to do so. It was easier to commute for them with their jobs. Then their dad left without a word. Maybe that had affected Roxas' personality because their mom would often tell him that he had once been the mirror image of Sora in every way possible save for their hair before _he_ left. After their dad's disappearance, Kairi's family moved to Twilight Town. It was nice seeing her but he would often wonder of the others. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Riku. They were the only ones unaccounted for since they lost contact with each other as time went on and they got older. Actually, come to think of it, it had been Riku that didn't reply to a letter from the twins. What had happened to him? The others wouldn't say. Did something happen? He looked over to Sora. He was the one who was most choked about Riku not writing back. In fact, he swore that if he ever saw Riku again, he would give him a piece of his mind and an ass-kicking to boot.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You gonna be OK? I mean, you weren't exactly too thrilled about leaving town."

"I'll be OK," Roxas assured him. "You know what they say. I have separation issues since dad left. But I've got you so leaving home doesn't seem so bad."

"Yeah, and we'll make other friends when we're there and everyone can come visit us if they want to. Everything will be great."

Roxas closed his eyes and nodded. "Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sticking with me."

"That's what brothers are for."

* * *

Roxas began staring at the ceiling of the car while Sora went to get the details of where they were staying. It was the afternoon. Back at home, the sky would be a rich shade of orange with purples and lilacs starting to form on the horizon. The sky was blue with white clouds here. He mused. What a strange world they lived in, where one place was in a continuous twilight yet another could have a normal working sky. 

_I guess that's what I liked about Twilight Town. It wasn't normal._

"We're set!" Sora announced, spooking Roxas in the process.

"Since when did you get here?!" he demanded.

"A few minutes ago," he said brightly. "Anyway, we're living in the Zero District dorms. I think the place is called Shiva House."

"Shiva House? Isn't that one of the really well-known dorms?"

"On par with Ifrit House, Alexander House and the other dorms that usually achieve excellent grades."

"Wow. How did we manage that?"

"I signed ourselves up for Shiva a couple of weeks ago."

"Where was I?"

"Asleep."

"Are you telling me that you set us up while I was asleep?" Roxas droned.

"Well, you are a grumpy person if someone wakes you up. So I didn't want to be at the brunt of your wrath."

"I'm a really that bad?"

"Yep. Now let's go find that dorm!"

"Your enthusiasm scares me sometimes…"

Sora narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you'll make important decisions without me."

"Role of the older brother, even if I'm only older than you by a minute."

"Hey!"

_

* * *

My legs were beginning to feel like jelly__ as we approached the warm brick building, most of the walls covered in ivy and creepers. The dorms were all like this except that above the front door there would be the insignia of the dorm. For Shiva House, it was a blue woman surrounded by coloured crystals that I supposed were meant to represent ice, considering the dorm was named after a spirit of a popular fairytale from Radiant Garden. See, I do research into things! I'm not a 'completely useless lug' as my incredibly curious, friendly, neat-freak of a brother claims._

_Anyway, getting back to the point, so there we were, standing in front of Shiva House and it looked like we were the first to arrive since Sora observed an envelope underneath the 'welcome' mat. Classic sign of being the first arrival. So Sora, being the curious person that he is, immediately pounces on it and rips it open, finding that the pastoral care office had left us information about the university and the house, and how many people would be staying with us, as well as the keys._

Once inside, Sora took a seat and began looking through everything. Roxas looked at his twin oddly.

"Should I just get our suitcases to our rooms?"

"We're sharing," Sora told him distractedly. "It says that Shiva House is one of five dorms that share rooms in here."

"OK. I'll be right back then. Keep an eye out for our housemates."

"Will do," Sora waved him off, still looking at the information. "Oh, and our room is lucky number seven."

"Thanks bro," Roxas grunted as he dragged his suitcase upstairs. He then muttered under his breath, "You just take your own sweet time with that while I do all the donkey work again."

_Liar_, a voice in his head said. _Sora does most of the donkey work. He was the one that did the driving, most of the packing, got you and him set up here and he's finding out more about the university._

Dumb voices. Why was the human race cursed with a conscience?

_It's to make sure you don't__ do something stupid._

* * *

Roxas was now lying on his new unmade bed, looking blankly at the ceiling again. New room, new surroundings, a new work regime, a new beginning. Every thing was new and unfamiliar. That scared him. 

"Roxas! Get down here!"

"Huh…? Coming!"

He got up, looking around the blank walls, the open window, the two sets of drawers and the other bed in the room with its own bedside table. He wondered what Sora was going to do with his side of the room. He had an idea what he was going to do with his side.

"Roxas!"

"Keep your shirt on!"

Getting down stairs, he noticed that Sora wasn't alone. A blonde girl was with him as he chattered away. Her blue eyes glimmered shyly at him as she gripped her white sundress a little. Sora then turned to face him.

"And there's my twin, Roxas," Sora introduced him. "Say hi Roxas."

"Hi Roxas," he chuckled, getting the annoyed pout from his twin as expected. Sora hated it when Roxas took the mick out of him. The blonde looked up at him like a deer in the headlights, a slight tinge of pink glowing on her pale cheeks.

"My name's Naminé Kyori." **(2)**

"Naminé huh? That's a pretty name."

The blush on Naminé's face deepened. Sora gave Roxas a warning look. Roxas shrugged. Even if Roxas was gay, he couldn't help but be nice to girls. And anyway, he kind of had to look like he was into girls in front of Sora and he wasn't quite prepared to announce it to his new housemates when they got here.

"Are you a freshman?" Sora asked her. She nodded her head. "Cool. We are too. The only three freshmen of this dorm I might add."

"There are only three of us?" Roxas questioned.

"Yep. There are five sophomores, five juniors and only one senior in this house. Everyone else has either gone to Alexander House or some other house. I just managed to get the only places available here."

"That sounds reassuring. Is there something I should know about this house?"

"Nope. Nothing that I don't know about."

The peace within the room was then shattered by a loud joyous female voice. "SQUALLY! WE'RE NOT THE FIRST HERE THIS TIME!" Roxas immediately took note not to give the speaker sugar.

"It's Leon," a stoic male voice growled quietly. The two speakers entered the house. The girl had short black hair and brown eyes that sparkled with a mischievous childishness. She was wearing denim micro shorts, a v-neck sleeveless white top and wooden coloured sandals adorned her feet. The man that followed her was dressed in leather mostly, chocolate coloured hair falling into his calm grey eyes. Roxas couldn't help but feel a sort of attraction to the man, but knew that he wasn't for him. The guy was most likely straight. The girl jumped up at the three freshmen.

"Hiya! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! And that's Squall Leonhart!"

"Just Leon," the leather-clad man inserted.

"What's wrong with being called Squall? I think it's cool!"

"My parents were having a weird day," Leon muttered.

"It's a lot cooler than being called Yuffie though!"

"First day back and you're already annoying Leon," a pessimistic voice sliced across the conversation. The new arrival was another young man but his silvery blue hair covered one blue-purple eye, the only one being seen lined with black eye-liner. His clothing basically consisted of black; jeans, shirt, jacket (with pinstripes) and heavy boots. He then acknowledged the three freshmen. "Zexion Meimei." **(3)**

"Sora Akegata," Sora greeted, "and this is my twin Roxas and this is Naminé Kyori."

Roxas then noticed a worried glance being shared between the older three students but Sora was completely oblivious to it, per usual.

"Is there a problem?" Roxas asked.

"No-no-no! No problem at all!" Yuffie laughed uneasily. Zexion and Leon looked at each other and shrugged indifferently.

_Why do I get the feeling that they're hiding something?_

* * *

**(1)** kana for _dawn_  
**(2)** kana for _distance_  
**(3) **kana for _invisible_


	2. Strangers

**A/N:** I thought I would get this chapter out of my hair first before I settle down into the exam period (meaning that my account is going to be on hibernation for a while) So far, I am actually amazed at the response to this. 94 hits and 5 reviews. In my book, this is a pretty good omen. More responses like that to follow hopefully!

So anyway, just like to thank those who read and to _aishanu soma_, _SilverXXRain_, _Daddy Elric_, _Axel's Iris is Roxas_ and _Evil Genius of the COCA_ for reviewing. It all means that this intrigues you and gives me the motivation to keep on writing (I don't need a lot really unless I get a major writer's block (which you will know I am suffering from if there's a two month gap between updates (sweatdrop) and/or the update seems rushed)

As for the other housemates, you're about to be introduced to all of them as of...NOW! Please read and review.

* * *

**Strangers**

Even more people arrived later on, each of them enthusiastically greeted by Sora and Yuffie, now with a new friendship forged. Roxas feared for all of the housemates' general health, as well as for the dorm's well-being. The next to arrive had been a tall sophomore by the name of Demyx Enkai **(1)**. He had blonde hair that had been styled into a mullet and the most mysterious blue-green eyes Roxas had ever seen. He was wearing comfortable denim jeans and a loose blue t-shirt that had swirling white and silver designs that was almost similar to an ocean current's ebb and flow. What was the most notable thing about Demyx was that he was carrying around a large blue sitar with white and light blue designs…that and he had quite a unique character.

"Hey-ah!" he greeted loudly, making Roxas jump. It was already very clear to Roxas that Demyx was definitely an effeminate man, otherwise known as an 'uke' in general homosexual terms. "Why the long face Roxy?" That was another thing that Roxas had learned. Demyx had a nickname for everyone! "You're turning into Zexy way too much."

"Do not call me that!" Zexion yowled.

"Aw, why?"

"You know perfectly well why you will not call me by _**that**_ name."

"Aw, Sexy Zexy, you're no fun."

"That…TEARS IT!"

"And that's my cue to skidoo."

As Demyx and Zexion sped past the front door, they nearly knocked over and blond man with gravity defying hair, dressed in a navy turtleneck and baggy jeans and a brunette girl who had her hair tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon and wearing a pink cotton dress with sturdy brown boots. The blond's glittering blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"They already can't get enough of each other?" he asked, his question aimed at Leon. The stoic brunet nodded, grey eyes following Demyx and Zexion's chase. Demyx was probably the only person who could get such a reaction from the usually quiet Zexion. The brunette woman then smiled at the new freshmen.

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough," she introduced herself. "And this is Cloud Strife."

The blond nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who's the fresh_meat_?" a sickly sweet voice asked, that voice dripping with sadism. This voice belonged to a blonde girl that had what looked like antenna for a fringe. She was wearing a yellow vest and blue jeans. Next to her was a man who had pink layered hair who was wearing a similar outfit to Zexion, only there was some pink embroidery round the cuffs and neck of his black shirt. Everyone looked at the two newcomers, the older students looking at them with anger, and for some, hatred.

"Larxene," Yuffie growled. "Marluxia."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to the freshmen?" Larxene asked sweetly, standing above the three freshmen with a sadistic look in her eyes. Naminé shivered under the stare, Sora and Roxas stood protectively in front of her. Larxene smiled disarmingly. "Larxene Senjo **(2)** and this is my boyfriend Marluxia Aconite." **(3)**

Marluxia lifted Sora's hand up. Roxas and everyone else tensed up. Even Demyx and Zexion stopped their chase to stare at Marluxia. "A pleasure to meet a beauty like yourself," he soothed, bringing Sora's hand to his lips. Sora immediately snatched it away, staring at Marluxia with appal.

"Ignore him," Larxene raised an eyebrow. "He's always like this to freshmeat or to someone he likes."

She then looked around with a pout. "What? No Axel yet? Or Tifa? Or-"

"Not here!" Yuffie yelled all of a sudden. "They're not here!"

"Who's not here?" a male voice interrupted. Yuffie held her breath and everyone looked over to the door. Standing there was a raven-haired woman who wore brown linen shorts and a white vest together with black boots that went up to her knees. Next to her was a man who was wearing soft blue jeans, a black zip-up vest and a yellow and white body warmer. But what caught the Akegata twins off guard (especially Sora) was the man's silver hair, pale skin and luminous sea-green eyes. The man looked at the twins with similar shock.

"Sora? Roxas?" the man questioned, a hint of joy lacing his words.

"Riku…" Roxas breathed, wondering whether he should stay put or welcome their lost friend with open arms. He looked over at his twin, whose blue eyes were wide with shock and looked like they were about to cry. Sora's expression then changed into something Roxas had never seen on his twin's face before: coldness. Riku Towairaito **(4)** looked a bit shock at the sudden change in expression too.

"I guess I deserve that," Riku said uneasily, "But I didn't…expect it from you So-"

"Sorry," Sora started coldly, "Do I know you? I think you got me confused with another Sora, just like I got you confused with another Riku."

He turned on his heel, refusing to look back or even acknowledge the silver-haired man as he just stood there. He looked over at Roxas sadly.

"You're angry with me too, huh?" Riku asked weakly.

Roxas shook his head, carefully thinking through his answer. "I'm not angry with you. Sora's angry for the both of us. I'm more…curious…"

"OK," the raven-haired girl started. "Let's leave these two alone. They've got a lot of catching up to do." She shepherded everyone out of the entrance hall, leading them to the rooms upstairs so that they could unpack. She then stopped and turned back to Roxas. "By the way, I'm Tifa Lockhart. If there's a problem, come to me. I'm usually the shoulder everyone cries on." She then left, leaving the two boys together. For awhile, nothing could be said.

"So…do you want to sit down?" Riku asked.

"Um, yeah," Roxas murmured.

* * *

"…So that's what happened to us after we lost contact with you," Roxas finished. "Sora's been immensely hurt that you never replied to any of our letters, and then soon we were being told by the others that they couldn't speak to us anymore because of something they knew. I was actually surprised Selphie never told us." 

"I asked them not to tell you the truth," Riku whispered.

"Huh?"

The two were in the comfortable settings of the dorm living room. It had striped blue sofas and chairs, oak bookcases and a wooden desk. A small TV sat in the corner of the room. But there was that uncomfortable atmosphere to deal with now. Riku obviously knew something that the twins didn't know. Roxas was determined to find out what.

"What is 'the truth'?" Roxas asked gently. Riku looked up at him, his eyes shimmering sadly.

"It's about your dad."

"What about him?" Roxas asked, trying to hide the obvious hatred that was in his head. He hated his dad for leaving them and not saying a word. Not even a goodbye.

"I know where he went."

Roxas' eyes went wide. "Really?! Where?! Tell me! I could go see him and tell him what he did to us by leaving!"

"He's living with my mom," Riku murmured, almost inaudibly. Roxas' jaw dropped.

"…What…?"

"I couldn't tell you guys," Riku whispered, his voice was beginning to choke. This was so weird. First Sora was being cold. Now Riku sounded like he was going to cry. "I didn't want to hurt you or Sora. So I pretended like he never came but then it got too much. I couldn't lie to you guys anymore. So I stopped writing."

Roxas understood now Riku's predicament. Knowing something about one's runaway father yet not being able to tell one in fear of hurting them. Roxas would have done the same.

"Everyone else wanted to tell you, so that it wasn't me hurting you but one of them but I didn't want that either. I knew Sora would just demand to know why I didn't tell him earlier."

"So you asked them not to say anything," Roxas concluded. Riku nodded. Roxas nodded his head, understanding. "Well, I guess I forgive you then. But it's not me you have to apologise to." Riku looked up, his green eyes meeting Roxas' blue. "You have to apologise to Sora. He's been really hurt by you."

"Yeah…you're right."

"I always am," Roxas smiled. "Sora may be the one who likes to prepare early and rush into things but I'm the more logical twin." That's when they heard a loud crash coming from Sora's and his room and a long stream of curse words coming from most of the housemates upstairs. "But maybe you should wait until Sora's calmed down a bit. He does tend to break things when either shocked or angry. So what you been doing here?"

"I'm doing an English major," Riku replied. "And I'm part of a band with Demyx, Zexion and the other housemate that still has yet to appear, Axel."

"Sounds cool. I'm doing Art, and Sora's doing Drama."

"Sort of fitting, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That Sora's majoring in Drama."

"After that melodrama, of course," Roxas grinned.

"Yeah."

"Dinner everyone!" Aerith's gentle voice announced. Riku and Roxas gave each other the look that just screamed this-is-going-to-be-a-very-interesting-dinner.

* * *

Roxas had barely managed to escape from the fiasco that had been Aerith's welcoming dinner. It was pleasant enough at first but it wasn't until Yuffie opened her big mouth about Riku and Sora's misunderstanding and then Larxene and Marluxia just had to make the situation worse. Larxene said some snide remark about the twins' father which Riku just managed to cut across before it got any further, only giving enough time for Marluxia to make a move on Sora. This in turn got a reaction from Riku who almost killed the junior student. 

"Well," Roxas sighed, "I better just wait it out until it calms down a bit. I'll just aggravate Sora if I try to help Riku get his forgiveness."

He then wondered if he should think about telling Sora about his sexuality. _Oh yeah, great idea. Just after Riku just waltzes right back into our lives, land the bombshell on Sora. That will just really help him out._

He then sighed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to write down what I'm going to say."

He looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars as the wind blew against the trees. This place was called the Hollow Bastion Park, its namesake being the abandoned bastion that was just above the park square on the hill that overlooked all of Radiant Garden University. He walked over to the railings, smiling broadly as he saw the whole university, its nightlife district lighting up with twinkling lights while the other districts' streetlamps flickered lazily.

"It looks so beautiful," Roxas mused. "You could paint a picture of it but it wouldn't even be this close."

He then took out the sketchpad he always had in his bag when he went out, and a pen in his jeans' pocket and started writing.

"Sora…the truth is…I'm gay…No! Too blunt."

He scribbled out that line.

"I prefer guys to girls…eh?! That sounds weird!"

He scribbled out even more lines, growing even more frustrated.

"Bah! It's hopeless. Nothing could ever express to Sora about who I am. Why does this have to be so difficult?"

He looked back to the view, calming down a little bit. "Well, all I can do is try my best to put it all into words." He started writing again, allowing his feelings to come out in each word. A few moments later, he sighed with relief and reread what he wrote.

"It's no masterpiece, but it'll serve its purpose," Roxas smiled brightly. The breeze tickled his nose, the cold air making him bring his head back a little. Without warning, he sneezed, letting go of his 'speech' and the breeze carried it along. "Hey! Come back!"

Roxas ran after the runaway paper, fruitlessly grabbing at it while screaming for it to come back. He then halted suddenly, eyes wide. The paper had landed straight into the chest of a tall young man, dressed in a white dress-shirt, black linen trousers and a black jacket. The streetlight illuminated his pale skin yet shadowed his eyes, the light revealing the shocking amount of spiky red hair. Roxas couldn't say or do anything. How could he?

The man looked at the paper, putting his cigarette back in his mouth. He looked down at it critically.

"What the hell is this? A love letter?" the man asked. His voice was quite smooth yet it had a very distinctive sound. Roxas couldn't answer back. The words weren't coming out of his mouth. The man simply folded the paper up, looking over to the trash can but then turned back to Roxas. "If it is, I feel sorry for the poor guy having to put up with this load of crap."

Roxas still said nothing, but he felt his heart clench painfully. He looked up slightly as he felt something being pressed into his chest. He saw the man's piercing jade eyes, two black diamonds tattooed just underneath them. Roxas still could say nothing.

_Whoa…he is…_

"Don't even think of telling this 'Sora' of your feelings. If you can write a letter that is of the level of a grade-schooler, I pray for his sanity."

The man walked past him, blowing out delicate smoke from his mouth. Roxas stood there for the longest time, grasping the paper and scrunching it into a tight bundle.

_HE IS A COMPLETE BASTARD!_

He turned around to see the stranger but he was gone.

* * *

**(1)** _ocean_  
**(2)** _nymph_  
**(3)** the proper name for wolfsbane (aka monkshood) and a very deadly plant. I thought this would fit Marluxia to a T  
**(4)** _twilight_

A bit of a promotion here. Roxas' meeting with his 'stranger' was based on the chance meeting of Shuichi and Yuki at the beginning of Gravitation. It's an awesome read, and the anime is very good as it sticks with most of the original storyline until about episode 6. I recommend anyone who is a fan of shonen ai who hasn't heard of Gravitation to go buy the books, because its also living proof that Murakami-san's artwork improves dramatically as she goes along. Shuichi gets cuter! Fangirl bit over, please review. I do like feedback, even if I only get like one review!


	3. Piecing Together

**A/N:** I have managed to get this sneaky-chap in before my IT and Classics exams tomorrow. If that isn't commitment to writing, I don't know what is. So here we go.

Thanks to everyone reading and to _Evil Genius of the COCA_, _Knight of the Sun_, _SilverXXRain_, _Daddy Elric_, _aishanu soma_ and _Kayla_ for reviewing. Enjoy, and review please. I love feedback.

**P.S.** To those wondering, it is possible to do vocals and smoke. One example would be Lily Allen (notorious for asking for 'a fag' after performances) and another would be Amy Winehouse. Yet another would be Pete Doughty. Smoking just lowers your voice really when you think about (but don't you even dare try smoking!)

* * *

**Piecing Together**

It had been late when he got home last night and everyone, bar for Leon who was busy typing away at something, was asleep, the trouble's of dinner finally forgotten. Leon said nothing to him other than 'Goodnight, and make sure that Riku hasn't killed Marluxia or Sora has killed Riku while you're at it'.

_What a violent dorm I live in_, Roxas sighed. _No wonder only a few people are staying in here._

Still, he couldn't get rid of the image of that red-haired stranger with those piercing green eyes that just bore into Roxas' own soul. It was the beginning of a new obsession for Roxas. He just wanted that stuck-up redhead to apologize for all those things he said. A pillow was then thrown at his head, resulting in a loud 'oof!'

"Sora! What the hell was that for?!"

"You're brooding again," Sora stated. "And you're no fun when you're brooding."

"Says the guy who had a complete personality change when faced with a certain boy with silver hair."

"Hey! Riku deserved it for turning up like that! He deserved it for not writing back to us!"

_If only you knew_, Roxas mused. He then looked at his clock. "Hey, shouldn't you be heading for Drama?"

"Ah shoot! You're right! See ya Roxas! I'll be back at 12!"

Roxas lazily waved at his twin before falling back into his pillow.

"That guy…who was he?"

* * *

Riku later came in. 

"Hey? No lectures and the sort?"

"Naminé offered to get me when we start our course tomorrow. I'm taking this day to reflect."

"On what?"

"Last night, when I left…"

"Oh yeah. Where did you go last night?"

"Hollow Bastion Park."

"Oh. So what happened there?"

"Well, it was really just a walk so that I could wait out the whole fiasco going on here. Then I thought it would be a good chance to write up what I'm going to say to Sora when I feel the time's right to come out."

"Come out…? Oh! I geddit. You prefer men to girls," Riku said, a slight grin gracing his face.

"Eep! Not so loud!" Roxas yelled.

"Relax," Riku waved him off. "You're not the only one here. Marluxia is obviously bisexual, if not perverted. Demyx is flaming. Cloud and Leon are in a relationship-"

"WHAT?! They are?!"

"They just aren't comfortable showing it in public, and they didn't want to gross you, Sora or Naminé out since you guys are new. Oh, and I have a preference to men myself."

"Riku?! You?!"

_Well that was unexpected!_

"Yep. Wasn't it obvious?"

"Well…no…"

"Guess it's OK. I don't really know how Sora would react. Anyway, continue your narrative, my dear boy."

"Eh…right. So after I worked so hard to construct my coming out speech, I sneezed and let go of it and it started flying away. Then this scary guy turned up."

"Scary guy? He didn't try to make a move on you did he?" Riku questioned, almost lurching forward.

"No. But he saw the paper. He thought it was a crap love letter. And he said it was at the level of a grade-schooler."

"Is that what you're so upset about?"

"Yeah. The things he said really hurt me."

"Forget about him."

"Huh?"

Riku smiled knowingly at him. "What's the likelihood of you two ever meeting again? After all, it sounds like he doesn't live on campus."

"But I want to see him again," Roxas muttered. Riku cocked his head to the side, giving him a questioning look. "I want him to apologise for the things he said."

Riku sighed. "Well, good luck to you, but I mean it. There's not a lot of chance that you'll ever see this guy again."

"I know, but I'm gonna try anyway."

* * *

Naminé and Roxas sat together at their easels, listening intently to their professor, Yuna Aeon. The woman, at least in her late-twenties, spoke in a voice that seemed to twinkle with excitement, her blue and green eyes sparkling from face to face. 

"So, to showcase our new talent, we will be having an exhibition of a work of yours. It can be anything from painting to metalwork, but make sure it doesn't take too long. The exhibition will be three weeks from today."

That meant this show would be on the 24th of September. Enough time to get the work done in theory. But what was his 'work' going to be?

"Psst, Roxas," Naminé whispered. The blond looked over to the shy girl. "Are you nervous about this?"

"Just a little," Roxas whispered back. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

Yuna was then done talking so everyone in class started conversing about their ideas. Roxas stayed with Naminé though, mostly because he had learned that Naminé was so painfully shy, she couldn't even talk to Aerith for a little while. And Aerith couldn't even say boo to a goose; she would be too concerned for the goose's feelings.

"I think I may do this scenery that I saw a couple of nights ago," Roxas confided with her, remembering that beautiful night time scene and that stranger illuminated by the park lamplights. Those jade eyes. "It was at Hollow Bastion."

"Really?" Naminé asked, genuinely interested. "I heard that the view is amazing."

"It is. You should see it."

"Maybe I will," Naminé smiled shyly. She then looked down at her hands. "Would you…would you mind if you came with me? I don't really know my way around and you've been to the park already so…"

"I'm not gonna say no, Nami," Roxas grinned. "You don't have to be so shy around me."

Naminé blushed slightly. Roxas didn't think much of it, though in the past a girl blushing around a guy who is pretty sure he swings for the other side often led to a bloody mess of emotions.

_I guess I'll have to tell her before she starts getting a crush on me_, he thought, shivering at the emotional mess that he was involved in with a girl from high school. That was one scenario he did not want a repeat of.

"Are you cold?" Naminé asked with concern.

"Nah. Just remembered something that I didn't like. Nothing to worry about."

"Really? What?"

"Don't worry about it," Roxas said firmly, not wanting to go into it. Naminé shrunk a little. Roxas cringed, realising that that was probably not the best course of action to take around the shy artist. "Sorry. It's just something that I'm trying hard to get out of my head."

_Could you blame me for having to clean up such a mess with Priscilla of all people!_

"That's OK," Naminé smiled. "I was just…curious. But I guess that's what defines an artist…right?"

"Exactly!" Professor Aeon's voice trilled, patting Naminé on the back. Naminé gave a small 'eep' out of surprise. "Ms. Kyori that is exactly what an artist is! A curious soul searching for beauty and enlightenment in the world; a person who wishes to express and share its findings. An artist really is an amazing individual when you think about it. Oh dear, what's that gentleman doing with that…"

The professor carried on talking, seemingly ignoring them now. Naminé looked a bit bemused at this. Roxas shrugged.

_I might bump into that guy again. Yeah. That could happen._

"So when do you want to go to the park?"

"Oh. We could go over after this lesson. Maybe we could stop by McDuck Ice Cream Parlour on the way."

"Naminé, I find it incredible that you know where an ice cream parlour is but you don't know you're way to the park."

The blush on Naminé's face was very evident. Yep, he was definitely going to have to break it to her. He found it a bit unfair that he still had to tell his own brother he was gay yet had to put the chance of an emotional mess as his first priority to deal with!

* * *

While this was going on, Sora was doing everything in his power to avoid a certain silver-haired man. He didn't want to hear excuses. He didn't want to know why Riku never wrote back to him. All he wanted was to make it clear to Riku just how hurt he had been by his actions. Of course, living in Shiva House, he was about to find out that it was easier said than done. 

"Heya Sor-Sor!" Demyx greeted cheerfully when Sora stepped into Shiva House's garden. That was another thing Shiva House was known for. It was home to two of the most talented and dedicated gardeners who were willing to allow their fellow housemates to help tend to their garden. The two gardeners? The part-time flower-girl and Ancient Studies student Aerith and the 'incredibly cringy bisexual who may be borderline perverted' Biology student, Marluxia. Right now, Demyx was playing his sitar among Aerith's bluebells and forget-me-nots. Sora couldn't help but think that the scenery would attract a huge amount of fangirls if they ever saw the young sitarist here. "Rik-kun's gone looking for you so maybe you should stay here and-"

Sora had disappeared deeper into the garden, nearly bumping into a sparring Cloud and Leon.

"Hey! Watch it!" Cloud warned as he tried to halt a stray kick that Leon dodged. The foot nearly collided with Sora's face. Cloud's blue eyes looked at him with worry. Leon just looked at Sora with curiosity. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing," Sora faked laughed. He wouldn't put it past Leon or Cloud to put two and two together and realise what the real problem was. Leon sighed.

"You really ought to listen to what Riku has to say. He is guilty for not keeping in contact with you."

"Well that's his problem," Sora humphed, not willing to listen to reason. Cloud looked like he was about to say something but Leon stopped him, whispering something into the blonde's ear. Cloud went a bright shade of red but nodded his head.

"Give him a chance," Leon stated simply. "You may be surprised."

"Huh…? What is that supposed to-?"

"Later. C'mon Cloud."

"Hey, easy Leon! I'm not some melon!"

Whatever was said next was said so quietly that Sora couldn't hear it. Cloud did from the look of his ever brightening face. Sora sighed. Why was it that everyone was one Riku's side?! Didn't they see it in his way? Even his own twin was refusing to choose sides!

"What have I done wrong!?" Sora demanded, looking up at the sky as if hoping to see the celestial bodies that governed mortality. He wasn't in luck. "I'm not in a forgiving mood! Especially in one of those moods which you can forgive someone for a ten year-old sin!"

"Aww, Sora," purred a voice. Sora froze. He went rigid as he felt a hand travel up his arm in a slow seductive pace up to his neck. "If you're not in a forgiving mood, then I guess you're in a loving mood."

"Eh h-h-hey," Sora stuttered. "T-t-take it easy."

"Hmm, I think I will. After all, I don't expect that my little Sora-chan to ever have the privellege of letting another man do all the work."

Sora shuddered. He wasn't homophobic but Marluxia was getting way too close for his liking.

"You know, it must be fate. We're standing right in front of my prized pink and red rose bushes."

"Wha-???"

_This is bad! This is BAD! Girls get all romantic and dreamy with a kiss around roses! I bet Marluxia does too!_

He felt Marluxia's chin rest upon Sora's neck, his other hand wrapping around his waist.

"Marluxia, knock it off," Sora gasped, trying to pull out. The pink-haired man's grip tightened.

"Why should I Sora-chan, when the thing that I want, my most precious rose, is in my hands?"

"If you don't let go of him Marluxia, I _will_ make you let go of him," a voice cut across. Marluxia's chin lifted away, turning to face whoever was bothering their 'precious' moment. Pink layered hair brushed past Sora's cheek. He winced a little.

"Spoiling my fun again Riku?"

"What you call 'fun' may be 'disturbing' for others. And don't you have Larxene to worry about?"

There was a long stare within the pregnant pause, but Sora didn't see it as he longingly stared at the way out. He imagined that Riku would be looking calmly at Marluxia, but with an agitated glint in his sea-green eyes. He then felt himself being tossed over in Riku's direction.

"Waaaah!"

Riku caught him easily. Sora was now looking into Riku's chest, a huge blush creeping across his face.

_Well this wasn't exactly what avoiding Riku was supposed to entail._

"Have fun with him Riku. And leave some for me!"

"YOU BISEXUAL PERVERT!"

Riku then looked down at Sora, who was still trying to avoid his gaze.

"Well, I guess this means you'll listen to me now, right?" Riku asked hopefully. He placed a hand underneath Sora's chin, raising the younger boy's face to look at him. He saw the red blush forming across his face, those sparkling blue eyes.

"I've seen that look before," Riku murmured quietly. He then smiled. "Anyway, will you hear what I have to say? Its really important."

"Ri-Riku…"

"Please."

Sora blinked a couple of times, trying to piece together what was going on all of a sudden. _I don't want to hear what he has to say, but my feet won't move. Neither will my body. It's like I want to be here staring up at him and being held like this forever. No…I'm not into guys. I'm not. _He screwed his eyes shut, trying not to look up at Riku.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

"Ri…ku…"

"Sora?"

Sora pushed away violently, making Riku nearly fall off balance.

"Just stay away from me, OK‼‼‼"

"Sora! Wait!"

_Just leave me alone Riku. I don't want to hear your excuses. Not now. Not ever._

He bumped into someone but didn't look. "Sorry. Excuse me."

"Why don't you-"

"Sora!" Riku yelled. But the young boy had already escaped. Riku sighed with frustration. "I'm never going to get him to listen at this rate."

"That the kid whose dad is living with your mom?" the new person asked.

Riku looked up into familiar jade eyes with black diamonds beneath them, red hair falling above his shoulders.

"Yeah Axel, that was Sora."


	4. Second Meeting

**A/N:** Guess what. Exams are finished at long last. So now I can solely bring my writing into my attention (insert canned cheers). Right, so without further ado, lets do the thanks and whatnot. So thank you to everyone who's been reading and to _Daddy Elric_ and _Evil Genius of the COCA_ for reviewing (and evil geniuses could pull of puppy pouts! Wow...now that explains why my sister gets away with so much) Anyways, read, review and enjoy please. Feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

**Second Meeting**

Naminé laughed as she felt the soothing breeze rush past her past, the scent of autumn leaves filling her senses as she looked onto the sight of the campus.

"Isn't this great Roxas? I just feel so inspired to paint anything from this, even a cityscape."

No answer. Naminé turned around to where Roxas was, said fellow student inspecting around a lamppost.

"It was round about here that I saw him…I wonder if it's possible to track him down by some sort of clue…"

"Roxas? What are you doing?" Naminé asked with suspicion.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just remembered something!"

"Like what?"

"Oh! Well look at that! I must've dropped my wallet around here! I better go take a look around! You just keep looking at the view!"

Roxas started looking around again, searching vigorously around that particular area. Naminé blinked a little bit, bemused.

_He's been acting so weird lately. I wonder why?_

She closed her eyes, letting the gentle breeze blow through her flaxen-coloured hair.

_I guess I could do a cityscape for the exhibition. I better make sure this is OK with Roxas though. He was the one who came up with it first._

"Hey Roxas."

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, more interested in a rose bush nearby. He got pricked almost instantly, drawing his hand back and sucking on the pricked finger. "What is it?"

"Do you mind if I did a cityscape? After all, it was your idea first." She felt the blush come across the face. _OH NO! I'M BLUSHING AGAIN!_ "ButifyoumindthatItakethatidea, Iwon'tdoit! I'lldosomethingelse!"

"Whoa, Nami! Not so fast. I hardly heard what you said. But yeah, I don't mind. I have another idea for the exhibition anyway."

Roxas then looked at the view and sighed. _If I can find him that is. But at the rate I'm going…I don't think I'll ever see him again._

He remembered the image. The man with red hair and black diamond adorned piercing jade eyes, his figure illuminated by the shadowing light, delicate smoke swirling in wisps from his cigarette. It seemed like the perfect picture. It seemed so familiar yet it held the atmosphere of something deep, mysterious and dangerous. Roxas had been immediately drawn towards it, even if the bastard did say some really unkind things.

"Are you thinking of someone?" Naminé asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Nami?"

"You must be. You act so weird when it comes to certain things."

"Like what?" Roxas questioned, readying to defend himself just in case.

"Well, when we were doing mock drawings for our ideas in class, you picked up the red colour pencil and muttered something about a redhead you met recently. And when you saw the mint flavoured ice cream display at the parlour, you said 'just like his eyes'. And since we've come here, you've been looking around that lamppost and you won't say why."

Naminé took a deep breath, unsure of the things in her mind.

"Please, don't be offended if I'm wrong because I'm only assuming this but…are you homosexual?"

Roxas looked away, smiling to himself. _She's a lot smarter than she looks. But I guess this saves me a lot of trouble._

"Yeah. I am." He turned back to face her, just to see the expression. She seemed to be understanding maybe a little disappointed. He smiled at her. "I take it you were beginning to get a crush on me, right?"

"Oh…yes, I was…" Naminé blushed profusely. She felt a hand pat her shoulder affectionately.

"You know, if I was straight, I'd go out with you in a heartbeat."

"What? Really?"

"Course. You're sweet, kind, considerate, pretty… hell, you're every straight guy's dream girl, unless they're into the dominatrix type…like Kairi…"

"Kairi?"

"Sora's ex-girlfriend. But that's beside the point. The point is, if you're feeling like you're always going to fall for the wrong guys, no matter how perfect they seem, someone is bound to come up to you and treat you the way you deserve to be."

"Roxas…"

"Was I going to far ahead again? Sorry, I tend to do that."

"It's OK." Naminé smiled broadly at him, the blush in her cheeks settling down. "No one other than my dad has ever listed all those qualities, and no boy has ever said that they would be with me if they didn't have some complication."

"Well, it's a crime that no one else has noticed all those good qualities you have."

"Speaking of which, who's the guy you like?"

"Eh?! Well, um…err…"

"Are you getting shy all of a sudden Mr. Oh-So-Confident?" Naminé waggled her eyebrows.

"Because the guy I like…I might never see him again." Roxas then sighed, hoping to the highest god in the universe that he wasn't blushing. "At first, I just wanted him to apologise for the things he said to me but the more I think about it, the more I begin to feel drawn to him. I want to know who he is. That and he would be a great subject for my part in the exhibition."

"Hmm, the relationship between artist and model huh?"

"Nami, aren't you supposed to be the shy one?"

"Oh…I guess Yuffie is rubbing off on me. She kind of introduced me to the shonen ai and yaoi mangas over the last couple of days."

_Memo to me: __**Kill Yuffie For Twisting This Shy Cute Girl's Mind When You Get The Chance!**_

* * *

"So where've you been these past few days Axie?" Demyx asked as Aerith poured out the tea she had prepared for the band members. "The professor was getting worried about you." 

"Been busy with band issues," Axel replied, raking a hand through his spiky red hair. "Ah, thanks Aerith."

"Glad to see you back Axel. Tifa was about to organize a search party because Yuffie's been bothering her so much."

"Search party being her and those two fists of hers," Zexion added, sipping his tea delicately, seemingly ignoring Demyx's drooling. "Demyx, restrain yourself from drooling over the table."

"Waaaah! No fair Zexy!"

"What did I say about that name…"

"Ah," Aerith sighed, "Just like old times. Have fun with your band meeting boys."

"We will," Riku grinned, trying to hide the obvious pain he was feeling. Aerith smiled and waved, heading back into the kitchen.

"Alright then! The official first meeting of this semester of Heartless Rapture starts NOW!" Demyx announced joyously. He then looked at Zexion expectantly.

"Do I-"

"Yes," Demyx hissed.

Zexion clapped sarcastically. "Woo-hoo…I'm so thrilled…HR is number one…"

"I see your enthusiasm is still impeccable as ever," Riku joked.

"Zexy! OK, maybe you weren't exactly to my expectations _but_ you remembered everything I told you to say!" Demyx cheered, hugging the smaller blue-grey haired man. A vein was beginning to throb on Zexion's forehead.

"Demyx…"

"Zexy I could kiss you right now!"

Zexion's expression went blank, not believing what he had heard. Riku was beginning to shake with mirth. Axel just sipped at his tea with indifference to the situation. Demyx noticed the sudden stiffness in Zexion.

"Zexy, what's wrong?"

Demyx was pushed off of him. Zexion looked at the taller blond with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Don't ever joke about something like that. Ever. Again."

Demyx eyes widened with shock. To the other members, hearing Demyx making such intimate remarks wasn't anything new but the way Zexion had reacted now was certainly causing concern for Riku at the very least. Demyx looked a little hurt by the action himself.

"Demy? Are you OK?" Riku asked.

"Zexion, calm yourself down. Demyx, don't give away your feelings so freely. They'll be the death of you," Axel stated dryly.

"What makes you say that?!" Riku demanded.

"I think your fiasco with this Sora kid speaks for itself Riku. You allowed your feelings to get in the way and now you're paying the price for them."

Silence reigned among the members of Heartless Rapture. Riku was trying to fight his growing anger towards Axel for bringing the subject up. Zexion was trying to avoid the questioning looks Demyx was throwing at him. Axel placed his cup down, his jade eyes looking at everyone else with the look dubbed 'Axel-when-he's-scarily-serious'.

"Either way, I managed to get us a gig at the Crystal Fissure. It'll be on from this day in two weeks."

The band members merely nodded, not taking up their usual enthusiasm that they prided on so much. Trust Axel to make the mood even worse with his 'experience'…whatever it was. Axel never said a word about it. Axel then looked like he remembered something.

"Riku…that kid you're having problems with is called Sora."

"Yeah. And?" Riku demanded defensively.

_Now where have I heard that name before…oh! I remember now._

"Kinda funny that I bumped into some kid who was writing some crap love letter to another kid called Sora. Wouldn't it have been coincidental that the kid was writing to the same Sora?"

Riku had gone mute, replaying what Axel had said again.

…_bumped into some kid who was writing some crap love letter to another kid called Sora…_

Then he replayed what Roxas had said about his encounter in the park.

…_this scary guy turned up…He thought it was a crap love letter. And he said it was at the level of a grade-schooler…_

Riku cringed a bit. No way. This wasn't possible. It couldn't be true.

…_some kid…_

…_this_ _scary guy…_

It was possible.

Oh dear.

* * *

Roxas just listened to Naminé talk about herself, learning interesting things about her. Naminé lived with her dad. Her mom died when she was very little so she doesn't remember much about her. She had gone to an art academy for girls but had decided that instead of going to some high-class art college, she would go to a normal university and get a touch of reality, since her all-girls academy had been quite secluded from the rest of the world. That did explain Namine's tendencies to be shy around the opposite gender. 

"So how about you?" Naminé asked. "Where do you come from?"

Roxas pouted his lips a little, then broke into a smile. "Well, I was born on Destiny Islands with Sora and it was there that we knew Riku since we were friends. But when me and Sora were five, my mom and dad transferred to Twilight Town. At about age eight, our dad left us."

"Oh! That's terrible!" Naminé whimpered.

"Yeah…do you know what else is terrible? My dad left for Riku's mom."

Naminé gasped.

"Yeah," Roxas smiled weakly. "That terrible. And if that wasn't bad enough, I still haven't told my twin about my sexual preference. I'm too scared that he'll reject me."

"He won't," Naminé assured him. "If Sora is usually the happy, unassuming person that he is, he won't ever reject you. You're his twin brother. How could he reject you?"

Roxas never thought of that. Sora had never shown to be homophobic and he actually said himself that he wouldn't care if he befriended someone who swung that way. Maybe he was just overreacting. But he'd wait for now. Sora was still angry with Riku for all he knew. Now they were standing right in front of Shiva House.

"So I guess we better do some preliminary sketches of what we want to do now," Naminé suggested.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "I wonder if Aerith will make us some of that tea that Tifa raves about."

"She will. She strikes me as the type who'd mother everyone," Naminé grinned.

They opened the door, hearing voices. One of them Roxas recognized, a frozen look on his face.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Naminé asked.

"I don't get why you're getting so worked up about some dumb kid I'll never see again."

"He's not a dumb kid!" That was Riku and he sounded livid. "That's one of my childhood friends you're talking about!"

"And I was supposed to know that how?" the stranger's voice demanded.

"Axel! Don't you get it! By saying the things that you said to him, you've hurt him so badly!"

Roxas stormed into the house, Naminé trotting at his heels as she tried to calm him down, but Roxas was beyond that now. All this time and Riku had known the guy! The guy had been this housemate that hadn't turned up! He remembered the name Riku had told him one night when he asked the sophomore to describe what it was like performing at a gig. Axel Kasai. **(1)**

As soon as he walked into the room, his sapphire eyes met the jade eyes. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Nothing could be said. Axel then frowned at the freshman.

"So we meet again after all," he stated, a hint of dry amusement in his voice.

"You…" Roxas growled.

Riku tried to say something but he got the coldest glare that Roxas could muster…unfortunately, those damn Akegata-eyes just turned into an overly too innocent pout. A crooked smirk appeared on Axel's features. That had done it for the young blond. He walked over to the tall red head calmly, ignoring the curious stares from the housemates congregating in the living room. He then looked up at Axel, trying to make it clear that he was incredibly angry with his eyes. Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"Got nothing to say?"

Axel was answered by a hefty slap that echoed through out the whole house. Not another sound was made.

**

* * *

(1)** kana for _fire_


	5. Track One: I Want a New World

**A/N:** OK guys. Long chapter this one. In the end, it took up about 60 KB and probably more after last minute editing. I have also decided on something (just read my Author's Note at the end when you're finished reading). I have also come to the conclusion that I absolutely have no idea how this story is gonna end which is an absolute first! Hence this intrigues me greatly. (goes off into a murmur about how intriguingly disturbing this is...then returns to the room) So anyways, thanks to everyone reading (nearing 1000 hits! Woohoo!) and to _Poof_, _Chocola Emo Shizzle_, _Evil Genius of the COCA_ and _Daddy Elric_ for reviewing! Let's keep this up guys! You all rock so hard! Please read, review and enjoy!

**

* * *

Track One: I Want a New World**

Roxas couldn't believe what he had just done. In what seemed like a couple of seconds, his own defensive instinct had kicked in just to stop the tall red head from mocking him. Now a shocked silence had fallen upon the whole house. Naminé tried to go to him, but Riku barred her way forward. He knew just how unpredictable Axel could be.

Axel's eyes had been averted to staring at the wall. At least, they would have if the red head hadn't closed his jade eyes. He brought a hand to his right cheek, the cheek that Roxas couldn't see. A slight smirk formed.

"So you got balls, huh?" he chuckled quietly. Roxas tensed, expecting to be punched back. Axel turned, uncovering his cheek to reveal a red slap mark, almost as red as his own flame red hair. His jade eyes opened, making it seem even sorer. Roxas cringed slightly. Axel smirked, grunting as his cheek stung him. "Didn't take you for someone who would react so violently."

"What did you expect?!" Roxas snapped. Angry blue eyes looked at those taunting green ones which now looked at the assembled housemates, bar Sora who was still fuming in his room.

"Band meet is over. I suggest everyone to go about as usual. Make sure the kid cools down. If you need me, I'll be smoking outside."

"Don't just walk away!!" Roxas ran to follow but Axel turned, green eyes flashing. Roxas stopped in his tracks. "Don't walk away from me!!"

He felt a pair of arms grab him from behind. A pair of very strong arms.

"Axel. Get going. If he's anything like his brother, he won't stop," Leon's voice stated calmly. Axel nodded curtly and took his leave, getting a cigarette and lighter out and stepping outside. Roxas struggled in Leon's arms, flailing about. Leon merely dodged the flying limbs, sending a look over to his boyfriend. Cloud nodded his head and proceeded to help tie Roxas down.

"Lemme go!! Lemme go!!"

"Cloud…"

"Got it. Sorry Roxas. Nothing personal."

In one fell swoop, Cloud's hand connected to Roxas' forehead very hard. Roxas went limp. Cloud looked at Leon, blue green eyes sparkling with worry. Leon sent a reassuring smile to the blond.

"He'll be fine. You better stay with Sora tonight. I'll take care of Roxas."

"Are you…sure?"

"Call me old fashioned, but I don't exactly find making out with a dead boyfriend appealing."

"Point taken."

_

* * *

I was running…running…just endlessly running. Running to catch up with the tall man in the distance. Running away from the darkness that was after me. That man was my light. I had to get to him. I call out his name._

"_Axel! Axel! Come back!"_

_Strange. The man had the same name as that jerk. I wonder why. Either way, I kept calling for him, begging him to come to me but he wouldn't turn. He wouldn't even look at me._

"_Axel!"_

_The man turned but all I could see was his green eyes flashing at me._

"_Kid…don't even bother…"_

"_Axel!" But this nightmare faded away._

* * *

Roxas' eyes flickered open and close, trying to make sense of where he was. He seemed to be in a large double bed, wrapped in a pale blue and sea blue striped duvet. He then felt a crack in the middle, confirming that in actuality it was just two single beds pushed together. 

_But who…_

"You alright Roxas? Caused a bit of a scene last night."

"Le…on…?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Where…where am I? What happened?"

"To answer question one, you're in my room. Cloud's with Sora just to keep an eye on him. Riku told me everything. Two: You slapped Axel so me and Cloud diffused the situation by knocking you out. You obviously caught Axel in one of his better moods."

"Axel…"

"Roxas, I hope you realise that if we had allowed you to go on your angry rampage, Axel would have retaliated. He's-" Leon stopped, looking away from the sleepy blond. His grey eyes narrowed, glaring at a little bird that was trilling its morning song. "I shouldn't tell you. He finds it hard to tell anyone about it."

"It?"

"A piece of his past he'd rather forget. Don't go asking into it."

The door opened, revealing a very annoyed Cloud. His blue green eyes flashed dangerously at the grey-eyed brunet.

"Roxas, I think you better leave," Leon said evenly, his narrowed gaze narrowing even further. Roxas shimmied out of bed, just as the older blond jumped onto Leon and pinned him onto the bed. Roxas gawped at the sight.

"Where is it?" Cloud demanded.

"Where's what?" Leon replied coolly.

"My jacket. My favourite black jacket with the zips."

"How should I know?"

"Because you always take it!"

Roxas was still looking, noticing the soft curve of Cloud's back wasn't being protected by his sleeveless turtleneck jumper. Leon's bare hands went up his younger lover's jumper, tickling his pale toned stomach. Cloud gave a surprised cry.

"What's for breakfast?" Leon grinned underneath him, not ceasing with his tickling.

"Leon! You-"

Leon swiftly turned him so that it was now him on top and Cloud below him.

"Roxas," Leon started.

"Y-yes?"

"Leave. Now."

Roxas didn't need to be told twice. He ran out of the room as fast as he could, slamming the door shut as he heard Cloud whining, "Le-**on**! Not now!"

"That," Roxas muttered, "was something no one should ever witness."

_Unless you're Yuffie or __Naminé._

* * *

Axel was sitting at his usual spot again, puffing away at his cigarette. It was one of those nice mornings that Radiant Garden was famous for. Clear skies, as blue as that kid's eyes. He grumbled lowly. 

"Damn kid."

"Brooding again Axel?"

"Can you blame me Zexion? If that kid hadn't turned up-"

"You can't decide where people go, you know. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Well we should," Axel muttered angrily, remembering a particularly painful part of his past. Zexion noted the tenseness in his words.

"Well not listening to us isn't exactly going to help," Zexion pointed out, taking a seat next to Axel. He raised a hand to waft away the smoke. "Aerith wasn't happy when you announced that you hadn't given up on smoking as promised."

"I tried. But would you rather that I was smoking or drinking?"

"Probably the former."

"My point exactly."

The slate haired man simply peered a little.

"Riku tried to tell you what was going on with Roxas."

"That the kid's name?"

"Yes."

"Roxas…" Axel breathed grandly.

"The 'love letter' as you mistook it for was actually a speech that would reveal his sexuality to his twin and Riku's current love interest, Sora."

Axel seemed to stiffen for a moment, but then relaxed. "So Sora and Roxas are one in the same."

"If they didn't have different hair colours and different personalities, we may never have been able to tell them apart."

"Heh," Axel laughed silently. Zexion looked at him with curiosity.

"What?"

"That freshman girl…wotsername…Naminé. She asked me to model for a picture with a Roxas. I have a feeling what she's trying to do." He then grinned broadly. "She's as devious as you Zexy."

"What did I say about that nickname…?" Zexion muttered in a testy voice, mumbling under his breath something about Demyx, a gun and the possibility of raping him just so at least he could get rid of some feelings he had been having for the blond sitarist. He then cooled down a little. "Well yes. I blame Yuffie for it. Something tells me that said hyperactive self-proclaimed Great Ninja is working the strings behind all this just to see some more yaoi other than Cloud and Leon."

"Good thing she hasn't caught wind of you and Demyx, eh?"

"Axel! Not so loud!" Zexion yelped, covering Axel's mouth with both of his hands. "She could be watching us even as we speak."

Just above them, where Aerith's room would be, Yuffie and her new apprentice looked on, listening intently and planning devious plots.

* * *

Marluxia was on the prowl again. And this time there was no Larxene to prevent him from trying to molest anything that took his fancy. Right now he was eyeing the small blond freshman and his brunet twin. The twins didn't take any notice of him because of the fact that Riku and Tifa were in the next room and both could take Marluxia on with ease. Tifa was probably the scariest girl when it came to sparring. Even Cloud, arguably one of the best, feared her. 

"So you slapped one of the band members of Heartless Rapture, who you met days ago but never got the name, then to avoid further trouble, Cloud and Leon knocked you out. Have I got this right so far?"

"Yes Sora, dear brother of mine."

"And this is Axel Kasai? The unpredictable badass vocalist that Demyx, Zexion and someone-I-don't-know warned us about?"

"Yes, and don't you think Riku's been punished enough?"

"Sorry? Who?"

"You're impossible Sora."

"Why thank you."

"So what are these two roses doing talking about our resident band at this hour?" Marluxia interrupted, initiating creep-out chills down both the twins' spines.

"Nothing," Roxas said quickly, trying to make an exit.

"Marluxia!" Tifa yelled from the next room. "Touch a hair in any perverted way on those twins and I'll come in there!"

The twins silently did a prayer of thanks that they had a guardian angel in the form of the raven-haired martial artist. Marluxia backed off.

"OK. OK. I was only asking them a question."

"A question not worth asking," Roxas added coldly. Now this was much more like him than Sora. He was well known back home for being the colder of the twins. "Come on Sora, let's go eat elsewhere."

"'Kay!"

_Hmm... I wonder where Demyx is. He's usually good company._

They passed Zexion. The slate-haired man was doing complicated calculations, textbook lying open in front of him.

"Zexion."

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Do you know where Demyx is?"

"He and Axel went to the music department this morning. They usually do some recording of new ideas when they get some without me and Riku."

"Huh?" Sora quipped. "But I thought all of you would be in it."

"Heartless Rapture works differently," Zexion stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Axel and Demyx are the lyrical and musical geniuses respectively. Me and Riku add our two cents in with our talents. If you listen to our music, if you dissect it, you'll find that the main tune is being carried out on Demyx's sitar. Me and Riku just sandwich it while Axel adds the flavourings." He then paused, chewing his pencil thoughtfully. "That's quite poetic in a weird way…guess Riku is beginning to rub off on me. And Sora, I hope you're not drooling."

"Am not!" Sora cried indignantly, cringing slightly when he felt his twin's thumb wipe away a droplet of drool.

"Just like when we were five. You still think about your stomach," Roxas laughed.

"Do not!"

"So where's the music department?" Roxas asked, changing the subject before it became another one of those back and forth arguments.

"I'll give you a map. Why d'you ask?" Zexion wondered.

"I want to apologise to Axel." Sora looked at him with surprise. Zexion smiled and nodded. "What I did was wrong. I realise that. So I might as well apologise so we can get a better footing."

"Even though he was a jerk to you!?" Sora exclaimed. Although Roxas didn't tell him the full story -he thought Roxas was writing a letter to a friend back home- he was angry that Axel got the whole thing screwed up in his head.

"Since you're not going to be mature about the problems between you and Riku," Roxas snapped angrily, "I'll set the example and bury the hatchet with Axel. There's no point in arguing if we're gonna be living together for a while."

Sora blinked at Roxas, a blank expression on his face. Zexion was too busy drawing the directions on a map to notice the older twin's reaction. He then looked up and passed the map to the younger twin. "Here you go. Just watch out for any strange guys that might be lurking around. We have some pretty tough competition. It's a wonder that Aerith hasn't been attacked at any of our shared gigs yet."

"It's that bad?"

"That, and Cloud has a stalker ex-boyfriend that will do anything to piss him off and/or kill Leon."

_Did Sora really make the right choice of university?_ Roxas asked himself. "Well, OK. See you guys later! I'll tell you the results!"

And with that, Roxas was gone. Sora just stood there blankly, while Zexion continued with his equations. "You just gonna stand there?"

"Am I really being that immature?"

Zexion grunted slightly. "I'm gonna be honest with you Sora but yes. Yes you are. You should just give Riku a chance to explain. The truth may surprise you."

* * *

Roxas was panting hard, looking up at the glass and iron made music department glimmering in the morning sunlight. 

_Wow. I guess this where Demyx gets most of his influence from. Maybe Axel too…unless he's all doom and gloom. Oh what am I thinking?! I have to say sorry to him! Focus Roxas! Focus!_

Roxas growled at himself, forcing his body to enter the lobby. He felt sick to his stomach from nerves as soon as he touched the handle, his whole body freezing.

"I…I can't do it…No! I can do this. Pull yourself together Roxas."

He pushed the door open…hearing the soothing notes of a very familiar instrument.

"Demyx…"

If he was here, that meant Axel was too. All he had to do was follow the music. Easier said then done of course. Roxas soon found that the building was like a maze.

"How do you find an overly-way-too-happy sitar player and a singer with an attitude problem and who likes to smoke in this place?!" Roxas found himself demanding to no one in particular. He then muttered, "If there is a god, will you at least give me a sign or something?"

Listening harder, he realised that the notes were getting louder and a deep voice was singing along. Although just in scales, it was enough to make Roxas sit and admire it. No words were needed.

"Axel…"

With renewed energy, Roxas bounded up countless number of stairs, listening to the ever increasing melodious noise that Demyx and Axel were creating. He then reached the recording rooms, but the melody had stopped.

"I guess they finished recording," Roxas thought, "Better make my entrance then."

"Alright Demyx," Axel's voice cut through the air like a knife, making Roxas stop in his tracks. "Let's get the lyrics attached now."

"Right behind ya Axie."

Roxas inched the door open, looking inside to see Axel and Demyx behind the glass window with their equipment. Demyx started strumming on his sitar strongly. He was then joined by Axel, his strong deep voice echoing in the room and down the hallway.

_No way…_

"_Obieta me tsukide iradatsue omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete  
__Hibi wareta rojoo ni toketa shigunaru was kizuato dake no koshite iku  
__Madoro ni da noizu ga asu o keshisaru maeni  
__Yaboo ni hibiku kutsuoto o onikakete_

"_Dokonimo tomaranai  
__Mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
__Furueteru shaina sekai no nukemiza o neratte  
__Tadoritsuku bashohe I Want a New World"_

_This is Axel…_ Roxas thought with disbelief. Axel just looked completely at peace with himself. Completely serene yet you could see the passion he had for his music by the way he was belting out the song. What really hit Roxas was the fact that it almost sounded like it had been inspired by their meeting. Demyx's underlying solo was beginning to finish and Axel opened his mouth again.

"_Meinsutorito ni kizamu semegi atta na mida ga  
__Imamo kekoeru kutsuato o hizumaseru_

"_Dokonimo tomaranai  
__Mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikose yo  
__Furueteru shaina sekai no nukemiza o neratte  
__Tadoritsuku bashohe I Want a New World"_

Roxas closed the door, in complete surprise. Now he knew where Axel's criticism had come from. It just made so much sense.

"I guess I really do have to apologise to you now," Roxas chuckled softly.

"Apologise to who and for what?" a familiar deep voice asked. The familiar waft of smoke was in the air too.

"Axel!!"

**

* * *

A/N:** Being the Gravi fan that I am, I decided that since I'm going to be using some scenes based on it and tweaking it a little, I thought the songs would be best too. So here's a translation of the Japanese for 'I Want a New World' (which belongs to Daisuke Asakuru. Yep. That's how much of a fan I am): 

**Something frightening attracts my gaze. An irritating desire, spit out by the wanton wind  
****In a widening crack on the road, the lights of the signals melt, leaving only a scar  
****Before that dozing noise erases tomorrow  
****My footsteps echo as I pursue my ambition**

**I will not stop for anything  
****Any unsatisfying emotion I will just ignore and move beyond  
****Shivering, shyly, I took aim for the gap in my world  
****Following it, I arrived at a new place. I Want a New World**

**My guilt feelings combine to form the tears that carve into the main streets  
****Distorting the sound of my footsteps even now**

**(Reprise of Chorus)**

So anyways, please review. Feedback appreciated muchly (looks at you hopefully)


	6. Apologies and Shady Plans Oh My!

**A/N:** I spent nearly the whole day doing this chapter (with intervals. **DRINK PLENTY OF WATER WHEN WRITING! DEHYDRATION EQUALS BAD BRAIN THAT GETS SQUEAMISH!** We now return to our regularly scheduled Author's Note). This is remarkable for me since it was:  
**A)** pretty warm oddly enough for where I live  
**B)** my onii-chan and onii-sama where at it like cat and dog again (I wonder why I was cursed with having younger siblings)  
and **C)** I have to go visit an university myself in like three days so I'm _tres nerveux_ (excuse my poor French. I dropped it as soon as I could).  
Oh well, at least had my fat cat Madge to keep me company and make sure I was sane.

Ahem. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading (cries with happiness at the hit count. 1446! It's the most I ever got for just five chapters) and to  
_Evil Genius of the COCA_ (OK, I just find it scary how you seem to know my next two steps before I do. What's your secret? And I can't blame you for mistaking Sora's reason for drooling...but I thought it would be funnier if he was thinking about his stomach first. He always struck me as the type who would worry about his stomach more than his actual health)  
_ChaosHabor_ (Well keep on reading my friend. Keep on reading)  
_Aryna.Tahashi_ (I have put Riku in a bit of a predicament, haven't I? Oh well, like all good dramas, it will unravel and all will be happy and fluffy...unless you're watching EastEnders or Corrie...oh dear...)  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_ (Don't they just fit together so nicely? It's like poetry)  
_the masochist and the sadist _(well wait no longer! Here is the update)  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle _(aww! thnx! I was really worried that it would be too long)  
_paupu fruits rox _(yep. I'm into Gravi and yep, the song is from the series. You hear it in episode 1 but you get the lyrics in episode 2) _  
benji's lover iz a cowfree _(thank you very much)  
and _Splee _(em...sorry if the references are a bit overbearing. I'll try and get others in. Cross my heart)

Nine reviews! (cries with happiness) You guys rock! Please read, review and enjoy! Feedback appreciated muchly!

* * *

**Apologies and Shady Plans. Oh My!**

Axel was looking highly amused when he saw the shell-shocked look on the smaller blond's face. He crossed his arms across his chest, daring Roxas to continue with what he came here to do.

"Apologise to who and for what?" he asked again.

Roxas opened and closed his mouth, the words just not coming to him. Axel sighed and shrugged a little.

"If you haven't got anything to say, maybe you should head home."

He turned to go back.

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

Axel halted, turning his head slightly so that one of his green eyes could see those blue ones. For awhile, he said nothing. Roxas looked down on the floor, maybe regretting ever coming here.

"Don't worry about it. I was a jerk to you," Axel brushed it off. "How was I supposed to know that you were writing to your twin?"

"You wouldn't. Not if you thought you would never see me again."

Silence again. A comfortable one thankfully. But nonetheless, Axel found himself questioning the boy's true motives. Roxas meanwhile took the time to just realise how incredibly gifted Axel was look-wise. Tall and lean yet with a perfectly sculpted chest, Roxas was now beginning to feel light-headed just thinking about it.

_Oh dear…MIND! OUT OF THE GUTTER THIS INSTANT!_

Axel turned around fully to face him. He smirked at the blond freshman.

"You do realise that your ears go red when you're blushing, right?" Axel remarked.

"Huh??"

_Why on earth did he notice that? Only the fan club and girls who had liked me noticed…hang on!_

"Whoa. Tomato alert. You're worse than Naminé." **(1)**

_Oh brilliant… now he has a comparison…_

"What brought you out here Ax- oh! Hi Roxas!" Demyx greeted once he saw the younger blond. "Didn't expect to see you this morning after that conk on the head Cloud gave you. Didn't expect to see you here at all."

"Zexion gave me directions. I guess I just wanted to find out more about RGU and well, you seem to know everything that's going on."

"Oh you flatter me," Demyx batted his eyelids furiously. "But it's Yuffie that seems to know everything about RGU."

"I was afraid you would say that…" Roxas droned.

"Either way," Demyx continued brightly, "I take it you overheard us. What did you think?"

"It was…"

_Good? Amazing? __Just as incredibly and utterly breathtaking as your damn vocalist?_

"Awesome," Roxas finished weakly. Axel looked at him oddly, tilting his head to the side. Demyx grinned with pride.

"Axie! We got another fan among us!"

Axel rolled his eyes. Roxas noticed a shift in Demyx's position. Axel closed his eyes, leaving one opened in a slit. "Watch yourself. Here comes the glomp."

"The glom-_oof!_"

Roxas felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as he was taken down, the older blond giggling madly.

"You have to excuse him," Axel stated, one eye fully open. "On one-on-one scenarios, he tends to glomp anyone he likes."

Roxas remembered back to when he first met Demyx. He was at first trying to glomp Zexion who kept dodging it. But Demyx wouldn't stop until Zexion forcefully pushed Demyx away into a compromising position on the sofa, earning squeals of approval from Yuffie. Demyx let the younger blond go, giving him a cheesy grin. Roxas was pouting thoughtfully, not noticing that Axel had firmly shot his opened eye in order to hide the blush that was coming on.

"But does that mean that the more you glomp a person, the more you like them…so that means you really like Zexion!"

Demyx jumped when he heard that. Roxas looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Me and Zexy…eh…umm…hahaha…I really don't think…" Demyx was blushing madly, his tanned cheeks going a bright shade of red.

"You hit a sore point there," Axel said, patting Demyx on the shoulder. "He'll never admit that he adores Zexion."

"I-I-I-I do not!" Demyx stuttered.

"Sure you don't Demy," Axel waggled his eyebrows. He then became much more serious. "Though I'm not completely happy about the feelings you have for him, at least it's with someone that I can trust."

"Yeah…" Demyx muttered. "Anyway, I'm gonna go practice a bit more. You take care of Roxas alright."

The bubbly blond left quickly, sitar bouncing merrily on his back as it sung on its own. Roxas put a hand to his mouth, realising that maybe that wasn't the best way to put Demyx's glomping habits.

"He really does like Zexion, doesn't he?" Roxas murmured.

"He's liked him ever since the freshman year," Axel confirmed. "The problem is Zexion isn't gay. Or at least, Demyx believes he isn't."

"Huh?"

"Zex likes him too but it's just that Demyx is the first guy he's liked so he finds it hard to adjust to the fact that he is either homosexual or bisexual."

Roxas looked back to where Demyx had disappeared down, feeling pity for the blond musician.

"It must be hard having feelings for one of your own band mates yet not being able to do anything because you're too afraid of the reaction."

"I guess so. Demyx was always the one who had no trouble being open about himself back in high school."

_So they've known each other for a long time. I guess that explains why Axel was being protective of Demyx_, Roxas thought. He then smiled inwardly to himself. _It's kind of cute of Axel to be so worried._

"What are you grinning about?" Axel asked suspiciously. "If you think I'm jealous of Zex then you've got your-"

"It's not that."

"Huh?"

"Just wouldn't it be great if Demyx and Zexion did tell each other how they felt in the end? I mean, they'll be more fired up to do well and happier because I bet their feelings do influence on the band's performance…right?"

Axel didn't reply. He just looked the small blond.

_Maybe he doesn't think so. Roxas, you really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut._

"You could have a point there," Axel said distractedly. "I have noticed that Zexion's playing hasn't been up to scratch and Demyx seems a little distracted."

"So you're willing to help them out?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"I'm not going to play matchmaker," Axel answered firmly. "But if you want to help them, I won't stop you."

"Why won't you help them? They're your friends!"

"True but I feel that we should let them choose their path. If they don't choose the same one, we shouldn't redirect them."

"What makes you say that?" Roxas demanded. Axel looked at him, hiding whatever emotion he was feeling. Roxas glared at him as hard as he could with those damn innocent looking eyes of his. The older man sighed, putting a hand on the younger's blond head and ruffling his hair. "Hey!"

"Maybe when I get to know you better, I'll tell you why. For now, let's just get back to the house."

"Huh?"

"Don't you have an art class to go to later on today?" Axel questioned.

"Oh! That's right! But how…"

"Naminé."

_Naminé…what is she…_

* * *

Sora looked up blankly at the ceiling, going through everything that had been said to him on the subject of his refusal to acknowledge Riku. 

_You really ought to listen to what Riku has to say. He is guilty for not keeping in contact with you…Give him a chance. You may be surprised…will you hear what I have to say? It's really important…Please…don't you think Riku's been punished enough…Since you're not going to be mature about the problems between you and Riku, I'll set the example…give Riku a chance to explain. The truth may surprise you…_

_Oh shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_

He buried his face in his pillow. Was it his fault that he just couldn't forgive and forget someone he really cared for? That he couldn't forgive someone that had shattered his heart when he never heard from him?

_I will not cry_, Sora thought with determination. _I will not cry._

"Sora?" a soft voice asked through the closed door. "May I come in?"

"Door's open," Sora grunted.

The door creaked open as big boots treaded along the floor quietly. Sora felt his bed go further down into its frame as another body sat on the edge of it. He felt a hand go on his shoulder, its soft and delicate touch making his skin tingle slightly.

"Sora? You and Roxas haven't gotten into a fight, have you?"

"No Aerith," Sora mumbled. "He just said I was being immature."

The brunette looked at the freshman worriedly, her green eyes glimmering in the late morning light.

"In a way, I do see where everyone is coming from, but I can also see where you are coming from too."

Sora only murmured in reply. Aerith smiled and continued.

"It's always hard to forgive someone that's hurt you but sometimes the person that's hurt you did what they had to do in order to protect you from a larger hurt."

"A…larger hurt…?" Sora mused. He sat up, his blue eyes looking at Aerith. The older woman smiled gently at him. "Aerith."

"Yes?"

"Do you know something about Riku that I should know about? Was he protecting me and Roxas from something?"

Aerith closed her eyes, her head nodding a little. "It's not for me to say. I think it's best that you hear it from Riku." She then looked up, opening her green eyes. "Just take your time in letting Riku regain your trust. He is truly regretful for pushing you and Roxas away but at the time, it seemed like the only way to protect you from an even bigger pain."

She then looked at her watch, eyes widening with surprise.

"Oh dear. Looks like my Ancient Studies class will be starting soon. Maybe we can talk later Sora."

"I think I'd like that," Sora smiled.

Aerith chuckled a little before leaving the room. Sora's sunny smile dropped back into a thoughtful pout.

"An even bigger pain…what is it that you're hiding Riku?"

* * *

"…Yes. Yes. Yes. Perfect. All these ideas you have are just simply wonderful!" 

Namine giggled quietly, leaning over to Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas. If you weren't gay, would you think Professor Aeon is cute?"

"I might," Roxas murmured, closing one of his blue eyes in a bored expression. "Why? Would you if you were a lesbian?"

"Ah…" Namine started blushing profusely again, earning a chuckle from her best friend. "Th-that's not fair!"

"What's not fair Ms. Kyori?"

Naminé squealed with surprise, earning a hearty laughter from the class. Roxas suppressed a laugh too.

"Nothing Professor," Naminé mumbled shyly. Yuna smiled sweetly at the young artist.

"Well then, please don't disrupt the class. We only have less than three weeks to prepare for the exhibition."

"I'm sorry…"

Yuna nodded her head and went on her merry way among her students. Naminé shot a glare at Roxas.

"You did that on purpose," she hissed.

"Not my fault you're so easy to embarrass," Roxas replied coyly. He then continued his preliminary sketch, which was basically a bunch on shapes meshed together as an outline.

_I wish I had a chance to sketch his face…but he would think it would be weird if I asked him to model._

He hadn't realised that Naminé was looking over his shoulder. If he had, Roxas would have tried to curb one of his preliminary habits. He tended to write what things were and where a few circles were standing next to a long thin rectangle, a big capital letters was the name 'Axel' **(2)** . Naminé's eyes widened with delight.

_How cute! He's going to draw Axel for the exhibition!_

She then got a devious smile on her face.

"I know who you're thinking about," she claimed in a sing-song voice.

"Oh?" Roxas started, completely not taking notice. "Who?"

"Starts with an A and ends in an L. A-X-E-L. Axel."

Roxas nearly fell out of his seat.

"Naminé!" he hissed as quietly as he could. Yuna didn't seem to have heard thankfully. "What on earth makes you say that I'm thinking about him?!"

"Hmm…maybe because he's the subject of your painting and that you've written his name in capital letters on your sketch," Naminé teased.

"Ah…"

The words Roxas wanted to say slipped out his mind and he just stubbornly turned away to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks. Naminé giggled even more.

"Well, either way, I guess it just means I'll have to go on my fall back plan for the exhibition."

"Fall back plan?"

"Mmhm. I planned on having you and Axel posing for me but seeing as you seem to be doing OK with getting along with him, I don't think I should get involved."

"Naminé!" Roxas moaned. "Yuffie has warped your mind."

Roxas stood up, turning his preliminary sketch around so that no one else would see it before politely asking for a bathroom break. Naminé grinned wickedly as she immediately started texting the self-proclaimed Great Ninja Yuffie.

**Plan A has 2 b postponed 4 a l8r d8. Roxas is doin fine on his own. Hows Operation: Zemyx?**

She put her phone away, continuing to do the sketch of the cityscape that she had originally planned. She felt a vibration in her pocket. She took her phone out to look at the new message.

**Aww! I wantd hot AkuRoku action! Operation: Zemyx will b in full swing soon. Axel told me tht Roxas wants to get them 2getha after gentle persuasion. ttyl!**

Naminé grinned. She liked this matchmaking business. To her, it just meant seeing her friends being happy in the end. Though she would admit that she wouldn't mind seeing Roxas kissing Axel herself. Then again, who wouldn't want to see the cute blond happy and in love?

* * *

**(1)** More of a reference to my personal life. My brother affectionately calls me 'Tomato face' when I get embarrassed (cheers...not)  
**(2)** This is actually what I do when drawing complicated pictures! No one can understand them because they get so higgledy-piggledy! 

Also, I forgot to mention that the little Cloud/Leon encounter in the previous chapter was based on a Cleon doujinshi that I found on deviantart (dot) com. I just found the fact that Cloud was ticklish too kawaii to ignore! I'll try and find the link when I can. Promise.


	7. Stalker

**A/N:** Fuu fuu fuu. I'm back with Magnetic Attraction goodness, where the boys are hot, Yuffie's turning Nami into a yaoi fangirl and Marluxia's a perve. Hee hee, so you see, I'm in a very good mood today. Must be all the fizzy I've been having.

Anyways, I have to say that I'm incredibly and utterly grateful off you guys. 1950 hits so far! So thank you! Also, thanks to these wonderful amazing people who reviewed:  
_Shadow of Darkness 22:_ You know, true story, I never realise I've written something funny until I reread what I've written. I didn't even realise Yuffie's text message in the last chapter was amusing until I read it AFTER I posted it! Anyway, here's your update.  
_benji's lover iz a cowfree:_ Yeah. I think Nami is quite a devious person in reality but hides it under being all sweet and innocent. You'd have to be pretty devious if you w  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle:_ Thanks again! And trust me, being called Tomato Face by your little brother who is taller than you is not cute. It's annoying for me...  
_ChaosHarbor:_ Thanks. I don't really like OOC very much but I can deal with it. I just don't see the point of complete deconstructing the characters' personalities when you're practically given them on a silver platter. Rant aside, I give you the next update.  
_Daddy Elric:_ It's OK. As long as you read it, that's great. But again, I hadn't realised the text message was amusing until I reread it myself!  
_Splee:_ (accepts chocolate statue) Thanks! I have no idea why I made Roxas slap Axel... answers on the back of a review or PM please.

So please read, review and enjoy! Feedback appreciated muchly!

**

* * *

Stalker**

Sora was sitting on his bed, looking at the note he had written while contemplating on whether to end his lack of acknowledgement of a certain silver haired someone or not. He read it for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

_Meet me on the roof at 5. I'm willing to listen to you now. Sora._

"I can't give him this," Sora whispered. "Part of me wants to listen but all the same, I can't help but feel that what he'll say to me is just going to be more painful than the fact that he didn't say anything."

"So you're just gonna be a coward and not do anything?"

"Wah! Yuffie?!"

"That's right!" Yuffie grinned widely. "The White Rose of Radiant Garden! **(1)** The Great Ninja Yuffie! And she's asking you if you're gonna forgive Riku and if you're ready to go to class."

This was the thing with Sora's classes. Their professor preferred that all of his students were together so to make his life easier and provide unity among the different years so that usually meant that Sora walked over to the Drama department with Yuffie and Cloud.

"I'm coming," Sora groaned, picking himself up from the bed. He then looked back at the note, taking a deep breath. "OK. I'm gonna do it."

Yuffie had a grin that, if Sora had known Yuffie's true intentions, would be screaming _hooray-Soriku-action-coming-soon!_ But Sora read the grin as a sign of approval from the sophomore.

"Great!" Yuffie cheered. "Let's go to Riku's room then. He'll be in the middle of English and Axel hasn't come back yet. No one will see you go in."

She opened the door for him, taking a look up and down the 'straight' Akegata twin. He was wearing baggy black pants that stopped just above his slim ankles and a white sleeveless shirt that hugged all the right places. He wore large black and orange trainers on his feet. To anyone, girl and guy, he looked almost irresistible. Scratch that. He _was_ irresistibly cute!

_No wonder Riku likes him so much. And it's so kawaii that he wanted to protect Sora from the fact that his dad is living with his mom. KAWAII!_

"Yuffie? Why do you look so excited?"

"No reason! No reason! Let's just put that note in Riku's room and meet Cloud! Apparently the professor has an announcement to make today!"

Yuffie grabbed his hand, dragging him along strongly. "Come on!"

"Yuffie!"

* * *

If there was anything any dramatist in RGU feared most, it was the drama professor, Xehanort Xareth. **(2)** The dark man with long flowing silver hair and orange eyes just seemed to pierce into your very soul, discovering all the well kept secrets that it hid. Right now, the three Shiva House dramatists were sitting in the audience stalls with the rest of their huge class while their professor was on stage. 

"Right, everyone listening? Yes? Good."

Everyone was silent when they heard the soft yet dangerously icy voice of Professor Xareth. Sora shivered slightly. There was something about his teacher that always gave him the creeps.

"Since the Art department decided to do an exhibition, and that resulted with the rest of the departments realising that our scarily devious Art professor seems to remember every festival but decides to jump on us with it at the last minute, we will be deciding to show off your talents by performing a play that I will choose by Friday this week."

An excited murmur erupted among the students.

"You are so going to get a main role Cloudy," Yuffie whispered. Sora looked at the blond junior with interest.

"Yeah, a main female role as usual since Xareth is so nasty to me."

"Female? Why?" Sora asked quietly.

"Because I apparently look more like a convincing girl despite having muscles," Cloud droned. He then looked up and down Sora.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Has Xareth seen you act?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because, having said that's its most likely I'll get the female role, I'm beginning to have doubts since you have a more girlish figure."

"I wha??"

"Actually, I would rather like to see Sora in a dress," Yuffie giggled. "I've seen Cloud in one so many times…but it never gets boring."

"Yuffie!" Sora hissed.

"Strife!"

"Yes?" Cloud answered wearily, looking straight at the glowing orange eyes of Xehanort.

"You and Akegata are working together. Act 1, Scene 3. Strife, you're the male role. Get practicing."

Sora was about to ask about what the scene entailed but Cloud grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. He was silent the whole way to one of the dressing rooms, only sometimes looking back to see the confused and worried look on the freshman's face.

"If you think I'm gonna rape you, I'm not," Cloud told him. "It's just that I don't want the yaoi fan-girls bothering us."

"Huh? Why would they bother us? Neither of us are gay."

"What? Has Leon had a sex change without me knowing about it?"

Sora nearly fell onto the floor when he heard that. "You?! And Leon?!"

"Not so loud Sora," Cloud winced. He then lugged the brunet freshman into an empty dressing room, locking the door behind him for their own protection. He sighed heavily. Sora looked at him with a shocked look, blue eyes widening in a way that could only be described as irresistibly cute. Cloud smiled at him, bringing his right hand up where a silver ring with the shape of a lion's head sculpted into it rested on his ring finger.

"You…and Leon…" Sora said again.

"Yes. We're boyfriends. And before you ask, yes, people know that. Even Roxas and Naminé know."

"And you failed to tell me this why?"

"You never asked. Plus, you were too busy being angry at Riku to even notice."

_Damn you Riku!_

"Anyways," Cloud sighed, flipping to their scene. "Let's see what we've got."

A few moments silence reigned in the room as Sora followed Cloud's example and flicked through the script that they had been tossed to from Xehanort a few days ago. The play was a new one called '_I want to be Your Canary_' **(3)** . Sora wasn't too keen on it at first, mostly because its dealing with politics got confusing but then Cloud and Yuffie helped him out so now he liked it. Reading the scene, he realised it was an intimate one between the lead male, Marcus, and the lead female, Princess Cornelia.

"Erm, Cloud."

"Yes?"

"Do we have to get touchy feely?"

"Do you want to have Xareth on your back?"

"No…"

"Then deal with it."

Cloud cleared his voice, nodding his head towards Sora. "We'll just read the lines first. Then we'll try acting them out."

"OK."

* * *

Roxas sighed deeply as he looked at the canvas with light pencil marks on it. All it needed now was paint and maybe a face on the tall stranger. 

"So you're gonna stay here later?" Naminé questioned. "Why?"

"I just need time to think Nami," Roxas smiled. "I'll be back in time for dinner. I promise."

"OK, but…" she paused, looking a little sheepish. Roxas looked at her curiously. "Riku and Demyx told me that there's this other band that are always looking for ways to threaten them and that there's this crazy stalker who'll more than likely know we're here." Naminé squealed in fear. "Don't let me walk on my own!"

"Naminé," Roxas started very patiently. "If it makes you feel better I'll get one of the other guys to walk you back." He looked around, eyes resting on a scary looking grey haired girl that wore a lot of black. He knew that the girl's name was Paine…that and she happened to have the same last name as Zexion by odd coincidence. Maybe they were related.

"Um, hey Paine," Roxas called, forcing himself not to shrink away when her scarily dark eyes landed passively on him. Paine Meimei did not look very interested. "Do you mind if you took Naminé back to Shiva? I'd really appreciate it."

Paine didn't seem to move, blinking between him and the shy girl who was retreating into his shoulder. She then smiled and nodded. "Sure. I wanted to go see how my baby cousin was doing anyway."

"Great," Roxas gave his best sunny smile. "See Nami, nothing to worry about."

"But what about you?"

"I can handle a few bad guys. Don't you worry."

That was not strictly true but Roxas wasn't going to let Naminé know that the likelihood of Roxas getting out of a fight without a bruise or two…if not a broken rib. He didn't want Naminé to worry. He then nudged her towards Paine.

"I'll see you at dinner. Save me a place."

"OK."

"Let's go Naminé," Paine droned monotonously. The two girls left, leaving the freshman behind. He sighed and looked back at the canvas. He then looked at his watch. Three o'clock. Riku would be back home. Sora would be in the middle of class with Cloud and Yuffie. Aerith would be grocery shopping for next week. Leon and Tifa would be sparring for stress release. Zexion would probably be avoiding Demyx like the plague while said blond musician would be following him like a puppy. Marluxia and Larxene…he didn't want to think about what they would be doing. Then there was Axel…where would he be?

_Let's see. There's the Music department. He might be around campus smoking. Or alternatively he might be at Shiva. Why am I even thinking about this anyway?_

He sighed with frustration, looking at his canvas and choosing his colours. He stopped when he saw the bright fiery red acrylic.

_Just like that big spiked up mop of hair_, he grinned silently. _Why is it that Axel's hair is so easy to remember…?  
_

* * *

"OK Sora, are you ready with this?" Cloud asked. "Because, not meaning to stress you out, Xareth is going to be watching us like a hawk." He then looked out from behind the curtain at Professor Xehanort's expression. He was pretty annoyed so far. "I really don't want to sit through a lecture about how we have no heart and no passion for the subject." 

"Yeah," Sora assured the blond junior. Though it was pretty obvious that the brunet freshman was still finding it difficult to be intimate with another man. Especially one he only just found out batted for the other side. Cloud ruffled his brunet spikes affectionately.

"Good."

"Strife! Akegata! Get on!"

Sora held his breath. _Here we go…  
_

* * *

Axel had met Riku along the way back to Shiva. It was more of a common occurrence on these days since Axel tended to hang around the entertainment district of the campus most days and the English department wasn't too far away. They said nothing on the walk home and up to their room, just walking in the comfortable silence. 

"So you and Roxas are getting a little bit closer I heard," Riku stated. "Or so I've heard from Demyx."

"He's just hoping," Axel sighed. "Me and Roxas have patched things up but I'm not going to lock him up, tie him to the bed and start ravishing him if that's what Demyx –and Yuffie might I add- wants."

"Well, at least you guys are on civil terms. I don't think Sora's gonna give up."

"Hey, you may be pleasantly surprised," Axel smirked

"But let me guess: don't get your hopes up," Riku mocked. "Honestly, everything when it comes to relationships always seem to end up as doom and gloom in your eyes."

"Everything will end up doom and gloom anyway," Axel retorted, pushing the door to their room. Inside, the room was decorated with posters of favourite bands ('Chasers' **(4)** taking pride of place on the door), pictures from home, pictures of them at significant parts of the college life such as their first concert. The beds were were things would differentiate. Riku's bed had a sea blue duvet on it and what looked like a stuffed paupu fruit resting on the bed. The furry soft toy had been a present from the twins just months before they left Destiny Islands and Riku had always treasured it, not caring about the other's teasing when they found out about it. Axel's duvet was black but on his bedside table was an arrangement of different lighters. Riku often wondered how on earth the house hadn't burst into flames yet with all these lighters. However, there was a keychain that was shaped like an elaborate chakram that he did hold dear. Mostly because it was the only reminder of his home since he refused to have anything from his home anywhere in the room. This keychain in question had been made by his older sister when he was seven. Right now she was back in Traverse Town working in the music industry. Axel collapsed onto his bed, taking a look at his watch. Three thirty. Riku was standing over his bed.

"What's up Riku?" Axel asked.

"Sora…"

"Huh?"

"Read this."

A paper was shoved into his face. He raised an eyebrow.

"So Sora is going to listen to you now. That's interesting. That's very interesting."

"Do you think…do you think he'll be prepared for it?" Riku asked tentatively. "I mean…it's not like I can go up to him and say 'oh hey, Sora old buddy. Guess what? Your dad's living with my mom. What a small world we live in.'"

"He'll find out anyway. I think it would be better if he heard from you though. That way he'll understand why you did what you did."

"Yeah…you're right. Thanks pal."

"No problem."

The door burst open, revealing what looked like a distressed Naminé. A completely disinterested girl followed her.

"Naminé. Paine. Knock. Please," Riku narrowed his eyes. He then noticed something was missing. "Where's Roxas?"

"Still at the Art department," Naminé answered.

"And you want one of us to go back and collect him," Axel predicted.

"Please! Pretty please with sugar on top! What if that stalker you guys talked about showed up! Or one of those bands! Or-" Paine covered her mouth with a leather gloved hand.

"I think you're obsessing about it a bit too much," Paine muttered. "I just came to see Zexion after acting as chaperone." Naminé looked up at Paine with blue eyes that could rival Sora's and Roxas'. Axel saw that look before. His sister when she wanted something from their parents when they were little. He and his big brother could never pull the look off with their green eyes. Paine sighed. "But if it's going to make you feel better, fine. Axel, would you please go and check up on Roxas. Judging from the look on Riku, he's got more important matters to deal with." She had said all that in a monotone voice. Axel shrugged, heaving himself off his bed and grabbing one of his lighters, the silver one. He checked his pocket. Yep, cigarettes were in there.

"Not like I got anything better to do. Nice seeing ya Paine. Good luck Riku."

He left.

* * *

Roxas looked at the unfinished trial piece, smiling at how the different misty greys, whites and blacks merged together so perfectly so far. He hadn't used the red yet. He was a little dubious about it. But then again, it was only a trial. If he didn't like it, he would use a different colour. 

"But it wouldn't be the same," he muttered with annoyance. He then realised why it wouldn't be the same. "Damn…"

"Excuse me."

Roxas looked over to the door, his thoughtful pout still on his face. He was now staring at a very tall pale man. He had long flowing silver hair and luminous green eyes that seemed to glow almost like Cloud's. His angular face was flawless and inviting and his body was being hidden by a loose black dress shirt and tight denim jeans, a tiny bit of his muscular chest on show. In short, this man was like a god. A god Roxas find nice to look at but wasn't exactly attracted too. Something about this man just oozed cocky arrogance, a quality he didn't find very appealing.

"Can I help you?" Roxas smiled brightly, trying to copy his twin.

"No. I was just passing by when I heard you talking to…" the man looked around the room. "Yourself as it seems."

"Oh. Well. I tend to do that sometimes," Roxas grinned uneasily. "Old habits die hard and all that jazz."

"Indeed." The man stood behind the seated artist, looking at his trial piece. Roxas felt increasingly uncomfortable about this. He flinched visibly when he felt a lock of the man's flowing hair slipped past his cheek. "Is this a trial?"

"Y-yes," Roxas stuttered, shivering when the man's breath blew into his ear.

"It's very good." The man then rested a long pale hand on Roxas' smaller one. Roxas flinched again. "This beautiful hand did this."

"H-hey! Slow down! I don't even know who you are!" Roxas yelped.

"Sephiroth," the man whispered softly as his other hand wrapped itself around the freshman's body and play with the band of his jeans. Roxas tried to fight out but Sephiroth's grip was too tight and too strong.

"Get off me!"

"Why?"

Roxas could only reply in a strangled gasp when Sephiroth found a particularly ticklish spot on his neck with his cold pale lips.

"Help…" he whimpered.

* * *

**(1) **This a reference to the self-introduction of Yuffie in Dirge of Cerberus. It goes something like: 'I am the White Rose of Wutai! Yuffie! (something something. Van goes over a bump. Yuffie falls and crashes her head into the side) Owie!'  
**(2)** Seeing as Xehanort is basically an anagram of No Heart with an added X (like the Nobodies of Org XIII), I made his last name an anagram of Heart with an X.  
**(3)** The play that is shown at the beginning and ending of FFIX. It was basically the only one I could think of that I could make up as I go along with some of the clips to be honest.  
**(4)** You read it right. The Chasers (Aqua, Ven and Terra) are playing a role in this...possibly later on in here. Much later. It's still early days for H.R. 

Also, Sephiroth's entrance (any suggestions for a last name or a meaning? I'm tearing my hair out about it because I don't want to use Jenova unless I absolutely have to! P.S. Sephiroth equals the equivalent of the **Y**evon of all **E**vil **S**exiness! All hail! (worships) ) was based on a particularly sleezy teacher that hit on the female protagonist of the manga, MARS. I only have a very good photographic memory to go by though since I wasn't particularly interested in it but read it anyway because I was bored and a friend suggested it. I guess you could read it if you're into 'bad boy-good girl find true love' stories. Personally I prefer my shonen ai and yaoi. Much more fun. Anyways! Feedback appreciated muchly! (looks at you with puppy pouts and promises to give you cookies if you do. The homemade chocolate chip ones that go faster than Chips Ahoy.)


	8. Sketches and Forgiveness

**A/N:** It is beginning to scare me just how fast I've been updating this. Must be because I have absolutely nada to do schoolwise since exams are finished and I don't go back until next week to start next year's courses. That and I have had a lot of encouragement from the readership and reviews. So thank you!

Thanks to these guys for reviewing:  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_ (Yes. I quite agree with you. SEPHIROTH IS GOD! EVIL GOD BUT GOD NONETHELESS! Ahem...sorry)  
_Evil Genius of the COCA x2 _(Oh!! That explains it, you psychic you. And I'm pretty much in the same boat as you. My school had been an all girl's school so everyone gets a bit squemish whenever yaoi or yuri is mentioned (save for boys when it comes to yuri) But I do have a friend outside school who agrees with me!)  
_paupu fruits rox_ (Roxy will be OK. Hope you enjoy this)  
_XInsanely-SaneX_ (Yep. I was kind of hoping people would get that feeling. Sephiroth is sexy in that creepy sort of way)  
_drace-hunter_ (Hmm...one of the greatest mysteries in this story is why Roxas seems a tad more mellow in here. I'll have to think about this. Anyways, thanks to you, Sephiroth has a last name now. Dark Angel has a nice ring to it, don't you think?)  
_ChaosHarbor_ (Yes. Yes I agree with you too. See SUFFERLOSTSOUL for outburst)  
_Splee_ (Good thing I'm not gonna let Sephy go any further than he is lol)  
_Shadow of Darkness 22_ (hee hee. Cliffy's are my speciality. You may be getting a few of these)  
_Aryna.Tahashi_ (Fear not! Roxy will be saved! And here's the update)  
_Daddy Elric_ (I love Sora and his naiviety. It's fun writing him being completely clueless. And here's the update. Enjoy!)

Also, I think I may have something that could be of interest to you all (devious look) You see, despite taking art, I suck when it comes to drawing people (especially when it comes to Sora's hair! Damn that loveable spiky mop!) and I had so desperately wanted to illustrate parts of this story. So, dear readers, I decided to introduce... CONTEST TIME! Basically, I would really love it if anyone could draw a cover for Magnetic Attraction provided that you get it to me by the 30th of June and you have fun with it. To get it to me, you can either send a link via review or PM (you will have to space the letters out for it to get through. they don't like wed addresses for some reason) or, if you happen to have a deviantart account, contact mine. This is the link: angel lady . deviantart . com (all one word)

Thank you. Now please read, review and enjoy. Feedback appreciated muchly and I have another batch of cookies available... OH! And the winner can request a one-shot of their choice. Het, yuri or yaoi. Any pairing. No strings attached. (sighs with amazement) Long winded this Author's Note, eh?

**

* * *

Sketches and Forgiveness**

Roxas was writhing within Sephiroth's grasp, yelping every time he felt the older man's lips on him, trying to scream but finding that he couldn't. He couldn't kick, couldn't punch, couldn't even bite him because Sephiroth had the advantage of standing up while he was seated and that his hands were too busy elsewhere. All he could do was struggle against him.

"Get off me!" he finally managed to scream.

"Shh. Relax. Try to enjoy it."

"I can't bloody well enjoy being raped! So get off me or else!"

"Threats just encourage me," Sephiroth grinned as he kissed that spot on Roxas' neck, making Roxas gasp.

"Help!" Roxas gasped, holding back terrified tears that threatened to spill.

"Hey. Kurotenshi. Would you step away from blondie before I make you," a familiar voice warned. Sephiroth stopped his molesting, turning to the door.

"Kasai. What a pleasant surprise," he sneered. "But I think I'll be going back to what I had been doing."

"I think he told you to get off him," the voice stated in a dangerously low voice. Roxas took a look, relieved to see Axel standing there, cigarette in mouth but green eyes looking murderous. Roxas managed to free himself from Sephiroth and stand aside, giving Axel the chance to punch up the lecherous silver haired man if he so wished. Roxas was contemplating on it, but was more curious in what the two older men had to say.

Sephiroth peered with a cold smile. "You don't like sharing your belongings, hmm?"

"Belongings?!" Roxas cried indignantly. "I am not somebody's property!!"

Axel's hand clenched into a fist. Roxas wondered why.

"Kurotenshi, if you don't leave this instant, so God help me, I will kill you for stalking blondie over there."

"He's the stalker!?" Roxas demanded, shocked at the knowledge.

Sephiroth turned to smile, smirking when he saw the shiver in the blond boy. He then turned back to Axel, walking past the tall red head. He then stopped right next to him.

"If you so desperately want to keep what's yours safe, I suggest putting a collar on him Kasai."

"Hey! I'm here you know!" Roxas snapped. Axel just shot Sephiroth a dangerous look.

"Leave. Now."

"Just about to."

As fast as Sephiroth had appeared, he was gone. Silence reigned in the art room. Axel closed his eyes, muttering quietly under his breath, but what Roxas wasn't sure of. Roxas was blushing profusely, unable to comprehend why he didn't fight as hard as he should've done. Then again, he had been questioning himself as to why he didn't punch Axel. Life had these little mysteries that seemed to have no answer. Axel then opened his jade eyes, looking around the room before resting his eyes on Roxas. The blond freshman shrunk a little bit.

"Um…well…" Roxas just couldn't find the words to say. Footsteps echoed in the room. Roxas looked down at the floor, hoping that maybe he would find inspiration. He then saw two black boots just centimetres away from his own grey and white trainers.

"He didn't hurt you, right?" Axel asked. Roxas swore he heard…concern in his voice. Roxas looked up, seeing the green eyes and confirming that what he had heard was true.

"I…I don't think so," Roxas said as he rubbed the ticklish spot on his neck, wincing when it throbbed painfully. Axel raised a hand and moved Roxas' hand away, the blush on Roxas' face seemingly going unnoticed by him. The blush deepened when a long pale finger brushed against the throbbing spot gently.

_Pianist fingers_, Roxas mused.

"Sephiroth left his mark on you," Axel muttered angrily. He then relaxed slightly. "At least that's all he did."

"Tell me it's not what I think it is," Roxas groaned.

"It's a love bite."

"I told you not to tell me!"

Axel chuckled quietly. Roxas face screwed up in anger.

"Do you think it's funny!?"

"Not the situation. Your reaction," Axel explained. He then mellowed down, looking at Roxas with seriousness. "Roxas," he started. The blond felt his knees go weak when he heard his name being spoken.

"Yeah?"

"It seems that Sephiroth has taken a liking to you," Axel muttered venomously, as if the words were a deadly poison in itself.

"What makes you say that? I bet he-"

"That's the point. You're the first one who knows Cloud that he's ever made advances on," Axel interrupted, laughing inwardly at the shocked expression on his cherubic face. He hoped that he didn't show it in his eyes. "Every one else he would just say nasty things or, in Leon's case mostly, try to kill them."

Roxas' eyes widened and shimmered even more in that shocked expression. Axel continued on, serious expression not leaving his face.

"So from now on, someone has to accompany you. I won't let you walk around on your own if Sephiroth is taking an interest in you," Axel decreed, making it painfully obvious that Roxas was pretty much a prisoner while Sephiroth was living and breathing on campus. Roxas sighed in defeat, the energy to fight just not being with him. Axel had this effect on him at the moment.

"Fine. But can I ask one thing?"

"What's that?" Axel asked in suspicion.

"What are you going to do with a pink-haired bisexual pervert who will take a shine to either me or Sora?"

"Riku's pretty much sorting that one out," Axel answered in a monotone voice. Roxas didn't doubt that Riku was. Axel then stepped away from the small freshman, leaning against the statue of one of Radiant Garden's guardian gods. "So how long do you think you'll be here?"

"Only until six," Roxas answered truthfully. He really wanted to avoid Marluxia at all costs and any fights between Sora and Riku. He then smiled meekly. "Do you mind?"

Axel waved a hand indifferently. "Got nothing better to do. I might get some lyrics in here anyway."

Roxas smiled and nodded, going back to his canvas which hid his blushing face. He was in a room _-an art studio of all places!-_ with Axel, a guy who he thought was a jerk but was now becoming more and more amiable, and he was going to be here with him for -Roxas checked his watch- an hour and a half! On top of all that, his trial piece had aforementioned sophomore as the subject!

_How did I get so lucky?_ Roxas droned inwardly. _First I'm on the verge of getting raped but escaping with a love bite and now I have Axel in the same room as me and the piece. Why God? Why?_

* * *

It was now nearing five o'clock. Riku was pacing the room nervously, going through everything that he could say to the brunet Akegata twin. 

"OK, I can't be too subtle nor can I be too blunt…but godammit he can be so dense sometimes," Riku fumed.

He looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table just as it turned five. He took a deep breath, gazing at the toy paupu fruit for comfort before leaving the room and walking briskly up to the rooftop stairway.

Before Aerith and Marluxia came, the rooftop was never used. But now, it had potted plants that thrived in full sunlight, some outdoor furniture and even a little bird bath, courtesy of Aerith since she loved to hear birdsong. Because of this, it had become a well-used spot for those who wanted the peace and quiet you couldn't get downstairs, especially by Zexion who enjoyed the zen-like solitude created. Right now, Riku could see Sora leaning against the side, looking out at what he could see of campus. Riku took a deep breath.

"Sora," he called, announcing his arrival. The freshman turned, blue eyes smiling at him but his face was expressionless, serious. Riku fought back the lump forming in the back of his throat as he made his way over. For awhile, nothing could be said between the two as they just took in each other.

Riku's hair was longer now and had a more silvery sheen to it if the sunlight caught it. He was taller and more muscular, his face curving in a mixture of harsh and gentle angles. His skin was still like vanilla ice cream despite living on Destiny Island and still as smooth as silk. Yet he still had the same sea green eyes that always stood out, sometimes as calm as the ocean on a sunny island day, sometimes as stormy as a harsh tempest.

Sora was much shorter than Riku, his childhood chocolate brown spikes now an array of cinnamon, mahogany, chocolate and the odd strand of chestnut in the sunlight. He had very little muscle but the silver-haired sophomore knew better than to underestimate his brunet childhood friend. His skin was still as tan and as smooth as it had been when he was living on the island yet his face hadn't lengthened or become more angular over the years. No, it had much softer curves to portray his overly innocent blue eyes that sparkled like the brightest star in the sky. The very same eyes that Riku had seen as a child.

"You've changed," Riku murmured.

"We both have changed," Sora corrected. "But we're still the same people."

Riku nodded, relieved that he was seeing the same old Sora of years ago instead of the angry one. Sora then smiled meekly.

"I hope you realise just how much you hurt me by not writing back," Sora mused. Riku looked at him sorrowfully. "You hurt me a lot more than Roxas and he's usually the more sensitive of the two of us."

"I know," Riku whispered. "Roxas told me."

Sora nodded, looking up at the blue sky thoughtfully.

"Ever since we came here, I always wondered why Roxas forgave you so quickly. Was it because he wasn't as damaged by you as I was? Or is it because he's more forgiving than I am?" He looked at Riku, eyes shining questioningly. Riku could only look away, not knowing the answer to it. "I must have spent everyday by the mailbox, just waiting and hoping that someday I would see a letter from you. Praying that maybe you would write back and tell me what kept you for so long."

"Sora…"

"But you didn't. You never wrote back. And that hurt. I didn't have a best friend anymore."

Riku immediately turned to Sora, sea eyes looking at him with shock.

"I never replaced you with someone else. I couldn't replace you with anyone. You're just too important to be replaced."

The tears started to fall from Sora's eyes. It took a lot of strength from Riku not to just take the small freshman into his arms and comfort him.

"Sora…"

"What was it that stopped you from writing back?!" Sora demanded angrily, tears in his eyes. "What?!"

Riku was definitely not prepared for this. But he had to tell him. He owed it to Sora to tell him the truth that needed to be revealed. Riku stood right in front of Sora, looking down on him as the brunet looked up with those demanding eyes.

"Your dad," Riku answered after a long pause. Blunt, he knew, but Sora had bluntly asked him why he never replied back. Sora looked at him with shocked eyes.

"What about _him_?" Sora asked, saying 'him' poisonously.

"He's living with my mom."

Sora said nothing, the shocked look on his face speaking volumes. Riku took this as a sign to continue.

"I was afraid that I would hurt you if you ever found out where he was so it seemed that the only way to protect you from that hurt was to hurt you by not writing back. It didn't seem as painful but…Sora, it was hell for me. I've hated myself for doing it but at least it protected you from the truth."

Sora still said nothing, but his shocked look turned back to angry. He hit Riku's chest hard.

"You idiot!" he screeched. "Do you think I would care where my dad was when he left us!? I would beg you to kill him for me!!"

"I was pretty close to murdering him myself," Riku laughed quietly. Sora didn't seem to have heard him.

"If you would've told me, sure I would've been upset, but I wouldn't blame you! It wasn't your fault that he left us to be with your mom! It's his and his alone! And it's his fault now for tearing us apart! It's his fault for me thinking that I did something to make you angry! It's his fault for-"

"Sora," Riku said firmly. Sora stopped speaking, looking up at him with those big blue eyes of his. "Just stop talking now. Just say if I'm forgiven or not."

The freshman looked at him blankly for awhile. Riku then felt two arms draw around his waist, pulling Sora closer into the sophomore. His forehead rested on his chest. Riku felt butterflies in his stomach all of a sudden.

"You're forgiven for being an idiotic long lost best friend," Sora murmured softly. "And I'm sorry for being such a hothead to you."

"That's more of Axel's department," Riku laughed, wrapping his ivory-coloured arms around the younger boy's waist. "But I forgive you too. It was perfectly understandable why you behaved like that."

Everything that could be said was now out in the open. All that the two could do now was just stand there, reacquainting each other's feel in the friendly embrace, learning new things about the other. Riku had harder muscles. Sora was much softer. Riku was more protective of Sora while the freshman was gripping onto him possessively. All this. The sky began to darken.

* * *

It was now five fifteen. Roxas was looking at the canvas blankly, looking at the colourless figure of his painting. He pouted. This trial wasn't going to be finished if he didn't do something about the figure. He looked over to where Axel was. The red-head was on his second cigarette now, staring critically at everyone else's trials and the older final pieces until he stopped at the statue. 

"Hey, Roxas," Axel started.

"Yeah?" Roxas questioned.

"Who's this?"

Roxas looked at the guardian god. The statue was of a naked woman sitting on a rock, her body and hair positioned so that it covered her signs of womanhood. She carried a harp and had a pair of wings sprouting from her head. The blank empty eyes looked on mysteriously as a smile greeted those who saw her.

"Siren," Roxas answered, "The guardian of the arts."

"I thought so," Axel mused, leaning over at her. His green eyes looked at her with a misty gaze. He then smirked slightly. "Guess I gotta thank her for keeping on eye on the music."

"Huh?" Roxas arched an eyebrow quizzically. His blue eyes widened when he saw Axel press his lips on the statue and slowly detach himself from Siren. Roxas felt a huge lump in his stomach and his heart started knocking violently against his ribs. This was becoming way too much.

"Umm…umm…"

"Spit it out Roxas," Axel sighed.

"Umm…would…would you…" Roxas felt himself blushing. Axel was looking at him with narrowed curious eyes. _Spit it out godammit!_

"Please may I sketch you!?!" he finally asked after much forcing. Axel nearly stumbled. He blinked a few times as he stared blankly at the blushing blond, black tattoos dancing tauntingly beneath his blinking eyes. Roxas stared at the floor, cursing himself for being such an idiot.

"Sure," Axel replied at long last. "Where do you want me?"

Roxas looked up at him, not believing his luck. He held his breath for a moment. "Just sit down in front of me. I really just want to have a look at your face."

Axel dragged a chair, sitting with the back facing Roxas and his legs spread apart. He rested his head on his hands, looking at Roxas with a bored look. Roxas smiled shyly at Axel and got to work, bringing a sketchpad and pencil out and immediately beginning to sketch quickly and quietly. Axel said nothing, his eyes beginning to drop as the sound of pencil stroking across the page lulled him to sleep. Roxas continued to sketch, looking up at Axel at intervals.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep too_, Roxas thought. _You know, I kinda wish this will last for…forever. But why? I mean, he's a jerk. But he came here, and he saved me from Sephiroth. Doesn't that say that beneath that bad attitude he's got a good heart? Doesn't it?_

The peace was shattered at about five thirty by the sound of a mobile's ringtone, disturbing Axel's peaceful sleep. He mumbled something incoherent before answering; all the while Roxas continued sketching with a blush.

"Yes Naminé. Roxas is OK…That's good to hear…Hmm? What?...Got it got it. We'll be back by six. Tell Aerith not to throw away our dinner."

He hung up, looking at Roxas for a while. The blond freshman couldn't tell what the red head was thinking, per usual.

"We better get back," Axel said. "Aerith can be one vengeful domestic goddess underneath all that sweetness."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like food going cold and being wasted eventually. It's her law when it comes to meal times."

"Oh, OK. You just wait in the lobby and I'll catch up. I gotta clean up."

Axel shrugged and made his way out, puffing on his once forgotten cigarette. Roxas smiled, looking down at his detailed sketch of Axel's face.

"Definitely going to keep this," he grinned brightly, putting it away and proceeding to tidy up his mess.


	9. Kiss

**A/N:** Editing this, I had been drinking hot milk with sugar to help me try to sleep but it didn't work. I have proven to myself that I can stay awake through absolutely everything now! Also, I'm absolutely speechless at the response to this yet again. We're more than halfway there to 100 and we still haven't entered double didgets chapterwise! I'm actually beginning to think that I have found my niche in the land of fanfiction (seeing as I am (in my eyes) notorious for only staying in one area for about a year before moving on to the next). Also, a couple of nights ago, I found **Advanced Theory** by the absolutely gobsmackingly amazing _Dualism_. For those of you who have not read it yet, GO. NOW. You have no idea what you are missing! I wish I could write like her...but I digress.

So anyway, thank you to everyone who has been reading and putting this on their alerts and/or favs. (Current Count: 33 on alert, 19 on fav) An thanks to these lovely people for reviewing (you all get homemade chocolate chip cookies!) :  
_XInsanely-SaneX_ (Yep. That's right. Sephy is that and more. COOKIES!)  
_Axel's Iris is Roxas_ (Kyah! (glomps you) Where have you been! And yay! You saw the reference that I stupidly forgot to mention (mental headslap) anyways, COOKIES!)  
_ONiONLADi777_ (Well now that you have reviewed, review often and I shall shower thee with the chocolatey-chippy goodness of COOKIES!)  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_ (Hmm...the Leon getting jealous could work but I think the way I've portrayed him is that he's understanding of what Cloud has to do...as long as he gets to play with him afterwards hee hee. And you shall get more steamy Cleon action and COOKIES!)  
_Evil Genius of the COCA_ (I can definitely admit that you seem to think along the same wave length as me which is awesome. I can't wait for your next prediction! And you shall be showered with COOKIES!)  
_Daddy Elric_ (Ah yes. Now that you've mentioned it, it could be read that Axel was thinking along those lines. Oh well, he gets what he wants in the end. COOKIES!)  
_Aryna.Tahashi_ (We're all hopeless romantics at heart. Roxy's one too hee hee. COOKIES!)  
_DeoxyPhantom_ (LoL I'm really glad you're liking it so far. COOKIES for you!)  
_Shadow of Darkness 22_ (God, you gave me an idea for another contest. Well, we'll just have to wait and see after the 30th (goes off on a ramble about bloopers and humour) anyways COOKIES!)  
_Splee_ (Don't worry. Sephy will get what's coming to him eventually, and all will be revealed why Axel didn't react violently. And yes! We do get a step closer to akuroku and soriku! COOKIES!)

Umm...yeah...you can tell I've had a bit too much sugar today (sweatdrop)

**

* * *

Kiss**

All was peaceful at breakfast the next morning. Roxas actually enjoyed the merry company that was provided by some saving grace. Even Marluxia wasn't acting perverted this morning, though Roxas had a sneaky suspicion that he was behaving himself because Larxene was sitting down next to him. Said girl was positioning her grapefruit and fork to squirt it at her boyfriend should he get out of line. Sora and Riku were sitting down together, catching up and laughing. Roxas smiled. It was the first time he had seen Sora this happy for a while. It kinda made him a bit guilty for Riku because Roxas could just see them together as something more. Now the only thing missing from this picture of togetherness was one particular red head. He looked at the staircase behind him.

"Axie won't be coming down just yet," Demyx intercepted, making Roxas jump a little. Zexion was quite far away, sometimes throwing him glances. Roxas felt sorry for the poor guy. He knew exactly how he felt.

"How come?" Roxas asked.

"He's Lord Evil Demon if you wake him up," Leon answered. He then nudged his boyfriend. "Just like Prince Demon-who-wakes-up-early-anyway here." **(1)**

"I resent that!" Cloud pouted. He then smiled devilishly. "You don't seem to mind so much though when I do wake up early."

"TMI much," Tifa wrinkled her nose. Roxas swore he saw drool coming out of Yuffie's mouth. Naminé seemed interested. Aerith shook her head and rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers in front of Yuffie's face to wake her up from her daydreams. Yuffie pouted at the older girl.

"Getting back to our original point," Demyx said, "Axie had a bit of a rough time last night. Something came up in the middle of the night and he had to try and fix it."

"Actually, what was it?" Riku asked the dirty-blonde. "Nothing about our gig I hope."

Demyx said nothing. Zexion looked up, the only eye that could be seen blinking a little. Riku stood up from his seat.

"Something happened, didn't it?"

"There was a bit of a problem with the sound system and the guys at the Fissure didn't know how long it was going to take until they could fix it. But Axel recommended a couple of guys."

"So what's the big problem?" Zexion mused, eyebrow arched meaningfully. "You're a terrible liar Demyx. I know you're hiding something."

Demyx looked down at the floor. "Some big shot from a recording company is coming to visit."

"And that's a bad thing?!" Sora exclaimed. "You guys should be thrilled!"

"It's Ariel, isn't it?" Zexion cut across. Silence reigned on the table, no one offering to answer the quizzical looks on the freshmen. Sora nudged Riku. The silver-haired boy looked down at the brunet. Roxas saw a sort of gentleness in Riku's eyes that he only saved for Sora. Yep, he was definitely sure Riku liked Sora more than as a friend.

"Who's Ariel?" Sora asked.

"She's Axel's older sister," Riku explained. "Nice as she is, she can be very ruthless. Plus, Axel doesn't really want her to hang around here."

"He has issues back home," Demyx inserted. "He and his dad despise each other at the moment."

Roxas was about to ask why but Zexion intercepted him. "Let's not talk about it. Axel doesn't like it when we discuss about his home life behind his back. We'll deal with Ariel when we get to that bridge."

Roxas looked back to the stair case. What was it that made Axel and his father hate each other so much so that it looked like Ariel was trying to patch things up between them?

* * *

Axel woke up with a start, wiping away the cold sweat that was forming on his forehead. Just another nightmare…of _**him**_. He swung his legs out of bed, opening the window so that the cool breeze would help dry off the sweat on his naked torso and back a little before going into the shower. 

The first time it had happened was the first night of his freshman year. He ended up telling Riku about his past, making him swear to secrecy on it. No one should ever have to know about that truth. Even his dad didn't know about the seriousness of the truth, thank the lord for that. The only two people who had known what had happened to him was Ariel and his brother, Reno, and he tried to avoid them like the plague. He went into his bedside table's drawer, picking up the picture of him when he was fourteen with _**him**_, the closest person who really truly understood how he felt…or so he thought. He clenched his hand into a fist, wanting to tear it up but not wanting to. It was his reminder to never trust a person. To never let anyone in. Riku was probably the only person he had allowed in since it happened all those years ago. And he'd be damned if he let anyone else in. But now…Roxas…

Axel put the photo away, grabbing a towel from his wardrobe and stalking his way to the upstairs bathroom. Once there, he locked the door so that there wouldn't be any embarrassing situations. The memory of walking in on Cloud and Leon while they were at it in the shower was still fresh in his mind. Stripping off his pants, he thought back to yesterday. It almost killed him to think that the blond freshman could've been in the same position as him five years ago. It killed him even more to know that Sephiroth had left his mark on the young blond. Axel winced. That just meant that Sephiroth was going to stalk his new prey until he got what he wanted, and that usually was getting into his prey's pants. Axel growled. He wasn't going to let that happen, even if it meant chaining the small blond to him.

"Why the hell am I getting so worked up about this?" Axel questioned himself, turning the shower on and letting the water pour onto his muscular body. Axel was one of these unusual body shapes where he seemed anorexic but once you actually saw his upper body, you would see carefully chiselled muscle. It was also painfully obvious that he just had very fast metabolism because Zexion had once commented that he would eat Aerith's cooking like a horse and still not gain even an extra pound. As the water trickled in rivers across the muscle, Axel thought of Roxas.

When he first met him, he just thought he was some dumb naïve kid he was never going to see again. The second time they met, he got a slap, and a vicious look in those blue eyes that just seemed to make him look even cuter. Axel chuckled under his breath. Yep, it was true. Roxas Akegata could only make cute faces. Not even him being angry scared the life out of Axel. He opened his jade eyes, letting his usually spiky red hair droop down to his waist. Then there was that expression on Roxas' face yesterday. The blush of realising he had a love bite, maybe the first he ever had, but the disgust that it was from his failed rapist. Then there was the blush that Roxas would get every time Axel touched him. The first time it was when Axel inspected the damage. The second was when he grabbed a black and white checkerboard scarf from the department's lost and found and wrapped it around the freshman's neck. The blush and sparkling eyes spoke volumes. Roxas was beginning to get an inkling of admiration for him. Axel sighed. As much as he would've liked –no, _loved_– to have Roxas with him, to allow him to get closer to him than anyone else, he couldn't. He wasn't going to let Roxas get hurt because of him. He was dangerous. Too dangerous.

* * *

Roxas fingered the scarf round his neck that hid his hickey all the while Sora protested against following through with the stage directions in a particular scene. Cloud was getting annoyed, his lips pursed thinly. Leon and Riku with them looked on with amusement while Yuffie was trying to encourage the two actors to do the kiss. 

"Sora," Cloud started again, a vein throbbing on his forehead. "It's a stage kiss. No tongues or anything. And I'm not going to start molesting you since it's A) not in the script and B) I have a perfectly capable boyfriend to do that with."

"Don't tell me that!!" Sora shrieked. He made his way to the door of Cloud's and Leon's room.

"Leave the room and suffer the consequences," Yuffie warned. Sora stopped, knowing that Yuffie didn't make idle threats. Zexion had picture evidence of what had happened to Demyx when he defied Yuffie. Sora did have to admit that Demyx did look pretty good in a maid costume, though that inspired a rant from Zexion about it being 'unholy'. Roxas with them just rolled his eyes knowingly at that. Sora gave in, walking back sullenly to Cloud. Yuffie smiled brightly.

"Great. Now let's start from the top!"

"Do we have to?" Sora groaned.

"Yes," Yuffie raised an eyebrow. Sora shrunk away a little. "Sora, you're up first."

Sora sighed, taking a deep breath and calling out his first line.

"Marcus!"

Cloud looked up. Sora ran up to him, looking straight at his eyes.

"Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should!"

Cloud took Sora into his arms, embracing 'Cornelia' tightly.

"Princess…wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?"

"Prithee," Sora started, pulling away from 'Marcus', "call me 'princess' no more!"

Two pairs of blue eyes looked at each other deeply, as they were really in love.

"Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the King's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to wish for?! After our nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet?"

Sora looked down, fiddling with his fingers.

"A mindless puppet," he continued, "never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."

Cloud laughed slightly. "So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not!"

He pulled Sora back into a lover's embrace, stroking his soft brunet spikes.

"Cast away thy trappings of royalty and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love. Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of thy bosom."

Sora looked up, eyes shimmering brightly and Cloud smiled softly down at his 'princess'. He leant in, lips just about to brush each other…but then Sora yelped and pulled away. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"You do realise that if you do that on opening night, Xehanort is going to have your head."

"I can't kiss a boy!" Sora cried in despair. "It just seems so weird to me!"

Riku buried his face in his hands in exasperation. Roxas shook his head. Leon looked at his watch, counting down for some reason while Sora continued his tirade.

"I'm straight! I like girls! I don't care if it is a stage kiss but-"

As soon as Leon ended up at one, Cloud grabbed Sora by the waist and kissed the freshman forcefully. Sora froze, eyes wide with shock. Yuffie squealed. Roxas and Riku looked at each other, and then at Leon who had just closed his eyes, the corner of one of his eyes twitching a little. Cloud broke off, looking down at the small freshman with a victorious look.

"There. Now you know what it's like to kiss a guy. Not so weird now is it. So will you please calm down about it."

Sora slowly backed away and then escaped the room. Cloud pouted.

"Damn. We were getting to the good part," Yuffie muttered, disappointed that that was all she was going to get. Leon chose this moment to stand up, looking pointedly at Cloud.

"Cloud Strife," he said testily.

"Yes?" Cloud fluttered his eyelids innocently.

"Would you like to confirm who you only have eyes for?"

"Oh Leon," Cloud started dramatically, "you know that I only have eyes for you. No one could possibly replace you."

Leon nodded his head in approval. "Better. But I'm cutting you off."

"You wouldn't dare?!"

Leon just gave him an evil smirk before heading on out, Cloud trotting at his heels pleading for him to reconsider, and then vehemently swearing that Leon wouldn't be able to last a day. Yuffie followed them, demanding them to slow down so that she could at least get some pictures. That left Roxas and Riku alone in the senior and junior's room. Riku furrowed his eyebrows.

"I've been meaning to ask this for awhile but when the hell did you start wearing scarves?"

"Just recently," Roxas shrugged. "Why?"

"Because in my experience, you only ever wear a scarf if you have something to hide." What happened next made Roxas yelp in surprise. Riku jumped onto him, pinning the freshman to the bed. He smirked knowingly at Roxas. "Come on. Out with it. What is that you're hiding?"

"Nothing," Roxas said, but he felt his skin flush. Riku smirked.

"You're just as bad as Dem with lying," he grinned, his long fingers making their way to the scarf. Roxas writhed and bucked underneath Riku, trying his best to either escape or push the sophomore off. He stopped when he saw the checkerboard scarf in Riku's hands, who was now looking at that spot on Roxas' neck. Roxas blushed even deeper.

"Who…who _the fuck_ gave you _**that**_?!" Riku demanded. "Because I know for a fact that Axel doesn't start marking people he hardly knows!"

"Cheers for the image," Roxas wrinkled his nose. He then looked away from Riku. "The hickey…it's…it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Roxas. If someone tried to take advantage of you, don't protect them. Tell us. We'll hurt whoever did it. You know that Sora would kill anyone who hurt you."

Roxas didn't doubt that. Even as children, Sora was always the one protecting Roxas from bullies. It then got to the point where Roxas thought he was a burden to Sora so he asked Hayner to teach him how to defend himself. That pretty much cemented that friendship.

"Roxas," Riku repeated. "Tell me who did it."

"Axel already dealt with Sephiroth," Roxas admitted. "Axel saved me."

Riku lifted himself off, nodding his head. He smiled inwardly.

"So it looks like he might just…well, that's a relief."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas questioned, grabbing the scarf and hastily tying it back around his neck. He sat up. Riku just shook his head.

"Nothing. He'll tell you eventually…well, at least I think he will."

Riku left, ignoring Roxas' demands. "Tell me what?!"

* * *

Roxas was still fuming about what Riku had said. What was it that he knew that Roxas didn't? It was beginning to annoy him! 

"He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Roxas yelled at long last, ignoring the housemates around looking at him, and the whispered conversations. He decided to go and sit on the porch, maybe wait for Axel to come back from the music department. Just to say thank you and maybe see if he could pry off anything everyone else was so diligently refusing to say. Just as he got out, he saw a flash of red hair, followed by another.

"Axel! Will you just slow down you bastard!?"

"Charming Ariel. Really charming."

Axel looked up and saw Roxas, his eyes flashing with annoyance but then they smirked at him cunningly. Roxas gave him a blank gaze.

"Well hey there Roxy," Axel smiled charmingly. "Ready for our date then?"

"D-date?" Roxas stuttered, completely forgetting that he hated being called 'Roxy'. He sounded like a girl.

"Date?" the woman behind Axel questioned. The woman had long vibrant red hair like Axel's and was quite thin and tall, wearing only a green dress, purple frock coat and green high heels. What was different about her was that she had sparkling sea-blue eyes instead of jade eyes. But the attitude and resemblance definitely confirmed that this Ariel was indeed Axel's sister. Axel walked around Roxas and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders. **(2)**

"Yep. Date. With this guy." He started nuzzling Roxas, who was blushing and at loss for words. "He's so cute but so stubborn. I guess that's what makes him so attractive."

"Axel…?"

"Say anything and I'll kill you," Axel hissed threateningly.

"R-right."

Ariel looked at them critically, eyes narrowed. "So this kid is more important than listening to what your sister has to say?"

"That's right," Axel said bluntly, not hiding the harsh edge of his words. Ariel just glared at him, those blue eyes sparkling in a murderous way. She then blew air in anger.

"Idiot."

She left, head held high to salvage any wounded pride she may have suffered at the hands of her younger brother. Once she was out of sight, Axel let go of Roxas.

"She…she seemed hurt," Roxas noted.

"Sure seemed so," Axel shrugged, heading on back into the house. Roxas shook himself awake from his shock of being hugged by Axel, heading straight after him.

"Axel! Hold up!"

"Why?"

"You had no right to use me like that! You really hurt her feelings!"

"She'll get over it."

Roxas was having to run to catch up with the long strides that Axel was taking to his room. The red head nodded in acknowledgement to the few that they passed though Roxas was so hell-bent on catching up that he didn't even notice the others. They then got to the room. Just as Axel was about to shut the door, Roxas jammed his foot in to stop it.

"What kid?"

"You know what I don't understand about you?! Why is it that you have to be so harsh with people?! Why do you think that by threatening people you'll get what you want?! Why-"

"That's enough," Axel interrupted, his eyes looking at Roxas, making the freshman freeze. He pulled Roxas into the room, shutting the door behind. He had Roxas pinned against the door, the Chasers poster fluttering slightly from the added weight. "Just shut up."

Roxas shook a little, slightly scared of the emotionless gaze Axel was giving him. He hoped that maybe Axel would just terrify him a little bit and then let him go…but looking into those eyes, he began desiring for something more. His whole body froze, unable to move. It wasn't fair. How come Axel always did this to him?

"You keep asking me why? Why? Why? Why?" he then looked down a little. He muttered, "So did he…"

Roxas said nothing, the power of speech evaporating from him.

"Oh well," Axel breathed. "It can't hurt doing this."

Roxas saw Axel's face getting closer. A brush of the lips and then the lips were fully pressed onto his own mouth. Roxas stiffened, shell-shocked at the turn of events.

_I-I-I-I don't believe it! He's kissing me!_

He then relaxed slightly, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss, trying to suppress a groan as Axel bit and licked Roxas' bottom lip, trying to pry the freshman's mouth open. Roxas wriggled a little, parting his mouth and giving entrance to the invading tongue. He moaned softly as Axel worked expertly around his mouth, exploring every corner of it.

_God…please don't make this end_, Roxas prayed silently. _I don't want this to end._

* * *

**(1)** Based on the fact that Kyoya-san and Honey-san of Ouran are not morning people despite the fact that Honey wakes up early!  
**(2)** Before you ask, yes Ariel's attire is based on the famous Ariel of the Little Mermaid but no she is not THE Ariel. This Ariel is going to be more like Mika-chan but maybe a little more agressive (if it's humanely possible!) 

And hence this chapter finishes with the first Akuroku kiss (cheerleaders in background cheer but then fall down a trap door. Fan girls take their place. Much better) Nothing too graphic just yet. Anyways, the last scene was based on...well, Gravi fans should know this, even if it's not word for word (thank god)

So anyways, feedback appreciated muchly and I have another batch of homemade cookies! P.S. I hope everyone taking part in the competition is having fun! I'd love to hear how you guys are doing (smiles brightly)


	10. Operations

**A/N:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ALL ROCK SO HARD, IT HURTS! Sorry, it's just that we are WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY over 3000 hits, nearing 4000, 67 reviews, 22 favourites, 37 alerts and ONLY 10 chapters! If this isn't a reason to celebrate I don't know what is! And, ahem, sorry if this is a bit late than I normally update. Delays and I guess it's kind of helping me to get into the school-time updating flow (holiday ends soon waaaaaaah!) But I'll tell you this, it took two days, two large beakers of masalai chai tea with milk and sugar, two computers (both of them in the property of other family members...I wish my dad would get me a new laptop) and a dog and a cat lying on top of me (cheers Madge and Lou. Wuv you!) So yeah, a lot of twos. Anyways, before I go rambling again, thanks to everyone reading and to these lurvely people for reviewing:  
_Splee_ (ehhehhehheh. Gomen. I'll try to be sparse with these references. I think it'll only be at the beginning. It'll thin out as we go along. Don't wanna take all of Muramaki-san's ideas. Cookie!)  
_ONiONLADi77_ (Ah, if only. Unfortunately, Sora's as dense as they come when it concerns himself. But all that will change (shifty look) Cookie!)  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_ ((glomps you) AND WHERE WERE YOU? Heehee! You noticed! Cookie!)  
_Axel's Iris is Roxas_ ((accepts the plushies and puts them pride of place on the bed. Just needs a few more lol) Yuh-huh. And guess what? More to come (has devious glint in eyes) Cookie!)  
_Shadow of Darkness 22_ (I'm gonna keep Axel's past in the dark for a while (aka still tossing ideas around) but you're right about Sora liking Riku in that way...eventually. Cookie!)  
_ChaosHarbor_ (Like I said, I'll try to be sparse. Thanks for the constructive criticism. You get a cookie for it!)  
_Launch shinra_ (LoL. Don't you worry. We're slowly getting there with everyone. Until then, enjoy the saucy event I have lined up for you in here. Cookie!)  
_XInsanely-SaneX_ (Just a little. I'm going to try other ideas and my own that I might like but an understanding of Gravitation may help. You know, basic storyline and characters and all that jazz. Cookie!)  
_Evil Genius of the COCA_ (Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! Yes. The darkside lures you with chocolate chippy homemade goodness. As for your predictions, you're pretty good BUT...one of them isn't quite correct. I'll just have to let you see what happens. Cookie!)  
_Aryna.Tahashi_ (Best line ever. Updates here! Cookie!)  
_DeoxyPhantom_ ((looks at your ashes) oh...dear...(pokes with stick. You magically come back to life) If that's how you react to that, I better take cover for what you'll read in this (gets WW1 helmet out and puts on head) Anyway, Cookie!)  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_ (Glad you really loved that update. Your last review gave me the idea so it was a great help. Hope you like this one. Cookie!)

So that's all from me. And remember... (tries to pull of a scary voice) _22 days later...contest closes...and a new one may begin...mwah ha ha ha ha ha..._(freaks out) I seriously need to get out more.

* * *

**Operations**

The week began to whiz by since that fateful day. And as time passed, Roxas was convinced that the scarf Axel gave him was lucky as he had managed to finish his trial piece the next day, start the final piece, go to Sora's drama practices without fail and get to know the rest of his housemates and it was only the 12th of September! He then pouted as he lay on his bed. A whole week since Axel kissed him. The red headed vocalist hadn't dared make another move on him and it was beginning to bug Roxas. He raised the scarf in his hand up, feeling its silky touch between his fingers.

"Why…why did he kiss me?" Roxas asked what must've been the umpteenth time that week.

He sat up, wondering if he should go find the red head and ask but he had a feeling Axel was going to say something along the lines that he felt like it.

"You back from lala-land yet?" Sora in the next bed asked.

"Wha?? Sora?! How- When-?"

"I came in a few minutes ago," Sora pouted. He then sighed. "I had to listen to Cloud complaining about how Leon is being so unfair about cutting him off." He shrugged but then his eyes started twinkling devilishly. "So who kissed you Rox?"

Roxas turned away, refusing to look at his brother in the eye.

_I could tell him now…but will that be too much…_

"Come on Roxas, you can tell me. And anyway, we don't keep secrets from each other."

Ouch. Trump card. Save for Roxas still needing to confess about his sexuality, the twins always shared their secrets. Roxas still kept his mouth shut, not willing to tell his twin just yet.

"Oh! So you wanna play 'guess who kissed you' then? OK!"

"Sora! Stop joking around!"

"Naminé? Nah. You guys have gotten close but you're friends. Yuffie? Actually, hell no! Hmm…Aerith doesn't look the type to get attached to guys that look younger than they actually are, Tifa's kinda bossy and Larxene…let's not go into her!"

"Sora! Please drop it!"

"And I haven't seen you getting cosy with any other girl…which means…"

"Sora…?"

"You kissed a guy!" Sora concluded, smiling all the while. Roxas nearly fell out of his bed from the shock.

"And you're OK with that?!"

"Yep. Kissing a guy isn't actually as disgusting as everyone in high school said it was." He was giving his hundred-dollar-goofy grin to Roxas.

"…only Sora…"

"So that would mean you're gay since I've never seen you date a girl bar Olette but it was pretty clear she did it because she wanted you to be at the prom." Roxas looked at Sora as if he had turned into Sherlock Holmes in a matter of seconds, pipe, magnifying glass and all.

"How on earth did you…?"

"I might be clueless with something's but when it concerns my baby bro, I know eeeeeeeverything," Sora drawled. His face then fell into a frown. "But if the guy you kissed is some asshole I don't like, I'll kill him if he touches you harmfully!"

"I don't doubt you Sora…but…"

"What?"

"You don't even care that I'm gay? You don't think I'm disgusting?"

"Of course not," Sora patted his brother's soft blond spikes affectionately. "You can't help it with who you fall in love with, and before you ask, I could never hate you just because you like guys better than girls."

Roxas looked at him for awhile, taking it all in. Sora smiled at him with a supportive smile.

"You need a hug?" Roxas merely nodded to his twin's question. Sora wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him in a tight embrace. "We haven't done this in a long time you know. You remember when we first left the island we refused to sleep in separate rooms for months. We thought mom and dad had given us two rooms for us to use as we please."

"We were going to make your bedroom our room because it had the best view of the garden. And my room was going to be the playroom because it had the most space."

"And mom had to pry us with a spatula and lock our doors at night in order for us to stay in our respective rooms but you always managed to get out and come to me. Mom was baffled for months."

"She never found the secret way," Roxas smiled into his brother's chest. He looked over to where the alarm clock was. It was ten o'clock. Late. He closed his eyes. "I don't think she ever will."

"Yeah…" Sora mumbled, falling asleep himself on Roxas' fading blue duvet. "She never will be able to find it."

* * *

Elsewhere in the house, someone had finally given in as heard by the quiet wanting moans escaping a blond junior's mouth, hand clenching tightly to the hand of his lover. 

"I…told you…so," Cloud smirked triumphantly, moaning every time Leon moved in and out. "You…wouldn't last…for…very long…_oh!_ Le…on…"

Cloud gave a gasp from the pleasure he was feeling, bucking and writhing underneath the larger muscular body of his brunet senior. Leon looked down at him with lustful grey eyes, shrugging slightly.

"Oh well. As long as we're happy, I don't care if I was wrong or right." He entered into Cloud again, smiling when he heard a satisfactory sigh, a mixture of anticipation, want, need and love. He kissed the neck of his blond actor, nipping and sucking and hearing pleasant giggles ring in the smouldering atmosphere.

"Leon!" Cloud giggled quietly. "You know that I- I'm ticklish there!"

"Of course I know that. I also know where you aren't ticklish."

He started littering Cloud's carefully shaped chest with kisses, sucking and nipping his nipples until they became pert. Cloud wriggled with delight at the touch, a soft sigh leaving his swollen lips. Leon continued his way down, making Cloud become more and more breathless and unable to string a coherent thought.

"Le…on…" he whimpered in a strangled voice.

* * *

If there was anyone in the house who was on the lookout –or in some cases _hear_out– for anything related to the current shonen-ai couples or possible couples, Yuffie was the person to turn to. The self-proclaimed Great Ninja was on the patrol again, camera in hand as she silently tiptoed over to 'Cleon's' room. 

_And with this, the Great Ninja Yuffie will snap yet another picture of the Cleon aftermath_, she thought victoriously as she pushed the door slightly, wincing when the door creaked. No one stirred in the room. The room in itself was quite bare save for the two singles pushed together being blanketed by a rainbow of colour, and 'Cloud's wall' being decorated with scripts and schedules and even a few masks he had kept from a past performance. But hanging with pride of place on the corkboard above their bed were the two pendants they had each bought for their significant other. Cloud's was a silver wolf; Leon's a silver lion that he had affectionately called Griever. In the bed were the two lovers in question, Cloud with an arm wrapped around Leon's chest and Leon clasping the arm with his hand, chocolate brown mixing with flaxen blond as the two heads met each other gently. The duvet just barely covered their legs but their torsos were on show and they had evidence of lovemaking. Yuffie grinned widely, taking the picture quickly and heading out of the room with making a sound.

On her way back, humming a merry tune, she noticed a sound coming from the twins' room. Normally she would've ignored it but the sound was like someone calling a name. She tiptoed into the room, seeing the matching fading blue duvets and pillows but where one side was filled with film posters, the other consisted of a large amount of doodles and sketches. But what piqued the coal black haired girl's interest was seeing the twins lying together in the same bed. Sora was shirtless while Roxas snuggled up next to the bare chest, his blond hair sometimes tickling his brother's nose. Yuffie fought hard not to screech with glee. She took the picture quickly and got out of the room as fast as she could before she could burst out.

_THEY LOOKED SO CUTE TOGETHER! Like brotherly love! Oh! They'll look great in my collection!_

Once she arrived at her room, with which she shared with Naminé, she began tittering to herself, hoping not to wake the sleeping girl that was currently wrapped in her snow white duvet.

_Now to work on Zexion and Demyx. Zexy's going to be a hard nut to crack but Demyx will do anything if it means getting closer to him._

* * *

When Roxas woke up the next morning, he noticed that Sora was gone. Probably to practice with Cloud for their play in less than two weeks. He yawned, throwing the old shirt he wore last night and grabbing a tight white mid-sleeved shirt and some grey cargo trousers. He slipped on his black flip-flops that he only wore indoors and then checked on the love bite in Sora's mirror. It was dying down a little but it still looked a little sore. Roxas tied the checkerboard scarf around his neck, hoping that it would give him good luck for today as well. Mostly in hope that he would run into Axel again. But he knew what the likelihood of that ever happening right now was slim to none since Axel seemed to take long visits between the music department, the Crystal Fissure and the entertainment district. He just wondered what went through the young man's mind. He then sighed in defeat as he walked down the stairs. 

"Maybe it was just a spur of the moment. Maybe he doesn't really care about me."

If that was true, it stung Roxas' heart like a hornet's sting. Painful and unrelenting. Axel had pretty much set Roxas on false hopes. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully, then just noticing the dazed and tired looks on Zexion and Demyx's faces and the slightly irritated ones on Tifa and Aerith's. "Em…what happened?"

"Cloud and Leon, that's what," Tifa muttered angrily. "Just when you think we could have some peace, Leon caves in at the most inconvenient of times. Doesn't that idiot know that I have to organize the catering for the 24th!?!?!?"

For those of you who hadn't guessed, Tifa was doing a major in Business Studies and her organization of the catering would go towards her final grade. That meant she needed her sleep. It was tough luck that she ended up having the room next to the two lovebirds. Zexion and Demyx shared her thoughts as did Aerith who shared with Tifa. Roxas counted his lucky stars that he wasn't next door to Cloud and Leon. He decided it was probably best to turn the conversation away from the couple's nightly activities.

"So anyway, what's everyone got planned today?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Demyx said as if something had dawned on him. "Axel asked you to go to today's Heartless Rapture practice."

"What? He did?" Roxas asked, surprised but excited all the same. He did a silent prayer of thanks for his luck. "Why did he invite me though?"

"Well, since you were the first person to hear the new lyric and because he wants to keep an eye on you for reasons unknown, he thought you would like to see us practice for the big show," Zexion explained. He had a knowing sparkle in the only eye visible. Roxas nodded his head. Trust Zexion to put two and two together. Demyx grinned goofily.

"So we'll be seeing you then. Axel or Riku will be escorting you there."

"Sounds great," Roxas beamed.

He was unaware that the Great Ninja/Matchmaker Yuffie and her sidekick Naminé were listening into the conversation.

* * *

But first, Operation: Zemyx needed to be put into action. And Yuffie calculated that the best way for that to happen was to get the two men in question in a room where Zexion couldn't avoid him. True that they did share a room but according to Demyx, Zexion tried to go to bed as late as possible all of a sudden and sometimes Demyx would find him curled up on the sofa with a book, mostly one of those boring Physics textbooks. Locating Zexion in the living room, working on his Physics like a 'good student' (_more like wanting to avoid Demyx_, she thought), she quickly texted Namine. 

**Object Z in position. What's Object D's current status?**

A low rumble replied a few seconds later.

**Object D's in Zemyx room. Open 2 attack. Orders?**

Yuffie thought about this. They wouldn't suspect anything from Namine but they would with her. She texted back: **Initiate Plan A.1 Bring 'em bak 2getha. I will initiate Plan B.1 of Operation: Akuroku or draw up plans for Soriku. PEACE! chuu-**

She stalked away silently, following Roxas to his bedroom without being seen.

* * *

Demyx was strumming on his sitar to Axel's new song, thinking of Zexion. He didn't really know how he got to be so thoughtful when it got to the slate-haired keyboardist. All he knew was that when he first saw Zexion in their freshman year, it was love at first sight. The silence that exuded from the keyboardist always seemed to comfort him in knowing that he didn't have to speak the whole time and yet that same silence made him want to share a few embraces in order to pry out what Zexion was thinking about. And whenever Zexion shed a glance at Demyx with that visible blue-purple eye, Demyx felt lighter than air. But it was Zexion's smile, which was such a rarity in itself, that Demyx loved the most. It seemed like the only time Zexion seemed genuinely happy and carefree. These thoughts would have deepened had it not been for the firm staccato tapping on his door and the timid creak of it opening. He knew who it was. 

"Hey Nami," Demyx greeted in his cheerful voice. "What's up?"

"Not a lot," Naminé smiled shyly. "Um…I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"There's a book in the living room that I need but I'm too short to reach it. Everyone else seems to have taken off somewhere."

Demyx cocked his head to the side. Well, that was true. A lot of people who were tall enough to reach the highest bookshelf were out somewhere and Cloud and Leon still hadn't emerged from the depths of their room. Demyx shivered violently at the thought. He then smiled winningly at Naminé.

"Sure Nami. Lead me to it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuffie had managed to follow Roxas to his room without once being detected. She grinned deviously. Oh she was going to have fun with this. She burst through the door. 

"Hey Roxas!!!!!"

Roxas jumped, looking at her with those blue eyes of him like a deer in the headlights. He blinked a little.

"Hi Yuffie…"

"Soooooooo, a little bird told me that you were going to see Heartless Rapture practicing," Yuffie said in a sing-song voice. It truly scared Roxas. "Well guess what! The Great Ninja Yuffie is also the Great Makeover Artist Yuffie and she is willing to help you doll up for a certain someone!"

"Yuffie! Please! I don't even-"

"Quiet! I'm thinking about what to do with you."

"Yuffie," Roxas pleaded weakly, his imagination running wild of the possibilities of leaving his fate in the sophomore's hands. Yuffie just grinned, that grin being almost similar to that of the evil smirk of the devil himself.

"Let's see…keep the scarf. It looks dead sexy on you. But definitely lose the clothes. You look like you're going to a country fair, not a hot date that is followed by steamy-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!"

* * *

"Alright Nami. Which boooooook-! Nami!?" 

The living room door was slammed and locked. Demyx immediately tried to force himself out.

"Nami! What the hell-!"

"They're quite persistent, aren't there Demyx?" a cool and collected voice asked Demyx, making the blond stiffen. Those conniving little-

"Zexy…"

"Hey! You know I don't like that name!"

For a moment neither sophomore could do or say anything but stare at each other, different thoughts going along the same lines. It was amazing how one of them could be so stubborn about his feelings while the other just craved to have his attention. Zexion then sighed.

"So I guess the point of this is for us to talk things out and/or confess a few secrets we've been keeping from one another and the girl outside won't let us out until we've done so with a satisfactory result. Am I right so far Naminé?"

"Yes," Naminé's voice squeaked with surprise.

Demyx looked at the door with a confused pout…but then got the idea of what Naminé, and the one who had truly been pulling the strings all along, was thinking. Silently, he thanked them.

"So, we better talk then."

Demyx took a seat on the arm of the sofa that Zexion had been lounging on, resting his elbows on his dark denim clad legs –hiding the tight Oathkeeper T-shirt he was wearing today- and his head in his hands, looking at Zexion with those expressive ocean eyes of his, a slight thoughtful look on his face. Zexion was sprawled on the sofa like some Roman conquerer, loose black shirt that was hardly buttoned revealing a little bit of the toned body underneath, book lying across covering where his manhood was located underneath soft stonewashed jeans. His crescent-shaped reading glasses were perched on his nose and, miraculously enough, his slate coloured hair was pulled back showing the _whole_ of his face including his other blue-purple eye! In short, Zexion as he was now was making the little Demyx in the musician's head running around in circles squealing like a fan-girl. Zexion sat up, taking his glasses off and putting them on the coffee table, secretly admiring just how cute was Demyx looking right now.

"So let's see, I've been avoiding you for sometime ever since you made that comment about kissing me."

"Well…haha, y'know, that- that's just me all over!" Demyx laughed nervously. "I say these things without really thinking! I mean…if they offended you, I'm really sorry and- and- and-"

"It didn't offend me," Zexion interrupted. "It just…surprised me, that's all. I know you say things without meaning to be offensive or to hurt anyone's feelings. But I guess I overreacted that time."

That and that really made him think carefully of his feelings towards the blonde musician. He took a deep breath.

"So Dem, I-"

"Stop right there."

"Huh?"

"You called me 'Dem'?"

"Are you not OK with that?"

"I'm perfectly happy with that! It's just that you never gave anyone a nickname before!"

He then noticed the eyebrow arched in that way. If-you-don't-let-me-finish-my-point-I'll-cook-you-for-dinner-tonight. Demyx went mute.

"Anyways, let's start over. From now on, anything you say I won't react to so badly but in return-"

"I think before I open my mouth, right?"

"That and you stop calling me Zexy."

"Can I call you Zex?" Demyx asked in a puppy-pout voice. Zexion sighed.

"Fine."

"It's a done deal!" Demyx then looked at his watch. "AH! Axel asked me to get to the Fissure in half an hour! I'm gonna be late! See ya there Zex!"

And with that, and a terrified squeak from the freshman guarding the door, Demyx Enkai was gone, leaving Zexion to just look at the retreating figure. Zexion blinked a couple of times and then had one of those rare precious moments. He smiled. Genuinely.

"Demyx…you're too cute for your own good," he chuckled lightly, putting his glasses back on and returning to reading. He didn't have to be there until Roxas was ready to go. He had been given strict orders to accompany the blond freshman at all times by a certain red headed vocalist.


	11. Soaked

**A/N:** Well, this is the last update before going back to school. This holiday from school has been a blast so far and it's been amazing just how popular this has become in a space of two weeks. So anyways, thanks to everyone reading and to these guys for reviewing:  
_Daddy Elric_ (I think last chapter was probably from the land of fan service in the back of my mind but it was awesome writing it. Heehee, we'll see about what goes on in Yuffie and Namine's room soon. That'll be fun to write. Cookie!)  
_Evil Genius of the COCA_ (True true. Fanfiction does corrupt minds to the joys of BL. And I so agree with you...but I think I'd rather have a twin bro. Would be interesting. As for your prediction: SAME WAVE LENGTH! Cookie!)  
_Launch shinra_ (I'm actually beginning to play with the idea of giving them superhero names or something since they so cunningly initiated Operation: Zemyx with little trouble. Only time will tell if Operation: Akuroku will get the results they expect. Cookie!)  
_ChaosHarbor_ (Only the start of Operation: Zemyx. Step 2 of Plan A will be up shortly. Cookie!)  
_Aryna.Tahashi_ (Ah yes, the seeds of wonder and doubt are sown within the mind of Zexion. Axel's gonna be a stubborn one though (unless he's already accepted his feelings but just isn't saying) Cookie!)  
_Splee_ ((accepts chocolate and cookies but saves them for later for when she is not under the iron fist of the Diet Overlady) It's all going well isn't it for our fav couples. Just wait a little for Axel and Roxas. We're getting there slowly but surely. Cookies!)  
_DeoxyPhantom_ ((pokes at your ashes again and you come back to life. Takes WWI helmet off)I better be careful then. And hey, I'm modest. There are probably people better than me. Cookie!)  
_ONiONLADi77_ (You're right about Sor-Sor being dense but it might be enough to protect him. Unfortunately it's probably going to frustrate anyone who tries to make a move on him. You're definitely right about a protective Axel being a cute Axel! Cookie!)  
_Shadow of Darkness 22_ (Say no more. I have updated. You may laugh. You may gasp. You may throw a chair at the computer. You may even start shrieking. All I can say is...I aim to please. Cookie!)  
_Kazekaz_ (Aww. Thanks. Here's the next update and here's your (insert drumroll) Cookie!)

And also thanks has to go to _JoshuaWard_. It was fun talking to you! So please read, review and enjoy! Feedback appreciated muchly!

**

* * *

Soaked**

If there is one thing -just one thing- that Roxas had learned, it was that womankind could be very scary. Very terrifying. Worse than a horror film rated 18. Worse than the Chipmunks being turned into evil zombie vampires from the depths of hell controlling an evil mutant acorn army. And Yuffie was the Queen of all the horrors womankind could present to mankind.

"Yuffie," he groaned, "Why? Just why?"

"Because I have to make you as molestable as possible for your hot date!"

"It's not a date! It's a- It's a-"

"Date. Deal with it Roxy-poo. Axel likes ya. And he's never shown an actual liking to anyone in the time I've known him."

"Huh?"

"You'll have to talk to Demyx. They've known each other since elementary school. But I can definitely tell you that Axel does _not_ invite _anyone_ at the first practice at a venue. The band invites the rest of us and any friends they might have outside Shiva for the last practice before the gig. So Roxy, this is an obvious sign of him liking you."

Roxas looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if this was true. Was it possible for the pyro-coloured haired vocalist to actually like him more? Was it really possible that that kiss had been done with the motivation of actually _liking_ him? Roxas' heart was now beginning to sing like a choir of angels proclaiming alleluias along with organ music, violins; the works. But then it quietened down when he convinced himself that Axel was just being nice and probably wanted his opinion first since he did unintentionally overhear the song being recorded for the first time.

"Whoa, Yuffie," Zexion's voice cut the air with surprise. "I had my doubts but Roxas looks like he could attract a whole crowd of girls and guys by looking like that."

Roxas blushed visibly. Yuffie grinned at the man, whose hair was now hanging loose again. He was leaning in the threshold, arms crossed across his chest.

"Ready to go Roxas?"

Roxas nodded.

"Good."

He offered an arm which Roxas hesitantly accepted. Just as they entered the hallway, Zexion stopped.

"By the way, Yuffie my dear hyperactive friend, do realise that I will murder in the most horrible way possible. How does being dropped till you're about four millimetres away from death and then being ravaged by savage hunting dogs sound?"

Roxas immediately asked if it was wise to place his safety in the hands of a man who had so calmly asked if Yuffie was ok being killed in his chosen method!

"You'll never kill me Zexy! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! I can't be caught and killed and whatever other way of torture that exists!"

"I told everyone not to call me by _**that**_ name…"

Yep. He was being wise yet foolish at the same time. A wise fool. What an oxymoron. Riku could be doing a report for his English major on the blond twin's life.

* * *

Riku, clad in his two toned jeans and white dress shirt that was unbuttoned, was busy fiddling with the strings of his guitar, his mind distracted with thoughts of a certain brunet twin. He couldn't believe his luck so far. He was convinced that he was going to have to hire out a whole stadium just to have Sora's favourite band perform a gig in his honour or something. Instead, all it took was Roxas to just snap at his older brother and Sora forgave him, just like that. Riku smiled. It was nice having his childhood best friend back. It was nice knowing that maybe he could possibly have a chance with Sora, especially since Sora confided with Riku about Roxas' sexuality. The conversation went like this: 

'_Riku?' 'Yes?' 'Did you know that Roxas is gay?' 'Yes.' 'Really!? How?' 'He told me.' 'He did?! Why didn't he tell me then?!' 'Because he was scared that you would reject him.' 'Is that all? Silly twin. He knows I wouldn't leave him behind. Why else did I make sure that we'd be together no matter what?'_

Who'da thunk that it would take Roxas to sort out the scenario? If he had at first, Riku wouldn't have bothered making ridiculous plans of earning Sora's forgiveness. He now looked over to a very chipper Demyx who was enthusiastically rocking on his sitar, the melodious notes pouring like liquid sunshine; bright, cheery and happy. This was honestly the happiest Riku had ever seen the dirty-blond sitarist. Something must've happened between him and Zexion. That was good. Demyx seemed to be distracted and Zexion always played a sour note if he caught Demyx looking at him. Now all they were missing was Zexion, Axel and their guest for tonight, Roxas.

"Question is," Riku muttered, not directing it to anyone in particular, "where are they? Especially Axel since he likes to disappear for long periods of time."

It was just then that Zexion came in with Roxas hanging off his arm. Riku's jaw dropped.

"Holy motherfucker!" he swore. "Yuffie did that?!"

Roxas shied away a little, looking incredibly nervous. The _spiked-up-more-than-usual-and-wtf?!-was-that-coloured-string-threaded-into-his-hair-in-criss-cross-patterns?!-_blond freshman was dressed in very tight faded blue jeans that had been ripped in all the right places, a black vest that embraced his body shape tightly, black trainers, black and white finger and wristbands and that checkerboard scarf that Roxas was using to cover-up his -_ahem_- mark of Sephiroth. What shocked him even more was the fact that Roxas, the more vulnerable but still incredibly tough twin who did things by the rules, actually had a piercing in his left ear! That's right; Roxas had a small silver stud in the shape of a diamond pierced in his ear. Riku almost keeled over in astonishment.

"Is it OK?" he asked quietly. "I knew I shouldn't have let Yuffie do what she wanted…"

"No way Roxy!" Demyx chirped. "You look hot! You'd turn a straight guy gay!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. A mind reader, a very accurate mind reader and not those 'cross my palm with silver, dearie' old crones, would probably tell you that he was thinking, _No need. You've been turning me already._

Roxas looked around, letting himself go from Zexion. "Where's Axel?"

The two strings looked at each other, than at Zexion and then at Roxas, shrugging their shoulders and raising their hands.

"Wish we knew but Axel disappeared as soon as Demyx appeared."

"What?!" Zexion barked, making Roxas jump. Riku and Demyx looked at Zexion with fear. "And it hadn't occurred to you to ask where he was going?!"

"We did try!" Riku retorted. "But he left faster than you could say 'gig'!"

"You could have chased after him!!"

"And leave my guitar with Dem!? No thanks!! Not after last time!"

"I _told_ you Rik-kun! That was an **accident**!"

Roxas decided to leave at this point, not really wanting to hear squabbling band mates or attempted murders if Zexion's earlier threat held any stone cold promise in it. So of he wandered round the concert hall, up the stage, playing with Zexion's keyboard for a while and then heading backstage. He was pretty sure that no stalker was going to be around when there was 3 out of 4 members of Heartless Rapture around. Walking around in the corridors, he saw dressing rooms where costumes seemed to be in the process of being repaired or made, a soundboard control room, lighting, stage effects, everything.

"Take that tour guides," Roxas smirked to himself. "I managed to show myself around without any help."

"Then I suppose you know where the best secret places are?" an amused chilling voice breathed on the nape of his neck. Roxas jumped, looking into the luminous green eyes of Sephiroth Kurotenshi.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Roxas demanded, cursing his squeaking demand. He then felt himself pinned against the wall. "Get the fuck off me!!"

"There there pet. Did you miss me?"

Roxas found himself unable to kick him in the crown jewels because he had so conveniently placed himself so close to Roxas that no amount of kicks would've affected him. And Sephiroth's bodyweight was crushing him against the wall. That's when Sephiroth dived in for the kiss but Roxas bit down on the older man's bottom lip hard, not letting go until he could taste dusty metallic blood. Sephiroth pulled back, smirking coldly at his prey while locking the blood away. Roxas fought hard not to puke.

"A bit more feisty today are we?"

"Screw you," Roxas growled.

* * *

Now, if anyone knew Yuffie like Naminé or anyone of the shonen-ai club she was putting together (which so far included herself…and Naminé) they would know that Yuffie didn't like leaving things to chance and would rather witness how her plan was going. So she followed Zexion and Roxas silently, using the trees and any other possible coverage to conceal herself from their sight. Now she was up in the upper levels of backstage that the light technicians used whenever there was a repair to be made so she had a bird's eye of everything. That meant she could see Sephiroth trying to savagely rape her poor innocent little Roxy-poo. And she wasn't going to let that happen! 

Another thing anyone who knew Yuffie would know is that if you pulled a trick on her, she was going to come back at you hard. She was upset with Riku because he had the nerve to trick her into thinking that she had eaten her last Pocky when she clearly remembered not having done so. Although her intended trick was slightly unimaginative, she knew that Riku's hair would become a soggy mess that wouldn't dry for hours. Hence why she was carrying a bucket intended for Riku but was now aiming for the long silvery hair of Sephiroth, even if it meant risking poor Roxy and his hot image. She tipped the bucket, looking at the waterfall fall down with a splash.

"Crap! My hair!" Sephiroth screamed, trying to smooth down his once flawlessly flat and unfrizzed hair. This in turn attracted the attention of the Heartless Rapture members who all looked at the older senior with hateful looks.

"Sephiroth Kurotenshi," Riku started, his voice shaking with anger. "Will you kindly keep your hands off my friend before I personally kill you."

"Why should I?" Sephiroth tried to regain his composure, but realising that he looked a mess.

"Because if you don't," a new voice joined them. A very familiar voice that Roxas was overjoyed to hear, "I will cut your dick off, give it to either Marluxia, Zexion or Larxene to sterilise it, chop it into little pieces and then hand it back to you as a Christmas present. And this is before I hang, draw and quarter you and mutilate you as much as humanely possible after that."

The soaked blond freshman slipped past Sephiroth and ran over to Axel in the opposite direction, standing firm and not caring if he looked terrible in front of his… object of interest. Sephiroth merely hissed like a cat that got caught in a typhoon and stalked off, muttering unintelligible curses. Roxas gave a small sigh in relief before getting completely surrounded by the other three members of Heartless Rapture.

"Are you alright?! For a moment I thought my heart stopped!" That had been Demyx.

"If anything happened to you, I fear for everyone's safety if Sora ever got wind of it." Riku.

"Why did you go off like that? And more importantly, where did that water come from?"

"Hey," Axel said loudly, attracting everyone's attention. Roxas looked away, slightly embarrassed since now he cared about his current state. "We better get him changed into some other clothes or at least get him another shirt. He's gonna catch a chill if he just stands here."

"He looks like he could fit into one of my tops," Demyx claimed. "I don't mind giving him one until his dries out. I can't do much for the jeans, sorry."

"It's OK," Roxas smiled gratefully. "They'll dry out eventually. They're quite hardy."

Demyx took Roxas by the arm and guided him back to one of the dressing rooms, clucking like a mother hen while Roxas secretly rolled his eyes like some rebellious teenager. The three remaining band mates looked at each other; two had looks that were unreadable although one was visibly showing anger in the only eye people could see, the other was vehemently streaming expletives. It wasn't until Zexion had put a hand on Riku's shoulder that the silver-haired guitarist calmed down.

"We'll just have to be extra careful from now on," Zexion stated, ignoring the looks of thank-you-for-pointing-that-out-Captain-Obvious on his friends' faces. "If Sephiroth is actually willing to go as far as stalk Roxas even when there are four of us around, who knows what could happen. And we all know that an angry Sora is a violent Sora and Cloud would kill anyone who dare even to _look_ at one of his friends wrong. Same goes for Leon and he'd do it with a smile on his face."

Nods all round. The smile that Zexion was talking about would send chills down all the sophomores' spines. They remembered seeing it when Yuffie had pranked him once by using an ingenious fishing line trap that included eggs, flour, milk and chocolate chip cookies. The chocolate-chip-cookie-Leon retaliated by hanging Yuffie by her legs with what could only be described as animal hair, sticky glue, bright pink hair (how he managed to do it while Yuffie was asleep still baffled the housemates) and a sign that offered friendly advice in big black capital letters: **PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE ANIMAL.** And that big toothy smile that he had thrown at the rest of the former freshmen population in the house haunted their dreams for about four months after that. That, my friends, is why Leon was practically the dominant male in the house.

"So hold on to Roxas tightly and don't even take your eyes off him for a millisecond. That's all it could take between a safe happy environment and all hell breaking loose."

A firm nod of the heads sealed the agreement. Riku then checked his watch quickly. "Seeing as Demyx will probably do a Yuffie, me and Zexion will start fiddling with the tune. See ya in a mo."

Axel smirked and closed his eyes, watching his two band mates walk to the stage where their instruments were. He then looked up, seeing a retreating giggling figure up in the rafters.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him Yuffie," Axel murmured, inwardly sighing in relief that this time the only damage done was not from Sephiroth.

* * *

Roxas looked blankly at the top Demyx had flung to him before the blond mullet-head had run back to the stage in order to 'save his sitar from the evil clutches of Riku'. In all honesty, Roxas thought that Demyx was being a bit paranoid. But now, this so-called top was beginning to puzzle him. It was a shiny plastic black -just why did Demyx have a PVC top anyway?!- top that had no sleeves but a high neck. Roxas would've lived with this had it not been for the fact that this top could only be fastened by a zip at the back on the top and that PVC, being stiff as it is, would not allow Roxas's head to go through the neck hole. So he couldn't actually fasten himself up! 

"I am not walking around shirtless," Roxas pouted sulkily. "I'll definitely catch a chill that way."

He tried again, but failed miserably. Roxas would've looked at Demyx's other costumes but he realised that they were all quite revealing somewhat. He wasn't too keen on the fishnet top thank-you-very-much.

"Are you alright in here?"

Roxas turned around swiftly to snap at whoever was stupid enough to ask that question, only to bite back his tongue and curse inwardly when he saw the towering lanky form of Axel Kasai. He swore he felt his mouth go dry. Axel's green gaze swiftly moved from Roxas' face, to the top he was holding, to the bare upper body and back to Roxas' face. Roxas shrunk away under the look, wishing the ground would just swallow him up. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all. Axel had gotten a kiss out of him, saved his skin twice and now he had seen Roxas' nothing-to-boast-about chest. Soon as he looked up, he almost jumped when he realised just how much closer Axel was to him. The tall sophomore took the top out of his hands.

"Turn around," he ordered. "I'll fasten this."

Roxas did as he was bidden, getting the top from Axel's grasp (he brushed against his fingers and jerked away as if they were hot coals) and getting it on his body. Axel took it from there, slowly drawing the zip up his body. Roxas held his breath, shivering slightly under the touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're worried about," Axel assured him. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not undressing you like Sephiroth probably was aiming to do."

"Don't- don't say that," Roxas whispered. "I don't want to think about what could have happened."

"Roxas?"

There was an uneasy silence, Roxas couldn't bring himself to face Axel, knowing that even though he naively thought he would be safe in the building he still, deep down, defied Axel's request of staying with someone at all times just while Sephiroth was still around.

"You're scared of him, aren't you?"

Roxas took a sharp intake of breath. Oh great. This was just what he needed.

"Even though deep down you know you're stronger than you may look, he still manages to make you feel helpless, weak and unable to defend yourself. He uses his own strength to smother you and calls that love, not allowing you to have any space to breathe, leaving no way of escape. And you know, you just know, that it's his way or you're as good as dead." Roxas didn't reply. "Cloud felt that way when he was dating him."

Roxas turned to face Axel, whose green eyes were shimmering in understanding. That was a great comfort for the short blond.

"Cloud's a lot stronger than he looks, but I'm sure you've seen that in his sparring with Leon. When he's angry, most would fear for their lives for the storm coming along with him. But not Leon. Not Squall. That's what attracted him to Cloud. All that inner strength and loyalty and every other good quality Cloud had made Leon all the more interested in him. And Cloud, ever since he got together with Leon, he's been a lot happier than he had been in the past, because Leon is everything Sephiroth is not. Leon gives Cloud space. He can protect him but only if he's asked to. He makes sure that every decision made Cloud has had a say in it. Most importantly of all, he relies on Cloud when he's in need of support. Both are equal. Neither one of them feels weak or useless."

Axel put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, looking into those shimmering blue eyes that are becoming watery.

"What about you? Ever been with someone like that?"

Roxas shook his head. "I never dated anyone." Axel gave him the look that said _and-why-the-hell-not? _"I must've realised I was gay in middle school since I was never interested in girls but I kept that under wraps, only telling people who I trusted…but I couldn't tell Sora because I was afraid of how he would react. But…" He tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "But people found out. Sora and all my other friends who knew protected me but when they couldn't…I…I…I just found myself not even being able to move from the exhaustion of trying to defend myself. Especially when you happen to have gym class with most of the football team."

Nothing was said. What could be said? Roxas had just told his object-of-interest (he was not going to say 'crush' because he wasn't really sure himself if he liked Axel in that way) something that he found very painful. He felt Axel's other hand rest on his other shoulder.

"Look at me."

Roxas looked up with those watery eyes, not knowing what Axel was going to do. Was he going to kiss him, again?

"Just trust us. If Sephiroth is making you relive those memories, if he's making you feel how you felt back then, the trust us to keep you from harm."

"Axel…"

"What?"

"You've been very nice to me lately."

"Don't imply that I've been unpleasant," Axel muttered stubbornly. "I just don't want to see you or anyone else hurt OK. And seeing how everyone won't be in the house while we're practicing, I thought it was safer to have you here…unless you want to get molested by Marluxia or toasted by Larxene."

"Ah heh heh heh heh. That doesn't appeal to me."

"I thought so."

He let go, turning to face the door. "Are you coming then?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Wait for me."

_Even though you act like you don't care about me as an individual…I know that you've got a good heart. Thanks for listening to me._

Roxas then stopped mid-thought when he realised something.

_Hey! Know he knows more about me than I do about him! What the hell is with this guy!?_


	12. The Organization

**A/N:** The Stats So Far: 97 reviews, 5699 hits, 32 favourites, 48 story alerts and only 12 chapters! A-mazing. Yup, I know. I'm very very late with this. Starting the courses of my last year in school does that to ya. So anyway thanks to all these lovely people who have been reading and reviewing:  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune _(Thanks. Wow, second one in the list. I feel special (manga cute blush))  
_Raidoni _(Thank you. I will keep up the good work)  
_blitzdragon_ (Thanks. I did use a couple of references to Gravi tbh)  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_ ((accepts candy and hoards it away. Still not off the diet) Thank you!)  
_Launch shinra_ x2 ((accepts healthy snacks) What can I say. Yuffie is like the unsung hero in KH. She should so be a possible member of the party at some point. She'd rock (and I say that because I found her more difficult than Leon at first))  
_Aryna.Tahashi_ (Ah, the joys of making Axel a sweetheart without him wanting to admit it. Here's your update)  
_Evil Genius of the COCA_ (I am bewaring of your power as we speak. It still scares me just how accurate you can be!)  
_ONiONLADi777_ (Yup. I agree on all points. Yuffie certainly knows what she's doing (I guess through trial and error))  
_BoredNeko_ x5 (Meimei means little sister in Chinese?! (head bashes into desk) Bah...stupid online translators for being vague and giving me umpteen different words for one english word! Yeah, I think Axel being mean is quite a breath of fresh air. Thank you for the reviews)  
_Heartless-Girl_ (Thanks so much. Just keep on reviewing when you can, I'll keep on writing.)  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_ (LoL. I just wonder how Cloud managed to seduce Leon. He's a pretty stubborn guy...maybe I'll explore it a little later)  
_Lavender341_ (If you're shocked at Demyx's wardrobe for concerts, wait till you hear about everyone elses! And don't worry abotu Ax and Rox. We're very slowly getting there)  
_DeoxyPhantom_ (Don't kill Sephy! I need him for later! But here's the update!)  
_Shadow of Darkness 22 _(I permit you to bash him up but don't kill Sephy! I need him for later chapters!)  
_Daddy Elric_ (Yuffie is now taking members of the Shonen-ai Club. All you have to do is send a review stating that you wish to be part of it and she will confirm it. Please join if you enjoy shonen-ai and want Axel and Roxas to be together! And other couples!)

You all get cookies for your continued support and love! AND -just to remind you all- the contest will be closing in ten short days so get your cover entries in! Remember, try and link your entries to me via a review, Private Message and/or through I'll put my account page up later on today. And to further entice you, the winner will be receiving a one-shot in their honour: any pairing, any scenario, heck, throw a quote in if you want. I need a challenge! So get going! Read, review and enjoy! Feedback appreciated muchly!

* * *

**The Organization**

Roxas clapped enthusiastically when they finished their last song of the practice, now fully converted to Heartless Rapture. Riku placed his guitar down and jumped off the stage, walking up to where Roxas was. Demyx and Zexion were talking about improvements to be made while Axel went ahead and lit another cigarette.

"So what did you think?" Riku asked.

"One: Awesome. Two: When did you learn how to play guitar?"

"Shortly after you guys left the islands," Riku shrugged. "I needed to do something to keep my mind off things."

He then noticed the look Roxas was throwing Axel. He smiled to himself.

_Well what do you know? Roxas has feelings for Axel. Of course the two of them being quite stubborn individuals will never admit to it._

"So how was Axel? He said you guys had a chat."

"He was…OK…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry. It's just that it bugs me how he seems to know more about me than I do about him."

Riku sighed in defeat. "Just be patient." Roxas looked up at him. "There are some things in Axel's past that he would rather forget but if you build up his trust in you, if you can be patient with him, maybe he'll tell you about himself."

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again, smiled and nodded his head.

"OK. If that's how Axel wants to go with this, I'll be patient. I mean, it worked for you guys, right?"

Riku nodded his head in confirmation. His face then turned into a curious scowl, peering at something behind Roxas before looking exasperated.

"Aw hell no…why do you mock us lord, why?"

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked as he joined them. He then followed Riku's line of sight, sighing unhappily. "You're kidding me right?"

Roxas turned around, seeing four other students standing in the doorway looking at them. Riku pulled Roxas behind him.

"What the hell do you bozos want?" he demanded, attracting the attention of Axel and Zexion on stage. Roxas looked back to see the annoyed look on Zexion's face. Axel was looking very calm and unbothered by the unwanted presence. He then turned back to the unwanted presence.

"Just checking how our little spot of bother is doing," a platinum blonde man with multiple piercings in both ears and sporting a moustache and bear combination stated offhandedly. His accent was a thick Port Royal **(1)** accent.

"And it sounds like you guys still have a long way to go," the man with dark steel hair with silver streaks smirked. He had an eyepatch covering one of his eyes, the other being scarily orange. To add to this, he was sporting a large scar. The aqua blue haired man with an X shaped scar between his also scarily orange eyes grinned cruelly at Heartless Rapture. The last man, a long silver-haired individually that reminded Roxas of Sora's drama professor, opened his golden eyes, smirking lazily at one person only: Axel. The red-haired and green-eyed vocalist jumped off the stage, taking long strides towards the silver-haired man.

"Unless you have other business here, please do us a favour and escort yourselves out of the building," Axel said, a harsh icy bite in his voice. "We don't want to have a fight with soon-to-be has-beens."

"Has-beens?!" the aqua-haired man erupted. Roxas hid himself behind Riku and gripped his friend's shirt tightly. "How dare you talk to your elders like that?!"

Riku looked to punch him but Axel brought an arm up to bar him.

"Elders? All I see is some wannabe 80's hair-band," Axel commented. The aqua-haired man looked ready to pounce but he was stopped by the commanding voice of the silver-haired drama-professor lookalike.

"Saïx."

"You're not going to let him get away with this are you?!"

"Don't give these children any notice. They have nothing on us. And either way, why would we want to perform alongside these incompetent no-talent imbeciles on a festival that is so unimportant that it was forgotten?"

Demyx, the least likely to snap back, heard enough. "That festival is just as important as any other one! The problem is that until Professor Aeon came, no one ever took the festivals seriously! That's why they have been forgotten by nearly everyone! Because only one person can be assed to remember it!"

Zexion turned to Demyx and gave him an approving smile. Riku smirked cockily at the older men. Axel remained disinterested. Roxas now emerged slightly from behind his taller friend.

"How about you keep your bitch on a leash," the platinum blond snickered, receiving a look of outrage on Demyx's face and a murderous look on Zexion's. Roxas giggled in his head at Zexion's reaction. It was so obvious that he liked Demyx.

"At least Demyx is better behaved than that mongrel next to Xemnas," Zexion replied coolly, blue-purple eye glinting dangerously. Saïx was about to protest but Xemnas stopped him again.

"Might as I inquire as to who the small blond hiding behind you all is?" the silver-haired man, who Roxas assumed to be Xemnas, asked politely. Roxas shrunk away a little. Riku and Axel budged closer together.

"None of your business," Riku growled.

"Isn't that the kid Sephiroth's been taking a liking too?" the guy with the eyepatch asked.

"Ah. So this is the infamous sex kitten," Xemnas drawled, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"THE HELL-?!" Riku erupted. Roxas leapt out from his hiding place, looking to smash the sniggering crew but Axel held him back, his green eyes blazing with fire. Zexion and Demyx were struggling not to leap into Roxas' defense and punch them themselves but Axel's glare told them not to do it.

"If you got nothing else better to do, how about you fuck off," Axel said very evenly. "Because you're all pissing me off…and the last time someone pissed me off I made sure that they wouldn't be able to walk straight anymore."

The men froze, seeing something that Axel very rarely allowed to come out. Roxas looked up and saw his eyes, those pools of green having a mixture of hate, anger and bloodlust; the glint of someone who had killed. But…was that pain as well? Xemnas then scoffed.

"Fine. Let's leave the kiddies to their toys. A band like us shouldn't even be hanging around them."

They all turned around and left, heads held high in defiance. The members of Heartless Rapture looked to Axel, wondering if their fearless leader was going to give them the go ahead or not.

"Leave them. They're not worth the effort," Axel said calmly. Roxas looked up at the vocalist. Now he was convinced that Axel was being protective of him. But why did he have to be so harsh at times to the people who didn't deserve it, like Ariel? He looked down at Roxas oddly. "What?"

"Uh, nothing," Roxas said quickly hiding the blush on his face.

"Well, my mood's gone down the toilet," Riku huffed angrily.

"Ditto," Zexion sighed.

"Only thing that could get my spirits up is if Aerith does a huge sushi feast tonight," Demyx muttered.

Axel looked at everyone, giving a small hefty sigh of annoyance. "We practiced well today but it's a shame that the Organization just had to try and ruin the night for us. Let's just call it a day. You guys can complain about it as much as you want when we get back."

Demyx was immediately on the phone telling Aerith to cook them up "a big ass sushi feast and make sure you have a lot of beer. We're gonna need it."

* * *

Naminé sat on her snow white duvet covered bed, clutching the lacy pillow in her arms as she watched the black-haired sophomore draw plans up and stick them up on her 'drawing board'. 

"Mwah ha ha ha ha ha," Yuffie cackled. "By Plan A.5, we'll be having some nice hot Zemyx action but I have no idea how Plan B of the Akuroku operation is gonna last. Less then 10 I'm hoping…but then again we are using Axel's protective nature to the max and, as much as I hate saying this, Sephiroth did show up at some pretty key points. Roxas will just fall in love with his knight-in-shining-armour!"

"But will Axel fall in love with the damsel? That's the question," Naminé pointed out. "After all, the guys you had tried to get Axel with never worked out in the end. He just wouldn't return the feelings according to you."

"I'm sure this is it. They look so cute together! See!"

Yuffie produced one of the many photo books in her possession, this one having a red and yellow crepe like cover with the words 'Akuroku: Photos of Axel and Roxas' in shiny gold lettering. Namine took the book and started flicking through. Not much to brag about but Yuffie was good at what she did. She managed to get a picture of their first kiss through Axel and Riku's window for goodness sakes! If that wasn't obsession, she didn't know what was.

"And anyway, if you ask me, Roxas fell in love with Axel at first sight. He's just too stubborn to admit it," Yuffie giggled. "I mean, c'mon, you obsess about a guy you basically met in a park one dark scary night and then when you're reunited with your mysterious stranger, you bitch slap him instead of punching him like any other guy. That says a lot, doesn't it?"

* * *

"Come now, my little rose, no need to be shy." 

"I'm not shy! You're creeping me out!"

"Ah, that denial and stubbornness just makes you an even more attractive prize to achieve."

"I am not a prize either Marluxia!"

"But-" _bang!_

Marluxia looked behind him, looking at the petite yet lithe blonde who was wearing a very unamused pout on her face. Her electric green eyes glared angrily at her boyfriend.

"Marluxia, need I remind you who your girlfriend is?" Larxene questioned in a testy voice, gripping her book tightly.

"Chill out Larxene. I'm just trying to be nice to Sora."

"Trying to be nice?! How about trying to get into his pants?! This is gonna be just like that high school kid last year!!"

"He looked lonely! After all, we only ever saw him on his bike delivering all of our mail and important documents dutifully and with grace and elegance, yet no one seemed to even show him an ounce of gratitude!" Marluxia cried dramatically. Sora's face fell into a look of relief that he wasn't the centre of attention now.

_Maybe he should've taken drama instead of biology_, he thought.

He slunk away, taking refuge in his room and locking the door.

_Roxas…please come back soon…_

* * *

"We're home guys!" Demyx announced joyfully, as though his spirits weren't at all dampered. The other four guys looked at him with sideway glances of annoyance. He then bounded up to Aerith in her frilly white Lolita-apron with flowers embroidered delicately like a puppy wanting to be played with. "Did you make sushi?" he asked with the puppy-pout. 

Aerith smiled and nodded, gentle green eyes shimmering. "I did. I made your favourite."

"Ootori?"

"Yes."

"Aerie! You're the best friend any guy could have!"

"Of course Demy," Aerith smiled sweetly. She then looked over at Roxas. "You look very cute. Yuffie?"

"Yeah," Roxas answered bashfully. It had been like this all the way back to Shiva; girls fawning all over him and guys sometimes mistaking him for a girl, though how was beyond Roxas.

"I wonder if he would look just as cute as Sora did in a princess costume," Cloud's voice rang from the kitchen, the hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"You managed to get Sora in a princess costume?! Why wasn't I told of that?!" Yuffie's whines wailed from the other room.

"You better go see him," Aerith told the young blond over the racket that Yuffie was making, which included pulling Cloud's spikes until he submitted to defeat. "He feels a bit…insecure…"

"Insecure? Marluxia?"

"Him and…em…well you'll see."

Roxas darted up the stairs, his imagination dreaming up all sorts of scenarios, one of which included Sora crying his eyes out and claiming that Marluxia had tried to molest him and no one was there to save him…and Sora was in a Sweet Lolita costume. Roxas burst through the door seeing that his imagination was half right.

"About time you showed up," Sora growled. "How could you leave me with that pink-haired flowery pervert!?"

"Sora…"

"Do you know how scary it is when he has you in his arms and on of his hands is touching your bare back?! He gets this really weird shine in his eyes and starts using all these flowery comments and then he starts making sexual innuendos and-!"

"What are you wearing?"

Sora's mouth turned into a very tiny puckered pout, looking down at what he was wearing. It was a pink dress that had a large hoop skirt and had white ruffles, a dark pink corset, white lacy ruffled neckline and sleeves that started from his shoulder and ended right above his wrists. Sora blushed profusely.

"I-It's just a costume! Cloud got it from the costume department and forced me to wear it but then he got called away and Marluxia's been making the moves on me ever since!"

"Princess Cornelia's dress huh?" Roxas mused. "Professor Aeon's design?"

"Yeah. He might not show it, but Professor Xareth really appreciates all that she does for the drama department. Everyone loves her designs. Hell, I saw pictures of Cloud in a dress in past performances and damn he looked beautiful. It's little wonder that that stalker of his and Leon are so crazy about him."

"Glad you think so Sora," Cloud smirked. The twins turned around to see him leaning in the doorway, looking up and down Sora critically. "You know Sora, you're gonna make a great female lead. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a fan club after the performance. Don't you think so Roxas?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded dumbly, still trying to come to terms that his straight twin was in a dress. If Riku saw this…he could only imagine the nosebleed Riku was going to have.

"So…um…I'm gonna change now…" Sora mumbled.

"Of course, O princess of my heart," Cloud bowed jokingly. "I shall see to it that thy privacy is respected and that thy dress slips past thy delicate features with naught a peeper to look upon it."

He narrowly missed a pillow, grabbing Roxas by the hand and exiting the room quickly, closing the door fast.

"Cloud you jerk! I'm already conscious of what I look like in the stupid dress!"

Sora hadn't noticed that Yuffie had taken to climbing the tree right outside the window and was snapping pictures like crazy.

* * *

Namine looked at the 'simplistic' plan that Yuffie had planned out for Operation: Zemyx. It was kind of scary just looking at the pictures. 

**Plan A Step 1: **_**Get Zexy and Demy back on speaking terms.  
**_**Step 2: **_**Get Zexy to admit he likes Demy without knowing he's there (sneaky sneaky)  
**_**Step 3: **_**Get Demy to think about confessing to Zexy.  
**_**Step 4: **_**Party scenario**_(there was a picture of what Namine presumed to be very drunk Demyx and Zexion)  
**Step 5: **_**Confessions and first kiss. Hot Zemyx Action! Mission accomplished!**_

"Oh…my…" Namine breathed, feeling slightly sorry for the two men in question. The simplicity of the said plan was a lot easier said than done. She just worried that no one would get hurt because of these plans.

* * *

Axel stood out in the cold, puffing on his cigarette and keeping his hands in his pockets to keep himself warm. He just didn't understand why on earth he was here in the park when he could be in his bed sleeping. But then he remembered that staying awake seemed like the only way to get away from those nightmares that seemed to have been getting progressively worse every night. 

_You could end it all_, a voice told him.

_But what would be the point? He would've won._

_But who would care if you were gone?_

Axel pondered on that. Indeed, who would miss him?

"Axel."

He turned and faced the new person with him. His sister. She was wearing a long blue overcoat to keep out the cold.

"You're going to freeze to death with just that jacket on," she stated flatly.

"Nah. My cigarette will keep me warm," Axel retorted, taking a big puff in defiance. Ariel sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"What do you want from me?" Axel questioned, his eyes peering at her with suspicion. "If you're asking me and the old goat to reconcile, you're wasting your time."

"Why can't you two just bury the hatchet? It's not like he's asking you to take over the family business or anything."

"It's the fact that he hired someone who could've destroyed us. And let's not forget that he would have almost succeeded if it wasn't for me."

"Oh stop it. It's as much as our fault as it was yours. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

"You're not the one who…who…" Axel couldn't say it. He could say that word so casually in front of everyone else but when it came to his family, his sister, the word never was in his vocabulary. Ariel nodded.

"I know…and I forgive you for doing what you had to do. It seemed like the only solution at the time and you were acting on instinct…but…but the only person who has to forgive you now, Axel, is yourself."

"How can I?! I hurt someone that I adored!! I worshipped that guy!"

"But you did it in order to protect me Axel?! Don't you get it! I will never forgive him for what he did to us but if you don't forgive yourself for protecting me, then he's won the fight!"

Axel looked away, looking out at the view of the campus. The exact same view when he first met Roxas. The kid looked terrified that night. That same picture of fear was now beginning to haunt his mind for some time. The reason escaped him though.

"Axel…please, at least think about talking to Dad," Ariel pleaded. "He's willing to listen to you now."

"The old goat can forget it," Axel growled. "He made his choice when he disowned me."

He walked away, leaving his sister behind, and walking out of his father's request yet again.

* * *

**(1)** Well...seeing as England technically doesn't exist in the Kingdom Hearts universe, I thought using the closest thing to having an England would be Port Royal. That's my reasoning. 

Feedback appreciated muchly! And don't forget the competition!


	13. Festival

**A/N:** Well, here we are again. For the benefit of all, I'm going straight into the thank yous. So thank you to everyone who's been reading, alerting, putting MA into their faves, etc. and to these guys for reviewing (and everyone gets cookies to boot!) :  
_Evil Genius of the COCA:_ You're predictions are accurate-ish again! And with Demyx, I always pictured him loving sushi for some reason. I dunno. Maybe it's the fact he'd be really in tune with the sea. (probably the reason why he didn't go to Atlantica is that you can get on friendly terms with the fish, but they can end up on your plate later on))  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle: _NO! Don't die! (revives you quickly)  
_anger-management-issues:_ Well here's more for you. Enjoy!  
_Launch shinra:_ LoL. I agree with all points! And if you think Yuffie is crazy now, just wait in future chapters! (accepts healthy salad)  
_ONiONLADi777:_ Well, without meaning to spoil you guys, we'll be having some Akuroku (mostly in this chapter. Nothing too serious just yet) but we'll be having a blowout next chapter (and for once I'm not concentrating on a certain pairing!)  
_xMidnightxRosex:_ LoL. Glad you do love it. Enjoy this update!  
_Sora Keyblader_ x2: Hee hee, guess it was funny what Riku said. Anyway, here's the update!  
_blackkeyblade:_ And now I hand you over to Yuffie: "YES! A MEMBER FOR THE SHONEN-AI CLUB!" Enjoy the update!  
_Aryna.Tahashi:_ Yep. He is. But will he ever admit it (coughnocough) And can Zexion hold out for much longer (coughnotinamillionyearscough)  
_Daddy Elric: _Yuffie says you are now part of the club (I've sedated her because she was getting a bit too hyper. Now she can concentrate on her plans) Enjoy the update!  
_DeoxyPhantom:_ (Pokes ashes and you come back to life) I better get the nuclear bunker prepared then. Enjoy the update!  
_Shadow of Darkness 22: _(has dragged Sephiroth's somewhat damaged body into the room) I better give him a break from getting bashed. He's looking a bit worse for wear. You have pocky! Noooo! I 3 pocky! (why do you mock me lord...)  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune: _Yes, Sora in a dress will always have a special place in the back of my mind. This may come in use again (I'm not saying when though (devious look))

So that's all from me. Ta-ta, and the next update should be on the thirtieth. Why? Because it's the closing date for the competition of course! Need entries by then! SO get them in! Please read, review and enjoy!

**

* * *

Festival**

Roxas stabbed at his waffles idly, thinking deeply. Axel hadn't spoken to anyone for days. It was beginning to bother him.

"Roxy, if you don't eat, you're not gonna have the strength for today," Demyx warned, looking worriedly at the blond freshman. Aerith nodded her head vigorously.

"It's your favourite too. Blueberry with vanilla cream," she added.

Everyone at the table looked at Roxas, who was still completely unaware of what was being said to him.

"He's got it bad," Cloud concluded. Yuffie and Namine grinned widely at each other.

"Oh yes he's got it bad for Axel!" they sang victoriously.

"Hmm? Is he here?" Roxas murmured, coming back to reality when he heard Axel's name.

"Sorry sweetie," Tifa smiled with sympathy. "He left early today."

Roxas nodded and sunk back into his trance. Everyone gave each other looks. Larxene's gaze looked over to where her bag was.

"Don't even think about it," Leon stated.

"Just a _leetle_ shock?" Larxene pouted.

"You dare and you're on kitchen duty for the rest of the semester," Leon said firmly, grey eyes just daring her to defy him. Larxene gave a small 'humph' and didn't continue, muttering darkly about just wanting to use a taser and trying to wake Roxas up.

"Hey Rox-as," Sora sang in that voice that he knew annoyed Roxas. "You keep on acting like this and you'll scare everyone away from the festival." No response.

Yuffie pulled at the blond's cheek painfully. No response.

Aerith put more waffles and cream on his plate. He just continued to murder them.

Marluxia pulled the moves on Roxas, only to be given evil looks and bashes on the head by everyone else. Roxas didn't even flinch.

Riku grabbed Sora by the waist and dipped him low right next to Roxas.

"Sora…" he breathed.

"Riku! What the hell are you-?!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Wha?!?!?!?!"

Roxas still didn't budge an inch.

Naminé disappeared upstairs while Demyx poked Roxas with his prongs of his fork. Again, Roxas didn't even bat an eyelid. "I think Roxas is broken," Demyx proclaimed. Naminé came back with what looked like photos. Yuffie screeched.

"Nami! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The blush appearing on Roxas' face spoke volumes. And it had certainly done the trick. Zexion peered over Roxas' spikes, while Demyx looked on horrified at what he saw. Zexion blushed and started sputtering, something that happened once in a blue moon. Cloud chuckled.

"What is it that got you guys so worked up?" Cloud asked, looking over at the photos. His smiling face went into one of shock, blue eyes wide and cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What is it Cloud?" Aerith inquired. Tifa took the photos out of Naminé's hands. Sora looked over, eyes growing as big as saucers. Riku took a look and immediately looked away. Lord knows what thoughts he had been having at the time. Aerith nearly dropped the plate she was holding. "Oh my!" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Tch, don't act all innocent Aerith," Tifa muttered. Marluxia and Larxene exchanged looks. Everyone then looked at Leon who was quietly sipping on his coffee, hand dangerously close to his knife. Yuffie trembled with fear.

"Leon, I- I- It's not what you think!!"

"Yuffie," Leon started, his voice eerily calm. "What have I told you about sneaking around the house and going into everyone else's rooms? I'm sure that I have made it very clear that you are to never –under _any_ circumstances– take a step into anyone's room -especially mine and Cloud's- while they were sleeping."

"Leon! Please! Mercy! I beg for mercy!" Yuffie was now on her knees, begging at the feet of the alpha male of the house. Leon opened his grey eyes at last, smiling that 'I will kill you in your sleep' smile.

"Yuffie, I suggest you run. Now. Before I get angry."

Yuffie rushed to Cloud's side, gripping onto the older blond's arm tightly.

"Cloud! Save me! He's gonna eat me!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, pouting while he contemplated on whether he should spare the hyperactive sophomore or not. He came to the conclusion that he had to. She had the part of Blank tonight.

"Leon, I'm afraid you're going to have to delay murdering Yuffie. I need her for the play tonight."

Leon threw his blond lover a cold demanding glare. Cloud shrugged it off and continued.

"I hate to say this but if you so much as slice a single hair on Yuffie's head, I'm cutting you off."

"You don't have the willpower to," Leon shot back with a smirk. Cloud scowled.

"Do too!"

"Prove it," Leon challenged, smirk firmly in place. "If you can last at least a month, I'll do whatever you say no questions asked. If you don't, vice versa."

"Done," Cloud stated, competitive smile on his face. "Starting from tonight."

"Understood. Now can I hurt Yuffie?"

"No."

"Damn."

"AW HELL NO! HE'S GONE AGAIN!" Yuffie screeched with annoyance. The two lovers look at the once-again depressingly miserable freshman stabbing at his waffles. They sighed. Where the hell was Axel when they needed him?

* * *

Namine looked on with worry as she watched her best friend put his exhibition up in a zombie-like trance, keeping to one-worded answers mostly. 

"Roxas," she whispered as she put a hand on his shoulder. Roxas turned to face her, forcing a smile on his face.

"Hey Nami. Sorry if I gave you a scare this morning. It's just-"

"You're worried about Axel," Namine finished for him. Roxas looked away, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I am. We've hardly seen him for nearly a fortnight. Not even Riku or Demyx have seen much of him and they're the closest to him."

Namine looked down at the floor. _It's true that I still have feelings for him, even if he would never look at me in that way but…but…it hurts seeing him so unhappy without Axel. To make me happy, Roxas has to be happy. And the only one who can do that at the moment is Axel._

"Hey, maybe we can get everyone who isn't busy go looking for him," Namine suggested, forcing a smile on her lips. "I'm sure he'll come back once he realises that we've been worried about him."

"Do you really think so?"

"Axel may act like a jerk but he's a good guy at heart, right?"

Roxas looked at her blankly for a moment, then smiled warmly. "Thanks Nami. You're a good friend."

Namine just smiled as sweetly as she could as she walked away to get everyone to go on the lookout for the red-haired vocalist, ignoring the stabbing pain in her heart.

* * *

Demyx panted lightly as he finally reached the music department, looking up at the glass and iron building with a fire that was only seen when he was revved up about something. Zexion reached him, taking deep grateful breaths as he followed the blond's gaze. 

"You think he's here?" he asked Demyx.

"I know he's here. If he's no where else, he'd be where his only escape from reality is."

Zexion nodded his head. He didn't know the details of Axel's relationship with Demyx, or his past, but he did know that Axel and Demyx were the founders of Heartless Rapture and best friends ever since high school. He could remember the day when they first approached him. Maybe that was when he started falling for the blond musician. Demyx ran inside, Zexion following him.

"Axie! Axel! We need to talk! AXEL!!" Demyx yelled, his calls echoing in the hallways. "Where is he?"

As he was running he didn't notice that the door to the recording room had suddenly opened. The blond bashed into it painfully, groaning in agony.

"Dem?"

"DEM!!" Zexion gasped once he finally caught up with him.

"Pain…agony…" Demyx groaned.

He felt himself getting pulled up by two pairs of arms, one belonging to the tall vocalist, the other to the shorter keyboardist.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to run in hallways?" Axel asked, amused at his oldest friend's antics.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to hurt a guy for so long?!" Demyx demanded. Zexion rolled his eyes, leaning into the wall and producing a book and his reading glasses from his pocket. He began reading.

"Hurt? I haven't been near you guys so I couldn't have said anything hurtful to you guys," Axel mused, seemingly ignoring the look of disbelief of Demyx's face. You could literally see the sweat drop and his jaw crashing to the floor.

"YOU ARE SO DENSE!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Demyx roared, slapping his fists into Axel's chest repeatedly. Axel grabbed both his wrists, green eyes glaring angrily at him.

"Calling me an idiot isn't going to explain to me what the hell I've done this time," he leered.

"Roxas is depressed," Zexion inserted. "And the direct cause is you since you've done a disappearing act."

Silence answered Zexion's calm explanation. Demyx looked at his best friend angrily. Axel cocked his head slightly to the side, trying to let the idea sink into his head. Zexion continued reading his book: _The Inner Workings of the Mind according to Professor Ansem Wise_. Hey, he wasn't just a talented keyboardist and physicist. He was an all around genius!

"Did my kiss really affect him that much…?"

"MEH?! K-K-KISS!? AXEL!? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE PULLED THE MOVES ON ROXAS!!!!!!" Demyx exploded.

"Not my fault if the kid likes me that much," Axel retorted coolly. "But honestly, if I had known he was going to react like that, I wouldn't have gone with my instinct."

"YEAH IT IS YOUR------------- wait…what? You like him!?"

Axel shot him a peering glare. "It's not that I like him in that way. I'm too much trouble for him. He's better off without me."

"Stop being such an emo! That's Zexion's job!"

"I resent that," Zexion muttered.

Demyx smiled uneasily at Zexion, turning back to scowl at Axel.

"Look, can you at least show up to Roxas' exhibition. He's been working non stop on that painting of your first meeting with him!"

Axel's eyes widened with surprise and then relaxed. "That picture…is of me?"

"You didn't realise it!?"

"No…not really," Axel replied carelessly. "I was more interested making sure certain perverts weren't around."

"You're hopeless…" Demyx sighed in defeat. He raised his hands and placed them behind his head. "Well, I tried to make Roxy's life a lot more bearable but if you're not co-operating, I guess it means he'll be a suicidal emo for the rest of the year."

"That's a bit much Dem," Axel sighed. "But fine. I'll go. Just to get the kid out of his slump."

"That's my Axie!" Demyx grinned happily. "Go get 'im tiger!"

"I don't think of him in that way!"

"Sure you do," Demyx sang tauntingly. "Sure you don't dream of making him scream your name out in the throes of pleasure."

"D-DEMYX!"

Demyx grabbed Zexion and ran for his life. "You better be at that exhibition! I'll know if you haven't been!"

Axel sighed quietly, trying to make himself calm down after that shocking comment.

"I do not dream of making love to Roxas," he tried to convince himself. It wasn't that difficult. A pleasant dream was hard to come by for him. "Demyx is just being…stupid Demyx."

* * *

Roxas smiled politely at all the visitors who came bustling into the exhibition hall, looking out for a familiar shock of red hair among the crowd. So far, nothing. He wondered why he was bothering to look since the likelihood of Axel appearing was about as likely as Hell freezing over. 

_Axel…why are you doing this to me? I've never wanted another guy to show up to something like this so bad before… never in my life have I wanted another guy to be here and see what I've done full stop._

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Naminé smiled up at him.

"Axel will come. I'm so sure of it."

"I doubt it Nami. Axel obviously wouldn't want to be here."

"Don't be such a defeatist. He'll come. I know he will."

_Because if he doesn't, he has me to answer to_, Naminé thought.

"Anyway, maybe you should go check out the exhibition. Maybe he's gone in already but you've missed him," she suggested.

"You sure you can hold the fort here?"

"Positive. Go enjoy yourself. We only have an hour until we have to pack up and go to Sora and Cloud's performance."

"Thanks Nami," Roxas smiled, walking briskly into the hall. Naminé sighed.

"Good luck, Roxas."

* * *

Roxas ducked and weaved around the crowd, taking a look at everyone's artwork, including the statue of the Guardian Siren. The same statue that Axel had kissed in thanks for doing her job. He sighed, looking at her blank gaze. 

"How is it that you can just be so oblivious to feelings," Roxas wondered, talking more to Axel than to Siren herself. The statue could only offer her omnipresent gentle smile. Roxas walked away.

_It's not fair. Why can't I be like Sora? He's just so oblivious to everything!_

He continued his envious thoughts, not realising that he was heading straight for his part of the exhibition. When he looked up, he halted, eyes wide with surprise. Standing right there, inspecting his work, was the Amazing Disappearing Man himself. He was wearing quite a tight fitting outfit, consisting of a black jacket and pants, deep maroon t-shirt softening the pitch blackness. His eyes were covered with dark sunglasses. Roxas felt his mouth go dry.

"A- Axel," he stuttered. The vocalist turned to face him, slipping his sunglasses off to reveal the bright jade eyes that were sparkling with amusement.

"Y'know kid, you're pretty good," he stated, obviously trying to be nice. Roxas smiled shakily, hoping that he wasn't dreaming. Hoping that Axel really had come to see him. Axel was now standing in front of him, looking down on the petit freshman. "So kid, how long are you here for?"

Roxas looked at his watch. "Another half hour. Then I'm going to-"

"See Cloud's performance, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied, maybe a little too enthusiastically for his own liking. Axel closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Good thing I did turn up then. Wouldn't want you or Naminé getting stalked or assaulted on the way."

_Omigod! He_ _**does**__ care!_ Roxas exploded inside. If only he knew…

"Show me around," Axel half ordered, half asked.

"Sure," Roxas smiled, reaching for Axel's hand but then thinking otherwise. "Follow me."

Axel took his hand. Roxas looked at him quizzically, but wasn't objecting to it. Axel scowled at him. "Just so I don't lose you in the crowd. Don't look into it so much."

_Whatever you say Axel_, Roxas grinned inwardly.

"Just wondering," Roxas smiled disarmingly. He did wonder though…why did Axel come anyway?


	14. I Want to be Your Canary

**A/N:** Oh guys, I feel so happy. On two counts: I have my laptop back at long last (cries with joy. I've missed it for so long) and the feedback I've been getting from you all just lifts my spirits up (despite the competition pretty much going down the toilet at the moment). Oh well, let's not dwell on that. It's review answer time!  
_Yunada Yukinon Yumenda:_ Everyone, keep an eye on this one because she'll be sketching two scenes from the last couple of chapters once she gets from her vacation. As for heartbreaks, I can't promise anything but the pairings will definitely be having some hot luvin'... that is if Leon or Cloud don't break during their bet. My vote's on Cloud personally!  
_blitzdragon:_ Well, I dunno about 2 or 3 updates (I'm away for a week from the 8th onwards and this week is my last week of term in which I'm visiting 2 uni's. I have no idea if I'll get the time to work on chapter 15) butI can definitely tell you you'll have this chapter at least. Enjoy!  
_vincents-loverffall:_ LoL. Don't tire yourself out too much. I end up killing myself from lack of sleep because I can't stop reading or watching something. And it shows at school the next day. Enjoy this update!  
_Launch-shinra:_ LoL. Leon's reactions are funny since he's such a stoic type. It's easy to imagine that he would be smiling if he got a chance to kill Yuffie. And I have to say I think Roxas is a lot better happier. Seems a bit more healthy for him to do the chasing than Axel (I mean, c'mon, Axel's body must've been from all the exercise he gets from chasing after Roxy. Roxy needs to do some exercise too!)  
_Roxen - chan:_ LoL. Don't worry. I tend to do that too. Here's my tip for Axel's hair: start from the bottom and then add short head spikes and two spike-bangs to go down his face. The first time I did that I was like 'wtf?! I drew him right?!' I even inked him so now he looks great. I have to say that Roxas annoys me somewhat. I can never get his face shape right. Oh well, gotta keep trying I guess.  
_Evil Genius of the COCA:_ Accurate predictions once again. And I have to say 'baka' is my favourite word because only a few people know what it means! LoL. My friend Will uses the word a lot too (however I use it a lot on him. He can be a bit dumb sometimes lol I'm so mean to him)  
_DeoxyPhantom:_ (_poof!_ You're brought back to life) Still preparing the nuclear bunker for the atomic bomb that shall appear...I'm not telling you when it'll happen! Enjoy!  
_Daddy Elric:_ Yep. That's Axel all over. Doesn't want to admit to anything. I fear for Yuffie's safety however.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle:_ LoL. Glad you do love MA so much (happy happy joy joy)  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune:_ Ah yes. Yuffie, my dear girl, you're going to have to be a lot more careful now that Leon knows of your antics. He can only take so much.  
_blackkeyblade:_ LoL. Enjoy the update.  
_Aryna.Tahashi:_ I have to say Axel and me are like each other: we are completely oblivious to most people's feelings toward us, save for the fact that I'm a lot nicer (teehee). Demyx makes me crack up. I think he is definitely one of the guys who does comic relief in the story.  
_Shadow of the Darkness 22:_ Same here. No pocky. At all. I need to go to China Town during the summer break and stock up on it. Anyways, you'll have another Sephy bashing session soon. Get your bats ready everyone!

OK, so now that's done and dusted, I have a question: should I close the competition since no one has answered it OR do you guys need an extension? Please answer. I really would like to know what's going on.

Other than that, please read, review and enjoy! P.S. Since the play of FF9 hasn't really have an entirity, I've made some of it up as I went along. Just thought to warn you on that.

**

* * *

I Want to be Your Canary**

Sora was not happy. Not happy at all. If there was a way to possibly announce his disapproval to the world, you would expect a few thunderstorms here and there, maybe a couple of tremors if one was lucky.

The reason why? Simple.

Sora was in the dress again.

And not only that, he had extensions put into his spiky brown hair making it fall flat (proving that it was in fact possible to pull down the gravity defying hair!) and had a layer of stage make-up on that he was not used to at all. OK, in school productions, he was used to a little blusher, a little eyeliner and on rare occasions lip colour but he was not used to having make-up put on like a girl!

_Why do girls have to cover themselves up in so much stuff anyway!?_

"Sora, visitor for you," a stagehand announced through the closed door.

"Tell them I'm not taking visitors unless it's important."

There seemed to be quiet for a while until-

"'Scuse me! Leading man with guest coming through!"

Cloud, dressed in his costume for Marcus (consisting of a dirty sky blue tunic, brown trousers and long black boots), came barging into the dressing room, dragging a very confused and shocked Riku along with him. Sora gave Cloud an evil stare while he tried to avoid eye contact with Riku. The morning's antics were still fresh in his mind.

"Princess, there's no need for such a Friday face," Cloud chuckled, ignoring the death glare hardening. "I have brought you a visitor. So patch things up a'right?! The band doesn't want Riku shitting up their gig later tonight."

Cloud left, still ignoring the death glares from the leading 'lady'. Sora then sighed and faced Riku, arms crossed against his chest. The silver-haired sophomore looked down at the floor for a moment before facing him.

"Well?" Sora started. "What the hell was this morning about?"

"It was…I thought it would get Roxas out of his daze. I didn't mean to offend you if that's what you're saying," Riku explained.

Sora pouted. OK, he wasn't exactly offended. After all, it was _only_ his manliness that took a low blow. Not like he completely thought that Riku was being completely serious.

"It's the fact that when I talked to you about it afterwards, you just laughed. You didn't even bother telling me it was a joke," Sora fumed.

"And I am extremely apologetic for that," Riku sighed, knowing that this was going to be a replay of one of their earlier conversations on the subject. "But can you just stop obsessing over it?"

"You mock-asked me to _**marry**_ you!!" Sora shrilled. "Don't you think I would find it a bit of a shock?!"

"Yes," Riku replied calmly, sea-green eyes staring at him with a severe look. "But the way you're reacting to this, it's almost as if you _wanted_ to marry me."

Sora had no answer to that. He just scowled and looked away. Riku chuckled slightly. "Hit a sore point there, didn't I?"

"I'm not the gay twin. Roxas is. And he's falling head over heels for your vocalist."

"Then what are you?" Riku asked cheekily. His smile was infectious. Sora was beginning to grin just a tiny bit.

"The twin who is seriously considering his sexuality since he's in a dress and not pulling a lot of fuss like a normal man should." _–and is seriously wondering why all of a sudden I want you to kiss me, but let's not go into that._

"Ah. So you have yet to embrace your bi- or homosexuality," Riku nodded sagely, laughing soon after. Sora's blush spoke volumes. "Anyway, I'll be watching from the wings."

"You're staying backstage?!"

"Cloud invited me. So I'm his guest. They can't throw me out," Riku smiled easily, leaning against the wall in a carefree manner. Sora felt his breathing and heart rate escalate. How on earth was Riku, _a guy_, getting him to react in a way no girl ever had before? Riku then walked over and patted Sora on his new long-haired head. "Just be a good princess and not freak out at the stage kiss, alright?"

"I'm a lot better with that I'll have you know," Sora retorted. Riku chuckled.

"I'll believe it when I see it for myself."

He left, smirking silently to himself with the knowledge of knowing that there was a telltale blush creeping along Sora's cheeks. Once the silver-haired guitarist left, Sora banged his fist on the dressing table, cursing loudly.

"Damn him to hell!" Sora swore, not knowing what the hell was coming over him. For Ifrit's sakes, this was a guy he hadn't seen since the day he left Destiny Islands and he was acting like he had a crush on him! Sora replayed that thought. _A crush?_ Did he have a _crush_ on _Riku_? Sora batted away that thought. That was impossible. Sure he may be wearing the dress at the moment but he was as straight as a pole. He liked girls. He had slept with girls. He had never in his entire lifetime saw any boy or man in a different light. That is until Riku waltzed right back into his life again.

"Oh, now you're using circular reasoning on yourself," Sora grumbled, hearing the stagehand tell him that it was time for the play to begin. He sighed, walking up to the wings, standing ready at his position and trying to ignore catcalls and wolfwhistles all the while. He saw Riku on the other side of the stage, grinning at him. Sora scowled at him. Oh he was going to kill him after this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago…"

_Showtime_, Sora thought.

* * *

"Father, I do beseech you, please let not me marry Prince Steiner!" 'Cornelia' begged at the feet of her father, King Leo. The actor playing him was a senior from Ifrit House called Irvine Kinneas. And he was pretty good as well, gladly donning the overbearing cloak that made the quite stocky senior look much more podgy than he really was. His chestnut long hair (usually tied back in a ponytail) was masked with a long grey wig and a grisly beard covered his face. It seemed natural, and it took no guess why Irvine had been chosen for the part. Without his cowboy lingo, he could be absolutely anything and anyone. 

"Daughter, you dare defy thy father! Thy creator! The one who cared and nurtured thee from the day you were brought to this world! You dare defy thy country and kinsmen? You allow our enemies a chance to strike us all for the sake of thou happiness? And for a peasant, a man of such low-class? Zounds! I will not allow it!"

"But Father! How could thee be so cold to me, thy only child?!" Sora demanded, cursing himself when he saw a flash of sea-green smiling at him encouragingly.

_Definitely going to kill him if I miss my line._

"I am not cold to thee! I am merely warmer to my kingdom!"

"Father!"

The scene ended.

* * *

Cloud was busy on stage while Sora was refreshing his mind with his lines, or at least trying to. Riku was still bothering him in his head. 

_What if I am crushing on him? Does that mean I'm gay? Wait…no. I still think girls are attractive. I mean, Tifa's gorgeous but she's a little too rough for me__, Aerith's stunning and Namine is really pretty. But Riku…shit! I'm gay for him! That's it! He's the only boy who I like in that way! What the hell!?_

"Sora, you're on," a whisper echoed in his ear. Sora gave a small squeak in reply, again cursing himself for showing weakness in front of Riku. The silver-haired sophomore smiled. "Break a leg as they say in showbiz."

Sora slowly nodded his head by running onto stage as planned.

"Marcus!"

_Thank god I didn't say Riku._

"Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should!" _–is this how Cornelia truly feels for Marcus? Love?_

Cloud embraced him tightly, lips close to his ear to stage whisper, "Princess…wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?" _–would I really be happy with Riku, like you are with Leon?_

Sora pushed himself away looking at Cloud with an anger that Cornelia may have felt for being called her title by her lover. "Prithee, call me 'princess' no more!"

Cloud kept a calm face but his eyes looked startled at the sudden emotion. He continued the scene by trying to hug Sora again, looking at him with the same look he would give Leon.

"Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the King's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to wish for?! After our nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade." _–I guess that's true. Out of me and Roxas, Roxy's been the one who hasn't lived a lie at all. Deep down, I was upset about Riku not keeping contact with us because…because…_

Cloud laughed slightly, clearly knowing what was really going on in Sora's mind. "So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not!" Sora was pulled in against Cloud, feeling his long hair being stroked softly, calming him down. "Cast away thy trappings of royalty and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love. Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of thy bosom."

_But what about Riku? Does he say these things to tease me? Or does he really mean it? Does he like me in that way?_

Sora looked up, picturing Cloud as someone else. Usually it had been a very tall girl but now…now Riku took Cloud's place, smiling cockily down at him. Cloud leant down, nuzzling the small brunet's lips a moment before capturing them in a stage kiss. Sora's eyes closed, seeing Riku there. _I…I…I think…I think I…_ His thoughts were drowned out by a small cheer of girls who were fans of shonen-ai.

"Meet me at the docks," Cloud stage whispered his next line, but Sora could only reply as if in autopilot, still acting like he would do but his thoughts were elsewhere. _Is it possible that I've… fallen for him?_

* * *

As soon as the bows and applauses were done, everybody started chatting amiably, congratulating each other for good job done for the first night. Only Sora stood away, in thought of his feelings. Who would've thought that it was this play, of all plays, that made him realise that it had been there for Riku all this time? He didn't. 

"Would've thought you would change out of the dress as soon as you could," Cloud next to him commented, a small knowing smirk on his face.

"I can't be bothered at the moment," Sora grumbled.

"Whoa, where's Mister Sunshine-and-Rainbows gone?" Cloud chuckled. He had a spark in his eyes that slightly unnerved Sora. "I know where he's gone…" He grabbed Sora by the waist and flung him over his shoulder, ignoring the screeches of protest coming from the pink bundle.

"Cloud! Bastard! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Cloud hummed a little tune, opening Sora's dressing room door and tossing him in.

"Play nice boys," Cloud sniggered, closing the door shut. Sora pounded on it.

"Cloud! What's the big idea!?"

"I'm asking that myself," a dry voice answered his question. Sora slowly turned his head around, seeing Riku and feeling a lump form in his throat. For a long while, nothing was said. What could be said? Sora looked down at the floor, hoping that maybe Riku would say what he had to say and be done with it.

"You seemed to enjoyed it," Riku stated, his voice low.

"It?"

"That kiss with Cloud. It seemed like you were doing more than acting."

_Is he jealous?_

"Cloud's got Leon. He wouldn't cheat on him."

"That's not the point," Riku said dryly, smiling in amusement all of a sudden. "I thought you were straight."

_So did I._

"It's theatre. It meant nothing to me." _–Liar. You thought of Riku the whole time._

Riku stood up from his seat, walking over to the short brunet. He chucked his chin, smiling down at Sora. "You were great out there. Kinda made me wish I was out there with you."

"Thanks."

"So I guess you thought of a girl when you were kissing Cloud, right?"

"I-"

"Tifa? Aerith? Yuffie…oh god no, not Yuffie. Nami? Larxene perhaps, if you're into the woman who would electrocute you if you pissed her off?"

Sora said nothing, not knowing what to say. It's not like he could admit that he was thinking of Riku right there and then could he? It just wasn't natural to him. Riku sighed.

"I guess from the blush you were thinking of a girl. Either Aerith or Nami, right?"

"Neither."

"Oh," Riku said stunned at the answer. "Then who?"

"I…I was thinking of…y-"

"YUFFIE! Oh my god! You have a crush on ADD girl!?"

"No, I-!"

"Sora, I never took you for the type who'd like hyperactivity," Riku pouted. He turned to leave. "Well, whatever floats your boat, I'm OK with it. As long as its not one of those sugary bitch-leaders."

"Riku!" Sora scowled.

"I mean it. If you're happy I won't stop you," Riku assured him, looking to walk past Sora. Just as he was about to open the door and walk away, Sora blurted out, "I was thinking of you!"

Riku paused. Sora covered his mouth.

_SHIT!_

He heard Riku turn.

_Why did I say that? Now he's gonna think I'm sick or perverted or out of my mind or-_

"Why were you thinking of me?" he asked, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I…I don't know. I just did."

He felt himself being turned around, looking up into those sea-green eyes. He gulped visibly.

"You must think I'm dumb or something for thinking of someone who's had his fair share of girls and wouldn't even dream of dating another guy."

"I'd be a pretty poor example of being gay if I did," Riku stated flatly.

"Huh…what?"

_Riku…he's gay?_

Riku brushed away a few strands of long hair, smiling quietly at the 'princess'. "I'm flattered that you thought of me. Not everyday that a fair princess thinks so highly of you."

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Sora stammered, clearly embarrassed. The evidence was all in the flush in his face. Riku burst into loud chuckles.

"You look so cute when you get like that."

"Do not!"

"Do too," Riku leaned in, grinning like a cat that had found its way into the dairy larder. Sora didn't retort, those sea-green eyes looking at him so hypnotising and hazy. Sora felt his eyes waver slightly looking up at him.

"Riku…" The sophomore leant further down, his lips just hovering above Sora's own. Sora closed his eyes, wondering if it would be anything like he had imangined on stage.

"Oi! Lazy-asses! We got a gig to go to!" Axel's loud voice interrupted the moment, Yuffie's angry screeches of him disturbing 'a perfect chance for Soriku to develop' ringing out. Riku cursed under his breath softly.

"I guess we'll have to save this for later Sora," he sighed. He merely planted a swift peck on the younger boy's cheek. "Let's go. I want you to see us do what we do best."

"Seducing anything on two legs?" Sora suggested sarcastically.

"Close enough," Riku grinned, not taking offence at all. He grabbed onto Sora's hand, but then let go of it. "I better let you change first huh?"

Sora blushed furiously. In all the excitement he forgot he was still in the dress.

_DAMN HIM TO HELL!_


	15. Heartless Rapture LIVE

**A/N:** I take back what I said. This chapter had been done in record timing. It also has to be one of the most interesting chapters I had ever written as well. Guess this festival for everyone at Shiva has been very helpful in getting everyone together (through Yuffie and Nami's doing or not). Anyways, our last event of the Festival of Siren story arch and the start of a few new things in the next chapter I believe. Anyways, reviews (and cookies to them too. I forgot to give the reviewers the cookies lately):  
_Smutlover:_ Here's the update. What's the pairing in the spotlight in this one? You'll have to read for yourself!  
_Night Rain Illusion:_ (looks at you with awe and disbelief) You beat Yuffie? (worships you quickly so that I won't be smited)  
_Splee:_ Hee hee. All sunshine and rainbows at the moment isn't it? Again, Sora and Riku will have their spotlight again soon.  
_ONiONLADi777:_ Have no fear! Soriku action will turn up again shortly (I have a pretty disturbing idea of where to go next in the relationship) Now we concentrate on other pairings.  
_Shadow of Darkness 22:_ Yes, pity the poor 'princess'. (gets smacked on the head by Sora. 'Ouch! What?' 'You put me in that dress!' 'And you looked very cute in it.' 'Did I?' 'Riku couldn't keep his eyes off you right?' 'Oh.')  
_Daddy Elric:_ Riku's way of flirting does annoy Sora a lot doesn't it? Anyways, this won't be the last time you see our cowboy appear. He'll come back soon. Along with other familiar faces.  
_cherryblossom-demon:_ Glad that you like the story so far. Here's the update (which was very quick).  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune:_ Hilarity still ensues (though probably not as much as the whole 'Princess' Sora gag)  
_Aryna.Tahashi:_ And I agree with Roxas and you whole heartedly. If you thought Demyx's PVC top was something to worry about, check out everyone else's wardrobe!

So, yeah, seeing as the competition pretty much went down the toilet, it's closed. No prizes for you (narrows eyes at all the reviewers, people of her alerts and favs for MA who have DA accounts). Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Heartless Rapture LIVE**

Demyx was busy tuning his sitar, sometimes looking over to where Zexion was standing. He sighed quietly. "It'll never happen. Zexion's as straight as a pole and would never look at me in that way, no matter how hard I try to get him to notice me."

Little did he know that at some points, Zexion was looking at him. He was busy studying the music sheets for the new song, turning knobs and flicking switchs and pressing buttons on his keyboard. He shook his head. "Demyx probably only sees me as a good friend. For all I know, he could be having a whole line of admirers who would want to have him as theirs."

Zexion clenched his fist, placing it on the keys by accident so that it made a sour note. Demyx jumped.

"Zex, you OK?" he asked.

"Ah, sorry. Must be my nerves all of a sudden," Zexion lied through his teeth. _The truth is, I don't want anyone else to be with you._

He turned back, looking into the blue eyes of a certain freshman artist.

"Naminé!"

"Shhh."

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. "I thought you would be with everyone else at the theatre."

"I followed you guys," Naminé answered simply. "But anyway, that's not the point. The point is what are you going to do about your feelings for Demyx?"

"What are you talking about?" Zexion feigned innocence.

"Don't lie. I know you care about him." Namine smiled quietly, looking over to Demyx. "You know, Siren isn't just only the Guardian of the arts. She's one of three guardians that are linked to love."

"Yes, I know that," Zexion breathed. It was elementary knowledge. The three guardians linked to love were Siren, Shiva and Carbuncle. To love selfishly, to love everyone and to love unrequitedly. "The reason bringing that up being…?"

"Which of those do you think suits mostly to you and Demyx? Siren? No…neither of you are acting upon your feelings. Shiva? Possibly, Demyx loves everyone. It could be possible that he loves just as much as everyone else. No. I think the Guardian that best sums you two up is Carbuncle. You love each other from afar, and would do anything for the other, but you would never do anything to initiate some sort of loving relationship like Cloud and Leon's."

"What makes you think you can play cupid between us?" Zexion asked, catching on to what she was doing. Naminé's eyes widened and a blush formed on her face. Zexion's eyes narrowed. "It's true. I do love Demyx unrequitedly. I will never deny it. But neither will I do anything that could risk the friendship I already have with him. So please, don't try to go through with whatever plan Yuffie has to get us together. It'll all end in heartbreak in the end."

"Zexion…" Naminé started. "Yuffie may just want to photograph you guys but…but I…"

Zexion turned, looking at her with that one blue-purple eye suspiciously.

"I just want everyone to be happy," Naminé finished. "Even if one of them…even if I can't be one of the boy's girlfriend."

Zexion stopped at that, not believing what he had just heard. _She must really like Roxas if she's willing to let him go just to see him happy with someone else._ He looked over at Demyx wondering if he would do the same thing. To let go of him just to be with someone else who would make him happier than he ever could.

* * *

They were now in the dressing room, getting ready for the gig. Demyx sighed, looking at the outfit he was going to wear that night. He shook his head. Right now, Zexion was getting dressed in the bathroom since he was a tad uncomfortable about changing in front of anyone. 

"Why the long face Dem?" A hand landed heavily on his back.

"Leon!" Demyx jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." He then looked around. "Where's Zexion?"

"Where's everyone else?" Demyx countered.

"Oh. Well, let's just say we had a little trouble concerning that our 'princess' hadn't changed out of his costume and that Roxas was getting hit on again."

"Sephiroth?"

"No. Some other guys and girls. Axel had to fend them off."

"I swear, Axel is becoming more and more like Roxas' grandmother or lover."

"Between the two extremes? How about you and Zexion?" Demyx was quiet. "Ah, so nothing between you two yet."

"Believe me, I want something to happen…but he'd never look at me twice. Not even if I kissed him in front of everyone."

"That's defeatist talk," Leon said, ruffling Demyx's mullet hair-do. "Though, I do know where you're coming from."

"Yeah…"

"You know that me and Cloud never had the greatest relationship at first. It was kind of a miracle that one day he just… he just needed me for that one night because he felt that no one else would understand…" The memories of that first night they shared a bed, that first night when all Cloud needed was comfort, not love. That night, Leon had been more than willing to give it.

"How did you guys end up together?" Demyx asked timidly.

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll tell you. Take it as a lesson."

_

* * *

Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart may have seemed destined to be together just by looking at their first names. Both were connected to the sky. Both could be beautiful things. Both men were strikingly beautiful like their namesakes. However, Cloud was like his last name: Strife by name and Strife by nature. He always seemed more interested in his own __strife and sufferings than anything else. Squall however lived up to his last name: a brave lion at heart, proud and stubborn, always fighting for what he believed was right. They were two different people, two opposites._

_Not only that, while every one and their grandmother knew that Squall –or Leon as he preferred- was the son of the chairman of Esthar Company, and more than likely would inherit everything, not a single thing was known about Cloud. He kept himself to himself…and to his boyfriend at the time, Sephiroth Kurotenshi._

_It all started during his junior year, and Cloud's sophomore. Since all the other juniors and seniors had left for their own houses, Leon stayed behind. He was quite anti-social, knowing that there was no point in making friends now when he would probably never seem them again. Hardly a great way to set up his image as the eldest in the house. Cloud was his roommate, even though there were plenty of rooms to go around for the sophomores and himself to have rooms of their own. He could safely admit that he wanted to move out into another room had the staff not locked the unused rooms away from everyone else._

_Cloud had dragged all his stuff into their room, placing them promptly on the bed. He gave Leon, all prepared for the semester, a suspicious scowl._

"_You better not pull a move on me while I sleep," he warned threateningly._

"_Don't flatter yourself," Leon sighed, disinterested._

"_Then you better not look."_

_Leon didn't bother looking up from his book. When he heard the swift tugs of a shirt being taken off, one of his stormy grey eyes lingered over to see the surprisingly toned body of Cloud. Although Cloud had very little muscle, he seemed agile, flexible and streamlined. Something like a swimmer's, cyclist's or gymnast's body. All of a sudden Leon wondered, just wondered, what it would be like for that body to be underneath him…he turned away, disgusted at himself. For goodness sake's, he was taught that homosexuality was wrong, mostly because of the lack of the chance for pregnancy. His family had always been crazy about carrying on the family line. Heck, they had even gone as far as arranged marriages. But now…now him looking at Cloud's body, wondering what it would feel like, taste like, how it would react to touches, it made him seriously consider if he was sick or something._

"_Well you didn't look," Cloud muttered, "I'll give you that much. But if I catch you peeping at me, I'll hurt you so bad you'll be begging for mercy."_

"_Whatever…"_

_The next couple of weeks were like this, catching glimpses of Cloud's body but always looking away, trying to fight back the lingering desires forming within him. Every time he saw Cloud with Sephiroth, he felt an undying dislike for the silver-haired man. Then, that fateful night came._

_Cloud was supposedly on a date with Sephiroth, so Leon wasn't expecting him to come back home early, or even at all. He was sleeping peacefully, trying to demolish the images of Cloud when all of a sudden he felt his mattress sink even further into its frame. He grunted, opening his eyes to see the form of the blond blue-eyed angel that had haunted the corridors of his mind. He blinked several times. "Cloud?"_

"_Sorry if I woke you up but…but…but I needed to talk to someone. And you're my roommate and all so I thought…"_

_Leon sat up, looking at Cloud curiously. "You have my interest. What is it?"_

"_I…I broke up with Sephiroth…"_

_Leon, to say the least, was stunned at this piece of news. Cloud always looked so happy with Sephiroth. Cloud's eyes were beginning to shimmer in a way Leon had never seen before. He reached for Cloud and drew him into his chest. Cloud didn't even try to fight away._

"_He said he had enough of waiting for me and tried to take me right there in the toilets. I was so scared that I fought back and told him never to come near me again. I doubt he'll listen. But what if he tries it again? What then?"_

_Cloud was openly crying now. Leon's dislike for Sephiroth turned into burning hatred. "Then I'm just going to have to make him back off myself then."_

"_Huh…"_

"_Cloud, I know it's not always very obvious, but I care for you. If anyone hurt you, I'd break their necks."_

_Cloud said nothing but started crying harder, gripping onto Leon tightly. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, keeping him close. He kissed Cloud's forehead, feeling his soft blonde hair brush against his own forehead. "I'll protect you Cloud from that bastard. I promise you that."_

* * *

Demyx wiped a tear from his eye. "So even though you weren't sure that he would return your feelings, you still openly admitted them." 

"And never regretted it once," Leon smiled broadly. "So don't play the coward. Just go for it. Even if it means that you could end up losing Zexion as a friend, at least you will never have to live life wondering what it could've been like if you had said something."

Demyx blinked, knowing that there was truth in the senior's words. Leon then stretched his arms and gave a long sounding grunt. "Either way, you better get changed. You have to face those rabid fans in about an hour."

"Er, right!"

Leon smiled, leaving the room and closing the door firmly shut.

"Telling him of our great romantic story huh?"

Leon turned, smile still in place. His blond lover, now cleaned up from the stage make-up and peasant getup and dressed in jeans and a form hugging turtleneck, smiled back at him. He went over to him, hugging him tightly while Leon placed his red studded bandaged arms around his waist. Cloud snuggled into Leon's cotton white shirt, clinging tightly onto the short leather jacket with two red angel wing designs on the back.

"You have a problem with that love?"

"No," Cloud replied as he looked up. Leon took the moment to capture his lips, licking Cloud's bottom lip until it parted in surrender. Leon took the moment to explore the familiar nooks and crannies of Cloud's mouth. He then let go, trailing kisses along his neck, smiling as he heard Cloud sigh with desire.

"Leon…please…"

"Well, I can't take you right now," Leon murmured into his neck. "We have a deal, remember?"

"What?! Leon! You did that on purpose!"

"Just wondering if you could survive that," Leon grinned devilishly.

* * *

Heartless Rapture was set and raring to go. The fans were cheering, yelling for them. The rest of Shiva House was in the crowd, waiting for them. Demyx looked around. Zexion to the side of him had a black shiny leather jacket that was opened to show that he was wearing nothing to cover his bare chest, a spiked dog collar adorning his neck. He was wearing skinny black jeans and black biker boots. His hair had been sprayed with a little glitter and the only eye that could be seen was lined with black eyeliner, a small cross drawn beneath it. Riku further along was in a shin tight vest that had in red gothic writing 'You call that politics? I call it anarchy' emblazoned across his chest. His jeans were baggy but were tied with red ribbons on his right thigh and on his lower left leg. His white and blue trainers could barely be seen. His silvery-hair was held back slightly with a silver Barbie pin, so that it would be hardly noticeable. Demyx himself was wearing a deep blue and azure fish-net vest, white cargo pants with trailing white tail strips and blue converses, his hair slightly died a brighter shade of blonde and blue at the tips. Then there was their fearless leader, Axel. He was in tight black vest and trousers covered with a long sleeveless trench coat that had fire designs on the hem. His red hair was still the same; spiky as a porcupine's head spikes. His green eyes looked at the band, never staying on one person for too long. 

"Alright guys, first gig of the year," Axel smirked. "Let's give them a show to remember."

"Yeah!" Demyx enthused, feeling that it was probably best to carry on as normal. The curtains rose up. Axel was at his mike, now a completely different person as he spoke to the audience. Axel was no longer the tortured soul Demyx had come to know. Seeing him like this now was like seeing into the past. Zexion started his opening chords and Demyx and Riku joined him. Axel joined in a bit later, his voice commanding total attention. And for that moment, all that seemed to matter to Demyx was the music as he swayed and danced slightly along with it, sitar singing in his hands.

* * *

The members of Heartless Rapture and the rest of the house, bar two, were at Seventh Heaven, celebrating the success of their first gig since the end of the last year. Tifa raised her glass. 

"To many more performances like that," Tifa cheered, clearly tipsy. Aerith was having to help support her.

Cloud and Leon had taken a corner in the bar, Cloud still protesting that Leon was being unfair by seducing him. Leon would just shrug and continue.

Marluxia was hitting on Sora again while Larxene wasn't looking. Riku got in the way though.

"Oh come now, little rose, you made such a fine princess tonight. Can't we see you in the dress again?"

"If you don't back off Marluxia, I'll get Larxene on you."

"Riku! Don't bother me when I'm trying to seduce my rose."

"I'm not your rose!"

"You're making him uncomfortable!"

"He doesn't look it, right rose?"

"Get off!"

Naminé was trying to calm down a very drunken hyper ninja but it wasn't going down very well. Yuffie was still hanging off the lights on the ceiling.

"Yuffie! Get down! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Whee! Nami-wami! This is fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Demyx sighed, taking his drink and walking outside. Seventh Heaven was one of those few bars on campus that had outdoor seating. Zexion was already there, reading again. He took a seat.

"What's wrong Dem?" Zexion asked, putting his book down. His glasses were perched on the tip of his nose. Demyx gulped slightly. "Dem?"

"Zexion, say if someone you knew really liked another person, but they're too scared to say anything to them because their afraid they'll lose their friendship. What would you do?"

Zexion seemed to ponder on this. Demyx was beginning to hope that he couldn't see the flush that he felt burning up on his face.

"I guess the person should tell them how they feel. If he's a good friend, he'll listen and won't judge on him."

Demyx smiled, hoping to the highest heaven that Zexion would take his own advice.

"Zex…"

"Yes?"

"It's just that I…that I…"

"Dem?"

"I like you!"

Zexion blinked, his mouth going very small. It always did when he was surprised. Demyx looked away, cursing himself for taking Leon's advice.

"Dem…" Zexion said at long last.

"I'm sorry," Demyx whispered, "I'll leave."

"Stay."

Demyx stayed, looking at Zexion's face. It seemed serious, thinking deeply about what had been said. Zexion then cupped Demyx's face and leaned in, brushing his lips against Demyx's. Demyx felt his eyes droop slightly, closing them fully as he enjoyed the kiss. Zexion broke away for air when he was done.

"Dem, I like you too."

* * *

Back at Shiva, Roxas was looking up at Axel who was looking out onto campus on the rooftop patio. Roxas was very confused now. So mystified about this man. 

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you came to the art exhibition but…why did you come? Why?" Roxas felt a tear roll down his face. But why? Why was he getting emotional about it? Axel turned to face him, using his thumb to wipe away the tear. "Why don't I understand you? Yet you seem to have me all figured out."

"You think I have you all figured out? Seriously, the person I don't understand is you," Axel replied. He leaned in, one finger lifting up Roxas' face.

"Axel…" Roxas sighed.

Axel pressed his lips on Roxas' mouth, his free hand wrapping itself around Roxas' waist while his other hand trailed away from his chin to wrap itself around the blond's shoulder. Roxas felt his arms go up Axel's back, clinging onto the fabric that barred him from the flesh underneath. They went tumbling onto one of the benches, kissing ferociously and tugging at each other's clothes in desperate need and lust.


	16. LookaLike

**A/N**: Hello again! Welcome back to another update of Magnetic Attraction, where the hot boys are finally pairing up and I have yet to find yet another story arc (too many ideas in head). Oh, plus we are at 150 reviews, 53 favs, 70 alerts and nearly **_10000_** hits! Rejoice! Oh happy days! This is officially my most popular story of all! So, to celebrate this, I will be issuing a one-shot in honour of my 150th reviewer (you lucky devil). Speaking of reviews, here are some answers:  
_ONiONLADi777_: (banners in the air screaming congratulations and all sorts of confetti fall down upon you) And here is our 150th reviewer! Yep, it is about time Zexy got his act together and Sora's gonna have a long think about Riku. I loved writing about Cloud and Leon (but you may kill me with what I have planned for them (is thankful that she has the nuclear bunker prepared))  
_Winged Kannon_: Sorry if Roxy is a little bit like Shuichi. It was completely unintentional (and I didn't want Roxas to be predominantly an emo. That's Zexy's job) You're going to be EXTREMELY happy with me in this chapter then if you were proud that Reno was just named. And I don't blame you for having a crush on Reno. Reno's hot. I have a crush on Leon myself (when I'm currently not crushing on a guy at school)  
_Shetan Teh Bandit_: Hee hee, all hail the fluff, limes and lemons (to come)  
_Aryna.Tahashi_: Again, can I blame you for wanting Axie's pants? No, I can't. He's hot. Red hot.  
_Launch shinra_ x2: (accepts cookies and stores them. still on diet (why won't you leave me alone O baron of dieting, why?!)) Three guesses as to who put Leon to telling Demyx the story. Here's a clue: your first two answers are wrong. The advice however is one I always try to live by (but often explodes in my face)  
_vincents-loverffall_: Haha, too right. I agree whole heartedly with everything you said.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: hee hee, the cliff-hanger whore returns. As you are about to find out, I was notorious in my previous areas for leaving readers on cliff-hangers regularly. I think I've been nice to you guys so far.  
_shadowtailmon_: ah, testosterone. It's a wonderful thing isn't it?  
_hermoine494_: Another member of the shonen-ai club. Keep reading to see what you get.  
_Lavender341_: Technically the last chapter was supposed to be for them but I kind of went off on a tangent. Oh well, they'll get another chance. Maybe a first date chapter?  
_Daddy Elric_: Yesh, we have a fan (granted Heartless Rapture have never performed live in reality but if I could do animation I would try to create a Heartless Rapture video in a heartbeat. Oh well, what can I do) Namine I can relate to. A guy I used to like went off with a girl I really really hated but I let him go with her because he was happy (course the bitch cheated on him and guess who had to pick up the pieces. Me not very amused) Cloud and Leon are going to make me laugh at this rate. They're a lot of fun to write about (but not as much fun as writing Roxas, Axel and Yuffie. Yuffie rules in this story)  
_Evil Genius of the COCA_: COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY ON THE SAME WAVE LENGTH AGAIN! And thank you. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that you think it's good.  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune_: (smiles widely) Leon and Cloud really are cute together. I'm sort of surprised that haven't started acting like a married couple just yet.  
_DeoxyPhantom_: (pokes and revive) I guess it's the lemon's I'm going to have to be worried about. I know for one that a ...not-quite-a-lemon is coming up soon. Enjoy!  
_Shadow the Darkness 22_: (stares at you chasing Sephy, bat in hand) um...have fun guys! Don't break too many bones!  
_Artistic.Tsuna_: Now this review made me laugh. This is probably the first essay of a review that I ever got (and you did this at 1 in the morning?! I'd be out like a light by then!) I agree with absolutely everything you say, I am also glad that it's not turning completely into Gravi (I think I'm going away from manga references now) and...don't hurt me with the glory that is pocky! Pocky is GOOD! Pocky is GOD! Though I don't think I want to be a pocky porcupine LoL.

Whew. What a mouthful to write. Anyways, gifties! For all those who wish to be a part of the shonen-ai club, go to my profile and go right to the end of my bio. There's a little something for you guys. I might actually think of setting the club up somewhere...any ideas guys? Please read, review and enjoy!

**

* * *

Look-a-Like**

Love's a funny thing. For one, it can make you feel so high up in the clouds that you feel that nothing could harm you. On the other hand, it can get you into all sorts of trouble. That was what Roxas was thinking when he was fighting back the Axel-look-a-like who was busy trying to molest him.

How did this happen? Let's go back in time a few hours now, shall we…

* * *

Roxas was humming a tune as he was hop-skipping his way to the art department, a very annoyed Riku in tow. 

"Alright, what's gotten into you?" Riku demanded after he found he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing," Roxas smiled goofily.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Nothing related to Axel by any chance?"

"Oh! Would you look at that! Here's my stop! Bye Riku! See you at dinner!"

Riku frowned slightly. Now he was seriously beginning to wonder if Axel was letting someone in or if Axel was just playing games again. Riku clenched his fists. He had to make sure of it.

* * *

After the lesson, Naminé and Roxas went walking around Hollow Bastion Park, sea salt ice creams in hand. Roxas licked his with enthusiasm, looking out at the scene that had become so familiar to the two artists over the past month. 

"Halloween will be the next event to prepare for," he smiled. "Can't wait to see what Sora has planned for that."

"Halloween? What does Sora do?"

"Back home, Sora was known as the infamous Halloween Prankster King. No one was spared from his tricks. Plus he was well known for being completely…un-goofy during that time."

"An un-goofy Sora?"

"It's scary. Sora at Halloween is more charming, a real flirt and he's willing to do _anything_ to please his female victims."

Naminé shuddered a little. "That doesn't sound like Sora at all."

"You bet." Roxas heard the _Another Side, Another Story_ song ringing out in his pocket. He pouted. Who would be calling him right now? As far as he knew, everyone was pretty much in class or doing odd jobs around campus. He definitely knew that Cloud and Tifa ran a delivery service together and they hired some of the other housemates to work for them. He answered his mobile. "Hello?"

"_Roxas, it's me._"

"Sora? What's wrong?"

"_Can we talk today?_"

"Sure. What is it?"

"_Get back to Shiva as soon as you can. We have to talk face-to-face._"

Sora hung up on him, leaving a very bewildered expression on his twin's face.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked.

"I don't know. It's not like Sora to not want to talk things out immediately."

Roxas couldn't even recall a time when Sora had waited for him to come home to talk. Often Sora had just come running or calling Roxas when something came up. It worried him. What if Sora was in trouble?

"Nami, I've got to go back."

"I know."

"Walk home together?"

"I promised I'd meet Yuffie over at Wonderland Café. I'll see you at dinner. And you be careful. Sephiroth might be lurking around."

"Don't worry Mom," Roxas grinned at her. "Cloud taught me a few moves just in case Sephiroth tries it."

So off he ran, leaving his friend behind. He ran through the entertainment district, stopping to say high to few people he knew and Demyx who was strumming on his sitar to a large crowd of girls at the fountain. He was getting close to the campus district when all of a sudden, just as he was about to turn the corner from Radiant Garden Cash Exchange, he bumped into a very muscular body.

"Oh! Sorry! I-" he froze when he saw locks of long silver hair hanging down. He looked up, gaping at the sight of Xemnas Kaze. The large man looked down, peering with his golden eyes, trying to put the face to the name. Roxas tried to back away.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Err…no," Roxas lied. He tried to go past him. "Sorry for bumping into you."

He ran as fast as he could. Roxas had no intention of being on friendly terms with anyone who had connections to Sephiroth. As he ran further into the distance, Xemnas remembered who the small blond was.

"Sephiroth's sex kitten," Xemnas muttered. "Roxas Akegata."

He made note of it. As it was, Roxas seemed to be very close to the members of the Organization's rival band.

* * *

Roxas panted lightly as he slammed the door shut, thanking his lucky stars that the leader of the band's rivals couldn't remember who he was. But now he had to worry about Sora. He ran up the stairs, walking briskly to their room to see Sora sitting on his bed, gazing at the ceiling with a blank expression. Roxas was now concerned. 

"Sora?"

His twin turned to face him. His blue eyes were sparkling with worry and cofusion.

"Roxas."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Roxas spouted, dropping his stuff and going straight over to his brother's side.

"How do you feel about Axel?"

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. Was that all? Was he worried about him?

"I really like him," Roxas answered honestly. "I really want to be with him. Why?"

"What's it like kissing him?"

Roxas made a face that was bemused at the strange question. "Why on earth you asking me that?"

"What's it like kissing a guy?"

"It's normal for me," Roxas shrugged, "No different from kissing a girl. Now why the hell are you asking me this?"

Sora looked at him, his face struggling to show a clear emotion. "Roxas, I think I like someone more than as a friend but… I need to know if it's just a phase or if it's permanent."

"I'm not following what you're saying," Roxas said slowly.

"Roxas…I…kiss me…"

Roxas' eyes went wide and he nearly fell onto the floor with shock. "Come again?"

"Kiss me."

Roxas stood up, placing one of his hand's on Sora's forehead and the other on his own. "Are you coming down with something?"

"Roxas, I'm serious."

"If you want to kiss a guy, ask someone else. We're brothers. It would be weird."

"I never asked much from you," Sora started. "So please do this for me."

"Why can't you ask Riku?"

"Because I think I like him!" Sora blurted, covering his mouth completely. Roxas stopped for a moment. His mouth curved into a smirk.

"'Bout time that you saw that," Roxas laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Roxas smiled. "So now you know that you like Riku, there's no need to-"

"Just kiss me already," Sora growled, obvious annoyance lacing his words. Roxas looked at him, studying him very carefully.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

Roxas sighed. "I guess as long as Yuffie is still working at Wonderland Café, we should be OK." He placed his knees on the bed, sliding himself onto his brother's lap. He placed his arms on his chest while Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist. Both their blue eyes looked at each other.

"Are you completely sure about this?" Roxas asked again.

"Yes," Sora confirmed once more.

Roxas leaned in and placed one soft chaste kiss on his brother's lips, never intending to go any further than that. Sora didn't push him away. Rather, he was completely dead to Roxas, to his relief. Roxas pulled away.

"So?" he asked.

"Didn't feel anything," Sora admitted.

"I told you I wasn't the best person to ask. Maybe you should ask Cloud or Demyx. Maybe even Leon if he's willing."

"I'll just think of Riku," Sora muttered. "You're the only guy who hasn't had that reaction. I always think of Riku."

"Congratulations," Roxas smiled, "You're not gay but nor are you bisexual. You're Riku-sexual!"

Sora pushed his blond twin to the floor. Roxas looked up at him with shock.

"Don't tease me," Sora grunted. He leaned back on the bed and turned away.

"Oh c'mon Sora, you know I'm kidding." No response. "Look, this helped you to understand you're feelings, right?" Still nothing. "You're acting really immature you know." Not a peep. "Fine. Be like that. I'm going out."

Roxas left. Sora closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the images of Riku swirling in his head. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Roxas had gotten home earlier than everyone else that night. The science majors had a practical to do, Demyx was doing a recital at a local bar, Tifa and Cloud were doing the last hours of the delivery service, Leon was busy fixing Bahamut House's internet severs, Aerith was doing the grocery shopping with Sora and Yuffie and Naminé were going to meet them on the way back home. Axel had done yet another disappearing act but Roxas didn't mind so much. Although they hadn't gotten very far last night, due to rain coming down at the last moment (and Axel had a phobia of rain for some reason or another), it was still quite a romantic moment for Roxas. He felt a blush appear on his face. He wondered if Axel felt the same way for him as he did for Axel. Who knew? Roxas then noticed the TV was on. 

_Someone's here? Might be Leon or Demyx._

He looked into the living room, seeing red hair.

"Axel?"

The man turned. This was definitely Axel in Roxas' eyes except there were two faults. One: This man had two red slash marks under his eyes rather than Axel's triangle tattoos. Two: The man's hair was in a ponytail.

"Axel, since when did you wear you're hair in a ponytail?" Roxas asked. "And since when were you able to take your tattoos off?"

"All the better to trick you with, my dear," the man answered sarcastically. He stood up to his full height and Roxas got a better view of the stranger's face. He looked quite young but the way he carried himself made it obvious that he was probably in his mid twenties. He wore a well cut black suit with sturdy boots and a white dress shirt that was only buttoned halfway up.

"Who are you?" Roxas demanded. "You do know that breaking and entering is illegal, right?"

"I do know that but I had a key to get in," the man countered. "The name's Reno. Reno Kasai."

Kasai? Was he related to Axel?

"Question is," Reno continued, "who are you, oh clone of Ven?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. That was the downside to how he looked. He was often mistaken for the Chaser's vocalist, Ven Wind.

"I'm Roxas. Roxas Akegata. And I realise that I look like Ven."

"Related?"

"Not even in my dreams."

"Shame."

Roxas rolled his eyes again. "Well, I would say make yourself comfortable, but it looks like you already did that." He was eyeing the snacks on the table, the TV playing a program about the Chasers, and the sofa seemed to have an imprint. Reno gave him a two-fingered salute. Roxas shook his head and padded his way over to the kitchen, grabbing a cold drink. He needed it.

"Yo, Roxy. How about you come watch this with me?" Reno yelled from the living room. Roxas weighed the two chances out. He could go in there and deal with the seemingly annoying brother of Axel just to watch the Chasers, or he could stay here, be safe, but be very very bored until someone came. He preferred the former. He went back to the living room, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"So which song do you like?" Reno asked.

"I like Another Side, Another Story. I have it as my ringtone."

"I like Birth by Sleep myself," Reno chuckled, "The video's awesome."

Ah yes, the Birth by Sleep video, notorious for the fact that Ven was naked for about half of it, private parts discreetly not shown or hidden. Roxas continued watching, eventually slipping into the seat next to Reno. Things went quietly enough…that was until he felt two hands shoot up his shirt.

"H-h-hey! What gives?!" Roxas demanded.

"Hmm, not quite Ven's shape but the skin's soft enough," Reno murmured thoughtfully.

"Will you quit it!?"

He felt himself being pinned onto his back, wriggling and struggling underneath the Axel look-a-like.

"Just wait a minute! Let me go! I hardly know you!"

"Aw c'mon, just a little sex play."

"Help!!!"

"Breaking and entering _and_ sexual harassment Reno? You've gone down to a whole new level."

"Axel!!" Roxas squealed. "Help me!"

"Oh no, continue. It looks amusing from this angle," Axel said sarcastically. He grabbed his brother by the collar and yanked him off. "Haven't you got better things to do other than molesting little boys?"

"Molesting little girls," Reno replied with a cheeky grin.

"Honestly, how old are you?"

"Hmm, let's see I was born about four years earlier than you, so that makes me twenty three."

"And you act like Marluxia."

"Don't compare me to that pansy."

"Eh? What's going on?" Roxas interjected, wondering why Axel hadn't beaten the crap out of his brother yet.

"Don't worry about it. Reno's like this with everyone."

"Not just everyone you mean," Reno smirked, ruffling Roxas' blond hair. Roxas scowled up at him. "Just to people I like."

"Anyone home?" Aerith's voice called out. She then appeared with Sora. "Oh, Reno. It's been a long time."

"Is that groceries?"

"Yes. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked sweetly, ignoring the death glares from Axel and Roxas. Needless to say, Roxas didn't want to be molested again and Axel, although he would never admit it, didn't like sharing. Especially with his older brother.

"I'd be honoured," Reno replied politely, bowing his head in respect. Aerith giggled.

"Great, I'll go set up."

"Allow me to help."

Aerith went to the kitchen, Reno following her. He turned and grinned cheekily at the twins and Axel. His younger brother narrowed his eyes.

"I could kill him," he grumbled.

"Dinner's going to be interesting," Sora smiled, completely oblivious to all that had happened. "What does Reno do anyway?"

"Other than molesting little boys and girls?" Axel asked.

"Axel! I'm not little!" Roxas pouted.

"Yes you are," Axel stated, putting a hand on his head. "You only come up to my chest."

"Shut up!"

Sora sighed. Yep, this was going to be a very interesting dinner.


	17. Love and Bottles

**A/N:** OK. I know this is a lot shorter than I usually write but there is a reason: I ran into a mind block. Where I left it, it just felt right. Also, I was kind of in a hurry to finish this because I'm leaving on a volunteer's holiday for kids so I'm not gonna be able to have access to a computer for a week. That, and I don't want my laptop getting damaged by one of the kids by accident thank-you-very-much. Anyways, review answering time:  
_GROTESQUEpanda:_ Wow, I have a speechless reviewer! Also, just to make it clear to everyone who hasn't read my profile (I don't blame you guys personally. I have absolutely no idea what the ratio of people reading profiles is so some people might not want to), I'm English so my spellings will be different. If there is generally a misspelt word that I haven't picked up, then that's because I'm an idiot (smiles brightly) and I'm proud of it. LoL  
_Splee:_ I think I would too, but then again, Reno did it as a joke to piss Axel off. Maybe Axel was there when Reno started feeling Roxy up (devious grin)  
_GlassPrinceRiku:_ LoL. Thanks. Guess that lil' scene will be one of the last Gravi-scenes in here (but I'm not too sure on that). Reno will always be a perve...like Tatsuha lol!  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle:_ LoL something Axel would have liked to have done if he wasn't such a stubborn ass.  
_vincents-loverffal:_ yep, attack of the Gravi-scenes (though hopefully less in number. I don't want to rip it completely off it). I guess the RoxasSora angle was sort of a nod to the incest fics you find around here (some of them are really beautiful I might add). Do not expect an incest scene though. Roxy belongs to Axie. That's my OTP. (though I can take RoxNam and AkuDemy. I won't read any other pairing though)  
_Roxen - chan:_ You're forgiven (glomps you anyway since you were gone) Anyway, I'm glad my advice for drawing Axel worked somewhat. I'd like to see the work. That'll mean more fanart on the way for MA :3  
_Pandablubb_: Hee hee. Same as before, attack of the Gravi-scenes. Personally, I don't mind incest fics but I wouldn't necessarily fav them. I don't mind RoxSor fics in general. See above about OTP.  
_ONiONLADi777:_ That is the question. Was Yuffie truly at Wonderland Cafe...or was she watching from the shadows? We may never know. (is now looking fearfully at your arsenal) Thank god what I have planned for Cloud and Leon is quite a way away (still haven't found the best place to have the sotry arc yet) Now, as for your prize for being reviewer #150, it's still in the works. Just needs some more time and effort but I'm happy to say that it's going pretty good so far.  
_Daddy Elric:_ LoL caught him! Axel doesn't really like getting his hair yet (for reasons unknown) but the rain also plays an important part in his story (that's as much as I'm gonna give ya)  
shadowtailmon: LoL i quite agree with you.  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: _You are forgiven. Sucks about the computer-banning. (glomps you for being away) I'm not angry anymore :)  
_Sheten Teh Bandit:_ LoL  
_Shadow of Darkness 22:_ (looks at Sephy) I think you broke him. Oh well, he doesn't come back into the story yet so he'll have plenty of time to heal.  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune: _Ah Axel, always with the smart ass comment even about his older brother (and sister if she wasn't so terrifying at times lol)  
_Kazekaz:_ LoL. Who doesn't love Reno? (if there is anyone who doesn't, leave. Now. How could you not luff him and his antics?)

Yep, so cookies to everyone. Please read, review and enjoy. Feedback appreciated muchly (as is fanarts now lol) See you guys in a week!

* * *

**Love and Bottles**

Silence reigned in the room, eyes all on Axel and Reno who were glaring at each other intently. No one dared to interrupt the staring competition going on.

"So what was today like?" Tifa asked innocently enough. Cloud looked at her with accusing eyes. Leon leant back into his chair with an easy smirk on his face.

"You sent me to him on purpose," Cloud muttered.

"Well, he did need those parts from Cid's," Tifa reasoned with him. "Otherwise Bahamut House would be without the internet."

"Yeah, but you could've sent someone else."

"No I couldn't. You were the only one available."

Leon watched the two argue, sighing with content. His work today was done. He had successfully fixed Bahamut House's server and seduce Cloud without having to take him right there on the floor. Life was good in his eyes. Next to him, Zexion and Demyx were looking at each other. They then looked away and stood up.

"Thanks for the meal Aerie," Demyx said sunnily. "I got work to do now though! See ya!"

"I have the same explanation. Please excuse me."

"Zex-y! Don't be so uptight!"

"What did I say about that name?"

Demyx's laughs could be heard from downstairs. Riku blinked slightly. "What was that?"

"They're in love," Naminé offered.

Silence and then…

"EH?!?!?!" the whole table erupted.

"Since when?!" Yuffie demanded.

"How can you be so sure?!" Sora exclaimed.

Cloud and Leon exchanged glances. Leon whistled a little. Cloud shook his head.

"It's so cute though!" Aerith squealed, "Demyx has been pining for Zexion ever since they started here!"

"And vice versa," Tifa added.

Axel and Reno still hadn't come out of their staring competition, widening their eyes when they had heard the news. Roxas smiled with content at the news, but more concerned about Axel. Riku was in a state of shock. Marluxia, however, was taking advantage of the situation to try and grope the unsuspecting brunet twin…only to be whacked across the head by Larxene.

"I can't believe that those two finally 'fessed up though," Larxene said with disbelief. "Zexion's pretty stubborn and Demyx sometimes has a yellow streak the size of Midgar."

Naminé smiled. "Well, I'm just glad that I helped to prompt them together. So is-" Leon gave her a look that said _don't-bother-it'll-ruin-my-image_. "So is a mysterious stranger who talked to Demyx."

Pretty much everyone had an idea who Naminé was talking about…save for Sora of course. "Who?"

* * *

Demyx chuckled quietly when he heard the outburst. "I guess they figured it out." 

Zexion nodded his head, wrapping an arm around the blond musician's waist. Demyx rested his head against his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"I saw you at the fountain," Zexion muttered.

"Hmm? Oh, that."

"You were good."

"I know."

"I heard what those girls were saying."

"Oh?"

"One of them claimed that you were hers," Zexion whispered, drawing him even closer. "I almost told her to back off."

"Aww, Zexy," Demyx cooed. "You know that I'm yours already." Demyx then felt himself pinned on the bed, arms and legs unable to move. Zexion grinned wickedly down at him.

"Don't I know that Dem." He leant down, kissing his blond forcefully. Demyx replied with just as much gusto if not more, angling his head slightly so that Zexion could deepen it. Zexion started running his fingers down Demyx's chest, reaching down to the perpetrating fabric that dared bar him from the musician's skin. Demyx's hands made their way to the shorter keyboardist's back, finding a way under his shirt and stroking the skin gently underneath. Zexion's back arched, the growing bulge in his pants rubbing against Demyx. The blond groaned, wanting even more. The slate-haired sophomore looked up, smiling down at his taller lover.

"Zex," Demyx cried meekly. "Please…"

"Please what?" Zexion breathed along his neck.

"You're making me so hard," Demyx whined.

"Is that all?" Zexion grinned. "Let me fix that then."

Zexion's quick fingers pulled down at Demyx's zipper, touching the hardening cock through the soft cotton boxers. Demyx whimpered. Zexion smirked tauntingly, giving it a good hard squeeze. Demyx's body lurched up.

"Zex!" he squealed.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"No."

"Zex! Please! I'm begging ya!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Zexion sighed, though the grin was evident of his pleasure. His hand dove under the musician's boxers, grasping his length and stroking and squeezing it. Demyx gave a strangled cry. He kept bucking and lurching underneath his shorter lover, body betraying his desperate desires. Zexion kept whispering softly, watching the flush on Demyx's face get even redder. Demyx then let out a loud sigh and slumped, panting heavily. Zexion sat up. "That better?" Demyx nodded dumbly. Zexion sighed and lay down next to him, letting Demyx curl up next to him. Zexion kissed the top of his head, smelling the scent of the sea breeze.

"I like you," Demyx whispered. It was too soon to call it love. Zexion knew that.

"Me too," Zexion replied quietly.

* * *

Reno had finally left once realising that Axel was in no mood to talk with any family relation, though Aerith gave him an open invitation to come around again if he happened to be in the neighbourhood, much to Axel's displeasure. The red head was in his room now, cigarette in mouth and beer bottle in hand, blank page in his lyrics note book staring at him. Right now, he just didn't want to be around anyone. Reno had made his mood foul. He blamed Roxas. He was getting way too protective of the short blond who was still fuming about being called short. He closed his eyes. What Reno did reminded him of that time, though he probably did it unintentionally. Reno knew just how extensive the damage was on the family, especially on Axel. He closed his eyes, willing the swirling memories to go away, but he smelt the blood again, the smell of cum that had overpowered him when he came into the room, the sight of two naked forms, one of them with red hair and womanly features, the other think locks of black hair, the smell of drink and smoke, the deep voice, the cries, the scream, the loud echo, the tearful apologies and the sound of his own tears. Axel shuddered, willing himself to hold back the tears that stung his eyes. So painful. Too much. He inhaled on his cigarette deeply, calming his nerves down. 

God he was a wreck.

* * *

Sora looked at Riku. Riku looked at Sora. Sora looked at Riku. Riku looked at Sora. Sora looked at Riku. Riku looked at Sora. Sora looked at Riku. Riku looked at Sora. Sora looked at… well, you get the idea of what was going on. Sora was trying to find the words to say while looking at Riku, who had his head cocked to the side curiously. 

"You gonna answer my question?" he asked.

Sora smiled victoriously. "I think Aqua's hotter than the other two."

"She wasn't a choice!!" Riku exclaimed, sighing on the inside. Playing truth or dare with Sora was a task in itself. He never answered a question fully and he wouldn't choose dare. Larxene looked at the brunet with a pout.

"You're not playing the game properly," she complained. "You can't do truth all the time."

"But you guys will make me do weird things!" Sora whined.

"Like what?" Yuffie asked. She was in on the game too, as was Naminé after much convincing.

"Weird boy on boy stuff!" Sora answered.

"Boy on boy is completely natural. In Ancient Greece, homosexuality was thought to be the greatest love of all," Yuffie pointed out.

"But- but-!"

"Sora, spin the bottle," Naminé ordered gently. Sora sighed and did as he was bidden.

"Yuffie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Yuffie enthused.

"I dare you to steal Griever," Sora said after much thought –or lack thereof.

"No problem," Yuffie smiled widely. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie. Stealing is second nature."

Larxene coughed violently, sounding suspiciously like she was saying 'no it isn't'. Yuffie was off in a shot.

"So while we wait for her to come back from the lion's den, hopefully unscathed," Larxene droned, "shall we chat?"

"About what?" Naminé asked quietly.

"How about ways to make sure certain perverted bisexual boyfriends keep in line?" Larxene suggested lazily.

"Marluxia at it again?" RIku sighed.

"You know it. If it's not a pretty freshmeat girl it's a boy and quite frankly I'm getting sick of it. I'm actually considering breaking up with him since he obviously can't commit."

"Well why don't you?" Sora asked. "It would make it a lot easier on yourself."

"I still feel for him, that's why," Larxene muttered. "Maybe if he pisses me off enough, then I can cut him loose but for now, I'm stuck with him as long as I like him."

"Have you actually ever told him if you loved him or not?" Naminé dared to ask. Larxene sighed.

"We never said anything like that. It's merely sex and maybe a conversation between us."

Sora nodded. He pitied Larxene. Marluxia was a pretty bad boyfriend for making her go through what she had to put up with.

"I'm back!"

Yuffie jumped back into the circle, Griever shining rebelliously in her hands. Larxene gawked at her with amazement. "How did you…?"

"Cloud sedated Leon so that he could get some sleep without getting seduced," Yuffie explained.

"And how on earth did Cloud manage that when he's terrible with medicine?" Riku peered at the ninja. She shrugged.

"Dunno. Beyond me. En-nee-ways! My turn to spin the bottle!" She grabbed the bottle and gave it a sharp twist, watching it spin maniacally round and round until it landed on it's next victim.

"Riku! Truth or dare?" Yuffie grinned, a slight glimmer of evil intention obvious to all but Sora.

Riku sighed. "Dare."

Yuffie looked extremely happy at that. Namine looked at her with a horrified look while Larxene looked at her with curiosity. "I dare you to kiss Sora. Full lip lock."

Riku and Sora looked at her with stunned silence. Larxene burst into laughter while Namine blushed profusely. Riku looked over to Sora, looking at those pale pink lips he was being made to press his own mouth against. He gulped silently. A chaste kiss would've been ok but a lip lock, a chance to have his tongue in Sora's mouth, that seemed a bit extreme for him…for the moment. Sora looked at him, eyes begging him to do truth instead.

"OK," Riku answered. He crawled over to Sora, kneeling in front of the small brunet. Sora's blue eyes were shivering in their sockets, looking terrified. Riku sighed. "Don't be scared, OK? It's not like I'm gonna rape you."

He placed both his hands on the side of the freshman's face, one thumb gently caressing the smooth cheek. He then leant down, strands of silver brushing against Sora's face. Riku's lips pressed against Sora's softly, not wanting to rush Sora into something that was completely uncomfortable. Sora's eyes, though wide at first, started to droop as the flush on his face deepened. His lips parted, giving Riku's tongue the opening it needed and gladly accepted. It explored every nook, every cranny and every part of his mouth, stroking his own tongue firmly at intervals. Sora moaned quietly. Riku pulled away, opening his sea-green eyes to look at the pleasant flush on the younger man's face as his blue eyes fluttered open. Yuffie squealed with happiness. Namine smiled. Larxene gawped. Riku and Sora just looked at each other, nothing seeming to exist anymore except for them.

"See, not so bad, huh?" Riku smiled teasingly. Sora nodded his head dumbly.

"Riku…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…never mind. It's nothing."

"Sora?"

"It's nothing," Sora snapped. Riku went quiet. He spun the bottle.

"Larxene, truth or dare?"

Sora felt guilty on the inside. He didn't mean to be so harsh on Riku but…but…

_I'm still trying to figure this all out._


	18. Halloween Horror

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm back. And very very tired I might add (yawns) taking care of a kid takes a lot out of you. Anyways, to celebrate my return (and my last 11 days of being sixteen) I decided to finish up chapter 18 and get this updated. So anyways, I have a lot of review replying to do:  
_29 Soft Kisses:_ You think it's crazy now, just wait till you read this story arch. I honestly don't know where it had come from. lol. Thanks for saying it's fantastic.  
_phaz:_ (counting number of fans she's got) Welcome to the club! OMG! I've been put on the same level as my idol! Dualism, if only I could write like you. I always end up re-reading your stuff. Oh, and I take no resposibility for eye blurry-ness. I just take responsibility for the addictiveness lol.  
_endmylifeatTwilight15:_ Thank you for loving this. Here is an update.  
_Tater Tots:_ Yep they kissed a couple of chapters back. lol.  
_Launch shinra_ x2: Heh heh, you'll have to figure out Axel's past for yourselves because you guys aren't going to know until much later on. I have placed the perfect story arches (concerning a certain blond-and-blue-eyed and brunet-and-grey eyed pairing) for the next couple of chapters. Then I will get sinister with Axel's past. Hold on for a little while longer.  
_Indie Rockin' Emo:_ All in good time indeed with Axel's past, and also with whatever Xemnas in planning. I can tell you this: it's not going to be pretty. Have your tissues and sick buckets at the ready when that story arch comes. And I don't necessarily think I made Marly a bad guy...he's just very very open and upfront about his feelings lol.  
_Heaven is Drunk:_ Hee hee, knew you'd love Reno's appearance. Do you really think Sora and Riku's kiss was beautiful? Wow, that's boosted my ego a lot (now I pray that the lemons will be just as good)  
_Evil Genius of the COCA:_ ACCURACY PREVAILS ONCE MORE! Bejebus, you seem to know everything that's going on. And yep, everything is falling into place. Now all we need is two certain stubborn idiots to admit their feelings and brutally ra- err, make glorious love to their significant others.  
_Aryna.Tahashi_ x2 lol, Cloud was probably one happy bunny in that chapter (images of Cloud with bunny ears dance about in her mind) and I guess Riku was pretty happy himself since he got to kiss Sora...till he got his head bitten off that is. Don't worry, he'll see the light soon.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle:_ Thanks for saying that.  
_Adalibina:_ Yes, Sephy is gonna make an appearance. He's fully recovered from his beating at the hands of fans who loathed him when he tried to molest our poor little Roxy.  
_Aura of Twili:_ Thank you and see above for Sephiroth appearance details.  
_GlassPrinceRiku:_ (Hugs you back) Thanks! I did have fun at the kid's camp. Hope you like this update.  
_Kazekaz:_ lol, now I just need to do a mass orgy in one chapter (not all in the same room of course!)  
_Lavendar341:_ Ah, you can hug me anyway. I mean, at finding out of my exam results, I hugged everyone including people I didn't know. And yes, I totally agree with you that Sora needs to admit it: he is Riku-sexual and wants some lovin' from the silver-haired guitarist. That Zemyx scene will always be with me I think. Mostly because I think it's the first 'proper' yaoi lemon/lime scene I've done. (pats self on the back)  
_Daddy Elric:_ lol, long reviews are welcome. Haha, doing Classical Civilisations does pay off after all. Next year, we're doing pottery (some with sex scenes on them) and possibly reading sources about homosexuality. It is going to be very explicit. Anyways, moving on, I think Nami is going to be the one who seems to have things figured out quicker than the rest of the house. It's always the quiet ones lol.  
_GROTESQUEpanda:_ You will not be shot. I am against using violence in reality. Solves nothing. And as for Larxene, well, who knows, I kind of got stuck for ideas. lol.  
_Shadow of Darkness 22:_ Well, maybe the chance of beating up Sephiroth may brighten your day (however I need him so just wait until he tries to pull the moves on Roxy again)  
_Roxen - chan:_ Yay! Glad you liked it and YAY! Fanart: speaking of which, everyone go to my profile. The lovely Yunada did some fanart over there. Check it out! Hmm...the promise of fanart gives me an idea...  
_ONiONLADi777:_ Like I said about Axel's past, all in good time. Might give a clue here or there, tease a little with it. But for now, we have some learning curves to go through. Cleon is getting it's spotlight! (looks at nuclear weapons fearfully)  
_Mikomi-Kiyoko:_ You think Sora's scary now, wait till you read this chapter. Thanks for the comment. It's good knowing that everything is in order grammer and spelling wise.

Wow, what a long review reply. Well, what can I say about this chapter. It's going to get pretty spooky. Cookies to everyone and I might...just might...start a competition again. However, I need to think on this. Right, see guys later. Please read, review and enjoy. Feedback appreciated muchly.

* * *

**Halloween Horror**

With Halloween fast approaching, things seemed to get a little…odder for lack of a better word. For one, Sora was becoming more and more secretive, but Roxas knew that this was normal for his twin come Halloween. Also becoming much more secretive was Cloud. For some reason, there were long periods of time when Cloud would just disappear, mostly at night. And it was often that the housemates found him slumped on the sofa trying to sleep. At first, Roxas thought he and Leon were having a fight about this whole deal but Leon denied it, saying that Cloud was merely going through 'a rough patch'.

'_A rough patch?'_ he remembered asking. _'What happened? Has something happened to his family?'_

'_I'm not allowed to discuss it,'_ was the firm reply, but no matter of amounted stoicism could hide the obvious concern Leon had for his younger lover.

Axel had done another disappearing spell but now Roxas was becoming more accustomed to them, even though he didn't like it. He pouted, looking out to campus on the rooftop patio. Why was nearly everyone acting strange all of a sudden?!

"Penny for them," a soft voice said. He turned, facing Aerith who had Green Tea from the Land of Dragons. She patted on the wicker chair next to her, to which Roxas accepted.

"I'm worried."

"About Axel?"

"Him and Cloud."

"Oh. I see."

"I mean, it's not normal for Cloud to be out so late, is it?"

"It had been before he and Leon were together. I don't know what he would do, he never really discussed it but every Halloween so far, he's out nearly all night, exhausted and last year he looked like he had broken his arm. He wouldn't say how though." Aerith sighed. "Cloud just doesn't tell us anything. We don't even know where he's from or who his family is. The only person who could know is Leon and he has kept a tight lip about Cloud's family background."

Roxas then realised something. "Um, Aerith, I haven't asked you this but…where are you from?"

Aerith smiled sweetly. "I'm from Midgar. Tifa too. I live in Sector 6 while she lives in Sector 7. Yuffie's from Radiant Garden as is Leon, Demyx, Zexion and Naminé. Marluxia and Larxene are from a place called Castle Oblivion-"

"That huge citadel?!"

"Yes."

"Then where's Axel from?"

"Originally he's from Twilight Town."

"He is?!"

"But he lives in Radiant Garden now."

Roxas nodded his head. Well, he guessed that explained a lot about Axel's attitude if he had moved from Twilight Town when he was younger. Being moved away from your friends always was a blow to your gut.

"Oh. And just so that you don't worry about him so much, he's gone to the music department just to get these new lyrics right," Aerith stated as an afterthought.

"Huh? Why didn't he tell me?"

Aerith shrugged, pouring him out some tea. Roxas sighed. "Well, at least it's no mystery where he's going now."

He looked up at the October sky, wondering what on earth was going on with Cloud.

* * *

Cloud was panting harshly, sweat dripping off his face as he nursed the large gash that had appeared on his arm. His overly large sword, the First Tsugiri, was leaning against the door, twinkling in the moonlight. 

"These things are getting harder to get rid of every year," he breathed heavily, wincing slightly as the pain shot up his arm. He was surprised he even managed to get back home, let alone up to his room. Leon wasn't here. Probably doing some work on the servers. He walked over to his chest of drawers, searching for bandages.

"Cloud?"

He looked up, seeing his brunet and stormy eyed lover standing at the door. He followed his gaze, realising he was looking at his bloody arm. Leon ran over and knelt down.

"I thought I told you to be more careful," Leon scolded, finding the much sought for bandages and immediately dressing it. "You could get killed."

"Sorry," Cloud muttered, "but you know that it's who I am. As much as I would love it to be otherwise, I can't give up the sword just yet. Not until sensei gives the dojo away to his successor."

"What'll happen if you become the successor?" Leon asked quietly. Cloud was silent for a moment.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Cloud," Leon started, then just grabbing him and pulling him close, taking great care of his arm.

"Leon, are you…you've never behaved this way before," Cloud said, startled at the action.

"It's just like I said when you left Sephiroth."

"Leon…"

"I care about you. I don't want to lose you. Not now. Not ever."

Cloud smiled, his most genuine smile that he saved only for those he cared for deeply. He gave him a one armed hug. "You won't lose me, OK. It's been tough on me since Sephiroth is being an ass about his duties but I can handle the extra work. Don't you worry about it." Their embrace tightened. Cloud placed a gentle kiss on Leon's head. "You just keep yourself safe too, alright."

"Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

Sora sighed deeply as he slumped onto the kitchen counter. Tifa looked at him with a worried expression. 

"What's with the long face?" she asked. "If it's about that kiss you and Riku had-"

"How do you know about that?"

"Trust me kid, nothing is kept a secret for long in this house. Anyways, you shouldn't worry about it. I'm probably going to get death threats for this but…" she looked around. Tifa leaned in, mouth covering one side of her face. She whispered, "Riku likes you a lot."

Sora nearly fell off his seat. "Riku…likes me?!"

"Yuh-huh," Tifa smiled. "Don't you think that's so wonderful?"

Sora didn't have an answer to that. He picked himself up from the counter. Tifa gave him a confused look. "Where you going?"

"Scheming for Halloween and the best way to wet Riku so that he doesn't get so cocky around me," Sora grumbled. "If you don't see me for the next couple of days, you'll know why." Tifa had a look of fear on her face. Roxas had told her the stories. Sora's pranks were the stuff of legend. While little kids were egging windows, he was busy painting the school gym black, red and slimy green, adding a couple of skulls and jack-o-lanterns into the work of art and egging every surface avaible by himself. If this was only when he was twelve, she'd hate to think what he had planned this year as an eighteen year old.

* * *

When Axel had come through the door after doing a Halloween gig at Wonderland Café (in which he had been forced to don a vampire costume as had all the other members of Heartless Rapture via Yuffie's orders, something he was not pleased about), he hadn't expected to see Roxas standing there, looking to walk out. Unaccompanied. On Halloween night. Where perverts (especially a certain long-silver-haired one) could wonder about freely molesting anyone they could get their hands on. He crossed his arms against his chest. 

"And where are you going?" Axel demanded.

"To the park," Roxas replied innocently enough.

"With no one to keep an eye on you?"

"Everyone else is gone and Leon won't come out of his room."

"And you think this is OK…why?"

"Because I'm not a five year old child," Roxas shrugged. He then grinned mischievously. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Axel was thrown off at that question but he quickly collected his cool. "I couldn't care less about what you were doing. It's just that I wouldn't want to have the guilt of knowing I could've been there to stop any pervert who decided to touch someone as cute as you."

"Oh so you think I'm cute?" Roxas giggled, enjoying this. Axel sputtered, not believing he had just blurted out that he though Roxas was… kind of cute in an effeminate tomboyish way. That didn't mean he thought of him in that way…right? Roxas' grin grew even wider. "Well, if you're so worried that a cutie like myself is gonna get hurt, maybe you could accompany me?"

"You planned this," Axel accused. Roxas threw a look of shock at the flame-haired vocalist.

"Axel, I'm hurt. Whatever makes you say that?"

Axel grumbled, thankful that he hadn't taken his shoes off yet cursing at himself for being like putty in the small blond's hands.

* * *

Sora was getting the final preparations of his Halloween tricks from the grocery store when he noticed a street seller near the corner of the street selling what looked like jewellery. Sora looked down at his costume. He had planned to go in his usual vampire one but then changed into a warrior spirit with supernatural markings everywhere. He was covered with a short jacket just to keep out the cold. He took a look around the seller's stock, seeing a red ruby pendant with a golden skull welded into it sparkling pleadingly at him. Sora went under its spell, wanting it so much. He bought it without a second thought.

* * *

Cloud, covered by his one sleeved navy mantle, sighed heavily as he picked up the bottle of water Leon had supplied him, gulping it down greedily. With Sephiroth not doing his part, Cloud was struggling a lot this year to keep everything quiet tonight. He hated Halloween. It was the one time of the year that the spirit world and the human world were so closely interlocked with each other. It was a nightmare trying to keep all the spirits, good and bad, in order. 

"Having fun Cloud?" Cloud's eyes snapped open, a cold glare in them.

"So you finally turn up with that ridiculously long sword of yours," he stated coldly as he saw the towering form of his ex-lover, clothed in a long black trench coat that had protective shoulder pads sewed on. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Busy," Sephiroth answered coolly. "Decided that you might need help tonight."

"How considerate of you," Cloud growled sarcastically. "But I can handle this by myself. Without your help."

"You're still angry about that night, aren't you?"

Cloud froze, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered the day Sephiroth tried to force himself onto him. It was also the day Leon had confessed that he cared.

"Thanks to you, I found someone who loves me so much more than because I'm a good fuck buddy," Cloud smirked coldly, knowing that this would anger his former lover. "And he's so much more of a man than you can ever be."

"That so?"

"Of course it is so! He may not like showing his emotions but he's kind! He cares for me! He's done more for me than you ever could!"

"So would you let him protect you on this night?"

"What…?" Cloud knew the answer to this after a moment's thought. "I wouldn't let him come with me. He may be a great fighter -maybe the best with a gunblade- but I would never let him accompany me on one of these nights. He would just get hurt."

"What makes you think he isn't at risk now?"

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Axel asked. 

"Because I wanted to come here and see the view. And anyway, you'll thank me in the long run," Roxas replied brightly. "Sora and Halloween are a scary mix." He ran over to the railings looking out to the brightly lit view. "Y'know, this is where we met for the first time, even though we didn't know we were in the same house."

"It is?"

"Don't you remember? You said that my confession to Sora was crap."

"Oh, that crappy piece of shit writing," Axel said in mock-enlightenment.

"Hey! Be nice! I tried really hard on that!" Roxas then stopped glaring at the tall singer and started looking at something straight behind them. He smiled widely. "Oi, Sora! Over here!"

He ran over to his shadowed twin, wondering why his twin didn't seem to be moving. "Wotsup? One of your tricks backfire? Hmm? Hmm?"

Sora hadn't answered him. He looked over to Axel, who seemed to be quite tense for some reason. "Do you think Riku's got something to do with this? Sora is acting like he's been-" He didn't finish his sentence as Sora slammed him into a nearby tree. Roxas groaned in pain. "Sora! What gives?!"

"Hey!" Axel yelled, running over on protective instinct.

"Don't hurt him!" Roxas commanded to Axel as he tried to push Sora off of him. He noticed that there was something wrong with Sora. His face, his usually innocent and cheerful face…it was twisted in an evil smirk. Sora's grip tightened and a deep throated cackle escaped from his throat. Axel was trying his hardest to get him away from the blond twin but Sora seemed to have grown in strength in a matter of hours because he just swatted the red-headed singer with a swift flick on his fist. "Axel!!!"

* * *

Cloud heard the scream. His eyes widened. Sephiroth nodded his head. 

"Rachel," he murmured. "She's one spirit I was unable to defeat last Halloween."

"What?! Why?!" Cloud demanded. "You know that no spirit is allowed to be free to wander the earth after Halloween!"

"Her hatred is very strong. I was not strong enough," Sephiroth then chuckled a little. "Maybe if your love for Leon is that strong, it will be enough to overpower her. That is, if she doesn't kill him or anyone else first."

Cloud had heard enough. He ran as fast as he could, mantle flying in the wind, thoughts swirling in panic. He had to protect everyone who was in danger. He had to protect Leon. If Rachel ever found out that her potential exorcist was in love, she would use Leon to her advantage.

_Hang on. Just please stay safe._

* * *

Axel was writhing on the floor, unable to comprehend just how and why the puny brunet had beaten him down soundly. Roxas was trying to fight back but whatever had possessed Sora was making it difficult. 

"Sora," Roxas croaked, "why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't let you love if I can't love." Sora's voice was different. It was womanly yet Roxas could hear his twin's voice too. He looked into his eyes, those soulless eyes. "No man deserves to love."

"Get off him!" a new voice entered the fray. An incantation in a language Roxas had never heard before echoed in the rustling wind and a large gust of sharp wind forced Sora away. Cloud appeared, First Tsugiri in hand. He muttered another unintelligible incantation, slicing his sword in Sora's direction, but Sora, who seemed to have gained abilities beyond his own limits, flipped out of the way and ran away. This gave Roxas enough time to run to Axel's side. Axel struggled to sit up, begrudgingly accepting the helping hand from the smaller blond.

"Cloud, what the hell is going on?" Axel demanded. Cloud sighed.

"Radiant Garden is in danger," he started. "And I don't have time to explain everything. We need to find Sora and dispel Rachel immediately before she hurts anyone else."

"Who's Rachel?" Roxas asked timidly.

"A spirit whose possessed your brother. And if we don't do something, he will die by morning."


	19. Cherished

**A/N:** So, not wanting to leave you guys on such a terrible cliffhanger, I decided to update as fast as I could (because heck, I'm making this up as I go along and I wanted to know what would happen to everyone in this story arch as well!) I have to say, in my mind, I'm actually surprised I could make something like this up because I'm terrible in horror films. I start screaming and feeling sick at the tiniest things. But it flows quite nicely into the next story arch. After that, who knows what'll happen. Anyway, time to reply to reviews.  
_Tater Tots:_ There is some importance in the name Rachel. I hope you guys know your Square Enix stuff because I'm not telling you where I got the name. All I can say is that once it's got its revamp, I'm jumping at the chance to get it...if I can get my DS working again. Damn sisters who lose your chargers...  
_shadowtailmon:_ This will probably be the only few chapters that have the supernatural involved. We'll get back to the drama as soon as I finish this story arch and get onto the next. And I pity Rachel. I really do. Hell hath no fury like a yaoi fangirl's rage.  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:_ Ouch. That sucks. And don't worry. Soriku and Akuroku will be levelling up in a moment. Give me some time.  
_Aryna.Tahashi:_ (slaps you) calm down! I can safely tell you that no one is kicking the bucket. And yep, Axel shows that he does care unintentionally. I think its the late night and the Halloween spirit. Makes you do crazy things.  
_Faye Silo:_ Wow, I inspired someone. Score one for the writer! And now you can read more. And I have to say I like that line too.  
_Ally Montgomery:_ I can't promise Leon's safety but you definitely have some facts right. Keep on reading to see what happens.  
_Heaven is Drunk:_ Hee hee. The cliffhanger whore returns (that being moi.) I guess you could say Cloud's in the ghost busting business, but like I said, it'll all be explained. Thanks for the vote of confidence for the lemon scenes. You don't know how much that boosts up my confidence for the next chapter (after all, it is the end of the month for Cloud and Leon's bet. You all know what _that_ means (devious look))  
_Lavender 341:_ AND HERE IS REVIEWER NUMBER 200! Congratulations! I agree with your statement that Axel dressed as a vampire does equal very hot and totally rapeable. Cloud's past will be explained a bit more in the coming chapters. Anyway, PM me as soon as possible. You'll soon see why I ask this.  
_phaz:_ (excepts the cookie and quickly eats it. You have no idea how long I have been on this diet) Neither did I expect the supernatural to come into this but then again, it sort of fits. Though I can't say what kind of damage Rachel will do.  
_Yunada Yukinon Yumenda:_ Ah yes, the kiss-to-break-curse manouvre. Such a classic. Will it be used here. Maybe. Maybe not. Don't worry about Axel. I may be being cruel to Cloud, Riku and Sora at the moment but I'm not that harsh. He'll be too worried (in his own way) to worry about being haunted.  
_ToetalNnyfanatik_ x6: LoL. I really liked how you seemed to capture what everyone would say if they knew they were being read about by hundreds of thousands of fangirls. 'Twas very funny.  
_Shadow of Darkness 22:_ Yup. Twisted is definitely the word I'd use here. Guess it prepares myself for the seriousness of certain pasts. But don't worry. Knowing me, I will probably obliviously add some humour into the story again.  
_Keiko Tenyoku:_ If Sora dies, correct. If Riku sees him like this, correct. Either way, Riku is not going to be happy lol I'm so cruel to him sometimes.  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune:_ Well, I think it's a bit of an odd twist but I thought it was time the reader got an idea of what Cloud's background was. And like I said, it flows nicely into the next story arch.

So cookies to everyone who's been reading (over 14000 hits now! O...M...G! I still can't believe it!) and reviewing. And to do a contest, or not to do? That is the million dollar question at the moment. Maybe I'll decide on my birthday. Anyhoo, please read, review and enjoy! Feedback appreciated muchly!

* * *

**Cherished**

Riku finally got out of Wonderland Café, wondering just how on God's green earth Axel had managed to get past the hordes of screaming fans that were still in their vampiric daydream. Just how? It made his head hurt just thinking about it.

_Oh well, I guess I just have these infamous Halloween pranks to worry about_, Riku sighed inwardly. Then it happened. That sharp feeling of knowing something wasn't quite right. That something was wrong. Very wrong. He turned sharply to look into an alleyway. "Who's there?" he demanded.

A figure came out. His body relaxed a little but his heart was racing.

"Sora. It's just you. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Sora smiled wickedly, crooking a finger and waving it enticingly. Riku cocked his head to the side. _What the…?_

"Sora?"

He turned and ran. Riku's body sprung into action.

"Sora! Wait!" He followed, completely unaware that he wasn't chasing happy chirpy Sora. He was chasing a monster.

* * *

Roxas was following Axel like a mother hen, always trying to offer the older man a shoulder to lean on as he limped on but Axel had a lot of injured pride. He refused point blanc to accept it. 

"I don't care if that twerp was possessed or not. He's getting a mouthful when this is all over," he seethed.

"That's my twin brother you're talking about!" Roxas growled.

Cloud ahead of them was frantically trying to reach Leon, muttering and egging the brunet to pick up the phone so that he could warn him of Rachel.

"Is there a way to save Sora?" Roxas questioned Cloud, panicking that he could possibly lose his closest friend and brother in a matter of hours.

"If I can successfully exorcise Rachel, Sora will be safe."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing this?"

"I will have to use my sword."

"You won't hurt him, right?!"

"I'll try my best not to. But I can't promise anything."

"Please try not to. And anyway, why is Rachel like this? What's her story?"

"Long story short, Rachel fell in love with a man. One day, she fell to her near death when the rope bridge they were on snapped. She had pushed her love out of the way. However, the townsfolk blamed him for the tragedy and he was forced away. She however had lost her memory of him so she couldn't understand what her lover had done to the townsfolk other than assuming that he had upset them. Over the year, she started to remember him but became consumed with rage as she believed that he had abandoned her. She fell ill and died however, still in rage over her apparent abandonment."

"But he didn't."

"Exactly. When he heard that she had fallen ill, he did everything in his power to try and find a cure and when she died, he tried to find a way to revive her. It cost him the rest of his life and he never knew that she had come to hate him. So now Rachel wanders as a spirit, trying to seek revenge on those who were happy and in love."

"But why did she possess Sora? I would've thought she would possess a girl."

"Rachel doesn't mind which form she takes. It can be a girl or a young boy, as long as she is going to be able to break somebody with the host body," Cloud explained.

Axel stopped in his tracks. Roxas and Cloud halted, giving him quizzical looks. "What?" they asked in union.

"Shit," Axel muttered, "Sora's still questioning his feelings for Riku, right?"

It dawned on the two blonds. Cloud covered his mouth. "No…We have to find Riku before she does!"

Axel started dialling as fast as he could on his mobile. "Riku, dammit, pick up."

* * *

Riku panted heavily, trying to figure out why on earth Sora had led him to the lake in Hollow Bastion Park. But looking at the figure in the soft glow of the full moon, he was more than willing to forgive him. Sora just looked so heavenly, so ethereal…something got under Riku's skin in a bad way though. Like there was something missing in this perfect picture. For one, Riku was pretty sure that that evil looking smile wasn't part of this picture. 

It was at that moment his phone rang, _Simple and Clean_ echoing in the still air. He picked it up, hand shaking.

"_Riku! Where the fuck are you?! And is Sora near you?!_" Axel's voice bombarded him.

_What a surly S.O.B_, Riku thought disdainfully.

"Axel. At Hollow Bastion by the lake. And yes, he is."

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! DON'T LOOK BACK AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET HER CATCH YOU!_"

"Her?"

"_What Roxas _means_ is that Sora is not Sora. Sora happens to be hosting the spirit of some crazy bitch with a grudge._"

"What?"

"_Just fucking run already!_" Cloud's voice yelled down the line. Without even a second thought other than his head panicking, Riku ran as fast as he could, heart racing at a hundred miles per hour and breath shallow. Sora followed, giggling in a mix between his voice and a feminine evil cackle.

"You can run but you can't hide love."

_They weren't kidding! Oh god oh god oh god! Sora's gonna __**kill**__ me!_

* * *

Cloud had carefully calculated just where and when Riku would come running in their area, most likely with the possessed Sora at his heels. Roxas stood in front of him. 

"You promise you won't hurt Sora," he said firmly.

"To the best of my ability," Cloud assured him. Cloud then pointed to where Axel was sitting down, covered by a bush. "Now stay there and don't make a sound."

Roxas did as he was bidden, curling up next to Axel and watching. Cloud nodded and climbed up a low-hanging branch, waiting patiently but distracted by his own thoughts.

_Leon, please don't come looking for me if I don't make it back like I promised._

* * *

Leon was trying to be patient. But as it was, patience was not one of his good qualities. He bit his lip, hoping that the pain would distract him for long enough. 

_Cloud said he would be back by now just to check up on things here. What if something's happened to him? No. I have to stay here. He wouldn't want me to go out just to get hurt._

He felt some blood trickle down his chin. The sound of the clock ticking was beginning to annoy him.

_But what if something did happen to him? What if he's hurt? What if he's in trouble? What if he's in a situation he could be killed? And all I'm doing is sitting here acting like nothing has happened?!_

He ran upstairs, grabbing his gunblade, the weapon he would use when sparring with Cloud.

_Sorry Cloud, I might not be the greatest swordsman, I might not even know how to defeat ghosts and whatnot. But you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing._

He ran out into the open air, gunblade hanging on his belt. The clock struck midnight.

* * *

Cloud waited on his perch, listening closely for any clues to if Riku was running in the right direction. If he was, then this whole nightmare would be over and done with. If not, Cloud was in for a rough night. He quickly looked over to where Roxas and Axel were hiding. Roxas looked scared. Axel was more interested in what was going to happen. He sighed. 

_Every Halloween. Every single Halloween all those training back home have to go through with this and it doesn't matter where they are. It's all the same. Maybe I should think about what Leon said about giving it up if it wasn't making me happy but that would be dishonouring sensei. He is part of my family. He is my grandfather. I have to honour my role as one of his possible successors._

He heard heavy breathing of someone who had run something like a marathon and then the feminine evil giggles. He tensed.

So close. So very close.

A streak of silver shot past from his place. Cloud jumped down, obstructing Sora's path. Riku stopped all of a sudden. Sora sneered.

"You think you can get in the way of me, swordsman," Rachel challenged.

Cloud brought First Tsugiri up in front of him. "Riku, hide."

"What?"

"Do it now before I make you."

"But…Sora…AH!"

Riku was pulled into Roxas' and Axel's hiding place, hands placed firmly on his mouth. Sora looked at Cloud, his once sparkling blue eyes now dark and nearly black.

"So are you going to kill me? Even if it means killing this innocent little boy?" Rachel asked tauntingly.

"There are ways of dispelling a spirit without hurting the host," Cloud retorted.

"Oh? And what if the spirit wasn't willing to yield to an exorcism? What do you do then? Especially when she gets a weapon."

Cloud noticed that Sora's costume weapon was being infused with Rachel's power and Cloud knew (basic training) that any weapon, whether it be made of metal or plastic, could be deadly. Cloud's grip on his sword's handle tightened.

"I don't want to fight Sora," he stated calmly.

"Well I do!" Rachel yelled, charging towards Cloud at full speed.

_Roxas better cover his eyes. This isn't going to be pretty._

Plastic spirit sword clashed against the cold metallic of Cloud's own weapon and the test of strength began. Both pairs of blue eyes glared at each other, one in pure concentration, the other taunting him evilly.

"Tell me, swordsman, what is it that you cherish so much? This boy? The boy I was chasing? The boy who I had threatened using this body? Or is it someone else? Tell me."

"Why would I tell a cold unforgiving wench like you?"

"Because I'd like to break you."

Cloud nearly froze. She wanted to break _him_? Not Riku, who clearly thought of Sora much more fondly than as a friend? Not Roxas who loved his twin so much that Cloud wouldn't be surprised if he cried if Sora got married and left him behind?_** Him**_?! He pushed back, making Sora back away a few steps.

"Why do you want to break me? I've done nothing to you!"

"You're the one trying to kill me. Therefore you must be dealt with first. Though, it would be easier if you told me who it is that you cherish so that I can get on with my revenge."

"Revenge on who? People who are in love?"

"On men. They are heartless individuals who care only about themselves. Though, I don't quite understand this body's confusion of feelings for that silver-haired one," Rachel paused thoughtfully. She then pushed back, making Cloud take two steps back. "But that doesn't matter! What matters is that I hate you and I will kill you!"

"Just because I'm a man," Cloud grunted. "That's pretty pathetic. I bet you wouldn't be so merciful if one of the girls from my dojo came to exorcise you."

"That's different."

Cloud felt himself tip over, falling to the ground and barely managing to block a overhead strike from Sora. He looked at the culprit. Part of a tree branch that might have been used for a game of fetch for a very big dog.

_This is exactly the reason why I prefer chocobos to dogs. Dogs have to play with the most annoying obstacles_, he thought disdainfully. He brought his sword up again, only to have it flicked out of his grip. This surprised him, because First Tsugiri was as heavy as it was big and not even Sephiroth's Masamune could flick it out of his hands so easily. The plastic sword was placed firmly at his neck, looking to plunge into it.

"How unimpressive. A swordsman trained at the best dojo the world could offer and he is succumbed by a twig no less. Oh well, at least I can go about my revenge faster this way."

Cloud closed his eyes, hoping that it would be painless.

_Everyone…sensei…Leon…forgive me…I failed you all._

"CLOUD!"

"Huh?" Rachel and Cloud gasped at the same time.

At that moment, another weapon came into the fray, flicking the plastic sword out of the way of Cloud's delicate neck. The new person stood protectively in front of Cloud, black cotton jacket fluttering in the cold breeze like a cape. Cloud saw the gunblade, not believing who it was.

"Leon?! I thought I told you not to come for me?!"

"I thought I told you to be more careful," Leon retorted, eyes locked with Sora's. He lifted his gunblade up into a combat ready position. "Leave him alone," he growled at the possessed boy.

Sora blinked several times and then sighed with amusement. "Well this is an interesting development. What's your relationship with the swordsman? A friend? Or maybe you're the person he cherishes most?"

Leon knew exactly where this was going. It was a surprise to everyone still hiding in the bush that Leon seemed to know what the _hell_ was going on. "Why should I answer that?"

"Because that sort of willingness to protect someone only happens if you happen to be a very close friend or…something more."

Leon gave a loud battle cry, lunging himself at the possessed Sora. He managed to block the senior's blow. Cloud looked on with disbelief. As did the three in the bush.

"Is Leon an exorcist too?" Roxas asked quietly.

Riku shook his head. "No, this is Cloud and him sparring. The moves are similar. I never would have thought that they were training for this occasion."

"I don't think anyone would. I'm finding it hard believing that ghosts actually exist," Axel whispered.

Cloud's eyes were quivering in their sockets, not able to find words. _I knew that our training was for if Leon got attacked by spirits…but I never thought he would actually come to my defense!!_

"Cloud. Sword. Boy who is possessed and likely to kill me. Help. NOW!" Leon barked.

"Coming! Coming!" Cloud called back, grabbing First Tsugiri and charging into the fray.

Roxas in the bush buried his face into Axel's shoulder. "I can't watch," he mumbled. "I just can't watch." Axel said nothing, his face contorted into what looked like he was being torn between two choices: to stay and do nothing, or go and do something. Riku's expression was the most heartbreaking to look at. Part of him knew that there was nothing he could do yet another was willing him to go and stop it and try to get through to Sora. But the likelihood of that happening was very low. He bashed his hand against the ground.

"I feel so helpless."

At that point, Leon bashed Sora on the head. "NO!" Riku and Roxas screamed, jumping out of their hiding place. Axel grabbed them from behind.

"Relax. He only used the back of his sword. Sora's knocked out cold, 'tis all."

Leon and Cloud were kneeling next to the unconscious boy, tending to him. The three onlookers came over, Riku trying to get a hold of Sora but Leon and Cloud were making it difficult.

"I don't see any obvious ways that Rachel used to possess Sora," Cloud muttered. "But nor does it seem like she has any easy way out of Sora's body if she's at risk of being exorcised."

"So basically it's kill or be killed with her, right?" Leon mused.

"Yes. Get Sora next to a tree or something. I'll begin the exorcism right away."

"Got it. You guys better stay back."

"It won't hurt him, right?" Roxas asked timidly.

"The exorcism in question won't hurt Sora. Cloud's much too precise to let that happen."

Leon placed the limp body standing against a nearby tree, preparing himself for this at the same time. It would be the first time he would've seen Cloud at work.

"Alright," he confirmed, not knowing that Sora's eyes were opening and carelessly leaving his gunblade in easy reach. "You're good to –ahhh!"

"Leon!" Cloud screeched.

Leon was on his knees, gunblade at his neck at sneering Sora holding his head steady and trapping any chance for movement. "One wrong move swordsman and he gets his neck slit."

"Let him go right now!" Cloud yelled.

"Sora! Stop it! Fight back!" Roxas cried.

"Sora please fight her," Riku moaned. "You're a lot stronger than her."

"He can't hear you," Rachel spat at their direction. She then turned her attention back to Cloud. "So he is your most cherished person. Can't say you don't have good taste. He's a catch. A catch I'm all too willing to take away."

Cloud growled, First Tsugiri wavering about in front of him threateningly. "Let. Him. Go."

"You better let me leave if you want your precious Leon to survive the night," Rachel said in a low, firm voice. Cloud growled again, feeling his grip tighten.

"Cloud," Leon said at last, his voice struggling, "do as she says for now."

"What?! No!! I can handle this!"

"Cloud, that's a direct order. She has all the cards in her hand this move. It's too risky to disobey her."

Cloud looked at the possessed boy for a while before grudgingly powering his weapon. Leon smiled slightly.

"At least one of you knows what's good for you," Rachel smirked before grabbing Leon round the waist and jumping up into the tree, escaping into the night.

Cloud's hand trailed up to his neck, where the pendant Leon gave him hung, glittering mournfully in the moonlight. "I will find you Leon. I will save you from her."


	20. It Ends Here Tonight

**A/N:** I **LOVED** this chapter. I mean it. I truly do. For a number of reasons. One is that the supernatural stuff ends here. Second is that we're going full blown here. No hold bars. And all that jazz.

Hence why I think it's one of my best.

That and I'm generally in a good mood today because I managed to finish the one shot for ONiONLADi777 at long last (entitled _Pyrophobia_. Just some Akuroku fluff I guess)...but now I have another to write for my 200th reviewer. Eep! Don't know what to write! Don't know if my PM got through either! Guess I'll just have to make it up as I go along like I did last time (sweat drop) Anyways, review answering time:  
_Shadow of Darkness 22:_ I think it was a given. Knowing Leon's character, he may not show it but he does care a lot about the people around him I find. That and any man who asks you to save dalmation puppies must have a soft spot!  
_shadowtailmon:_ all hail the powers of the supernatural! Also, it was never really my intention for Sora to do a super Halloween prank. Sorry. I'll try and get Sora's prankster nature instated when I can.  
_Ally Montgomery:_ Fear not. The wait shall be no longer. You will now know what happens next.  
_Sufferinglostsoul:_ I knoooow! I was actually waiting at the edge of my seat to see what I would write. Even I'm getting excited by all this suspense!  
_Faye Silo:_ Well I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that I inspired someone (lol sorry I had to do that) And I really wonder why I put Cloud through so much misery sometimes. Huge laugh at that event. I feel sorry for your bf not knowing what you were talking about (mutters something about you being damn lucky to have one (grumble grumble))  
_Splee:_ Hope this chapter doesn't make you dizzy too!  
_Aryna.Tahashi:_ (slaps you again) Fear not. All is well! Read on and you shall see!  
_SayuriShizuka:_ Glad to know that you think the twins are cute. I don't know about Sora being to happy-go-lucky in the games. Ah but then again, I'm generally like a cross between Yuffie and Sora in reality. Hyper and happy. Oh my!  
_fullofmisery:_ Thank you for the comment. Here's hoping that you know who I'm bashing about at the moment.  
_Indie Rockin' Emo_ x2: Would you like a harisen to beat the living sht out of her? I heard that they're very useful against ghosts, demons and whatnot. Plus, I'm not going to be using her again so she's pretty much open to being beaten to an inch of her undead life. Go on. You know you want to.  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune:_ Yeah, I have come to the conclusion that I am being very cruel to Leon, Cloud, Sora and I guess Riku since he has to watch this whole thing unfurl. At least Roxy has Axie to go to.  
_Heartless-Girl:_ Wow, thank you for your review. Huge ego-booster. As for Rachel's name, no, it's not from Ninja Gaiden. Never played the game y'see. I think if you read this chapter you'll now which game I'm talking about (and I know it's getting a remake because I checked it on the internet)  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle:_ LoL. Leon's OK...for now.  
_ToetalNnyfanatik:_ HA HA HA! Go Axel!  
_Aura of Twili:_ it was a bit weird, wasn't it?  
_Lavender341:_ You are definitely right on all points. Axel! Get your priorties straight already! (Axel looks at me as if I'm dumb. I hold a particular picture he doesn't want anyone, fangirl or not, to see) Good boy.  
_Tenadara:_ When the damsels' are in distress, who will hasten to their rescue? Their knights of course!  
_Launch shinra:_ Like I said in the last chapter, I am the cliffhanger whore. (accepts cookie and hoardes it quickly. Saving it for later. Supposed to be asleep) and yes, Sephiroth is a bastard. An incredibly sexy bastard, but a bastard nonetheless.  
_phaz:_ Low fat chocolate milk will work just fine (accepts and stores it. Same reason as above) I now have a sale of harisens. Perfectly equipped for attacking the spirits who threaten poor uke's and seme's alike. Each beautifully handmade with different designs. Review now and receive one absolutely free. Think about it, a harisen to beat the crap out of Rachel for the price of a review (end blantant plea for more reviews)

Right, homemade dark and white chocolate chip cookies to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Please read, review and enjoy (and I suggest having a supply of tissue's nearby)

* * *

**It Ends Here Tonight**

Leon had never thought in his twenty-one years of life that he would be at the mercy of a boy who was possessed by one vengeful girl. He would never have believed anyone who told him that he would be tied up to a rock in the lake with said possessed boy sitting in front of him with a passive look.

"I still don't understand. How can a man love another man? If you were in my time, you would have been prosecuted."

"Well it's a very good thing that we're not in your time," Leon retorted. "And anyway, what are you going to gain from killing people?"

She didn't answer. "Once I have my revenge, I can rest at peace."

"How many is it going to take? 1? 10? 100? A thousand lives? Five thousand? How many will it take until you're satisfied?"

He was answered with a harsh slap to the face. "I don't know and I don't care! You just keep quiet!" Sora turned away, sitting on a nearby rock brooding, "If I know lovesick fools, they'll come hurtling to their lover's rescue. The swordsman will come. It's in his nature."

Leon grunted, hiding the stinging pain he was suffering. _This woman is crazier than my own mother and father combined._

* * *

As the twigs and black dead leaves crunch under the heels of his boots, Cloud could be described as being angrier than a rampage of wildebeest during mating season. He was charging through the park, First Tsugiri clunking furiously in its holster strapped to his back. 

"Cloud, slow down!" Roxas called.

"I told you all to go back to Shiva."

"Sorry, but if it concerns my twin, you're stuck with me until he's back to normal," Roxas said firmly.

"And the other two?"

"Sora's important to me," Riku explained, as if it was the most simplest answer in the world. Technically, it was.

Axel shrugged. "Just curious as to see how this turns out. That and I'm willing to help."

"In what way?"

"You have no idea," Axel murmured. He shook his head. "Anyway, all you gotta do is take the witch down from behind and we're home free."

"Excuse me?" Cloud stopped in his tracks. "When did I say that?"

"You didn't," Axel stated offhandedly. "I just made the plan up. Honestly, you weren't thinking of going in guns blazing right?"

Cloud was silent. Axel smirked victoriously.

"My point exactly. Without Leon, you're not able to even think straight. With Leon, you're hardly able to walk straight."

"Hey!"

"Stating the obvious."

"Getting back to the situation at hand," Roxas interrupted, "just how exactly do you plan on getting things back to normal?"

Cloud knelt down onto the ground, picking up a stick and drawing in the dirt. "Huddle round. I'm going to need all of you on this one if you're so determined to help."

* * *

There was a few things military training at school had come in use for Leon had discovered. One: Leon wasn't feeling as tired as any normal person would thanks to his large amount of stamina that he had gained from that experience and retained from his sparring sessions with Cloud. Two: He had the mentality that told him he could beat this cold. And three: he now knew that Sora had four hours to live as dawn would be at five o'clock. 

_Cloud, I don't know where you are but I hope you've got a plan._

Sora stood up from his perch on top of the rock Leon was tied to. A cruel smirk graced his face.

"The swordsman comes at long last," Rachel announced. "Took his time."

Sure enough, Cloud came striding out of the wooded area of the park, First Tsugiri in his hand, blade glittering dangerously in the moonlight. His blue eyes were screwed into a look of raging concentration.

"Rachel!" he yelled, rising his sword up to point at her. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Leon gaped. What was Cloud thinking?! He knew that the only way to end the duel was if the spirit was vanquished, or the exorcist was killed!

"Bold move from a young fool. The last person who challenged me to a duel barely made it out with his life. Now…what was his name? Cherubim? Seraphim?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud grumbled, now really wanting to kill said poor-excuse of an exorcist.

"That's it!" Rachel said brightly. "Anyways, I accept your challenge. Winner takes all."

"That's just fine with me!"

They launched into battle, Rachel taking to the sky mostly by ricocheting off rocks and nearby trees. Cloud could only jump from place to place but he was doing well to keep up. Leon could only watch and pray that Cloud would come out of this victorious. That's when he felt the ropes that tied him to the rock move slightly. He turned.

"It's us," he heard the whispered voice of Roxas. "We're getting you out of here."

"Axel!" Riku hissed. "What's the lighter for?"

"Burning the ropes. It'll save us more time than fiddling with these umpteen knots."

Leon kept watch, hoping that Axel knew what he was doing with that lighter. Cloud and Sora were now in the shallow waters of the lake, using all their strength against each other, weapons flashing in the full moon.

"I think I figured out why you love another man," Rachel gritted through Sora's teeth.

Cloud only grunted in reply.

"Because a selfish man is always in awe with its own kind. Maybe men were meant for each other. They can destroy each other that way."

Cloud overpowered her with a powerful slash from his sword. "That is not true. Leon's the most selfless person I know. Your problem is that your own rage has blinded you so much that you can't even see the truth of what happened!"

"Liar!"

Leon winced internally when he saw the angry swing Sora had taken. Cloud barely had ducked it, maybe a few of his blond hairs severed at the top was all the damage he took.

"Almost there," Roxas whispered tensely. "Got it!"

The ropes fell away. Leon immediately rubbed his arms back to life.

"If only Sora wasn't using my gunblade," Leon mused. "I could've helped."

"All we can do now is get you out of here," Riku said, attempting to drag Leon away. The brunet senior stood firmly in his spot.

"Cloud. Be careful."

Cloud could see Leon was free from his prison which meant that Cloud had the choice to either retreat –not preferable– or defeat Rachel now. The only way though was if Rachel got distracted enough so that he would have time to perform the exorcism. Leon seemed to realise this. He did the unthinkable.

He picked up a smooth stone that had been in the water and threw it forcefully at the back of Sora. Sora cried from shock. Roxas and Riku looked at him as if he had just lost it. Sora turned with a murderous look.

"You!"

"Had it ever occurred to you that maybe the one who you think abandoned you tried his best to come back to you?!" Leon questioned angrily. That had done the trick. Sora had stopped in its tracks. Leon smirked slightly. Cloud had told him of this legend of the embittered lover.

"What?" Rachel murmured faintly, Cloud's murmuring of the exorcism incantation going unnoticed.

"Locke loved you! He would've done anything for you! And here you are slandering him when he tried to find the cure for your illness, tried to revive you, tried to find a way back to you and loved you no matter what! I think the one who's been abandoned here is him!"

"Locke…he tried to save me…?" Rachel took a few steps towards Leon. "Locke…still loved me…?"

A gust of wind blew straight into the back of her, earning a terrifying scream. Roxas, Riku and even Axel covered their ears from the deafening sound. Leon and Cloud just watched, unflinching. Rachel stood up, a small smile appearing on Sora's face.

"So that's how it is? Love does overcome hatred. Well then, I guess you proved me wrong…Locke…forgive me…"

The pendant that had been around Sora's neck broke and sunk into the lake, getting washed away into the deep. Sora fell into the water, unconscious. Riku ran as fast as he could, followed by Roxas.

"Sora! Wake up! Sora!"

Axel stood there, trying to take this all in. Cloud dropped First Tsugiri and ran straight to Leon, holding onto him possessively.

"Leon," he murmured. "I thought I lost you. I was so scared I'd lose you."

Leon said nothing but just held him. And for Cloud, that was comfort enough.

* * *

When Sora got up the next morning, he felt very disorientated and was beginning to wonder what had happened last night. Roxas and Riku were with him, smiling and saying that he just had too much to drink last night. Halloween made you do crazy things after all. 

Somehow, Sora didn't believe a word they said…but then just decided to accept it.

"All I remember is buying groceries and then getting this pendant from the street seller…ugh, maybe I did have too much to drink. I feel like I've got a humongous hangover." He flopped back into his bed. Roxas and Riku were sleeping in the next bed and on the floor, respectively. Apparently they had a bit too much to drink too.

* * *

Cloud was in the shower, thinking over the events that had happened last night. Last night he had almost lost the one person who was the most precious thing to him. Last night, he nearly lost Leon forever. And the thought pained him incredibly. He heard another body come through the bathroom door. 

"Cloud?"

"Come on in. Water's great."

Leon got in tentatively, seeing the bruises and cuts that the young swordsman had received in last night's battle. He shook his head.

"Why do you do it? Just how can you put your life on the line?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's like the army. You put your life on the line to protect others."

He turned, taking in the sight of Leon's well sculpted torso. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "But maybe Rachel was right. Maybe I can be selfish. I mean, last night I realised that I never want to lose you to this lifestyle. I don't want to lose you at all. Is that selfish?"

"No," Leon shook his head. "That's love."

Cloud nodded and smiled, leaning up to brush his lips against Leon's. Leon pulled back for a moment, much to Cloud's puzzlement. "Hang on a minute. It's the end of the month right?"

Cloud nodded his head, the deal dawning upon him…and what it meant. Leon pouted. "Damn. That means you're in charge." Leon back away, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So, master, what's it to be?"

Cloud didn't need to think about it. "Make love to me."

"That an order?"

"Yes."

"To live is to serve," Leon smirked, immediately tackling Cloud and pushing him against the wet tiled wall. Cloud greeted the hungry tongue by opening his mouth, groaning into the kiss. Leon started moving away from his mouth to torture his neck.

"You…don't…know…how…much…I've…missed…this," Leon muttered, kissing between words.

"Same," Cloud gasped breathlessly, feeling himself buck into Leon's straying hand. Leon took this as the go ahead, squeezing and stroking the length all the while continuing the sweet savage torture with his mouth, moving away from Cloud's neck and heading downwards to his chest. Cloud's body writhed with delight at the touch, moaning softly and finding himself biting into Leon's shoulder so to contain it.

"Faster," Cloud ordered quietly, breath escaping him. Leon did so. He then started nipping his younger lover's nipples, sucking and teasing the pert skin. Cloud emitted a low groan.

"Le-on," he whimpered, nearly crying with delight as he felt the flush overcome him. Leon stopped, smirking at his handiwork.

"Now there's a look I missed," he whispered into his ear, nipping the earlobe and earning himself a grunt from Cloud. "Now it's my turn."

Using his hand, Leon parted Cloud's legs and then placed both of them on the soft skin of the blond's buttocks. He lifted Cloud up, using the wall only for support. Cloud smiled down at him.

"You sure you can handle this move after last night?"

"You're one to talk Mr. I-Can-Soldier-On-Even-If-I-Break-My-Arm," Leon teased, lowering Cloud onto his erection. Cloud's back arched. Leon started pumping himself in, going in and out slowly at first, earning mewls of pleasure from the blond. Leon then went faster, his breathing now becoming as shallow's as Cloud's and his eyes were beginning to haze over. Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck tightly, moaning his name and nipping his ears from time to time. That just encouraged Leon even more. His pumping into the smaller body increased, earning a huge cry and then the climax. Both moaned each other's names before sliding to the floor, satisfied after the month-long drought of sex.

"Leon," Cloud whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I thought about what you said a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh?"

"I made my mind up. I'm skipping the ceremony for the successors. I'm giving up the sword."

"You sure about it?"

"Positive," Cloud smiled softly. "If the sword's going to put you in danger, then I'm not willing to live by it."

Leon nodded his head with a smile on his face, cupping his blond's face and kissing it softly. "Whatever your choice, I'll stand by it. That's a promise."

_

* * *

Later on__, at the Strife Family Dojo, located at Mt. Niebel, Niebelheim…_

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

A man with black hair and dark blue eyes covered his ears, smirking inwardly. The old man had got Cloud's letter then. He had to say he was impressed with his kid cousin. Not many stood up to the old man and lived. Wise move to break the news via the mail rather than face to face. Once sure that the old man had finished screaming, the man went back to polishing his sword, chuckling to himself.

"Yep, Cloud. You've done it this time."

Just then, his 'room' (really a separated hut) was invaded by said old man.

"Problem sensei?" he asked politely, but he knew that the twinkle in his eyes were showing.

"That prodigal cousin of yours, that's my problem! He's now saying that he won't come to the ceremony! He knows that he has to come! He's one of the possible successors! He's the strongest candidate!"

"Thanks gramps for saying that in front of me, another candidate," the man said sarcastically.

His grandfather seemed to have ignored that comment. "You will go to him and bring him here in time for the ceremony! Drag him if you have to! If I pass away with naming a successor it's his fault!"

"Chill gramps," the man said calmly. "I'll persuade him to come. Just give him a little more time."

"Why?!"

"University doesn't end for the Christmas vacation till December." He looked up, a wry smirk on his face. "I think he would prefer to focus on his studies at the moment."

The look on his grandfather's face said otherwise. The man sighed. "If it's going to make you happy, I'll start packing."

Once the old man had hobbled out of the room, the man sighed and stopped polishing his sword. He began packing, stopping to look at the picture on his chest of drawers. It was a picture of a ten year old version of himself and an eight year old version of his blond cousin Cloud.

"Well Spiky, hope you're ready for a little reunion. Should be fun."


	21. Family Reunion

**A/N:** Well here we go once again. Time for another update. To all those who correctly guessed that Rachel had come from FF6, congrats! You get a mountain of my special homemade cookies!

Now, this story arch is mostly to give the pairings a good swift kick in the arse so that they get a move on. Don't know what I mean? Check out Cloud's cousin. But anyway, it's time for review replies:  
_Aura of Twili:_ You'll find out here who it is. You may be pleasantly surprised...or squealing like a fangirl.  
_Conductor of Darkness:_ Don't worry about worshipping. I'm cool with it. It just means that the story is good enough to have a cult following or something like that lol.  
_Tenadara:_ Thanks for saying that...but what does the 'but' mean? (looks at you with a confused puppy dog face)  
_Euriko Akikuro:_ Wow, thank you. Don't worry, we're nowhere near the end. I actually haven't got a clue where it's going half the time so even I get surprised at what I write.  
_fullofmisery:_ (happy to know that your happy)  
_Heartless-Girl:_ Yep, FF6. Don't worry about it. Rachel's quite a common name in games. I guess I kinda hoped that you guys would find out where she was from just by her (altered) story alone. (sweatdrop) Guess I needed to throw Locke's name in there. Like I said before, this story arch introduces the pushing force for the pairings.  
_Shadow of Darkness 22:_ Correct guess on all parts. Gold cookie medal!  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:_ I'll try not to let you down on the Akuroku part.  
_Aryna.Tahashi:_ Yep. Completely OOC from her real character in FF6 but...well, it pisses me off that she remembered Locke just before she died and she just fell in love with him again. I would've been pissed off with him for not being a man and running away instead of helping me try to remember everything. And yep, Leon and Cloud are back to normal alright.  
_Indie Rockin' Emo:_ LoL. I fear for Rachel's safety...not really!  
_Ally Montgomery:_ Rachel's gone, everyone's fine, all is peaceful...that is until someone makes his appearance.  
_ONiONLADi777:_ We're getting there with the other lemons. I think Soriku is next in line but I'm not sure. It depends if Axel co-operates or not.  
_phaz:_ Correct guess! Gold cookie medal! And here is your pair of harisens. Protect your OTP! And what will happen? Well, all hell is gonna break loose now that a certain someone is around.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle:_ LoL. Good to know you love this.  
_Lavender341:_ Well, the old guy is just an OC. He hasn't got a name yet. As for Cloud's cousin, you'll find out who he is here. Sora is such a naive cute little boy. That makes him so molestable and endearing! Makes me wonder how he's managed to keep Marluxia at bay (speaking of whom, we haven't seen lately) Well, loyal reviewer or not, it's still nice to hear from. Do your best!  
_Faye Silo:_ Haha. Will this chapter have the same reaction I wonder. As for boyfriends, well it's really all about looks and if your loud enough to push your bust up at them. I have more self respect than some girls I know. Unfortunately, boys are not the most logical thinkers at times lol  
ToetalNnyfanatik: Well, free stuff is always nice. Poor Axel. I feel for him.  
AnimeDragonofFire: Don't worry about randomness. It just shows your eccentricity. And hey, I got random outbursts from time to time (I blame my dad, the king of random outbursts)  
TheFoxGirlKitsune: Well, I'm gonna introduce you to him now! I think Rachel's ponderings on how a guy can love a guy was from me when I was first introduced to homosexuality. Cloud and Leon's answers had been my answers to it.

Anyways, cookies to everyone reading and reviewing. And I have come to the conclusion that, yes, I'm gonna try a competition again. Wait for the 28th (my birthday) to get the details to all those thinking about it. Please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Family Reunion**

The November air felt cool and crisp against Roxas' face. He was walking back to Shiva from the art department, fully recovered from the Halloween ordeal. He pouted slightly at the memory. After that, Axel seemed a bit more distant than usual. Maybe he was still having a hard time trying to accept that the supernatural did exist.

The only good thing that seemed to have come out of the ordeal was that Riku seemed to be keeping a better eye on Sora now. Well, that's what the sophomore called it.

Though, it seemed that Cloud and Leon's habits of keeping everyone awake at night seemed to have increased, much to Yuffie's happiness.

All in all, things were getting back to normal. Roxas smiled to himself, stopping at McDuck's and grabbing sea salt ice cream for the journey home.

"Well, seeing as Cloud's giving up his night job, maybe things will quieten down a little bit."

He took a lick at the salty treat, unaware that he was being followed. He then stopped by the fountain at RGU Square, deciding that, since he had time to kill, he'd sketch a few things that he saw in the square.

"Damn, won't that kid just hurry up," a man in sunglasses grumbled. His companion, also with sunglasses nodded silently.

Roxas sketched the happy scene of two squirrels play fighting with each other, taking every movement into detail. Movement drawings weren't his forte but he was good at it. His smile seemed to brighten. For more reasons than one. He and Sora had gotten back in touch with everyone on Destiny Islands thanks to Riku so now they were going to visit them at some point during the winter vacation. He then noticed a sudden shadow come across the ground. He looked up.

"Looks like rain," Roxas murmured, finishing his ice cream and putting his sketchbook away. "Better get moving before it starts."

He stood up, tossing the stick into the trash can nearby and running down the streets, his pursuers ever at his heels. As he turned into a nearby alleyway, he started to get chills. He turned quickly, seeing his stalkers.

"Can I help you?" Roxas asked, trying to hide his hesitance.

"We need you for a moment."

Now, living at Shiva who were fiercely overprotective of the freshmen, Roxas read this is two ways. One: They needed help with something like knowing where a place was. Two: They were going to brutally rape him if he didn't start running. Looking at the apparel, he had a feeling it was the latter.

"Sorry. I'm in a rush." Roxas turned and ran but his pursuers caught him by his shirt and pinned him against the wall. _Well this is becoming quite common…_

"Let's just say if we don't do it now, we'll have to attack that freshman girl friend of yours."

Roxas saw red. "You touch her and you die!"

"Knew you would see things our way."

Roxas did the only thing he could do. He kneed his captor in the groin and elbowed the other man harshly in the gut when he got too near to him. Just as Roxas was about to run again, the man he kneed on the floor grabbed Roxas' foot, making the freshman fall to hard concrete. Roxas struggled out of the grip.

"Hey," a new voice called. "Picking on a kid isn't very brave of you."

The men stood up, dragging Roxas up to his feet and holding him by the arm. "What's it to you? This is none of your business."

"Sorry, but it's against my morals to let any girl or pretty boy get taken advantage of when I know it's happening."

Roxas hardly had a chance to see who this stranger was when he felt his captor being pushed away and then himself being tossed into a corner. A large sword that was quite similar to Cloud's own was placed in front of him as a shield.

"You stay there. The only one who can move that is me," the man told him, a slight grin on his face. He stood ready, fists out in front of him in a Chinese martial arts stance. His grin turned into a confident smirk at the two men with shades. "Bring it on, bozos."

The taller of the two men came charging at him with a flying punch but the stranger simply duck and high kicked the stalker's jaw. The other came in with another punch but the stranger countered this by grabbing the punch in midair and tossing the body it was attached to into its cohort. The men struggled to get up, their faces contorted into a look of fear of the tall stranger. They ran away without a word. The stranger still had a grin on his face.

"Weaklings. All bullies are weaklings." He then turned to face where Roxas was. Roxas had to admit that the stranger was stunningly handsome. He was kind of like Cloud, with the same build and face if not slightly more muscular but he had tanned skin, jet black hair that seemed to fall to his shoulders in sharp spikes and deep blue eyes that most would get lost in. He knelt in front of Roxas, his white shirt tugging slightly at the well built chest. "You OK kid?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, lost for words. "But just…who are you?"

The man stood up, picking up the large sword and clipping it to his back. He then yanked Roxas up to his feet.

"The name's Zack Fair. How about you kid?"

"Roxas Akegata," Roxas replied.

"Akegata? Hey, then do you happen to know a guy called Cloud Strife? He's my cousin."

"Yeah. He lives in the same house as me."

"I knew that the name sounded familiar. See, I…er…kinda got lost."

Roxas cocked his head. Lost? Was he embarrassed by it?

"It's kind of embarrassing because I'm supposed to be the best tracker back home and I can't even find one particular building. Damn, I'm getting rusty…" and so Zack continued to ramble and Roxas began to question the older man's claim of being a relation of Cloud's. Must be just the looks to a certain extent. "Oh. Sorry. Must've rambled again. Anyway, do you think you could give me directions to Shiva House?"

"Well, I'm going that way myself so we could walk together," Roxas offered.

"Walk? Who said anything about walking?"

Roxas looked at Zack, wondering if the older man was indeed as crazy as he thought.

"We're riding!"

"Riding…what?"

"My motorcycle."

"Wha?!"

OK, he was definitely questioning Zack's claim to being Cloud's cousin. Cloud wouldn't even let a bug touch _his_ precious motorcycle! He felt himself being dragged and plonked onto the strange man's motorcycle. He then felt a helmet placed on his head.

"Since you're the passenger, my helmet will be used for your own safety while I try to kill myself as gramps would put it," Zack said with a huge grin. "Hang on tight."

Roxas didn't have a chance to scream as they zipped away from the alleyway. He clung onto Zack for dear life.

_God, I pray for my soul to be kept._

* * *

Axel was busy angsting –per usual– on the porch, inhaling on his cigarette deeply. He didn't know why, but that whole scenario on Halloween threw in into the deep end of his own sanity. He would never tell anyone this but if a vengeful spirit such as Rachel could come back from the dead to wreck havoc, what was there to stop his own personal demons from coming back. After all, Fate and Karma were manipulative bitches. 

Speaking of which, Karma and Fate had decided to throw yet another spanner into the works as a motorcycle pulled up in front of Shiva. Axel watched with slight interest, not paying attention to Aerith or Cloud who had come outside. Aerith had tea. Cloud looked like he had been persuaded to come outside. He then looked at the motorcyclist in shock.

The cyclist helped his helmeted passenger off. "Thanks kid. I owe ya one." The helmet came off, revealing a slightly disorientated if not pale Roxas. Axel tried his hardest not to laugh at the sight. Cloud seemed to have stiffen for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked him.

Cloud didn't seem to have heard her. "Zack?"

The cyclist turned, grinning up at the blond. "Long time no see cuz."

Cloud frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Well, the old man wanted me to drag you kicking and screaming back to Niebelheim but hey, I'm here now, I think I'm gonna take my time with that order."

"Take your time?"

"Dude. It's been too long that I've been stuck in Niebelheim with nothing to do! You can't have all the fun! And anyway, I kinda wanna piss the old man off like you had. I'm telling you Spiky, the old man had quite a fantastic reaction to your letter."

"What did he do?"

"Went about the dojo screaming 'what', praying to the gods that you would see the error of your ways, perform curses on you that can only be broken if you come back to Niebelheim and partake in the ceremony and then he sent me to collect you," Zack listed, grinning all the while. "You always did know how to piss the old geezer off."

Cloud pursed his lips. "And how exactly are you my cousin when I took my decision seriously and you think it's all one big joke?"

Zack looked at his younger cousin with shock. "You're serious?!"

"So glad that you've believed in every serious decision I ever made in my life."

"God, I really thought you were joking. I mean, you were so determined to inherit the dojo as a kid."

"Ahem," Roxas coughed. Cloud looked at him oddly. "Maybe you could invite your cousin in. It does look like he's been travelling for sometime."

"Actually, I was going to ask you about that. Why didn't you just take a train?" Cloud asked his cousin.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zack countered. Cloud sighed.

"Typical you."

All the while, Axel looked on at the black-haired man, thinking nothing of him, while Aerith seemed to have become even more silent. For her, this was a very important man that had waltzed into her life. For Axel, he was going to become a pain in the ass.

* * *

Dinner was a more…lively affair for lack of a better term. For one, the house had learned a couple of things about Zack that they should be wary about. 

One: Zack was a flirt but only to the girls. Zack had made it pretty clear that he would never in his life view any boy, no matter how pretty or effeminate they were, as attractive.

Two: He was a trouble maker. Add him to Yuffie, and Leon was beginning to get a throbbing vein on his temple and Cloud was beginning to give off evil vibes of doom.

Three: He liked his weapons. Cloud had called for an inspection before Zack even sat at the table and the numerous amount of small shuriken, kunai and even his own sword were now lying on the counter, glistening in the lamp light.

Four: He seemed to be even more devious than Yuffie. He was already dropping hints to prospective couples (much to Yuffie and Naminé's joy) though when he looked at his weapons longingly, Cloud and Leon sent him a joint murderous look that just dared him to.

All in all, life in Shiva House was going to get interesting to say the least.

Right now, Aerith had the pleasure of his company as he so kindly offered to do the dishes with her. Apparently the rest of Shiva were going to have a meeting. She didn't mind so much. They'd tell her later. She preferred cleaning anyway.

"So what're you studying?" Zack asked.

"Ancient Studies," Aerith answered.

"Wow. Heavy going. Back at school, I barely got a C in History."

"I like it. It opens up a door to the past and makes you learn from our ancestors failures and successes."

"Well, the only piece of history I have to learn from really is my family's," Zack mused.

"So what are your hopes for the future?" Aerith asked.

"Huh?"

"Mine are to start teaching and maybe start a family."

"Starting a family? That's strange coming from a twenty year old."

"Well, I come from a foster family. They were kind to me but they never had any other children so I felt quite lonely. I guess starting my own would be a way of curing that loneliness for me."

Zack nodded, understanding. He came from quite a close knit family. Cloud and he were practically brought up as brothers so he guessed what it would be like being an only child. Cloud leaving for RGU had been a blow to him.

"Well, I guess there's inheriting the family dojo if I succeed and the other candidates fail but I guess I could join the bodyguard business or something. Fighting's the only thing I can do."

"That's not true. You can be good at anything if you just try your hardest."

"That so?"

Aerith nodded firmly. Zack couldn't help but grin at the brunette who was just a little bit shorter than him. Definitely the motherly type and also had a strong will. He could see her having kids.

In the living room, there were arguments over about where Zack was staying.

"Why can't he stay in one these guest houses?" Cloud demanded.

"Because since he's here and he's made himself at home, we might as well let him sleep here for a couple of days," Roxas countered.

"Personally, I don't think I'd feel safe if some weapon-happy idiot was in the house," Axel muttered.

"But you're perfectly OK with Cloud and Leon having blades in the house?" Sora questioned. This had silenced the red head for a while who muttered in true Leon-style "…whatever…"

"As much as it pains me to say this, but the twins have a point," Larxene said. "And it seems that Aerith's getting a little cosier with him."

They all turned to the kitchen, seeing the happy chatter and laughs between the two. The face on Cloud signalled the beginning of the end of his hope to have his cousin far away. He still hadn't told him about his relationship with Leon.

"Fine," Cloud muttered. "He can stay."

If there was one weakness in Cloud, it was Aerith. He cared for her as if she were his sister since she was the first to befriend him at RGU. Plus, he always came to Aerith if there were problems and she would just listen to him, never asking anything more from him.

"He sleeps on the couch then," Leon finally spoke. No one dared argue with the alpha-male of the house.

* * *

Zack had pretty much made himself at home alright. He now knew of everything that was going on (even Cloud's relationship with Leon though he wouldn't tell Cloud. The blond was still being very cautious about it) so when he heard that Roxas was having a bit of trouble with trying to get Axel to open up a bit (thanks to Yuffie and Naminé) he decided that it wasn't going to do. 

He was going to have to play matchmaker along with Yuffie and Nami. And let's just say his ways were a bit more…forceful.

Axel didn't know what was coming to him.


	22. Childhood Promises

**A/N:** Wanna know something guys? This story has now had 17000 hits exactly! (cries with happiness) Words cannot describe the way I feel right now.

_HeyBabySoSad:_ Thanks for the two thumbs up!  
_hanakitsunechan7:_ Definitely right. You should see Zack's (ahem) methods of matchmaking.  
_phaz:_ LoL. You know, I wonder myself how Zack manages to have all those weapons on his person.  
_demikkusu:_ Well, I haven't been using Gravi references as of late. And Roxie's going OOC? (looks a bit confused) Roxie always baffles me. He's rude and obnoxious when he's with the Organization, when he's not he's a nice kid.  
_Lavender341:_ Zack will be staying with us for awhile. Will he find love with a certain motherly figure? Depends I guess. And yes, my informant tells me that Marly has been molesting elementary kids. He's getting what he deserves at the hands of our Savage Nymph (hears scream. winces slightly) LARXENE! Keep it down!  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:_ LoL. That he is. And he's bringing alot to the table in this story.  
_Mikomi-Kiyoko:_ I figured that it was something Zack was likely to do to occupy himself when he's not trying to follow 'the old geezer's' orders. Plus, it would annoy the hell out of Cloud as well.  
_Wondering Wolf:_ Yep. It will be fun for Zack (can't say the same for Axel though)  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune:_ Yep, a little reference to Last Order. I think it was great because it helped me get an idea of what Zack's character was like (that being the complete opposite of Cloud in many ways)  
_Colonel Roxas-chan:_ hee hee :)  
_ONiONLADi777:_ Sorry sorry. Getting to the other lemons. I'm hoping it'll be Riku and Sora getting their freak on but knowing Zexion and Demyx's current status, that could not be the case. And Axel's still being stubborn.  
_fullofmisery:_ I feel sorry for Axel for what I'm going to put him through. Really, I do.  
_Keiko Tenyoku:_ Definitely agree with you with Zack's plans. Is updating this now soon enough?  
_Kazekaz:_ Plenty of Riku in this chapter to make up for the lack of an appearance.  
_ToetalNnyfanatik:_ You know, I now have that image in my head. Zack, you evil! Yuffie, you evil too!  
_Indie Rockin' Emo:_ Wrecking havoc and giving Cloud and Leon a massive headache. That's Zack for you. Wonder what he does to entertain himself when he's at the dojo.

Yeah, so cookies to everyone! Please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Childhood Promises**

_Crying. Riku had heard the sound just as he was about to step into his little wooden boat. Curious to find out who was crying -and still on the island. The little silver-haired boy ran off the dock into the darkened playground island, relentlessly searching for the source of the sobbing voice. Eventually, Riku located the sound was coming from the paopu tree, one of his favourite places where he could sit and watch the sunset with his friends. He jumped onto the tree, struggling slightly to get over the strange curve of the trunk. A small shape was huddled at the base of the tree._

"_Hey?" Riku whispered._

_The small shadow looked up, revealing a pair of startling blue eyes that were like the ocean and sky merged as one._

"_Sora? What're you doing here?"_

_Riku sat down next to the small brunet boy._

"_I though you had gone home?" Indeed, Sora and Roxas' boat was no longer at the dock. It puzzled Riku greatly._

"_I'm not going home," Sora muttered stubbornly. "I won't leave the islands. I don't wanna leave you!"_

_He burst into fresh tears, making his six year old friend wrap comforting arms around his tiny body. He kept mumbling, "I don't wanna leave" to which Riku replied with "I know…I know…" The silver-haired boy looked up into the sky, eyes seeing something flash and disappear from sight._

"_Hey."_

"_What?"_

"_The shower is starting."_

"_Shower?"_

"_Look."_

_Riku pointed at the sky. As the boys looked up, shooting stars by the dozen started lighting up the sky, flashing in streaks of silver light. Sora watched in wide eyed wonder. Riku smiled quietly._

"_You know, these showers only appear every thirteen years. They say that if two people watch the shooting stars and share paopu fruit, their destinies and fates are connected, no matter where they are or how far apart they'll be."_

_Sora nodded._

"_Hey Riku."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Let's do it."_

"_Huh?"_

"_If we share paopu fruit now, we'll find each other again, no matter what."_

"_Sora…are you sure?" Riku asked uncertainly. This was becoming like that one time he had been forced to 'marry' Sora in a mock wedding ceremony Kairi was playing with her toys. "You know the legends of the paopu fruit right?"_

"_Mmm," Sora nodded his head. He looked up into the paopu tree. "I'll get it."_

"_No. I'll get it. You'll hurt yourself," Riku said firmly, jumping onto the tree and climbing towards the fruit. Once he got a hold of the star-shaped fruit, he tossed it down to the brunet and slid down the tree. He took his spot again. Sora took a bite of the paopu, offering the rest to Riku. He too took a bite, heart beating fast. Now what was left to make it work was a kiss. Riku gave Sora a sticky pink kiss on the younger boy's cheek but Sora innocently kissed his older friend on the lips. Riku blushed profusely. Sora smiled brightly._

"_Now we'll be together no matter what." More shooting starts streaked the sky. "Let's promise to see the stars again together. Promise?"_

"_It's a promise."_

_And even at six, Riku never forgot his promises. And he never forgot this night when he shared paopu fruit with his best friend._

_It was on that day that his six year old heart fell in love with Sora._

* * *

And now here he was, thirteen years later and reunited with an eighteen year old Sora who was sleeping peacefully in room 7 with his twin. In room 4 with the sleeping Lord Demon of the red hair, who Roxas had a huge crush on. 

The trouble was Riku doubted that Sora remembered that night. After all, Sora was only five when they shared paopu fruit, and he had done it on innocent impulse. What person remembered a promise that they made as a five year old child? He wasn't too sure. It could happen.

He thought about talking to Axel…but then remembered why he was nicknamed Lord Demon. Instead he came out of his room and went to the one person he was pretty sure would have good advice.

He walked on the tips of his toes, padding along quietly to the door that had a brazen three on it. He knocked on it. No answer.

"Fine," he mumbled. "I'll just come in."

Once he did, he blinked slightly. Right now his ideal advice man was dozing on top of Demyx who had wrapped his arms around the shorter man tightly. Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"O…K…step quietly out of the vicinity and escape to room," Riku murmured, taking a few steps back.

"Move another step and I'll murder you for disrupting my sleep," Zexion mumbled. Riku froze. Zexion slowly moved up, wriggling out of Demyx's grasp. Demyx didn't even stir. Zexion yawned, "So what brings you here in the wee hours of the morning?"

"It's Sora."

Zexion cocked his head to the side. "Sora? What's he done?"

"Zexion, you did Psychology for a while, didn't you?"

"I did in high school but I don't see what this has to do with-"

"Do you think it's possible for someone to remember something important that happened when they were a young child?"

Zexion blinked, but then closed his eyes and nodded his head. "It's improbable but not impossible. It depends how important the even was and how old they were. If it was something like a parent dying when they were two, they'll remember the event, but they won't have a memory of the person. They'll only have photos and stories of that parent to go by if they have them. But what does this have to do with Sora?"

"Me and Sora made a promise," Riku whispered, not believing that this was the first time he said anything of the subject. "When he was five, we promised to go and see the shooting stars again. We even shared paopu fruit to strengthen that promise."

Zexion's eyes widened. Riku had told him the legends surrounding the legendary star-shaped fruit.

"Did you both know what the chances were doing that?" Zexion asked slowly.

"We were kids. I only had romantic stories to go by and I guess Sora thought it would work for friendship as well."

"Then it's possible for Sora to have remembered it. Do you remember exactly when it happened? Was there an event coming up that would've had an impact on his life?"

"Sora was moving away from Destiny Islands about two days later," Riku said.

"Then there's a high chance he will," Zexion concluded. "After all, when you stopped contacting the twins, wasn't he the one who took it the hardest?"

Riku gave a small noise of shock. Zexion smirked, congratulating himself on being so clever. "Ah, a piece of the puzzle that is Sora. Obviously, even if he doesn't remember it, it's been implanted into his mind so much so that it's affected the way he thinks. The question is Riku, what are _you_ going to do about it?"

Riku pursed his lips, a habit of his when he was thinking hard. Zexion looked at the clock. "And do hurry up with it. I'd like to go back to sleep with Dem if you don't mind."

"As long as you're not keeping us up like Leon and Cloud did last night," Riku shivered. Cloud, judging from the ear-splitting moan, had the mother of all orgasms that night. Twice. And three little ones. Riku and Zexion shivered at the thought. Honestly, what were they feeding those two.

"I'm going to take him to see the showers tonight," Riku resolved. "I'm going to remind him of our promise."

Zexion gave him a small smile. "Good. Now go. I'd like to enjoy the next…" he checked the clock. "…four hours sleeping with Dem. Goodnight."

And with that, Zexion slumped back into Demyx, the blond musician's arms unconsciously wrapping themselves around his tiny waist. Riku shook his head. Well he better get a move on before he disturbed anyone else. Prince Evil Demon next door was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Breakfast came, but only a few were downstairs. It was a weekend so many of the housemates were catching up on the sleep. The only ones present early this morning were the members of Heartless Rapture and Zack. 

And Zack had some…interesting things to say.

"Right then. Considering that out of you guys, two of you are going out with each other and the other two still haven't made their moves," Zack started in a very military commander dialect. "I will be giving you guys a kick up the rump to get you started."

Riku raised a hand. "I'm taking Sora to see the meteor shower tonight so I'm exempt."

"So you are. Which means I get to have some fun with Axel," Zack grinned.

"And if I refuse," Axel challenged, cocking an eyebrow. He was answered with a kunai to his neck. "I see."

"Glad to know that you see things my way. Basically, you just have to be nice to Roxas and I won't try to injure you in any way. You don't have to kiss him or brutally ra- er, make love to him. I'm a kind person." He said all this while waving that kunai around with a smile on his face. The other three members of Heartless Rapture looked at each, all of them silently agreeing on one thing: they pitied Axel but wouldn't want to be in the same position as him.

"And if I'm not?"

A kunai darted past Axel, a few strands of red hair flying off. Axel hadn't even flinched.

"I see."

Zack patted him on the back. "We're going to get along just great."

Axel sent a look with his eyes that begged everyone to get this madman away from him. They all gave him uneasy cringes, mouthing apologies.

"Right! Breakfast. What should we have? I'm afraid I'm no cooking genius like Ms. Gainsborough upstairs dreaming away, but I'll do my best without charring the kitchen. Speaking of Aerith, I wonder what she…"

They were all now wondering what the best way of escape was without getting noticed by the clearly missing link in the Strife family.

* * *

Sora was up in the afternoon, going back to his thoughts of an issue that still needed solving. 

Riku. What was he going to do about him?

He pulled his knees into his chest. Every time he thought of him, he'd get this feeling of a coil in his stomach tightening and tightening until he just wanted to spring upon Riku. That, and he felt that there was something there that he hadn't noticed before. Like he and Riku had done something that had affected their lives.

"Argh, why can't this be easier?" Sora muttered darkly, hoping that he wasn't waking Roxas up. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sora mumbled a 'come in'.

"Hey."

"Riku?"

He turned, seeing the silver-haired man standing there in those two-toned jeans of his and a white vest. He had a two studded belts hanging on his hips.

"What's up?" Sora asked meekly.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go see the meteor shower tonight as promised," Riku stated. Sora's eyes nearly bulged out. He remembered that promise?!

"You remembered?"

"I keep my promises," Riku smiled. "Even when I was six I kept mine."

Sora nodded his head vigorously. "When do you wanna go?"

"The shower starts at about ten so I'll come get you at nine. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Awesome," Riku said, a smile gracing his handsome features. Sora felt a lump forming in his throat. When Riku left, Sora huddled into his legs slightly, letting a huge grin form across his face. Riku remembered it. He remembered their promise. But why, just why, did he feel like he forgot something important?

* * *

The rest of Saturday went by in a blur that Sora couldn't even remember what had happened, other than the escapades Axel was suffering through with Zack and his master plans with the help of Yuffie and Namine. Time only seemed to slow down when nine o'clock came. Sora was beginning to feel his heart race at a hundred miles per hour. He was dressed in a black and red striped long-sleeved shirt with denim jeans and a jacket, trainers adorning his feet. He was wearing his lucky crown pendant for the tonight. 

_Where is he? Did he forget? Or was he teasing? Oh ghod! I'm getting so worked up over__ this! And it's not even a date._

"Hey."

Sora turned, happy to see Riku standing there. A black cotton jacket with a skull and cross-bone design on the front pocket had been added to his outfit. He was carrying a bag with him. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

"Let's go then."

In the living room, Axel was being nice to Roxas with Zack sitting there in front of them, a kunai just visible for the green-eyed vocalist to see. To say that Zack was taking his threats seriously was enough to for the red head just to play along for his own safety.

* * *

It was about nine thirty when they finally arrived at the place. It was quite near to the abandoned bastion in the park, where the view was so clear that the stars shined brightly, defying the warm glow of lamp and streetlights in the campus below them. 

"Wow…" Sora whispered. Riku chuckled slightly.

"It's the only place where you can see the stars so well," Riku explained. "All of us at Shiva used to come here when we felt down."

He sat down on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Kind of reminds me of home being here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sora whispered as he took his place, lying on his back. "Twilight Town was always in a sunset as such. It only darkened slightly for night."

"So you saw no stars there?"

"Yeah. If we wanted to see stars, we had to leave town."

Sora shivered slightly. He then felt something being wrapped around him as he sat up.

"A blanket?"

"I had a feeling it was gonna get cold," Riku smiled.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll manage without it."

Sora shrugged half the blanket away, holding it out in offer. "Don't be ridiculous. Get in."

Riku took it tentatively, grateful for the warmth. As they huddled together, Sora felt something warm, something calloused against the skin on the back of his hand. He blushed slightly. Riku chuckled.

"Sorry. Guitarist's hands. They get a bit messed up."

"No. It's OK," Sora smiled. "It's kinda nice."

So they sat there, silent and waiting. What seemed to be forever, a lone shooting star streaked the sky. Sora breathed in awe, a large smile appearing on his face.

"It's starting," Riku whispered.

More shooting stars appeared, flashing in silver light across the black and diamond studded sky. Sora leaned into Riku, savouring the warmth from his body. Riku took the time to wrap his arms around Sora's chest, watching the stars fly by. Sora gave a small sigh in satisfaction.

_This is great_, he thought. _I never thought that we would be able to fulfil this promise together._

"Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I need to tell you something. Something that I've been keeping back for a long time."

"Oh?"

"Sora, I-"

There was a rustle in the bushes. Riku immediately turned to face it. Sora turned and looked at Riku curiously.

"Riku? What's wrong?"

"Stay here."

Riku stood up, wrapping the blanket tightly around Sora before going to inspect where the noise had come from.

_If it's Yuffie, I will kill her_, Riku thought angrily.

Sora stood and watched, wondering what it was that had put Riku on the alert. He didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him. Just as he was about to go to him and help, he felt someone grab him from behind and put a cloth to his mouth. He smelt something alcoholic, the scent making him woozy. He closed his eyes after giving a few muffled grunts, the world completely going unnoticed by him as he was carried away.

When Riku got back after fruitless searching, he froze in his tracks, eyes wide. The blanket was there, but Sora was gone. In its place, a single card with the joker smiling tauntingly up at him was left. Riku's hand clenched into a fist as his mind did the math.

"Sora! Sora! SORA!"


	23. Hell on Earth

**A/N:** Honest to god, I can't believe I wrote this. Really I can't. I'm horrified at my imagination. That's all I can say about this update. That, and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to get an update for my birthday in time. But oh well, guess we can't have them all. Anyways, I am absolutely flabbergasted at the amount of hits and reviews I have gotten so far. (cries) YOU'RE ALL SO WONDERFUL! Thank you for your continued support! OK, better get on with this. I have a lot of replies to cover:  
_Aryna.Tahashi:_ I have to say, Sora's too cute and very similiar looking to Roxas. Why else do you think Roxas gets chased by Sephiroth and any other guy so much? Zack is definitely going to be a favourite character for the duration of his stay lol.  
_Launch shinra_ x4: (accepts cookies) I have to say, I get the impression from a lot of people that the flashback scene is a favourite scene so far. And there I go again, adding in humour without me knowing it (must be the Great British humour. Comes so naturally you hardly recognize it when you write it...or maybe I've got some weird hybrid of British and American...I dunno...)  
_Tenarada:_ Haha, yeah. I always pictured Zack as being the sort who'd try to have fun at every possible chance. Yep, this is the famous Zack Fair of FF6 fame (starring in his own game too I heard) ZexySmexy's is also the better advisor in Shiva (now if Riku had gone to Yuffie for advice...Sora might not have been so keen)  
_Faye Silo_ x2: Heehee, Zack's gonna be giving certain people a headache. Makes me wonder if Zack's ever gonna do what he's supposed to do.  
_ForeverOblivion:_ Good guess! And yep, Axel and Zack are gonna be the best of friends hehe  
_Heaven is Drunk_ x2: The cliffhanger whore returns! Mwah ha ha ha! You're cousin did that?! Wow...I'm glad I don't have cousins who would do that. I don't have cousins at all :D You thought the Rachel angle was deep? Wow! I'm a philosohpher! And I didn't know it! Take that you evil- err, haha gomen. Sorry. Rambling again. Though, I will warn you (and everyone else) that this chapter is...incredibly and utterly graphic. Not in a good way. I'm ashamed that I wrote it. But anyway, if you just skipped through most of it, it should be OK. You won't lose any story not reading the graphic parts (and M does mean I'm allowed to be graphic...right?)  
_Malik's Bunny Mika:_ yes! Another member of the shonen-ai club! Just go to my profile and you'll find a tag there at the end. Though, embarrassingly enough, I don't actually know who's part of it. Anyway, enjoy!  
_Splee_ x2 (cowers slightly) I'm sorry...  
_ONiONLADi777_: (accepts cookies and hugs) Awesome. It's great to hear that you liked the last chapter that much. I loved doing the flashback. I just could see it happening in my mind so well. And you know what I've found out about the ZexyDemy relationship? They're so balanced they can alternate roles. That makes my life so much easier for me! I've been tearing my hair out trying to figure out who was uke and who was seme because they had different aspects of both positions for weeks! Eh, sorry, just had to let that bit out.  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune:_ You'll find out in this chapter (wink)  
_Indie Rockin' Emo:_ Well, I've explained it to you now but I can tell you, for absolute definite, that this is the last part of the Soriku sub-plot for a long while. I'm pulling the stops for the Akuroku from here on out (Axel's decided to co-operate)  
_HeyBabySoSad:_ (blushes) thank you and yes, Sora seems to be getting the brunt of the troubles at the moment, isn't he.  
_cherryblossom-demon:_ You'll find out what's happened to him. (oh my ghod...great author...me? Eeep!)  
_Mikomi-Kiyoko:_ Don't worry. All will be revealed here.  
_phaz:_ true true. Don't think of the joker so much, think of the card. Roxas' reaction is going to be of one of disbelief mostly...until he finds out the motivation behind Axel's sudden bout of kindness.  
_hanakitsunechan7_: Very true on all parts.  
_Ally Montgomery_: Because Sora is one half of the very cute Akegata twins that these things happen maybe?  
_GlassPrinceRiku_: Agree. Agree. Agree to that comment as well because Zack always struck me as crazy. Thank you and will do. (my ghod I must sound so rude now. I'm running out of things to say)  
_Wondering Wolf:_ I am the cliffhanger whore. And i have to agree on you with that. I'm more cruel than Zack is to Axel.  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Not getting you wrong about the hating Cloud yet liking Cleon (though it bemuses me somewhat) Ah yes, Zex's comebacks and wise words when he's still practically asleep. gotta love them. Akuroku next chapter, I swear on it (no lemons. After this chapter, be a bit much)  
_Xdrop.a.heartX_: I hope this is soon enough for you. Even though I'm a little dubious about the chapter.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: Sorry for the disappointment. Roxy ain't getting raped anytime soon (I've got plans for him) But here you go. You'll get to find out what happens next.  
_Keiko Tenyoku:_ Good guess again! The band's name is the Organization.  
_Colonel Roxas-chan:_ You'll find out shortly.  
_Lavender341:_ He won't die, I'll give you that much. LoL at that event. I haven't seen a meteor shower but I have seen shooting stars and two satellites in the past (no street lights were I live. I see everything in the sky) Plus numerous harvest moons. They're beautiful.

Right, I'm kind of expecting an angry mob after this. But anyway, I digress. Cookies to everyone reading and reviewing. Please read, review, enjoy and don't kill me! (goes to hide in a secret nuclear bunker just in case)

* * *

**Hell on Earth**

Sora's eyes struggled to open, the effects of that smell still lingering in his mind. What had happened? Where was he? Where was Riku?

"I can't believe you got the wrong kid," a voice seethed lowly.

"Hey, how on earth was I supposed to know it was the wrong kid?! He looks similar and it was dark! Plus, that guitarist was with him!"

"The kid we wanted would've been with that emo vocalist you nitwit!"

They wanted Roxas?! Well, at least he was OK. But what was going to happen to him. A shot of pain raced into his head, making him moan.

"He's up."

"What do we do?"

"Well, we can't give this one to him, so how about we make the best of this. He looks like he couldn't fight back even if he wanted to."

Sora tried to get up but his body was too weak to comply. Whatever knocked him out was heavy stuff. A tanned man with silver hair came into his view.

"It appears that you have been mistaken for someone we wanted for other reasons," he said in a very calm voice. The voice made Sora curl up a little on his place on what felt like an old mattress.

"Th-then let me go," Sora said, a slight shiver in his voice.

The man placed two hands on either side of Sora's head. Sora knew exactly where this was going. He got himself prepared.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, even though you're not the boy we want, you're still attractive enough for anyone who wants a release."

Sora's eyes widened in shock. Using the energy he saved, he brought his knee to the bigger man's groin harshly, making him fall back. Sora took the chance to try and make a run for it but three other bodies grabbed him. He fought hard, but his body was still reeling from the effects of the drug. The man with silver hair walked back to him, rubbing his groin painfully.

"A lot more spunkier apparently. Or maybe the other boy isn't as delicate as he looks."

"Leave him out of this!" Sora yelled. "And let me go!"

"I don't think so," the older man breathed, one of his big hands going up Sora's shirt. Sora bit back a groan as the man fiddled with his nipples slowly but screamed in agony as he felt them being twisted hard. "Like I said, you'll be good enough for a release. Though I wish it had been a little easier."

"That's evil," one of the men that held him said. It was the one with an eyepatch.

"Don't you think he looks alluring?" the silver-haired man asked, grabbing Sora's chin painfully and lifting it so that the men could see, still twisting the nipple. Sora made groaning sounds from the pain, feeling tears coming up in his eyes. The men didn't argue. "Tell you what, I'll let you have turns with him once I'm done."

The men still said nothing for a moment. The one with the x-shaped scar on his face nodded then.

"Good," the silver-haired man smirked. "Now, let's get these clothes off him."

"No!" Sora cried. They weren't listening. His jacket had been discarded earlier but now they pulling at his shirt until he heard a rip and the cold air against his skin. He then felt his pants being taken down. "Stop! Please!"

"Get him to the bed."

Sora felt himself being dragged to the mattress, his hands held by one man and his feet being held by another as he was laid on his side.

"You're not going to join in Luxord?"

"No thanks," the blond man muttered. "I'll keep watch."

"Suit yourself."

Sora felt one of the silver-haired man's hands travel along the side of his body, going all the way down to wear his manhood was being protected only by a pair of white boxers. His hand went down it, groping the flesh. Sora cried in pain.

"Stop it! It hurts!"

"Really? Then you should scream a bit more."

Sora screeched, the agony shooting up his body as he felt a finger go inside him. The man didn't relent. "A virginal back huh? That means you'll be good and tight." The man then tugged his boxer's down, putting another finger into Sora's backside. Sora cried pitifully as the man made a scissoring motion inside of him.

"Please! Just stop it!"

* * *

Riku was running as if Armageddon had arrived, thoughts solely on the brunet twin. He had to find him! He just had to! He grabbed his cell, punching in numbers and waiting for his call to be received. 

"_Kasai. What is it?_"

"Axel! Sora's been taken!"

"_You sure about that?_"

"Who else leaves Joker cards around campus?!"

"_What?!_"

"Axel, I'm convinced that the Organization has something to do with this! Either way, I need to find Sora before it's too late!"

There was silence on the other line.

"Axel?"

"_Where are you at the moment?_" Axel asked in a very low testy voice.

"In Hollow Bastion Park. Why?"

"_Meet me at Seventh Heaven. I have an idea of where Sora might be._"

Axel hung up. Riku ran straight towards their meeting place, looking for signs of Sora in the crowd just in case he was wrong.

* * *

Sora was now completely unclothed, panting heavily. His throat had gone dry from the crying and screaming. Now the blond member of the group had a hold of one of his feet while the one with the eyepatch held the other, spreading them wide for easy access. Sora was facing the man with the scar and blue hair. 

"Please…" Sora whimpered. "You've done enough…"

"Sora's your name isn't it?" the silver-haired man asked.

Sora didn't answer. "I take the silence as a yes. Well Sora, you've certainly done your job with arousing me. And from the looks of some of the others, they sufficiently aroused themselves." Sora felt sick when he heard that. "So now, the party really begins."

"Hurry it up Xemnas," the blue-haired man grumbled.

"I know, I know."

Xemnas unzipped his pants. Sora growled, trying to wriggle his way to freedom, not realising the effect it was having on his rapists.

"You're going to have to stop shaking your ass. Though, it's making me even more excited."

Xemnas placed the head of his cock at Sora's opening. Sora cried, trying to get it away but finding it useless as he felt it go in. "Now, time to give you some good memories."

"No…" Sora whimpered. Xemnas slammed himself in, earning a scream from the younger boy.

"So tight," Xemnas breathed, slamming himself into Sora hard and fast. Sora cried and groaned, trying hard to stay away from him. Xemnas's grip on his thighs tightened, forcing the younger boy to rock rhythmically with his pumps. "Definitely a virgin." The slamming didn't stop. Sora cried, tears pouring down his face. He then saw that the blue-haired man's groin had tightened. Sora knew what was going to come. "How does your first man taste?" Xemnas asked cruelly. Sora could only scream in reply as he felt the pain shoot up his body. "So…good. I'm coming."

Sora screeched at the last spurt, feeling Xemnas' seed explode inside him. Xemnas started breathing heavily on top of him. Sora just cried softly, the tears nonstopping.

"That…was good." He pulled away, seeing the blood and semen pouring out of Sora's crack. He covered his manhood and zipped his pants up again. "Now you just have to satisfy any of those who need a release. Anyone?"

"I do," the blue haired man grinned cruelly. "But I can't do with the screams."

Xemnas seemed to have picked something up off the floor.

"Good. Turn him around. I want to see his face when I'm doing it."

Sora cried quietly. _Not again…please…not again…Riku…help me…_

Xemnas now had his hands and he was turned around forcefully, his cock in the open air. It wasn't hard. The blue-haired man grinned wickedly. "Well Sora, I hope you give me a good time." Sora glared at him and then spat at his face. The blue-haired man wiped it away. With one hand, he forced Sora's mouth open and jammed in a cloth. Sora knew it had been his boxers. Sora gagged, not even noticing that the blue-haired man had entered him until he felt the first slam into him. His feet were lifted into the air as he felt himself being continually slammed into.

"Stop! Please! Stop! No!" he tried to cry, but they came out as muffled screams.

* * *

Axel was at Seventh Heaven when Riku finally made it, looking extremely pissed. Riku took the chance for a quick breather. 

"The Organization usually hang out at a place called the Bar That Never Was. It's a sort of seedy bar just outside campus that needs to be taken down," Axel explained, his voice stretching between a growl and normal speech. "We'll have to run to get there. Think you can manage it."

Riku nodded, his eyes looking like a madman's.

"Good. 'Cos we're going now!"

They ran through the crowds, Axel leading the way, his green eyes flashing like he was demented.

* * *

Sora was beginning to feel weak. This man, who he had learned was called Saïx, was still pumping into him, still not feeling satisfied. By now, Sora had lost all the will to fight back and was just lying there without anyone having to hold him down. His muffled screams were still there, as were his tears. 

"Almost there," Saïx muttered. "Come on. Come on."

He took the gag out of Sora's mouth. Sora breathed heavily, trying to get the air.

"Does it hurt? Does it feel good? Tell me."

"Please…just stop," Sora whimpered.

"Still not enjoying it? Well, I guess that means I'll just have to help you out there…"

"No! Please! Stop it!"

The door flew open.

"What the-" Luxord's cry was cut short when Sora heard a punch connect to him.

"Shit! Luxord!"

Saïx pulled out, leaving Sora a crumpled mess. Sora breathed heavily, forcing himself to sit up to see who had come to his rescue. Sora saw a flash of red and bright silver moving across the room, red taking out anyone who came close to him, bright silver fighting off Saix just to get to him.

"Sora?! Oh god! Sora!"

Sora smiled weakly. "I knew you'd come."

Riku wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him tightly against him. And at once, Sora felt safe again. Safe in the arms of his silver-haired saviour. Axel soon came over once he was sure the members of the Organization were busy nursing bruised ribs or broken noses is Luxord's case.

"You OK kid?" Axel asked. "Any reason why they decided to gang-rape you?"

"They were after Roxas!" Sora shouted, loud and clear for Axel to get the picture. "I don't know what they were going to do to him but they got me by accident!"

Axel's eyes narrowed, green eyes flashing at the Organization with a murderous look. "Is that so, huh? Well, I better make it crystal clear what happens if you touch anyone of my friends. Especially if you touch Roxas." Axel grabbed Xemnas by the collar and slammed him into a wall, his hands dangerously close to the man's throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Axel!" Riku yelled. "Don't! Do you want to go through it again?!"

Axel stopped, remembering that painful past. On the inside, he smiled. Riku was smart. He remembered his promise. He let Xemnas go, allowing him to slump onto the floor.

"Let me make this very clear," Axel whispered venomously. "You don't touch anyone who I'm close to, you don't get murdered."

"I'll call the police. I'll tell them that you attempted to kill Xemnas!" Saix yelled at Axel. Axel shot him a glare.

"Do that and I'll drag you down with me. I'll tell them that you gang-raped Sora and plotted to kidnap Roxas. Now, I think you're in a worse position than I am."

Saix cowered slightly, getting closer to Xigbar who was tending to Luxord's broken nose. Axel smiled with satisfaction.

"Good. Now if you excuse us, we'll be leaving with Sora."

Sora had been put back into his clothes but Riku had placed his jacket over Sora's bruised shoulders to shelter him from the cold. Sora tried to stand, but fell into Riku who picked him up bridal style. He walked over to the door where Axel was waiting. Axel gave the Organization one last cruel smile.

"I appreciate your co-operation. If I were you though, I suggest cancelling all your upcoming gigs because the truth is bound to be found out sooner or later. Good bye."

* * *

Sora had blacked out during the trip home. The next time he had woken up, he was in his room with Roxas holding his hand tightly and crying so softly that it couldn't be heard. 

"Rox…?" Sora croaked. Roxas looked up, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Thank goodness. You're alright."

"Where's everyone?"

"Plotting a way to get the Organization into jail without getting Axel in there himself," Roxas whispered. He threw himself at his twin, who grunted in pain. "Sora! When I heard what had happened to you, I was on the verge of going to go out and murder those bastards myself! If anything happened to you…oh god…"

"I'm OK now," Sora said weakly. "I just don't think I'll be walking straight for a long time."

"Don't be so optimistic! You've been raped!"

"I have to be upbeat. I don't want to remember what happened. I just want to continue life as normal. And anyway, those bastards are gonna get what's coming to them. I just know it."

"Are you going to tell mom?"

"And risk her going mental and getting a court case settled only to find that your crush attempted to kill one of them and has a good chance of getting put into jail himself. No thanks."

Riku then came in. "This a bad time?"

"Riku," Sora waved weakly. "Hey. Rox, do you mind if I talk to him alone?"

"Sure. I was thinking of staying in Axel's room tonight. Riku wanted to be with you."

"After much persuasion on his part," Riku added. "He didn't want to be with his crush."

"Shut up," Roxas glowered. He left the room, giving Sora a sorrowful smile. Sora gave him a two fingered salute. He turned to face Riku.

"This was my fault," Riku mumbled. "If I hadn't left you…"

"I don't blame you for what happened," Sora whispered. "It was those bastards' fault and I will never forgive them for what they did."

"But I could've done something to stop it," Riku scowled, angry at himself. "If I hadn't left you there, you would've been alright!"

"Well it's happened now. And right now, I just don't want to think about it."

They sat in silence. Sora closed his eyes. "I'm just so tired."

"Go to sleep then," Riku whispered. "I'll be here."

Sora nodded his head, resting there until Riku heard soft breaths. Riku held his hand softly.

"I promise to take care of you a lot better than I did back then. You won't ever go through that pain and suffering ever again." He leaned down, long silver hairs touching the younger boy's tanned face. He gave Sora one small chaste kiss on the lips, the kiss filled with promise and security and the one thing Riku had felt for Sora for such a long time. Love.


	24. The Truth About Axel

**A/N:** I honestly didn't think it would be possible. But I surprised myself and got this done just in time. So...Happy Birthday to myself! lol. I'll just reply to the reviews now.  
_ONiONLADi777_: Xemmy will get what he deserves, don't you worry about it. And it's only a matter of time until Sora returns the feelings.  
_Heartless-Girl_: Well, at least no one mobbed or sent me evil hate mail. I'm thankful for that. lol  
_Faye_ _Silo_: You're right about it all going to work out. A certain someone isn't going to let Xemmy get away with it. You'll find out who next chapter.  
_Aryna.Tahashi_: LoL. Too true.  
_ToetalNnyfanatik_: Yep. The influence of the rape scene was indeed from Enzai (god my stomach turned when I first saw it)  
_Colonel_ _Roxas-chan_: Don't worry for Roxas right now. He'll be safe. As will everyone else. For now.  
_Launch_ _shinra_: (accepts cookies and sea salt ice cream) This is definitely going to be a very trying time for everyone, especially for the twins, Axel and Riku. Guess I'll have to get ready with the birthday cake next week then (gets chocolate cake out)  
_HeyBabySoSad_: Well, here you go with the Akuroku. Enjoy!  
_phaz_: I think I've put Sora through enough now, so I'll concentrate on Roxas mostly. The christmas break will be an all pairings event like the festival was.  
_Indie Rockin' Emo_: LoL. Y'know, this is the thing with the law. They say that if you break a guys rib when he's trying to murder you, that's necessary measures to get him away from you. if you kill the guy, you're a murderer. I find that confusing and hell, wouldn't you not care what was necessary or not as long as he wasn't going to kill you? I dunno. Politics and the law...mumblemumble...  
_Malik's Bunny Mika_: Thanks for the birthday wishes! And yeah, Axel's gonna get pushed around with his feelings (he still won't admit them) probably by the Matchmakers or by his bandmates...maybe even the appearance of Sephy will make him consider his feelings a bit more. Who knows.  
_Splee_: LoL sorry for putting you on the emotional rollercoaster.  
_GlassPrinceRiku_: Thank you. Guess Gravi still has an impact on this story but I swear to the lord that Axel's past here might be the last reference. If not, I'll eat my hat.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: When I say anytime soon, that might not necessarily mean rape. It might mean something else. I haven't decided just yet. lol  
_ForeverOblivion_: It looks like I have converted someone to Gravi! Well, I hope this is compensation enough!  
_fullofmisery_: (fans your face) It's OK, It's OK. That's the end of that ordeal. You don't have to go through with it again.  
_hanakitsunechan7_: I know what you mean. I had to get up and walk away from the computer five times because I couldn't believe what I was writing. I also had to make sure no one saw what I was writing because I don't want my computer confiscated! And yeah, I always thought that, for all his goofiness, Sora's a lot stronger than most people.  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: I'm asking that myself. How could I let myself do that to Sora? I dunno. As for the crazy schemes, Zack's probably going to be a bit more frantic (since he doesn't want Roxas to meet the same fate)  
_Heaven is Drunk_: Well, I'm still in one piece amazingly enough. I hope this one's just as awesome as you hope.  
_Wondering Wolf_: Mmm, Sora's strength amazes me. But I think I can relate to him. I went through a rough patch back at school and I acted just as incredibly strong as Sora had done in his case. It's amazing what an event can show you.  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune_: Well, Zack's probably gonna be violent (as will Cloud and Leon and Yuffie and maybe even Larxene and Marluxia) while everyone else is going to take a more planned out approach (though I have a feeling Aerith is just gonna be the support system for Riku and Sora. She never struck me as the type to get violent)  
Lavender341: Leaving Sora alone as we speak. Just gonna make him fall in love and return Riku's feelings.  
Tenadara: Well, I'll just let you guys have your way with the Organization. Tell me how it goes!

Well, thanks and cookies to everyone who's read and reviewed. Please read, review and enjoy. Author's Note at the bottom too.

* * *

**The Truth About Axel**

Roxas came into room 4, seeing Axel looking at the ceiling blankly. For awhile, Roxas did and said nothing, just looking at the red head look so blank. It sort of made him…sad.

"Axel?"

"Don't talk to me," Axel mumbled.

"Is it because of what happened? That we're not able to get some justice from the law now?"

"Roxas. Please. Don't ask into it."

Roxas came over, sitting on the side of the bed. His blue eyes met green ones. "I want to know. It wouldn't be good for you if you kept it all bottled up."

Axel turned on his side, refusing to face the young blond. Roxas sighed. "All right. Be like that. Because if it is the fact that the Orgy isn't gonna be thrown into the slammer like they deserved, then let me tell you this."

"You hate me and you hope I die?" Axel asked, a note of expectancy and failure in his voice.

"No," Roxas whispered. He put a hand on Axel's arm, not expecting it to pull away slight but not taking offence to it. "I forgive you."

Axel was silent. Roxas shook his head again, taking his shoes off and looking to go into the bed that was unoccupied. He spied the paopu fruit stuffed toy and took it into his arms, hugging it tightly as he lay himself down.

"Thanks," Axel mumbled. "But that's not the reason why I didn't want to talk."

"Then what is?" Roxas asked, looking over. Axel was now sitting up on the bed, feet firmly placed on the floor.

"You wanna know?"

Roxas nodded his head in confirmation.

"I was in the same position as Sora. When I was fourteen."

Roxas looked at him, unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

"This is my story…"

_

* * *

At fourteen years old, Axel Kasai was already fitting into the box that was very hard to get out in every teacher's mind: the nice boy who just found it difficult to understand anything he was told._

_It wasn't appropriate though. The son of a business guru who would possibly inherit a small portion of his father's company while his older sister Ariel would run the whole main corporation while his brother Reno would run the security side of the business, he was supposed to be the straight A student._

_The truth was simple: Axel had no wish to be what his father wanted him to be. That was until he came._

_Xaldin Lance was something that Axel admired. Behind that crazy braided head of his, there was a rare intelligence and a patience unmatched sparkled in his dark sea blue eyes. Axel's respect for this man showed in his work. As soon as Xaldin came into the picture, he was getting stunning reports from school._

_The Kasai siblings lived together in a small flat on the other side of Twilight Town, with sixteen year old Ariel being the mother and eighteen year old Reno working towards college. Their father took care of the bills. Xaldin came over most nights to tutor Axel and have dinner with the siblings, becoming almost like a second father to them all._

_The thing was, Axel never noticed anything going on with Xaldin, yet looking back at that time, he couldn't believe how dumb he was to not have seen the clues. The lingered looks at his older sister, the lust in his eyes, how Xaldin tried to get to now everything about her from the youngest Kasai in their conversations. Hell, Xaldin even threw in a few sexual innuendos about Ariel but she always brushed it off and said 'In your dreams.'_

_How naïve. How stupid of him to think that that was all there ever was._

_It happened on one of those rainy days. You know, those days when it's raining but you know a storm's coming and that something bad was going to happen? Axel had been estatic that day because he had finally, FINALLY, passed a Maths test. Maths had never been his strong suit but today of all days he had achieved what seemed like an impossible dream. It felt like flying._

_So what did he do? He did what any other kid would do. Go to the proud 'parent' who helped towards the event._

_So of he went, running to his tutors own flat, the rain falling down on him and trailing through his hair and face. Back then, he had no fear of rain. Rain didn't remind him of any sadness._

_It was just as he arrived at Xaldin's door that he heard noises. No, noises was putting it mildly. It sounded like a banshee crying it's eyes out. Axel busted in._

_Only to see the naked form of Xaldin crouching over the naked form of his crying sister._

"_What the hell?!" he remembered screeching. He was still a kid. Ariel had done well not to show him her very foul mouth, and beating up Reno if even the word 'damn' was on the tip of his tongue. Xaldin had turned on him, cornering the fourteen year old against a wall. The air stank of vodka and cigarette smoke. He hadn't even noticed that Ariel had controlled herself during the time Xaldin was whispering into Axel's covered groin and rustling under the bed and around the room._

_It got worse when Axel found himself only in his shirt -partly unbuttoned- and on the bed, a very drunk and abusive Xaldin above him. He was still in a state of shock, only to be rudely awakened by the first slam into him, and the destruction of the fourteen year old's virginity._

_The pain was excrutiating. It felt like it was going on forever and all Axel could do was let it happen! He couldn't scream. Couldn't cry. Couldn't do a damn thing. But then he saw Ariel again, carrying a gun in her right hand, aiming carefully, eyes ordering him to help her. Axel did the only thing he could do. As a kid, he had long legs. He used those. He bent them expertly underneath him and in one push, he had managed to get the drunken man away._

_A gunshot echoed in the still air. Xaldin's corpse fell to the ground in a heap. Ariel dropped the gun, not believing what she had done._

_And Axel cried, ignoring the sobbing apologies from his sister._

* * *

Roxas looked at Axel with disbelief. Axel smirked weakly. "So there you go. My dirty little secret. I assisted in a murder while I was getting raped. I helped kill the piece of shit." 

Roxas shook his head slowly. "Axel…"

"So now can you look at me? Now can you say you still like me, knowing that I'm a murderer? Can you?"

Roxas looked down at the floor, seriously considering those questions. He looked up at Axel again. Axel narrowed his eyes, as if annoyed that he wasn't getting a straight answer. He continued his story.

_

* * *

Reno had picked them up and destroyed the evidence that linked them to Xaldin's murder. He even organised alibis and everything with the help of some of the more trusted members of the company he was going to inherit in future.__ But it couldn't take away the feeling that was eating his little brother away on the inside._

_They had forced themselves into going to Xaldin's funeral after the police had closed the case with the expected result: suicide. Axel didn't want to go. He didn't want to pay his respects to the man he had helped to kill. The man that took away all his childish innocence. But he went, clinging onto his sister's hand the whole time._

_The priest had gone on how Xaldin was a wonderful man filled with so many good qualities. His kindness. His intellect. His integrity. The whole list made Axel sick because that night showed none of them. It just showed Xaldin's drunken opposite._

_And the sad part was that no one would ever know what a malicious prick Xaldin could be except for him and his older siblings._

_When he was being lowered into the ground, the Kasai siblings let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that this was the end of the grisly chapter of their lives. Ariel had cried, happy that it was all over yet still traumatised over the events._

_Seeing his sister's tears had made him vow never to let himself or anyone else be in that position again. That night, he cried himself to sleep for the last time._

* * *

Roxas stood up from his spot, understanding all the pain and suffering Axel had been hiding for all these years. Finally knowing why Axel reacted so violently and coldly to the news of Sora's rape. 

For once, Roxas know felt that he knew Axel as a person, not as a crush to be admired from afar.

Axel looked up, expecting harsh words from the younger blond. He looked surprised when Roxas sat on his lap, his legs on either side.

"What the-?!"

Roxas wrapped his arms around the vocalist's body, squeezing him gently yet tightly.

"Roxas?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hugging you."

"Why?! I just told you that I-!"

"Did no one hug you after that whole ordeal you forced yourself out of?" Roxas cut him off, the question leaving Axel speechless. "Did no one comfort you and tell you that everything would be OK? Did no one do that for you?"

"Roxas…"

"You remember when I told you about the tough time I had at high school? Well, whenever I got beaten up, Sora was always the one who helped pick me up from the floor and get me home in one piece. He was always there to comfort me. And now, Sora needs to be comforted, but I think he needs it from Riku more than he needs it from me. Someone else needs me now."

"And dare I ask to who that is?" Axel asked, trying to hide a bitter note.

"You do," Roxas whispered. At that Axel stiffened. Roxas held him tighter. "I'm sure your family loved you but they don't hit me as the type who'd hug each other if something happened. And maybe that's all you need. You need someone to help you stand up when it feels like you can't hold on anymore." Axel was still mute. "OK, maybe I'm not the best person to do this. Maybe you think I'm being way too emotional. But let me help you. I finally got to know what it is that made you you. Just let me help you."

Axel relaxed. Surprising even himself, Axel did something he never thought he would ever do when he was in this kind of situation. He hugged back. It was only very hesitant, loose and maybe even borderline half-hearted. But it was a start.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Roxas asked quietly.

"For just being here when I needed someone. Even if you can be such an emotional goofball."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Axel chuckled slightly, his arms tightening slightly around the smaller boy's waist. Roxas ended up resting his head on Axel's shoulder, sharing the warmth between the two. Something about that had made the pit of Axel's stomach stir slightly. It was…pleasant strangely enough. And he wouldn't have minded staying like this forever if his hormones weren't going into overdrive.

"Roxas," he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

Roxas lifted his head, looking straight at his jade eyes. Axel couldn't help but feel wordless as he gazed into Roxas' eyes of sapphire.

And at that, Axel had lost all ability to control himself.

His lips brushed against the younger male's, feeling those angel soft lips pressed against his. He still had his eyes open, but Roxas had closed his, his back arching to lean closer into him, arching even more as Axel's fingers worked their magic on the small of his back. Axel smiled in the kiss. Roxas was just a picture of beauty. He closed his eyes, licking his tongue against the flesh of Roxas' bottom lip until it was so swollen Roxas had been forced to open his mouth and providing entry for Axel. The muscle dived in without a second thought, exploring Roxas' cavern and coaxing the other tongue to come out and play. Roxas' hands wrapped themselves around Axel's neck, one hand going up to fiddle with the spiky locks of red hair.

_See, the trick is to breath through the nose_, Roxas thought as his tongue danced wildly with Axel's like a flame, neither of them attempting to break away for air. Axel then placed his hands on the jean-clad bottom of the blond's, lifting him up slightly as he slowly manoeuvred them around so that Roxas' back as at the wall while he was still sitting on the older man's lap, Axel was kneeling on the bed, knees touching the wall. Roxas wanted this feeling to go on forever but Axel pulled away, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Axel?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this to you. Not minutes after _**that**_ ordeal Sora had to go through."

Roxas then felt a pang of guilt go up his body. Of course. How could he be so selfish as to forget that? Axel placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Let's just leave this for later," Axel whispered. "I don't want to put you in a position of guilt, OK?"

Roxas nodded. "Well…if you're gonna be like that…can you let me go?"

Axel still had a hold on Roxas. He let go, shuffling slightly so that Roxas could get out of the way. Roxas didn't move.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a little longer?" Roxas asked quietly. "It'll…just help me calm down in the night…"

Axel didn't protest. He got himself comfortable and allowed Roxas to retreat into him. Axel turned off the bedside light that had been on throughout the whole event, returning the hand to its place around Roxas.

Soon, Axel was watching Roxas begin to sleep, his breaths light and soft against his chest. His chest breathed in and out with a dreamlike elegance as his blue eyes flickered slightly under the curtain of thick eyelashes. Axel sighed.

"So he really likes me this much," he mumbled, trying to figure it all out.

For the first time since he first went to high school at Radiant Garden, someone liked him not because of the chance of being in a relationship of a successful musician, not because of money, not because of sex either. Someone liked him for who he was, not what he could be or what he had. Axel wrapped his arms around him tighter.

Did that mean that he liked him too?

Axel didn't admit nor doubt it. All he knew was that he didn't deserve this gem. Someone else deserved this angel on earth. He sighed.

"Guess someone up there likes me enough to give me a chance," he muttered bitterly, all the while thankful that he had been given this blessing. This second chance in life.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, I'm sure there are people who like Xaldin. I don't particularly. He creeps me out. But I felt that Axel would probably admire him and then go to the extreme of hating him. So yeah, there's my explanation. 

Also, I did say I was gonna give an art contest another try. So here it goes.

Basically, I'm just asking you guys to illustrate any of the scenes so far! Doesn't matter what it is! Just do what you like. It can be funny, it can be sad, it can be just what you think the chracters would look like, just let your creativity flow. As for closing dates, I might give it until the end of September or longer. Just depends how many people respond.

Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna see if I can draw the scene from Childhood Promises. That'll be fun.


	25. Karma's Gonna Get You

**A/N:** I now speak to you one year older and wow, so many people are going to take part in the contest. I'm excited! Well, for people who need an idea of what to draw, here are some suggestions: character designs (photos, poses, that kind of thing), Heartless Rapture in action, some of the fluffy scenes among the couples, the flashbacks and (my personal favourite for comedy relief) what goes on at the shonen-ai HQ (aka Yuffie and Nami's room) Take your pick. There's a wealth of possibilities. I finished the flashback scene between Riku and Sora now. I just need to colour it (damn you dad for not getting me the photoshop program like I asked (waves fist)) So that may be coming up shortly (coloured or not is yet to be seen. I don't want to use Paint. It's painstaking.) Right, moving on...

_Malik's Bunny Mika_: That line was...? (goes to check Advanced Theory...only to see that it is! I don't own that line!) Eh, I guess even she influences my writing. I still wish I could be as good as hers. I keep rereading her stuff and I still go through the emotional rollercoaster she sets up.  
_Pandalubb_: Argh, I really need to get away from Gravi. Y'know, it's like the whole thing is at the back of my head and influencing where it's going. I need to stay away from it as much as possible I think (that means that the Chasers will not be making the appearance as early as I had hoped. Nor will Ven be like Ryuchi, no matter how much that pains me) I hope these suggestions that I gave out will help you a bit. At the end of the day, I can't tell you guys what to do, and we've gone way too far ahead to have themes right now. Maybe next contest.  
_Wondering Wolf_: Mmm-hmm. You'd never think it, would you. And hence the secret that was Axel's past is no more. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_Indie Rockin' Emo_: LoL. I want to make it clear to everyone: doesn't matter how bad your proportions are, I will even say stick men are nice. And it doesn't have to be a masterpiece. If you can do chibis, do chibis (a chibi Roxas with chibi Nami at the park would be a cute idea), if you can do comics, do comics. Work to your strengths. And anyway, I can't do muscles and body proportions for the life of me and I take Art as an A-level! As my teacher says, you can be taught the techniques but you can't be taught the imagination (something I firmly stick to) And anyway, if you enjoy doing it, then that's all that matters to me :)  
_Launch shinra_: (accepts the cookies and seasalt icecream. Yummy!) Yep, Reno would make an awesome big brother in my opinion. Augh...Xaldin...gives me the willies.  
_ToetalNnyfanatik_: Can't wait to see what you do for the contest! Xaldin has a british accent...actually, most of the really evil ones seem to have British accents. I can actually picture Zexion being given a British accent for some reason...and Marluxia...oh dear...I want Final Mix now. But it won't be getting an European release apparently (cries)  
_fullofmisery_: I dunno about that. Axel always seem to be some hyperactive guy who has a tendacy to annoy anyone who comes in a ten mile radius of him...or very arrogant. But maybe that's just me.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: Xaldin lives and walks on the Earth! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!  
_shadowtailmon_: Things should settle down for Sora now. He's reaching the eye of the storm of his troubles. THough the image of Sora in the dress with a sign is making me snigger a little bit.  
_Aryna.Tahashi_: I think we all do after that little opening up. At least it wasn't as graphic as Sora's.  
_ONiONLADi777_ x2: Can't wait and I hope you take on board my suggestions! And I wouldn't be so sure about Axel getting his act together. I have something planned for them. Something nice. And I thought it was about high time we all saw a more softer side to Axel behind the smoke and glass of his tough guy attitude.  
_onnaotaku_: lol. Looking forward to your entry!  
_Splee_: I'm glad you did. Hope you like this one too.  
_Xdrop.a.heartX_: Well, it's over for Sora. And it's made Riku a lot more cautious about where he leaves his belongings (devious look)  
_WebOfDreams89_: Thanks. I think I prefer AU's myself (much easier to write I find) but everyone's got different tastes. But you think mine's awesome (squeals with happiness)  
_Cyhyr_: Tell you the truth, I find it difficult finding college fics (must be because there is SO MANY of these fics. They really need to add sub-sub-catagories) so I can't really compare. Hang on...I sounded really egotistical just then...  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: You'd be amazed at just how stubborn Axel is at times. As for more cleon, patience my pet, patience. It shall come to you.  
_beastboyishot1_: LoL thank you. And happy birthday!  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune_: hee hee. I take it that you liked it alot, huh?  
_ForeverOblivion_: My thoughts exactly. I tried to think of the most unlikely and most scariest coupling in existance with Axel possibly acting as the uke. The results: It couldn't be Vexen (ice equals water plus fire equals steam. Not my fave coupling at all but you get the logic. Same logic applies to AkuDemy) it couldn't be Xemnas (mostly because he's about two years Axel's junior in this story already and 'Mansex' can pretty much pair up with anyone) there was no way in hell I was going to put Axel with Lexy (the brute would crush him! But I lubbs him still) hence it left me with Xaldin (wind plus fire equals HELL ON EARTH!)  
_Tenadara_: um...I'm doing the flashback scene from chapter 22 of my story. Well done it...ish. And I think your review got cut off unfortunately.  
_Pyroangel45_: No, I don't have it out for Sora. I like Sora as a character. He seems to keep his childish innocence despite having the weight of the worlds on his shoulders and that's something I admire about him. It's just that I don't want Roxas to go through with this kind of stuff just yet. Also, I felt like I had developed Sora as some sort of whiny child earlier on in the story so I thought these events would help show him as a stronger character and possibly the glue that kept the twins together through thick and thin.  
_cherryblossom-demon_: ah yes, the common reaction (squeals at comment with happiness again)  
phaz: lol. Well, i can't say anything about the list. Hope you enjoy this.  
_Ally Montgomery_: They will, don't worry about it. I thought Roxas needed to sweeten things up a bit because otherwise that would've been two very heavy going chapters (besides, I didn't want to update an overly depressing chapter on my birthday)

OK, everyone is getting very special chocolate-hazelnut birthday cake with whipped cream for reading and reviewing and saying if they're participating in the contest or not! Please read, review and enjoy this one too!

OH! And before I forget, entires go to my deviantart account. The link's in my profile still.

* * *

**Karma's Gonna Get You**

The next time Axel had woken up, Roxas wasn't there to greet him. Instead, the peering crystalline blue eyes of his older sister were staring at him, eyes glimmering in an emotion Axel couldn't read. But that was besides the point.

"Ariel!? What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Nice to see you too sunshine," Ariel grumbled, a scowl settling on her flawless features. "What the hell happened last night?"

"How do you…" Then it hit him. Demyx. The blond sitar player knew everything about the Kasai's dirty past. Of course he would tell Ariel at the very least what had happened.

"Sora got raped," Axel stated emotionlessly. "I went crazy and tried to kill them but Riku stopped me from dirtying my hands again."

Ariel scowled even further. "That night was not your-" She stopped, realising that bring _**that**_ up wasn't going to get them anywhere. "And these bastards are still walking free?"

Axel nodded. "I gave them some professional advice."

"Which was?"

"To cancel their gigs because the truth was gonna come out sooner or later."

"Clever boy," Ariel muttered. She then sighed and raked a hand through her long lustrous red hair. "Well, making sure that the Organization will never get a break is one thing. But they won't get away with this. Not if I have something to say about it."

"Ariel," Axel started testily. "Do not try to kill them. We've both got blood on our hands still."

"You seriously need to forget that piece of shit," Ariel replied coolly. "And I won't kill them. I'll just…scare them a bit. Make sure they get a nasty accident. That sort of thing."

"Ariel…" Axel said warningly. His sister gave him a disarming smile.

"Seriously, little brother, I'm shocked that you don't trust me."

"That's because you are probably the most conniving and brutal bitch I know."

"Love you too."

And with that she was gone. Axel feared for everyone's general safety.

* * *

Once he stepped into the kitchen, he backtracked a step. A dart flew past him. 

"Sorry!"

"It's OK, Zack," Axel forced a smirk. Right now, he had every wish to hurt Zack.

"How's it going with lover boy? From what I hear from Yuffie, you guys are getting pretty cosy."

Yuffie was now also on his want-to-hurt list.

"We're fine. And he's not 'lover boy'."

Demyx then came into the room, looking completely amazed at his friend. "Axel you dummy! What the hell is your problem!? It's so obvious that you like him but you're being your usual stubborn self!"

"Morning to you to Dem," Axel sighed, going for a coffee. This was the last thing he needed. He already had Ariel to worry about just to add to his growing concerns about Sora's well-being, both mentally and physically.

God, that caffeine was just crying to be taken advantage of.

"Why can't you just accept your feelings?" Zack asked, a hint of a knowing smirk on his lips.

"None of your business," Axel replied coldly.

"Oh really?"

"Axel. You're not doing yourself or Roxas any favours. Don't you think he needs someone to help him right now in this dark time?" Demyx questioned.

"You've been hanging around Zex and Riku for too long," Axel droned.

He was not going to say that he liked the kid. Not now. Not when Roxas was so fragile and susceptible to anything said to him.

"Speaking of Riku, how's he doing?" Axel asked, hoping that it would change the subject.

"He hasn't left the room," Demyx informed him. He then frowned slightly. "Sora's been sleeping it off but Riku's acting like he's the one that was raped."

"Riku just feels…guilty," Axel said. Demyx gasped.

"Axel! You came into Riku's defence!"

"And is that a bad thing?"

"You never come into people's defence! You just leave them to die basically!"

"Cheers for that," Axel muttered, finally getting his much sought for coffee.

"But anyway, getting back to the subject, do you or do you not like Roxas?" Zack persisted. He brought a kunai out. "I'd think very carefully about your answer."

Axel noted it, thinking _very_ carefully about his answer. There were some things that Axel found incredibly endearing within the blond. For one, Roxas seemed to view the world so differently. Where Axel seemed to believe that his past would always hinder him, Roxas seemed to have thought that the past was just what it was: time that could no longer be used. Roxas was emotional; Axel tried to hide his emotions behind a wall. But the thing was, they seemed like a match made in heaven. An artist and a musician. How much more romantic could you get?

But then again, Roxas could annoy Axel. Always asking questions that the musician couldn't answer. Axel shuddered internally. All those damn questions he couldn't answer no matter how hard he racked his brains for them.

Another thing that annoyed Axel was the fact that Roxas forever seemed to be getting himself into trouble. Maybe not as serious as Sora was (possessed and gang-raped was a lot for one kid to cope with in his opinion), but it annoyed Axel to no end.

It was just then that Leon came back, looking even more pissed off than his usual expression seemed to be. Axel sighed, half expecting it.

"That damn blond twin!" Leon seethed. Everyone looked at him peculiarly. Leon sighed. "He went berserk when he saw Xemnas."

"What?!" Axel erupted, making everyone (even Leon, the toughest of the tough) jump from surprise. "That idiot knows better than to confront anyone who looks remotely strong enough to kill him!"

"Apparently not," Leon quirked an eyebrow. "And from the looks of it, he did make Xigbar's broken ribs a lot more sore than they had been, even if he did get out of the brawl with quite a hefty bruise."

"What…" Axel said lowly, his voice turning into a dangerous growl. His eyes were screaming where-the-fuck-is-he?!

"He's with Aerith at the moment," Leon informed him. That was all the information Axel needed. He went storming into the living room.

* * *

Aerith sighed as Roxas flinched slightly. The younger blond had a large bruise about the size of an apple on his left cheek and he had small scratch marks and bruises on his shoulders, as if he had been forced down to the floor. Roxas refused to give details of how he managed to get them. 

"That was completely out of character for you," Aerith murmured quietly.

Tifa was also in the room, pounding a fist into the palm of her hand, itching to hurt someone. Particularly anyone who was in Heartless Rapture's rival band.

"Can I hurt someone?!" she yowled. "Why can't we just go after them!?"

"Because they'll have more leverage against us," Aerith snapped. It was very rare that Aerith ever got angry but when she did, there was nothing scarier than the living domestic goddess. But then again, it never seemed to bother Shiva's resident business guru.

"But they'll keep on hurting more innocent people if we let them slide with this!"

"Since when has violence solved anything?!"

It solved my feeling of being helpless, Roxas thought. He didn't dare voice his opinion.

"Well what are we going to do then, Miss. Smarty-Pants? Get a bake-sale together and raise money against gang-rape or to pay them to go away? Huh? HUH?"

"Oooooh, Tifa…"

Roxas scooted away from his place, not really willing to play the part as referee between the girls' fight. But Axel came in, looking incredibly pissed off.

"What…the…hell…were…you…thinking?" Axel demanded in a firm, slow and dangerous voice. Roxas glared at him.

"I'm sorry for not being able to keep myself in check while my twin's rapists happen to be in the same building as me," Roxas snapped, feeling agitated.

"Do you think that's going to help him?"

"It'll help me," Roxas muttered stubbornly. He really did not want to hear this. He had taken care of Sora with Riku this morning. He had heard Sora mumbling in his sleep, asking for 'it' to stop. Roxas couldn't deal with the fact that Xemnas was still prancing about as free as a bird. Something had to be done. Anything.

"Look, we'll think of something. I'm sure Leon can use his connections and I'll use mine. Heck, all of us will," Axel stated, eyes showing determination. "We won't let them get away with this. I promise you that."

"Really?"

"Do you trust me?"

Roxas paused. The bickering behind them seemed to fade away as Roxas just looked up into those pools of jade green. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah…"

"Good. Then trust me."

Axel turned away muttering something about 'getting to them before Ariel does'. Roxas didn't think much of it. What could Ariel possibly do to make this whole situation go away?

* * *

It was late at night at Hollow Bastion Park. The sky was dark and cloudy, no star and no moon lighting the dark blanket above. Xemnas wrapped his coat tighter around his body, keeping the cold wind out. He couldn't believe that he had been left behind by his so-called bandmates. For god's sake, all they did was roughen up the other twin, the twin they were supposed to get, a little bit. That didn't mean they had to have the alarm bells ringing. What could that loser band Heartless Rapture do to them? 

"Xemnas Kaze, I presume?"

Xemnas looked up. A woman with long vibrant red hair and clothed in a black tailored suit was sitting on the bench, looking at him with an unsettling easy smile. He frowned.

"How do you know who I am?"

He was very sure that he hadn't seen this woman before. But now two other figures appeared. Dressed similarly as the woman, one of them had long red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail while the other was a big bald dark-skinned man with sunglasses on. Xemnas tensed slightly.

"Just wanted to speak to you," the woman said, standing up from her position. In the streetlight, he saw that she had sparkling blue eyes. She got closer to him.

"Now, I believe you hurt a very special someone to me," the woman stated. "A very special person. You made him have to relive a very painful part of his past."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Playing dumb isn't gonna save ya, yo," the red-haired man pointed out.

"Just who are you people?!"

"I happen to work for Traverse Town Music Corporation," the woman stated. "I'm a talent-spotter and manager."

Xemnas seemed to gape at her. The woman continued.

"Now, the Organization could have been big. You could've made millions. However, by touching the one person who is such an important impact on the band members of Heartless Rapture –by touching the one person who is related to the kid who's the only one allowed to make my little brother feel sad or happy– you've forfeited that chance. Just think of if you did get that person who's so close to my little brother. He would've murdered you. That is, if I didn't get to you first."

Xemnas backed slightly, finding himself backing into the railings. The woman sighed.

"There's only one person who's allowed to make my little brother cry or smile. And that isn't you, Kaze."

That's when he felt himself being pushed by a big boot to his chest. He tipped over the railings, helpless to stop himself fall down the steep hill that overlooked the campus. The woman was still smiling.

"Good bye, Kaze. And this will mean the break up of your band if you know what's good for you."

* * *

Reno leant on the railings, whistling as he saw the frontman tumble down the hill. 

"Ouch. He's gonna be out of commission for weeks I take it."

"Piece of shit like him deserved so much more," Ariel muttered, taking out a cigarette so to calm herself down with the sweet, sweet nicotine. She wished her little brother didn't smoke but then again, that would be hypocritical of her. She hated hypocrites. The man behind them stayed silent.

"Should've let us beaten him up," Reno pouted.

"And risk getting a criminal record for assault? Personally, I think the accident is better. He doesn't have a name, and now he knows that Traverse Town won't have anything to do with him. He's a broken dream. And like I said before, I'm not afraid to dirty my hands again just for Axel, even if he protests against it."

"You're harsh."

"I just now know that the world is not a nice place. It does whatever it can to destroy a person."

They all sat in silence.

"Hey."

"Yeah Rude?" Reno nodded. He was used to those periods where Rude would be silent for a long time. When he did speak, it was because it was important.

"Do you'll think he'll find out?"

"I wouldn't put anything past Axel," Ariel sighed, a small smile forming upon her lips. "He's not stupid."

* * *

"You won't believe what I just heard!" Demyx announced at breakfast the next morning. Sora and Riku were still confined to room 7, so Aerith had gone up to give them something to eat. She was now sitting next to Zack, distracted from her conversation with him. Also joining them was Ariel who claimed she was in the neighbourhood so thought to come over to save those few pennies. She was sipping on her cup of coffee. 

"What?" Yuffie asked, looking up from her sugar-filled cereal (and it still amazed the housemates how Aerith, the domestic goddess, allowed Yuffie to have sugar in her domain). Namine next to her looked up from her doodles.

"Xemnas was found this morning with a whole set of broken bones!"

Zexion looked at Demyx with surprise. "You sure?"

"I heard it from one of the professors while I was doing my morning round! I can't believe it! That is such a huge case of karma!"

Cloud and Leon exchanged looks, each of them believing that this little piece of news was just too good to be true. Marluxia and Larxene were also exchanging glances, Marluxia looking up to the stairs only to get his foot stamped upon and Larxene hissing for him to leave Sora alone. Tifa smiled smugly, leaning back into her chair and saying how justice had prevailed where the law could not. Roxas was supremely happy, as was Namine, and Yuffie had rushed off to tell Sora and Riku upstairs. Zack and Aerith smiled as well but got back to their conversation.

The only person who didn't seem so sure about the news was Axel, who was giving his sister a questioning look. She just smiled at him and went back to her coffee, beginning to read the newspaper.

"Good start to the day this, isn't it?" she asked innocently.


	26. Winter Vacation

**A/N:** I am baaaaaaaack! OK, just a little bit hyper. Not because of a sugar intake (I wish (cries)). Just me being me. And finishing yet another chapter (one I was tearing my hair out about.) Now, I think you guys will like this chapter for two reasons. 1) It's the start of a new, happier story arch and 2) you'll just love what I'm going to do with all the couples! Plus, it's over the Christmas period. A guess as to what that means people! Also, I (unbelievingly so) have actually started the cover for M.A. (shock! horror!) and theycover stars ACTUALLY LOOK GOOD! OMG! END OF THE WORLD! No, really. I freak out with hair...and hands...and feet...and I find inking eyes when they're so small a pain...yeah, lack of self-confidence much. I still need a photo editing program or something. I really don't want to use coloured pencils. The scanner eats the colours. Yeah, OK, that's enough about me. Time for you!  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: Ah yes. Karma. A bitch. Along with her drag queen brother Fate. Ah me. Oh my...what? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! LEAVE ME ALONE CREEPY DREADLOCK DUDE! LEAVE ME BE!  
_Lily Vendrem_: Thank you. Hope you continue to love it.  
_Lavender341_: Well, you're forgiven. You're right about the kunai and the confrontation being a step in the right direction. Mission Accomplished: Ariel is more evil than Mika (score!) and as for the contest, you'll have time. The contest ends near to the end of September but even that's subject to change. Just give it your best.  
_Malik's Bunny Mika_: I think I can explain Yuffie's absence. She was busy plotting with everyone else how to punish Xemnas and company (and she would probably use her abilities and Zack's to the fullest advantage)  
_hanakitsunechan7_: (accepts the cake and the onigiri...mmm...seaweed flavoured...) Yep, Karma definitely comes in that form. Makes you kinda wonder how exactly Ariel and Axel are related to eachother at all seeing as Axel doesn't want to dirty his hands again and Ariel's willing if it proves necessary. Strange...  
_Tenadara_: LoL, don't worry about it. I obviously wasn't very clear at first. I'm surprised that I didn't make Ariel imprint that message into Xamnas' eyelids literally!  
_heybabysosad_: Revenge is a dish best served cold as they say. Ariel's handling of it was icy. And if you liked that chapter, get a load of this one.  
_ToetalNnyfanatik_: LoL if only they had the chance.  
_ForeverOblivion_: Ha ha. The Kasai family is probably the epitome of being slightly dysfunctional, with two siblings who conflict against each other, a brother who's perverted enough just to annoy them, and a father that has yet to make any impact on this story. Sora and Roxas however...AH! Too CUTE!  
_Aryna.Tahashi_: Indeed Axel does. He thinks one thing and then does the contrary. Will he make up his mind already?!  
_Faye Silo_: Mmmhmm. Axel in deep thought...sexy. Where was his cigarette when he needed one?  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: Yep, that she is. Axel obviously figured out what had happened though. Like she said, he ain't stupid. As 'for now', you'll just have to wait to find out!  
_Indie Rockin' Emo_: I think Ariel's become very popular since she had a little 'chat' with Xemnas. And good luck with your drawing! Can't wait to see it!  
_phaz_: Like I said, Ariel's become very popular. You kinda know where she got that attitude and her protectiveness over her brother from despite Axel's obvious dislike for it.  
_jerath_: No I didn't know that. Guess you learn something new every day (or every update as it were)  
_Wondering Wolf_: Yep. He is. Just like his Organization XIII personality in the game (I'm sorry, but he was so cool as a member of Organization XIII! He was cute living normally though (in an angst kind of way))  
_shadowtailmon_: He'll show up today. And in the coming chapters. So don't worry about his lack of appearance.  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Sorry if it took so long then and now. Pulling my hair out trying to finish them because I just felt they weren't satisfactory enough. And yeah, Axel thinks one thing, does the complete opposite. He's got issues that man.

OK, so thanks and cookies go to everyone reading and reviewing. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Winter Vacation**

Time seemed to fly by and things began to settle down a bit…well, as much as having two hyperactive matchmakers would allow.

"Zack!" Aerith scolded when he let fly another dart at Axel. Axel's crime? For not being specific about his feelings again. "No darts in the house!"

"Sorry," Zack apologized sheepishly, grinning devilishly at Axel once Aerith's back was turned. Axel flipped him the bird quickly.

The winter vacation was only a few short days away, and everyone was thankful, with the exception of Zack who had enjoyed loafing around campus and flirting with Aerith. But that left only one thing to do: who was going where exactly?

For the benefit of the reader, allow me to explain. Shiva has a very close, very special tradition that had started ever since it was founded nearly a century before the current housemates. All housemates would keep in contact with each other, whether it be through phone or by mail, throughout every vacation, thus creating a unity within the house. And this did work. In theory. And so, before every vacation, they would come together to discuss where they were going and how they could be contacted.

Such a meeting was getting organized by Leon, the 'appointed' leader of the house, while everyone else was continuing as normal. Sora came limping down the stairs, almost fully recovered from his ordeal but thinking up the perfect alibi to convince his mom that he just suffered an injury. Leon looked over, striding over to the brunet freshman and offering a hand. Sora shook his head in refusal, getting down the stairs eventually.

"I gotta do this on my own," he stated. "I feel bad enough that Riku's practically nursed me back to health."

"You shouldn't though," Leon said.

"But I do. I mean, he's given up so much of his time just taking care of me and all I've done is sitting around like a vegetable."

"I don't think we could go that far," Leon chuckled slightly.

"Don't laugh. I feel guilty. I don't know just how I can repay him for all that he's done."

"It'll come to you," Leon assured the small brunet, ruffling his hair affectionately. He went about finding a good time to hold the meeting before his class, letting Sora limp over to the sofa where a pile of work from Professor Xehanort was. Among them was a new script that he would be assessed on in the next semester.

"It'll come to me," Sora murmured as he flicked through it. He then smiled broadly. "Well, I hope this will be enough."

* * *

That night, everyone gathered in the living room. The meeting was like a special occasion, where there was a lot of food to go around (courtesy of Aerith's culinary skills and Tifa's budgeting) and usually a film followed. Usually. If there wasn't anything else they should be getting on with. Leon took his spot on the sofa with Cloud lying sprawled across his lap comfortably. Sora also sat next to them, mostly because it was the most comfy place for him at the moment. Riku situated himself on the arm of the sofa while Roxas, Namine and Yuffie placed themselves on the floor. Everyone else had taken up space on the other armchairs and the arms of them bar Axel who was leaning against the wall. 

"Right," Leon started. "What's everyone doing then over the vacation?"

"Cloud's gotta come back with me to Niebelheim," Zack answered immediately, ignoring the annoyed look on Cloud's face. "The old man will have my head if I come back after a lengthy absence empty-handed. And I'll be taking the fair lady Aerith with me as well," Zack added as an afterthought, grinning wolfishly as Aerith went slightly pink on her cheeks.

"You OK with this Aerith?" Leon asked.

"Say no," Cloud quipped. "He's a flirt."

"Well," Aerith started, thinking her answer over very carefully. "My parents do want me home for Christmas but I'm sure they won't mind if I go to Niebelheim for a week or two beforehand. They like you Cloud so they'll understand."

"Aerith, you have no idea what you're letting yourself into," Cloud mumbled as he covered his eyes with a hand in despair. Aerith tittered into her hand while Zack was doing a little victory dance and making 'Cloud expressions' behind his younger cousin's back.

"Well, I'm going to visit relatives in Wutai," Yuffie announced with a bright smile. "But they don't really have a good signal so I don't think you'll be able to contact me if any yao- er, if anything comes up!"

Everyone, bar Namine, gave the 'Great Ninja' a suspicious look. Namine then spoke. "I have to go home. Something came up with my family."

"Something bad?" Sora asked.

"No. Just an issue that needs to be solved with everyone. It's nothing serious. How about you?"

"Going to Twilight Town, I guess. Though I'm not really looking forward to it."

"You could go with someone else if you wanted to," Demyx inserted. "Though Zexion is already coming with me to meet the parents and all that so neither of us is avaible."

"I-" Marly started but then howled from surprise. Larxene had stamped on his foot again.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to stay with us. We'd be too busy doing other things," Larxene smiled. Sora was eternally grateful to her.

"Well, I would offer, but I help run the family bar so you wouldn't exactly be comfortable," Tifa said, looking a bit guilty. "Sorry."

Sora just raised a hand and shook his head in a sign of showing that he wasn't bothered by it.

"So I guess that leaves you to stay with Axel and Riku if you don't want to go home," Leon concluded.

"Huh?" Sora gave the older brunet a quizzical look.

"I don't really like going back to Destiny Islands so much," Riku explained. "Because of a certain someone being at home, so Axel kindly puts up with me over the vacations if I don't want to go back. Ain't that right Ax?"

Axel just gave a firm nod, not really listening.

"So that options open," Riku smiled. "Axel won't admit it, but he likes the company. He lives alone."

"By choice," Axel pointed out.

Roxas looked at Axel. He lived alone? Why didn't he live with his family? Then he remembered what the vocalist had told him.

_His dad works a lot. Maybe he's hardly at home. Or…or maybe he found out about what Axel and Ariel did to that guy and he disowned them. That would make a lot of sense._

"Hello? Earth to Roxas! Come in Roxas!" Yuffie exclaimed, poking at the blond's head. He glared at the hyperactive sophomore.

"What?"

"We asked where you were going of course. But if you haven't thought of a place to go to, I guess I could always arrange something," Yuffie offered with a devious smile.

"Well, if one twin's going to Radiant Garden, I guess the other will follow."

Everyone looked over to Axel, surprised at the answer. Roxas looked at Axel, completely shell-shocked. Axel looked up, opening his green eyes and peering at Roxas.

"Am I right, Roxas?"

"Uh…yeah. Sure."

_OK, this must be his way of asking if I can stay with him. Why can't he just ask flat out than assume me and Sora have some freaky twin problem when we can't be apart from each other for too long!_

"You're thinking again," Yuffie frowned. "You're no fun when you think so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Roxas demanded, outraged.

Sora laughed. "You make a funny face like this." He pouted his lips and furrowed his brow, eyes looking hazy yet so deep in thought. "And you block out everything."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I do not make that face times 1000!"

"You do times infinity plus 1 more than every thing you say! Padlock it and throw the key into a shark infested tank!"

"Hey no fair!"

"Well," Leon stated in a loud commanding voice. "Now that we know where everyone is going, and we all know if we're going to be able to contact with each other, I call this meeting to a close."

And to prove his point, he took a swig of the beer he had in his hand and bashed it onto the coffee table, ignoring the audible wince coming from Aerith.

"Great! Now we get to watch A Walk to Remember!" Yuffie trilled. The boys groaned (except for Demyx who secretly liked the film.) "What you guys?"

"Do we have to watch something as sappy as that?" Zexion moaned, clearly unhappy with the choice.

"Well what do you suggest?" Yuffie huffed.

"Anything other than A Walk to Remember."

This led on to a long debate about films that lasted into the night.

* * *

The day finally came for everyone to leave for Christmas. Roxas was running around like a headless chicken in the twins' room since his more neat-freak of a brother was in no shape to sort out his less-organized twin out. 

"Aiiiiiie! Where is it?! Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Sora asked, hugging the one possession he made special care in hiding from the rest of the house: a stuffed bear called Bashi-chan. The blue bear had been with the brunet twin ever since the twins were in nappies. Roxas had left his yellow bear, Baru-kun, at home since he grew out of sleeping with his stuffed toy. But there was one thing Roxas couldn't live without.

"My sketchpad! I can't find my sketchpad!"

Sora pointed at Roxas' rucksack, where the corner of his black and white sketchpad was poking out from the main compartment. Roxas laughed uneasily.

"Whoops."

"Look, I made sure that we had everything we're going to need was packed with you last night, so there's no need for all this running around. Chill out. You're acting like you're moving in with Axel."

"Well, we are technically!"

"Only for what, eight weeks? We're guests, not permanent occupants."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

Roxas went silence, knowing the answer yet not willing to say it. Sora looked at him quizzically before closing his eyes and tilting his head forwards.

"I see," Sora smiled. "It's about Axel, isn't it?"

Roxas looked away. Sora shook his head. "You're falling for him, aren't you?"

"…" Roxas thought about it. Could he say it? Could he admit it? "…Yeah…"

"Well, there's nothing for you to worry about then."

Roxas looked up at his twin quizzically, his eyes meeting the identical sky blue eyes.

"Axel may not show it, but he cares for you a lot more than maybe a friend should. Think of anything that he said and did that shows that."

Roxas thought on this long and hard, trying to find what he needed from the fragments of his memories.

All those times he had protected him from Sephiroth.

Being invited to the first practice which was uncharacteristic of Axel.

When Axel came to the art exhibition.

The times they kissed each other.

When Axel opened up to him about his past.

When Axel took him into his arms to comfort him about Sora's rape.

The time when he went crazy because Roxas tried to take on the Organization by himself.

The time when the red-head thanked him…for just being there.

Roxas' mouth went agape. All this time he was worried about being liked by Axel, he hadn't noticed that Axel was returning the feelings in little near unnoticeable ways. Axel was never the type to go loud about his feelings. He guarded them well. He only showed that he wasn't completely unfeeling in the littlest ways possible. Yet all those things Axel did for him and to him were such large signs (for Axel) of showing care that Roxas was hitting himself for not noticing them sooner.

"I'm an idiot…"

"Huh?"

"All this time I've been worrying about whether he liked me or not, and I didn't even look at the little things that he did for me. I'm such a moron. I'm such an idiot."

"Don't beat yourself up. You're just not used to these kind of things," Sora patted his twin on the head. "Take this as advice from someone who's been in several relationships beforehand. The little things make the big things happen and all that crap."

"What about you and Riku?"

Sora blushed a little. "Well, I guess I'm beginning to accept his feelings a lot more…but I'm not quite ready yet. I mean, I still have to figure out if I truly am gay or bi. Riku-sexual just isn't an answer enough right now. I mean, am I one of those, or is Riku a special case?"

Roxas smiled up at his twin. "I think this holiday is going to answer a lot of questions for everyone, I can feel it."

* * *

Suitcases cluttered the entrance hall, as bodies to-ed and fro-ed from one person to the next saying their goodbyes. 

First to leave was Larxene and Marluxia, Larxene forcibly dragging Marluxia by the ear as he lingered a bit too long with Sora.

Next was Naminé as she caught the taxi her family had arranged for her. "You sure you're going to be OK?" she asked Roxas. He gave her a firm nod. She smiled and walked down to the taxi, waving at them as she was driven away from view.

Cloud, Leon, Zack and Aerith were next to go, taking long strides towards the campus train station. Zack's motorcycle had been sent off to Niebelheim the week before. Cloud's would be left behind.

Tifa went in the same direction later on, going to the station in order to catch the train to Midgar. She gave everyone else a hearty wave and wished them all a Merry Christmas before she left, her raven hair blowing in the last of the November wind.

Yuffie was next, hugging the twins, whispering something into Riku's ears that made him look at her with outrage, and then bounded off towards the cab she had hired earlier. She gave them all a cheesy grin and a peace sign before disappearing from sight.

And then the six going to Radiant Garden locked up Shiva, placing the keys in the mailbox for the house staff to come pick it up later on. Gathering their belongings, they headed over to the station, Demyx, Zexion, Sora and Riku chatting amiably while Roxas and Axel stayed mute.

Roxas stroked the lucky checkerboard scarf tied around his neck. He hoped that it would bring him good fortune over the coming weeks.

He hoped that maybe he would notice some of the smaller things Axel was doing for him this time around.


	27. Roxas, Axel, Sora and Riku's Day

**A/N:** Well, I've been busy. Cause first, I finally got that long-delayed one-shot for Lavender341 done. Then I got the lineart for the cover up on deviantart (check it out. My deviant page is in my profile.) And now this, yet another update! Result! Yeah, so I'm happy. Anyways...  
_ONiONLADi777_ x2: Hmmm...that is the question? Is Yuffie really going to be in Wutai? And is Namine really going to sort out family issues? (because she is probably the most unlikely person to do anything out of the ordinary)  
_Tenadara_: LoL, he's so focused about trying to get Axel to like him, he doesn't even look for the little things he does.  
_krazy-wit-a-k_: Thank you for the comments! And here I hope this will satisfy your Akuroku taste buds.  
_Faye Silo_: Very true. Very true. This is the story arch that everyones gonna love, as I've said before.  
_Launch shinra_ x2: So true. My motto: angst is good if you can make them cry (if you did that, you've done a good job) but if you can make them cry with happiness with romance, you've done a bloody good job.  
_Lavender341_: Heehee, glad you like the late deadline. Ah yes...Cloud expressions. Best phrase so far.  
_Heaven is Drunk_ x3: yaoi senses...heehee. Well, I guess you could call it unrequited love. But heh, never had a boyfriend here so who knows.  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Remembering the Cleon. Just wait for a few more updates. Because we're gonna have fun with this vacation?  
_heybabysosad_: LoL  
_Splee_: LoL. Continuing with the updates.  
_Aryna.Tahashi_: Men indeed. They obviously need a kick up the ass to get them anywhere (courtesy of Yuffie and the shonen-ai club of course)  
_cherryblossom-demon_: Merry Christmas indeed. And thanks :)  
_phaz_: The fun hasn't stopped with Zack yet. He's just on the sidelines for a while. (Devious smile)  
_Indie Rockin' Emo_: Roxas must've been looking for huge confessions and not looking for the little things. Indeed. Yay for happy story archs!  
_shadowtailmon_: lol. Well here you go. If you have a Baru-kun, I wonder who has a Bashi-chan? I wonder if they'll get fanart? I dunno...lol  
_Night Rain Illusion_: Here we go again... I don't hate Sora. I like how he's characterised in the game. However, I felt that he had been characterised in the earlier chapters as a whiny child so I made him go through the events to strengthen his chracter and pull him closer to Riku. Everything he's been put through is merely a plot device, not Sora-bashing. Anyway, Kairi has been mentioned (in the earlier chapters) but because I find her such a hard character to do (and because she has lost my respect for not fighting back when Axel was dragging her away) she might not ever make an appearance. But yeah, that's explains it all. And yes, Yuffie will probably have cameras installed to monitor the action (though how I have no idea)  
_Wondering Wolf_: Trouble? You have no idea (devious smile) It is winter break after all.  
_fullmetalguitar_: Well you're in luck because I have run out of Gravi references now. I solemnly swear that from now on, no Gravi references will be used.  
_Conductor of Darkness_: Oh you will laugh, you will scream, you will want to kill someone, maybe you'll even cry. But you'll love this and the chapters following it. And if you don't I'll eat my hat.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: Is he planning something? (goes through plot in head) Yep. He is. Though for what it is, it's not really for the faint hearted.  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune_: Well, the cover is on my DA account now so you can try to colour it if you want. Though my dad's promising me the equipment that I'll need soon so I'll give it a fair shot myself. But anyway, just have fun with it and send me it when you finish it so I can have a look. (I haven't put Creative Commens on it though so you might want me to send it to you via email)

OK, contest details are also on my DA account (accessable via my profile) so go there for deadlines, scoring system, and rules. Cookies for everyone who has read and reviewed. Please read, review and enjoy!

**

* * *

Roxas, Axel, Sora and Riku's Day**

Roxas could only gape when the train finally pulled into the big city of Radiant Garden, taking in the sight of the tall gleaming skyscrapers and tree-lined boulevards and avenues. Everything just seemed so…clean. In comparison to the typical view of a big city, this was like a cleaned up metropolis.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden," Demyx said with a huge grin. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing," Sora breathed, looking at the view like a child looking into a candy store window. His blue eyes seemed to be even bigger than usual. "I've never been to a city before."

"Well, you're lucky to be here," Zexion smirked. "From what I heard from Tifa, Midgar's a dump."

"It is?" Sora asked curiously.

"Despite it being powered well enough to provide comfortable settings for its populace, let's just say it has a large crime rate, a large drug abuse rate and a lousy garbage disposal system. The place is so dirty, even Tifa wishes she can leave."

"What about Aerith?" Roxas asked, understanding where Tifa probably got her tough attitude from but not comprehending why Aerith wasn't so…street savvy.

"She comes from one of the nicer areas in Midgar. The Sector Tifa lives in is notorious for drunken fights and all sorts of other chaos. So she had to learn to defend herself. And if Aerith wanted to visit Tifa, Tifa would have to go and pick her up because Midgar just isn't a safe place for anyone who can't defend themselves."

"Oh…"

Axel, who was still being silent, took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep inhale on the nicotine-on-a-stick.

"I wish you would stop smoking those cancer-sticks," Demyx grumbled. "Ever heard of second hand smoking?"

"Well they've banned smoking in public areas, right? Lousy government is OK with smokers freezing their butts off just to get their nicotine," Axel countered. "Which I believe I'll be doing a lot of."

"Work?" Demyx asked.

"The slave-driver isn't going to be merciful."

"Slave-driver?" Sora quipped.

"His boss," Riku answered helpfully.

"Oh! I get it."

"Right then," Demyx said chirpily, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Me and Zex will head over to my place. You know my number, and we know yours. Call us up at some point."

"So to interrupt you from sexing each other up?" Riku asked teasingly.

"Rik-kun!! Honestly!"

"I don't see either of you denying it."

Demyx left quickly after that, a huge blush on his face. Zexion gave them a two fingered salute and followed, not looking at all fazed…though Axel and Riku knew that Zexion's ears were probably burning up with embarrassment.

"That was…weird," Roxas said, not able to think of a better word to describe what had happened.

Riku shrugged. "They'll get over it. Anyway, let's go catch a cab. Axel. Cig. Out. Now."

"Yes, _**mom**_."

"Don't use that tone with me, sunshine!"

Roxas and Sora looked at each other, laughing into their hands, the image of Riku in an apron and waving a ladle about precariously as she scolded Axel like some child in their mind.

* * *

Axel's apartment was located at a place called the Postern Building, Bastion Boulevard. Floor 10, Room 234. What Roxas hadn't counted on was that the boulevard was probably the most fashionable place to live at and it was practically like the 'Millionaire's Road' (as Sunset Terrace was affectionately called back home) of the city. 

In short, Axel's place was jaw-dropping, gob-smacking, huge!

"How the hell did you manage to pay for this?!" Roxas demanded. Axel shrugged, inspecting his nails.

"Ariel paid for it. She uses the place when she's in town sometimes, but she prefers to live in Traverse Town. Much easier for her to commute, obviously."

"So she gave it to you?"

"And pretty much takes care of the financial expenses. Which means that the money I earn from work goes towards food, clothing, that sort of thing."

Sora was busy inspecting the view from the balcony, which had an awe-inspiring view of the Radiant Garden skyline. Riku had taken up residence on the white couch, lying back with a content sigh. Axel peered at him.

"Oi. Lazy ass. You're working too as well so don't get too comfortable."

"Jerk," Riku muttered good naturedly, settling even further into the couch to spite the singer. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Up. Now. Unless you want to make Sora struggle with his bags."

Riku jumped up, mouthing 'bastard' at Axel and then collecting Sora's stuff while he was still preoccupied with the view.

"Where are they staying anyway?"

Axel paused at that. "Good point. There's only three bedrooms."

"Sora should get one," Roxas quipped. "He's still recovering from you-know-what."

Riku nodded his head. "I'll take the couch. I pretty much sleep on the damn thing anyway."

"You sure?" Roxas asked.

"Positive."

He smiled, watching Riku disappear into the corridor and into one of the rooms. He then went over to Sora, checking the view out. Axel stalked off to the kitchen; probably to light another cigarette since he had been denied a good long smoke by Riku earlier on.

"He really cares about you, you know," Roxas said, not looking to see what Sora's reaction was. Sora was quiet, hesitating.

"I know…"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know…It's all so…strange…yet deep down, I think there had always been the attraction…"

Roxas nodded. Even as little kids, Riku and Sora were practically joined at the hip, second only to Roxas. They did everything together, short of going to the bathroom together. That would've been weird.

But then again, he didn't envy Sora. Having found that, actually, you had feelings for your best friend the whole time was one difficult situation, even if Sora was coping admirably with that and under the stress from his rape (he was still clueless about the incident on Halloween, and it was probably best for him never to know about it.)

"What about you and Axel? You gonna try and make the first move?"

"I don't think so," Roxas mumbled. "And either way, I never know if he's coming or going. I know that he's said that I annoy him, yet he cares for me so much. It's confusing. I don't…I don't know what to do with him."

Sora chuckled slightly. Roxas threw him a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?"

"It's not really funny, but, we really have no idea how to handle our situations. I'm not sure how I feel for Riku anymore, while you are having a hard time trying to crack up the stubborn nut that Axel is."

Roxas had to smile. "Yeah. We're hopeless, aren't we?"

"Couldn't be any more right than that, Rox."

* * *

Axel had gone for most of the day, and Sora wanted to explore his new surroundings so the older twin went hurtling out the door, dragging a somewhat bemused guitarist with him. 

"See you later Roxas!" the blond twin remembered hearing him say. Roxas had just smiled and waved, going back to his sketches. He didn't know why, but thinking of Axel's band had got him doodling, sometimes drawing in cartoons, sometimes drawing from memory. What caught him off guard was that he was drawing a symbol. It was in the shape of a heart with a thorny 'x' going through it. He looked at it for a long time, wondering…just wondering.

With a fresh page, he started drawing the symbol again, taking great care not to make a mistake. Once satisfied, he went to his room to dig out his art supplies, finding the small paint pots that he had got from buying one of those paint-by-numbers kits. He threw the canvas out but kept the paints and paintbrush because he needed them.

Picking the red out, which splattered slightly once Roxas' struggle to open it ceased, he painted the outline the deep blood red, blowing on it slightly to encourage it to dry quickly.

Then he picked out the night sky black, painting the inside of the thorny crossed-out heart carefully.

I wonder why the band inspired this…I don't even know what the hell this is!?

"Anyone home?"

"Living room Axel," Roxas called, concentration solely on the painting.

When Axel came in, he just stood in the archway, looking at the boy concentrating on his sketchbook, the lights of the city reflecting on his pale face, brow creased. Axel shook his head and walked over, looking over his shoulder to see what it was. He was surprised to see that it wasn't some very detailed picture but a simple symbol.

"What's this?" Axel asked.

"I don't know," Roxas replied, not looking up. "I just thought of the band and this came up."

Axel looked at it with interest, remembering that Demyx had been blithering about getting a logo for the band or something. Roxas placed his paintbrush down, looking up at the green-eyed singer.

"So how was work?"

"Same as usual. Slave-driver worked me hard, hoping to catch me out. I didn't give him the satisfaction he wanted and he was pissy all night."

"That sounds harsh."

"That's what happens usually when I'm off at uni a lot. If I miss a few days of work, he tries to punish me for it."

Roxas frowned, hoping that he wouldn't have to come face to face with this sort of person. Then he saw that Axel had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Red freckles is a cute look for you," Axel said.

Roxas went a bright red. He forgot about the paint splattering over his face. He just never…oh god! How embarrassing!

"Hey, take it easy," Axel laughed. "You're beginning to look like a tomato again."

He turned around to go to the bathroom but Axel had stopped him, cupping his face. That smile on his face made Roxas go weak at the knees.

"Axel…just let me go wash my face and…"

"No need."

Roxas' eyes widened when he felt Axel's lips press against his cheek.

"Like I said, you look cute."

Roxas then smelt something very distinctive and sharp just then. "Axel, how much have you had to drink?"

"Just a couple. Why?"

"It's just that…just that…"

"Am I drunk enough to start having sex with you? That what you're wondering?"

"No! I mean, kind of! I mean-"

Axel looked at him with an amused look. "Sorry kid, you're gonna have to catch me completely out for that." Roxas sighed with relief on the inside. He really didn't want to try and push Axel away if he was that excited. He just wasn't ready for it. "Doesn't mean I can't have my own wicked way with you."

"Wha? Axel! Wait! What're you-?!"

* * *

Riku was asking himself how on earth he had managed to find himself here of all places. Then he looked over to Sora who was having a blast and realised the answer. They were in one of those karaoke bars, drinking alcohol (though Riku was making sure Sora didn't have too many. He knew that he had quite a high alcohol intake but he was in no mood to find out what Sora's limit was and if he was a nice drunk or not) and sometimes singing. Well, Sora was mostly singing. Riku would just hum along to whoever was singing at that point. 

"Hey Riku! What time is it?" Sora sang along the tune of Passion.

"Time to think about going back, you drunk," Riku laughed.

"I'm not drunk!" Sora protested, slurring slightly so it sounded more like he was saying "I'mmanot drunk!"

Riku just laughed, picking up the protesting freshman and guiding him towards the door. "Come on. I'm pretty sure that Roxas would like you back relatively sober."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

* * *

As soon as Riku turned the key, some gut feeling told him that something very wrong was going on. 

_Riku senses tingling… OK, just get Sora into the bed and take up residence on the sofa. How hard could it be?_

"Whee! Roxas! Where are you?"

"Sora!"

The brunet had disappeared into living room, where he had gone deathly quiet.

"Sora?" Riku called again.

"What the hell!?"

Riku came hurtling into the room, and immediately regretted it.

Axel was lying on top of Roxas, who was mewling for him to stop yet begging for more. Both were topless, and Axel had a hand going down the back of Roxas' pants. Riku blushed a bright red.

"Axel!" he yelled. "Goddammit! This is exactly why I monitor your drinking! Get off the damn kid right now!"

Axel looked up, peering evilly at Riku. Roxas wriggled out of the older man's grip, throwing his shirt back on quickly.

"Roxas, get your tipsy brother to his room. I have to whack some sense into this pervert."

"I resent that!" Axel protested. "He's more drunk than I am!"

"Yet you're the one molesting Roxas," Riku countered, looking over his shoulder to see Roxas speedily leaving the room with Sora. He then gave Axel a hefty slap across the head.

"Ow…"

"You're sleeping on the couch. I don't want your germs. And you're disinfecting the thing tomorrow."

"That all?"

"We're having a very long chat. You're impossible to talk to when you've had too much alcohol."

"But I haven't…"

"Axel, this is you after five drinks. I dread to think what you're like after seven."

Riku left, throwing the cushion that had been tossed to the floor earlier on and hitting Axel in the face.

"Take that you pervert!"

"I'm not Marluxia!"


	28. Demyx and Zexion's Day

**A/N:** Bit upset right now. I had my whole author's note, ready to go and post, when the stupid account logged itself out! ARGH! So, for time purposes, and to save myself from snapping at you guys, I'm just going to say thanks to you all who's reviewed and read so far (you get cookies) and to tell you that the official deadline for the contest is September 28, and for further details go to my DA profile. Right, so here we go:

cherryblossom-demon, Splee, fullofmisery, TheFoxGirlKitsune, shadowtailmon, beastboyishot1, ONiONLADi777, Conductor of Darkness, Aryna.Tahashi, HeyBabySoSad, iloveshiek21, Desolate Nightmare, Shadowroxas, Lavender341, Wondering Wolf, SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL, Chocola Emo Shizzle, Kai Sakamoto, hanakitsunechan7, phaz, Tenadara, Kiki Lelsissia, Tater Tots and Faye Silo.

* * *

**Demyx and Zexion's Day**

"Right then," Demyx said chirpily, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Me and Zex will head over to my place. You know my number, and we know yours. Call us up at some point."

"So to interrupt you from sexing each other up?" Riku asked teasingly.

"Rik-kun!! Honestly!"

"I don't see either of you denying it."

Demyx has left the area faster than Riku could finish that sentence. Zexion trailed behind, but Demyx knew that his ears were burning up now.

"OK, I seriously hope meeting your parents will not be as embarrassing as that," Zexion shivered.

Demyx smiled weakly. "It won't. If it is, we'll just camp out in the park or something."

Zexion quirked an eyebrow. "Camp?"

"So that we don't disturb anyone other than the squirrels."

"Demyx…that is disturbing yet strangely sexy," Zexion murmured.

"Don't you think uke?"

Zexion curled his noise in distaste. "You've been hanging around Yuffie for too long."

"Have I uke?" Demyx grinned teasingly.

"You're only calling me that because I'm shorter," he mumbled, pouting slightly. Demyx went very quiet at the sight. "What?"

"You look cute when you pout."

"Demyx…" Zexion started testily, wondering if they were ever going to get to the subject of meeting the parents or not.

"What?"

"Let's just get to your place. The sooner I meet your parents the better."

"Are you nervous?" Demyx asked.

Zexion didn't reply.

"Look, they'll love you. The only problem they'll have is if they do the is-he-really-good-enough-for-our-darling-son test."

"The what?"

"Long story short, they've pretty much accepted that they aren't getting grandkids from me so they always test whoever I'm seeing to see if they're good enough in their eyes. So far, they've been right."

Zexion's nerves began to build up. Knowing that possibly his boyfriend's parents were overly possessive of their only child, he'd think anyone would be slightly nervous about this. Demyx frowned slightly.

"That didn't help, did it?"

"No. No it didn't."

"Well don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you. After all, I wasn't the one being chased this time."

Zexion took very little comfort from that remark.

* * *

Demyx was throwing his shorter boyfriend worried looks all the way to his home, wondering what the slate-haired man was thinking. But that was the thing; no matter how hard Demyx looked, no matter how hard he tried to analyse Zexion, all he would come up with was a blank. 

He sometimes wondered if Zexion would ever truly open up to him in the future. He honestly did.

Now they were standing at the front door, Zexion nervously inspecting his surroundings. Demyx did the only thing he could think of at the time: he held the shorter man's hand, his large hand covering the other's smaller, dainty pianist fingers. He admired the smoothness against the harshness of his own string-plucking fingers, the calluses from years of playing his sitar being evidence of this. Zexion offered him a weak smile in reply.

"You'll be fine," Demyx mouthed to him, pressing the door bell.

As usual, his mom had seemed to have gotten to the door in the speed of light as soon as the first chimes rang out clearly in the cold winter air. And as usual, Demyx was glomped.

Now Zexion knew where Demyx had gotten his glomping habits from.

"Demmy sweetie! How are you?! Have you been paying attention in class?! Have you been eating properly?! You seem so thin!"

"_**Mom**_," Demyx whined good-naturedly. "You know that Aerith feeds me! I just run a lot!"

"Mothers have to make sure their babies are being fed," Demyx's mother smiled warmly. She then looked over to where Zexion was standing there, looking a little taken a back. Demyx's mom was quite a big lady but beautiful non-the-less, with shoulder length blonde hair that was in a bob that bounced around her face, with playful green eyes looking at the smaller student with curiosity. "Demmy, who's this?"

Demyx wriggled out of his mom's grip, wrapping an arm around Zexion's waist. "This is Zexion Meimei, my boyfriend."

The woman peered at Zexion for a moment, making Zexion shrink slightly. She then opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Sirene Enkai," the woman introduced herself. She held her hand out for Zexion to shake. "Absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Enkai."

* * *

Unlike the awkward silence Zexion had been expecting at lunch, it had been quite comfortable. Mrs. Enkai and Demyx chatted non-stop, going so fast that Zexion was amazed he actually followed what they were saying. Then there were the times Mrs. Enkai aimed questions at the slate-haired man, looking to catch him off guard. Fortunately for him, Zexion was blessed with being completely and utterly aware of his settings and always analyzing the situation so he always came up with the perfect answers (in his mind) for her. As it went on, Zexion felt like he was being eased into the conversation, Mrs. Enkai's cold sharp questions now changing into warm remarks and curiosity in what Zexion was doing with his life. The huge goofy grin on Demyx's face was worth a thousand words. 

"Well, that was nice," Mrs. Enkai stated, signaling that the disguised interrogation was coming to a close. "Demyx, can you help me clear up?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Zexion offered, keen to make a good expression just in case this was another test. Sirene Enkai smiled warmly, shaking her head.

"No. You're the guest. It'd be rude to ask you to do a chore. Demyx, march."

"Yes ma'am."

Both collected the dishes, Demyx offering Zexion a wink and mouthing for him to go into the living room for a while. Zexion nodded and obediently went, not really wanting to hear what his boyfriend's mother thought of him. It was much too nerve-wrecking for the physicist.

Demyx looked curiously at his mother, wondering what the look on her face was for.

"Mom?"

"How did you meet him? I mean…I heard of him before but you never told me how you met him."

Demyx gave his mother a reassuring smile. "It was the first day of uni…"

_

* * *

Eighteen year old Demyx Enkai was fidgeting excitedly, unable to keep still for much longer as the cab glided along the road smoothly. His fidgeting however was beginning to annoy the eighteen year old next to him, his best friend of three years, Axel Kasai. The red-head glared at his excitable blond friend._

"_Will you stop acting like you need the toilet," Axel snapped irratibly. "It's getting on my nerves."_

"_Sorry Axie! I can't help it! Too excited!"_

"_Why am I friends with you again?"_

"_Because I'm the only person who can understand you, shares your dream in creating a band and is way too adorable to ignore or get angry with?" Demyx offered, feeding his own ego. Axel flicked the blond's nose in reply, earning a sharp wail of pain from Demyx._

"_No Dem. You're not adorable. Just annoying. And I pity your next boyfriend who has to put up with you."_

"_That's not very nice of you," Demyx pouted._

"_Well I'm just not a very nice person," Axel countered._

"_Yes you are. You're just… withdrawn!" Demyx was proud that he managed to find a word to describe Axel in full entirety. Axel snorted._

"_Try cynical."_

_This argument continued as they walked up the brick path to their home for the next few years, Shiva House. They were greeted by Leon, who they had immediately picked up on the fact that he was the dominant figure in the house and not one to mess with. Then they were met by Tifa and Aerith, who were as different as night and day yet were so close to each other that they had what could be called as a sisterly bond. Then Yuffie, who they deemed to be completely and utterly mad; Marluxia, obviously a pervert who tried to hit on Demyx (but was greeted by a harsh glare by Axel and Leon); Larxene, a tough sadistic girl who always had her favourite 'toy' with her; Cloud, a quiet and mysterious man who kept himself to himself, and then Riku came along afterwards, the silver-haired islander finding himself paired up with Axel much to Demyx's disappointment._

_He later found out that Demyx's room mate would be coming in a few days since he had been in hospital recently. At first, Demyx was a little nervous at the prospect of sharing a room with a stranger but then that nervous energy turned into the happy-go-lucky air that he had around him again. Axel came into the room that first night, grinning wolfishly at Demyx like he had found out something that Demyx shouldn't know._

"_From what I've heard from the girls during their meeting with Leon, your room mate's quite the beauty," Axel stated, waving his hand slightly. Demyx rolled his eyes._

"_You suggesting that I'm gonna try and molest him?"_

"_Demyx? You? Molesting someone else? Get real. You've always been the bottom."_

_Ouch! Strike one. It was true, Demyx was really the one taking the love rather than giving it… if you could call having a rush of hormones and adrenaline 'love'. Or being asked if you could be used for experimentation._

_Axel's face fell a bit. "But seriously Demyx, I'm not saying that you will, but don't go into anything reckless. The poor kid's had it rough lately. He had an accident at home from falling down the stairs." He said that last part skeptically._

"_You don't believe him?" Demyx asked._

"_He hasn't broken a single bone yet he's mottled blue and black. That says a lot, and I should know."_

_Demyx didn't doubt what Axel was saying. He knew about Axel's past after months of trying to befriend him when they were in high school._

_But either way, he was not going to touch this poor kid in anyway. Despite his outward appearance, Demyx had learned from Axel to be very careful about his actions._

_It was the morning of the day before classes start and Demyx had come back from his morning run, feeling energized…and probably knowing he was going to annoy certain people because of the uplift from his sleepy mood. But then he noticed that something was very different. Leon was talking to the current sophomores, for the first time Demyx had known him hearing concern lacing the junior's voice._

"_If that boy keeps acting the way he was just then, I fear for his social life," Leon muttered._

"_Maybe we should just let him ease into it. After all, he's come back from hospital. Maybe he's trying to be careful." That had been Aerith being considerate._

"_No kid who falls down the stairs demands you to not touch him when he's clearly stated no one pushed him down. Plus, he didn't break a bone miraculously enough," Tifa pointed out. "Something's fishy. I can feel it."_

"_Well we can't force it out of him. The poor dear is going to breakdown if we did." Marluxia, not being perverted for once._

"_And you have this feeling how…?" Larxene demanded in a scary low voice. Marluxia gave out an audible 'eep!'_

"_What do you think about this Cloud?" Aerith asked the silent blond who was sitting on the counter._

"…" _He shrugged his shoulders. "…Leave him. He obviously doesn't want anyone to come near him."_

_Demyx walked away and up the stairs to his room. Now that he knew that his room mate was here, his curiosity had to be satiated. He had to know who this mysterious boy was._

_It was when he opened the door, Demyx felt his mouth go dry and his stomach began to do somersaults inside him. Standing there at the window serenely was probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was quite small in stature, but not so much so that he was unnaturally short. His slate-coloured hair fell into his face, covering one eye while the other blue-purple eye shone like a precious stone in the morning light, the eye expressed by the small amount of dark eyeliner encompassing it. His pale skin was accentuated by his black attire which only had a splash of red and silver from his belts._

He is beautiful…_Demyx thought._

_The man turned, looking at the other with a mixture of irritation and… was that fear?_

"_What do you want?" he asked quietly, arms crossed against his chest defensively. Demyx cringed on the inside but he hid it well with the large disarming smile that he had perfected over the years he had known Axel._

"_I'm Demyx Enkai, you're room mate," he introduced himself, smile still in place, hand out to be shaken and hoping that it would work. The other man blinked at him, looking like he was analyzing the situation before doing anything else. The gothic beauty than raised a tentative hand to meet Demyx's larger calloused hand. His hand was small, pale and dainty, looking like it could break if someone were to give it a bone-crushing handshake. However, the skin was spoiled by the large blue and black bruise at the back of his hand._

"_Zexion Meimei," he murmured._

_Demyx, for all his experience with the subject of love, never thought **it** would happen. He didn't believe in it. He never truly believed it was there. But his first meeting with Zexion had changed that._

_Demyx had experienced love at first sight._

* * *

At the end of his story, his mom seemed to be wiping away a tear from her eye. "Oh Demmy, that was probably a better love story than any romance story I'll ever buy." 

"So does Zexion get your approval?" Demyx asked anxiously.

His mom turned to face, a huge smile plastered on her face. "He's a keeper Demmy. Don't you ever let go of him. If you do, I'll never speak to you again."

Demyx laughed, partly knowing that his mom could never keep to that threat yet hiding the fact that he had never thought of the possibility of Zexion walking out of his life. The thought…scared him.

Of course, they hadn't realized that Zexion had overheard their conversation.

* * *

His mom left to go meet up with his dad who was still working at the accountants, apparently one of their clients was just not leaving, much to Umi Enkai's annoyance. That left Demyx and Zexion alone. And Demyx knew that something was up with Zexion. 

"Zex?"

No response. Zexion seemed too engrossed with a book (in actuality was trying to avoid a certain subject).

"Fine. You leave me with no choice…Zexy."

Zexion glared at Demyx, who was giving him that charming disarming smile of his.

"Now that I have your attention, I can tell you that now that you have my mom's approval, my dad's sure to follow."

Zexion just nodded and returned to reading. Demyx quirked an eyebrow. This just confirmed that something was wrong. He stood up, walked over to where Zexion was reading in one of the periwinkle blue armchairs and did the only thing he thought he could do. He put both of his arms on either side of Zexion's head, removing the book so that Zexion had no choice but to listen to Demyx.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but his eyes spoke to Zexion. Tell-me-what's-wrong-and-tell-me-truthfully. Zexion looked away slightly.

"Is it true?"

Demyx cocked his head to the side questioningly. "What is?"

"That story you told your mom in the kitchen earlier. How we first met. Did you…did you really…"

Demyx then knew what was going on. Of course, Zexion only recently began to accept his feelings and his sexual preference. Demyx had known for a long time that he'd do anything for the shorter man, and that maybe his feelings were much more stronger that Zexion's. But he had faith in Zexion. He pulled Zexion into a tight embrace.

"It's true," he whispered. "I fell in love with you the first time I ever laid eyes on you. I know that maybe you don't really have the same feelings as me at the moment but… but I can wait. I can try to earn your affections. You have to understand that I'd do anything for you."

For awhile, Zexion was silent, not returning Demyx's affection, as if he was in shock. He then wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, head buried in the taller man's chest.

"Demyx…I didn't know…but please…wait for me…give me a little time."

"I know," Demyx murmured, kissing his smaller boyfriend's forehead. "I know."


	29. Cloud and Leon's Day

**A/N:** Ah... the wonders of writing and how it just soothes your soul after you feel so angry. Now that I feel so zen-like, I think I shall reply to the reviews now as I have no other announcements to make.  
_stone01_: Thank you. Last last chapter I thought that Roxas didn't need to go through the same situation as Sora again. Too much on the heavy side if you will.  
_-literary license-_: (basks in the compliments) I have another fan! Yay!  
_Lavender341_: Well, seeing as Cleon and Soriku seem to have been hogging the spotlight as of light, I thought I'd give Zemyx a chapter to themselves (or and a dramatic plot to boot)  
_ilovesheik21_: Heehee, so do I. And I love the other couples... (shifty eyes at the other couples)  
_phaz_: Our lil' Zexy's past still needs to be thought out though so anything could happen. And I think Dem's mom was the major obstacle for Zexion to get past. You know like one of those marriages where the woman's the dominant partner and the husband's a complete doormat.  
_Kai Sakamoto_: I think Riku has too much of a guilty concious to even take advantage of Sora. I know that probably sounds very OOC but when you think about it, Riku had been maniplulated into thinking that Sora didn't need him anymore and then spent the next two games trying to get over his guilt. But yeah, that's how I see Riku (smiles)  
_ONiONLADi777_: (bows and blushes with pride) I guess I have a talent for flashbacks. I have to say, if I had more flashbacks, Zexion and Demyx's first meeting would have been in my top ten. And I have to say you're getting pretty warm about Zexy's past.  
_fullofmisery_: lol  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune_: Nothing like a good romance in my opinion.  
_Wondering Wolf_: Nope. You don't sound dorky at all. You sound complimentary.  
_Faye Silo_: Lmao. Good to know that you think it's cute (shows that I've still got it (victory dance))  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Personally, I don't understand Xigdem, but hey, people like different things. Who am I to judge? (and I speak because I used to live in different cultural backgrounds in the past so I'm a lot more tolerant of what others think than most) Good luck with school! (is smug because she doesn't have to go to school until September. Oh Britania, Britania rules the world...)  
_hanakitsunechan7_: (smiles widely) Glad to know that you're happy.  
_Aryna.Tahashi_: Dem's mom should be pleased. I have to say it's the cutest thing I've written (and I'm getting excited about a certain flashback that I'm sure all of you are itching to know but are too cool to ask about it. Don't know what I'm talking about? Here's a clue: Four of our boys are in it)  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: LoL. Yeah. I don't exactly know how Dem's mom came to be. (ponders on this) I'm trying to think of a really motherly person who'd be into romance. Meh, can't think. LoL  
Kiki Lelsissia: Sigh, same. I have a lack of the thing. Though I would happily trade places with Zexy, or any of the other boys for that matter of fact. They all seem perfect in their own way.

BTW, I kinda told a porkie pie when I said it was a happy story arch. We are going to have quite a healthy dose of angst in this arch too (but I think it's only going to be with the couples that need the angst. Sora and Riku are exempt from this.) Right, cookies to everyone who has read and reviewed. Please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Cloud and Leon's Day**

Cloud looked out sadly at the familiar landscape, feeling torn. He could be happy, because he was in his homeland but could be ripped away from Leon. But then there was also the case that he could leave the place for good to be with Leon but probably be never welcomed back while his grandfather was still living and breathing. And knowing the old geezer, he would probably live for another century.

Either way, Cloud felt like he couldn't win. He felt trapped.

"Cloud? You've been a lot more quiet than usual," Aerith said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

"It's this whole thing."

"Well, couldn't you lose purposely to Zack?" Aerith wondered.

"My grandfather isn't dumb. He'd smell a rat and then remind us that the punishment for dishonouring the dojo and the family name is death."

"What?! But that's- that's-!"

"Primitive. I know."

Aerith sighed. "So the only way is to do this ceremony. What is the ceremony anyway?"

Cloud turned around to face the brunette, eyes closed. "Grandfather calls it a ceremony. It's more like a series of tests."

"Tests?"

"One for endurance: me and Zack will have to climb Mt. Niebel to go to the temple up there to pray. One for courage: according to legends, me and Zack will have to slay a beast that lives on the mountain. And then there's the test of strength: me and Zack have to fight each other."

"Not to the death though, right?"

"No. But the winner of that test decides on whether the loser lives or dies."

Aerith's eyes went wide with shock. Cloud opened his eyes, a look of sadness yet acceptance of the possibility of his fate in his eyes. "Suicide. Zack could decide whether I'm allowed to commit suicide or not. If he says I can, I die with my honour in tact. If not, I'm banaished from Niebelheim for the rest of my life."

"But that's not fair!" Aerith trilled.

"That's tradition. Both of us have been training for this. I thought that if I gave up the sword, that it would pass down to Zack automatically…but the old goat is obviously a stubborn traditionalist."

He punched the train car wall, feeling it vibrate underneath his fingers. "And the worst part is, if Zack orders me to kill myself, I haven't even told Leon that."

"Zack would never do that!"

"How can you be so sure? We've both been put through this. I was sent away so that me and Zack wouldn't have to train together like we had done as children. Sephiroth came with me, just so that grandfather had someone to keep an eye on me. But…but…"

Aerith was shocked to her very core, not believing that this fast talking, near sobbing man was the same Cloud she had known since her freshman year.

"Cloud…"

"You just don't know what it's like Aerith. You just don't know how much it hurts knowing that there's a large chance that I might never see Leon again. You just don't know how much it hurts."

Aerith just stood and stared, unable to think of a way to comfort the blond…because there was no way any person could comfort a man who could be facing death.

* * *

It was raining when the train finally pulled into Niebelheim. Cloud couldn't help but feel that this was a bad omen somehow. He shivered. He then felt something being draped across his shoulders. 

"What kind of idiot doesn't bring a coat with him in this weather?"

"Leon…" Cloud looked up, seeing the storm grey eyes of his lover. He then looked away stubbornly. "Are you implying that I'm some sort of idiot?"

"No. I'm just saying that you should've had a coat on you rather than that turtleneck."

Cloud nodded his head, wrapping Leon's jacket even tighter around his body. _This…this maybe the last time I get to feel this…_

"Right!" Zack announced cheerfully. "Time to go to the dojo then!"

Cloud was really not looking forward to it.

* * *

They had to trek quite a long way up the mountain to where the dojo stood, slowing down at points so that Aerith could catch up with them. But then Zack had one of his 'ingenious' ideas. 

"Zack! What are you-?"

"Comfy, m'lady?"

"Well…um, yes."

"Great."

Cloud and Leon rolled their eyes.

"Typical flirt."

"Having Aerith on his back is flirting?"

"He's acting chivalrous for the purpose of flirting with Aerith."

He looked up, seeing the old traditional Oriental temple style that the dojo was built in. He felt his heart sink.

This was it. This was the place where he could be imprisoned by duty, released and banished from his home or worse…the place where he would take his final breath.

* * *

Now they were right in front of the dojo. Cloud looked at it, his eyes burning with so many emotions that he just wasn't used to feeling all at the same time. Leon placed a hand on the small of his back, knowing full well that that place was a comfort zone for Cloud. The smaller blond relaxed underneath the taller brunet's touch. 

Cloud just couldn't bring himself to tell Leon the huge possibilities of them never seeing each other again.

"Zack! Cloud!"

A little brunette girl, her tied up in a pink ribbon and dressed in a white shirt and skirt, came hurtling out of the dojo, flinging herself at Cloud who caught her quickly. She laughed brightly, looking at him with deep brown eyes.

"Hey Marlene," Cloud smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine but we missed you a lot! How come you hardly ever come home anymore?"

Cloud was mute. He couldn't give this innocent little girl the truth. He forced a smile on his face. "I had to train far away. Grandfather ordered it."

"Will you be going away again?" Marlene asked. Cloud was really beginning to feel the sting in his heart and in his eyes.

He couldn't tell Leon, who was about as innocent as Cloud was in his affairs with the whole swordsmanship. How could he lie to this pure innocent?! Just how?!

He did with a false smile.

"I might."

Such a vague answer, yet Marlene smiled brightly, accepting the answer.

If only she knew…the truth.

That was when the epitome of everything Cloud wanted to turn his back on came out, hands firmly in his discoloured yukata. Zack looked between the two uneasily, his dark blue eyes shooting Leon a look that told him that he was not, under any circumstances, to show any intimacy in front of the old man. Aerith looked on with worry.

"Cloud."

"Grandfather."

* * *

To say that the conversation Cloud had with his grandfather in the training hall was interesting was an understatement. Cloud and his grandfather were having a near silent battle of wills, Cloud trying to pull out of the ceremony but the old man being stubborn. Leon, Zack and Aerith had stayed quiet throughout the whole meeting, Zack keeping score, Aerith worrying and Leon left wondering why the old man couldn't see that he could leave the dojo in Zack's capable hands if Cloud really didn't want the responsibility. 

But now, he looked at the blond man who was looking outside to the mountains, shaking in anger. And for once, Leon didn't know what the hell he was going to do.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I had to drag you into this mess."

"It's OK," Leon whispered, wrapping his arms around Cloud. He didn't care who saw him. And neither did Cloud from the way he just leant back into the brunet. "I can manage."

Cloud seemed to look down at the floor, gripping onto Leon's arms tighter. He then loosened his grip.

"How about we go to the private bath? If I put a sign up, we'll be left alone."

Leon quirked an eyebrow, turning Cloud to face him. "You sure about that?"

"They'll just think that it's a meeting between friends. It's not like they ever had to deal with homosexuality before."

"Cloud?"

"C'mon. Grab that yukata I laid out for you and let's get going."

"Right. Be with you in a minute."

* * *

The bath was a secluded hot spring in a forested area near the dojo where it was used mostly as a private bath. There was a legend with the hot spring. It was said that if you had a question that was unanswered, the answer would come to you while you relaxed in the spring. Cloud didn't believe in it though. The answer to his question wasn't coming to him. 

He sank further into the clear water, letting his feet bury themselves into the small stones. Leon right now was battling with his bath cloth. He chortled, remembering how he had offered to help when he had successfully put his on but Leon being Leon refused. He looked up at the stars, wondering…just wondering…

"Sorry it took so long. I'm not used to this bloody thing."

Cloud looked to see Leon standing at the edge of the outdoor bath, dipping a toe in to check the temperature before striding in. He took a seat across from Cloud, sighing contently. Cloud smiled. No one, not even the toughest exorcist, could resist the urge to sigh when they entered the warm waters of the spring. Leon looked at Cloud with his storm-coloured eyes.

"So I guess there's something you want to talk about in private then," Leon assumed.

Cloud nodded. "It's… It's something I haven't told you about this ceremony…"

"Oh?"

Cloud looked away from Leon, trying to find the courage that had seemed to have evaporated from him, rising up into the heavens like the steam coming from the hot spring.

"Cloud?"

"Leon…there's…there's a chance that I…that I…"

"That you may be asked to stay here if you won the dojo? I know. And I understand that it would be difficult for us to see each other. But we can work it out somehow, right?"

"No…that's not it…"

"Then what is?"

"I…I…"

Cloud found himself struggling within him, knowing that Leon had to know, yet wanting to protect the older man from the truth. He just…wanted to…

"Cloud?! What the hell?!"

Cloud had flung himself at Leon, burying his whole body into the brunet's strongly sculpted chest. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

He hated feeling this way. He hated having to feel all of his emotions all at the same time.

But he had no control now. None whatsoever.

"I might die here and no one would care in this godforsaken place! They'd all think it would be a pity and carry on! But you…you…!"

Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud, his arms acting almost like a protective shield from the outside world.

"What do you mean…by there's a chance that you could die?"

"The ceremony is dangerous. All parts of it. And if I manage to survive the first two stages, I might not in the final stage. Zack may…he may…order me to commit suicide…"

"What?! But why?!"

"For honour."

"That's stupid! Your life's much more important!"

"Try telling that to grandfather. He's such a traditionalist, he won't even let me to abdicate my claim because he believes it besmirches the family name."

Leon said nothing, he just held him tighter.

"Right now, I just want to be with you as much as I can. But…but if you want to leave…if you can't stand being around a dead man walking, then I'll understand. After all…who wants to hang around with someone who could die the next day?"

Silence. Leon still held onto him tightly, Cloud kept his head in the safety of the bubble Leon had created with his body.

"Do you think I'm that shallow?"

Cloud looked up, the tears now falling freely at last. Leon raised a hand and wiped them away.

"I won't leave you. Not now. Not ever. Somehow we'll get through this…"

He chucked Cloud's chin, guiding it up further for their lips to meet each other. It was only very chaste at first, but soon it turned into a tumultuous battle between their tongues, their passion only burning ten times stronger than they had before. Leon broke away, placing his forehead against Cloud's, eyes hazy.

"…somehow…we'll get past this and put it behind us…

He grasped Cloud's hand and held it so tightly, as if it would be ripped away from him if he ever let go. Cloud rested his head on his older lover's shoulder. Leon sighed, trying to keep himself calm even though he was infuriated by this whole mess he and Cloud had been put into.

"…I promise…"


	30. Closest Thing to Heaven

**A/N:** I feel like being nice to you guys. Because after that angst filled chapter, I felt a bit guilty for leaving you guys on a low. (enter darkness and gloom effects) So instead I'm gonna give you a high. (sparkles of happiness!) Oh, and I have a batch of my homemade cookies ready to hand out for those who read and review this time (not the shop bought ones I've been handing out. God darn manufactured goods of emotionless (shakes fist)) Anyways, review replies:  
_Wondering Wolf_: This is gonna be a tough vacation for them. But if anything, this will just strengthen their relationship (if it was all lovey dovey and plain sailing, they'd be bored of each other. That's my logic (nod nod)) I'm glad you like the structure I have going on so far (far easier on me. I get sidetracked if there's too many things going on in one chapter)  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: You'll get more eventually. Eh heh heh gomen. YOU LIVE IN THAT SUNNY PLACE!? NO FAIR! (slump) I'd gladly sacrifice my three weeks of summer vacation just to be somewhere as sunny as that. (brightens up) Though the weather here hasn't been too bad so far (thunder cloud) spoke too soon.  
_Kai Sakamoto_: If I did kill Cloud, I would depress myself and become more of an emo than I really am (though one of my friends would probably be happy with that. She's already pleased that I'm trying to dye my hair black (but you try convincing a mother who obviously reads the newspaper way too much to be considered healthy. She almost banned me from my phone because she read an article about it frazzling your brain cells or something))  
_Niinella_: lol thank you. I appreciate the fact that you took the time to read this.  
_Lavender341_: Keep your hopes up. That outdoor bath is just too tempting to pass up on a lemon. At the moment, we'll just keep things sweet and angsty on the Cleon side of the pond (is too lame and lazy to think of some witty pun)  
_Chocola Emo Shizz_: And on that note of human!Xaldin being sicked on me, Cloud's fate has been sealed (sort of). And anyway, I'll just depress myself if I do a character death. For god's sakes, I blooming well cried buckets when Bambi's mom was killed (and it still makes me cry now!)!  
_cherryblossom-demon_: lol that they are. Squeenix, thank you for making it possible!  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: I can tell you that you're right about Yuffie being up to something. You're about to find out what in this chapter.  
_M1y4k1_: Definitely continuing with this. As I've said before, I'm greatly intrigued with this story because it has no fixed ending and plot details keep changing. It's quite unlike anything I have done before (other stories became a chore to do unlike my first complete triology and one of my other complete stories)  
_phaz_: Yeah, I know what you mean. Kind of unfair on Cloud and Leon (it will all work out. I can promise you that) And Zacky-boy ain't cruel. If he was hanging out with Yuffie, he's bound to know about Cloud and Leon's relationship. It's the grandfather I'm worried about.  
_hanakitsunechan7_: (checks ears are still working. Yep, nothing to worry about) suspense is indeed a killer. And the fight between Zack and Cloud is definitely something to look forward to (that is, if I don't have a trick up my sleeve)  
_shadowtailmon_: Zack doesn't strike me as the type to stand by tradition. Nah, he strikes me as the type to scrap tradition to make way for new ideas.  
_Ally Montgomery_: Everything will work out. These things always do.  
_ONiONLADi777_: I think me, and everyone else, wants that too. You're right about the fact that there is nothing that Demy's kisses and love can't do to fix Zexy and the Cleon scene was cute (melts in a puddle of goo)  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: (glomps you) Where have you been?! Well, I'll try and get to the Cleon chapter as fast as I can (but I have Akuroku and Zemyx to worry about as well...oops! I gave away the couple I'm concentrating on today!) so be a little patient with me.

Well, that's all from me now. You can have these homemade white, milk and dark chocolate chip cookies now for reading and reviewing. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Closest Thing to Heaven**

"Whooo boy. What a night I must've had. Don't you think so Riku? Riku?"

The silver-haired man looked a bit tired. And could you blame the poor guy? He was taking care of two drunkards who had woken up from huge hangovers, Sora with the more major one surprisingly enough. But right now, he had been dragged to do sight seeing with the younger brunet. And he didn't mind that, as long as it meant that they wouldn't end up drinking again.

"Yeah, Sora," he yawned. Roxas was still sleeping last time he checked, and Axel was nursing his aching head, courtesy of Riku shouting at him to control how much he drank next time he went to work. Heck, he was a pianist at a hotel bar! He shouldn't even be drinking! He should be playing! "So where do you want to go?"

"How about we go there!" Sora exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the tall building in the distance. It was known as the Radiant Garden Sky View building. Popular with tourists because you had a view of the whole city and the surrounding area at the very top. Riku smiled, thinking that it was typical of Sora for wanting to be so high up he could almost touch the sky

"Sure. I'll go get a taxi."

"Ri_ku_! Where's the fun in that?! We'll walk!"

It's a long way from here," Riku raised an eyebrow, "You sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah. I can handle a walk!"

It was at that point that Riku started imagining Sora with puppy-dog ears and tail.

_Down boy! You cannot have dirty thoughts of Sora right now!_

* * *

Sora was practically dragging Riku along as they navigated the streets, stopping from time to time to look in shop windows. Their latest stop was a pet store, which didn't help Riku at all as he thought back to his previous thoughts. 

"Aren't they so cute?" Sora grinned as he looked at the litter of puppies playing in the window. "You know, me and Roxas always wanted a dog but mom's allergic to them. So we couldn't have one. But we never begged her. She had enough on her plate as it was."

Riku smiled. "So would you have a dog now that you aren't dependant on her anymore?"

"I guess so," Sora said, looking up at his friend with a grin. "But not right away. Once I get myself established and I'm able to afford the living expenses, I'll get a dog."

Riku looked at the puppies again, and then at the collars and leash display next to the litter.

"I think the red collar's cute," Sora said, pointing at the red leather collar that had a diamond ID tag attached to it. That really didn't help Riku. He was now imagining puppy-Sora wearing the collar.

"Actually, when you think about it, Roxas is more of a cat person," Sora thought randomly, successfully taking Riku out of his Sora-induced daydream. "So I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to get a cat. Looking at how Axel's going, I wouldn't be surprised if he got a cat as soon as Axel got successful."

"What makes you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Roxas really likes Axel. He really really likes Axel. And Axel might not like to admit it, but he's completely entranced by my lil' bro. It won't be long until Axel just can't hold all those feelings he's got inside anymore that he has to say something. I'm betting on that he's gonna say something really possessive."

"And you're betting with who?"

"Yuffie of cour…oops!"

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Riku…"

"I can't believe she roped you into her crazy little club."

"I didn't! She's just paying me to keep her posted on what's going on with them!"

Riku sighed, raking a hand through his silver hair. Sora was making that puppy-dog face, putting Riku's thoughts back into those pervy images again.

"Alright fine, I won't tell. Let's just get on with today."

"Yay! You're the best Riku!" Sora was now hugging the older man, unaware of the huge blush appearing on the older man's pale cheeks.

_Why do I put myself through these things?_

* * *

"Hey Riku! Let's get some ice-cream!" 

"Sora, we're not going to get to the RGSV any faster if you keep on stopping," Riku laughed.

"Oh c'mon Riku. Just a little one? Please?"

That puppy-look was coming. Riku immediately agreed before those pervy thoughts he had worked so hard to get out of his system came back to haunt him.

Now Riku was expecting Sora to order something like sea salt flavour because he remembered it being a favourite among the twins, or paopu fruit since the vendor had it. Never in his entire life did he expect Sora to chose the cream flavoured ice treat with strawberry sauce and sprinkles, one strawberry on the top. Riku himself just stuck to a vanilla and chocolate combo.

"Sora, when did you start liking strawberries and cream?"

"There was a really good ice cream parlour back at Twilight Town. A friend of mine introduced me to it."

He then looked over to Riku. "Would you like to try it?"

"Uh…no, it's OK. It's your ice cream. I-" He then noticed that Sora had the strawberry in his hand, a thick glob of ice cream and strawberry sauce clinging onto it.

"I insist. Try it."

Riku smiled. "That's so like you Sora," he chuckled. "Always offering things even if someone says that they can't take it."

Sora pouted, waving the strawberry a little for emphasis. Riku rolled his eyes. "OK. Fine. I'll take it."

He didn't know what possessed him to do this, but instead of taking it by the hand, he bit down into the strawberry and slowly yanked it away from Sora's grasp, savouring the sweet taste in his mouth. A blush appeared on Sora's face. Riku grinned past the strawberry.

"Tasty," he said. He then lifted his own treat to Sora. "Only fair if you try some as well."

Sora smiled, blushing even deeper. "Thanks." He took a slow long lick down the side of Riku, again completely oblivious to the effect it was having on Riku. "That was sweet. And yummy."

Riku just nodded, spending the next couple of minutes getting those erotic thoughts out of his head again.

_Goddammit Sora! Why d'you have to be so cute!?_

* * *

Riku was beginning to get fed up with the large amount of girls giggling at him and Sora as they walked up to the RGSV. For God's sakes, couldn't they see that Sora would never in a million years see him as a close friend? Could they not see that Sora and him could never be together in that way? His annoyance turned into a huge snarl at the next group of girls who were giggling at him. Sora turned swiftly to face him. 

"What's up?"

"Fangirls. I have enough of that from Yuffie thanks very much."

"Oh don't take it to heart so much. It's not like they're asking us to start making out with each other in public."** (1)**

_You have absolutely no idea how bad it gets when I'm with one of the other guys_, Riku thought, shivering at the memory of being asked to kiss Axel for a picture. Fortunately, Axel gave the poor girl a glare that could kill and walked off. Riku had just followed, trying to calm down the embarrassed flush on his cheeks. He was dragged out of his thoughts again as he felt Sora tug on his sleeve.

"Hey! C'mon! We won't make it to the top if we keep hanging around!"

Riku chuckled finding it humorous that Sora and his excitement for absolutely anything had been slowing them down all day and now he was trying to get up it as fast as he could. They finally reached the elevator that would take them to the top floor, the small confines of it making Riku praying that he wouldn't lose his self control that he had been clinging onto all day.

"Hey Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Does it bother you that people get the wrong idea about us?"

Riku was mute for a moment. "It's not that. It just bothers me how people just jump to conclusions. I mean, what is really an outing between friends might look like a date to others. That, and I just don't like how there seems to be a huge population of fangirls."

Sora smiled before chuckling quietly. "I thought for a moment, you didn't want to be with me."

"Whatever made you think that? We're best friends, right?"

"Yeah. We are."

The ascent continued in silence. Sora started humming a little upbeat tune to himself; Riku was beginning to show subtle signs of losing his self control.

_How does Axel do it?_

* * *

They finally reached the top floor, walking out into the open air balcony. The sun was beginning to set, colouring the sky with reds, oranges and yellows while it sat behind the Radiant Garden skyline. Sora rushed over to the railings looking out over it as the wind brushed through his brown tresses. Riku smiled, feeling satisfied that Sora had been happy for the whole day. It was what he needed after all the pain and suffering that he had gone through recently. 

He just wished he could somehow make all the pain go away. Just wished he would be allowed to kiss those tears Sora had cried until they disappeared. He wished he could hold Sora and comfort him with loving words that were in his head whenever the brunet woke up from a nightmare. But how could he? Sora wouldn't allow such things at this stage.

"Riku! Come over here!"

Riku obeyed, taking long strides over to where Sora stood. He put his hands on the railing, staring out at the view.

"I remember that tree we used to hang around when we were little," Sora said. He had a small nostalgic smile on his face. "All of us made it a habit to see the sunset everyday before going home. But I would try to reach out for the sun…like this."

He stretched out his hand, looking like he was trying to grab the sun. He closed his hands once the sun was covered by his hand, retracted it, and opened it as if to inspect the air he had caught. Riku laughed silently.

"You know, I wonder why there aren't more people hanging around here. The view's beautiful at this time. And we're so close to touching the sky too. It's crazy."

"Not many people want to stay late here. Or they're afraid of heights."

"I guess so. Not like us, huh Riku?"

"Yeah…not like us at all."

Riku then turned to face Sora, his body leaning on the railing. Sora turned, smiling at him. Riku knew, just knew, that if this kept going, he was going to do something stupid.

"Maybe we should think about going home soon. If Axel's gonna come back drunk again, I want to be there to stop him violating Roxas again."

"Oh. OK."

Riku started walking away, not noticing the struggling look on Sora's face.

_It's now or never_, Sora thought, looking at the man wearing his two-toned jeans and customized denim jacket, a grey shirt poking out from beneath it.

"Riku…"

"Yes?" Riku called back.

"Thanks for today. I really enjoyed it. I guess you could call it an equivalent to a…" Sora stopped for a while, wondering if he should say it. Though, he really shouldn't get his hopes up. "…date?"

Riku stopped in his tracks, processing every word that the brunet had said.

_He…he couldn't have said that…he just…couldn't have…_

He turned slowly, seeing the sincere yet slightly retreating expression on Sora's face. The brunet in a black bomber jacket and stonewashed jeans seemed almost unreal in the light of the sunset. Something that Riku could see, yet couldn't touch. The expression increased by the furrowing of his brow.

"I'm sorry…it's just…"

"Did you say _date_?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry if that's-"

"Well thanks for the day too. I enjoyed it."

Sora looked surprised. He hadn't expected Riku to take the comment so well. He was now in front of him, one hand on the railing and the other on his hip as he looked at Sora.

"So if it's a date of sorts, does that mean a kiss is out of the question?" There was a teasing edge in Riku's voice, but an underlying tone of want was surfacing. Sora blushed a little.

"Well…if it's not too uncomfortable for you…" Sora muttered, looking away from Riku.

Riku smiled to himself, not believing that this was the Sora who was so uncomfortable with stage kissing the opposite sex that it took Cloud to surprise kiss him to get him over his awkwardness. Now he was willing to kiss him.

Riku placed a hand on Sora's cheek and guided it to face him, seeing the cute blush on Sora's face, big blue eyes sparkling at him nervously. He brushed away a few strands of chocolate brown spikes away, hand coming to rest under Sora's chin to lift it up slightly. He bent down, watching Sora's eyes close as their lips barely brushed against each other.

Their lips touched and Riku applied pressure, his arms moving to wrap around the younger man's waist, thumbs rubbing the clothed back in small circles. Sora snaked his arms up Riku's chest and under his arms, grabbing at Riku's jacket tightly. Riku nipped and sucked at Sora's bottom lip until Sora had to surrender his mouth to Riku's wet muscle. His tongue danced alongside Sora's, reacquainting it with the other and coaxing Sora's tongue to dance with it. Sora angled his head just for the kiss to become deeper, wanting more yet the need to breath was so strong. Riku broke off as if notcing Sora's struggles. He grinned softly, knowingly.

"You know, the trick is to breathe through your nose," he whispered. His forehead rested against Sora's, aquamarine eyes looking at him hazily. Sora's eyes had long been shrouded by the passion and want he had for Riku. Riku's grin turned into a smile. Right now, he firmly believed that he had done something really good for someone up in heaven to give him this chance.

"Go out with me?" he asked, being ever hopeful.

Sora's dazed expression turned into one of acceptance and happiness, like he had finally figured something out. "Yes."

He had. He only had eyes for Riku now. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**(1)** Yes Sora. Yes we do ask you (or person cosplaying as you) to make out with Riku (or other person cosplaying as him) And we have no shame of it.

Also, I can see why the pairing of Axel and Riku exists. Riku would make such a pretty uke if he wasn't already a hot seme in my eyes. So the girl asking for an Axel/Riku make out session was kind of a nod to that.

Gosh, I haven't done one of these ending notes for so long. Just a reminder to review (but you guys are so good at that so there's really no need(smile))


	31. Patience

**A/N:** Well, originally I was planning on putting this up for Akuroku Day (13th of August, but you guys knew that, didn't you?) but the I thought 'What the hell. Just make it an early Akuroku Day present'. So yeah, happy (early) Akuroku day everyone! Right, reviews:  
_Aryna.Tahashi_ x2: (smiles contently) Good good. I knew it was a good idea to do the happy stuff after the incredibly sad stuff.  
_Indie Rockin' Emo_ x4: Reno with Riku? My god, it's so crazy it might just work! And it gives Riku someone to love when Sora's taken (but it should never be the case!)  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: Well, if it's beginning to get difficult for you to hate Riku, then that just inflates my ego (author does suffer from egotism at times)  
_stone01_: Well here's the chapter. Enjoy!  
_Erinicole12_: (pats your head) there there, calm down, you can have your yaoi (it's a good one I think)  
_leod_: And you shall have lemonney goodness (or weird hybrid of it) and please don't cause too much damage. I don't want to take responsibility for it lol  
_fullofmisery_: (accepts cookies) This fast enough?  
_Lavender341_: (sweeps you up into a bottle, swirls you a bit and returns you to normal) Actually, Sora will always be a cute little kid to me with a huge sweet tooth (if you think like me, you can see where I'm going with that) I think I know where the Sky View comes from. It might not be a building but the Sky View (or rather the general idea of it) was inspired by (drumroll) THE LONDON EYE! Yes, the huge ferris wheel over the Thames that I beg to go on every time despite my fear of heights and despite certain parent's protesting.  
_strawberry go-go_: (catches cookies!) Good to know that I have converted yet another fan. All four pairings are the cutest of the cute, the greatest of the great, and I just plain adore them (squeals)  
_Niinella_: I guess you could say Axel makes some improvement...but not much, heh.  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: (nods head) I think it was about time they got together (expect Soriku lemons in the near future) As for Cloud well, I thought about it, and I have something uber cute for him and Leon near to the end of their hell (I'm not telling you guys what though!)  
_Launch shinra_ x4: Yep people do (a friend of mine makes it his mission not to take me to conventions when he's going because he knows I'll go into yaoi fangirl mode. He gets embarrassed by it, bless him) I'll keep the cute moments coming as much as I can.  
_shadowtailmon_: Hey girls, you heard the lady! Puppy-Sora and Kitty-Roxas have a 100 percent discount! Get them now!  
_phaz_: I guess you're right. Since Sora and Roxas have their own pairing, would make sense if Axel and Riku did too (I find it funny that Sora and Riku seem to reverse roles when it comes to the other pairings)  
_Kai Sakamoto_: Well, I hope this satisfies your interest, cause here comes one! (lobs a real lemon lol jk jk) But seriously, I mean it, there is something in here. Your mum sounds like my mom, except my sister doesn't go emo on her (too young to do so).  
_HeyBabySoSad_: (glowing with pride and happiness(sparklies and flowers that could compete against Marluxia's)) I feel so loved! (cries with happiness)  
_Lari_: Um...yeah, that chapter was a bit like Gravi. But hey, it gets less and less like it as we go along.  
_Wondering Wolf_: (Feeling proud of self) Yes yes, I am amazing. And you're right, no matter what the situation, Sora is basically a hyper ball of sunshine.  
_hanakitsunechan7_: Were people expecting Sora to finally accept his feelings in this chapter? Too soon? I hope not. I thought Sora and Riku deserved some happiness.  
_XISurrealIV_: Thank you so much for the comments. (head inflating again)  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: Good good, I am forgiven. And like I said, under no circumstances will I do character deaths. Will depress self so much that Magnetic Attraction will cease to exist. And we don't want that, do we?  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune_: Really? I never really read an Axel/Riku fic (too busy writing) but hey, if anyone can point one out for me, just send over the title and I'll go searching for it.  
_ONiONLADi777_: Someone's happy (lol) I'm surprised myself that Riku was behaving himself for so long. And you could be in for a long read. I have got no idea when this will end (if it goes over 40, that'll be a new record for me)

Right, that's all for today. Cookies to everyone (homemade ones) and please read, review and enjoy!

**

* * *

Patience**

Roxas had curled up in his bed, remembering what had happened last night. Axel had tried to have sex with him, and he was going to allow it to happen.

_Does that make me a slut? No. No it doesn't. I want to be with Axel_

_Yeah but allowing him to have his way with you while he was drunk? That's not love idiot_, the annoying little voice in his head pointed out._ That's being submissive and a bit weak._

_I'm not weak…_

_Then why didn't you fight him off even when you knew that what he was doing was completely and utterly wrong? It's not like he covered up any chances for you to escape._

_I…don't know why I didn't fight back…_

_Well Roxy-boy that means it's between two choices. One: you're sick of always being the friend but never the lover. Or two: you like him so much that it would hurt you if you did anything to him. Which one do you think I'm closer to?  
_

…_number two…_

_Aha. We're getting somewhere now._

_But he'd never look at me in that way._

_And now you're telling yourself that those times that he was being intimate with you were done on a spur of the moment? Get real._

Roxas curled up tighter, hoping that that persistent voice inside his head would shut up. He took a deep breath of the clean duvet, calming himself down about the previous night's events. He barely heard Sora shouting that he and Riku were going to sightseeing.

If Axel hadn't already left, that would mean he and Axel would probably be avoiding eachother like the plague for the whole day. And that was something Roxas didn't want happening, yet accepted that it was the inevitable. He screwed his eyes shut tightly.

_I'm so pathetic…_

* * *

"So you're gonna be in bed all day then?" Axel was standing in the doorway, looking like he was nursing a headache. 

Roxas shot up, but then threw the duvet over him again. Last night, after Sora and Riku had caught them, he just stripped himself of the clothes because he had pretty much soiled them from Axel's touches. He blushed a deep scarlet.

"I have seen a guy's body before. You don't have to be so prude."

Roxas looked away. "I…I don't really like it when someone sees me completely naked."

"High school and jocks?"

"Yeah."

"They were bastards."

Roxas looked up, sort of glad that Axel understood where he was coming from. Axel came over, seating himself on the edge of the bed. He had a small smirk on his face.

"I scared you, didn't I?"

"Just a little…but I was willing to let you do it even if you were drunk," Roxas admitted. He then looked down guiltily. "I guess that makes me some sort of slut."

"You wanted just as much as I did last night. How exactly does that make you a slut? Unless you've been doing it with other guys."

Roxas never thought of that. He only had eyes for Axel.

"I have to say Roxas, you're overly too innocent about these things. And some perverts think that's cute so they try to take advantage of you." He turned to face him with a sideways wolfish grin on his face. "Y'know, like Sephiroth and Mansex. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to fight a hundred guys just to keep them away from you."

_Wow…he does care…but is this out of friendship?_

"And I guess I'm on that list as well," Axel admitted. "But you must've figured that out last night. Too much drink makes me open up completely."

_I thought it only had a sexual effect! Wait a minute…so if he's drunk, whatever feeling he's been hiding just comes out!_

"Hang on a minute," Roxas said. "Are you saying that you…like me?"

Axel was mute for a second. He ruffled the artist's hair affectionately, a genuine smile on his face. "Kid, I'm not gonna lie to ya. You're cute. But I don't want to do anything to you. Not at this point."

"Axel…what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I don't want to do anything that might ruin that. I don't think I could bring myself to do it."

"But…Axel…"

_Why do you have to be such an asshole sometimes?!_

Axel then eyed at the duvet that was covering Roxas critically, a thoughtful jut of his lip on his face.

"OK, now this thing is annoying me."

"Wha?? AXEL!!! DON'T!!!"

Axel ripped the duvet away from Roxas' grip, leaving only his legs and other 'unmentionables' covered. Roxas blushed deeply again, embarrassed that Axel was seeing his chest.

"What exactly have you got to be embarrassed about Roxas?" Axel asked, a wry smirk on his face.

Roxas pouted. "And here I thought you understood that I don't like people looking at me while I'm naked."

"Aww, really?" Axel's eyes were glimmering teasingly. Roxas turned away, arms crossed against his chest. He hadn't noticed that Axel had shifted positions.

"I can't help it, OK. I mean, getting beaten up by the football team because of your appearance and your sexual preference really knocks your self-confidence."

"Oh? That so?" Axel questioned, hands finally reaching the younger man's back. Roxas jolted from surprise.

"Axel?! What the hell are you-?!"

"I might not want to take you for myself, but that doesn't mean I can't help you find some of that confidence you've lost," Axel whispered seductively. His hands now moved up to Roxas' chest, ghostly touches making Roxas' skin tingle. Roxas held back a moan.

"You…you shouldn't be doing this. One thing could lead to another."

"I have more self-control than most you know," Axel cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not like Leon or Cloud."

_True_, Roxas thought. He gasped suddenly.

"Oh so you like that, huh?"

Axel continued tweaking and rubbing his fingers around Roxas' nipples, smiling at Roxas' delighted squeaks and breaths. Roxas arched his back, just wanting the sweet savage torture to stop. He just wanted Axel, not this teasing! They were getting _so_ _**hard**_!

"Ax-_el_!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"To make it clear that you have nothing to be ashamed of. You've got a cute chest. Not too muscular yet not too scrawny. Just perfect."

Roxas hunched back, hoping the Axel's grip would loosen but only finding his back being pressed against the hard planes of Axel's chest. Axel grunted a bit.

"Trying to seduce me, Rox? Never would have pinned you as the type to do that."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hmm, maybe you're right about that. Maybe there's a place that needs work on."

Roxas swivelled his head sharply. "And where would that- mmmmfff!"

His mouth had found itself caught by Axel's, the older man's tongue taking advantage of the surprised opening and encouraging the other tongue to come out and play. By this point, Roxas was now completely under Axel's spell…and there was nothing he could do to break it. They broke off a couple of times just for air but their tongues always found each other in a tight embrace. Roxas' body was now beginning to act on instinct, his lower body grinding away on Axel's leg. Axel broke off, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"That excited, huh?"

Roxas nodded, completely in a daze. Axel's expression didn't falter as he picked the younger boy up.

"Wha? Hey! Where are you taking me!?"

Axel didn't reply, using his foot to open the door to the bathroom and flinging him into the shower, turning the water on in one swift movement that it surprised the unsuspecting blond.

"What was that for!?" Roxas demanded.

"Like I said, I don't want to go that far with you just yet. So take care of yourself in here and not in the guest room. I only have a few sheets to spare."

Roxas was about to say something very catty when he noticed a rather prominent bulge in Axel's trousers. His lips curled into a smirk.

"What about you then, Mr. I Have Self-Control?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked down, then shrugged. "I'll go in after you. Or alternatively I could take care of it elsewhere…nah, I'll just wait. I can handle it."

He left the bathroom, leaving Roxas with the embarrassing task of ejaculating. Roxas shuddered, completely and utterly humiliated.

_Thank god Riku and Sora aren't here_, he prayed in silent thanks as the water continued to pound him from above.

* * *

When Roxas was finished with the bathroom, he had his head hung so that he wouldn't make eye contact with Axel. He felt so…used. He got changed in his room, pulling on his blue skin tight sweater and black cargo pants because he knew he wouldn't be going out today. He put his indoor flip-flops on before going to the kitchen to get a drink. Once he would do that, he would retreat to his bedroom, lock the door and draw. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. 

Too bad that Axel seemed to know exactly what Roxas was thinking. The red-head, now only clad in black skinny trousers that had a number of buckles and straps on them, the flies undone to show the white boxers he was wearing, came into the room, stretching out. His perfectly toned muscles clenched slightly. Roxas looked away, cursing himself.

"Geez Roxas, you don't have to be such a prude."

"Shut up," Roxas growled. Right now, he was not happy and feeling like he had been used. So much for Axel being such a cool guy in his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?!" Roxas snapped. "Teasing me and making me hope, just _hope_, that you like me enough to do that! And then you stop it right there! I don't know why, but I just feel like I've been used for your entertainment or something! Not you giving me all this bullshit about you helping me gain my self-confidence about my body!"

Axel peered at the younger boy, clearly annoyed.

"What do you want from me?" Axel glowered. "I'm trying to be nice to you but even that's not enough."

"Huh?"

"Look, when I said I was helping you gain some confidence about yourself, I meant it. When I said that I thought your chest is cute, I meant that. So I don't see why I'm getting this load of shit for trying to help someone that I do like. Next time, I won't bother."

Axel stalked off, giving off _I'm-pissed-off-so-watch-it_ vibes. Roxas felt a pang of guilt shoot up and down his body.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to smoke my lungs out on the balcony," Axel snapped, going to his room to get his much needed cigarettes. Roxas sighed, wanting the feeling to leave.

He hadn't realised that that had been Axel's way of helping. And at least Axel admitted to liking him this time. Maybe not to the same extent as Roxas, but hey, it was a start. He wasn't going to complain.

It was just that, Roxas really thought that would be it for him and innocence. He'd admit that maybe once or twice he had a close encounter but he had never actually done it. Nor had he had anyone feeling him up so gently as Axel had done. He just wanted more from the singer. He assumed it was because of those rare times Axel gave in to instinct and just did whatever his body wanted. It made Roxas just want it. He became greedy for those rare times.

Axel walked past, a black jacket now hanging off his shoulder, cigarette in mouth. He was still pissed off. Roxas didn't know what to do.

"Axel…"

"What?" Axel sighed, though it was obvious he was straining his voice.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I thought…"

"Well don't think next time. And don't read so much into what I do to and for you."

"I do appreciate it though. I guess I just didn't before because…because…"

_It never occurred to me that you didn't want to go that far possibly because of your past. It never occurred to me that you may actually like me so much more than you let on because you're so scared of getting your heart smashed again._

"Because I thought you were opening up to me at last…" Roxas finished lamely, knowing that his previous thoughts would probably send Axel in a macho rage. Axel just looked at him, smirking slightly as he realised that Roxas was being sincere.

"Like I said, don't look into it so much."

Roxas smiled quietly, turning away as Axel went to the balcony. Axel sighed, inhaling and exhaling the smoke deeply.

Ah, sweet sweet nicotine. How he loved it some days.

"Sorry, Rox," he murmured. "I can't let you in just yet. You'll just have to be patient and try to earn it."

He then smirked quietly to himself, taking yet another deep inhale of his 'candy'.

"Though, the way you were going back then, I wouldn't be surprised if you did manage to worm your way in somehow."

It was at that moment Riku and Sora came back in and announced -well, Sora announced- that they were an item.

_Oh…shit_, Axel thought in horror. Now he was going to get it from Yuffie.


	32. Old Wounds and Nocturnes

**A/N:** Here you go guys. Yet another update from yours truly, and an announcement I have to make. Due to the fact I've been getting reviews from chapters way, way, way back, I will stop answering to them (especially as two of them were really obnoxious and the other one I had no idea what s/he was talking about. Roxas wasn't in the first chapter? WTF?!) mostly to save myself from thinking too much and giving myself a headache (geez, I'm too like Leon. He most overthink himself into a migrane). I guess you can see the underlying rant in there, huh? OK, announcement over. Now I have to say a big huge THANK YOU! Thanks to you guys, M.A. has had over 30,000 hits! (cries) You're all so wonderful! And we've also landed on the 500 review marker! Pat yourselves on the backs! You've made me a very happy bunny (sprouts bunny ears and tail to make point)! OK, calming down now, time to reply to you guys who reviewed the last chapter (and not chapter 1/etc.!)  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: Well, I've given you the hint now. Don't forget, it's topsecret if you figure it out. If you reveal it to anyone, karma will get you! I mean it! lol  
_Lalaria Shamir_: Ah, I love slow-developing relationships. I find them so interesting. But I think I'll like it better when they're together. More of Axel's demons will probably come to play (being the evil witch that I am hee hee)  
_Niinella_: Roxas seems to get the brunt of Axel's teasing and sexual frustrations. It's funny. I think Axel gets a sick kick out of it.  
_Launch shinra_: (accepts cookies) lol don't worry, neither did I. I didn't even know that they were an old boy band from way back. But yeah, Roxas is getting a lot cuter by every chapter, while Axel's becoming more and more open about himself (around Roxas only) as well. If you do go to a convention, don't cosplay the first time around. Coming from my friend, you'll want to go normally for your first con so to get an idea of what's going on and get yourself familiarised with the settings. Oh, and research into the con you're going to. There's nothing more embarrassing then going to a con in a bought costume only to find that you're supposed to make the costume yourself. (I don't speak from experience. I speak from someone else's (shifty eyes))  
_Aryna.Tahashi_: If Yuffie ever catches wind of the development between Sora and Riku (and she will somehow). Axel's gonna get it in the neck from her.  
_iloveshiek21_: You're right about Axel having to snap at some point. Where and when is up in the air at the moment (aka, still haven't figured out when the first, proper Akuroku lemon is going to be)  
_Ally Montgomery_: True on all facts, but see above about Axel's opening up.  
_fullofmisery_: Someone know how to revive people from fainting? (fans you maniacally)  
_Demyx-KillingMeSoftly_: Thanks. Here's more. Glad to know that we have another fan on board (smiles)  
_phaz_: Expect more opening up from Axel later. He's cracking at the moment (and Yuffie will probably smash him open knowing her)  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: (smiles) Roxas can be one frustrated mutha about Axel.  
_Erinicole12_: Please, don't apologize (pats your head again) I can't give you more akuroku-ness just yet. But I can give you a zemyx moment (yes people, we're on a zemyx chapter)  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: True that. Now that three of the couples (well Cloud and Leon never needed encouraging. They were together from the start) are together now, Axel and Roxas are the ones I'm concentrating on (and then give some of the minor characters a relationship. There's one particular lady who's been serving her purpose well and so deserves a special someone) But yeah, Axel blowing up and pouncing on Roxas might not be too far away now.  
_Wondering Wolf_: Aww, any couple would make anyone's day, so don't say you fail at life. And well, Axel's just Axel. Mean and unpredictable. (not spastic friend like some of the other fictions I've read here. It's OK once in a while but not every two stories!)  
_stone01_: haha, good wordplay. But like you said, it'll all be worth it then end (incredible lemon anyone?)  
_shadowtailmon_: Maybe they should write a book like that. It would be invaluable to all other yaoi couples. lol  
_ONiONLADi777_: Axel's in the back now cowering. He doesn't want anyone (not even me) to come near him at the moment (but I will get him eventually mwah ha ha). I think Sora's gonna have to pay a lot of damage repairs if he has trashed it. But yeah, you're right, Axel seems to have a soft spot for Roxas (maybe because Roxas is really the only person he voluntarily opened up to). So who knows what could happen.  
_cherryblossom-demon_: (catches sea-salt ice cream (but nearly has a scare of dropping it)) mmmm, tasty. Thanks!  
_Lavender341_: Well, I'm crossing my fingers that I can make an incredible lemon (so the next couple of chapters might be filled with practice lemons just so I can get into the swing of it). If you get Axel/Roxas dreams, tell me. It'll mean I've done a good job. I think with Axel, I think he has some sort of underlining fear of -ahem- 'dirtying' Roxas since he himself had been ruined by Xaldin. I dunno. I haven't really thought it through. Actually, I have to say that for all his toughness, Axel seems to have quite credible deep fears. Anyway, I'm glad you're happy for Sora and Riku. They deserved it after the hell I made them go through.  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: Yuffie: definitely. Zack: It's a possibility. I don't want to base him on K from Gravi too much (so he may have to stay at the dojo and only come to visit from time to time)  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune_: Do both. Definitely do both. You don't get fried or ninja-ass-whooped.  
_Indie Rockin' Emo_: That she will. Sorry for the lime-y, lemon-y hybrid. Thought it was more appropriate XD Well, Roxy isn't working for it. Axel's just working at letting him in! Yuffie's reaction...well, it's scary to be honest.

Cookies to everyone for reading and reviewing! Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Old Wounds and Nocturnes**

A week had passed for Demyx and Zexion, now both completely at ease since the parents had come to accept Zexion. Heck, they were treating him like he was part of the family, something that had never happened before. To say that Demyx was thrilled was an understatement.

At the moment, Zexion was still sleeping in their room, snuffling at points. Demyx couldn't help but think it was entirely cute. He brushed the back of his hand against Zexion's face, watching him smile and try to follow the touch.

It was certainly an improvement from the first time Demyx and Zexion had met.

Zexion's eyes flickered open, looking up at Demyx's smiling face.

"Dem…? Wh-what time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

"Are you going to go for your run?"

"Yeah. I'll be back by seven, OK?"

"Don't get lost."

"Worried that someone will sweep me off my feet?"

Zexion laughed quietly, knowing full well that once Demyx loved someone, it would be difficult for anyone to make him turn his head to them. He closed his eyes again and attempted to fall back to sleep.

"Just don't be too long."

"You bet, Zex."

Demyx gave Zexion a small peck on the lips, padding out of the room as silently as he could so not to disturb the other sleeping residents in the house.

But Zexion couldn't fall back to sleep.

If he did, he'd be haunted by those images again. Being beside Demyx had stopped them. He curled up into a ball, hugging his knees tightly. His eyes screwed themselves shut as he remembered the pain, the excruciating pain.

_Why am I letting this get to me so much?_

Because his dad demanded for him to come home last night. Demyx didn't know that. And he didn't want his taller boyfriend to know either way. It was his problem that he would have to face, not his.

After all, wasn't ignorance bliss?

* * *

When Demyx had come back, he couldn't help but watch Zexion and his father debate over something in the newspaper while his mom was busy making her famous waffles, listening intently and giggling at times. This was because Umi Enkai, a keen debater in his younger years, had finally found a challenge in his cool beauty of a boyfriend, and Demyx couldn't help but think that this was just helping Zexion's appeal. He walked over, putting his hands on the shorter man's shoulders which made Zexion jump slightly before looking up and smiling at Demyx. The sitarist didn't know why but Zexion was always quite a jumpy person. 

Actually, there was a lot Demyx felt that he didn't know about his keyboardist. Zexion kept information about him and his home life secret.

All he knew was that he was an only child and that he had no mother.

"So what're we doing today Dem?" Zexion asked.

"Well, unless Mom wants some errands being done, I do know that one of my sitar strings need replacing so I want to sort that out today, if that's OK."

"That's fine with me. I was thinking of getting a piano book anyway."

"Oh so you noticed the piano in the living room?"

"It isn't that hard to spot."

"OK. To Sebastian's Music Store it is then!"

"Demy," Sirene quipped. "Do you mind stopping for groceries on the way there? It just makes more sense."

"Sure Mom," Demyx smiled brightly. Zexion blushed a little at the sight, unaware of the coos coming from Sirene Enkai. Demyx turned down to look at his darker boyfriend. "Wait for me, a'right? I don't think you want to get close to me while I'm all sweaty."

_Actually, I wouldn't mind in certain situations_, Zexion thought but there was no way he was going to voice this opinion. To do so would be stupid. Zexion was anything but.

"OK. Just be quick," Zexion answered, hoping that his original answer wasn't showing obviously. He didn't see Mrs. Enkai's knowing look being aimed at him.

* * *

Demyx stretched, whistling along with the birds that sang in the early morning, sitar singing along with him as it bounced on his back. They were taking a short cut to their destinations through the park, one of many dotted around the city. Zexion couldn't help but give a small smile at his taller boyfriend. 

"What's the smile for Zex?" Demyx asked. "Actually, what has gotten into you? You smile a lot more than you used to."

"Do you not like it?" Zexion asked.

"Nah. A smiling face suits you better anyway. I'm just curious. That's all."

Zexion leaned into Demyx, looking up with that one blue-purple eye that wasn't covered. "I'm just happy. So very happy. Maybe the happiest I ever been, thanks to you."

Demyx grinned, wrapping an arm around Zexion's shoulder.

"Aww, you don't need to say that."

_Yes I do_, Zexion thought. _You're the only one who makes the pain go away._

He clenched onto Demyx's hand tightly, releasing it quickly when he heard Demyx wince slightly.

"Ouch, you got a tight grip there Zex."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Demyx then stopped and turned his shorter slate-haired keyboardist to face him. "Is something wrong?"

Zexion looked up at his taller boyfriend, knowing the answer yet not wanting to reveal it.

"No." One word, one lie, one more guilt-devil to gnaw away at him. Zexion could live with it. "Nothing's wrong at all."

* * *

When they got back, it was nearing three o'clock. Now, usually something like grocery shopping and sitar stringing wouldn't take so long but they kind of got… distracted aka got the urge to make out in a very secluded place in the park. Mrs. Enkai just smiled at them winningly when they got back. 

"Sorry," Demyx mumbled, "We got…um…lost."

"That's OK. As long as you have my shopping, I'll let you two off the hook."

"Thanks," Demyx grinned, about to drag Zexion upstairs to continue what they had been doing.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Zexion!" Sirene yelped, remembering something. "You had a phone call. It was from your father."

Zexion froze, his eyes widened. _Oh god, oh god, oh god no! No he can't possibly be serious!_ He felt his knees weaken, felt an old wound begin to sting yet again. Demyx looked at him oddly.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked, raising a hand to touch his cheek.

"Don't!" Zexion flinched and knocked the hand away, shocked at himself for falling back into his old habits. He gave Demyx an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Demyx's brows furrowed. "Zex. My room. Now."

Zexion nodded but his legs just would not co-operate. Sirene looked at him with worry. "Zexion? What's the matter?"

Demyx then shook his head and sighed. "You drove me to do this Zexy."

"Uwaaah!" Demyx, defying the preconception of him not looking that strong, picked Zexion up in bridal style with ease. Demyx then threw a cheesy grin at his mom. "Be right back. Just gonna sort him out."

"Play nice," Mrs. Enkai sighed, going through her shopping. She knew that Demyx would get whatever was bothering his boyfriend out of him. It was a trait he had picked up from her. Demyx would've given her a thumbs up but Zexion was thrashing a bit so he didn't want to let go right now. Instead, he dashed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and got to his room, dumping Zexion on the bed and pinning him down, hands above the gothic beauty's head. Zexion looked at him as if he had sprouted another head.

"Please tell me what the hell is going on," Demyx demanded. "And no lying, OK?"

Zexion looked away, ignoring the pain his shoulders were in, ignoring the jabbing feel at the small of his back. But all those places he had been hit, stabbed with a broken bottle, kicked and even slammed against the wall were beginning to ache so much. Demyx seemed to notice this and let go of Zexion, not leaving his place though.

"I…I can't really…"

"Zex, if you don't tell me, how is this relationship going to work?" Demyx asked gently. Zexion looked up at him. "Relationships are built on trust. If I can't trust you, what's the point?"

Zexion just stared at him, that big blue-purple eye looking at him. He then sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. Just get off me."

"Ah! Right!" Demyx crawled off, letting the shorter man room to get up. Zexion brushed away the hair that covered his other eye, both eyes settling on Demyx's patient face.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget? You made it clear you didn't want to be touched."

Zexion looked away at that point, looking ashamed of some great secret he had just told. "Well, I never told you guys what really happened." Demyx leaned in expectantly, preparing himself for the worst. "I only told you part of the truth. I didn't fall down the stairs per se, even though I had in the past. But that was because…because…"

Zexion couldn't do it. He couldn't say it. He looked at Demyx, who was looking at him, his ocean-coloured eyes encouraging him to tell him, to let out all the bottled up pain and misery. Zexion squeezed his eyes shut as he turned away again.

"Because my father…the only person who took care of me…would beat me regularly."

Demyx's eyes widened. He had imagined that Zexion had pissed someone off or something like that (because quite frankly, there had been times where someone had to protect Zexion when he mouthed off someone who was ten times stronger than he was) but he had never, could never, imagine Zexion being beaten up day after day, bruises never seeming to cease appearing. Zexion continued. He was on a roll and very little could stop him.

"He blamed me for my mother's death but he refused to let anyone else of my family take care of me. He cut off all ties so now I don't even know if I even have grandparents. If I did something 'wrong', like get in his way or hide his beer for his own health, he would hurt me. He wouldn't stop, not even if I begged him for my life. I was so sure that he would kill me one day."

"Zexion…" Demyx started, but unable to continue because there were no words he could possibly say. Zexion turned around and lifted his black shirt, showing a huge circular scar at the small of his back. Demyx's breath sharply held.

"That's where he stabbed me with a broken bottle. He was particularly angry that day and it didn't help that I was late from school. So he took it out on me as soon as I got home. He only stopped…when he heard mother's song…"

Demyx reached out to touch the swollen scar, drawing a circle with his finger. "Her song…that's what inspired me to play piano and then go onto the keyboard. It was an escape from all the pain and suffering he inflicted on me. It made me feel…like she was there."

"What was the song called?" Demyx asked quietly. Zexion turned back, tears in his eyes. Demyx grabbed him, pulling the crying man close to him and whispering quiet words of comfort.

"Nocturne No.2 in E flat," Zexion muttered.

"Huh?"

"That's the song. My mother used to play it a lot when she was alive. Then I started to. It…it would make my father stop. He'd just break down and cry whenever I played it. It was the only time I was…ever safe. Like she was watching over me."

He buried his face into Demyx. "He's been demanding me to come home. But I don't want to. I don't want to go back. If he knows about me and you, he'll kill me for sure."

"He won't," Demyx said firmly. "Because I won't let you go back into the hands of that madman. You can count on that."

Zexion looked up, finally being able to smile. He could trust Demyx. The sitarist never went back on his word.

"I know it sounds weird coming from a pacifist like me but, if anyone hurts you, I'll break their neck. Somehow, someway, I'll do it."

"Demyx…"

"Yeah?"

"You can barely throw a punch as it is."

"Hey! I'm trying to be romantic here!"

"I know. I'm just stating the obvious." Zexion snuggled up closer to Demyx, taking in his scent. "You're more of a lover than a fighter. And that's perfectly fine with me. As long as you can help take the pain away, you don't have to lay a hand on anyone just for my sake to make it better."

Demyx ruffled Zexion's hair affectionately, pressing his lips and nose into it.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Could you play it for me? I never heard it before."

Zexion immediately understood what Demyx was talking about. "Of course."

Zexion stood up, still holding Demyx by the hand. He had a peaceful smile on his face, all his troubles and fears lifted off his shoulders. "Come on. Let's see if I can still play it."

* * *

**E/A/N:** Nocturne No.2 in E flat was a piece that I randomly chose on a download site. And it fitted so well with Zexion's past that even I think you guys should listen to it. I'm pretty sure it's in iTunes so you can have a demo. It's beautiful. Really beautiful.

Right, Cleon next. Hope you guys are prepared for it.


	33. Voices of the Mountain

**A/N:** Haaaa... you have to excuse me. I'm trying to relax before I have to move things out of one of the apartments we own tomorrow. So you know, writing, perfecting my drawing skills (I'm so happy with what I've drawn. Nothing from MA however. It's just an orginal work.) Anyway, I have actually thought of a way to end MA (but it's a long way away so it'll probably change) but I also have a plan for a sequel (Oh dear god, I remember this line from way way back. Ah...good times) but whether I actually do it is the question. So yeah, loads of forward planning as of late. So, time to answer you guys:  
_leod:_ Hmm...that's not a bad idea. Though I might use it for later, there's a chance that I may use it for MA's sequel if I get around to it. It all depends really on how smoothly it goes. So thanx :)  
_Niinella_: I have to say, I really love Zexion and Demyx at the moment. They're just too cute for words! But then again, that could change. I have to say...their chapter was an absolute pain to write. I ended up writing this chapter while it was still unfinished and I very nearly finished this one before it. I don't know why. Maybe the trauma Cloud's going through is interesting.  
_Zakell_: Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy this update.  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: You've had your hint. So I can't tell you what it is because I want it to be a surprise. But like I said, if you do figure it out, say nothing on it!  
_iloveshiek21_: If only Demyx's eyes had that much power. lol  
_shadowtailmon_: lmao will do.  
_ONiONLADi777_: Well, I couldn't be graphic. After Sora's rape, my stomach couldn't handle it. But Demyx would just make anything from a traumatic past to a booboo feel better. I so like how I make Demyx the happy-go-lucky spirit to brighten up anyone's day (even though I hate him on KH2 at the moment. (pouts) Weak fighter my ass)  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: It's all building up between them. Here's your dose of Cleon. Hope you enjoy it!  
_Conductor of Darkness_: Yeah, depressing...yet Demyx seems to be there to make it seem a lot brighter (then again...Demyx never seems to be unhappy) Though it could go up or down from here.  
_Wondering Wolf_: Thanks. I dunno, I guess I have my Zexion moments (actually, if people meet me for the first time, I'm a bit more like Zex). Also, I kind of gave Zex an exaggerated version of my experience at primary school so I kind of relate to him (trust me, 11 year old kids are brutal, especially if you're the youngest (by 11 months), the smallest and the easiest to pick on) But yeah, completely agree with you. I hate it when people don't explain as to why the character is like that. It's the reason why I'm not particularly fond of FF8. It's like Squall's behaviour is merely explained by the fact he had a rough childhood and nothing more.  
_phaz_: Well, Zexion had been going home to his place before he got together with Demyx, so his dad's bound to have found out about what Zexion does at uni. That, and I guess if he knows the name, he can go to the local phone book. (Yellow Pages or whatever it's called)  
_hanakitsunechan7_: Well, not quite a battle. We are getting there though. Whether I get it to be worthy of being called an action packed event is quite another thing. (accepts peanut butter cookies)  
_Lavender341_: Haha, yeah I know what you mean. I adore Sirene. She's kind of like the woman who would love her son no matter what his sexual preference (which should be mandatory in my opinion! I hate it when you hear stories about parents disowning their children because they like the same sex!) and doesn't really mind of what he does with his partner (as long as he doesn't make a mess) I haven't really done much for Umi though. I'm going to have to do something for him. (hmm...but what?...hmm...)  
_Aryna.Tahashi_: Poor Zexy indeed. I'm glad you liked the song.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: Yep. Zex's dad beats him. I don't think I'll give him the grace of a name (bullies don't deserve one in my opinion) but anyway, thanks for saying that you liked it.  
_Erinicole12_: I feel bad for Zex. I feel terrible for Cloud. He must think I hate him or something.  
_stone01_: Same here, but I like classical either way. Helps me relax just before an exam.  
_Demyx-KillingMeSoftly_: Here's more lol  
Kiki Lelsissia: How could he do that? Here's the answer. Drunk. But yeah, Zex's dad is a bastard with no right to existance. But Demy's there to pick Zexy up.  
_heybabysosad_: EEEEP! Don't kill me! Here's the update!  
_Blaze Moonlight_: It's going to get even more sweetly angst in the coming chapters (I feel as if their part of the Winter Vacation Arch is going to end first before everyone else)  
_strawberyla_: EEEEEP! (I must be a magnet to these yaoi-fangirls. Ha! I made a pun with the title! Go me!)  
_cherryblossom-demon_: (Zexy feels loved but Demy is giving you evil eyes) Bad Demy! Bad! Let the fangirl hug the emo! (**Demyx Puppy Eye Extreme V.5**) And no I'm not going to fall for the Puss in Boots act!  
_Indie Rockin' Emo_: Well, I have made it up for you for the near-lemon in Chapter 31. As for how I keep getting these chapters...um...hyperactive imagination and extreme empathy that I end up feeling every blow the characters are feeling (main reason why I found writing about Sora's rape so hard. I actually ended up believing that it was real and crying a lot. Also main reason I won't do character deaths) I dunno. I guess I'm born with super powers or something.

As to the rest of you who reviewed the first couple of chapters, you need to catch up quickly. I really would like to talk to you guys but I need you to be on the same page as me, otherwise (pokes head) I get confused. I'm quite dumb sometimes. Anyways, cookies to everyone who's read and reviewed! Please read, review and enjoy! OH! RATED M ALERT! IT'S AN EARLY ONE!

* * *

**Voices of the Mountain**

Morning, as Cloud looked out to the mountain again. Today was the day that the ceremony started, and he, Zack and the other candidates' journeys began. Cloud shuddered, dreading it.

He had climbed the mountain when he and Zack were little but he had his father guiding him by the hand. His father wasn't here anymore. He died fighting a powerful beast that lived on the mountain. Since then, Cloud had a respectful fear of the mountain and everything that lived closely to its vicious nature. Mt. Niebel was notorious for taking more lives than the last epidemic of a killer disease.

He felt an arm wrap around him, taking great comfort that he still had one shining ray of hope for survival. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have Leon with him.

"You sure about this?" Leon whispered, resting his head on the blond man's shoulder.

"I have to try my best," Cloud answered. "I'm not doing this for grandfather or the dojo. I'm doing this for me. If the only way of me getting out of this is to fight my way through and hope for the best, then so be it."

"You sure that's not a bit over-confident?" Leon teased, trying to lighten the mood up but failing miserably. Cloud did appreciate the attempt though.

"Leon…don't change."

"Promise."

Leon then guided Cloud's face to be closer to his own. "Though seeing as we're not supposed to be seen interacting in such an 'unholy' way, quick goodbye-and-good-luck make out while no one's looking?"

Cloud was beginning to blush. "Leon, really. Can't you just-"

"Like you said, we have no idea if this could be your last day or not. So I want you to go knowing that I care about you, OK?"

Cloud was left speechless. First of all, he knew that Leon could be quite…difficult about expressing his emotions but this whole scenario was definitely showing a more loving side to Leon.

"Leon…"

Leon silenced him with a passionate kiss, grey eyes watching Cloud lazily. Cloud's eyes drooped, not quite closing, the blue becoming shrouded with lust. Leon's hands moved down Cloud's yukata, finding a way under the soft cotton.

"Leon," Cloud mewled as they broke off. His head dropped back onto Leon's shoulder as a deep blush flushed on his cheeks. "Not now."

Leon didn't seem to have heard him. His hands were playing with the blond's nipples, making them pert and just so hard it was unbearable. Cloud gasped, trying to stop anything coming from his mouth rise with volume.

"Leon, please…I…can't…"

"Yes you can," Leon whispered, his voice low. Gods, Cloud could not resist it when Leon was in sexy-mode. "You've proven that you're perfectly capable of this."

Cloud could feel his cock harden. It always happened when Leon did this. And he knew exactly what was coming.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. Already hard and all I did was play with your nipples and a kiss."

"Sh-shut up! We shouldn't even be doing this!"

"Too bad. Once you're hard, it has to be taken care of. You don't calm down that easily."

Cloud knew that, and he also knew that once Leon had his eye on something, it was very hard to get him off track. He tried to tell Leon to close the sliding door at least but his voice was wracked with soft moans.

"Leon…close…door…now…please…"

Leon understood, only using a hand to close the door quickly. The room was now completely segregated from the rest of the dojo. No one could look in. Cloud had told him that from a young age, everyone had been taught to ignore the rooms that were closed off as it usually meant something very private was being done. That meant they wouldn't be disturbed. Leon's hands trailed further down, wrapping around Cloud's hardening member. Cloud gasped and bucked, now unable to control his body.

"Le…on…you…bastard…"

"Why thank you," Leon grinned wolfishly, squeezing and rubbing his hand along it, and relishing the reactions his blond was making. Cloud's pants were quickening, his hips were rolling faster to keep up with Leon's rhythm. His hands that had been laying idle at first fumbled with his yukata's belt, trying to untie it so that he wouldn't make a sticky mess on the inside of it. Leon smirked.

"Such a dirty boy, aren't you?"

"Shut up you pervert! I don't even know why I'm letting you do this!"

"Because you love me," Leon whispered in reply. Cloud could only throw his head back and let out a strangled moan.

"Leon…please…stop that…nnnnn!"

"Why?"

"Because…I'm….gonna…ah!"

Cloud shivered, the sense of relief sweeping through him. He felt a kiss being pressed on his neck, a slight grin forming on his lover's lips. Leon brought his hand up to inspect the sticky reward. Cloud blushed, not believing that he had allowed Leon to have his way at the most inconvenient time.

"Well, now that you're done, I guess this means it's-" He was interrupted by the sound of a gong. Cloud stiffened.

"What now?" Leon muttered irratibly.

"I'm going to be late for it if we hang around here for longer," Cloud explained, fixing his yukata quickly. Leon sighed, loosening his own a bit so to cool off. Cloud looked at his brunet lover. "I think you better leave. I need to get changed."

"Getting self-concious?"

"No. Just know that you're going to take advantage of me being half dressed."

Leon narrowed his eyes with annoyance. "You know me too well." He then sighed, wrapping his arms around Cloud, hugging him tightly. "We'll continue this later. When you come back."

"You have a lot of faith in me."

"I have to," Leon whispered. He was silent for a while before breathing three words that he had never really said. Three words that Cloud had to find whenever Leon said something like 'I trust you' or 'I believe in you'.

"I love you."

Cloud turned to face Leon, disbelief written in his deep eyes. They quivered slightly, tears beginning to form. Leon cocked an eyebrow slightly confused. "Cloud?"

The younger blond retreated into Leon quickly, embracing him tightly around his waist, trying to hide his tears. Leon smiled, wrapping his arms just as tightly.

"Don't let go of me," Cloud whispered. "Not just yet."

"I won't."

* * *

Cloud stood in line with the other candidates, Zack on his right. His cousin gave him a reassuring wink, turning then to grin at Aerith who was standing with the other occupants of the dojo, holding Marlene's hand tightly. Leon was with her. Cloud couldn't bear to face him. 

"Sephiroth Kurotenshi. You will ring the bell two long times and three short times."

Yes, unfortunately for Cloud, Sephiroth was indeed a candidate for succession, mainly because of his great strength and power, not for his other 'qualities'. As far as things went, Zack and Cloud were the favourites, Cloud being the top choice for succeeding.

"Zack Fair. You will ring the bell one long time and two short times."

The bell in question was up in the temple in the mountains. Only three would make it. Once the bell rang three times in succession to announce different candidates' arrival, the candidates who didn't make it will have to return to the dojo. Cloud took a deep breath, the last person to be given his information.

"Cloud Strife. You will ring the bell three long times. Now get moving, all of you."

They didn't need any second bidding, but Cloud made sure to 'accidentally' bump into his grandfather on his way out, mantle fluttering in the breeze. His sword clunked behind his back. Before he completely disappeared from view, he turned to see Leon. The man, still in his yukata waved slightly, trying to hold a strong figure but Cloud knew, he just knew, that there was a hesitance, a sadness, beneath the strong actions.

But they both had to be strong through this. Leon had already done a lot for Cloud to help him. Now it was Cloud's turn to return the favour.

He was going to survive this no matter what.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as large birds of prey circled above him. Cloud snorted, annoyed at the buzzards. He had his gloved hand at the ready just in case one of them decided to be brave and swoop down on him. He took a look around his surroundings, feeling agitated. 

"Argh, I feel like I'm going in circles," he growled, wiping the sweat from his brow. He took a seat on a flat boulder nearby, crossing his leg over and chewing his gloved thumb in thought. This was the problem when he opted to train outside of Niebelheim. He had no chance of knowing if the paths had changed or not.

"Hey cuz. Why the long face?"

This was the other annoying part. Zack sometimes appeared. For goodness sakes, he should already be at the temple. He knew the mountain like the back of his hand. And if he wasn't there, it was giving Sephiroth the chance. And Sephiroth as the dojo leader would be just unbearable.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about the dojo's future rather than me?" Cloud snapped.

"Meh, I was the only one who decided to stay in Niebelheim. It works to my advantage. And anyway, I'm following you because I was wondering if you needed help."

Cloud snorted. "I don't need help. You know, I could just fail this and go home. That's all I want to do right now."

"But you don't want to, do you?" Zack teased. Cloud pouted and looked away with frustration. "See. It's in your blood. You have to do your best, no matter what."

Cloud didn't answer. Zack grinned. "So…you need help? I don't mind leading you along on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You absolutely have to do your best. No holding back no matter what."

Cloud looked at his cousin, considering this. He could just give it up, go home but always have the guilt of knowing that he hadn't done his best like he had promised himself to do in front of Leon. Or, he could do his best, try to find the temple with a little help from Zack and then go through the whole ceremony. At the end of the day, the dojo's future was at stake. Zack had to become the next leader, no matter what.

"Fine. You win. Lead on."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"Why do you want me to get past this test so badly anyway?"

"Because Cloud…" Zack turned back to face him, a grin plastered on his face. "I want to fight you. I won't kill you, I won't ask you to commit suicide, but please, I just wanna see how I match up against you."

Cloud blinked. "What? Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on now, someone's bound to smell a rat at some point."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I messed up some of the paths."

"Zack!"

"What?"

* * *

As the rocks began to lessen into crumbling pillars, the night sky drew in. Cloud looked up wearily at the sky. So far, they had been lucky not to have been attacked by any beasts on their way up. After all, the mountain was as dangerous as it was beautiful, it's vicious nature home to many creatures that would harm unsuspecting hikers. 

"Almost there Cloud," Zack called back, nearly breaking into a run. Cloud jogged behind him, sword clanking in place.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that there hasn't been a creature that once attacked us?"

"Ah well, I kinda learned the patterns they make. Night time's the best time to get the temple at this point. All the beasts are making their way down the mountain because it gets cold up here."

"Will we be OK?"

"Yeah," Zack answered. "If we leave early in the morning, we should be able to find our prospective beasts and get back to the dojo no problem. Oh look, there it is."

The old rickety temple was now in view, Mt Niebel still rising behind it. Cloud looked up and down, feeling sorry for the person who had to climb up the mountain to the summit to find a particular beast the next day. He pursed his pale lips, realising that Leon might be over-thinking and over-worrying himself into a migraine now.

"What's up?" Zack asked.

"The sky," Cloud answered wearily. "Let's just ring the bell and get to sleep. Aerith might be worrying about you."

"And Leon about you."

"Huh? What're you-?"

"I might think of dumb plans and can be an idiot sometimes, but I'm not stupid. I do know about you and Leon."

Cloud was silent. _Oh dear…if he's figured it out, grandfather will…Oh god. Leon please don't do anything stupid down there!  
_

"Kind of funny that Leon figured out that I knew but didn't say anything to you. Hmm…I wonder why he did that?"

"Eh?! OK, what else do you know that I don't?!"

"Not a lot more. I just know that you and Leon are together and screwing each other senseless. I also understand that the reason that you didn't want to do this whole ceremony was because you didn't want to lose him. That's why I'm saying I'm not going to kill you or ask you to commit suicide, just as long as I can fight you."

"But why?"

"I want to prove to everyone that I'm just as capable as you are."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed Cloud?" Zack asked, arching an eyebrow. They were standing right in front of the temple now, Zack's foot close to the door. "Ever since we were kids, we've been compared. I might've been stronger, but you showed the most promise, the best leadership skills, you had more commitment than me. You were doing so much better than I was. I just got sick of being compared."

_Oh…that's right…Zack was always ignored by grandfather. Hardly anyone paid any attention to him if he got something right._

"So you see, if I can fight you, if I can beat you, it'll prove to everyone that they shouldn't judge people just because how fast they're making progress. Am I wrong thinking that?"

"No…"

"Great. So we have ourselves a deal. Now let's go announce our arrival, shall we."

Zack bounded into the temple, running towards the old brazen bell at the back. Cloud looked at it, still trying to understand why Zack, the eldest of them, had been so disregarded as a strong successor. Zack banged the bell, letting it echo through the mountain air.

* * *

Leon was leaning on a post under the covered path, looking at the mountain. He hadn't left the position for a long time now. Aerith had to bring food and water to him just to make sure that Leon wouldn't starve himself to death. The older man had proved to be a stubborn individual who could go on without food for weeks at a time if he was determined enough to get through a particular problem with the computers back at the university. Aerith had made it her mission to make sure Leon didn't. 

"How long does it take to get to some temple?" Leon grunted, clearly irritated at the lack of results.

Aerith sighed, understanding how Leon was feeling. "Just give them a little more time. I'm sure they know what they're doing. They could just have been set back for some reason."

As soon as she finished that sentence, one long bang and two short bashes echoed in the air. It was so loud, everyone had come out of their rooms to see what the racket was.

"That was Zack, right?!"

"It is! That's his call!"

"He made it! Zack made it!"

Aerith sighed with relief. Leon looked at her, forcing a smile on his face. "I'm so glad that he did," Aerith smiled gently. "I was so worried that he…"

She was interrupted again when the bell was rung, but it was three long melodious rings. A huge cheer erupted.

"Cloud made it too!"

"Told you he would do it."

"Shut up!"

Leon closed his eyes and nodded his head, hiding the happy smile. "Thank the lord..." He looked up to the mountain, wondering if Cloud was going to be OK up there. "See you soon."

* * *

Cloud slept soundly, curling up next to his cousin like he had done in childhood, comforted by Zack's loud snores. Zack only did this if he had been working hard but it also signalled that it was going to be a pain in the ass waking him up in the morning. 

But he really wanted to curl up next to Leon. As far as he was concerned, the sooner this whole thing was over, the better.

Zack moved position, ending up kicking Cloud awake. Cloud winced, rubbing his shin to comfort the pain. When he looked up, his mouth dropped and his stomach flipped.

_No way…NO FUCKING WAY!_

Illuminated like some pale ghost by the mountain moonlight, Sephiroth Kurotenshi stood.

"Good evening Cloud."

_What did I do to deserve this?!_


	34. Moonlight Thoughts

**A/N:** Phew. Well, I'm back, but this will be the last time I'll be here for about a week. Going to Italy. And eat my fill of pizza and ice cream while I'm there (teehee). Though the fact that my dad still has control over the family computer means that I can't use the scanner. I had something for you guys to say thanks for reading MA. Now you're going to have to wait for it (pouts. Damn father). Either way, time to reply to reviews. And first, even though I have promised not to reply to earlier reviews, I haven't heard from this person for a long time so I'll just say thanks to _Evil Genius of the COCA_ and encourage her to catch up! Oh and (glomp!) Now, are regular review replies:  
_Launch shinra_: Well, now that we know for certain that Zack has no intention of killing Cloud, now we have to worry if it's gonna be Sephiroth or Zack to be worried about (or maybe not have Cloud fight at all) I honestly haven't figured it out yet.  
_Kai Sakamoto_: Well, they are cousins. Family has to stick together and all that jazz...but can we be sure that it isn't a trick Zack used? (coughyescoughcough)  
_Ally Montgomery_: One can only hope that that will be the outcome (and it probably will)  
_almost.arwen_: well, I don't remember cupcakes being offered. And er, sorry about the brain explosion. Lot to take in if you start late I guess haha.  
_Heaven is Drunk_: (glomp) This is what happens when your mind is so wrapped up in a story. You write fast, you update fast (taps head). As for my teasing...well, let's just say it's the way of the seme to tease his uke (no, I'm not a guy! I'm just being hypothetical)  
_Demyx-KillingMeSoftly_: Yes Sepiroth! (evil cackle) Here's the update!  
_Niinella_: Sephiroth...a good guy? (laugh) That'll be the day. He's too good and being the bad guy! (Offical Best Video Game Villian Ever)  
_Zakell_: (looks at you as if you've sprouted another head)...em...I have no comments to that suggestion. But hey, thanks for reading.  
_phaz_: Even I, the queen of cliffhangers aka cliffhanger whore, thought that was quite an evil cliffhanger to leave you guys on. So I'm going to be nice to you guys. And good luck with your examms!  
_fullmetalguitar_: I don't think he got the chance...or he was momentarily stunned by Cloud's ethereal beauty (flowery background). Um, yeah, one of those two.  
_shadowtailmon_: nothing like a family cuddle to lighten the mood. And nothing like an evil pervert to ruin it.  
_ONiONLADi777_: You're about to find out where certain shonen-ai club members are in this chapter. And yep, I am. I'm having timing difficulties with Demyx (seriously, what boss puts a timer on themselves and then it's game over if you don't smash up a couple of water clones?! Seriously, that's whacked!) But you're right. I think the last Zemyx chapter was a sort of nod to the fact that Demyx could probably kick some serious ass if he got angry enough.  
_Lavender341_: Ah, the 'don't open closed doors' policy... a policy rarely used by my own parents. But hey, now we know for certain that Zack isn't into all that traditional stuff. It's Sephy we have to worry about.  
_strawberyla_: Not while Zack's around is Cloud gonna get raped...provided that he wakes up. How do I write chapters so fast. Over-active imagination and an aim to study English when I go to university. That, and super-empathy.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: Same answer as above and thanks :)  
fullofmisery: lol  
_Wondering Wolf_: Lol. Don't worry, I didn't wear myself out too much from the move. But now I have a bunch of cockery in my possession for when I leave home. Geez, how lucky am I? (coughthanksforremindingmehowoldIamparentscough)  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Well, I don't know if I can promise you anything not disgusting and dishonouring from Sephiroth now or in future but I can promise you Sephy bashing.  
_hanakitsunechan7_: Blood? What blood? (Looks around frantically but is keeping innocent) Soon though, I promise. I still haven't figured out where Cloud and Leon's story is going to go just yet. And yep, we now know that Leon has given up the tough guy act and just admits the 143. heehee  
_Erinicole12_: I have to admit, that was a pretty good lemon wasn't it. I think I can improve upon on it though. What doesn't need improving is the closeness Zack and Cloud feel to each other. That, I think, has been sorted out quite nicely.  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: Definitely sums up the situation very nicely.  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: Be my guest (Sephiroth is looking at me oddly. Rabid mob of fangirls push him off the mountain)  
_Conductor of Darkness_: NO! THE EYES! THE EYES! and plushie! And don't worry, he's gonna make it.  
_stone01_: Soon. He will awaken soon.  
_Indie Rockin' Emo_: Well, quick background story: the dojo has a number of possible successors, both family and non-family members. Sephiroth is a possible candidate for his strength and level-headedness. All candidates are chosen for a particular quality. I guess, we've had our depressing moments for Cloud and Leon...for now.

Right, so cookies to everyone who's read and reviewed. Please read, review and enjoy this update. Though I think this maybe a bit all over the place since we're not concentrating on just one area...

**

* * *

Moonlight Thoughts**

"…_And another thing!_"

Axel sighed, flicking through his book while Yuffie carried on over the phone. Riku walked in, puzzled to see Axel holding the phone away from his ear and reading a book at the same time. He waved to grab Axel's attention. The singer looked up.

"Who?" Riku mouthed.

"Yuffie," he replied. "She miraculously found a signal."

"Oh."

"_ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME KASAI!_" Yuffie screeched down the line.

"Loud and clear," Axel droned, but mouthed to Riku, "Can I kill Sora?"

"No!"

"_Put me on loudspeaker!_" Yuffie demanded.

"Why?"

"_Do it or else I'll sick fangirls on ya!_"

Axel sighed, putting the phone onto loudspeaker.

"_Hi Riku_," Yuffie said sweetly. "_Congrats on getting the boy of your dreams._"

"Er thanks," Riku said hesitantly.

"_So anyway, the next item on the agenda, Christmas and New Year. What are we going to do?_"

"Doesn't Leon usually decide on these things?" Riku asked. Axel was still reading his book, acting totally indifferent.

"_Yeah but I haven't been able to reach him. He's not answering his phone and neither is Cloud._"

"Probably screwing each other senseless," Axel muttered lowly.

"_So it's up to us to decide what's what. We'll just have to fill those two in when they finally decide to check their messages._"

"OK, fine. What do you have in mind?"

"_Well let's see. I can get out of Wutai like two days before Christmas. Nami's the same according to her. And seeing how six out of the fourteen of us are staying in Radiant Garden, and four of you are at Axel's, how about we go there?_"

"There is no way in hell that you are going to use my place," Axel snorted.

"_Aww! Why?_"

"Remember the last time we had a get together you trashed Leon's place? And he made us clean it until it was completely spotless?"

"_Oh don't worry about that. I'm not going to go as far as getting you all drunk enough to agree to do an orgy. I learned my lesson last time. I'm just gonna keep it sweet and innocent…and get the evidence photographed!_"

"Still not convinced," Axel muttered.

"I am not letting you photograph me and Sora in perverted positions when we've only just started going out," Riku said firmly.

"_Innocent Riku, innocent. It will just be hugs and kisses, OK? No sexual positions at all._"

Riku pursed his lips, his eyes pleading with Axel. The red-head understood.

"Sorry Yuffie. I'm still saying no."

"_Meanies! When I ask for something so little from you when I have never asked for anything much from you all, and you treat me like some criminal! What kind of house do I live in?!_" Yuffie sobbed dramatically. Axel and Riku, sighing in union. "_Though failing that, I could just show Roxy and Sor-Sor those pictures…_"

"You wouldn't dare?!" Riku shrieked.

"_You looked so cute in that costume, __**Rika.**_"

"Fine. If it's going to stop the sob story and the blackmail, then you can have it your way," Axel sighed in defeat.

"_Oh thank you Axel! You won't be sorry for this!_"

"Much," Axel mouthed silently, getting a smile from Rika- er, Riku.

"_OK! I'll go tell everyone else then! See you at Christmas! Chuu!_"

Yuffie hung up on them, leaving Axel and Riku to look at each other.

"Burn those pictures as soon as we get them Rika?" Axel asked.

"Definitely, Axelette."

Then their thoughts turned onto something that bothered them. "Leon hasn't answered his phone?" Riku mused. "I hope he and Cloud are OK."

* * *

Cloud was anything but OK at this point. The blond swordsman was looking up at the silver-haired swordsman with a mixed expression of fear and hatred. 

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"I said 'Good evening Cloud'. Are you still that sleepy?"

Cloud was on the verge of screaming 'You shouldn't even be here you pig' but kept his tongue firmly clamped between his teeth. He had learned from experience that you had to be very careful with what you said and did around Sephiroth.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be ringing the bell then."

"What do you plan to do with the dojo if you're named the successor?" Cloud asked quietly. Sephiroth turned around, giving his an eerie smile.

"Quite simple. Improve the training regime and further our expertise into other fields."

Cloud shuddered. He could only imagine what the silver-haired man meant. He then stood up, feeling Sephiroth's presence loom over him. He was too close. But First Tsugiri was on the floor. He took its holster off so that he could sleep more comfortably.

"I've heard you wanted to give the sword up. Are you doing that for yourself, or for that nobody lover of yours?"

"Firstly, Leon is not a nobody or whatever other insult you call him. And I'm giving up the sword for me. I don't feel happy holding it. I feel like I put everything I care for in danger because I hold one. And why does it matter to you so much?!"

"All that talent being wasted…such a shame. That's why I must become the leader…"

Cloud backed off, finding himself against the wall with Sephiroth covering him, preventing any way of escape.

"I must become leader to keep you here…my cute little Cloud."

Sephiroth's hand glided towards the hem of Cloud's turtleneck sleeveless jumper, hand going up it. Cloud bit down on his lip, shuddering. He attempted to kick him but Sephiroth already had his good leg pinned.

"I know your weak points Cloud. I might never have penetrated you, but you loved me enough to have me swallow you whole. I know how to get you properly aroused."

Cloud felt himself beginning to get harder. Damn, Sephiroth did know his weak points. But it felt so wrong. It wasn't Leon doing this!

"Stop it!" he croaked. "My body is only supposed to be touched by Leon!"

"Your mouth is saying that but I think your body is saying differently."

Cloud tried to suppress a squeak of pain as he felt his nipple being tweaked sharply. The flesh hardened under Sephiroth's harsh touch.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Cloud yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't," a new voice interrupted, "consider your life forfeited."

"Zack!" Cloud exclaimed, overjoyed to see that his cousin had one of the numerous amount of kunai on him pointed at Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth sighed.

"Fine."

"You ring that bell and if I see you touch even a hair on my baby cousin, you can kiss your ass goodbye," Zack threatened, pushing Sephiroth away with merely the tip of the kunai. The silver-haired man glared at the jet-black-haired swordsman, treading towards the bell and ringing it. Cloud slumped onto the floor, thankful that he had been saved. Zack kneeled down.

"He didn't hurt you, right?"

"Just tried to get me aroused enough that he could probably have his way."

"Huh?"

"You do not want to know."

"Right. I won't ask."

Zack helped his cousin up, taking him back to the futons they had laid out earlier on. Zack shot Sephiroth a glare.

"You stay on that side of the room," he ordered, pointing at the left wall. "If you come anywhere near us, you'll become a silver-haired porcupine. Got it?"

"Crystal," Sephiroth muttered, getting a futon prepared. Zack gave him one last intimidating stare before turning his attention on Cloud.

"You just get to sleep, a'right? I'll keep watch on you."

"Thanks," Cloud murmured. He looked at the full moon before closing his eyes, comforted by the arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder.

_I wonder if everyone else is OK?_

* * *

Zexion was looking at the same moon, pondering on what was going to happen in future; his and Demyx's future. It troubled him. 

For one, if his father had managed to find his book of telephone numbers that he had secreted, then there was the chance that he could just come charging here and disturb the peace. And he knew what he was capable of. Especially when drunk. He had the scar and bruises to prove it.

"If that ever happens…I don't know what I'd- hey!"

The sleeping form of Demyx had subconsciously grabbed Zexion by the waist and dragged him down into bed.

"Zexy…" he muttered sleepily. "Worry to much and you'll get wrinkles early…"

"Wrinkles are not the issue here!" Zexion snapped, slowly realising that Demyx was talking in his sleep. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

_He's got such cute habits_, he thought. _I wonder if he knows he sleep-talks._

He closed his blue-purple eyes, going through the same scenario over and over again. What was he going to do if his father came to get him?

What if he went back home on his own free will?

It would protect Demyx and his family. At least, in theory it would.

"I hope everyone else isn't facing this kind of trouble."

* * *

Leon and Aerith were looking at that full moon, full of worry and hope that their prospective men were safe. 

"Leon…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that…there's a chance one of them could die?"

"Yes," Leon replied solemnly. "Though I wish there wasn't."

"But Zack wouldn't even hurt Cloud! They're family! How could they hurt one another!?" Aerith looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's all about honour. But I know that Cloud would rather hurt himself than hurt someone he cared about. I'm pretty sure Zack's the same. It's Sephiroth I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"He may claim to care about Cloud, but if Cloud's in the way of something he wants, I'm pretty sure he'll go as far as killing him just to get it." Leon closed his eyes, horrified at the thought.

"It's not fair though," Aerith whispered. "Why do we have to suffer the risk of losing people who are important to us?"

"You like him, don't you?" Leon asked.

"Yes…"

Leon offered her a comforting hug, feeling slightly stiff and uncomfortable about it. But Aerith understood. She was grateful for the small inkling of emotion Leon was showing in front of her.

* * *

Under the same moon, Aerith's usual bodyguard was taking a break from serving the punters in the family bar. Tifa wondered if her friend was OK. She remembered warning the brunette to watch herself around Zack. The flirt seemed like the type to get bored of one girl and would move onto the next pretty thing that walked and had breasts. 

The truth was, Tifa was finding it difficult without Aerith. The kind green-eyed brunette was like a living ray of sunshine in the slums of Midgar. Always optimistic and smiling, yet so weak and fragile like the delicate flowers Aerith sold on street corners part time. She was beginning to miss walking into Sector 6 and meeting Aerith in her garden. She missed their visits to the old abandoned church that housed hundreds or thousands of white and yellow flowers.

She remembered their first meeting. Tifa, at that time a 12 year old, had just recently moved into Midgar, her family in hope of bettering themselves in the city rather than staying in a village on the outskirts. She had gone out to walk around the Sector when she saw another small 12 year old being harassed by 18 year old perverts. Tifa had done the only thing she had been trained to do if she was ever in a compromising position. She went over and kicked the shit out of them. From then on, once she found out the girl's name was Aerith, she vowed to loyally protect her. And she had done so as a sisterly figure for so long now.

Now she felt that Aerith was being taken away. Tifa slumped. Of course she wanted Aerith to be happy…Tifa just didn't like sharing things. That was all.

She guessed it was due to the fact she was an only child so never had to share any of her belongings at a young age. And Aerith, the pretty doll-like flower-girl, was something she wasn't willing to share so easily.

* * *

Naminé sighed as she put her sketchbook down. She had heard from Yuffie recently, glad to hear that Riku and Sora had finally gotten together but sort of feeling…awkward about Yuffie's plans for Axel and Roxas. 

She figured that she still wasn't quite over Roxas just yet. But you can't turn someone from gay to straight when they were already in love with someone? As many would say, it's harder to turn back once you've made your decision. But she just wondered…would she ever get the chance to have someone that seemed just as perfect as Roxas was?

Either way, since she truly liked Roxas still, all she wanted was for him to be happy…even if it wasn't with her.

* * *

Speaking of which, Roxas was also looking at the moon, wondering if he was 'looking into things too much' as Axel had pointed out. Maybe he was. He did suffer from a sort of fear of separation so he was always looking for signs of a strong relationship or a crack in it. 

"Hey, what's with the long face?"

Roxas turned around. "Axel…"

The red head leaned on the balcony railing next to the blond, eyes looking up at the moon.

"I'm just…thinking…"

"You think way too much for your own good," Axel smirked. Roxas nodded, an idea dawning upon him.

"Hey Axel."

"Yeah?"

"If I promise to stop thinking into things so much, will you stop pushing me away?"

Axel looked at him for some time, his jade green eyes shimmering softly in the silver moonlight.

"Sure kid. If that's what you want."

"You mean it?!" Roxas gasped, surprised that Axel was agreeing to his conditions.

Axel just looked at the small blond, his eyes searching for something. Roxas looked at him, looking for the answer.

He hadn't expected his answer to be Axel pulling the blond into a half-hearted hug. "What do you think?"

Roxas couldn't help but smile as he wrapped an arm up around Axel's neck. For now, he was OK with this. He could live with a couple of near-sex moments and make outs.

But for how long was the real question that was plaguing Roxas' mind.


	35. Dark Day

**A/N:** I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And my ghod how I have missed updating MA (huggles her latop which probably earns strange stares but I don't care. My laptop's my baby)! Anyway, once I got back from Italy (gorgeous food btw. I will never look at Hagen Daaz, Ben and Jerry's, Pizza Express or Prezzo the same way ever again) I went straight into finishing this chapter up. Hey, when you're bored and have no computer, you end up writing the rest of the chapter up, mapping out how your current story is gonna end, figure out the basic plotline for it's sequel AND plan out another story and write it's first chapter out in full! Yeah...I'm a little too passionate about what I do. I have tried to balance it out with drawing, sight seeing, eating, sleeping (major thing this one), swatting mosquitoes (another major thing), swimming and...er...sleeping. Anyways, I come back, I find I have over 35000 hits, 597 reviews (31 review replies to do. EEP!!) 138 favs and over 150 alerts for this story alone! PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU! YOU ROCK SO HARD IT HURTS!! (headbang) OK, calming down now. Review replies, review replies:  
_Launch shinra_: I have to agree with you. From what I've seen so far, Aerith and Tifa never really showed contempt towards each other (Aerith's way too innocent and kind and Tifa's too stubborn to admit to anything at first) even though it's pretty clear they fancied Cloud (great minds think alike I guess) As for gcse results, I got them...last year. I'm an a-level student thinking about getting into uni. (accepts cookies)  
_leod_: I can safely tell you that there is no way in hell I'm dropping this (and if I get a writer's block, I'll have thousands of fans onto me. That's a scary thought actually) And well, I say that the best stories are the ones where everyone gets a chance in the spotlight. Keeps the readers on their toes as such.  
_Malik's Bunny Mika_: Well, shit happens as my good friend says. MA's updating streak will probably slow down at points (eg exam periods, first week of term, times where I need to concentrate of coursework, etc. etc.) but as long as people keep reading this, MA will never lie down and die. I'm seeing this thing through to the bitter end, even if it kills me!  
_The Killer Kupcake_: Thank you. You're a killer fan (excuse weak attempt at pun. Trying to be funny isn't my forte. Unknowingly being funny is.)  
_Soriku767_: Well, no one in my family or any of my friends would be surprised if I ended up having bestsellers. Actually, my whole year wouldn't be surprised. They've read my poems, exerpts from MA in my notebook and I have been demanded to write an article for the school newspaper once or twice (I can never find the time though. I think I'll do it this year) And Yuffie...ah, Yuffie. You hyperactiveness just brightens my day.  
_Demyx-KillingMeSoftly_: The question? How long will it take for the milk in the fridge to go sour? Joke Joke. Forgive me for the delay.  
_phaz_: The moon, the most romantic piece of rock in the sky you could ever see. Use it to the max haha. Don't worry, Aerith's too nice to mind if you hug Zack or not (seriously, I think she needs to think selfishly once in a while) What is Yuffie up to? One has to wonder.  
_iloveshiek21_: lol. I will keep up the good work. You know, Demmy's eyes would be so so pretty if they didn't make it so hard to see what colour they are in the game. I mean it. I can't decide if they're blue, green or both.  
_fullofmisery_: That they do. I feel like a puddle of goo after reading a good Akuroku moment.  
_Splee_: (glomp) Does that answer your question? Join the hyper happy club with me!  
_blu blade_: Thank you. And you're right. Everyone should. Something that obviously is enduced by the goodness that is Herbal Essences would not want to get wet (I wonder what flavour he uses. Mine's grapefruit. Leaves I nice citrus-y smell)  
_FluffiBunni82_: (bows) arigatou gozaimas (not sure if I spelt this right but it sounds right to me) I'm glad you thought MA is fantastic (or at least that's what my basic understanding of Japanese brought me to)  
_Kai Sakamoto_: Well, you should like this chappy. I'm concentrating on Zexy next chapter.  
_SARS_: Haha. Well, I guess I have a job offer (smiles). As for the autograph, I've actually given one out before. As I've mentioned, I'm quite well known for being the writer in school. One girl asked for my autograph so that she could flaunt it when I 'became a best selling author with books that rival JK Rowling'. A crowning moment. Ah. I dunno. Maybe I'll start giving out autographs if enough people aske me or something. Deviantart's a beautiful thing, isn't it? As for hugs, online hugs will do for now. The wonders of the world wide web.  
_Niinella_: I think last chapter was one of my nicer chapters. I think Zack really fills in the role of the big brother figure. And Axel is opening up. OMG!  
_Faye Silo_: You're forgiven. (pats you on the head) Not everyone manages to keep up with the reviews. I steam ahead way too much sometimes.  
_Ally Montgomery_: They all probably will tell each other about what's happened to them at some point (most likely the Christmas party arch) I can't wait to write the reactions.  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: Well, I can't promise you anything with Zexion but I can promise you this: Axel's self-control is going to self-destruct at some point.  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Things will brighten up eventually for everyone. I can promise you that.  
_Conductor of Darkness_: Well, if anyone's willing to do Rika and Axelette fanart for the contest or just generally, I'd be happy to take a look. Sephiroth would probably be under seige by fangirls for multiple reasons. Well, you heard the fan, Zexy. Demy's your hubbi and you shouldn't leave him, wifey (is shot a dirty look) As for the Tifa and Aerith relationship...I dunno just yet. We may have a hint of yuri going on. I have mixed emotions about it. I'd like to give it a try because yuri doesn't really bother me (love is love, right?) but I'm a little afraid of getting the idea rejected. So yeah, juggling it. Nami will. I have someone lined up for her. And why is Axel so damn loveable? I dunno. Guess it's because he's more vulnerable than he likes to admit.  
_hanakitsunechan7_: Yep. Zack will always entertain me. Him and his ability to make weapons appear out of thin air. As for the Rika and Axelette scenario...haven't a clue. I might go into detail with that one in a oneshot or bonus chapter. Haven't really figured it all out.  
_ONiONLADi777_: You get the feeling that Roxas' ideals on love doesn't quite match Axel's view on it. Tifa's been a bit of an unsung hero so far. I want to do something with her. Relationship triangle anyone? Demy's just so adorable. I bet he talks in his sleep. I bet he has a lot of cute habits that the Superior doesn't really stand for (playing with Heartless, giving everyone nicknames, laughing a lot, generally not being evil) Yeah, I think we needed a straight coupling to appease the not so obsessed with yaoi fans. I don't know if I'll write a straight lemon here. Seeing as Aerith and Zack are really a secondary coupling and not a major one like the other four. As for Roxy, hehe, he's really a dirty boy when you think about it. I blame Axel and his advances. He's a real tease.  
_Lavender341_: Well, everyone save for Marly and Larx and Sor-Sor. Marly and Larx I'm not really paying any attention to (I wouldn't be surprised if Larx disappeared altogether right now. She hasn't really made much impact) and Sora...well, knowing Sora, he'd probably be asleep or something. Yuffie must really miss those days. I don't think Roxy is bi but Nami is getting someone. I have a suitor lined up for her and I think he'll really bring out some of her best qualities to the surface. I'm keeping quiet about it though. It's a surprise. And yep, Axel and Roxas' relationship takes another step forward. It's only a matter of time (Dr. Evil laugh)  
_Heaven is Drunk_: Yep. Though the idea of Sephiroth raping Cloud is a very hot idea, one rape is another for me for now. I know what you mean. I will never be able to truly appreciate Haagen Daaz ever again! (which is a shame because I love Haagen Daaz) or Pizza Express (ah well. Never mind). You're coming to London? Heh, maybe we'll bump into each other...ah, provided that we know what we look like that is lol.  
_Wondering Wolf_: Well, I'm wondering about a few pieces at the moment (looks at can opener. Finds them a difficult thing to use in reality) I guess I thought it was time that nearly everyone got a chance to shine last chapter and to give everyone an update on how the other characters were doing.  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: lol Poor thing indeed.  
_Erinicole12_: I knew what you meant. Just said that I felt like I had done everything I could to emphasise the strength of their bond lol. I have to say that the akuroku scene is getting a bit brighter in my opinion. Axel's opening up a bit more and is becoming more willing to let Roxas in. It's only a matter of time. You hear that Zexy, your hubbi will protect you! (is shot)  
_almost.arwen_: (accepts cupcakes) Yay!  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: lol that it is.  
_Zakell_: Thanks. I did enjoy it. And I'm not lying. The cookies are web ones, you just have to imagine you're eating the cookie-goodness like I do (imagines cookie-goodness and eats it. yummy!)  
_Indiesin_: The prospect of a love triangle with Zack, Aerith and Tifa really depends on how comfortable people are with reading yuri. I don't want to cause an instant death to MA. Oh but I really wanna try writing yuri so I might just do it anyway (pouts) be nice to me fans. Sephiroth is useless. Oh but do I have something planned for him. Well, at least I hope I go through with it. Sexy Zexy...I'm worried about him. YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR HUBBI! (is shot once more)

Right OK. This is quite a long chapter because a lot happens in it. Be prepared for an emotional rollercoaster ride because reading through this, it felt like one hellll of a ride (and I spell hell with four l's on purpose). Also, I want to thank everyone from DA who's commented on my page about MA and said it was great or expressed their love for it, etc. etc. It means a lot to me :) Also, we have exactly one month until the contest deadline and you know what, because I am a curious soul, we'll call this the checkpoint. Tell me how you guys are doing! If you need pointers, tell me. I'm more than willing to give you guys more advice. OK, thanks and cookies to everyone reading and reviewing. Please read, review and enjoy this delayed update.

* * *

**Dark Day**

When the morning came, Cloud was already up to hear the mountain birds singing the dawn chorus. Sephiroth and Zack were beginning to come round, yawning and stretching their ripped muscles to shake of the dust of sleep. Zack walked over to his cousin, still stretching out his arms.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked, patting his stomach.

"Nothing," Cloud muttered. "We'll have to forage."

Zack pouted, clearly not happy about the prospect of foraging in this desolate place. Sephiroth now joined them, peering into the distance.

"Looks like our next test is coming," he muttered, pointing at a growing speck in the distance. They watched it as the flying speck took shape. Cloud immediately recognized it. So did Zack. He got out of the temple and outstretched his arm. A large falcon swooped onto the offered arm, craggy claws clutching onto the leather guard that surrounded Zack's flesh. Three scrolls were attached to its leg. Zack tore them off, lifting his arm swiftly to give the bird some air time to fly back down to the dojo. He tossed one to his fellow candidates.

"Wonder what we got?" Zack murmured, opening his scroll. He pulled a frown. "Oh he just had to make it difficult, didn't he?"

"What did you get?" Cloud asked.

"A sahagin."

"A sahagin? But they usually live in sewers."

"There's a colony of them somewhere in the mountain. Probably near the sewage works that the town uses."

"You'll be OK, right?"

"Oh sure. It's just a long walk and trying to pry a harpoon off the damn thing. How hard could it be?" Zack's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "That old coot really has it in for me for some reason."

Sephiroth had walked off, not offering to tell them what he had been ordered to defeat. Cloud and Zack couldn't care less really.

"So what did you get?" Zack asked.

Cloud opened his scroll…and subsequently dropping it when he saw what he was fighting.

"Oh…god…no…"

"What?" Zack questioned. He picked the scroll up and looked at it, his eyes widening.

"Cloud…I don't believe this…"

Cloud slammed a fist into a post, clenching his teeth.

"I. Hate. Midgar Zoloms," he growled.

* * *

Leon was looking at the old man with a harsh glare, his stormy eyes being met by dulling blue eyes that once had been as bright as Cloud's long ago. The greying head of the old man did not bow but raised itself stubbornly. 

"I'm afraid I don't see why you are making such a fuss over something that doesn't concern you," the old dojo master stated, clearly irritated by this stranger telling him like he knew what was best.

"And I don't see how you could not consider the fact that Cloud's terrified of snakes of any kind. A Midgar Zolom is just pushing it!"

"All dojo masters need to face their fears. Cloud is no exception to this rule."

"Don't you get it?! Cloud could freeze up at the sight of it! And everyone knows that a Midgar Zolom is one of the fastest creatures on the planet!"

"Then he'll make a terrible mistake. It will be worse than his father's own mistake when facing the creature."

"So you're just going to risk the chance of him dying! You've already put him under a lot of stress with the fact he could be ordered to commit suicide in the final test!"

The old man's glare sharpened. Leon didn't flinch or blink, his storm grey eyes flashing angrily.

"It is the greatest honour to die in battle."

"There's no honour in dying when you're petrified with fear!" Leon countered, becoming sick of this stupid idea about honour. "There's more honour in living to fight for the others you care about!"

The old man stood from his spot, his eyes sharp and boring into Leon's eyes.

"You have obviously been trained as a military man. Cloud has been trained in the way of the warrior. He has grown up with these morals. A man who is a stranger to our way of life and customs has no say in the proceedings of this ceremony."

Leon stood up, glaring angrily at the old man. He just wanted to tell him that he had as much of a say in anything his _**lover**_ did but he kept his tongue. Cloud didn't want to be thrown out because he was in love with another man. Leon respected that choice. He walked away, the urge to strangle the old coot being very strong. Aerith met him outside, her green eyes asking him how it went.

"The old fool won't listen," Leon growled, his steps heavy and furious. Aerith had to speed walk to catch up. "He's so fucking warped with the idea of dying for honour that he can't see any bloody sense! He knew that Cloud hates snakes! He knew!"

"Leon, calm down," Aerith ordered him, cursing the yukata for being so tight around her inwardly.

"If Cloud dies in this, I'm going to break that fucking idiot in two!" Leon continued his tirade, ignoring Aerith. "And if it's because of Sephiroth, there is going to be hell to pay!"

"Squall Leonhart!" Aerith yelled. Leon went mute. Everyone knew that if Aerith used your full name, she was getting serious. He turned to face her. Her cheeks were flushed.

"I'm just as angry about this as you are! But this isn't going to help Cloud or Zack! We have to wait. We just have to wait and pray."

Leon gave Aerith a defeated look. He hated feeling so damn useless. Aerith sighed.

"Would you like to get out of this dojo for a while? I think it would do us a world of good."

Leon didn't answer her straight away. He turned to face the mountain on instinct.

"We'll take Marlene out. I'm sure she knows where the best places to go are."

She placed a soft understanding hand on the silent man's arm, just wanting any kind of reaction from him.

"It'll be good for you. I swear."

* * *

Cloud tried to keep calm, but he couldn't settle down the pounding his heart was doing to his ribs. He couldn't help it. He just hated snakes so much. And he especially hated Midgar Zoloms. 

Why did they have to live in the most disgusting terrain too?

The memory of going into the swamplands of Mt. Niebel with his father came up in his mind. It was where they were going to go their father-son excursion. But Cloud had ended up stepping into quicksand and screaming for help. Cloud shuddered. He really thought he was going to die that day. He was just so fortunate that his father had come to the rescue just in time.

A year later, his father would go to the swamplands again and never return. Swordsmen from the dojo would later find his swollen body punctured by the poisonous fangs of a Midgar Zolom. Seeing the body had scarred Cloud for the rest of his life, and made him so much more dependant on Zack.

And here he was. Trying to find a Midgar Zolom and bring back a fang to prove he had defeated it.

Oh he was going to murder his grandfather if he survived this!

The swamp was slurping and sloshing under his boots, making queasy squelching noises that made his stomach squeeze uncomfortably. He gripped First Tsugiri tightly, taking careful steps. He did not want to be in quicksand again, thank you very much.

He heard a bush move as he thought to himself. He froze, his grip tightened, a bead of sweat trickled down his face.

He relaxed when he saw it was only a swamp-bird.

_Get a hold of yourself_, Cloud scolded. Seriously, he just had to calm down. He wasn't a little kid anymore.

Another bush moved. And there was a glistening of slippery scales in the glimmering light that managed to break through the dense swamp canopy. Cloud clenched his teeth.

Time to hunt down this overgrown snake.

* * *

Leon, now out of that yukata at long last, was watching over the two girls in the shade of a tree, looking out at the meadow that was covered in flowers. According to Marlene, this was the usual playground for all the children who lived within the dojo. He could imagine it. It seemed like the perfect escape from the strict lifestyle of the dojo. Completely covered in an array of whites, yellows and pinks, it seemed forever stuck in time, slowly turning with the seasons. These were just the feisty winter flowers that could survive the mountain's harsh climate in this season. Marlene ran over to him, Aerith following behind. To the passer by, they may have looked like the perfect family. 

"I think Cloud will like these," Marlene smiled warmly. "Uncle Zack told me that he loves the white ones."

Leon looked at the small bouquet in the little girl's hands. Snowdrops. Every single one of them was the tough delicate little white flower. He could sort of understand why Cloud liked them so much. They symbolised hope that there would always be new life, that there would always be a light even in the darkest of times and places.

It seemed poetic and appropriate considering what the situation their relationship was in. Marlene outstretched it, offering it to the taller man.

"I think he'll like them better if you gave them to him," Marlene giggled. He cocked his head to the side, not quite sure if Aerith had told Marlene or not. But either way, men weren't really supposed to give flowers to other men…right?

He threw that fact to the wind, accepting the offering. "I think he will," he said, giving the small dark girl a forced smile. The girl smiled back and giggled, running back to the flowers. Aerith nodded her head in approval at Leon before joining her. He looked at the snowdrops that lay down in his lap, one finger merely skimming the surface of its delicate petals.

Yes…maybe Cloud would like them.

* * *

Slitted pupils stared challengingly down at him. Scales rustled and clicked against the ground. The stench completely assaulted his nose, leaving a putrid taste in his mouth. This was a Midgar Zolom, and it had just bared it's fangs at him. 

Just his luck to find a mommy Midgar Zolom.

He held his sword in front of him, holding it warily. He hoped he wasn't shaking. Midgar Zolom's could smell fear.

It struck forward.

Cloud jumped back quickly, the swampy ground splashing underneath his feet. He raised his sword above his head and made a jumping slash at the head.

It moved away quickly, almost clipping Cloud from behind. Cloud stumbled but corrected his footing, turning swiftly to face the overgrown reptile. They continued to stare at each other, no eye even daring to blink.

The snake was slowly slithering its scales. Cloud watched this, realising that it was preparing to use its poisonous fangs. But if they got caught in the swampy dirt, it was as good as dead by his standards.

The Midgar Zolom striked with lightening quickness. Cloud jumped out of the way, watching its fangs crash into the mud. He scrapped his sword against the dirt, swinging it up above his head and slamming it down…

Onto the bare ground.

Cloud froze, trying to figure out how on earth the large snake had freed itself from its earthy grip. He didn't realise that the snake had coiled it's scales. He turned. The snake attacked. It wrapped its body around the blond swordsman, squeezing and constricting Cloud's body. He could hardly breathe. Thoughts of everyone, memories of his life, images of Leon, bombarded his mind. He looked up, teeth clenched, at the Midgar Zolom seeing it open its gargantuan mouth, large poisonous yellowed fangs and black forked tongue on threatening show. Cloud could feel his whole body go numb at the sight. He had one hope. If he could get his sword arm free just before the snake gave the finishing blow to him.

The snake reared its head.

Cloud struggled to move his sword arm up, sweat pouring down his face from the tension.

The fangs came crashing down, looking to bite Cloud at the head.

Only for it to be skewered by Cloud's sword. He let it go quickly, ignoring the blood that was falling down his arm. The snake seemed to choke, hissing in panic. It uncoiled itself, allowing Cloud to fall in a heap. He watched the snake wriggle and struggle to breathe until, finally, it stopped moving and it's eyes glassed over.

He did it. He killed the Midgar Zolom. He looked over to where it had laid its eggs. Unfortunately for them, they would never hatch. Midgar Zoloms were different to other snakes. They protected their young. They kept them warm like birds did. But he could care less. The world being short of four other Midgar Zoloms seemed like a blessing to him. He struggled to stand up, feeling slightly woozy. He took staggered steps to the snake, looking to retrieve his sword. But it was too heavy all of a sudden. No matter how hard he pulled, the First Tsugiri would not free itself. He knew why though. He had scraped his arm against the fang when he delivered the finishing blow. And just a scrape was enough to kill off a fully grown man, so potent was a Midgar Zolom's poison. He collapsed onto the floor, looking up at the canopy where sunlight just managed to break through to illuminate the dark swamp. He thought of Leon, and how he would never see him again. Never tell him everything. Never be held every night that had become customary ever since they first slept together. He sighed deeply, taking deep breaths as the world seem to become colder and darker to him.

"Leon…sorry…for failing…you…"

* * *

Zack trudged through the swampy undergrowth, slightly bloodied from his escapade with the sahagin colony but with what he needed. The harpoon dully shone in the little sunlight available. He growled irritably when his shirt got caught on a stray tree branch. 

"Once I get home, that old goat is getting an earful," he muttered, ripping the shirt slightly when he tugged it to be freed. He then stopped, thinking that he had heard something. He listened carefully, ignoring the strange bird calls, the buzzing of biting insects, that sloshing of swamp creatures moving about to hear the very faint but very fast laboured breaths. Zack followed the noise, hearing it get louder and louder.

What he stumbled across was something that made him pale. He had trodden on Midgar Zolom eggs. Not only would the green gunk from the yellowed cream coloured shells mess his boot up for weeks, he knew the Midgar Zoloms were very aggressive when their young were in danger. He looked around feverently, fearing that momma Midgar Zolom would come slithering in with a vengeance. But she hadn't come. And he could see why now. She was lying in the swampland, dead. The breathing was still there. Zack looked around, finally finding his cousin lying on his back, panting and trying to breathe with difficulty. His lips were going blue.

"Cloud!"

Cloud couldn't even answer him. His eyes were swollen shut. He couldn't see anymore. Zack was at his side.

"You better not die on me! Leon will go on a rampage! Think of Leon! You can't give up now! He's been waiting for you!"

Cloud still couldn't respond. Zack did the only thing he could do. He slung him over his shoulder, wrenching the First Tsugiri out of its prison soon after. Now was a matter of using speed and his knowledge of every mountain path available.

"Hang in there Cloud."

* * *

Back home, now back in the yukatas that were pretty much mandatory to wear, Leon was back looking at the mountain, drumming his fingers impatiently. Aerith came over, green tea in hand. 

"Thought you would like some," Aerith smiled. Leon took it, offering a look of gratitude. He looked back to the mountain.

"He should've been back by now," he murmured.

Aerith sighed and nodded his head. A few hours ago, Sephiroth had come back with the claw of a beserker chocobo. They were the not-so-nice cousins of chocobos. She couldn't help but feel worried for the two cousins. She looked over in the distance. At first, it seemed like it was just a shapeless shadow coming towards them but as it got closer, she recognized who it was.

"It's Zack!" she exclaimed, relieved. Leon closed his eyes, silently relieved that this probably meant Cloud wouldn't have to take part in the final test yet worried that he still hadn't come back. Aerith peered into the distance. "But what's he carrying?"

He came closer into view. Aerith gasped when she saw a familiar spike of blond hair.

"It's Cloud! Leon! Zack's carrying Cloud!"

That was all that was needed for Leon to spring into action, running towards the struggling mass coming closer to the dojo. He soon stopped in front of Zack, hearing the laboured pants coming from Cloud.

"Could you take him?" Zack grunted. "He's heavier than he looks."

Leon did it without question, carefully positioning Cloud so that he was comfortable. Cloud's head lolled into his chest. His face was a disturbing shade of pale blue. Everyone from the dojo came pouring out.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" came one panicked shout.

"We need a doctor!"

"But he's all the way in town!"

"_**Shut up!!!!**_" Zack barked, his dark blue eyes flashing at the crowd for silence. They went mute. "I want the fastest runner to go down into Niebelheim and get the doctor! Tell him it's a _fucking_ emergency!"

A tall long legged man whose raven hair gave a strange tint of blue in the fading sunshine ran off into the direction of Niebelheim.

"Aerith, Leon, get Cloud to his room and keep him comfortable! If he looks like he's gonna go, resuscitate him! He's not gonna die on us now! I won't allow him to!"

"What about you?" Aerith asked, in awe of the commanding aura Zack was oozing, much unlike his usual self. Zack cracked his knuckles.

"I have a foolish old idiot to deal with," he gritted his teeth, storming off in the direction of the dojo master's quarters.

_

* * *

Is this heaven? Wow…it's nothing like the stories. It's so dark. So cold. So lonely…_

"Cloud…"

_Is that Leon? What's he doing here? He didn't…die without me knowing…did he…kill himself when he found out that I died?_

"Cloud…wake up…please…"

_But I'm here Leon! I'm here! Just follow my voice and you'll find me!_

"Please…just wake up…"

_Can you even hear me? Fine. I'll just follow your voice. Just keep talking! I'll find you!_

"Cloud…can you even hear what I'm saying?"

_What are you talking about?! I can hear you loud and clear! It's __**you **__who can't hear __**me**_

"…So this is what it's like to talk to brick wall…"

_Charming. Really charming Leon. Comparing me to inanimate wall. Nice. Oh well, at least I can follow your voice. Just keep talking._

"…No…Cloud's breathing. I guess that's a response."

_OK, now you're forgiven. You're becoming a lot louder though. That must mean you're closer._

"But still…Cloud…I'm not leaving until you wake up. Not even Tifa is going to tear me away from you. I promise you that."

_That's it Leon. Think positive. I'm coming back. You won't have to leave…wait a minute! Is Tifa with you?!_

"If I have to somehow get you into a hospital, so be it. But I won't let you die here. I won't let you stay in a coma forever."

_I'm in a coma? But that can't be. I can hear you. I can feel you holding my hand. You've been holding it the whole time. But now I know…I'm alive. Somehow. Miraculously I'm alive._

Cloud's eyes struggled to open, seeing blurry shapes at first. He then managed to recognize and make out what was here. His hand was buried between two large hands and locks of chocolate brown hair. He could feel something wet on his fingers. He moved a finger slightly, feeling the life coming back into it. He then moved his hand to palm Leon's face, using a finger to trace over the older man's scar. Leon looked up, his tired grey eyes looking at Cloud. He managed a weak smile.

"Hey…" Cloud croaked.

"Hey…" Leon whispered, taking Cloud's hand into his own again. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Feels good to be back," Cloud smiled weakly, wanting to sit up but lacking the strength to. "How long have I been out for?"

"Five days. The doctor did everything he could but…he gave you only three days to live. But, here you are." He kissed his hand, closing his eyes tightly. "You're alive. You survived."

"They did always say I have a knack of miraculously surviving anything," Cloud chuckled, but it sounded raspy and it scratched against his throat. "What about the test?"

"You didn't make the cut," Leon whispered quietly. "You didn't have a fang with you."

Cloud nodded his head. That meant Zack and Sephiroth were going to fight each other.

"On the plus side," Leon started, "you're not going to be exiled, the leader of the dojo or asked to kill yourself."

"That's true," Cloud said mumbled, closing his eyes. "I can…be with you now without fear. I can live normally." He opened his eyes again. "I won't ever have to lift the sword ever again." He frowned. "That'll be odd though."

Leon lay down next to him, playing with his blond lover's fingers. "You could always take up kendo if you wanted to."

"I guess I could. But…I think I'd rather spar with you than take it up."

"In what way?"

"Leon," Cloud growled playfully. "I've only just woken up."

"It's been five days. A man needs some sort of relief from the stress he's felt for that long."

"Well relieve yourself in another method. I'm too weak to handle sex."

Leon didn't move. "Too comfy." He wrapped an arm around Cloud's small body, feeling the returning warmth. "Right now, I just want to be with you. That's OK, right?"

Cloud closed his eyes and nodded. "As long as the door's closed, we'll have nothing to worry about." He opened his blue eyes again and turned his head, seeing a small gathering of snowdrops in the jade-coloured vase on his chest of drawers.

"Snowdrops."

"You like them?"

"Yeah." Cloud turned back, looking at Leon. "They remind me that there's always going to be hope, no matter how small it is."

He fell asleep finally, comforted by the feeling on Leon's arm wrapped around him possessively.

He was alive. And he was going to be around for a long time. He had Leon to thank for helping him come out of the darkness that had gripped him for five long days.


	36. Holding On to You

**A/N:** Well, it's an angsty chapter. Get the most annoyingly upbeat song prepared once you're done reading this (don't take my example. I listened to **When You're Gone** by Avril Lavigne and resulted in crying. I am too emotional for my own good). Right, time to get on with review replies:  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: hee hee, sorry. If I can find any pictures, I'll see if I can send some. You're mean to Cloud! But oh well, at least you feel nice to Leon, which means Cloud lives. Can you blame him for being scared of the overgrown snakes? I'd be screaming my head off and trying to get away if it were me.  
_Smouse_: (offers a tissue) well you can if you want. I won't stop you.  
_Ally Montgomery_: All in good time will it all be solved. But until then, rejoice in the knowledge that Cloud's gonna get his happy ending!  
_Following Padfoot's Pawprints_: Little lady, you have made my day! Dualism is someone I really admire and wish I could be at the same level as her. Saying that I have the same level of talent makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks so much for it!  
_Erinicole12_: Agree on all parts. I made people cry with happiness! I have done a bloody good job that means haha.  
_Zakell_: You're welcome and happy hunting lol  
_Launch shinra_: Don't worry about it. Knowing Zack, he's probably got a trick up his sleeve (and it also leaves me room to do a very special scene that I had planned while I was in Italy) And hey, don't worry about it. People think I'm younger than my age. Must be because I take good care of myself or act so...naive for lack of a better word (though I'm not if I'm writing yaoi lemons (evil cackle)) But yeah, I feel happy knowing that there's someone in the community who'll know what I'm talking about once I'll (probably) start ranting about ucas and point tariffs and whatnot at some point. (accepts cookies)  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: Emotional roller-coaster ride or what?  
_Nathali_: I think a lot of people are. And if you thought last chapter was angsty, wait till you read this.  
_phaz_: (offers more tissues) Cloud's knack of managing to survive miraculously kicks in once again (seriously, the guy could've died about three times, possibly more, during FF7 and that's not including that tumble he and Tifa had off the cliff when they were children)  
_shadowtailmon_: Zack minus breakfast plus baby cousin in danger equals Zack of DOOM!!  
_fullofmisery_: Indeed it was.  
_ONiONLADi777_: (accepts cookies) No you cannot. Those two just work together so smoothly, you'd think the game desingers were having a good time doing the dialogue between Cloud and Leon. Like peanut-butter and jam, cookies and cream, chocolate and chilli (I'm not joking about the last one) You can so just imagine Demy playing with the Heartless at Hollow Bastion. The image of Zex tickling Dem is mega cute though. The uke strikes back!  
_Demyx-KillingMeSoftly_: You'll be getting the Zemyx this chapter, and some Akuroku and Soriku combined next (and one of the couples gets a bit naughty teehee)  
_Malik's Bunny Mika_: Akuroku next chapter with Soriku side dish, I swear. NO! THE LOOK! THE LOOK! NO! STRUCK! I HAVE BEEN STRUCK BY CUTENESS!  
_The Killer Kupcake_: Yep. School is evil. Especially when you're about to go into your last year before uni (meep!) Good Speechlessness is good. We like Good Speechlessness.  
_Lavender341_: (offers even more tissues then checks if she's going to have enough to hand out for this update) I would never let Cloud die. I lubb him and Leon too muchly to do that! But hey, Leon not being serious for just a moment is the sign of a good day lol. And...err...I might actually make you guys cry twice in a row now (whoops! I do love you guys! Really I do!) But nah, I'm gonna make these archs end on a happy note. Cleon story arch is definitely going to give a big surprise (and I'm still not telling you guys what it is mwah ha ha!)  
_iloveshiek21_: (more tissues) You can always trust Leon and his almost insatiable appetite for sex to break up the tension (must be from living the high life. Only expects the best and when he's got it, he can't have enough) I have come to the conclusion that Dem's eyes are indeed blue thanks to some artwork from the man himself (bows graciously at the feet of Noumura-san) Well, here you go. A nice long Zemyx chapter (10 pages worth of it)  
_Faye Silo_: Trust his gift of being able to survive anything from cliff falls to Mako poisoning.  
_Wondering Wolf_: How Leon will behave now that he knows that Cloud's life isn't hanging by a thread is yet to be seen. And if Zack doesn't beat the crap out of gramps, fangirls will. lol  
_Splee_: Yay for bipolar chapters! They make the story go round lol. And you're welcome!  
_ShetanBandit_: Death risking? That's normal for Cloud and Zack lol but hey, at least cloud doesn't have to worry about whether he'll have his head on or not anymore. Go hug Zack. He feels a bit left out.  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: Nope. Sephiroth has a say on all members living arrangements. That means he could tear Leon and Cloud apart. And we wouldn't want that, would we? As for killing Sephiroth...well, we'll see.  
_cherryblossom-demon_: He lives! By god he lives! And thank you for the comment (smiles)  
_Indiesin_: Ah yes, gorgeous cheesiness. Gotta love it. I guess you could say snowdrops do appear in January but they have been known to come out eariler around where I live. That, and you can get them at practically every florist nowadays. Ah well, that's what AU's are for, right? P.S. Permission granted. P.P.S Believe it, baby. If I've reviewed it, then it wasn't crappy. I've got good taste (or a weird sense of humour).  
_almost.arwen_: Well, Axie isn't the main driving force of this story. Everyone has a small part to play. Life being a play and people being actors on a stage and all that Shakesperean jazz.

Right then. First of all, before I do anything, I just want to say something about this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to two incredibly strong women I know. One has hereditory breast cancer and has to be screened regularly. The other has recently beaten breast cancer. Wear a pink wristband to help Breast Cancer Research! There is also an exerpt of Avril Lavigne's song _Keep Holding On_ in this chapter, so yeah, don't own the lyrics. And although I don't know anyone, this is also dedicated to the thousands of children who have to put up with domestic abuse. Keep strong guys. You'll make it through.

OK, thanks, cookies, and Kleenexes go to everyone who had read and reviewed. Please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Holding Onto You**

Zexion looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, applying his eyeliner delicately around his round blue-purple eyes. All week, he had been feeling anxious. The demands were becoming more numerous and more threatening by the minute and his doubts were increasing every day. Something had to be done. He feared for Demyx and his family's safety, even if Demyx vowed to protect him. He finished getting himself together, grabbing his house keys from his bag before heading downstairs. Demyx was already there, practicing on his sitar. He looked up.

"Morning Zex," he greeted cheerfully. He then frowned when he noticed that Zexion was wearing his black winter coat with the high neck and chain. "You going out?"

"I'm just going to see an old friend today," Zexion lied. "I should be back by tonight."

"How come I haven't heard of this?" He had a look of suspicion in his ocean-blue eyes.

"He just called me."

Demyx didn't seem convinced. "You're being honest with me right?"

It pained Zexion to do this, but he couldn't let Demyx follow him. He couldn't put Demyx in any danger.

"Yeah. I'm being honest. Don't worry so much."

Demyx put his sitar down. He walked up to Zexion who backed away until he bumped into the wall. Demyx placed both his hands on either side of Zexion's head. The smaller slate-haired man blushed brightly. Demyx placed his forehead against the other's, sighing and shaking his head slightly. The movement made a soothing massage. Zexion's blush deepened a bit.

"Um…"

"Zex, someone's got to worry about you. So why not me?"

"Demyx…"

"Look, I just don't want you getting hurt, alright? Just promise me you won't run your mouth off, OK?"

Zexion scowled at Demyx a little. "I'll have you know that I have better judgement than you think."

"You've yet to prove that to me troublemaker," Demyx grinned, ruffling Zexion's hair affectionately. Zexion pulled a face, not happy that his carefully styled hair was mussed up.

"I'm not as bad as some people you kno-mmm!"

Zexion's eyes widened at first, shocked but he soon relaxed as he allowed Demyx's mouth set the pace between them. How was it that Demyx chose the most unexpected times to take him by surprise with a kiss? Demyx pulled away. Zexion opened his eyes, nodding his head.

"I won't get myself into trouble," Zexion stated, but what he really meant was, _I can't promise you anything_. "I'll see you tonight, OK?"

"OK."

Zexion smiled and left. Demyx watched him go up the street and disappear from sight from his perch on the windowsill.

Something very unsettling was in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Zexion had just looked at the brick house, ignoring the unkempt lawn and dying plants in the front yard. He shivered slightly in the cold wind, hearing the dead leaves rustling, clinging on to the trees for dear life. 

He absolutely abhorred this place. But it was home. His home.

He walked up the cracked concrete path, noticing that the door had been left ajar. Typical really. His father in his drunken stupor would never realise things being stolen unless it was the TV. Zexion had made sure he and one of his friends had nailed anything worth stealing down into the floor. He kicked the door open, watching it swing slowly at just the small push it took. He walked in and closed the door, leaving it unlocked so that his father could get back in. He had learned the hard way that it was a stupid idea to keep him locked out.

He looked at the photo that was collecting dust on the hallway wall. It was a picture of him as a five year old with big blue-purple eyes that were so innocent and open to everything. With him was a beautiful woman with black hair that had a near purplish sheen when it caught the light, similar blue-purple eyes shining brightly. He tried to calm down the stinging in his eyes. Who knew how long it had been since Zexion was last able to dust and clean it lovingly without being in fear for his life.

"Hey…Mother…" he whispered quietly, one small finger tracing her graceful features. He could see so much of him in her. The same face. The same eyes. The same height. The same smile, a smile Zexion used to rarely show. Even the nose was the same. The only thing he inherited from his father was his hair colour. He brushed the dust away, taking the picture down and walking into the living room. The bookshelves were still there, lying untouched. As was the piano. The only things that seemed worn out was the armchair that was falling apart and the TV that had seen better days. The place was littered with beer cans. He curled his nose in disgust, finding it unbelievable but it didn't surprise him. Zexion's father's home pride had seriously gone down the toilet when his mother died. A fortnight later, the beatings started. He placed the picture on top of the piano, the woman and child still smiling like they had back then when it was first taken, and will for eternity. He sat down and stretched his fingers out.

"Mother…I'm home…this is for you."

He pressed a few of the ivory keys, letting them weave with each other to create the beautiful song that had once filled this whole house with peace. It had become instinct to play this song whenever he felt distressed, depressed or just generally feeling lonely. That hadn't been happening lately because he had been with Demyx, who was practically a hyperactive ball of sunshine wherever he went.

And he was coming to love him dearly for that. For bringing in light to Zexion's jaded and dark world.

The music burbled like a brook in summer, lightening up the dusty and time-worn house. Zexion thought back to when the house was a shining example of good housework. The walls were never this dirty faded cream colour. They were bright with colourful pictures. The books were always immaculately kept but all of the pages looked like they had gone a few years of good service. The couches and armchair were cleaned on a regular basis and the room was no stranger to a duster or a vacuum. And instead of him playing, it would've been his mother. He would be sitting beside her, mesmerised by the quick flicks her long fingers made from key to key. And the smile, the smile was like an angel. So kind, so compassionate…so perfect. And then she was taken away.

Zexion wanted to stop, but his fingers refused, still dancing along the keys. On his mother's side of the family, all the women had the genes that caused breast cancer, meaning that she would always have to go for check ups. One day, they found a lump. Zexion was only seven. He couldn't really understand. His father, a kind man back then, would always tell him that his mother was just resting and would come back soon. Whenever he visited his mother, she always said that she would come home soon.

Soon never came. Her long lustrous black hair began to wither away due to chemotherapy. The lumps never went. She began to fade away. He was taken to see her.

He didn't even recognize her at first. She was such a shadow. The only thing that helped him realise it was her was her smile, her bright angelic smile.

"_Zexion, I won't be able to come home. But please continue to be good for your father. You can come visit me whenever you like."_

She had said that. He never realised she had meant visiting her grave. He only went once or twice to see her. His father banned him from setting foot in the cemetery the fortnight after her death.

He always had this picture of her smiling as she died. She had this peaceful look on her face when he saw her body before it was laid to rest.

Zexion flinched from the keys once he finished playing, tears streaming down his face hot and fast. Tears he never shed at Shiva or in front of anyone. He couldn't stop them, no matter what he did. He brought his knees up into his chest, sobbing violently into them.

"Mother…why…"

The woman in the picture just smiled, like she would continue to do in years to come.

* * *

It was beginning to rain. Demyx loved the rain but today, he just watched it, very worried. He tried calling Zexion five times now. All of those times had been ignored. 

He had no idea where Zexion was. Or who he was with. And he wasn't really sure if Zexion would come back. It was becoming so lonely without him. He didn't even notice his dad driving up into the driveway and running to the frontdoor.

"I'm home!" Umi Enkai announced.

"Hey Dad," Demyx murmured distractedly. His dad came into the room, raindrops still clinging onto his winter cloak.

"I thought you would be outside in the rain or playing your sitar or something crazy by now," his dad said. "How long have you been here?"

"In this particular spot? Since this morning."

"Since this morning?! Why?"

"No particular reason."

He checked his missed calls box on his mobile. He missed a few calls from Sora and one or two from Yuffie, but none from Zexion. He sighed. "Zexion still hasn't come back."

"Where did he go?"

"To meet with a friend."

"Must've been a long catch-up session then. I wonder how long it must've been since he last saw this friend?" his dad mused, then walking away rambling about something about catching up with high school friends. This was normal though so Demyx wasn't bothered. He sighed, watching the rain fall.

_Zexion, where are you?_

* * *

Zexion was still at the piano, finally controlling his tears when the rain started pouring. And just in time. He had heard the door being violently swung open and shut and the stumbling stomps of a drunken man. Zexion prepared himself for the worst, remembering the words from Demyx earlier this morning. 

"_Just promise me you won't run your mouth off, OK?"_

_I'll try Demyx. I'll try._

The drunken footsteps stopped as they came into the room. He tensed.

"Mina?"

"Can't you recognize your own son?" Zexion asked, turning around to face him. The man who unfortunately had the title of father was taller, stronger but a total slob in comparison to what he had been twelve years ago. He had eyes that were as black as coal and defining strong features on his face. His gaze had hardened.

"Where have you been?" he asked lowly. When Zexion didn't answer, he screamed, "Where the _**fuck**_ have you been?!"

Zexion tried his best not to flinch as he calmly replied, "I went to stay over at a friend's house. I promised him that I would."

He wouldn't say boyfriend. His father's drunkenness had installed a deep fear and hatred of homosexuality. It may have had something to do with the fact that men couldn't really get breast cancer since they lacked…well, breasts. But it could happen, even though it was rare.

Zexion himself had gone to a few screenings just to make sure he didn't carry the genes that would make him fall ill. He was lucky. He wasn't a sufferer.

"And how come I didn't hear about this you little shit?"

"I didn't think you would worry so much."

For that, he was given a hard slap across his face. Zexion winced, raising a hand to nurse the injured cheek.

"Don't answer back to me you worthless brat!"

Zexion said nothing, not even daring to glare at him. He had to keep his promises.

"I am the one who puts a roof over your head! You will come directly back to me! Do you understand!?"

_I don't see why I should…_

"Yes…" Zexion said quietly.

"I own you! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten into that university!"

_Well, actually, I got there using my own talent. I do have a scholarship after all._

"Yes…I know…" Zexion entertained the delusion. He was used to it.

"You were with that pansy musician weren't you?!"

Zexion fought every ounce of wanting to hit his father for bringing Demyx into this.

"You were! I thought I told you to break all contact with that faggot!"

"He's my friend," Zexion said, gritting his teeth.

"He's a faggot! All faggots are not normal! All faggots are perverts! All faggots don't feel because it's impossible for them!"

Zexion balled his hands into fists, shaking. How dare he…How dare he?! Demyx was normal! Demyx wasn't a pervert! Demyx could feel! His music was evidence of that! If he was happy, he would play sunny tunes and joyous songs. If he was sad, his sitar would sing melancholy melodies and sorrowful ballards. The only person here who couldn't feel anything more than anger, hatred and was really really pitiful was his father! Without even thinking of the consequences, Zexion was up on his feet. He didn't look intimidating since his father was much taller than him.

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" he yelled. This took the older man by surprise but he replied with as much gusto as Zexion had done.

"Why do you care?!"

Zexion didn't even have time to think. "Because he's my lover!"

The silence was excrutiating. His father looked at him as if he had been told that his only son had contracted some incurable disease. Zexion was shaking with anger, lips tightly pursed.

"What?" he questioned lowly.

Zexion had no fear. He could say this. And he couldn't care what happened to him. "You heard me _**father**_. I am with another man. He loves me very much. And you can't change that or take it away from me!" He felt so strong. He knew now that he had something worth living for. Something to help him through life when it came to moments like these. He had Demyx.

"I care so so much about him too."

"You what?!" his father bellowed. Zexion expected being hit, but he hadn't expected being punched so hard that he crashed into the bookcase. The books fell with him to the floor, cluttering around him. Zexion winced, feeling the pain shooting up and down his body. He looked up, seeing that the red complexion was getting redder by the minute.

"No son of mine will be a fag!"

_I don't care. You never behaved like a good father to me after Mother died._

He felt himself being kicked violently in the chest, screaming in pain. He was kicked repeatedly there, coughing and panting rapidly to try and regain his breath. He was then roughly picked off the floor by the collar only to be slammed against the wall. Zexion cringed with agony, not wanting to scream anymore than he already had.

"Try saying that you're a fag now," his father dared him. Zexion glared, hatred boiling inside him.

"I don't care what you think," Zexion said slowly, choking to get his breath. "You might as well accept the fact that I'm not under your control. I can do what I please."

He was given a vicious slap in the face, a punch to his gut and then tossed to the floor again. The hellacious beating continued until, finally, his father left to go to the bar, leaving his son for dead and declaring that he had no son.

Zexion just lay there, listening to the rain pouring down. He made a quiet smile, a smile similar to his mother's. This would be the last time he would ever have to put up with such a life. The last time he had to live a lie. He reached for his cell phone.

* * *

Demyx's eyes were drooping, but he tried to fight back the sleep. He wasn't leaving his spot until he saw Zexion come running up that path and banging on the front door. Then he would be happy. He jumped when his phone rang, _Eyes On Me_ singing softly. He scrambled to pick it up. 

"Hello?"

"_Demyx…_"

"Zexion? Where are you? Why does your voice sound funny?"

"…_I'm hurt…_"

"What?!"

"_I need you to come get me…I'm at my house…you know where it is…right?_"

"Yeah!"

"_Great…come quickly…don't know if I can move anymore…_"

Zexion hung up. Demyx jumped to his feet and was out the door faster than you could say "It's Super Demyx to the rescue!"

"Just going out for a minute!" Demyx yelled to his parents. "Be right back!"

"Demmy!!"

* * *

Demyx ran through the rain, completely numb from the cold but not even registering it. Since he ran in the mornings so much, he had become a much faster runner especially in times when it was needed…like now. 

He ran through parks, through little alleyways between houses, jumped over trashcans and avoided barking dogs that were unfortunate enough to own an outdoor doghouse that leaked badly and had owners who didn't want muddy paw prints in their house. Until he reached the house that was in such disarray that it was almost pitiful. But Demyx wasn't here to criticise that! He bashed through the door.

"Zex! Zexion!" he yelled.

"…in here…"

He stepped into the living room and almost collapsed onto his knees at the damage he saw. Books and bits of broken vase were everywhere. A picture that looked that had hung from the wall above the piano had fallen down, the protective glass shattered on the floor. And sitting there against the wall, looking blankly at those broken shards, was Zexion. Demyx ran over and slid onto his knees, hugging Zexion tightly.

"What happened? What the hell happened?"

"My father, that's what."

"But why did you come here?"

"I…had to…"

"Why?"

"I had to…make him stop making those calls…and threats. I told him…the one thing he…would hate to hear."

"And what's that?"

"That I'm gay…and I'm with you, the 'pansy musician' as he…affectionately calls you."

"Charming," Demyx growled, picking Zexion off the floor gingerly. Zexion managed to pick up the photo, clutching it tightly to him. "Let's get you home."

* * *

When they had gotten home, nothing was said. Umi and Sirene Enkai left them alone, knowing full well that this was something they shouldn't meddle with unless asked to. The two lovers just went to their room, Demyx laying Zexion, who was still clutching onto that photo for dear life, on the bed. He sat on the edge, looking sadly at him. Zexion had not said a word the entire trip, just letting Demyx do the talking. It had been his way of coping. Trying to make light of the situation but Demyx…all he spoke was how he was going to murder that fucker when he got the chance. Right now, all he needed was silence and maybe some comfort. That was he needed. And all he wanted. 

Demyx seemed to understand this as he slid himself along next to him. Zexion immediately retreated into Demyx's wet shirt that was clinging to his cold skin. It was amazing that Demyx hadn't caught a cold.

"_You're not alone  
__Together we stand  
__I'll be by your side  
__You know I'll take your hand._"

Zexion looked up, seeing Demyx's lips singing softly and quietly. Demyx looked at him gently.

"Do you want me to stay quiet?"

"No…keep singing…"

Demyx nodded and continued. "_When it gets cold  
__And it feels like the end  
__There's no place to go  
__You know I won't give in  
__No, I won't give in._"

Zexion buried his face into Demyx's chest, trying his best not to cry. What, just what, had he done to deserve someone like Demyx?

"_Keep holding on  
__Cause you know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through  
__Just stay strong  
__Cause you know I'm here for you  
__I'm here for you  
__There's nothing you can say  
__Nothing you can do  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So, keep holding on  
__Cause you know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through._"

Zexion clinged, feeling the photograph slipping between him and Demyx. The taller blond man held him tightly.

"We'll make it through," he sang again. He then added to those lyrics. "I'm here for you."


	37. Sweet and Bitter

**A/N:** Our next update. Rated M for the fact that one of the couples here start engaging in certain activities...to put it lightly. Yeah, not going to give away too much about it. So, before I go rambling on, review replies:  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: (smiles but still likes zemyx) You can have all three in this and next update.  
_Faye Silo_: Last chapter was definitely my most emotionally charged chapters up to date. Fortunately, those Kleenexes came in handy for it. Anyway, happy chappy for everyone today (don't feel like angsting much at the moment)  
_Kai Sakamoto_: Well, I wouldn't want to leave you guys with Zexion dying on Demyx. That would be too much even for my own lil' heart.  
_Niinella_: A sign of a job well done if you can move the audience. I don't know about this chapter being moving but it should bring a smile to your face.  
_Wondering Wolf_: I think Demyx should come with a warning sign or something, saying: Warning. Cheerful attributes make you want to stand up for him when getting his name slandered...or something like that. On the flipside, it shows that their relationship is getting much deeper (though still a little bit one-sided) About his mom...I wanted to make her seem like an angel (giggles)  
_Indiesin_: Not exactly lied. Just taking my time with the happiness that's all (smiles). I give to you...a happy chapter. (I think we've done enough angst for a while thanks you)  
_Hypothetical.Wonder_: Well, the Akuroku moment I'm working to still is a long way away but don't worry, it's gonna be something special. And all I can say is, in the words of the immortal Betty Boop (and Oogie Boogie) "I'm gonna do the best I can".  
_CatrionaHearts_: (victory dance) Another sign of a job well done. Hope those Kleenexes were handy.  
_Lavender341_: Guess the Kleenexes didn't help then (sweatdrop) Ah well. Good thing Zexy does have Demmy and Demmy...well, he's just Demmy. And we lubbs him for it (hugs both)  
_ONiONLADi777_: If you hug them both, neither of them mind I just found out! I hoped that the superhero imagery would lighten it up a little bit seeing as Zexion's trouble was getting a little bit on the heavy side. That and I thought Eyes On Me was the perfect way to summarise Demmy (seeing as he's the one besotted with Zexion but Zexion's still unsure) If you write something about Zexy-tickling-Demmy tell me!  
_Kabu-fangirl666_: Get some! Quick! You have no idea how angsty I can get when I'm in the mood! (reviewers can back me up on this) But yeah, you're not alone with forgetting to review things. I do it all the time (sweatdrop)  
_Launch shinra_: (accepts cookies) Hope those Kleenexes helped out and yeah, I thought the song lyrics would fit this very well. Couldn't think of anything else.  
_TheFoxGirlKitsune_: Don't worry. I knew what you meant (smiles)  
_Zakell_: (blushes at the comment) thank you very much. Hope you enjoy this one.  
_Nathali_: That I wasn't. I was in an angsty mood at the time. (smiles) and thanks. Next update coming your way.  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: Zexy is slowly falling into the state where he can't do anything without Demmy. And all is well in the world (teehee)  
_Demyx-KillingMeSoftly_: Well here's the update you've been waiting for. And you're not weird. I think everyone enjoys a little dirty behaviour now and then. Am I right or am I right?  
_cherryblosson-demon_: (smiles victoriously and accepts sea salt ice cream while at it) that he is. Will Zexion do the same? Answer: hell yea!  
_phaz_: oh, he's got something planned (waves a banner saying 'Hit Zexy's Father! Fangirls go FREE!') Sick him! Oh, and a Kleenex (plural Kleenexes) is a brand of tissue.  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: (smiles sweetly) don't you just love them? At least you have an iPod (mine broke a few months ago and they won't get me a new one (sob))  
_ruine_: Thank you. Good to know that I have another fan (smile)  
_hanakitsunechan7_: Jebus...you are a bloodthirsty lil' tiger aren't ya? (well, I guess that would mean you would live up to the fox-demon part of your penname (goes off on a ramble)) But let's just say that Zexion's father will not be making another appearance again...for the time being.  
_Erinicole12_: The song is called Keep Holding On and it's by Avril Lavigne. And if you loved the Zemyx moment, wait till you read this!  
_strawberyla_: Whoa, freaky. Evanescense does rock in my honest opinion, especially when it comes to writing in your angsty mood. And thanks. I'm glad that my writing's improving.  
_almost.arwen_: (blushes) thanks.  
_fullofmisery_: Indeed it was.  
_Sir Gawain of Camelot_: Really? Whoops! (laughs) Wonders of the alternate universe I guess. I mean, we've had the supernatural involved in here after all (smiles) But yeah, I hadn't really realised that. Too busy looking up the fact if breast cancer could affect men or not (and it can)

Right, that's that. My one charity notice: Wear a pink ribbon or wristband to raise awareness of breast cancer! Cookies to everyone who had read and reviewed (chocolate chip ones). Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Sweet and Bitter**

Roxas fiddled nervously with the checkerboard patterned scarf, almost expecting him to wake up from some dream. A few hours ago, Axel had 'suggested' that he and the blond could go out for some 'one-on-one socialising'. In Sora's book (which Roxas was sure he had taken from Yuffie), that meant date.

Sora had definitely been hanging around Yuffie too much as he had figured out what Axel would be wearing for this 'one-on-one socialising' and used it to help Roxas get ready.

So here he was, on the sofa and waiting to be picked up, so to speak. He was wearing his jeans with black boots, a black shirt with a checkerboard patterned neck, a silver stud in his ear and the scarf was going to be tied around his neck. A black jacket was lying across the arm of the sofa. Sora was grinning at him.

"Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"Hey don't worry. Just have a good time and be yourself. He'll like that."

"Thank you for passing down your wisdom, O great guru of dating," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Oh no need for the thanks," Sora chuckled.

"Ready to go?" a new voice entered the conversation. Roxas' mouth went dry.

Axel was standing there in black skinny trousers that hugged every muscle in his legs comfortably, a loose flame red dress shirt and a black suit jacket. To Roxas, he looked like a god.

"Yeah…" he said faintly.

"OK then," Axel shrugged. "Let's get going."

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Roxas asked as he felt himself being pushed to the door by Sora who was busy saying "OK OK, get moving and have fun. Time's a-wastin' and all that."

"You'll see for yourself," was the mysterious monotone answer.

When they had left, Sora had an interesting little smile on his face. He felt two arms wrap around his shoulders.

"You think they'll be alright?" Riku asked.

"Course they will," Sora dismissed it. "Roxas is with Axel and you know what he's like about perverts."

"Don't I know," Riku smiled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek and watching it blush cutely. "Anyway, what did you have planned for tonight?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Sora grinned. "Let's get dinner."

"We're going out?"

"No. We're making it."

Riku blinked. Now this was going to be interesting. So far, Riku had taken control of the kitchen since neither of the twins had showed that they could cook and Axel would've had them living on a life supply of noodles. But then again, he didn't have Tifa baring everyone from the kitchen utensils. Seriously, that girl liked Aerith's cooking way too much for her own good.

"I already started with the spaghetti and the dessert is in the process of being made right now. So maybe you'd like to finish off the main meal while I concentrate on dessert."

"Sounds fair enough," Riku replied, taking his place.

A few moments later, Riku wished he had insisted on letting Sora do the main meal.

Sora had planned on making a strawberry and cream with an assortment of other fruits and crumble but somehow he had managed to get cream all over his face. And that was not helping the growing bulge in his pants. Sora pouted as he concentrated solely on the dessert.

_This is not going to help…this is not going to help…_

Riku went over to him, spaghetti left unattended. He wrapped his arms around Sora's small waist. Sora looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"You have some cream on your face."

"Oh," Sora blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Riku breathed into his ear, feeling Sora shiver. "It's a cute look."

He licked some cream of his cheek, feeling the heat on Sora's skin.

"Ri…ku…"

"Yeah?"

"I can clean it off myself."

"Nah, I'll take care of it."

His hands were dipping dangerously low to Sora's groin. Sora gasped as he felt one hand touch the rising bulge, feeling a bolt of electricity going through him.

"Ri…ku…stop it…"

"I can't help it. You're so cute, it's delicious."

"Ri…ku!"

* * *

Roxas was looking into the wine glass he had been given, looking at the rich blood red liquid inside swirl. 

"It's not going to go down faster if you stare at it," Axel pointed out.

"Sorry," Roxas said sheepishly. "Thinking."

Axel pointed a finger at Roxas' forehead. "I told you, you think way too much. What's it this time?"

"Why are we here anyway?"

Right now, they were in The Imperial Garden Hotel. Roxas had heard the name in passing but he couldn't remember the significance of it.

"No reason. Just thought to piss my boss off a little."

"You work here?"

"On most nights. They got another singer for today though."

"Oh?"

Someone then announced the singer's arrival, an Arabian beauty called Jasmine. Her jet black hair was hanging loose with a number of diamante clips clinging to it, a small head band with a sparkling sapphire rest atop her head. Her clothes were mostly purple, consisting of a skirt with a gauzy material sewn over it and a top with long see through puffy sleeves and silvery tassels that left her bronze stomach bare and on show. Once she opened her mouth, the whole atmosphere seemed to relax, watching in awe as the woman sang softly and sweetly.

"Not half bad," Axel nodded. "Has my approval."

"You're like this with everyone?" Roxas asked.

"They pay me to do this," Axel shrugged, "since I'm more musically adept than any of the idiots that work here. Sometimes they really hire some sour notes…literally."

He took a swig of his drink. Roxas only sipped at his.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Roxas asked timidly.

"Just general things," Axel dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I'm just giving this…socialising with one person solely a try."

Roxas felt like Axel was purposely trying to avoid the word 'date' or the phrase 'hang out'. But somehow, he didn't mind. He was just trying to get his head round how Axel had come to this stage all of a sudden.

_

* * *

Roxas had been busy sketching again__ that day, shivering slightly as a winter wind blew into the room. The breeze made him wish for snow. Back at Twilight Town, it came in thick clouds and blanketed the ground and he was hoping that since Radiant Garden was further up north, it would snow here much more. He had been left disappointed._

_But that wasn't the issue._

_The issue was that Axel had decided to show up this morning. He had been drinking at work again last night so Riku had made sure that he had locked the twins' rooms so that he couldn't go in and molest any of them just in case he was in sexual-drunk mode again. Riku, unfortunately, had to deal with slightly-sexual-but-acting-more-like-a-hyper-child-a-là-Demyx mode. That consisted on cute sexual innuendos and Axel commenting on Riku's 'purdy silver girly hair'…or his hips. Can't forget the hips. Though Riku had the perfect comeback to that. Use Axel's hips against him! But getting back to the point…_

_Axel had come out, hangover and all (and topless much to Roxas' happiness and dismay. He knew he was going to get horrible wet dreams because of the sight) and strode over to where Roxas was._

"_Oh hey," it had started out innocently enough._

"_Hey," Axel replied, yawning soon after._

"_Rough night?"_

"_You know it. Please remind me as to why I let customers buy me drinks?"_

_Roxas shrugged. "Beats me. I don't even know where you work."_

_Axel had a thoughtful look in his eyes. Even though his face was straight and unfeeling, Roxas had learned to read his eyes. Axel couldn't hide anything in those gleaming jade eyes. Those eyes turned on him._

"_What you drawing this time?"_

"_Oh…um…just some objects." He pointed at the numerous objects in front of him, including a glass, an apple and a star-shaped button he had found in his room for some reason or another. Axel looked at them critically._

"_Aren't they a bit bland?"_

"_It's only practice, not huge masterpieces."_

"_Must get boring though."_

"_I'd like to see you try this," Roxas pouted._

"_And I would take you up on that if I wasn't so crap at drawing stickmen."_

He cannot be serious…

_What Axel did next took him by surprise__. Roxas wondered if the effects of alcohol were still on the red-haired vocalist but he cupped the blond's face between his long fingered hands, looking intensely at him. Roxas started blushing furiously, feeling the heat rush up to his face._

"_A-Axel?"_

_Axel pressed his lips on Roxas' making the blond's eyes widen with surprise. He was so sure now that Axel was still feeling a bit tipsy, at the very least. He broke away and looked at him._

"_How about I take you out tonight…you know, doing a one-on-one socialising."_

_It sounded more like an order than a suggestion, but Roxas knew better. And he was glad that Axel was taking another step forward._

"_OK. Sounds like fun."_

_A few hours later, Roxas was beginning to fret about it once the surprise of Axel taking one more step forward faded._

* * *

"You're thinking again," Axel stated, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Oh, sorry," Roxas apologized. "Guess overthinking is a bad habit."

A corner of Axel's mouth tugged slightly into a very quiet smile. Roxas couldn't help but smile back. Jasmine's song ended and was awarded with a well deserved applause.

"She's really good," Roxas commented.

Axel kept silent, looking at her critically. "Like I said, not half bad but there's room for improvement."

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw a tall, long blond haired man standing above them. Axel either hadn't noticed or was pretending not to notice him.

"Axel."

"Vexen."

Roxas saw that the man, dressed only in a black suit, had acidic green eyes. He looked away, finding interest in Jasmine's next song.

"As I'm sure you've noticed already, we're missing a pianist."

"I wondered why you were heavily relying on speakers tonight."

"Don't take that tone with me. I could have your pay cut."

Axel had chosen to ignore that comment. "And let me guess; you want me to be the replacement since I'm the only one in this bar that is currently available and already in the building. Am I right so far?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're gonna have to make it worth my while," Axel smirked. "Because I see no profit for me if I leave my friend here alone."

"I'll pay you for tonight and the drinks will be on the house," Vexen offered immediately. Axel seemed to ponder on this.

"Well, I need the extra money seeing as Yuffie somehow managed to convince me to let her have her damn party at my place. After all, this is Yuffie," he muttered to himself. "Damage expenses are expected." He stood up. "OK, fine. I'll do it."

"Excellent! I'll just go tell Ms. Jasmine that she'll have a pianist after all."

Vexen left. Roxas looked up, but Axel avoided his gaze. "Sorry about this," he sighed.

"Hey it's OK," Roxas smiled. "I kinda want to hear you play anyway."

Axel ruffled his hair. Roxas knew that this was Axel's way of showing that now, he didn't feel so guilty. It also was a sign to anyone who had ideas about Roxas to back off or else they had the vocalist to deal with.

"Just don't cause too much trouble alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked, pouting.

Axel chuckled quietly, not answering his question.

* * *

Back at the apartment, things were heating up. 

"Riku…! We shouldn't be doing thi…_ah…!_"

Sora was clinging onto Riku's shoulders as if his life depended on it, his back to the kitchen counter, feeling his member being squeezed and stroked and god knows what else. All he knew was that this was wrong…but it felt so good! Riku was busy sucking on a spot on Sora's neck, nipping it on occasion. He felt his own length go rock hard.

"…ku…please…ah…ha…"

"It's OK," Riku whispered into his ear.

"Don't eat me…" Sora whimpered childishly. Riku just found that incredibly cute.

"I'm not going to eat you, even if you do taste sweet."

Sora cried a little, panting even harder as Riku quickened the pace.

"Ri…ku…stop…"

"Why?"

"If you…keep on with that…ha…I'll…I'll…ah…!"

Sora slumped a little, bringing Riku with him to the floor. His eyes were shivering in their sockets, looking at his boyfriend with hazy bright eyes. Riku kissed him softly on the lips.

"You OK?" Riku asked quietly, worried that he could've gone too far for Sora's liking. Sora nodded his head.

"It was a bit of a surprise…but…it felt good…"

Riku smiled, holding onto his brunet closer to him. Sora pulled away for a moment, looking down at the tent in Riku's pants.

"Um…what are you going to do about that?" Sora asked shyly.

"Well, that's a step that you have to decide on really," Riku explained, wondering how the hell he was going to get rid of this little problem without freaking Sora out. He was pretty sure the bathroom wasn't sound proof. Sora placed a hand there, making Riku shudder a little. "Sora…don't do that if you-"

"I want to Riku," Sora said with an innocent smile. He then pointed down. Riku looked down, eyes windening with surprise.

"Hard again?"

"I can't help it," Sora pouted, putting on a whiney child's voice. "It won't stop doing it now Ri_ku_."

Riku's face looked a little strained. Sora cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"You. Me. Bed. Now," Riku ordered, picking Sora off the floor and flinging him over his shoulders.

"Be nice to me will ya!" Sora yelped.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have a good time, I promise you."

He patted Sora's behind, resulting in a surprised squeak. Riku laughed, tossing Sora onto the bed and pinning the brunet freshman there, leaving him as a victim to the sweet torture as he felt his top being discarded. Sora groaned, blushing deeply as he felt the huge difference compared to his rape. Riku was much softer and gentler, always stopping what he was doing if Sora grimaced in pain. When Riku discarded his own shirt and Sora's pants, Sora ran his hands up and down Riku's slim body. It was very toned…almost like a surfer's body. Riku placed a hand over Sora's, bringing it up to his lips.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, letting go of Sora's hand and bringing it down along his back until he reached the small entrance. Sora winced slightly as he felt one finger go in. Riku looked at him for an answer. Sora nodded his head. He was sure about doing this. Riku inserted another finger, cringing as Sora grunted and screwed his eyes shut.

"Sora…I have to do this. If I don't prepare you enough, it'll hurt a lot more."

Sora just nodded, not answering him. Riku felt like his heart was cracking, feeling guilty for doing this to the small freshman.

"Riku…" Sora breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Put it in."

"In a second."

Riku just wasn't sure if Sora was prepared for this. Sora pouted up at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "If you don't do this now, the wait's going to kill me."

Riku smiled down, placing one hot passionate kiss on Sora's mouth. "If you're so anxious to do it, then OK…but don't say I didn't warn you about it hurting."

Slowly and taking great care, he entered Sora. The small brunet cringed in pain, his fingers digging into Riku's back.

"If it's too much, tell me," Riku whispered as he slowly began moving. Sora's cries of pain tugged at Riku's heart, making him want to stop and just hug the poor boy but soon those cries were replaced with moans of pleasure. And this just made Riku all the more excited.

"So…good…" Sora panted, giving a small satisfactory sigh once he came. Riku smiled, burying himself into Sora's neck.

"Please keep going," Sora whispered.

"Is that what you want?"

Sora nodded his head. Riku smiled, kissing him softly on the bruise that had formed their from his previous attention on the brunet's neck.

"Then I have no choice but to fulfil your wishes then."

* * *

"Axel, back there, you were amazing," Roxas laughed. "You and Jasmine sounded great together." 

"You were just watching an amateur," Axel dismissed. "Zexion's the master."

"So? I still thought you were good. Doesn't that matter?"

"I guess so," Axel mused as he turned the key. Once they stepped inside, they realised that it was quiet…too quiet.

"Sor-mmmph!"

Axel clamped a hand on the smaller blond's mouth, bringing a silencing finger to his own. Roxas scowled at him but then he could hear something. Moaning. And then Riku's voice. Then he heard Sora's breathless voice. Roxas' eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Should we go?" Axel asked. "I think they wouldn't want us to hear them going at it."

Roxas nodded his head vigorously, bringing his face away from Axel's mouth and exiting back into the hallway, a blush on his face. Axel turned back to his apartment, sighing with annoyance.

"I can only hope that Riku doesn't turn Sora into a sex fiend," he prayed quietly before shutting the door and letting the two lovebirds continue their…'activities'.


	38. The Warrior's Promise

**A/N:** OK, now that I've started school, things will get a lot more difficult in the updating route. So...give it a few days more or something. Anyway, this is the final chapter before we get to the halfway mark of the winter vacation story arch, which means its Christmas time next update (hooray!) OK, review replies. I'm gonna keep these short and sweet because I really need to get to sleep:  
_Malik's Bunny Mika_: I think the perverts will be striking back soon and I'll go looking for 'Guardian Angel' when I get the chance. I may use it if I like it enough (smile)  
_LonelyRollingStar_: You know, it's nice getting a review that tells you how much one's improving on one's writing skills once in a while. But getting it called perfection...thanks! You're a sweetheart!  
_Hypothetical.Wonder_: Well, if Axel wouldn't be so stubborn about his feelings, things would be speeding up a lot faster. But oh well, what can a writer do about it?  
_Nathali_: True true. I hate it when an author forgets important details in their own story. For example, rape is a hard thing to recover from (Sora's willingness to do it just proves he's strong enough to put it behind him and just go with the flow) but you get some writers who make the rapee (eh...made it up) go at it like fifty seconds afterwards with his/her love interest. Doesn't happen in the real world. So yeah, I agree with you (so much for keeping replies short and sweet (cries))  
_ONiONLADi777_: (looks at you strangely) My dear, maybe you've been born with a smut-sense. So totally true. I love how Sora's developed in the story. He's gona from angry child to strong willing adult (starry eyes with floods of tears). Though, I'm afraid you might not have to worry about Demy and Zexy for long either...but oh well. Hope you do write the tickle-zemyx (thumbs up and accepts cookies, which in turn are devoured savouringly. Yummy! Icing!)  
_Lavender341_: I think that is the question everyone is asking: just what did happen to the dinner? Well, I may answer that...but not here (teehee) I have to say, looking at Soriku pics that include strawberries and whipped cream on DA does wonders for your writing I found out. But yeah, now we just need Axel to get his act completely together and our main couple should be fine.  
_Wondering Wolf_: True that. Demy wouldn't be Demy if people knew what to expect. And let's just say that Riku's self-control had been tested to the limits for about (checks timeline) a whole semester (and that's a lot of time considering that his love interest was angry at him for the first month, was put into a princess dress, possessed by an evil spirit, raped and so on and so forth) the poor guy must've been feeling completely frazzled. And yeah, I know what you mean about Axel and Roxas' relationship. It's sort of...complicated on one side and not so complicated on the other.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: Aw, don't worry. As long as you're enjoying the updates. Actually, on that note: sleep, eat and don't do drugs (nods while pointing finger in the air in an attempt to look wise) Well, the drugs thing was a bit unnecessary...  
_Indiesin_: Well, they won't be the only non-angst couple for long. I can tell you now that the Cloud and Leon are going to have a really cute story arch after the next update. Which will be the Crimbo party since you asked about it.  
_hanakitsunechan7_: (pats head) don't worry about it so much. I can't say this turned out to be a bloodbath (mainly because I really cannot for the life of me do battle scenes all that well) but yeah, the wonders of cream and who knows...maybe Vexen will have a larger part in this...but probably not.  
_Launch shinra_: (accepts cookies) Well, that makes two of us. Darn school (shakes fist) But yeah, hanging around Yuffie may not all be an entirely bad thing if it leads to smutty chapters like that.  
_Niinella_: Now that's something I'd like to see (the smile). As for Axel and Roxas, they probably went out to a bar and sat it out until they felt it was safe to come home again.  
_Zakell_: I'm glad you did. I hope you'll enjoy this one too.  
_Thr0u6hTh31c3_: Well, I have really no idea what spawned the supernatural arch but I guess it helped develop Cloud and Leon's relationship a bit. But yeah, it makes good practice. A good author should expand into other genres so to explore what s/he can and can't do I think, so I stick to that as a general rule (I will never give up my dramatic love stories though. I love them too much)  
_shadowtailmon_: oh dear. Riku, run as fast as you can. (sees Riku dash off to hide) Just to be safe though. (smile)  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: Indeed, comrade-in-arms. (still unhappy about iPod)  
_Kai Sakamoto_: They probably did since they were so busy. Axel ain't going to be happy.  
_Following Padfoot's Pawprints_: Meh, don't worry. If you leave for long periods of time, you get a complementary glomp from me (anyone will tell you that) As for Sora...well, my timeline hasn't exactly been clear but then again Sora's shown immense courage so it could be either of those factors.  
_Demyx-KillingMeSoftly_: Yes there is.  
_iloveshiek21_: that he did, that there was and that I am (egotistical or what?)  
_soraXxXriku_: wow, I got a six...out of six? Full marks! Whoo hoo! And I did warn you to play the most annoyingly cheerful song you could find.  
_phaz_: (offers tissue, realises you can't take it, and proceeds to clean up and revive you) Well, Sora's probably gonna come back a lot more confident and happier than ever and Roxas...well, we'll see. Anything can happen in the Christmas and New Year period(wink wink)  
_-literary license-_: I'll think about the marriage proposal and I don't think anyone would mind so much if Sora became a sex fiend (more lemons for us lol). And thanks for the compliments in the other review.  
_Erinicole12_: I think I need to raise the rating up or something (but then again, in the next story I may or may not put up here it's going to be **_really_** hot and heavy so this is elementary stuff at the moment) but oh well, it stays as a T for now unless I get complaints.  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Yep, Axel is taking a long time but he seems to be cracking already. So it's only a matter of time until finally -poof!  
_cherryblossom-demon_: Definitely. If it had been Yuffie, that would've been bad for Sora and Riku!  
_Faye Silo_: Well, they did and they enjoyed it (Axel managed to kick a few perverts asses so he's happy) Hope you enjoy this.  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: Well, I thought I gave both couples the same amount of attention but then again, who am I to say? It could go either way. But yeah, I know how you feel.  
_almost.arwen_: lol

Right, thanks and cookies to everyone whose read and reviewed. Please read, review and enjoy and goodnight. Need to go to sleep now.

* * *

**The Warrior's Promise**

Another heavy –_thunk!-_ of the bamboo stick hitting the rock floor, releasing more water into it's own little pool, echoed in the silent night air. The two men were in no hurry to leave their heated sanctuary of water and rocks, looking up at the starry sky that was surrounded by a canopy of evergreen trees, dressed in white snow. Last night, it had snowed heavily much to the delight of the dojo children. Leon shovelled a pile of snow into his hands, compacting it into a tight ball and watching it shrink in the steam. Cloud across from him had his eyes closed, looking like he had fallen asleep.

"Hey," Cloud said, eyes still closed. He had recovered fully from the poison and was good to travel after the ceremony was finished tomorrow. And Leon was grateful that Fate was in favour of their relationship. He didn't know what he would do if Cloud was taken away from him.

"Yeah."

"Do you think…Zack will do it?"

Leon strode over to the blond, sitting next to him and holding his hand under the water.

"Are you worried about him?"

Cloud nodded, opening his eyes. "Zack's good. But he's never fought with Sephiroth before. I have."

Leon noted that there seemed to be…fear in his eyes. Not the usual anger or hatred that Cloud showed whenever Sephiroth Kurotenshi became the subject of the conversation.

"He's terrifying," Cloud continued. "He could take out a rookie in three seconds flat and show no remorse. He could take on a whole colony of berserker chocobos and live to tell the tale. And that sword of his has a long reach so Zack can't use his usual tactics. Even I found it hard fighting against Sephiroth. I was so glad he was on my side before…before…"

Leon wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, his other hand squeezing Cloud's hand under the water.

"I know, I know," he whispered comfortingly.

"What if he gets killed…what then…?"

"You need to not worry about it."

"Excuse me?! But you don't have a crazy cousin who's probably going to get himself killed!!"

"True," Leon stated, lifting Cloud up to make him sit on his lap facing him. He cupped Cloud's face, his grey eyes showing mirth. Cloud looked at him with frustrated blue eyes. "But I have a crazy sister, a crazy father and a mother who is probably going to lose her sanity because of them. Does that count?"

"Whether that counts is not the issue," Cloud scowled, not believing that Leon wasn't taking this so seriously. "The issue is whether I'm going to have a cousin or not tomorrow!"

"You will," Leon smiled, tapping Cloud on the nose. "I know me and Zack have a… unique relationship as such."

"'Unique'?"

"Well, he did figure it out that we were together didn't he? Didn't you notice that Zack's been testing on whether or not I'm good enough for you when he wasn't torturing Axel?"

"Oh…actually…I did wonder why he was grilling you that one time."

"See. But either way, Zack's a good guy. A tough guy. He saved you don't forget. And I'm grateful to him for that." He brought his blond into a kiss, smiling as Cloud obediently opened his mouth for Leon to take advantage of. His hand trailed down Cloud's back, finding a particular spot he was very attached to. Cloud broke off and breathed sharply.

"Leon, no," Cloud squirmed.

"Why?"

"It's only been a few days since I got over…ah! Leon!"

Leon smirked knowingly. Only a matter of time before Cloud would completely and utterly give in.

"Leon, we'll get caught," Cloud said, but it sounded more like a whine.

"Just a little while," Leon whispered quietly into Cloud's chest.

"What if everyone hears us?"

Leon had an answer to that. He wrapped up one of the nearby hand towels into a neat little ball.

"Open your mouth," he ordered. Cloud did so, letting the ball of cloth slide into the opening. "It'll mute us down. Just remember to breathe through the nose."

Cloud could've said something very snappy at that point but a muffled moan erupted in his throat as he felt the first thrust slam into him.

All was quiet in the dojo, since no one knew about the event taking place in the hot spring, muffled by snow and cloth.

* * *

Zack was up at the crack of dawn, polishing his Buster Sword with great care and precision, making sure it was gleaming and sharp for the fight. He did everything that any good swordsmen should do. Including praying to the gods for a swift victory…or a painless death if that was the hand Fate was going to deal him. 

He sighed, looking at the photo of him and Cloud as kids. He smiled slightly, but he knew that there was probably a hint of sorrow in it as well.

"Well Spiky, it's been a long road. And even though I never got the chance to fight you, I hope you're happy with Leon." He closed his eyes. "You deserve each other."

He put it down, not wanting to think anymore about the past. You only did that if you were having your last moments on earth or very old.

He heard a small tap on the frame of his door. Zack looked at the door curiously. Who could be up at this hour?

"Door's open."

He found out just who would be as they slid the door open.

"Aerith?"

She walked up to him, her eyes filled with concern. She looked tired.

"Did you sleep?" Zack asked, restraining himself from going to her to see for himself. Wouldn't be appropriate for him in this situation.

"I couldn't," Aerith admitted. "I was too worried about you."

"About today?"

Aerith nodded her head. "So…I came here to wish you good luck."

Zack looked at her, dumbfounded but then his lips stretched out into a smile. "Thanks."

He walked over to her, looking down into her emerald green eyes. His hand raised up to the back of her head, tugging the hair ribbon so that her brown hair fell loose. Aerith blushed.

"What are you…?"

"You know," Zack started, "there's a legend that a warrior is given good luck if he's wearing the colours of his lady. So…" He started tying the ribbon around his wrist, the pink contrasting to his tan skin. "…this will be my good luck charm for today."

He winked at her, chuckling to himself as he saw a healthy shade of pink tinge her cheeks.

"Anyway, you better get moving before people start thinking we're having an affair or something. It's hard enough as it is having to cover up Cloud and Leon's escapades."

Aerith blushed deeper. Zack laughed. "See you later. And I promise you, I'll give your ribbon back."

* * *

The stage laid out was looked upon grimly by adult and child alike. Cloud and Leon were already there, making sure that there was a suitable distance between them so that Cloud wouldn't grab for Leon's hand automatically. And so that Aerith could sit in between them. They had a feeling that Aerith was going to need all the support she could get since she had become very close to the laid-back swordsman. 

They appeared, dressed in their battle attire. Sephiroth's sword was at his side, his grip loose. Zack had slung his Buster Sword over his shoulder; his eyes were closed, as if in prayer. What was said before the contest just came out in a blur as the tension increased in the icy air.

There were predictions that snow on the ground was going to be stained with blood today. Whose blood was anyone's to call.

Cloud looked to see if Aerith was OK but something was different about his friend. Something missing…

"Aerith, where's your hair ribbon?" Cloud asked as he realised that was what was different. Her hair was down. He had never known Aerith to wear her hair down at any event.

"There," Aerith whispered, pointing at Zack's wrist. The pink ribbon fluttered in the breeze. Cloud's eyes widened.

_Whoa…I do not believe it but…_

"Go!"

Sephiroth went on the attack but Zack jumped out of the way, deep blue eyes fully opened now.

_Zack…the worst flirt I've ever known…the one kid who swore he wasn't going to ever give up his ways…he's been…_

Sephiroth swung his sword at where Zack was but the black-haired swordsman brought his Buster Sword down onto the Masumune, a loud clank echoing in the still air.

_Aerith's tamed him!_

Zack smirked and tossed the Masumune into the air, going for a downward slash but Sephiroth dodged it, catching his sword by the hilt.

"You're good," the silver-haired man said.

"I told you not to underestimate me," Zack grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "You never know what could happen."

Zack came in for a charge but at the last minute changed his footing and attacked from the side. Sephiroth barely guarded the attack.

"My mistake it seems."

"Yeah, you better believe it."

"Then I guess you shouldn't be taking me so lightly either," Sephiroth chuckled evilly.

_Crap crap crap!_

Sephiroth powered his sword upwards, flinging Zack up into the air. Zack contorted his body in the air so that he managed to land on his feet, nearly crashing where several children were.

"You guys OK?" Zack whispered. They nodded. "Good. Keep out of the way. This is gonna get messy."

Sephiroth stood there, tauntingly, sword only in his left hand.

_Wait a minute, he's a lefty. How come I didn't notice this before?_ He closed his eyes. _That means that as long as I keep changing direction, he should be as good as open._

He charged straight for Sephiroth's left side.

"Idiot!" Cloud gasped.

"What is it?" Aerith asked. Leon gave Cloud a quizzical look.

"Sephiroth is left handed! He's going straight into a danger zone!"

At that moment, Zack changed direction again, slashing at Sephiroth. Silence as neither moved. The crowd watched tensely, not sure if either would fall or make another move to continue the fight.

"Not bad, Zack," Sephiroth said. "You actually managed to make me bleed."

It was true. Where Zack had slashed just above Sephiroth's hip, a bloody gash had appeared. Zack didn't turn to face Sephiroth's back.

"But the thing is, how can you attack me when you can't see me?"

Sephiroth turned quickly and was looking to ram his sword at Zack. Aerith gasped, hiding her face into Leon's shoulder. She didn't want to see the point facing out of Zack's chest. An almighty clash rang in her ears. When she looked up, she saw that Zack had guarded the attack by just placing his sword behind his back. He was smiling at her.

"Don't worry Aerith. I don't die easily."

He turned and pushed Sephiroth away, holding his sword in front of him. Sephiroth's Masumune was held out, the tip mere inches away from Zack.

"So the girl is the person you care about?"

Zack didn't answer, just tightening his grip on the hilt. The ribbon fluttered in the breeze. Sephiroth saw it and grinned wickedly.

"You know, once I win, I will make Cloud stay here, make the dojo be used for other purposes on a wider scale and maybe put the girl out of her misery while she grieves for you."

It was at that point, something inside Zack had snapped. A burning rage he had never felt before coursed through his veins, making his whole body tense and his sword felt even lighter than ever.

"You can do anything to me. You can do anything to this dojo. But if there is one person who I'll protect to the very end, if there was one person that you could never harm without provoking me, dead or not…it's Aerith!"

He charged forward, taking the tall silver-haired swordsman by surprise.

"If you ever hurt Aerith or make her cry, I'll kill you!"

Zack came from above with an overhead strike, forcing Sephiroth to move his sword in front of him to block the attack. Eventually, Sephiroth pushed back again, sending Zack flying right near to Aerith on his back. He grunted in pain. Sephiroth took the air but Zack hadn't noticed this.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

Aerith had and she was looking right above him. Sephiroth was poised to kill Zack!

"Zack! Look out! He's above you!"

Zack looked up and in the nick of time blocked the attack by a well time slash. Sephiroth's Masumune went flying to the other side of the stage. Sephiroth had landed on his back painfully. When he opened his eyes, he saw Zack standing over him, the tip of the Buster Sword poised to go through his throat.

"I guess this means I win," Zack smiled as the official made the announcement that Zack had passed the test. A drop of blood trickled down his face from his mouth. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes but sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Well, make it quick please," he pleaded, opening his trenchcoat slightly slowly so that Zack had access to his snowy white chiselled chest.

"What makes you think I'm gonna kill ya?"

"Hmm?"

Zack had a huge grin on his face. "Don't you think it's a worse punishment having to go on living knowing you lost to such 'pathetic weakling who wouldn't measure up to anything' than dying with honour?"

"Wha-----WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Sephy, you're banished but not executed. You can deal with the whole suicide thing on your own if you want but I'm not gonna give my go ahead."

Sephiroth just looked on with astonishment, unable to comprehend what Zack had just said. Cloud stood where he was, smiling broadly as he saw Aerith rush up to meet the laid-back swordsman.

"A dojo leader who thinks so little of himself that he doesn't see the point of ordering suicide," he mused. He closed his eyes.

"Maybe that's what this place needs," Leon said. "They need a complete nutcase to make them see things in a different way."

"Yeah."

* * *

The two lovers couldn't help but feel relieved when they arrived at Leon's apartment, the events at Niebelheim a million miles away from their minds. Cloud sunk into the white linen sofa, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like weeks. Leon soon joined him, having Cloud's head in his lap. 

"No place like home, huh?" Cloud whispered.

"Any place seems OK as long as you're around," Leon replied honestly. Cloud couldn't help but look at him expressionlessly. Ever since Niebelheim, Leon had been a lot more open about his affections. An 'I love you' had become a common occurrence, even if only one a day at the very least. He learned from Aerith (who had gone back home in Midgar for Christmas. Zack had to stay behind in Niebelheim despite all his begging) that while he was out, Leon wouldn't leave his side and she had heard those three precious words slip out of his mouth. Now…he just had to find out if that would all stop now that he was in no immediate danger.

"Leon…"

"Yeah?"

"All those times you told me that you…loved me…do you still mean it?"

Leon's eyes didn't lie. They didn't seem so sharp or stormy like they usually did.

"I still love you," he said firmly. "The day I fall out of love with you will be the day Yuffie falls out of love with boy-love."

Cloud couldn't help but smile softly. He lifted himself up until he was sitting on Leon's lap, capturing his lips with his own.

"Sorry for the delay but…I love you. Love you too."


	39. Feelings Under the Mistletoe

**A/N:** It's taken a little longer than expected but I had been tearing my hair out about this chapter at the beginning. In the end, it's turned out OK. So here we go, the Xmas party. Another multi character chapter (probably concentrating on other couples more than others) and it also signals the beginning of less angsty archs of the Winter Vacation arch (I mean it. Honestly. You're going to love the archs I have in store). Right, review replies once more:  
_Conductor of Darkness_: Haha, I have to say, I'm incredibly proud of the Soriku lemon. I feel like it was a big acheivement for me because I've always been...brief with lemons at the beginning of them (probably because I was young and naive and got quite squeamish thinking about them. Come a long way from that now) Zexy is definitely going to become much happier and the Akuroku, things are looking up for it (is highly pleased with self)  
_-literary license-_: I don't think it's bad at all. It's like having an addiction to exercise: it gives you a buzz (smiles)  
_Tater Tots_: Et voila! Here's the next chapter.  
_Hypothetical.Wonder_: You're very welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_Indiesin_: They all happy now (well, maybe except for certain people but we'll get back to that in a minute) Hope you enoy!  
_Launch shinra_: Expect good things to happen with those four and as for Sephiroth...well, this won't be the last we'll see of him. (accepts cookies)  
_Zakell_: We live in hope that that will not be the case (but my imagination is a cruel b!tch)  
_Malik's Bunny Mika_: Thanks for all the comments (feeds my motivation) and you'll be getting Akuroku (somewhat) and you're definitely right about Yuffie.  
_Erinicole12_: Haha, yep. I'm working on another story. It'll come out after M.A.'s done and I'm trying to aim for 75 KB per chapter (that means about thirteen to fourteen pages in a word document which means incredibly long chapters and detailed lemons) Don't you just love me and my yaoi obsessed mind?  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: Thanks. I'll take that offer up when I need it. But yeah, dude! I can't do character deaths for the life of me! I end up getting depressed about it for days (I will now admit that when I was reading Redwall when I was a lot younger, I sobbed violently when Felldoh, Rose, many of the hares in 'The Long Patrol', Cregga and Triss' otter pal (who I can't remember what his name was for the life of me) all died in their respective stories. I think Cregga took the biscuit. She lasted for like, ever.)  
_Demyx-KillingMeSoftly_: Not quite, but good guess. Here is more.  
_phaz_: hey, study you! But reviews are wanted. I think I'll give the ZackAerith pairing a couple of chapters to themselves at some point but that'll all depend on whether my mind will co-operate.  
_cherryblossom-demon_: lol indeed it is.  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: You're welcome. And if you think Cleon is cute now, just wait until you see what I got in store for them.  
_iloveshiek21_: Egotisical means that i have a huge ego that is easily inflated. But yeah, it was kinda cute wasn't it?  
_fullofmisery_: We're getting there, we're getting there. Just be a little patient and you shall be rewarded. (smiles)  
_hanakitsunechan7_: Indeed it is the return of the Great Ninja Yaoi Fangirl Yuffie. What tricks does she have up her her sleeves? We shall see.  
_Following Padfoot's Pawprints_: You did? Wow thanks. I'm not very confident with fight scenes so it's a big confidence booster.  
_Shiro.Kokoro_: I never heard of Kenshin until now. I was basing the ribbon thing on a part of medieval chivalry during tournaments (knights fighting/jousting/etc. for their lady loves by wearing their colours) So yeah, a cool coincidence.  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: Haha, good to know that my story comes before laundry (as it should do unless the laundry is becoming a hazard to nature)  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: That he is and why the mixed messages? (is seriously wondering how on earth she replies to this) (smile) Oh well. Here's the next update.  
_Lavender341_: True on all accounts. I might give Zack and Aerith a chapter or two to themselves (not completely sure on this) but I'll give them their first kiss at some point. AND DEFINITELY TRUE WITH THE LAST BIT!  
_Wondering Wolf_: Yeah, I always found that Zack was the unsung hero of FF7. Good thing he's getting his own game at long last. We get to see that crazy vibrant loveable idiot that he is (huggles Zack)  
_shadowtailmon_: Corny, yes. Bad, he flirted with anything that had boobs and two legs until he met Aerith. And you wonder that with all that banging Cloud hasn't found himself pregnant yet.  
_soraXxXriku_: yay! 6 out of 5! I rock! lol  
_ONiONLADi777_: Straight couplings always welcome, and probably with yuri as well. Maybe we were all born with a smut-sense but certain few use theirs more but hey, maybe i use mine to write the smut that is smexy and yummy. Meh, who knows. Any other theories people?  
_almost.arwen_: lol. I see you're happy.

Well, cookies to everyone reading and reviewing. Please read review and enjoy. And according to the deadline for the competition, you have now exactly 17 days till the submission deadline. So get them in quick. Either send a message to my DA account (accessible through my profile) or PM me with the link (break it down though. PM's have never been able to handle working hyperlinks for some reason). OK, that is all.

* * *

**Feelings Under the Mistletoe**

Roxas woke up to reality with a jolt, glaring angrily at his brunet twin who was beaming with glee.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"It snowed," Sora grinned.

Roxas slid out of bed, going to his window to see that it had indeed snowed overnight. Roxas looked at the city in amazement, covered in a blanket of fresh crisp snow.

"Riku reckons it's about five centimetres deep," Sora said. "They've had the snowploughs out and everything."

Roxas nodded his head. Perfect. Snow on the day of their Christmas party.

"So yeah twin," Sora grinned, slapping Roxas on the back. "Get something warm on. Yuffie should be coming around in about three hours."

"What time is it now?"

"Nine o'clock."

"That late?"

"See ya in a few! Riku left you breakfast!"

Roxas glared at his twin, seeing him disappear out the door. "What's he so excited about?"

* * *

Roxas was beginning to wonder why he had let himself be talked into helping the epitome of evil, the fearless leader of yaoi fangirlism, the self proclaimed Great Ninja and White Rose of Wutai (he began to wonder if she had come from a family where they were all concerned with their egos with all these titles) Yuffie with Christmas decorations, about half of them being yuletide plants. He didn't really like holly as it kept on scratching at his skin and the pine needles kept on shedding around the place and making a mess that Axel had demanded to be cleaned up while he was going to pick up Naminé. 

He wished he went with him.

"Not there Roxas!" Yuffie frowned. "Over by the door!"

"It looks nice here though!" Roxas whined, really not wanting to get scratched by the holly leaves again.

"Roxas," Yuffie warned. The smaller freshman quivered at the look the sophomore was giving him.

"I'll be good," Roxas muttered.

"Wise choice," Yuffie smiled brightly. "Now you get that holly over the door and I'll let you help me with the tree, 'kay?"

"Ummm…question."

"Yeah?"

"How come I'm the one helping you yet Riku and Sora are goofing off in the kitchen?"

"We're not goofing off!" Sora yowled indignantly. "We're making yuletide snacks and treats!"

"So he says…" Roxas muttered. He felt a slap swoosh across his head. "Ow!"

"Less talk, more hard labour!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Come 4:30, the decorations were up and most of the 'yuletide snacks and treats' Sora had dubbed them were out on show. Axel finally decided to show up with Naminé, his excuse being that Naminé wanted to do some last minute Christmas shopping, to which Naminé raised up the four shopping bags in her hands. 

"What's inside?" Sora had asked.

"You'll find out later," Namine had replied mysteriously.

At 5:00, the next hyper-active hurricane of Shiva came around.

"We bring peace offerings of goodwill!"

"Demyx, we're not at war," Zexion pointed out. He had a large bandage on his left cheek and a smaller one just above his right eyebrow. He had been swaddled in a winter coat and thick woolly red scarf. "So shouldn't it be 'we bring offerings of peace and goodwill'?"

"So?" Demyx pouted, shedding his heavy white and blue coat and then helping Zexion out. He went for his scarf but Zexion stopped him. The taller blond nodded but went back to his cheerful attitude.

"So how's everyone? Having fun I hope! Oh look! Cocktail sausages! Yum!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. Roxas looked at him curiously.

"What happened to you?"

"Bad brush with someone I'd rather forget. I'll tell you about it later." He looked over to where Demyx was teasing Sora about him finally giving up to Riku's incredible charms and good looks while stuffing his face. After all the pain Demyx had been put through dealing with his lover's past, Zexion couldn't be any more thankful to be granted someone like him to pull him up when he fell down.

"Zexion."

"Yes Roxas?"

"Come and join in," the blond twin smiled. "You look ridiculous just standing there."

"Oh…right."

It was about 6 when Cloud and Leon finally turned up with Tifa in tow. Roxas had to admit, Cloud looked a lot happier and more relaxed, as if some burden had finally been lifted off his shoulders. And when Cloud was like this, it rubbed off onto Leon who was a lot more manageable.

Hell, he just laughed and brushed off Yuffie's latest prank, that being the holly over the door 'accidentally' falling into his face, leaving a scratch on his scar. Cloud brought the older man's face down to kiss the pain away.

"Hey Roxas," Tifa started.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell everyone that Aerith wasn't able to come? She had to stay with her family since they haven't seen her at all."

"Sure, I will," Roxas smiled brightly.

"Oh!" Yuffie yelped, "That reminds me! Marluxia and Larxene couldn't make it today either. Apparently they're having relationship issues."

"He messed up, didn't he?" Roxas groaned.

"Yep."

"He's gonna be unbearable now, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

"Yep."

"Oi," Axel yelled, grabbing everyone at the door's attention. "Close the door behind ya. It's freezing."

"Sure!" Roxas jumped up at the chance. Cloud and Leon looked at each other, knowing glances passing between them. Tifa scratched the back of her head while Yuffie fumed in Axel's general direction.

* * *

Food eaten up, Christmas shows watched and presents still yet to be given, they all sat down in a circle, catching up with each other. Yuffie was still giving elaborate details about her family reunion in Wutai. 

"And so Dad was like 'Yuffie, you need to concentrate more on your studies' and I was like 'I do concentrate on my studies! I also concentrate on honing my ninja skills!' And grandfather was all happy and-"

They just listened to this; some of them looking like they were about to fall asleep but Sora and Naminé were watching Yuffie intently. Roxas was too busy trying to calm down his nerves and move closer to Axel sitting next to him.

"Keep your distance," Axel muttered.

Roxas scooted further away towards the window.

"You don't have to go to extremes, you know," Axel pointed out, pulling the blond back slightly closer to him than before but there was still a noticeable gap. Yuffie noticed this but said nothing.

"OK, next on the list is…you four!"

Sora blushed slightly, not really wanting to go into details about his now blossoming relationship with Riku. The silver-haired man chuckled, bringing his cute little brunet close to him.

"Sure. Why not."

"Great!" Yuffie smiled. She then got a glint in her eyes. "First things first, just when did you guys start dating?!"

"About two days after we split for winter vacation," Sora mumbled, the events of that day running through his mind.

"And have you got up to anything special?" Yuffie asked, waggling her eyebrows at the two.

"Kn-knock it off Yuffie," Sora stammered.

"Nothing for you to know," Riku said smoothly.

"Axel? Roxas?"

"Sorry, nothing that interesting," Axel lied seamlessly, smirking at the tell-tale blush on Roxas' face. Yuffie pouted, not believing what she was being told.

"OK then, Zexion and Demyx, what happened to you two?"

Zexion went very quiet, clutching onto Demyx's hand. The blond looked at him worriedly.

"Do you want me to tell them?"

Zexion shook his head. "It's best that they heard it from me." Slowly, he removed the scarf from his neck, showing a huge litter of cuts and bruises that looked like they were only just beginning to fade away. Everyone gasped at the sight of them.

"Zexion?! What the hell?!" Tifa screeched. "You better not tell us this was because of another accident!"

Zexion looked away. "It's not. It's the same with all those other 'accidents' I lied to you all about." He gnawed at his lip nervously. "It must been…what…twelve years since these accidents started. Since I started lying to cover up the truth."

Demyx brought him closer to his chest, his arms acting as a protective shield, a shield Zexion had learned over time was a much stronger defence than the walls he had built around his own heart.

"My father did this. He did this and so many other bruises and cuts and broken bones. That's the truth I've covered up for so long."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Yuffie demanded.

"If you were living with that bastard, you could've come and stayed with any of us instead of going back," Leon pointed out, his grey eyes narrowed in an angry scowl. Cloud looked murderous, the many ways of how to kill Zexion's father evident in his blue eyes. Roxas noticed that Axel's grip on his cigarette lighter had tightened a lot.

"I…I didn't want anyone to know at the time. I guess I was still under the belief that I owed him for keeping me under a roof but…but I didn't, did I?"

Demyx nuzzled the back of Zexion's neck. "Nope, you didn't."

"You are pressing charges against him though, right?" Roxas asked.

"I would if I even knew where he was now," Zexion stated. "He's disappeared entirely."

Everyone went quiet, knowing that there was nothing that can be done to someone who was completely off the radar. Zexion then forced a smile. "But don't worry, I don't ever plan on going back to him. Demyx has been kind enough to let me stay with him for as long as I need to."

Everyone nodded, glad that the issue had been somewhat solved but in the back of Yuffie's mind…well, typical fangirl thoughts were taking place. Nothing unusual.

* * *

"OK everyone!" Yuffie smiled hugely. "Last event of the night and then we can do whatever we want!" 

They looked at her weirdly, wondering what the heck was going on. Even her usual sidekick Naminé looked confused.

"Now I know what you're all thinking. 'Yuffie, what the hell are you up to?' Well it's quite simple. It's the oldest tradition. It's the event most would dream of. It's the one thing most couples dream of every year. It is…"

Everyone tensed, expecting the worse.

"Mistletoe kissing!" Yuffie squealed. Weird looks and slow steps and shuffles away from Yuffie happened. Yuffie had that crazy grin on her face, and that meant anything could happen.

Still, at least it wasn't like that time when Yuffie had somehow managed to get Axel and Riku drunk and convince them that it would be fun to dress up as girls.

"Right, first couple will be…" she started whizzing around the room, causing everyone to get into a circle unintentionally. Roxas and Naminé bumped shoulders, freezing in place when they realised what they had just done.

"Roxas and Nami!"

Naminé blushed hotly, unable to control herself. Roxas looked a little uncomfortable, knowing that his friend had had a crush on him when they had first met. The mistletoe was raised high above them, dangling tauntingly at them. Namine shyly kissed Roxas on the cheek, the red tint in her cheeks still there. Roxas just smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, patting her head affectionately.

He looked over to Axel. He didn't seem to have mind, which was both a relief to the small blond and a disappointment. Maybe just showing a little bit of jealously wouldn't go amiss.

"Next is…" Yuffie forcibly made Riku bump into Leon. "You two!"

"Are you actually going to make us do this with a respective others?" Leon questioned lowly, his grey eyes giving away his real feelings about this.

"Oh don't worry, you guys will get your turn," Yuffie smiled like a fox.

It was like this for sometime, with awkward kisses and hesitant gestures, only from time to time having a comfortable smooch between couples. Of course, this just meant that everything was going to plan.

"OK, next on the list is Axel and Roxas," Yuffie announced, pushing Roxas into the tall redhead. Roxas stood still, unable to move or make eye contact with Axel. The vocalist did nothing either.

"Nice try Yuffie," Axel said with a wry grin. "I had a feeling this was one of your schemes."

"Aw damn, busted," Yuffie pouted. She then brightened up. "Oh well, I got plenty of photo opportunities from this."

"You got what?" Leon's eyebrow twitched.

Yuffie produced a camera hidden within the flower brooch that she had claimed Marluxia had given her.

"These babies are going right into my collection," Yuffie grinned.

"You are going to die…now!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

* * *

Axel was highly amused at the speedy exit Yuffie had made, thanking everyone, wishing them a merry Christmas and all that crap, grabbing her presents that were given to her and then grabbing her winter garments before running out the door. Leon and Cloud had done the same thing, as did Tifa who excused herself. After all, Leon and Cloud had kindly offered to let her stay overnight until the trains were working again. Namine thanked them, trying to avoid eye contact with Roxas but gladly accepting Demyx and Zexion's offer of them taking her home. Sora just smiled and waved at all the leaving guests, ulterior motives very clear to his twin. 

It had taken every ounce of Riku's strength and patience to finally get his childish lover into his room and hide his presents so that they wouldn't be opened before the day arrived, despite protests that it was practically Christmas Day now. Riku then went to bed. He had now taken up residence with Sora but fortunately, they weren't like Cloud and Leon who just couldn't keep their hands off each other at night.

So now Roxas and Axel were standing there, finishing off the cleaning. Roxas wouldn't dare look at Axel's eyes, almost in fear of seeing what Axel was truly thinking of him at this moment. What really bothered Roxas was the fact…that he just clammed up when he was told he had to kiss Axel. It didn't make any sense to him. He had kissed Axel many times before so why was this event any different.

He still had no answer to that.

"What you thinking so deeply about this time?" Axel droned,

"Oh…nothing," Roxas murmured. He heard a click from Axel's tongue.

"Tch. You're impossible sometimes Rox," Axel shook his head. "Why can't you just react normally and not go to extremes?"

Axel poked Roxas in the head. "And why can't you just say what's on your mind? I'm not a mind reader."

"Why do you care?" Roxas snapped, finally looking at Axel's face. He was surprised to see that Axel had a very relaxed face on. Roxas immediately wanted to take back the angry question.

"Don't ask me why I do. I don't ask you why you always seem to bring out things that I thought were long gone."

Axel lifted Roxas' face with a hand, raising it to his lips. Roxas closed his eyes. This kiss was very sweet from all the spiced cakes that had been on offer, but Axel wasn't going any further than this, as if letting Roxas decide on what he wanted from the vocalist. Roxas opened his mouth, allowing entrance to the redhead who slipped his wet muscle in slowly and working his magic.

When Roxas opened his eyes again, he noticed that they were under the mistletoe that was glimmering in the light in celebration of a job well done.

He was going to have to thank Yuffie when they got back to uni.


	40. Boxing Day Presents

**A/N:** This is by far my longest chapter as of yet, and probably the cutest too. But then again, that's up for you to decide. Well, before I ruin it for everyone, I'm just going to say thanks to everyone really quickly (I need to sleep. I think up better ideas for my stories if I sleep on it)  
_Indiesin_: Sexual innuendo fully intended. It's foreshadowing an upcoming event (don't say that I don't spoil you guys)  
_Faye Silo_: And all ye fangirls, follow Yuffie's example. A shining ray of hope and light for all those who worship yaoi fandom.  
_Tenadara_: Firstly, I'm glad you liked this. Secondly, hey don't worry about it. If you were busy, you were busy. Thirdly, (glomp!)  
_Splee_: Hee hee, glad you're happy. Question: why the sudden hatred for Axel?  
_Following Padfoot's Pawprints_: I tried not to make too much happen to save my little brain cells. Plus we were missing Marly and Larx and they always spice up the party.  
_Launch shinra_: Mistletoe indeed pwns the world...except for mine (sob) (accepts cookies)  
_Ally Montgomery_: Now we enter a happier, lighter side to the Winter Vaction arch. Can you say 'lemons'?  
_XxRoxasluverxX_: (smiles) Axel is such a great character though. He's got a lot of depth with the personality I created for him and this makes for great material. And don't feel too bad for Nami. She's gonna get someone special. (accepts the many cookies)  
_Aindel S. Druida_: Haha, I wish it was Christmas. No school, snow, Christmas lights, presents and spice cookies. Mmmm...  
_Chocola Emo Shizzle_: lol. I take it that you liked it then (smile)  
_Lavender341_: Y'know, I wish I did do a Christmas Day chapter (pouts) but it looks like I'm gonna have to do it as a flashback. Should be good considering haven't done one for sometime. I agree with you about Yuffie being the greatest fangirl EVER. I'm surprised she wasn't taking pictures of Riku and Sora 'cooking'. And mistletoe equals the first steps of Akuroku getting together and one step closer to the lemon I'm sure everyone is dying to know about.  
_Zakell_: lol thank you. My mind appreciates it (smile)  
_Kiki Lelsissia_: Hmm, actually, when you think about it, Yuffie could've done much much worse (maybe she didn't feel like putting Roxas in a tutu) Oh well, you can expect more outrageous plans from our favourite fangirl.  
_Colonel Roxas-chan_: Happy Birthday! And yay, someone knows what I mean (twirls around doing victory dance) and I agree with you about the Christmas period being the season for miracles.  
_iloveshiek21_: Well, we're actually on the same level as one of my older stories and still going so...I don't have a clue when we're gonna stop. All I know is that we're doing this throughout the whole uni year and having the climax there. And tell your beta to hurry up then! lol  
_Malik's Bunny Mika_: Who said anything about Roxas not being dressed up as a girl (evil look at Roxas) As for the perverts, they'll be making an appearance. Reno too.  
_almost.arwen_: Who comes first? Me or the mistletoe? lol  
_ONiONLADi777_: We're getting there with Axel and Roxas' relationship considering that they are 'socialising' at the moment and with Yuffie involved, it only means a huge kick in the rear from her. As for flashbacks, I think I have one in store. Just don't know when it would come up.  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Or something. And hey, if Axel's beginning to accept his feelings when he's not drunk, it can only be a good thing.  
_hanakitsunechan7_: Yep, Judgement Day has arrived on us. Yuffie is actually going to be THANKED! Now we just need the apocalypse...  
_shadowtailmon_: That definitely sounds like Marly. And why should Roxy stop Riku? Sweet-tooth!Sora and Riku lemons is love imho!  
_krazy-wit-a-k_: Yuffie as a crazed yaoi fangirl can only be a good thing. She'd think of schemes to get people together.  
_soraXxXriku_: lol glad you do.  
_Wondering Wolf_: That she is, and that they are that close. And here we go, the cute arch that I had planned for Cleon.  
_cherryblossom-demon_: haha lol you'll have to crash the party next time.

OK, that's it for today. Cookies to everyone who has read and reviewed. And we have exactly thirteen days until the contest deadline so people, finish them up quickly and hand them in asap. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Boxing Day Presents**

Bleep! Bleep!

Leon growled with irritation as Cloud's phone rang for the second time that morning, hoping that Cloud was getting too into what they were doing that he would ignore it. The gods were not on his side today.

"Leon, it could be important," Cloud murmured, stretching his face away from Leon.

"Just let it go already," Leon growled, trying to pin Cloud's outstretched arm to stop him from getting the wretched thing. Again, the gods were not on his side.

"Strife," Cloud answered. His eyebrows then furrowed in a quizzical look. "Zack?"

He sat up, crawling out from under Leon and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You want me to meet you? …At ten? Why? …You're not giving me a straight answer Zack. What's the problem? …No, I mean it. Tell me or else I won't go…Hmm? …I see…OK, fine. I'll meet you there at ten. Bye."

He hung up. Leon wrapped an arm loosely around his lover's naked shoulders.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know," Cloud replied. "He just said that it was an urgent matter of life and death and…well…he questioned if I had any pride as a swordsman left to do this one favour for him."

"It better not be something to do with ghosts again," Leon muttered. "You'll just send me to an early grave if it is."

"Don't worry. It won't be anything like that," Cloud assured his older lover. "I gave it up don't forget and I can't go back on it unless it's an emergency." He turned and smiled, hoping that it would make Leon relax a little. "You just sleep in or something. I'll get breakfast set up for you if you're hungry."

Leon had a look on his face; it was the look that said don't-be-stupid-I'm-hungry-for-you-idiot. Cloud shook his head.

"Sorry. I'll pay you back in full later on."

Leon growled, throwing his head into the pillow so that he wouldn't have to see Cloud walking around the room changing. He knew that he could never keep himself under control if he saw Cloud butt naked.

* * *

Cloud had left at about nine to give himself some time to get to wherever he was meant to meet Zack. Leon thought this was a good time now to shower, get changed and start studying while he had the chance. Slipping his black pj bottoms on, he went about his daily morning routine until the sound of his doorbell interrupted. Leon's eyebrow twitched. 

_That's the third time this morning_, he thought agitatedly.

He dragged his feet to the front door, patting his face and neck dry…only to be greeted by the sight of someone he was not expecting at all.

"Ellone?!"

"Heya Squally!" the woman in the door chirped.

Ellone Leonhart was Leon's sister and probably one of only three people who were allowed to call him Squall, or his dreaded nickname. She was quite a small woman, wearing heels to make up for her height. She had the same chocolate brown locks for hair that curved into a bob, dark eyes that were nearly black and pale unmarked skin. She was wearing one of her usual outfits, that being a blue blouse and a white skirt with a green scarf wrapped around her neck and her fur lined white winter coat.

It was what Ellone was carrying in her arms that Leon was slightly annoyed about.

"Do you mind taking care of him for today?" Ellone asked sweetly. "I would get someone else to do it but no one's available and you came back a couple of days ago and I would love you forever, best brother in the world."

"I'm your only brother," Leon stated monotonously. He then sighed. "Fine. I'll take care of the terror."

"Oh thank you! You're a life saver! See ya later sweetie."

She kissed the bundle in her arms on the cheek before passing it into Leon's arms with a small bag, blowing it another kiss before turning to leave. Leon looked at it. It looked at him with the same bored expression on its face.

"Why are we cursed? You a mother who acts like everyone is a babysitter when she needs one and me a crazy older sister?"

It didn't reply, only narrowing its grey eyes at him. Similar grey eyes looked up to the heavens in despair. Now how the hell was he going to explain this to Cloud?

* * *

Cloud huddled tightly in his navy blue long coat, cursing Zack for taking so long. 

_I wonder what this life and death issue is…_

"Yo! Cloud!"

He turned, forcing a smile though his teeth chattered. He knew he should've worn that scarf. Zack was wrapped up in a bomber jacket and black scarf, not looking like the cold bothered him at all. Even his hands were without gloves. What caught Cloud's eye though was the white linen sling strapped across his chest.

"Zack?"

"Yes?"

"What…the hell…is that?"

"The life and death issue," Zack grinned. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"A sling?"

"Not the sling. It's what's inside it." Zack then looked at Cloud with a pleading look. "I'd really appreciate it if you took care of the lil' guy."

Cloud's eyes widened with shock, his mouth going very small. "…What?"

He looked over, confirming his thoughts. "Zack…why are you…?"

Inside the sling, Cloud was greeted with the biggest bright blue eyes he'd ever seen, surrounded by tufts of soft blond hair that were beginning to spring up on it's on. Its skin was pale…very pale.

"The lil' guy was found on Mt. Niebel the day after you left. Parents dead. They might've been crossing over it. I'd say he's about ten months old maybe."

"Zack. Enlighten me as to why you are asking me to take care of a baby?" Cloud asked, feeling very mixed up inside. A part of him, with the knowledge that the poor baby was an orphan, just wanted to take him in and raise the baby as his own, but another part of him wanted to know why it didn't stay in Niebelheim.

"No one wants to take care of him," Zack answered. "They all think he's a demon child because he was found very high up the mountain. And the corpses…they've been dead for a week. He's lucky he was even alive let alone still being in one piece."

Cloud nodded his head. A demon child, huh?

"Now, I would take care of him without a second thought but y'know, the rest of the dojo weren't having it. Too scared y'see. So you were the next best choice compared to taking him here to an orphanage."

Cloud, an orphan himself and grateful that he had had the dojo take care of him, didn't want to know what could await for the little life in the sling.

"OK…" he whispered. "I'll look after him."

"You will! Awesome!" Zack slapped Cloud on the back. "I salute you!"

"Watch it pal," Cloud narrowed his eyes. "I'm doing this because I dread to think what you'll teach it if you managed to get the dojo to accept him." He took the baby out, noticing that it was still in a linen yukata. He was going to have to get him some new clothes. "By the way…does he have a name?"

"Yeah," Zack smiled. "I called him Cirrus."

Cloud closed his eyes. Must've been destiny if this child had been given a name linked to the air element like his own and Leon's.

"Yeah, so I'm off to Midgar now."

"What?! Aren't you supposed to be heading back to Niebelheim?!"

"Hey, I've got business there too, with a certain lady."

"What exactly are you doing with Aerith?" Cloud asked lowly, his voice at his most dangerous level.

"Courting with her of course," Zack grinned, throwing a thumbs-up at Cloud while walking away. Cloud looked at the baby in his hands. Now how was he going to explain this to Leon?

* * *

Leon was finally changed after making sure that his charge wasn't going to go off crawling into some dangerous situation like drinking bleach or something. He sat on the sofa, looking at his charge while it stared right back at him, the bored expression still there. He fiddled with Griever, running through the explanation he was going to tell Cloud once he got back. His charge started inching away from his spot, heading towards First Tsugiri that Cloud had still yet to put away. Leon stopped him with his foot. 

"Don't even think about it bud," Leon warned. The doorbell rang. "Must be Cloud. Stay put or else."

He stared wordlessly at Leon, his eyes narrowing as if trying to show some sort of superiority over the much taller man. It failed. Leon opened the door, grateful that it was indeed Cloud.

"Hey," Cloud smiled, "Nice sleep?"

"Yeah until-" he stopped when a little hand rose up trying to grab at one of Cloud's spikes falling past his cheek. He looked down. "What…is…_that_?"

"A baby," Cloud answered innocently.

"And _why_ do you have a baby?" Leon questioned, still looking at the small Cloud-clone.

"Because Zack asked me to keep an eye on it for…a while…"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Cloud, we're university students. We _can't_ take care of a baby for an extended period. You'd put yourself under pressure."

"I handled the whole swordsman business well didn't I?" Cloud countered. "And anyway, right now, he needs someone. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna put Cirrus down before he tears my hair out."

Leon blocked Cloud's way in. "Actually, there's something you should know."

"Oh just tell me inside. It's freezing out here."

He barged in, seeing Leon's little 'guest'. It was another baby, maybe about a year-old. He had large storm grey eyes, sandy coloured skin and a full head of chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a black sweater and grey pants in comparison to Cirrus' yukata. In short, this baby was so similar to Leon, making Cloud jump to conclusions.

"You had a son?!" Cloud shrieked. "How?! When?! With who?! You better not have been cheating on me!!"

"He's not my son," Leon stated. "He's my nephew."

Cloud calmed down. He placed Cirrus next to the other baby. "What's his name then?"

"Gale."

"Gale?"

"Complain to my sister. She did the naming." Leon narrowed his eyes. "I swear she got the crazy genes from my dad."

Gale looked at Cirrus. Cirrus looked at Gale. Gale then stood up, getting a distinct height advantage, and continued to stare at Cirrus. Cloud looked at him with surprise.

"He can walk already?"

Leon nodded. "I'm glad he's not talking though."

"Why?"

"Talkers answer back faster."

Cloud chuckled slightly, placing a kiss on Leon's lips affectionately. When he looked back, he nearly fell from shock. Gale had placed a very sweet kiss on Cirrus. On the lips. The blond baby didn't seem to mind.

"You shouldn't be doing that?!"

Leon raked a hand through his hair. "Oh this is brilliant. How am I going to tell Ellone that we've found out her son's sexuality already?"

Cloud picked Cirrus up, glaring at Leon. "One kiss does not prove that either of them is gay. It just proves that we're going to have to be very careful with what we do to show affection."

"Um…Cloud," Leon started.

"What?"

"Cirrus is pulling a face."

"Huh?" He looked at Cirrus who was indeed pulling a face. And it was not the nice kind. Cloud looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" Cirrus erupted into tears, whacking Cloud across the face in the process. Cloud panicked, trying everything to calm the ten month old down. Leon just watched, amused at the antics. Gale looked disinterested. Cloud sent a harsh glare at Leon. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Leon sighed, taking Cirrus out of his hands and studying him closely. Cirrus sniffled a little, large tears still rolling down his cheeks. Leon smiled, now knowing what it was that was bothering the small baby. He took him over his shoulder and patted his back a few times, rewarded with a satisfying large burp. Cloud looked at Leon with disbelief.

"How did you…"

"I'm the unpaid babysitter of that monster," Leon explained, pointing at Gale. "So I know most of the tricks."

Cloud sighed with relief. "That's good. I've got no idea what I'm doing."

Leon patted the top of Cloud's head, Cirrus in one arm. "Don't worry. I'll teach you. Oh and Cloud…"

"Yeah?"

"You don't plan on keeping Cirrus in a yukata forever do you?"

"Of course not," Cloud answered. "I may be clueless about taking care of a baby but I know that the yukata isn't going to cut it in this weather."

"Good. Hang on. I think Ellone left a change of clothes for Gale just in case."

Taking Cirrus with him, he picked up the powder blue baby bag on the kitchen counter and went into their room. Cloud looked at Gale. The Leon-clone had a disinterested look on his face.

"Well, at least I hope I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Watching Gale and Cirrus –now in a blue sweater and white pants- playing with one of Gale's toys, Cloud felt his eyes begin to droop. A nudge made his eyes open, looking at Leon with a dazed expression. 

"How do you do it?" he questioned, envying Leon's stamina when it came to caring for two babies.

"Military training and being an unpaid babysitter for most of last year."

Cloud looked at him. "Where was I when you were babysitting Gale?"

"At Uni or at some 'training ground' as you put it," Leon explained, taking a seat next to Cloud. "By the way, you're going to have to do something about First Tsugiri. If we're keeping Cirrus, he's gonna hurt himself if he decides it's a new plaything."

"Why didn't you sort it out?" Cloud yawned, nestling down into Leon's shoulder.

"I know I'm strong but even I can't lift the da-" Leon caught himself. "…stupid thing."

Cloud rubbed his eyes. "OK. I'll sort it out when Cirrus goes to sleep."

Leon looked at him for a while, his eyes betraying the fact that there was a question going around in his head. Cloud looked at him with a dazed expression. "What?"

"It's nothing. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"You and the fact that you've taken it upon yourself to take care of a baby that you've only just met today. You'll overtire yourself."

"Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding trying to say something along the lines that I can hardly take care of myself during my swordsman days?"

Leon looked at him meaningfully. Cloud sighed. "I'm his only chance Leon. He's all alone in this world and no one wanted him back at Niebelheim because they believe he's some sort of demon. I can't turn a life in need away."

"Swordsman's oath to protect any and all life, right?"

Cloud nodded.

"OK. One thing though: _we're_ his only chance."

Cloud looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"If you can hardly take care of a baby, going from the show you gave me this morning, you're going to need all the help you can get," Leon explained, his forehead meeting Cloud's. "So I'll take responsibility too. We'll find some way of taking care of him while we're still students."

Cloud smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around Leon's neck. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Plenty," Leon said with a wry tone. "Especially when we're 'cuddling' nowadays."

Cloud chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Leon's awaiting lips. Leon sighed into it. "Finally. A chance without getting-" The doorbell rang. Leon made an annoyed face. "Confound it."

Cloud was inwardly laughing at Leon's foiled attempt as he made his way to the front door, seeing the irritation in the older man's steps. The babies looked up, curious as to what was going on. Cirrus more than Gale.

"Gale sweetie, I'm back."

_Ah, so this is the mother_, Cloud thought, looking at Ellone Leonhart for the first time. The older woman bent down to Gale's level.

"Did you have a good time? Oh, is this a new friend? Squall, I hope you're not betraying me." She then noticed Cloud. "Oh hello. Can't say I've seen you before. Ellone Leonhart, Squall's older sister. Who might you be?"

Cloud got the impression that Ellone liked to talk a lot. "Cloud Strife. I'm-"

"My boyfriend," Leon chipped in. Ellone swivelled around to face Leon, shocked.

"You're gay?"

"Sorry for not telling you that earlier," Leon apologized. "But I knew you would blab off to Dad and you know how he goes on about having someone to come after me and…" he pondered for a word to replace 'shit'. "…stuff…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I thought we were close! But if you can't even tell your own sister-!"

"Ellone, it's not a big deal. And can you please give me the Moses basket. We'll need it for Cirrus."

"The other baby?"

"Yep."

"Cloud's?"

"Unofficially, it's ours."

Cloud looked back and forth between the siblings wondering if there was going to be some full-scale war or something at some point since Leon had so calmly dropped the bombshell on Ellone. Thankfully, it didn't get to that point. Ellone had taken it very well.

"Ah well, if you're happy, I'm happy," Ellone smiled. "And it just means that Gale has a cousin to play with, even if they're not related. You better take good care of Cloud though Leon. He's a keeper."

"Um, how can you be so sure?" Cloud asked, finally getting a word in. Ellone grinned at him.

"Women's intuition. It can be scarily accurate. Hope we can chat someday Cloud. I'll go baby clothes shopping with you sometime if you want. Oh, and Squall, you need to tell Mom and Dad this at some point. It's the least you could do and maybe the fact that you're adopting Cirrus will lessen the blow a little. OK, see you later! Say bye Gale."

Gale just waved a hand, completely bored rigid. Cloud suppressed a laugh; the expression just said it all. Once she left, Leon collapsed onto the sofa, hand on his eyes.

"Geezus, remind me of just how I'm related to that woman."

"Sorry, got no clue," Cloud grinned. He went down to pick Cirrus up and sat the baby on his lap. He nestled into Leon's outstretched arm. "I can't believe that you're going to do this with me. I would've thought that-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Leon warned. "I wouldn't have confessed if I was going to leave you at the first sign of you wanting a baby." He leaned into Cloud's soft spikes, a few of the blond hairs tickling his cheek. "Does this mean I'm Daddy?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded. "I'll be Papa."

Cirrus cooed, yawning widely before settling down to sleep on Cloud's lap. Cloud stroked the tufts of blond hair with only two fingers, lulling himself to sleep. Leon smiled gently, knowing that tomorrow was going to be the start of something very strange and new for Cloud…and for him too.

First off, he was going to have to tell Laguna Leonhart, owner of the Esthar Company, that he shouldn't expect children being born from his side of the family tree now that he had Cloud and Cirrus in his life.


	41. First Meeting Between Friends

**A/N:** (is incredibly happy at the moment because M.A. is so close to getting 50000 hits, has beaten her record for chapters, is expecting contest entries soon and is on top of schoolwork) Yep, my day has been awesome so far. Plus, having you guys read this, comment on it and generally spreading the word about it, it makes me v. happy. :) :) :)

I'm not so sure if I like this chapter though. I don't know why but I feel like this could've been finished so much quicker then it took (I guess my brain has really slowed down because of school...)

But anyway, I felt like there was a need for another flashback so you guys got one. Won't tell you what it is though. Would ruin the chapter and all that.

OK, now usually I would reply to you guys here but I figured that it would probably be better if I just used the review reply function as of now. I think it's a bit more...personal/intimate that way.

But I'm still gonna thank you guys here! So thank you: SARS, Hound Keeper, Erinicole12, DestinyEntwinements, everkitsune, Faye Silo, Zephyr-wings, Ally Montgomery, fullofmisery, The Killer Kupcake, Demyx-KillingMeSoftly, Launch shinra, -Xany-Insaney-Xenia-o-Awesome-, Colonel Roxas-chan, Indiesin, Conductor of Darkness, Lavender 341, Kabu-fangirl666, Malik's Bunny Mika, iloveshiek21, phaz, DrumlineSuperAsh0095, endmylifeatTwilight15, SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL, -literary license-, Wondering Wolf, shadowtailmon, Kiki Lelsissia, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, cherryblossom-demon, hanakitsunechan7, XxRoxasluverxX, Aindel S. Druida, Siavahda, Chocola Emo Shizzle, almost.arwen, krazy-wit-a- and Zakell. You all rock so hard! Cookies to you all! And to those who read too! Please read, review and enjoy!

Oh, and I got the impression that everyone liked Gale and Cirrus last chapter lol.

* * *

**First Meeting Between Friends**

Boxing Day had come and gone in a whirl, surprising Demyx but nonetheless, he was content where he was at the moment. In his bed. With Zexion. Parents had been out all day. Naked.

Seriously, what more could one man want?

Zexion stirred, looking to get out but Demyx pounced on him, dragging the smaller man right back into bed.

"Demyx!" Zexion gasped in surprise. "We've been in bed all day."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's time we got out at the very least? I mean, your parents will be coming back at some point and we haven't eaten, so-"

Demyx clamped a hand over his lover's mouth, smiling mischievously at him. "Silly Zexy, I ate you up."

Zexion looked at him with a peeved look. "I don't know who's worse: you or Marluxia."

"Marluxia without a doubt," Demyx answered brightly. He then pinned Zexion to the bed, a wry look on his face. "After all, he's been all talk and no trousers, right Zex?"

Zexion went a bright red, finding the sentence slightly astonishing coming from Demyx.

"Are you implying that…?"

"Yeah, I am," Demyx murmured, Inuit-kissing Zexion's nose. He couldn't help but grin goofily. "You do know that I love you, right?"

"Yes Demyx, I know," Zexion sighed. "You've said it enough times for the both of us."

"Oh yeah, I guess I have," Demyx chortled. He started kissing Zexion's face and neck, earning small whimpers from the shorter slate-haired sophomore. Demyx grinned. "You're getting hard again? Geez Zex, you're really sensitive."

"Shut up. I can't help it."

Demyx chuckled. "Neither can I."

Zexion gasped as he felt something rub against his growth. Demyx grunted slightly.

"You're like that already?" Zexion muttered, his hand going down there to inspect it. Demyx shuddered.

"Yeah…"

Zexion nodded and smiled. "Then I guess there's only one way of getting rid of it."

"Zexy, you're speaking my language," Demyx grinned. Once more, they dived under the covers.

* * *

Zexion was beginning to wonder if Demyx's parents, particularly his mother, had any idea of what they were doing nowadays. Sirene Enkai was whistling a little tune as she worked, soon accompanied by Demyx in the other room practicing his sitar. At points, she would smile warmly at him before continuing what she was doing. And this slightly worried Zexion. It was distracting him from his book. 

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Demyx announced, jumping at the phone and picking it up before any one had a chance to do so.

"Yell-o?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, going back to his book. Whatever it was, Demyx was bound to relay it to him.

"Rik-kun! Hey! How ya doing?"

Zexion looked up. Riku? What did he want? He walked into the living room, leaning onto Demyx's back to listen in.

"Yeah. I'm good. Me and Zexy have been having a really quiet time compared to the beginning of the vacation. How's everyone else? … Really?! Axie's opening up to Roxy! Awesome! Huh? … Oh. I think I see why Axie's being a bit more open. Even Reno came onto me when I first met him." Demyx had laughed remembering that. "He's a pervert through and through, but he's got more class than Marly."

Zexion chuckled. That Reno did. He also knew when to stop. Demyx gasped.

"No way! You didn't! Another gig! Where's it this time? … No fucking way!!"

Zexion strained forward, trying to hear where their next gig was. Sirene in the next room yelled about lanuage.

"I can't believe Axie managed to get us a gig at the freaking West Wing!!"

Zexion nearly fell back from surprise. The West Wing was _**the**_ night club of the city, where basically anybody who was a somebody in the music, film or fashion industry got in with no problem. Normal civilians had to pay for entrance and then cue for long hours to get inside.

Nobodies and amateur bands would kill to get a chance like this!

Zexion had to sit down. This was huge! If the club manager liked it, or if someone in the music business noticed them, this would be Heartless Rapture's big break.

"OK, thanks for telling me this. Send my best to everyone and tell Axie that he's a genius, I love him and I want his babies now."

"Hey!" Zexion yowled. Demyx laughed, winking slyly at his shorter lover.

"See ya later!" He hung up and leaped onto the sofa, a manic grin gracing his features. "Zex—_**y**_! We did it! We're one step closer to our dream! Heartless Rapture's gonna rule the world!" He laughed like an evil scientist or Darth Vader would, hugging Zexion tightly in his moment of ecstasy. Zexion patted Demyx on the head.

"I know. I'm still finding it hard to believe."

They stayed there for a while, the excitement of the news fading and the sudden want for the other beginning to take over. Demyx's hand sneaked up Zexion's shirt. Zexion bit down on a surprised gasp.

"Demyx, your mom…"

"I know," Demyx muttered. "We won't go that far but just let me do this." Zexion blushed profusely as the hand went further up, burrowing his face into Demyx's shoulder.

"Please just stop," Zexion whimpered. Demyx's hand retreated, cupping Zexion's face.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly. "It's just that I can't help it. I'm crazy about you."

He placed a gentle kiss on Zexion's lips. Zexion closed his eyes, unable to reply to Demyx's feelings.

Why was it that Demyx felt so strongly for him and yet he could not even vocalise his own?

_Demyx…_ he thought in despair. _Why can't I return those feelings that you have for me?_

Demyx broke away, grinning that goofy smile that he always had. Zexion forced a small smile.

"We're doing this together, right?" Demyx asked.

Zexion nodded his head.

Yes. Till the bitter end.

* * *

Something had been bugging Zexion for a while now. Something about the fact that Demyx had unconsciously admitted that Reno had tried his luck on the sunny sitarist. 

Was it possible that the two had a relationship?

"What's eating ya Zex?" Demyx asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"What did you mean by 'Reno came onto' you? Did he…"

"Don't worry about it. It's ancient history. And besides, Axel knocked some sense into Reno before he could get any further."

Zexion sighed, nuzzling the hand that was on his shoulder. "I'm glad."

"You know if it wasn't for Reno, me and Axel may never have been best friends," Demyx chortled. "So I owe him that."

"Huh? Why's that?"

Demyx smiled broadly. "I'll tell ya."

_

* * *

At fifteen years old, Demyx was an average B/C student with a talent for music at high school. However, he only recently came to terms with his own sexuality__ and was still a little unsure of how to break it to all his friends and family._

_It started out as an average Monday; wake up, get breakfast, collect lunch money and bag from Mom and kiss her goodbye, walk to school, see friends –and feel guilty for not telling them the truth about himself- go into first class of the day. What he hadn't expected was the new student._

"_Class," the teacher grabbed their attention. "Please welcome the new student, Axel Kasai."_

_When Demyx laid eyes on the red head for the first time, he knew deep down this was someone who was going to be very important to him. He also got the sense that there was a deep sadness and guilt that could not be shaken off._

_Demyx made it his mission to be his new friend._

_Axel sat down next to Demyx, looking completely disinterested and ignoring everyone bar the teacher's prattling. Demyx did everything to attract his attention but nothing would work._

_After class, Demyx managed to catch up with him._

"_Hey! Axel!"_

_Axel turned, giving him a cold glare. "What do you want?"_

_Demyx felt a pang of fear in his heart but he did not let it deter him from his mission. "Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Demyx Enkai. Maybe we could be friends?"_

_He offered his hand. Axel snorted at it. "I have no intention of befriending anyone here."_

"_Eh?! Hey! You want to be a loner for the rest of your life?!"_

_Axel looked at him passively. "It's better that way," he answered mysteriously before walking away. Demyx wondered what he meant by that._

_For the next couple of weeks, Demyx did everything he could to befriend Axel, all attempts getting pushed back into his face. But Demyx would not give up. In the end, Axel confronted him._

"_Why on earth are you so determined to be my friend?" Axel asked, eyebrow arched. "How can you tell I'm not going to end up using you or do something really terrible to you?"_

_Demyx firmly replied, "Because anyone who beats up a bully to save the geekiest kid in school or puts one of the preps in their place after they taunt another girl obviously has a nice bone in their body."_

_Axel looked away. "I thought no one saw that," he muttered to himself. He looked back at Demyx. "I made sure that they wouldn't expect it to happen again."_

"_Axel, those were good deeds. Why hide them?"_

"_Because the world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. Those kids need to learn to defend themselves. I only helped them because I was actually witnessing it happening. I'm not going to save the next nerd from a jock if I don't even see it."_

_Demyx sighed. "You're a nice guy. I just don't see why you want to hide that."_

"_Live my life, and then maybe you'll understand," Axel snapped before walking away. Demyx didn't understand. What did he mean? And why was Axel being like this?_

_Questions that were left unanswered were not Demyx's favourite thing._

_It was when Demyx and Axel had been paired up for a history project that Demyx had first met Reno and Ariel, surprised at the large condo they had managed to buy for themselves. And it became apparent just how close the siblings were with each other, despite not having a lot of physical contact._

_However, Demyx was going to learn the hard way that he should not be anywhere near a certain red head without having someone nearby._

_Ariel had gone out as soon as he and Axel had come to his home, leaving them with Reno. Right now, they were sat in the living room, working diligently at their project about the Sorceress Wars centuries ago but talking for very short periods. Well, Demyx was doing most of the talking._

"_Any girls you think are cute?" he asked out of the blue._

"_Not really," Axel answered. "I'm not looking for a relationship."_

"_Not even for one night stands?" Demyx asked, trying to play up being straight although, in his heart of hearts, he was not for this role. Axel looked up at him, a mixture of disgust and surprise contorting his face._

"_Why would a queer guy like yourself ask a question like that?" Axel replied snappily. "Seriously, I thought you weren't interested in girls. And do you really think I'm that shallow?"_

"_Eh?! W-what are you talking about! I'm straight! Straight as a bean pole!" Demyx answered maybe a little too enthusiastically. Axel rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever. I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?"_

_Demyx nodded his head vigorously, hoping to hide the embarrassed blush on his face._

_But wait…! Axel didn't even seem to care that he was gay! Demyx was very quiet, processing this through his brain._

_Axel Kasai didn't even bat an eyelid at the fact that he, Demyx Enkai, liked boys._

_For some reason, Demyx found it a huge confidence boost. If the new kid on the block could accept him, it could mean that everyone else would too…hopefully._

"_OK, I won't run away from it," Demyx said with a newfound resolve. "I'll tell everyone the truth and if they can't accept me for being gay, that's their problem."_

"_Spoken like a true hero," a dry voice cut across. Demyx gave an audible 'eep', looking straight at nineteen year old Reno Kasai. The tall red head took a seat next to him, grinning mysteriously at him. "So you're gay, huh?"_

_Demyx flushed brightly, nodding his head slowly._

"_Ever kissed a guy?"_

_Again, Demyx nodded. He had been a little too high one night from smuggled alcohol at a party. They were all intoxicated. But Demyx liked it and had a crush on the guy he had kissed. Reno grinned wickedly._

"_So you're not completely innocent to everything, huh?" Reno asked in a quiet whisper in Demyx's ear, causing the blond teen to shiver a little._

"_W-wh-what are you doing?" Demyx stammered, jumping slightly as he felt arms wrap around his waist tightly._

"_Seducing you," Reno said casually. He placed his lips on Demyx's open ones, shoving his tongue down his throat. Demyx screamed into it, struggling to get out._

"_Pervert!" a voice screamed. Reno was pulled away from Demyx, making the blond teen fall back onto the floor. He saw Axel sitting on top of Reno, fighting with the taller red head and rolling about on the floor trying to pin him. "Don't even joke about something like that!!!"_

_Reno pushed his little brother off, wiping away a speck of blood dribbling from his mouth. He grinned a wicked little smile._

"_Mission Accomplished," he said with satisfaction. "One pissed off Axel and one curious blondie who's going to relentlessly demand as to why you saved him even though you made it clear you would really rather have nothing to do with him. I'm gonna go celebrate now."_

_The older red head left for the kitchen, whistling a happy tune to himself. Demyx looked at the back of Axel's flaming red head, shocked. Axel didn't turn._

"_What did he mean…actually scratch that," Demyx snapped agitatedly. "What the fuck is going on Axel? Why did you help me? Why do you act like you don't need anyone? Why do you hate perverts so much?" He calmed down, asking the last question in his mind very quietly. "Who are you Axel? I want to know."_

_Faster than he could even blink, Demyx found himself pinned onto the floor, Axel's jade green eyes glaring at him._

"_What is it going to take to keep you people away from me?" he demanded. "Don't you get it? I'm a monster; a disaster waiting to happen."  
_

"_Don't say that about yourself!" Demyx yelled, frustrated with Axel. "For someone who has a lot of charisma, you sure don't have any feelings of self-worth!"_

"_You haven't done what I've done!"_

"_And what's that then?!"_

_Axel's glare hardened. "I killed someone last year." Demyx went very quiet, letting it sink in. "I couldn't stay in my hometown because the pain of knowing what I had done became too much. So Ariel that it would be better to move here, get a new start. That kind of shit. I decided that it would be best not to allow anyone to get close to me." He had a very unsettling smile on his face. "So tell me Demyx, do you still want to be my friend now? Even though you know that I am a murderer?"_

_Demyx frowned. Axel looked at him expectedly. "Well?"_

"_What kind of question is that?!" Axel's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Do you really think that something that you did in the past is going to stop me? Seriously Axel, you don't know me."_

"_Excuse me," Axel started, "but I think you haven't comprehended with what it is I did in the past. I __**killed**__ someone. I __**murdered**__ them."_

"_You were a kid," Demyx retorted. "And I'm sure you had some sort of reason. Self-defence or something like that, right?"_

_Axel got off him, allowing Demyx to sit up. "And either way, you're not going to be able to shake me off that easily now."_

"_And why's that?" Axel asked, quirking an eyebrow questioningly._

"_Because you accepted me as someone who likes guys and not girls," Demyx answered simply. A peaceful smile came onto his lips. "I've been so worried and confused about my sexuality that I haven't been able to tell anyone about it. But you're the first person who accepted me regardless and I didn't even tell you. That's why you can't shake me off. Because I want to be your friend even more now."_

_Axel looked at him blankly. Demyx kept a firm face, wondering if he had said too much. Axel then started a chuckle but soon it evolved into a laugh. Demyx smiled a little. Did that mean Axel was finally loosening up?_

"_Demyx, you're funny. Even though you know that I'm capable of killing someone, you'll still stick around."_

"_Well, I have been told that I have a weird sense of logic."_

"_I don't doubt that," Axel smiled. It was the first genuine smile Demyx had seen on the red head's face. And it made Demyx feel so much happier._

"_So…are we friends then?" Demyx asked shyly._

_Axel only nodded his reply. "Yeah…we are…Dem…"_

* * *

"The rest is ancient history," Demyx concluded. "But that's how me and him met and consequently became best friends." 

Zexion nodded his head. "You didn't care that he killed someone? You really do have weird mind."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Zexion chuckled, snuggling into Demyx's chest. "I guess this means I won't have to worry about Reno bringing anything up through, right?"

"He's not my type and I'm not his. He prefers small bossy blondes or tall dark men."

Zexion smiled. "What's your type then?"

"You," Demyx answered as if it were the only answer to his lover's question. "Small gothic beauties with minds of their own and more brains then me. Otherwise known as 'you'."

"Good boy," Zexion grinned, placing one kiss on Demyx's lips, to which Demyx took advantage of. Zexion groaned. "Demyx…your…parents…"

"They're leaving as of now," Demyx assured him, hearing the satisfying sound of the car being driven off the driveway. "So we've got all the time in the world."


	42. The West Wing

**A/N:** Whew, what a week. OK, so this is signalling that the end of the competition is at hand. Of which gives you about (checks watch) 5 hours and 40 minutes at time of writing. So hand those entries in! (its beyond me why you couldn't hand them in early if you were finished with them though. But that's just me.) I replied to all you guys now, save for the anonmynous reviews which I will be replying now:  
_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: I guess you could intrepret it as that. I was thinking Elena since the pairing SOMEHOW exists. But hey, whatever floats your boat.  
_Zephyrwings_: You'll just have to read on to see who it is (smile)  
_jerath_: I'm glad you do. Enjoy this update.

Yep, so thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! Please read, review and enjoy! And get your entries in! Otherwise I'll be sad...

* * *

**The West Wing**

Roxas and Sora watched as Axel and Riku sorted out all the music they would play at the West Wing on New Year's Eve, amazed at the amount of paper work they were going through.

"We really need to get Demyx and Zexion down here at some point," Riku muttered. "This is just too much work for two people."

"Can we help?" Sora asked.

"No," Riku and Axel answered for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because we don't want you to see it," Riku replied gently.

"Actually, it's because we don't want you to mess the papers up," Axel gave his more blunt answer.

"You're mean!" Sora cried. "Riku! Tell him he's mean and shouldn't pick on me!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Axel, don't pick on Sora so much."

Axel narrowed his jade eyes. "You seriously spoil him too much."

"And you don't spoil Roxas enough," Riku countered with a wry smirk, watching as Axel turned away stubbornly.

"Maybe that's because me and Roxas aren't together."

"I am here you know," Roxas growled.

"And you guys are kind of dating now," Sora piped up. This was greeted by stares. "What? They are."

Well, Roxas did agree with Sora but he wasn't going to say something along those lines to Axel. The red head had proven that when it came to relationships, he wasn't exactly comfortable with letting someone get close to him. Axel jutted his lower lip slightly, as if in thought.

"I guess you could say that," he finally answered, bringing Roxas closer to him. "But it also keeps him out of trouble with all these perverts trying to get into his pants."

"What?" Riku asked quizzically.

"Let's just say that bringing him to the workplace may not always be the safest of choices if I'm not in the same room as him."

Sora and Riku looked at the smaller blond.

"Roxas…" they both started in perfect union.

"It's nothing. Just some weird old guys trying to hit on me."

"Oh, so nothing out of the ordinary then," Sora laughed. "Seriously, we ought to put a sign on you saying 'take advantage of me' or something."

"Says you," Roxas bit back.

"What was that?"

Riku sighed. "We're not getting anything done with all this going on."

Axel crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you suggest then? Knowing those two, they're probably at it like rabbits."

Sora stood up, an excited glitter in his eyes. "How about you guys take a break? You've been here all morning doing this. You deserve it."

The two bandmates looked at the brunet twin blankly, as if he had said something so incredibly stupid it was crazy enough to work.

"Well, we could ask to see what we're working with at New Year," Riku started but his mouth was clamped shut by Sora.

"No work!" Sora ordered. "We have fun!"

"Yes sir," Riku nodded in mock-fear.

"Great!" Sora dragged Riku to his feet. "Let's go then!"

"So-raaa!"

Axel and Roxas watched as Riku was dragged away, the shuffling of coats being taken off their hooks resonating in the air which was followed by the slam of the door. They stayed there is silence, blinking from time to time.

"Your twin is scary," Axel said after the long silence.

"Tell me something I don't know." He shivered. "He's always been like that. He won't take no for an answer when he's that excited."

Axel then stood up. "Shall we go then?"

"Go where?" Roxas asked.

"To the West Wing. I need to know what we're working with."

Roxas looked at him quizzically. "But why?"

"Need to know how high we need to turn the amplifiers up, if we're going to be seen or just merging into the background, if Zexion's keyboard's volume is going to have to get upgraded, that sort of stuff." He turned to face Roxas. "Trust me. Being the band frontman is no cakewalk."

"Really?" Roxas asked. "I always thought you sorted the equipment out and then started singing."

Axel ruffled Roxas' hair affectionately. Roxas blushed and smiled. This was Axel's way of showing that he cared and he started to look forward to these moments. He didn't even care that his hair was being messed up.

"C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

Roxas' jaw could have fallen to the floor when he saw the inside of Radiant Garden's hottest night club. Everything was in baroque-style décor, with gauzy white curtains and fresco painted ceilings. Roxas almost expected it to have come straight out of one of those historical dramas that Belle LeBeau, an amazing actress, would have starred in. Axel looked around, whistling lowly at the sight. 

"Never would've thought this was a nightclub," he stated. He started taking mental notes. Roxas knew this because whenever the older man was thinking, he would get a sudden spark in his eyes. "Quite big and if this place gets filled up, the volume will need to be about as loud as it has to be at the Crystal Fissure." He looked up. "Good lighting so we'll stand out. Anything else…?" He looked over to where the stage was. "Pretty high. Maybe the same size as Fissure's give or take a few centimetres. Perfect."

"Good?" Roxas asked.

"Brilliant," Axel answered, a huge smile on his face. "That's one thing less to worry about."

Roxas couldn't help but feel happy for Axel. It had to be one of the first times he had ever seen Axel smile like that. He wondered if he could make it happen a bit more.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of _Awakening_. Axel picked his phone up.

"Kasai…Ariel? What's wrong? …So you're gonna come that night with some producers? That's awesome but what do you want in exchange? …I'm not stupid Ariel. You only ever do me favours as huge as this unless you want something…"

He looked to walk away but then stopped. He turned to Roxas.

"Stay here and don't talk to strangers," Axel ordered firmly.

"Yes mother," Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel smirked, leaving the room and continuing his conversation with his older sister. Roxas wandered about the room, taking in the impressive design.

He could understand why the West Wing was thought to be the best in the city.

"Do you like it?"

Roxas jumped, turning swiftly to see who it was that had just entered the room. Standing their in the open doorway watching him was a tall blond man with the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen, almost as stormy and intense as Leon's grey eyes. He even had a similar scar only it started from above his left eye and ended at his right cheek. He was wearing a very trim black business suit.

"Um, yeah," Roxas started, trying not to make eye contact. There was something about this man that unsettled him.

"So what's your name?"

"You tell me yours first," Roxas told him, not wanting to say anything about himself. Living at Shiva with a pervert and a stalker always watching you had taught him a lot.

"Almasy. Seifer Almasy," the man introduced himself. "You?"

"…It's Roxas," he hesitated.

"Roxas…?"

"Akegata."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Roxas Akegata." Seifer gave him a charming smile. "Anyway, what brought you here?"

"Oh. I'm a friend of Heartless Rapture's so I came with their vocalist to check the place out," Roxas started, starting to feel a little more at ease around the older blond. "They're performing on New Year."

"That university band huh."

"Um, yeah."

"Then I suppose you know a Squall Leonhart then."

It took a few moments for Roxas to figure out what Seifer had meant until the alarm bells in his head told him that 'Squall' was Leon's real name.

"Er, yeah. I do. But how do you…?"

"I work for his father's company," Seifer started. "In the Production Department. I was sent here on Squall's suggestion via his father to check the band out. I heard that the manager had a way of contacting them." He then smirked. "But if you happen to be with the vocalist, then that makes my job easy."

Roxas didn't like that smirk. There was something…off about it.

"I'll go find Axel then," Roxas offered. "He just went off to take a call so-"

"No need to go."

"Eh?"

An arm rested on his shoulders. "I can wait. Let's just admire the décor, shall we?"

"Um…um…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

Roxas tried to wriggle out of the uncomfortable position he was in but Seifer wasn't letting him get away.

_Axel, where are you?!_

"He's looking like he'd rather be not touched by you."

"Axel!"

The tall red head was glaring with the fire of a thousand erupting volcanoes and super novas at the blond businessman. He narrowed his eyes.

"I suggest you step away from Roxas before someone gets hurt."

"Well aren't you the overprotective one."

Roxas took this chance to get away, getting close to Axel. The red headed vocalist grabbed Roxas by the hand and pulled him behind his back, using his whole body as if it were a protective shield.

"State your business," he ordered.

"Came here to see what was so special about your band," Seifer replied coolly.

"Then see us at a performance," Axel snapped. "But I'm pretty sure you didn't come to harass blondie here."

Seifer gave him an easy smirk. "So to bother you then. I'll just come back at New Year." He started walking, stopping just before the door. "And if you're so insistent on protecting him, keep on a leash."

"What was that?!"

Seifer laughed slightly, shrinking away from view as he walked out the main room. Roxas noticed that Axel's fist was shaking.

"Axel?"

He didn't reply, letting go of Roxas' hand. Roxas looked at him worriedly.

"Axel? Are you…are you mad at me?"

Axel turned, the look in his eyes haunting his mind. Roxas grabbed a hold of the older man's hand, thumbing it in small circles.

"Are you mad at me?" Roxas asked again. "For not doing something?"

Axel sighed, slipping his hand out. "Come on. Let's just get home."

_He is angry_, Roxas thought. _But does that mean he was…scared? Or was he jealous?_ He screwed his eyes tightly. _Why doesn't he tell me anything?!_

"Oi! Blondie! Get your ass into gear or else I'll leave ya!"

"Coming!"

* * *

The journey home had been painfully quiet, neither man willing to say anything. Or at least, one was uninterested in saying anything while the other was trying everything to make conversation. The tall read head just took puffs on his cigarette as they walked, puffing quite shallowly on the white stick. 

"Axel," Roxas started for the umpteenth time. "Just talk to me. Even a grunt will do."

Axel gave him a look that told him to fuck off if he knew what was good for him. Roxas was never one to listen to signs.

"Axel, just what is your problem?!" he demanded as they finally got through the front door of the apartment. Once the door was closed, Axel tackled him, pinning the small blond against the wall. Roxas yelped from surprise.

"Axel?!"

"Be quiet," Axel shushed with annoyance, looking at him with piercing green eyes. "Just answer me this: why didn't you push him away?"

Roxas glared at him. "Because if he was checking you guys out, you could've gotten a sponsorship from the Esthar Company! I couldn't push him away and risk you guys losing a huge chance!"

"So you're willing to prostitute yourself to help us?!"

"That's not what I said!" Roxas looked away stubbornly, not wanting to cry at the painful comment. "I just…would persevere through the flirting. I wouldn't agree to sleep with him or anything."

Axel didn't let go, his eyes still piercing into his very soul. "You do know that Almasy back there had a thing for Leon, right?"

"What…?"

"Yeah. Leon hated him because of it. Seifer…Seifer did something stupid that resulted in them both having those scars." He leaned in, placing his chin on the top of Roxas' blond head. "I don't want you getting hurt by him. And I guess…I guess I was a little jealous back then."

"Of what? Him?"

"He was being open about how he felt," Axel muttered. "I can't even say half the things I want to say."

Roxas didn't know where this was coming from. Maybe…maybe when Axel felt threatened, he was more open about himself. Like he was when tipsy.

"I don't care," Roxas whispered, hugging him around the waist. "I don't care if it takes years for you to say what you want to say. I'll know…I'll just know what it is that you're thinking." He closed his eyes. "I'm not going with anyone else."

He looked up, wondering how Axel was reacting to that. Axel took advantage, pressing Roxas to the wall and capturing his lips with his own, sucking and nipping on Roxas' lower lip until it opened. Roxas moaned, feeling Axel's slick muscle dive in and dominate the inside of his mouth forcefully. When he broke off for air, Roxas looked at him with shock, panting heavily.

"Wh…what brought that on?"

"I guess I've decided that being harsh and distant is not gonna work now," Axel breathed. Roxas was a bit taken aback by that. Was it possible that…that Axel had been harbouring feelings for him but hiding them? Roxas internally fumed. Then why the hell was he trying to make Axel see him as an equal rather than someone he could play around with if he felt like it. Axel cupped hi face, his forehead touching Roxas'. "Am I allowed to pursue you?"

Roxas blinked. Pursue him? Roxas was the one doing the pursu_ing_!! Could one brush with a flirtatious businessman really change Axel's tune so easily?!

"Um…yeah…sure…" Roxas answered, unable to find better words to express his surprise, joy, and any other emotion he was feeling at this time.

"Good."

Axel ravaged Roxas' lips again, his hand going lower and lower until it started unzipping Roxas' coat.

"Axel!!" Roxas gasped.


	43. Love's Fire Burning Through My Blood

**A/N:** A slightly shorter chapter for you guys but important nonetheless.

Anyways, I'm upset. Very upset. Why? Well, you see, there was this contest. This contest got loads of promises. But no entries. So you see, the one who started the contest was very sad and felt rejected but regardless continued her writing even though she felt like she shouldn't bother. See the implication there? BE GUILTY!

Actually, don't worry about it. I didn't exactly expect great things coming out of it anyway. I just wanted to see if I would get a response to it or not. Guess not. Go figure.

OK, that aside, thanks and cookies to everyone who has read and reviewed. You'll love me for this chapter (it's the make or break for me. I've been stressing about this particular scenario for months!) Please read, review and enjoy!

P.S. The title was based off a phrase that Dido, Queen of Carthage, said to her sister Anna in the Aeneid, a book I am studying for my Classics course. It's heavy going but its got a lot of romantic imagery.

**

* * *

Love's Fire Burning Through My Blood**

Roxas felt his body arch at the lingering touches of Axel's fingertips, craving for more, craving for those tips to touch bare flesh, craving for Axel. He looked at him, his blue eyes pleading with him. Axel smirked.

"You want it that badly, huh?"

Roxas nodded his head, giving him a pitiful whimper. Axel placed feather light kisses along his neck and jaw line, smirking into each of them as Roxas' throat rumbled and moaned.

"Axel…"

"Since you're so willing to do this," Axel murmured into his neck, his hand scaling up Roxas' shirt. The small blond gasped, the sensation overwhelming him. "It would be a terrible crime not to thoroughly enjoy you."

Roxas blushed, cringing a little as Axel lingered over that spot.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Roxas stammered, all logic and sense being scattered in his mind.

"Making sure that you don't get marked by anyone else of course," Axel smirked. "After all, if all these perverts are trying to make you theirs, you're going to have to be carrying some sort of warning sign on you."

He nipped at that spot just above his collar bone, sucking it and probing it with his tongue. Roxas felt stars burst behind his eyes as an unintelligible grunt of ecstasy escaped from his throat. Axel's fingers circled around a hardened nipple, giving it small twists and strokes.

"Axel…please…" Roxas whimpered.

"Please what Roxas?"

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Roxas questioned, his eyes stinging from the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "If you felt this way, why didn't you make it clear?" Roxas clung onto Axel as the red head went silent, all of his movements stopping.

"Roxas…"

"I've been going around thinking that maybe you never felt that way, that maybe you only saw me as an outlet for your frustrations. Just why didn't you make it obvious that liked me more than that? Just why?"

Axel sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"Idiot. You know that I don't like showing my feelings."

Roxas didn't care. He just wanted Axel to be more open about himself. Axel rested his chin on top of Roxas' soft blond spikes.

"Should I…shouldn't I…Oh, screw it."

Axel picked Roxas up off the floor bridal style, resulting in a surprised squeak from the petit blond.

"Axel?!"

"Stop thinking so much," Axel stated. "You'll put me off."

_Where is he…?_

Axel started striding towards Roxas' bedroom, kicking the door open and closed with only his foot before dumping the freshman onto the bed. Roxas looked at him, eyes shining with want, curiosity and maybe even a little fear for his own health. To him, Axel looked like a demon.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned timidly.

Axel bent over him, both hands on either side of his blond head and legs straddling him. The look in his green eyes was completely unreadable.

"Don't question me either. I've had to resist for so long now."

He crashed his lips into Roxas', taking advantage of the surprised yelp and inserting his tongue in to coax the other's hesitant one. Roxas slowly closed his eyes, his body surrendering to the fiery hot touches of Axel, feeling himself go painfully hard as his tongue danced with Axel's like two flames frolicking in the open air. Axel broke off, looking at Roxas with a smirk.

"No wonder all those perverts want you so badly Roxas," Axel snickered, removing the blond's top to reveal his bare chest, nipples erected as if they were in agony. "Your body is so perverted."

He stroked along the head of Roxas' covered cock, watching the little freshman buck at the touch. He screwed his eyes shut.

"It's not my fault," Roxas panted, giving Axel a sharp look.

"I know," Axel smiled easily. "I can't help it myself."

Roxas looked at where Axel had meant, seeing that Axel's length was pushing against the soft denim fabric of his jeans. Roxas felt pity for Axel.

"Here," Roxas whispered. "Let me help."

Axel pushed the blond down. "You first. It's common courtesy."

"What do you…"

Roxas gasped in pleasure as Axel freed his length from its imprisonment and began to rub his hand along it back and forth rhythmically. Roxas blushed, thrashing his head about.

"You like this, huh?"

"N-n-no…!"

Roxas bucked and writhed, mewling for him to stop at first but then it changed to fevered begging. His breath shallow, his cheeks went a bright shade of pink and his eyes were hazy, tears visibly streaming down his face. Axel littered a few kisses along Roxas' neckline, going down to his chest and sucking on one of his hardened nipples. Roxas whimpered pitifully.

"So cute…" Axel whispered into the nipple, licking it once more and earning a strangled cry from Roxas. He looked into Roxas' eyes. "You want to come already?"

Roxas nodded his head vigorously, whimpering like a lost puppy. Axel smirked.

"Your body is so sensitive." His head lowered. Roxas gasped as he felt his entire length taken in.

"Ax…_el_…! Please…Stop…! I'm gonna…I need to…!"

Roxas let out a sharp cry of relief, feeling his cock being released from its wet prison and flopping down limply. Axel looked up, specks of sticky white come splattered around his lips.

"You taste delicious," Axel said, licking his lips. "Very sweet."

Roxas didn't reply, hardening again under Axel's intense gaze. Axel looked down.

"Hard again? Roxas, you slutty boy."

Roxas turned away, flinching as Axel inserted a finger into his hole. He shook it to try and pry it away.

"Stop shaking so much," Axel growled, "or else this is gonna hurt a lot more than it will do."

"It hurts already!!" Roxas screeched, clenching his teeth. The second finger went in, scissoring inside Roxas. Axel whispered sweet words of comfort into his ear, his hand rubbing up and down the blond's side.

"The third one is going in," Axel murmured. "This might hurt a little bit."

Roxas howled in agony. "A little bit?!"

"Shush."

Roxas groaned and winced as the fingers worked their way around the inside of his body, tears streaming down his face. He knew the first time would hurt but…but this was excruciating!

"Axel…! Please…! Stop…! It hurts…ahh!"

"I know," Axel whispered. "I know. I'm trying to go as easy on you as possible."

He took the fingers out, looking deeply into Roxas' tearstained eyes, wiping away a few stray tears that trailed across his flawless cheeks. He placed a very soft affectionate kiss on the younger man's head.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Roxas blushed, looking into Axel's face. "No…no I'm not beautiful…"

"Don't sell yourself short," Axel growled lowly. He unzipped himself, finally letting his throbbing length the freedom it craved for. He inserted himself into Roxas, hearing the surprised yelp coming from his blond's throat.

Wait a moment…since when had Roxas become his property?

"Axel…!!!" Roxas cried as he felt the first thrust slam into him, feeling stars exploding in his blue eyes. Fresh tears fell from the pain. "Hurts…!"

Axel took the next couple of thrusts gently, watching Roxas gasp and mewl for him. Axel smirked, lifting Roxas' legs above his shoulders and meeting Roxas' mouth with his lips. Roxas moaned, his tongue greeting its guest with the vigour of a child greeting Santa. Axel thrusted again, smirking as Roxas broke away to gasp at the sudden hit.

"Axel…! No…more…!"

"Need to come again?"

"Y-ye-_**YES**_…!!!"

Axel nodded his head, quickly moving Roxas' legs so that straddled on his length and bringing the petit blond into a sitting position. He didn't let up with his thrusting.

"I…I can't hold on…!" Roxas panted in a panic.

"Together now Roxas," Axel breathed. He grunted, one of his eyes closing as if he was in concentration. With one last thrust, his seed spilt into Roxas who gave a surprised cry and released his seed, making a mess of Axel's opened shirt. They collapsed, recovering from the encounter. Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' small undefined body, head on top of Roxas' as it curled up in the crook of Axel's neck. They stayed like that in silence, comfortable in the darkness of Roxas' room.

"Axel…"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean…that we…"

"Didn't I tell you not to think so much about this," Axel reminded. His grip tightened. "You're mine now. That mark on your neck should make it clear enough."

Roxas looked at him with the most serene and beautiful smile Axel had ever seen in his life.

"You know, I find this hard to say this but…I'm glad that you have marked me."

"Somehow, I find that believable yet I can't believe I'm hearing it from you."

They were about to kiss again…but a huge -_bang!_- interrupted them. Roxas jumped. Axel looked irritably at the door.

"They must be back. Get changed."

"What about you?! You've got…Oh God! How are we-?!"

"Relax," Axel whispered, discarding his shirt into a far corner. "I walk around topless anyway, remember?"

"Oh…yeah…"

"Now get changed. I'll keep them busy."

"Right…OK…"

Axel grinned slightly before leaving, hearing Sora bombarding the vocalist with curious questions, to which Axel replied coolly, calmly and sometimes in true Leon fashion. Roxas smiled to himself, clinging to the bed covers for a while longer before locating his clothes and changing back into them.

The less Sora knew about this little escapade the better…if he was still in contact with Yuffie.

* * *

Speak of the devil, Sora and Riku had brought her with them. Axel had made it very clear that he and Roxas were to not have any close proximity that Yuffie would somehow figure out what had happened. 

The gods were not on their side.

"So how was it Rooooooooooooxy?" Yuffie asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas laughed uneasily.

"Oh, you know, your hot mansex with Axel."

Riku who had been drinking coffee spewed it right back into his mug, looking at Axel with appal. Sora blinked, unable to comprehend what Yuffie had just said. Roxas blushed furiously, raising a hand to cover up the lovebite on his neck. Axel sighed, raking a hand through his hair like he always did when he was irritated.

"Where are my cigs?" Axel asked wearily.

"No ciggies!" Yuffie ordered. "Dirty gossip first!"

"Yuffie…"

"Dirty gossip! Spill it! Now!"

They all looked at her in fear. Roxas knew that the only way out was to be as truthful as possible even if he was going to get a grilling from Sora about this.

"Um…we…er…"

"We're lovers," Axel answered for him, placing an arm around Roxas. Yuffie had a wild look in her eyes.

"Really?! No joke?!"

"Really. No joke."

Yuffie squealed with glee. "I knew you'd get your act together soon! Roxy's just way too adorable and molestable to ignore!"

"Yuffie…" Roxas strained, growing agitated.

"This calls for a celebration! Where's the booze?!"

"Yuffie!" Riku yelled as the self-proclaimed 'Great Ninja' ran into the kitchen in her hunt for any alcoholic beverages. Sora followed, worried that Yuffie would do something stupid in her giddy excitement.

Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes, questioning if Axel had meant what he had said or it was all just a lie with some truth. Axel's eyes answered his question.

He sneaked a quick kiss before stalking off to the balcony to get his much sought for nicotine.


	44. The Esthar Company

**A/N**: Whoa, Speedy Gonzalas Update. I actually didn't expect to finish this chapter today! Well, anyway, in the end I did get an entry from one Roys-neko so...THANKS HONEY! (spreads the flowers and love hearts) It's quite a nice picture of Sora and Riku's kiss on the Sky View. Go look at it. OK, I'll wrap this up before I go board at school for a couple of nights (meaning practically little to no internet).

_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Well, Cloud probably doesn't know about Leon's little vendetta against Seifer. Probably best to. But we will know why it is (shifty eyes)

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**The Esthar Company**

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Cloud asked for the tenth time that morning, trying to feed Cirrus at the same time. Thank god Cirrus was at an age where you introduced baby food into a child's diet.

"I'm not sure about doing it, but it's got to be done," Leon replied with the same answer for the tenth time that morning. He then added. "Laguna deserves to know that he shouldn't expect grandkids on my part."

Cloud sighed, putting the spoon he was holding down and going to embrace his older lover. Leon welcomed it, meeting Cloud's soft lips with his own in a chaste kiss. Cloud smiled.

"Good luck."

He picked up the protesting baby, making him wave a chubby hand. "Say bye-bye to Daddy Cirrus."

"Buh-buh," Cirrus waved cheerily. They guessed that Cirrus was going to be answering back faster so they decided that they should try and enjoy the peace while it lasted and teach Cirrus some words (though expletives were strictly kept away from the baby, something that Leon struggled from time to time). Leon took the chubby hand between his fingers, receiving a comforting squeeze from his adopted son. Placing one kiss on Cloud's forehead to calm himself down and letting go of the small hand, he walked out of the apartment. His cab was waiting.

* * *

Leon looked up, taking in the sight of the glass and steel building that was the Esthar Company. The Esthar Company covered mostly commercialism but it dabbled in other areas. The entertainment investments had been instigated by himself he was proud to admit since he had figured that a sponsorship with successful members of the entertainment industry could only bring good things provided that said members behaved themselves. But now that he looked at it, he dreaded going in. For two reasons: 

One: He had to tell Laguna Leonhart, and possibly Raine Leonhart if she was in, that he was gay, happy and had a child.

Two: There was every chance that he would bump into his least favourite person in the world.

Leon took a deep breath, swallowing his pride and striding towards the front door.

Not even two steps inside, he was bombarded with greetings from everyone, saying their _'Welcome back Mr. Leonhart'_s and their _'Have you had a good vacation so far?'_s. Leon answered all of them with the usual _'thank you'_s and _'it's been good'_s.

To be honest, he didn't want to stay around and chat with everyone. He just wanted to see his father (if he could call the barm-pot that), get the news out of the way and go home.

"Well well well, if it ain't the younger Leonhart."

Leon turned to the reception desk, seeing a blonde woman who's hair was tied up into a high ponytail and with two thin braids falling on either side of her face. She was wearing a snowy white suit with a pink dress shirt, her face made up with conservative make up. Leon once had a huge crush on her when he was younger. But that was before he met Cloud and consequently changed his sexuality.

"Hey Rikku," he greeted, giving her a two fingered salute. "How are you?"

"Doing great," Rikku beamed. Leon noticed that on one of her long pale pink nail-painted fingers was a gold band with a diamond cluster.

"Gippal proposed?"

"Yeah," Rikku sighed dreamily. "He's such a great guy."

Gippal worked in the sales department of the company and was the best worker in that department. He was trustworthy. After all, he had been the key player to finding a traitor among the company's staff when it was found out information had been leaked to their rival company, Shinra.

"When's the wedding?"

"Next spring," Rikku grinned. "You should get an invite with a plus one."

"Think you could make it two?" Leon asked. Rikku gave him a perplexed look. Leon sighed, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and opening it to show her a picture. Rikku blushed and her eyes sparkled.

"Leon you Don Juan you!"

"Not so loud!" Leon hissed.

"I knew that Seifer hitting on you might've meant you batted for the other side but I would never have thought that you would actually get with someone," Rikku whispered excitedly. "And you have a baby too! Leon, why didn't you tell me this?"

"I wasn't…exactly sure how to break it to everyone," Leon explained. "I mean, only the people I room with know that Laguna happens to be my father. Everyone else thinks I'm just a normal civilian."

"Oh I see. So that's how the media hasn't caught wind of this. But now…I guess you're gonna tell your folks then huh?"

"They do deserve to know that their son isn't going with the plan exactly," Leon rolled his eyes. "Though how Laguna is going to take it is beyond me."

"2000 munny says that he faints," Rikku betted.

"Deal."

* * *

He was going through all the things he was going to say to Laguna on the slow upward ascent to the top floor, wondering how it was going to come down. He had a feeling that Rikku might actually be right about this. The elevator door pinged to let a passenger on. Leon was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't really take any notice. 

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Leon opened his eyes, inwardly horrified that he recognized that voice. Seifer Almasy's voice was never hard to forget. He glared sharply at the blue eyed scarred blond with his stormy coloured eyes.

"Go fuck yourself Almasy," he growled, praying that Seifer would just back off. He didn't take the hint. He came closer to Leon.

"Squall, Squall, Squall," Seifer snickered. "How come you never come to visit me anymore?"

"Because I don't want to," Leon snapped, his hand curling up into a fist.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it damn is so!" Leon yelled, his fist looking to punch Seifer right on his identical scar. Seifer caught the punch with a hand. Now Leon thought he was strong but Seifer had surprised him with his own strength. Leon found himself pinned against the elevator wall, hands high above his head and being held with that one hand. Seifer had his other hand on his hip, face very close to Leon's.

"Now, now Squall. Let's not have an argument. It's been much too long since we last spoke like this."

"Don't you get it?!" Leon yelled. "I hate you! It's because of you that we were almost killed that time!"

"Oh really?" Seifer sniggered, his hand going down to Leon's trousers and unzipping them so that his boxer's could be seen. Seifer mumbled some comment about them before his hand went in and touched Leon. The college senior gasped. "Your body is saying differently. And you weren't exactly fighting me back then."

Leon thought back to that time when he and Seifer got identical scars. That night in the car.

_

* * *

Squall__ shuddered violently, completely drunk from that company party at New Year. He was only sixteen and was being entrusted to the man who was making the moves on him. He had pulled a fuss about it but when asked why he didn't like Seifer Almasy, the young Leonhart had no answer._

_But being drunk now, he didn't really care._

"_You're still cold?" Seifer asked, not believing it since he had only recently turned the heating to full power._

"_Sowwi," Squall drunkenly apologised, bringing his knees to his chest. He then let them down again when it became too uncomfortable for him, revealing that his pants were undone again. If Squall had known the effect it was going to have on Seifer, he would've stayed in the position._

_Seifer only had one hand on the wheel. His other hand had just happened to land on where Squall's manhood was._

"_Wha---?! What are you doing?!" Squall yelped._

"_Relax," Seifer hushed the teen. "You look like you could do with some relief down there."_

"_But you're driving!!"_

"_I can multitask."_

_He started caressing the area, undoing the boxer buttons and bringing pants and boxers down. Leon sighed, forgetting his inhibitions. Seifer continued his work, rubbing and stroking along Squall's length. Squall threw his head back, panting uncontrollably._

"_Sei-fer!" Squall cried, unable to control himself. "Please…stop!"_

"_No," Seifer smirked._

"_I mean…it Seifer…! You need to…stop!"_

_Seifer just ignored him, waiting so long for this._

"_Seifer! If you don't stop we're going to get hit!" Squall screamed._

"_Huh?"  
_

"_The cement mixer!!"_

_Seifer hit on the breaks._

_The next thing he knew, Squall had woken up in a hospital with a huge scar as a reminder of the event._

_He refused to have anything to do with Seifer after that._

* * *

And Leon was surprised he was allowing history to repeat itself, albeit not in a car thankfully. He growled and cringed as Seifer continued what he was doing. 

"I've missed you Squall," Seifer whispered. "You understand that right?"

He was about to give in and just let Seifer have his way when a memory came to his mind.

_Cloud was smiling at him, holding Cirrus in one arm and his other hand holding the baby's chubby hand and making it wave. "Say bye-bye to Daddy Cirrus."_

"_Buh-buh." Cirrus' smile was like a toothless version of Cloud's._

Leon snapped his eyes open. Instincts finally kicking in, he brought his knee up into Seifer's groin hard. Seifer wheezed and backed off, nursing his throbbing crotch. Leon hurriedly fixed his trousers. He was going to have to go to bathroom now to fix his slightly aroused cock.

"Come near me again, and you'll regret it," Leon threatened. "I have a partner and a baby to think of. What are they going to think if I betrayed them with you?!"

Seifer looked at him, a stunned look on his face.

"…What…?"

The door pinged for Seifer's stop. The blond businessman walked out, still stunned at the revelation that Leon had someone else. And a baby on top of that. Leon sighed, glad that that trial was over.

He wished that the top floor would come soon. He didn't need to stick around for any longer than he intended.

* * *

With no obstacles to stop him, Leon was standing in front of the office doors, eyes glaring at it as if it were Judgement Day and they were the doors to Hell. He took a deep breath and opened the door, caring not if Laguna was ready or not. 

"Squall! Long time no see!"

Leon narrowed his eyes. He did allow his own father to call him his real name (after all, he did have a part in naming him) but he still didn't like it. He also didn't like how carefree and…well, childish his father seemed to be. You would never have guessed that behind that disarming smile was the cold heart of a professional businessman.

"So what brings you here," Laguna asked, grey eyes smiling brightly. "Trouble at uni? New girlfriend?"

"Since when have I ever brought a girlfriend home to meet _you_?" Leon stated sharply.

"Ouch, so mean," Laguna pouted. "You should really respect me a little more."

"Your fault for not laying down the ground rules and for making incompetent decisions on my behalf," Leon countered, making it clear that he still hadn't forgiven Laguna for that decision about Seifer taking him home on that night.

"Oh OK, I made a few mistakes in the past but that didn't mean I had my best intentions at heart." Laguna laid back in his seat. His black suit jacket had been tossed over the top of it and his blue tie had been loosened off. He definitely did not look the part of an elite businessman. "So what brings you here?"

"Laguna…" Leon started. "We need to talk."

"Damn straight we do," Laguna started. For a moment, when Laguna leaned forward and a business glint appeared in his eyes, Leon actually thought Laguna had figured it out. "I mean, how could you call your own father by his name? Seriously, how rude."

"That's not what I'm here to talk about," Leon snapped, agitated yet glad that Laguna had found out. "It's about…well, my family's future."

"Oh, so did you find a nice girl to settle down with?"

"You could say that…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"…we won't be able to have children."

Laguna looked at him stunned. "You can't have kids?"

"I can have kids just fine," Leon snapped again.

"Then is she barren?"

"…You could say that…"

"Squall Leonhart, is she or is she not able to give birth?" Laguna asked firmly. "And who is she anyway?"

"Let's just say that _she_ couldn't possibly give birth to child let alone conceive one by me and also _she_ is a _he_."

Laguna went very quiet. Leon wondered what was going through the other man's mind.

Laguna promptly fainted.

"He took that a lot better than I thought," Leon muttered. He frowned. "Though at the cost of 2000 munny."

* * *

When Laguna came around again, he was looking straight at his son whose arms were crossed against his chest, legs propped up on the desk. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Leon sarcastically greeted. "Did you have a nice trip to Lalaland?"

"You…with another man…eh?"

"Well, at least you've come to terms with that," Leon sighed. He took his wallet out and tossed it to Laguna. The older man took a look, eyes wide.

"Cloud's my partner," Leon said calmly. "The baby is Cirrus. We both adopted him."

Laguna nodded his head. Leon took a deep breath, going through the speech he had planned out. "Look, I know this must be a great disappointment for you but I can't help how I feel for Cloud. He's become to be a large part of my life and if you tell me I have to either leave you and the family or him, I'd choose to be with him, no questions asked and no regrets had. So if you can't accept me, then I understand. Just don't ask me to leave him behind."

Laguna was mute for a long while. He then bowed his head and smiled. "So you feel that way, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well then," Laguna brightened up, surprising his son. "All I can do is to be happy for you. If Cloud is all that, I'd like to see him for myself and not just go by a picture." He then chuckled, "He does look like he could be a very nice bride."

Leon gave him a very very blank stare. "Your unperturbed view of this slightly scares me."

* * *

It was nearing about five when he got back home at long last, almost regretting telling his father about Cloud. It seemed that he had taken it very well, making arrangements to see him and his new adopted grandson. But then again, it was a blessing. It meant that life would be much easier. 

Though seeing how his own mother would react to the news was to be seen.

"I'm home," Leon called, but no voice answered him. He furrowed his eyebrows, going to inspect the living room. He smiled and shook his head when he saw Cloud lying sprawled on the sofa, sleeping with a baby-phone near his head.

"How adorable," Leon chuckled, tiptoeing to the sleeping beauty and kneeling in front of him. Cloud sighed deeply, his hand landing on Leon's. Subconsciously, he squeezed it. "He must be exhausted from being with Cirrus all day."

It sort of made him feel guilty. Cloud was still finding his feet with this whole baby thing and he had gone off for the whole day trying to get his family's blessing, when not being stopped by passer-bys or molested by archenemies who just did not get the point. Leon picked Cloud up bridal style, making sure that he wasn't going to wake the blond up as he walked to the bedroom.

He could sort of see where Laguna was coming from with the bride comment.

"Le…on…" Cloud murmured.

"Yeah, its me."

"How did it…go?"

"It went fine," Leon replied. "He's accepted our little family."

"That's…good…" Cloud yawned as he was placed on the bed.

"You just get to sleep," Leon whispered. "I'll take care of the rest."

Cloud nodded, snuggling into the pillow. Leon's smile was still in place.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Me too," Cloud murmured back.


	45. Track Two: Wait for Me

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I got another song involved in this story and this time...it's one I wrote (Phantom of the Opera theme chords). So...I OWN THOSE LYRICS! IF YOU USE THEM WITHOUT MY CONSENT, YOU WILL BE SUED OR HUNTED DOWN BY MY ARMY OF FLYING MONKEYS! Or fans. I have a lot of those lol. Right, I'm a little behind with review replies but I'm getting onto them as we speak. So thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed (cookies). Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Track Two: Wait For Me**

It had been a long time since Roxas had been on a skateboard. He was surprised he hadn't even fallen off the thing as he did complicated flips and tailspins. He even threw in a couple of 360's as well. Not like what he usually did but he was still quite rusty and anyway, he didn't want to injure himself today. He had to get to Heartless Rapture's big night in one piece. That was a direct order from the man sitting on one of the benches smoking his lungs out at the moment. He rolled over to him, stopping just in front of the vocalist.

"Y'know, smoking kills," Roxas stated.

"I know. I take great comfort in that," Axel replied, taking another puff. Roxas pouted, crossing his arms defensively as if to protect himself from the smoke. Axel smirked at him. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep my filthy habit away from you."

"Thanks…I guess…"

Axel took his cigarette out, snubbing the lit end on the bench and tossing it into a nearby bin. He then grabbed Roxas by the waist and pulled the little blond to him, forcing Roxas to bring his knees up onto the bench as he straddled the red head.

"Axel?!"

"You know, having a lover has its benefits," Axel mused. Roxas screwed his eyes shut as he felt a hand shoot up his top and linger around his stomach.

"We shouldn't do this," Roxas blurted. "People will see us."

"Oh?" Axel threw Roxas down onto the bench. Roxas made a small yelp from surprise.

"Axel?!"

"I think I get special rights to do whatever the hell I want now," Axel smirked. "I'm pretty sure you won't argue with that Roxas."

"Yeah but in a public place?" Roxas gasped as Axel continued to grope his stomach. "We'll scare half the population here."

"Well that's their problem," Axel shrugged. Roxas bit down on his lip as Axel made his way up to his nipples. "They're hard already? Seriously, Roxas, you're body is incredibly perverted for someone who acts so naïve."

"Sh-shut up! You're no shining example of chastity yourself!"

Axel didn't seem to have heard him as he continued molesting the small blond. In a panic, Roxas jabbed his knee into Axel's stomach, making the taller man recoil in pain. Roxas picked himself up quickly, rushing to Axel's side.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologised quickly. "It's just that you gave me a real scare back then!"

Axel sighed, rubbing where he had been hit. "Nah, it's OK. I was going a bit overboard." He ruffled Roxas' hair again. The blond freshman stretched up into it like a cat. "If I'm going too far, you have permission to make it clear that I am." He took his hand away and stood up, looking up into the sky. "I don't want to hurt you."

Roxas smiled and nodded. He kind of liked this softer side of Axel that he was seeing a lot more. It just showed that he did care even behind the hard-ass façade he put up in front of others. He stood up again and picked up his skateboard that Sora got him for Christmas. His old one back at Twilight Town broke just before they left for RGU.

"So," Roxas started. "I guess it's time to go home, get ready and go to rehearsal, right?"

"You're not going to rehearsal," Axel stated.

"I'm not?"

"You're not."

"Why?"

"No reason. I just think you're safer at home than at the West Wing if all those perverts show up again." He lit up another cigarette. "And anyway, I don't want you to hear a song until tonight."

"Huh? But why?"

Axel just smirked. "C'mon, let's go."

Roxas just stared at the back of his lover's head, wondering what he was thinking as he started to walk away. He dropped his skateboard, hopped on and rolled after him, thoughts wrapped up in the mysterious vocalist.

* * *

"Are you sure that leaving Roxy was a good idea?" Demyx asked when Axel answsered his question. "I mean, he is on his own and Reno has shown that he does think Roxy's cute and all. And Ariel's damn scary. What if either of them turns up?" 

"He's not your lover, is he?" Axel countered. "And I trust him to take care of himself. After all, he's figured out how to get Reno off him if he tries it."

Demyx nodded his head, chuckling slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just find it unbelievable that you, who had sworn off love or any other type of affection, would let someone you only met a few months ago in."

Axel's eyes bore holes into Demyx. The bubbly sitarist didn't seem to care.

"Either way Axie," Demyx started. "Just don't do anything stupid. He's probably been the best thing that's ever happened to you." Axel threw him a questioning look. Demyx grinned brightly. "Whenever you're thinking about him, you give just a tiny smile. But it's completely genuinely happy. It's kind of like the look you have when you're singing."

"Do I look sappy or something?"

"Nah; you look completely at ease." Zexion, Riku and Sora came back at that point, hands full with carrier bags. Demyx had a wide smile and shiny eyes. "Zex-y!! Did ya buy some? Did ya buy some?!"

Zexion was completely enwrapped by Demyx's arms. He blushed and made a cringy smile. "Yes Dem. I got your sushi."

"Yay! You're the best boyfriend a man can ask for!"

"Demyx…"

Sora laughed at the sitarist's antics, helping his lover out with the food. For once, Axel could see the actual benefits of everyone having that special someone. Demyx and Zexion's performances had improved dramatically and Riku didn't feel like he was on another world on stage. Even Axel had to admit that Roxas had become a heavy influence on him. The short blond had been the driving force between some of the lyrics he had created.

But somehow, he wondered if things were going to well for him. After all, building up happiness only set up some really bad luck coming along. He got a chill at that point.

_Oh dear…_he thought. _Someone's either thinking of me or talking about me._

* * *

Roxas blinked when he saw the towering form of Ariel Kasai, unsure of what to do. In the end, he opted for the polite greeting. 

"Hey Ariel. Axel's not home at the moment but he'll be back soon so you should wait here. You want anything to drink?"

"I'm not here to see Axel," Ariel stated bluntly, surprising Roxas. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He got a cold shiver all of a sudden. "I'm here to see you."

"Wh-why?"

Ariel let herself in, closing the door behind her. Walking into the living room, she propped herself onto one of the leather armchairs in the room. "Sit."

Roxas did as he was bidden, unsure of what to do or say. Ariel peered at him, continuing her speech. "What are you to my little brother?" Roxas didn't answer straight away, wondering that himself. All he knew was that he was definitely not an outlet for Axel's frustrations.

"Well, he says we're lovers but…but I'm not sure if it's in the same context that I think of it," Roxas answered after much deliberation. Ariel said nothing, her blue eyes boring holes into him. He cowered slightly, completely uncomfortable. "Don't get me wrong, I really like him. I feel so strongly for him and I want to know more about him."

"Then why don't you ask everyone else?" Ariel asked. "After all, Demyx knows nearly everything about Axel. Reno is not above spilling a few more facts about Axel. Nearly everyone he's been in contact with knows something about him, whether it's something as serious as his part in that shitbag's murder or how he feels responsible for things that have happened to us. Why don't you ask them?"

"It would be wrong!" Roxas exclaimed, not even noting the taken aback look on Ariel's face. "It would be wrong of me to ask people to tell me. I want to learn everything about Axel by myself. I want him to tell me."

The silence that rested between them felt awkward. She finally smiled, closing her blue eyes. "So that's how you truly feel about him."

"Eh?"

Ariel stood up. "Axel's been hurt way too many times in the past. I had to see if there was a chance that you could hurt him too but-" She placed a hand on his shoulder, that smile on her face so happy and peaceful "-I see that you may actually be a good thing for Axel. After all that he has gone through, he deserves some happiness." She walked away, lighting up a cigarette. Roxas turned to see her retreating out of the apartment. She stopped. "That does mean that if you do break his heart, I'll hurt you. But it also does mean that if anything were to happen to you, I would jump to your defence. You are now his shield. Do your job right, and you'll have me as a lifelong friend."

She left, leaving Roxas to think about what she had said.

"A shield," he mused. "I'm his shield now." He sighed, going to the kitchen to get some water. "Maybe. If he'll let me."

* * *

Night time came around much too quickly for the band's liking, but what could they do? Axel was not going to worry about it. As long as his heart was in this particular song that he had slaved away for so long, he could care less about what happened for the rest of the gig. He looked over to where Zexion and Demyx were making last minute preparations, time to time sneaking quick touches and kisses. Zexion was in his trademark black, only this time in the form of a form-fitting fishnet top that stopped above the belly, revealing a silver piercing, and nearly satin-like skinny trousers with black biker boots with silver buckles. He wore black arm-warmers that were fasted by a silver buckle above the elbow and a black ribbon with a stainless steel cross hung from his neck. Around his eyes, he had drawn on intricate designs that looked almost like the marking of some mythical creature from long ago. In comparison to this, Demyx was wearing a white vest that had bright electric blue fishnet sleeves that had been sewn onto white armbands with watery deigns, dark ocean blue green baggy trousers with green and blue tails hanging from silvery hooks, his usual trainers and a round deep blue pendant hung from his neck. Riku practicing the newest song on his guitar had opted to go topless, revealing his alabaster coloured chest that was so lithely sculpted. On one arm, he had a leather arm-guard to protect it from the strings of his guitar and the other he wore a leather glove. His hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail, clasped together with silver clips and covered in glitter, giving his already shining silver hair an intense shimmer. He wore his two-toned jeans, a silver and gold chain link hanging from his pocket and cowboy styled boots underneath the legs of the jeans. Axel had a feeling that most of the female population was going to be glued on him. 

"Yo Axie!" Demyx called. "We're all set to go!"

"Ready when you are, fearless leader," Riku gave the affirmative, giving him a thumb's up.

Axel nodded his head. "Let's go then."

* * *

Roxas was clinging to his black jeans, feeling nervous beads of sweat clinging to his black wife beater, not sure what to expect. He and the rest of Shiva who were invited were sitting in the booths that were rented out for special guests and important people in the entertainment business, in this case the music side of it. Ariel was in the next booth, talking to her higher ups. 

He looked over everyone. Cloud was slumped on the table, looking tired but at the same time anxious. Roxas knew why too.

"Hey, stop worrying so much," Leon laughed, patting his lover on the back. Leon had come in a sharp black suit with a blue green dress shirt while Cloud had come in dark trousers and his sleeveless turtleneck. Both wore their pendants and Cloud had Leon's ring around his finger.

"I want my baby," Cloud muttered. It had now become common knowledge for everyone in Shiva that Cloud and Leon were adoptive parents now. The baby was coming with them to uni.

Now they would have to worry if baby Cirrus would wake up in the middle of the night. Fortunately, that would stop the evening romps Cloud and Leon often had.

Naminé and Sora next to him couldn't help but laugh. Naminé had changed from her usual white ensemble and was dressed in a stripy rainbow coloured dress that was about the same length as her normal sundress. She had kept her strappy sandals though but her hair had rainbow bejewelled ornaments in it. Sora was going for a jeans and white jumper combo, his crown pendant shining in the lights. Tifa across from them had gone for a tight white t-shirt with the words 'Kick-ass Chic' in bold red and blue letters and black combats with buckles and hooks while Aerith next to her was in a strapless sparkling red dress with inch-high heels. Next to them, Marluxia and Larxene were blanking each other out, Marluxia in pink and black (obviously) and Larxene in a soft yellow halter-neck with white cropped jeans and heavy leather boots.

At that point, Yuffie popped out with a huge tray of drinks. She was wearing a green crop top with skinny stonewashed jeans. A green and yellow patterned bandana kept her hair out of her face. "When do you think they're going to perform already?" Yuffie pouted. "It's been disco music for ages."

"Soon," Roxas assured her. "You know how Axel gets like."

"True," Aerith smiled. "He might not like to admit it but he is a huge perfectionist when it comes to things like this." She turned to Roxas. "Right?"

"Uh, yeah," Roxas stammered. He was getting used to the fact that everyone just seemed to smile or pat his back in some form of congratulations.

He had never actually had this experience before since he had kept such a low profile in his younger years.

"Oh!" Yuffie jumped as if realising something. "Guess who I saw at one of the booths just now!"

"Who?"

"The Chasers!"

"Really?!" Naminé shrieked.

"Well, at least I saw Aqua and Terra. Ven wasn't with them for some reason," Yuffie reported, pouting at the last fact.

"Oh well, at least we won't confuse him for Roxas, right bro?" Sora teased.

"Shut up," Roxas growled.

"Ven?"

The whole table looked up, seeing a man in dark sunglasses and a black suit. Roxas peered. He swore he saw that kind of uniform before but where…?

"Sorry. I'm-"

"Why are you hanging out with these people?" the man looked up. "He hasn't been troubling you, has he Mr. Leonhart?"

Leon looked up. It had taken some getting used to being referred to as Squall Leonhart the heir of the Esthar Company once more. "No trouble at all. And he's-"

"Good. Come along Ven. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"But I'm not-!" Roxas had no time to argue as the man had dragged him out of his seat. Cloud and Sora were about to get up and correct the man but Leon held a hand up to stop them.

"Don't worry. That's one of Reno's guys. He won't hurt him."

"How can you be so calm?" Sora demanded. "My lil' brother has been mistaken for a celebrity again but this time he's…" He stopped in mid thought, realising something. "Oh…"

"Aqua and Terra are bound to realise that 'Ven' isn't Ven at all. And anyway, why not give Roxas something to talk about later on." Leon smirked, leaning back into his seat.

* * *

"Damn it! You're not listening to me!" Roxas yowled. "I keep telling you that I'm not Ven!" 

"Yes, yes, Ven. Keep telling me that."

"Will you let me go already! My name is not Ven Wind! It's Roxas!"

The man still would not listen, plonking him at the booth. Roxas nearly froze when he saw the familiar blue hair of Aqua de la Mer and the spiky brown hair of Terra Rock. Two pairs of eyes, one sky blue, the other deep blue, stared at him.

"Tseng, that's not Ven," Terra pointed out.

"It's not?" the man asked.

"No," Aqua said. She stood up and forcibly picked Roxas up to his feet. "Ven is taller than this kid and has more muscle. But this kid would make a pretty good Ven-impressionist." She looked at him critically. "That's not what you do, right?"

"No," Roxas growled. "All I do is get mistaken for him."

"That's fine then," Aqua laughed. "We always get Ven wannabes at these things and not the real thing. Oh anyway, where did he go this time?"

"I'll go search for him immediately. I apologise for the inconvenience."

Tseng left. Roxas was about to leave himself but Aqua pulled back into the booth. "Stay with us for a while. You interest me. Hey, Terra, don't you think he's interesting?"

"Sure," Terra answered. He put his hands behind his head, looking laid back. "So what's your name?"

"It's Roxas."

"Roxas, huh? Cool name. What does it mean?" Aqua asked.

"Well, it's a variation of 'Sora' which means sky."

"Really? I can see why." Aqua turned his head to face her. "You've got eyes just like the sky. Kinda like Ven's too."

"So what do you do?" Terra changed the topic.

"Oh," Roxas tore his face away from Aqua's grasp. "I'm a freshman at RGU."

"RGU?!" Aqua exclaimed. "Wow! You must be really clever then!"

"Nah, just talented. I'm an artist."

"Wow! Question! You dating anyone?"

"Er, well…"

"Aqua, stop scaring him."

"Shut up Terra! So anyway, you must be dating a really cute girl because you're such a catch."

"I'm not seeing a girl."

"Oh, really?" Aqua had a very flirtatious look in her eyes.

"Careful," Terra chuckled. "Aqua's known to be a dangerous man-eater."

"Am not!"

"It's OK," Roxas dismissed with a smile. "It's just that I might as well tell you that I'm-"

The lights went out. Roxas' gaze went straight to the stage, seeing Heartless Rapture standing there ready to perform. But his eyes stayed on Axel, wearing a black see-through top under a red cropped body-warmer jacket that looked like it was made out of PVC with straps and buckles. His black combats had numerous red belts and silver zips, a flame design on one side of his leg and thick soled boots with silver tips were on his feet. Round his neck were triple chains, a cross and a silver feather pendant attached to them and an earring could be seen in his left ear. His eyes were outlined with black, making those jade green pierce through the crowd. He had his 'performance' smirk on.

"Happy New Year everyone," he greeted. "We're Heartless Rapture. Hope you enjoy this."

At once, Zexion's fingers sped across the keys, signalling Demyx and Riku to enter in with the introduction before Axel started sing _I Want a New World_. Aqua and Terra looked at them critically.

"They're not half bad," Terra judged. "That vocalist has got some voice on him. And they have a sitarist. You don't get those very often."

"The keyboardist's obviously a genius," Aqua commented. "That's some complicated chords he's using." She then flicked her hair. "Of course, he isn't at my level just yet."

"What do you think of the new talent then kid?" a new voice cut across. Roxas jumped, eyes wide when looking up at the man he was often mistaken for.

Ven Wind was nothing short of amazing. Similar blond hair and eyes, he was wearing a sleeveless form fitting top that was cut very low with a chain and pendant. A black leather jacket covered his shoulders and he wore jeans on his legs. He had sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Where were you?!" Aqua demanded. "We've been worried sick!"

"Ah sorry, sorry," Ven chuckled. "Just wanted to hang out a little. So anyway, who's this little clone?"

"His name's Roxas," Aqua answered for him. "Ain't he a cutie?"

Ven laughed. "So Roxas, what do you think of Heartless Rapture?"

"Well, I think they're great. But I might be a little biased since I-" he stopped himself from saying 'am the vocalist's lover'. He knew that selling a gay singer was very hard. "-I'm friends with them."

"Oh, so you see the stuff they do first hand," Ven mused. "Must be fun."

Roxas agreed wholeheartedly to that.

* * *

As the night drew to a close, Heartless Rapture was an overwhelming success. Even the Chasers were impressed with the strong performance the small time college band was pulling off. 

"Hey, we may actually have some decent competition once they leave university," Terra smirked. "Should be fun."

"Yeah," Aqua agreed. Ven said nothing, watching Axel very closely. Axel had taken the chance to breath between songs, his eyes scanning the crowd until they finally landed on where Roxas was. He didn't know if that smile tugging on his older lover's lips was out of relief of seeing him or if it was forced if he had noticed who he was sitting with.

"Well, before we give the spot light to someone else, we're gonna slow things down a little with our new song."

New song? Since when…? Roxas thought back to this morning. Did that mean…did Axel…?

"I'm not gonna announce who this is for. You know who you are."

"Aw, how cute," Aqua squealed as Riku and Zexion played the opening chords. "I'm not surprised he has a girlfriend."

_Actually, he has me_, Roxas thought. Axel started singing.

"_Sometime you think  
__I don't tell you anything,  
__Sometimes you think  
__I keep you away from everything  
__Let me tell you  
__That's not true  
__The truth is harder for me to tell_

_So all I ask is that you_

_Wait for me  
__Care for me  
_'_Cause someday I'll let you know  
__Trust in me  
__Believe in me  
__Just let these emotions we have grow  
_'_Cause even if I never say so  
__Those words I wanna say  
__You'll know_

_Feelings never came easy  
_'_Cause I never let anyone come to me  
__Sometimes you may think there's no 'we'  
_'_Cause I won't let you get close to me  
__I want you to know  
__That's not so  
__The truth is harder for me to tell_

_So all I ask is that you_

_Wait for me  
__Care for me  
_'_Cause someday I'll let you know  
__Trust in me  
__Believe in me  
__Just let these emotions we have grow  
_'_Cause even if I never say so  
__Those words I wanna say  
__You'll know…"_

Riku had his solo, strumming strongly with heart wrenching chords and meaningful notes. Roxas felt like his eyes were going to water. He cared. Axel…Axel saw him as more. Roxas felt like his heart was going to sing with joy. The Chasers' expressions had changed to one of pure enchantment, entranced by the meaningfulness behind Axel's lyrics.

"He actually means what he's singing," Ven whispered quietly, completely in awe.

"_So all I ask is that you  
__Wait for me  
__Care for me  
_'_Cause someday I'll let you know  
__Trust in me  
__Believe in me  
__Just let these emotions we have grow  
_'_Cause even if I never say so  
__Those words I wanna say  
__You'll know_

'_Cause even though I never say so  
__These words I wanna say  
__You'll know."_

The song ended and a huge reaction applauded the band, many people having huge tears rolling down their faces, moved utterly by the honesty and meaning of the words and the voice that went with them. Even Leon had turned away to wipe away a tear from his eyes (though later on he would vehemently deny that he ever cried that night).

Many rumours went around after Heartless Rapture came off stage for the next band to welcome the New Year. Some said that they were approached by Traverse Town Productions, offered a contract and managers to work for them when they all came out of university. Some said that they swore Axel had been seen talking to a small blonde girl who had hugged him tightly afterwards and that this girl was his girlfriend. Some said that Ven Wind, the top vocalist at the moment, had asked to sing with him once Heartless Rapture's career jump started. 

The craziest rumour? Some said that they had seen Axel going to the backstage area with a boy who looked a lot like Ven Wind and holding his hand all the while. There was even a little exaggeration that said boy had kissed the vocalist of the band.

And these people didn't know how right they were with that last rumour!


	46. Welcome Back Now Get Hosting!

**A/N:** Well I'm back. Now the thing about this chapter is...I've so wanted to do a parody on a certain manga/anime for ages! It's pretty obvious which one it is (and if you don't know it, then shame on you and go find a copy or go watch it on Veoh or Youtube!)

Another thing, since the revealing of the next installment of the KH series (of which I will need to buy a PSP. I never thought the day would come when I would say that), I have come up with some theories. Whether or not they have already have been discussed is something I need to see. OK, here we go: My belief is that Xehanort is actually the black armoured guy that appeared with the older Xehanort (for now, I will call the armoured dude Zero). Thus meaning that Xehanort's heartless has actually renamed himself TWICE (unless he is also called Xehanort to confuse people). Next, I believe that Ven or Terra was the one that had passed on his powers onto Riku (who was supposed to be the Keyblade Master first) but then onto Sora (it is probably more likely that Terra gave his powers to Riku since both names share the same meanings: land. It's the same with Ven and Sora, although Ven's name is the shortened version of the latin word for wind). I did believe for a while that Aqua possibly placed her powers in Mickey however, it's shown that Mickey plays some role in that battle in the trailer and people now believe that a 14th member (my ghod, how shocking...well, not really) of the Organization is her Nobody. The Question is, what happened to her heartless? Is it possible that she could've done a Kairi and placed her heart in someone else, or passed on her powers? Could it be that there is a FOURTH Keyblade Master to join the ranks of Sora and Riku? Well, it can't be Kairi. Sorry, but she can't be a Keyblade Master AND a Princess of Heart. That would just be unfair.

But I'm thinking too deeply into this. I'll just get the DS game first and then work on getting the PSP. Then I'll see if I'm right or not. Anyway, time to reply to anonmynous reviews:

_SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL_: Probably is. And it is indeed yay for Axie. As for Cloud, he's used to his role as the maternal figure. So he can't be separated from lil' Cirrus for too long (just think what Cloud's gonna be like on the lil' guy's first day of school!)

* * *

**Welcome Back. Now get Hosting!**

Snow was still falling even when they had returned to Shiva but the scenary wasn't the only thing that had changed in the household.

Since Marluxia and Larxene weren't together anymore, Room 8 was opened for Larxene's use. Riku moved in with Sora in Room 7 while Roxas moved in with Axel in Room 4, for safety reasons. Room 1 was installed with a small crib for Cirrus since Leon and Cloud decided that they wanted him to come with them. And right now, the kitchen was looking terrible.

And it was only the first week back as well!

They looked blankly at the charred kitchen space, then they all looked accusingly at the scientists of the house. That being Larxene, Marluxia and unfortunately Zexion.

"What are you looking at us for?" Zexion droned.

"Because one of you was doing a science experiment last time I checked," Tifa growled, punching a fist into her palm. "And we all know that Aerith's domain is the kitchen where she cooks us such delicious meals everyday, right?"

"Um, Tifa, I really don't-" Aerith tried to diffuse the situation.

"And when Aerith isn't cooking, Aerith isn't happy. And when Aerith isn't happy, we're not happy. So…whoever did the heinous crime must suffer the-"

"The science experiment was a biology experiment," Aerith interrupted. "So it couldn't have exploded and combust the whole place. That means the oven was left on."

"Which means something was baking," Demyx quipped.

"Which means something burned," Yuffie added.

"Which means it was forgotten by accident and it was a very flammable thing," Sora figured out.

"Which means it wasn't any of the science students," Roxas said faintly as he figured out whodunit.

"Which means…" Tifa started, looking incredulously at Aerith. Aerith nodded her head.

"Correct. _**I**_ accidentally burnt the kitchen."

Gasps all around.

"But you're usually so careful!" Demyx exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. Aerith burning something! Unheard of!

"But even I have to make mistakes, Demmy," Aerith said sweetly. "We aren't all perfect, right?"

"Too true," Axel muttered. He was given a punch in the shoulder by Tifa.

"Question is," Leon took control of the situation, "just what are we going to do about this?"

Annoyed and thoughtful looks all around. And then…

"I've got it!" Yuffie proclaimed. Everyone looked at her with horror, imagining the consequences. "Now, we all know that a huge number of the population of female students likes a little shonen-ai from time to time but are also completely happy being in the company of beautiful men, right?"

"Er…" Roxas looked at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"So, taking a page from this book-" She held up the manga she was reading entitled Kingdom Host Club "-We shall raise money for repairing the damage by using our wealth of incredibly gorgeous looking men and talents."

"We what?" Cloud asked, stunned.

"I refuse to degrade myself for the entertainment of fangirls," Leon growled.

The members of Heartless Rapture looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to them. All of them had gone on stage topless once or twice so they were used to fangirls.

"Um…I'm not too sure…" Roxas muttered.

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"Don't two of those characters have a sort of 'twincest' thing going on?"

"Sora's an actor. He can handle it. Right Sora?"

"Should be interesting," Sora shrugged. "And if it's gonna get our kitchen back."

"You think way too much on your stomach!!" Roxas shrieked.

"Oh, and Marluxia, no."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because no fangirl likes a pervert."

Marluxia's jaw crashed to the floor. Larxene bonked him on the head to make it roll back up. Yuffie clapped her hands together.

"Great. Now that we agree, we better make preparations for this…"

_I pray for her safety_, Roxas thought as he saw the murderous look on Leon's face.

* * *

After weeks of preparing and rehearsing, Yuffie was doing the final preparations and touches. It was perfect. They had managed to book Wonderland Café for the whole day, flyers had gone out advertising the day, her 'stock' were behaving themselves (thanks to blackmail) and she had a wonderful cook, a business manager, waitresses and she had to admit Marluxia had done a good job with decorating the place. It looked so clean and polished, fresh roses on every surface. Even baby Cirrus was being taken care of by a "trusted" individual (aka Ellone).Yep, this was going to go perfectly. 

"Yuffie," Namine came up to her. "We've got a huge line out there already."

"Just as I thought," Yuffie grinned from ear to ear. "Tell Tifa to get an extra safe after today." Checking that the 'products' were ready for action, she opened the doors to the large cue of women.

"Welcome ladies," Yuffie smiled warmly. As they all piled in, Tifa having to stop the flow once they were full up, Yuffie took her spot on the podium, grinning widely, but hearing muttered curses from a certain alpha-male behind the red velvet curtains.

"Ladies and…well, just ladies really," Yuffie started, noting that there were no men so thankfully, none of the 'semes' were going to get protective over their 'ukes'. "Welcome to the first opening of the Shiva Host Club. Our completely _**professional**_-" she heard a snort from the curtain, mentally noting to torture Leon "-hosts are all here to satisfy your needs and tastes, no matter what your type is. And I can promise you, each and every one of them is gorgeous and beautifully _**behaved**_-" she stressed on this, hoping that she was making it clear to the hosts that if they even thought of misbehaving, they were going to answer to her "-and are, all in all, the highest of quality. But enough of me. How about you see for yourself."

The curtain was rolled back, showing all the Shiva boys (except Marluxia) posed. Leon was sitting with one leg over the other on a luxurious chair that looked almost like a throne. Cloud sat on the arm of it, eyes closed and fingers brushing his forehead. The twins were sitting at Leon's feet, throwing mischievous looks at the customers. Zexion was facing away from the crowd, fingers at his glasses (Yuffie forced him to wear them) to push them back up his nose. Demyx was leaning on the back of the chair, giving a goofy yet charming grin at the ladies in attendance. Riku had a hand on the back of the chair, smiling quietly at everyone and Axel was standing a little behind Riku, one hand on his hip, the other fiddling with his lighter. They were all wearing black trousers and shoes, a white shirt and a blue tailored blazer, though Axel chose to have the shirt untucked.

"First we have Leon Leonhart, the Prince Type," Yuffie started, pointing at Leon. "Then we have Cloud Strife, the Beautiful Type. Sora and Roxas Akegata, the Little Devils Type. Zexion Meimei, the Cool Type. Demyx Enkai, the Bubbly Type. Riku Towairaito, the Natural Type and last, but certainly not least, Axel Kasai, the Wild Type."

The women were screeching in glee. Yuffie was doing a victory dance in her mind. "Now, our hosts will be situated in certain areas so go and crowd around which ever one suits your fancy!"

* * *

Once in full swing, Yuffie decided to go around inspecting the boys' behaviour, her alibi being that she was serving tea. First stop was the troublemaker, Leon. So far, he was surrounded by huge crowd, being completely and utterly careful with his wording and tone. Yuffie had made it clear that if he even so much as hinted that he didn't want to be here, she was going to send certain photos around campus. 

"So Leon, what kind of women do you like?" one sophomore girl asked. Yuffie held her breath, praying to the almighty heavens that Leon wouldn't retort that his kind of 'woman' didn't even have breasts or a womb but had an Adam's apple and a cock to make up for it.

"I'm not particularly fussed about what kind of woman I spend my time with," Leon started smoothly. So far so good in Yuffie's book. "As long as she is beautiful on the inside, she'll be beautiful to me on the outside too."

Yuffie internally sighed, smiling at the satisfied looks on Leon's clients. Next was Cloud who was situated quite close to Leon. He didn't have to say much as every move had the girls drooling. He opened his blue eyes with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I must be really boring you all since I haven't got much to say for myself."

"Oh no!" one the women cried. "We're not bored at all! Just looking at you is fun to do!"

"I'm glad," Cloud smiled earnestly. Yuffie couldn't help but think that Cloud was beginning to enjoy the attention he was getting and having fun with it. Leon could really learn a few things from him.

Sora and Roxas were also trying to have fun with their host-identities, Sora more so than Roxas.

"There was this one time when we were little, Roxas had this huge nightmare that there was a monster under the bed and it was going to come eat him so he ended up sleeping with me for weeks," Sora laughed, only an element of truth within the statement. The girls cooed and fawned over it. Roxas looked at Sora with watery eyes.

"Sora, how could you be so mean as to say that?" he whimpered pitifully. A tear fell down his face. Sora got out of his chair, and hugged his twin tightly, bringing his face towards him.

"I'm sorry Roxas," he said gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, Sora…"

Yuffie grinned maniacally, pleased with the reactions. Next on her list was Zexion, who was coolly complimenting and replying to all his clients' questions. That was until Mr. Bubbly Type decided to intervene.

"Demyx, what are you?"

"Hi-de-ho! Just came over to see how you guys are doing."

"Oh, are you two friends?" one of the girls asked.

"Course we are," Zexion replied. "Though how is beyond me."

"Wah! Zexy! You're so mean!"

"What did I say about that nickname?"

"Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy-!"

Zexion grabbed Demyx by the face and landed a huge kiss on his mouth. The girls went wild, Demyx grabbed Zexion by the ass, and gave it a quick grope before being forced to let go. Zexion gave him a wry smirk.

"Keep saying that nickname, and I won't give you what you want."

"Zex-" a hard glare. "-OK, just Zex."

Yuffie chuckled. Those two were acting normally which was a great thing.

"Eeeee! Riku, you didn't have to say that!"

Yuffie turned swiftly over to where Riku was situated, talking to some girls who were blushing madly.

"Why? A smile suits you."

"Oh, no one's ever said that to me before!"

Riku laughed, completely at ease around these people. Yuffie congratulated herself; she had been tearing her hair out about what type Riku would've been. All that was left to do was to check up on Axel.

Speak of the devil, there he was just now. Being his usual cold indifferent self. He was wild alright. His eyes did the talking and when he opened his mouth to say something, something blunt and to the point came out. Not exactly the greatest of behaviour but each fangirl to their own.

"So Axel, you're part of a band, right?"

"That's right."

"Oh! Do you do any cool stunts?"

"I do not jump through flaming hoops," Axel stated coldly. He then had a very wicked smirk on his face. "Though, I have set a few…things on fire." He clicked his lighter and at once a ring of fire appeared right in front of him. The girls gasped. "Don't be afraid. Fire won't hurt you if you don't bother it. But then again, you have to play with fire every once in a while when it comes to emotions, right?"

The girls surrounding him nodded their heads vigorously, agreeing with his point. Yuffie sighed. Although cold and indifferent, give him a lighter and Axel would do whatever you wanted. As long as he got a chance to smoke in the end. But that worked out well for Yuffie anyway so she wasn't at all bothered.

"Ah!"

Yuffie swiftly turned her head, seeing that Cloud was nursing a scalded finger. Before she even had a chance to react, Leon had got up from his seat and was nursing the finger with his lips. Cloud blushed profusely. Yuffie gulped. They were not supposed to do this. She could only pray that Leon wouldn't blow it.

"You have to be a bit more careful Cloud," Leon warned. "Otherwise these beautiful little fingers are going to get marred."

"Leon…really…" Cloud looked away blushing, making every move he made elegant and flawless. The customers lapped this up like dogs.

"Leon really is a prince isn't he?" "Totally. And Cloud, so beautiful…" These comments were music to Yuffie's ears.

She could rest easy. By the end of today, she was completely sure that they would have enough to pay for kitchen repairs.

* * *

"…We did it," Tifa announced after finishing counting how much they had. "I hate to say this but Yuffie, that was a stroke of pure genius." 

"I know," Yuffie grinned.

"So we have enough to pay for the repairs?" Leon asked hopefully.

"And to pay for rental fees," Tifa added with a huge smile. "You guys really were a bunch of heroes for doing this even if you didn't want to."

"Actually," Demyx started. "I thought it was a lot of fun."

"I have to say I found the experience enjoyable," Cloud admitted. He then guided a huge grin towards Leon who was looking like he was going to kill a certain fangirl.

"Never. Again," Leon growled. "Yuffie…you…will…die…"

"I know," Yuffie smiled. "But you won't because that would be setting a bad example for Cirrus and Cloud would never let you near him and-"

"Stop right there," Leon commanded. "I get the picture. You live this time." He then stood up. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I would rather like to get back home and see that Ellone hasn't tried to dress my son up in a princess dress like she had vowed she'd do. You coming Cloud?"

"That's a pretty stupid question to ask," Cloud answered flatly, standing up and walking with Leon to the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

"I think we'll be going too," Zexion said. "Come on Demyx."

"I thought we were gonna celebrate our success."

"I'll let you do _it_ if you come with me," Zexion suggested slyly. Demyx grabbed Zexion by the waist and ran to the door.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Well, then," Tifa smiled evilly. "Time to clean up then." They tried to leave through the door. "Don't make me do it."

They were cleaning the place faster than you can say "Dolphin Kick".

* * *

Tifa was planning on kicking back on her red duvet, listening to the music that the band Jenova produced scream into her ears and read a good book while doing so. What she hadn't planned on doing was wreck an entire friendship. 

All over one stupid call from a stupid idiot in Niebelheim. All over her own stupidity in getting jealous.

"Zack's doing really well," Aerith beamed, her eyes sparkling in the way that Tifa recalled happening whenever Aerith was happy. Why couldn't she be happy with _her_? "His grandfather's beginning to accept the changes Zack's making with the dojo and everyone adores him. He's even managed to cull a couple of berserker chocobos recently and make the pathways in the mountains safer. And then he's planning on reducing the sahagin numbers a little so that the sewers aren't crowded. It's like he's running a town on his own. Well, technically he is but…"

Aerith continued talking, completely unaware of the toll it was taking on her room mate. Tifa's fists were shaking, unable to control the green-eyed monster that swelled within her heart. If she heard about this one more time…just one more time…she would…she would…

"…I guess you could say that Zack's made a real turn. He's much more responsible yet he still has that charm that he- Tifa? Are you OK?" Tifa didn't respond, praying that Aerith wouldn't notice. "What is it? Are you mad? Was it something I said?"

"You have no idea," Tifa whispered.

"What is that supposed to- mmmmmf?!"

Tifa didn't know what it was that had possessed her to do it but she had kissed Aerith straight on the lips. She did not want to hear Zack again. But she wanted to make it clear to Aerith that…that…

She cared for her and hated it when other people became as close as Zack had become to her. But she knew that where her hand was going was dangerous territory.

A hand on the boob was bound to equal a slap on the face.

So why didn't it come? Aerith simply pushed Tifa off.

"Tifa…? What on earth…?"

"I'm sorry!" Tifa sped out, refusing to let Aerith see her like this.

She had made a childhood vow never to let Aerith see her at her weakest or cry. And she had broken it. Tears were streaming down her face, leaving a soggy glittering trail on the floor and a very confused brunette junior on her bed.


	47. The Fine Line 'tween Love 'n' Friendship

**A/N:** I absolutely adore you guys now! Why? Here's why:

964 reviews, 60267 hits, 4 community archives, 175 faves and 198 alerts. In other words: PEOPLE LOVE THIS! (cries) You're all amazing! You see, I had been having a very tough week lately and me being my usual self, bottled it all up till I couldn't handle it anymore. So I ended up worrying my dad and bursting into tears all over him. Poor man, I put him through a lot. But yeah, you guys really lightened it up for me. For that, I thank you. (glomps and hugs each and everyone of you)

OK, time to reply to the anonmynous reviewes:  
**Jerath**: A filler chapter it was...and then I got an idea at the very end (sweat drop) And hey, you'll find out who's lucked out on Aerith's affections.  
**Zephyrwings**: I thought a little diversity wouldn't go amiss and I really wanted to try writing a little shojo-ai/yuri and see what would happen. But you know, it depends on what everyone wants.  
**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL**: True, it was a shame but by then I had the idea of the TifaAerith angle and me being the obsessive person that I am, I had to write the angle down teehee But anyway, let's see what happens next lol

Right, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Please read, review and enjoy.

Oh, and if anyone likes to draw the chair-introduction scene from the last chapter, they are more than welcome to!

**

* * *

The Fine Line Between Love and Friendship**

Axel couldn't help but notice that things between Tifa and Aerith had become somewhat awkward. And for the life of him, he could not understand why. Girls were an enigma in themselves to him.

Take this for example: Aerith was looking for the tea bags. Tifa was skulking about the kitchen, looking completely nervous. Then she jumps into action when she realises that Aerith can't find those godforsaken tea bags. Once found and placed on the table, she tries to skulk out with little fuss only Aerith catches her. Aerith tries to thank her and ask her something. Tifa runs out yelling her apologies and disappearing out the door, thus leaving a worried Aerith and befuddled housemates.

Honestly, Axel couldn't understand it. He found it difficult enough to understand Roxas as it was.

"OK, I just have to ask," Cloud said at last to break the silence, popping a spoonful of baby food into Cirrus' awaiting mouth. "Have you two had a bust up or something? Because Tifa is usually the first at the table and she never leaves the house without having breakfast."

Aerith sighed, taking a seat and sorrowfully sipping at her tea. "We haven't had a fight. I think Tifa thinks that I hate her."

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked. "What did she do?"

"She kissed me," Aerith answered quietly.

"She what?!" the table erupted. This spooked Cirrus and made him burst into tears. Leon picked his adopted son up and took him out of the room to calm him down. His eyes told the table to tell him the details later. Cloud nodded in affirmation.

"She kissed you?" Naminé breathed. "But why would she…?"

"That's pretty tactless of her y'know," Yuffie quipped. "She's much more subtle than that."

Demyx and Zexion exchanged looks. They then looked at Aerith.

"She's jealous," Zexion stated bluntly.

"Jealous? Of what?" Aerith asked.

"Of Zack," Demyx explained gently.

Aerith still seemed confused. Zexion sighed, his expression saying _oh-for-the-love-of-god-you-study-Ancient-Studies-the-hardest-subject-possible-and-yet-you-still-don't-get-something-as-simple-as-this_. Demyx's expression to Zexion had a much sharper meaning: _don't-you-dare-make-her-cry-otherwise-we-will-be-sleeping-in-different-beds-and-I-mean-it_.

Zexion looked at him. _You-wouldn't-dare_.

Demyx grinned. _Try-me_.

"She's jealous because you seem to spend of your time conversing with him than you do with her, someone who has been a past influence on the current of your lifetime. And since you do that, she feels insecure and likely to be thrown out of your life like some toy. So she's reinstating herself into your life but maybe she relied too heavily on extreme measures to do so by sacrificing her sexual preferences."

Aerith still looked like she didn't understand. But then again, everyone at the table bar Cloud, Roxas and Axel could follow Zexion's theory. Oh, and Demyx.

"Translation?" Sora asked. Riku nodded in agreement.

"Basically, Tifa is trying to take Zack's place as a possible suitor, despite not being a lesbian," Demyx complied.

"Oh…right," Riku nodded. "That makes sense." He then gave Demyx a weird look. "You speak Zexion-ish?"

"You get used to the jargon," Demyx grinned, ruffling Zexion's hair affectionately. Zexion growled, trying to fix his hair again. Aerith looked down into her lap guiltily.

"I didn't know that she felt that way."

"You know what she's like," Yuffie said. "If something's bothering her, she won't say unless it's too much for her."

"But if she told me, I would've understood."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it," Cloud soothed, patting his friend's shoulder. "She'll come around eventually."

Marluxia and Larxene across from them were still blanking each other out, glaring at each other angrily if their gazes met.

"Don't you even think about it," Larxene growled.

"I would never dream of taking advantage of a poor confused girl. But maybe you would," Marluxia shot back.

"Outside. Now."

The two left the table and exited to the garden. Cloud was eternally grateful that Leon had taken Cirrus away. He did not want his eleven month old son's first words being 'you brutal bitch' or 'you backstabbing two-timing dipshit."

If it happened, he was going to get Zack to send his spare set of kunai and personally murder the arguing couple. But getting back to Aerith…

"Maybe you should try and talk to her again," Riku suggested. "She'll have to listen to you at some point."

"But she'll just keep running away," Naminé pointed out. "You'll need to trap her."

"Point taken."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, wicked little grins adorning their faces. Axel looked at them strangely. "What are you grinning about?"

"We have a plan," Roxas smiled, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"A very good plan," Sora backed his brother up.

"One that involves two pairs of strong arms or more."

"One girl who's probably going to break someone's nose at the very least."

"A room."

"And one Aerith Gainsborough inside it."

"Oh, and maybe a potato bag, ropes and sweets."

"OK," Zexion started, "I can tell what the bag and ropes will be for but please explain what sweets have to do with this."

"Absolutely nothing," Roxas replied.

"We just felt like adding that in so that we have a snack while the plan's being carried out," Sora added.

At that point, everyone could've just fallen to the floor in sheer amazement at the comment. Leon walked in, Cirrus soundly calmed and smiling brightly. Leon looked at all the depressing faces.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

Tifa had relocated the delivery service she and Cloud had set up (her being the business mastermind and him being the delivery boy) to the upstairs office of Seventh Heaven. Since the bar was owned by the Business Studies department, she had free access to the areas. It was also the only area she felt relatively safe since no one (bar the business' employees) ever bothered her when she was working. They had all learned that Tifa could be scary if you A) bothered her or B) woke her up when she was sleeping. 

Right now, she was trying to keep her mind off of Aerith. She was so sure that the brunette hated her, or even just disliked her so much. And although it hurt her knowing that Aerith might possibly never want to see her again, she had to let go of her.

For god's sakes, Tifa was not supposed to be a lesbian. Maybe Aerith was a different case but still, she'd rather have a man unless someone like Aerith came along. Then she would consider her sexuality.

She slammed her head into the desk. Wasn't she supposed to take her mind off of Aerith?!

"Work work work," Tifa chagrined. "Need to work need to work."

She started flipping through some CVs of possible employees. The delivery service was getting bigger and Cloud was finding it increasingly difficult to handle the job, his course and his new family altogether. They needed help. Her thoughts came to Aerith when she read one CV that stated that its writer had worked in a flower shop that did deliveries.

"Dammit!" she screeched.

_It had all started one rainy grey day in Midgar. Tifa was what you called a delinquent. She did everything by her own rules, righting the wrongs she believed needed doing and getting into trouble. Of course, she managed to escape all attempts of capture thanks to those two fists of hers. Hence she was called the 'Fist Lady of Sector 7'. Slightly unoriginal but hey, she was twelve years old and leading a bunch of kids who were as young as seven. Originality wasn't exactly expected. But moving on…_

_One rainy grey day, Tifa was running as if her life depended on it after a plan backfired. They were trying to steal some money from a schemer that had cheated nearly everyone with false products. What they hadn't counted on was the police force doing its rounds in Sector 7. They had seen Tifa in the act but she had led the police away from her gang by throwing a few solid punches and kicks and legging it as fast as she could. The rain pelted at her face and she nearly slipped in the mud a few times. In the end, she hid herself in an alleyway to lose the police and then slipped away into a nearby church. It was there that she saw the brunette child dressed in pure white and sky blue among the white and yellow flowers that dared to bloom in such a desolate place. At first, Tifa thought she was about ten or younger since she was quite small but when Tifa first got a glimpse of those emerald green eyes, Tifa knew that she had seen something that would haunt her forever._

_She doubted that she would ever see this girl who took care of the small garden within the abandoned church._

_Imagine her surprise when she had gone for a walk around the outskirts of Sector 7 that she saw the girl again. Only this time, some older men were surrounding her, taunting her, smashing the flowers that lay scattered on the harsh ground. She was crying, yelling that they were hurting her, begging them to let her go. Tifa remembered seeing red and going after them, breaking a nose in the process of scaring them off. Once things had calmed down, she bent down to help the girl, picking up the limp and crushed flowers that looked pitiful. The girl burst into fresh tears._

"_Hey, don't worry," Tifa comforted. "Those bullies won't come after you."_

"_But…they'll -hic- kill the flowers -hic- again and again," the girl wailed._

"_No they won't," Tifa said confidently. "Because I'll protect you."_

_Tifa had no idea what possessed her to say that but those innocent eyes, that delicate form, that gentle nature, Tifa just wanted to protect her. She couldn't help it. The girl nodded her head, and then outstretched her hand._

"_Aerith," she hiccupped._

"_Tifa," the other girl smiled, taking the hand and giving her a thumb's up with the other. "You can count on me."_

From then on, Tifa had made sure that Aerith was happy and safe. Until now when she shattered it. Tifa slammed her head into the desk again, hoping the pain would be a better excuse for crying than for this situation with Aerith.

"Why…" she muttered. "Why why why why why…"

"You know, they say the first sign of madness is when a person starts talking to themselves but you seem to have jumped very far ahead."

Tifa looked up, startled to see Cloud standing there, leaning on the door post. She scowled.

"Go away."

"Unwilling to oblige," Cloud countered. He took a seat across from Tifa, inspecting the surface. "Poor table. What a dent."

"What about my head?!"

"Your skull is about as hard as concrete," Cloud stated flatly. "I doubt that it would crack even if you smashed it on a brick wall."

Tifa snarled angrily, going back to the paperwork. "Shouldn't you be playing with Cirrus?"

"Namine and Roxas volunteered to look after him," Cloud explained. "Leon had to do something over at Alexander House. Computer's on the fritz again."

Now the alarm bells in Tifa's head should've been screaming at her at this point since Cloud had developed a strong attachment to his new child that he couldn't bear to be apart from him for too long. Should've. But they didn't.

"So when are you going to admit to her that you care about her and that you're jealous of Zack?" Cloud asked.

"What makes you think I'm jealous of Zack?"

"Tifa, you make this face when Aerith talks about him or if he's anywhere near her." He pulled a huge scowl, crossed his arms tightly and jutted his lip as he made sulking pout. He then reverted back to his normally calm face. "Seriously, it's a face Cirrus would pull if we took away Mr. Moog away from him."

"You're comparing me to a stuffed Moogle, a stuffed creature that does not exist in reality?"

"No. I'm comparing you to the said child. Not the stuffed toy. Get your facts straight."

Tifa looked away. Cloud sighed heavily. "Look Tifa, you're worrying Aerith. She's distraught that you won't talk to her."

"Maybe it's better that way."

"It isn't!" Cloud snapped, jumping to his feet and slamming has fists into the table. "Not even Zack's able to console her! She needs you! You're her best friend! Or were you hanging around her and keeping possible suitors away from her so that you can keep her for yourself?!"

"That's not true!!" Tifa shouted, her brown eyes looking like they were about to go blood red. "All I wish is for her happiness! It's just-! It's just-!"

"Just what?" Cloud challenged.

"I just wish Aerith wouldn't push me away when she does find happiness!"

She panted hard, looking at Cloud with a flushed expression. The grin on his face made her feel very uneasy. "Gotcha."

"Huh- WHA-?!"

The next thing Tifa knew, she was covered by some sort of material, flung onto the desk and tied up with something that felt like rope. "What the hell-?! Lemme out! Lemme out!"

"Great work Leon. You too Axel."

"No problem."

"Pfft. I still don't see how I was wrangled into this."

"Because Roxas persuaded you to do it with those huge baby blues," Cloud pointed out.

"Oh…yeah…remind me to demand my reward from him."

"Do it in a hotel though. I'd rather prefer it if Cirrus was not introduced to sexual intercourse until he's at the proper age."

"Noted, Boss."

"Let me goooooooooooo!" Tifa screeched.

* * *

She had no idea where she was or any idea of who was with her. All she knew was that she was going to beat up the first person she saw once she was out of this…thing! 

"I'm telling you bastards! If you don't let me go this instant I'll-!"

She felt herself unceremoniously dumped onto something soft.

"All yours," Cloud's voice dismissed. "Good luck."

The door was shut and sounded like it had been locked from the outside. That meant that there was no way she was getting out since it was more than likely that someone was outside guarding the door.

"Will someone just let me out of this thing?!" she yowled.

"Hang on."

Tifa froze. She was going to kill the mastermind behind this once she found out who it was! The bag was finally pulled away from her head, revealing that she was in her room, facing those worried yet angered emerald eyes.

"We absolutely need to talk this out right now," Aerith frowned. "Otherwise, we won't get anywhere."

Tifa didn't reply; she just looked away, not wanting to see whether there would be hatred in Aerith's eyes once the truth got out. Not from Aerith. That would kill her.

"Do you, or do you not, like me in the same way I like Zack?" Aerith questioned bluntly. Tifa smiled inwardly. Aerith had never been known to be blunt like this but she was obviously curious in the situation.

"I do love you," Tifa answered. "Like a sister…maybe even more than that. It's just that…that…"

"That?"

"I hate it when you talk about Zack and then nothing else," Tifa admitted quietly. "I hate sharing you." It was then Tifa did something that was so unlike her. She worked herself up into a frenzy. "I hate knowing that possibly when I'm not needed anymore, you'll throw me away! I hate knowing that Zack could take my place as your protector! I hate having to live with the fact that I'm not the most important person to you anymore! I…I…" she stopped, trying to calm herself down. "I don't want to lose you. So that's why I kissed you. Because I hoped…I hoped that maybe you would start noticing that I was right there again."

She hadn't seen the kind smile on Aerith's face. "Silly." She brought Tifa's head to her chest, smoothing her black hair down with a gentle hand. "Why would I ever want to throw you away?"

Tifa didn't answer; she just brought her arms around Aerith's small waist. She mumbled an apology.

"Don't apologise," Aerith whispered. "It's my fault for not realising that was how you felt. By being happy with how things are going with Zack, I didn't consider your feelings."

It was then, Tifa realised just how selfish she had been recently. True that she always wanted to be a part of Aerith's life but she had forgotten her reason for wanting to be her friend. The day when Tifa first vowed to protect her came back to mind.

She vowed that day that, no matter what, she would not allow Aerith to ever cry.

"I just want you to be happy," Tifa muttered. She then looked up, seriousness in her eyes. "I'll step aside for Zack just this once but if he ever hurts you or makes you cry, you can be sure that he will not go unpunished for it."

Aerith smiled happily. "Thank you. I know you'll keep your promise. Because, even though I really like him, and maybe even come to love him…" Aerith placed a very sweet kiss on Tifa's cheek, tittering as a blush came across her face. "I will never let you get away from me. I can't lose you at all now. You're the closest thing to a sister I ever had."

Tifa hugged her tightly, elated that Aerith was not pushing her away. _You know, it's better like this. Even though you can't return these feelings, I'm happy that you won't turn away from me because of them._

Her grip tightened.

_Your kindness is maybe what it is I love most about you._

She then heard something from behind the door. "You can let us out now. We've sorted things out."

At that point, the freshmen, Yuffie, Demyx, Riku, Cloud, Leon (carrying Cirrus) and even Axel piled in. The scientists of Shiva all had their practicals today so they were there in spirit.

"So you guys friends again?" Yuffie asked. The girls nodded. "Great! Everyone's happy! Let's go celebrate!"

"No alcohol!" everyone yelled. Cirrus gave her a disapproving pout and said with great conviction, "No-no!"

"What? I'm not that bad am I?"


	48. Nothing is Ever Sane in Wonderland Cafe

**A/N:** We, my dear friends and fans, have hit 1000 reviews. Thus, this makes this the biggest fanfiction I have ever undertaken. And I'm glad I did. Seriously, considering that this story's first chapter was done completely on a whim many months before it was posted and was going to lie forgotten in my Writing File if I hadn't come across it again and finished it. In fact, it was between a Soriku story and this that I was contemplating over posting(the Soriku story I've hit a mindblock on while this one, the one I had no idea where it was going to go, is getting ever closer to it's fiftieth chapter!) So yeah, you guys are just amazing. What's more, I think I've become a lot more bolder (and more explicit) when it comes to lemons (one of the other stories I've got going is going to so benefit from it) and it's thanks to you guys as well. Oh, and you guys have been very supportive even during the toughest of times I go through which is also completely and utterly awesome of all of you. Guess you can depend on the kindness of strangers (bursts into Streetcar-induced song)

In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a very grateful and thankful mood today.

Anyway, anonymous review answer time:  
**Lokki Abumi**: Thank you very much. And if you can do some fanart, it would be very much appreciated (smiles) And hey, we're all allowed to have little perverted thoughts here and there.  
**(no name but I have a hunch that it's Malik's Bunny Mika)**: Maybe the twins should. We'll see what happens later on. And I have to say, I did love characterising Tifa. I felt like I had been neglecting her (and Tifa is one of my fave female fighters in Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. Next on the list is (would you believe it) Ariel (sweatdrop) I ended up depending on her a lot in the Atlantica level)  
**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL**: Zack definitely is going to have to watch his back now since Tifa has vowed to be the protective best friend for now and always. And yeah, we all need someone like Tifa in our lives from time to time (I know I do. I'm too much like Aerith sometimes. I believe that everyone has good intentions and that's ended up with a lot of people having to step in to defend me from time to time)  
**cherryblossom-demon**: lol good to know that you still love it.

OK, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Please read, review and enjoy!

**

* * *

Nothing's Ever Sane in Wonderland Cafe**

The next few weeks passed by in a happy peaceful blur. During this time, Cloud had become less…'emotionally attached that it's considered unhealthy' to Cirrus and was now allowing anyone to approach the baby, provided that they didn't have any bright ideas. However, it was also this time that Zexion and Leon had become absolute demons and started instigating a strict revision regime since the finals were only a few short months away.

Of course, when it was Demyx, Zexion had to be a little creative.

"I can't understand this Zexy!"

"One: nickname. Don't like it. Two: If you revise, I'll give you something good."

"Like what?"

One whisper in the ear was all it took for Demyx to put his head down and work.

Everyone else was generally well behaved and needed little supervision. What had also been happening was the wealth of gigs the band was getting all of a sudden. Roxas was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get some alone time with Axel at the rate it was going. Sora was too busy doing his course with Yuffie and Cloud to get annoyed with the different schedules he and Riku had. And anyway, Sora had reasoned with Roxas, it would prepare them for the future in case Heartless Rapture did become the next big thing.

But right now, the only future he was thinking –well, panicking- over was that in only two weeks, it was the one day of the year that Roxas made sure to avoid any and all contact from girls who didn't know he was gay in the past.

Valentine's Day. He shuddered at the thought. All those love poems and girls confessing their love for him. He didn't like that day because he had to be cruel to be kind. But the past was then, and now…he was wondering what the hell should he do for Axel?! Was he even going to be in on Valentine's Day?!

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked, looking over from her easel. Her painting was that of a picture Cloud and Leon agreed to model for. Both were sleeping and Cirrus was in the middle of the two, snoring from time to time. Roxas sort of expected it from her. Professor Aeon had enthusiastically commented on how this was Naminé's forte.

"Just worrying about the 14th," Roxas replied, scribbling unhappily at his sketch. It had been a practice for proportions but now it looked like a bunch of scrawls and angry/anxious marks.

"Axel?"

"I know what to get him, but I don't have enough money to get it."

"Why don't you get a job? Tifa and Cloud are more than happy enough to employ you."

"I can't just go and force myself onto them. And I need to raise the money quickly." He sighed, putting his face in the palm of his hands. "And the only job that pays decently is at Wonderland Café but they only hire girls to be waitresses and I can't cook all that well so they would never consider me as a potential kitchen staff member."

Naminé thought about this, looking up and down Roxas' figure.

_Think like Yuffie, Nami. What would she suggest?_ She then noticed something. _Hang on…he's got quite a small figure and he looks really delicate. Almost like a girl. So if we gave him a padded-bra, extensions, panties then put him in one of the uniforms…Yes! That'll work!_

"Roxas, I think you _can_ work at the Café," Naminé smiled.

"Huh? Really?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. It just means you'll have to change from 'Rox_as_' to 'Rox_anne_'."

"I what?! No! Absolutely not!"

"Do you want to get Axel that present or not?"

Roxas pouted angrily. "Fine. I'll do it. But Yuffie-"

"Hey Yuffie, we kind of have a situation on our hands." Nami had her phone to her ear faster than Roxas had noticed.

"NAMI!"

* * *

And that's how Roxas found himself standing at the entrance of Wonderland Café as 'Roxanne'. Yuffie and Naminé had gone to town with him, Yuffie using one of her old dresses and bras that had been stuffed with cotton. Until they could get him some proper underwear for the job, Roxas would have to make do with what he got. He looked at himself in one of the café's misshaped mirrors. Naminé had used a palette of blues for eyeshadow and eyeliner to accentuate his eyes, black mascara making them appear bigger. His lips were clad with strawberry flavoured lip gloss and his face was covered in sand coloured foundation. His hair, his once proudly defying gravity hair, was now pulled down into long locks of faux blond hair and had a delicate flower-shaped bejewelled hair ornament that Yuffie had bought back in Wutai that was tied into it by a blue ribbon. And the dress was a stunning silken green oriental print and he had been forced into black platform shoes. His pale legs had been shaved, or at least whatever hair there was on it had been. And to top it all off, to really make sure that he would get the job, he had his lucky scarf wrapped around his neck. And although he felt like he was going to need all the strength he could get from this one gift Axel had given him in order to cover up a hickey… 

He felt stupid. Simple as that.

"So you must be Roxanne."

'Roxanne' turned, seeing the manager in his…eccentric apparel. He was quite a tall lanky man that wore a black tuxedo with a top hat. Two aces were inserted between the black ribbon and the felt material of the hat, one heart, the other a diamond. But what took Roxas by surprise was that this man's fingers were completely covered in rings.

"I'm Mickey Disney," the man said. "The manager. Yuffie and Naminé have said a lot of good things about you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Um…so…" Roxas was hoping that his voice sounded feminine.

"Well, you're hired."

"Huh?! But we didn't even-!"

"I'm not one for interviews," Mickey dismissed. "And you look the part already. All I can ask you is this." He leaned closer. "Do you think you can handle regular change? Because every time you come here, nothing is ever the same as the day before. Different tea sets will be used. Different music will be played. The furniture will be moved. We'll have days when we change the theme completely. Do you think you can handle all this and more?"

Roxas did the only thing he could do. He nodded.

"Excellent! You start today!"

"Wha…?" _–What the hell have I let myself in for?_

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!" 

The customer, a senior student, smiled warmly before taking his leave, winking at Roxas as he left. Roxas forced a smile. That was number 14 on the list of people-who-think-they-can-get-into-my-pants-but-are-going-to-find-a-butter-knife-sticking-out-of-their-chests-if-they-even-try.

"So how long do I have to do this?" he asked Yuffie as she went past him.

"Until you wanna quit," Yuffie replied. Her uniform was like that of something coming out of a shojo manga. Large and flouncy with lacy frills and a white Lolita apron and large black platform Alice shoes with white tights. She even wore the frilly half bonnet headdress. Now, the thing about the waitresses was that they each had a different colour uniform, each colour true to their nature, according to Mickey. For Yuffie, it was yellow since she was 'bright, energetic and carefree'. Too true.

"But you'll have fun here," Naminé assured him. Her uniform was white to symbolise her 'purity and childish naivety'. Yep, Mickey was correct about her too. "Trust me. I speak from experience."

'In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a padded bra and I have a dick plus I've got to try to sound as womanly as possible. I think I have it a lot rougher than you did.' That was what Roxas wanted to say but, in consideration of the customers, he resorted to a sharp glare. Naminé looked away.

"I'll go serve that table."

"You do that," Roxas forced a smile. As Naminé left, Roxas caught a glance of a conveniently placed mirror that gave him a full view of himself. He was now dressed in a sky blue version of the uniform, because Mickey thought it would symbolise his 'openess and inner tranquillity yet unpredictability'. He liked the sound of it but he wasn't so sure that that was him. He scowled slightly before perking up immediately when he heard the bell ring. More customers, it signalled. Great.

"Hello. Welcome to the Wonder-" Roxas stopped midsentence, not believing who he was seeing before him. _HAYNER?!?!?!?_

"Sorry, not here to stop. I came here to make a delivery to-" the blond whipped out a card. "-a Mickey Disney."

Roxas stared at Hayner for a few more moments. Hayner Forte was still in his trademark combat pattern but it now came in long trousers and a vest with a cargo coloured jacket to keep out the cold. Heavy biker boots were on his feet and he held a package under his hand. His dirty blond hair was still windswept and his light brown eyes flitted about the room as if he was searching for something.

"Hayner!"

_She knows him?!?!_

"Oh Nami! Hey!" Hayner greeted.

"Making another delivery?" Naminé asked.

"Yep," Hayner grinned. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Nope."

They both laughed as if it were some private joke. Roxas tried to take a few steps away, hoping that he would be lucky enough to escape to some other customers. He could not be seen by Hayner like this. There was no way in hell he would. He bumped into something solid.

"Oops! Sorry!" Roxas apologised, looking up…and internally screaming. Axel was looking down at him. _WHEN DID HE HAVE BUSINESS HERE?!_

"Do I know you?"

Before Roxas had a chance to reply, Mickey came in. "Ah! Axel! There you are! Now let's get down to conversing about when this little concert you and your troupe of entertainers are going to perform for us."

"Do you have to be so weird?" Axel asked dully. "And we're a band, not a troupe."

"Same thing, different word but all are true."

Roxas sighed with relief. That was too close for comfort. He was eternally grateful for an eccentric employer. But it still bothered him…just why had Hayner not come over to visit his and Sora? After all, if he and Naminé were on first name terms, it would be appropriate to visit, right? He sighed, dutifully going to the table that had called upon his gracious presence to take their orders. He pushed a long strand of faux hair behind his ear, showing the pierced ear had a single silver hoop.

_Who's next on my list?_

* * *

Going home that night, he had found that there was no way in hell he was going to be able to change in front of the girls without sending them all into a frenzy, so he did the only thing a normal person cross-dressing would do. 

He had gone home in his uniform and then, as soon as he was sure no one was looking, sneaked into the house and got into his bedroom so to change out of the uniform, think of burning said uniform, stuff it into the deepest part of his drawers and never speak of it Axel. Oh, and if Axel asked, no, he wasn't at Wonderland Café in a dress with hair extensions and make-up.

That's what should've happened but he had failed to notice two important facts.

One: Aerith, domestic goddess and chef extraordinaire, was not in her domain making dinner. In fact, she had left a note for Roxas informing him that the housemates had gone out for dinner that night and had left something for him and one certain red head something to eat that night.

Two: Cloud was not at home taking care of Cirrus. He had left a note stating that he had allowed Ellone to take care of the small baby for the night so that he could have his first sleepover with Gale.

Oh, and then there was the third fact: Larxene and Marluxia weren't around to scream at each other.

So there Roxas was, in his room, about to take the hair extensions out when the door bursts open and there stands Axel, cigarette in mouth and eyes smirking victoriously.

"I knew it," he grinned wickedly.

Roxas' heart sunk down to the pit of his stomach, wishing for the ground to swallow him up.

"It…It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, right. So it doesn't look like you're cross-dressing to have a job at the place Yuffie and Naminé work and then coming home in said garment so to either impress me or scare me off."

Roxas blushed deeply, turning away. Axel sighed. "That's not what I meant Roxas."

"Don't be so mean! I hate having to wear this!"

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"It's secret," Roxas pouted. "And I'm not telling you no matter what!"

Axel smirked. "Fine." He was getting a lot closer. He took his cigarette out, blew smoke above Roxas' head and then put it out in the ash tray on Roxas' drawers. "But can I just say, that is a pretty good look for you Roxas."

Roxas glowered angrily at Axel. "That's not funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Axel quirked an eyebrow. He then had a very crooked grin. "If I had known you were such a fan of cross-dressing, I would've suggested something like this sooner."

Roxas did not like the way this was going. He squealed a little when Axel wrapped one arm tightly around his waist while his other hand brought the skirt up to grope his ass. Roxas balled up his hands into Axel's shirt. "Stop it!" Axel didn't. the hand that had been wrapped around his waist brought the zipper down a little so the uniform hung loosely on the young blond's shoulders.

"Axel, I mean it! Quit it!"

"Don't feel like it."

Axel tossed Roxas onto the bed, pinning the blond with one hand. Roxas cowered slightly, but he wasn't going to admit to it. When he didn't show any sign of retaliation, Axel's hand went up his skirt again and pulled down the tights. Roxas had already discarded the shoes -thankfully for him since they were rubbing something awful- so the tights came off completely. And with it, his undies.

"Tut tut Roxas," Axel smirked. "You're this hard already."

"Sh-shut up…!" Roxas howled as Axel flicked the end of his cock with a single finger. "That hurt!"

"Course it would," Axel shrugged. Roxas looked at him pleadingly, now realising that right now he was in no position to fight back against his lover. "You want me to relieve you?" He nodded pitifully. "Alright then. Don't say I deny you of anything you ask for."

Axel took the whole length in his hand, working his rhythmic magic and making Roxas sigh and moan.

"Axel…" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure I don't come on the dress. I don't want to explain to everyone else why I have it."

"Got it memorized."

At that point, Axel found the solution to the problem. Roxas felt his length being swallowed. He squealed, releasing into his mouth and sighing and panting with content. Axel looked up, an amused grin on his face.

"That was quick of you Roxas. And you're still rock hard."

Roxas could not say anything. His head was completely in the clouds. "Axel…you…"

"Yeah, I know," Axel sighed. Roxas went onto all fours, using his teeth on the zipper of Axel's jeans. He smiled at the knowledge that Axel had been going commando, taking in the whole length in his own tiny mouth.

"Ifts sho bigf," he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Axel chuckled, his hand going over to Roxas' buttocks. He used a finger to prepare Roxas. The small blond shivered at the touch. "I'm going to have to thank that weirdo you work for. He's got good taste."

Roxas took his mouth away, looking at him with a pout. "Did you like Alice in Wonderland as a child?"

"Sort of," Axel shrugged. "But only in secret. It wasn't considered cool to watch the film since it did so badly at the box office." He then had a very perverted smile on his face. "But I always did wonder what it would be like to see someone dressed up as Alice having sex to be honest."

"Pervert."

"Why thank you, so are you."

Roxas kissed Axel on the lips, meaning to be chaste but Axel grabbed the back of his head and forced his tongue into the younger man's mouth, reacquainting himself to every crevice and mound in his lover's cavern, listening to the soft moans and groans coming from within. He then grabbed Roxas by the behind and lifted him up, slowly lowering the small freshman onto his awaiting throbbing length. Roxas broke off and moaned once he felt Axel go all the way in.

"Ax-_el_…!" Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders, burying his face into the nape of his neck. "Ax-_el_…!"

"That's it," Axel whispered. "Hold on."

He thrusted upwards, kissing along Roxas' shoulders and the smaller of the two moaned and gasped and groaned and howled out Axel's name, unable to control himself until finally they reached their climax. Roxas slumped, holding onto Axel as if he were a mere baby, thoroughly exhausted.

"Roxas," Axel started.

"Yeah?"

"You have absolutely no endurance, do you?"

Roxas was too tired to argue. He just nodded in defeat.

"That'll change eventually." That was Axel trying to be kind. Roxas could see that. He then whispered into his ear. "So why are you working for Mickey, hmm?"

Roxas pushed himself off of Axel. "I told you! I'm not telling!"

Unfortunately, he pushed himself just a little too hard. He fell onto the floor with a thud. Axel jumped off the bed. "You alright?"

"Pain…agony…"

"Geez, you're a pain sometimes." Axel picked Roxas right up, laying the small boy on the bed again. "I'll take these off you."

"You're just gonna do it again, aren't you?"

"You catch on fast," Axel smiled like the Cheshire Cat, taking the dress off and hiding it in Roxas' drawers. "Now where were we?"

Roxas prayed to every god in the highest heaven that he would be saved from this absolute DEVIL!

But then again, having a devil as a bed-mate wasn't such a bad thing at all.


	49. Valentine

**A/N:** Wow! Guys, love you so much! I mean, not only are we ever nearing chapter 50, this is the first story that actually hit over 1000 reviews! And over 65000 hits! So thank you so much for your continued support! You all get mountains of cookies! shower of cookies

Lately, I've found that I have a new love for RPG-ing on MSN. So far, I've RPG-ed as Demyx (and very well I have to say) and its cemented my love for the character (huggles Demyx-plushie). So yeah, if anyone else wants to RPG with me, I'll be more than happy to. I like getting new friends lol. Right, now to reply to anonmynous reviews:  
**Lokki Abumi**: Yaoi and Shonen-ai is probably a worse drug XD But yeah, with the fanart, take your time with it.  
**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL**: One hopes its a heck of a gift lol. And yeah, Axel's just getting used to the new feelings he's getting. Don't forget how abrupt he just had sex with Roxy the first time after seeing Seifer hitting on him made him snap.

Right, so thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Please read review and enjoy!

* * *

**Valentine**

With Valentine's Day fast approaching, Roxas had to pat himself on the back for managing to withstand a lot of things.

Firstly, his crazy boss. Mickey wasn't joking when he said that the shop did more changes than a snake shed its skin. Every day, the mirrors would've been placed in different places, the tables and chairs would have been mixed up, the plants often changed, and the uniforms…man, he had never seen so many costume changes in his life. Each uniform had their own subtle difference. Here's the schedule: Monday was the uniform he was first given; Tuesday, he lost the bonnet and got hair rosettes instead; Wednesday, the tights were black and the shoes were white; Thursday, the bonnet came back but the hair had to be tied up and the uniform had sleeves attached to the puffball sleeves; Friday was usually losing the petticoat and having a sort of silken under-dress instead and it had to be the colour your uniform was; Saturday had a theme for the uniform ('Under the Sea', '1940s Glamour', 'Pirates' and 'Geisha and Maiko' just to name a few). Honestly, he found it hard to keep up.

Secondly, it was having a very odd effect on Axel. Somehow, coming home in a dress or with a dress had become the catalyst of a very worrying fetish for men in drag. Or more specifically, Roxas in drag. Not that it was entirely a bad thing but he wasn't sure if his body could handle much more of having to escape with Axel to some part of campus so not to incur the wrath of a very protective 'still in maternal mode but not as bad as before' Cloud and, worse still, a terrifying Leon who was still seeking revenge on Yuffie for the "Host Club fiasco" (as Leon had now dubbed it). That, and Axel was still determined to find out why his little Roxy was wearing a dress for 4hrs/6dys a week. A secret that Roxas was determined to keep until the day came to reveal it. Plus, he was kind of hoping that this fetish would blow over soon.

He guessed he was thankful that it wasn't a rope fetish. That would've been incredibly… cruel and unusual.

Thirdly, he had managed to avoid any photo opportunities Yuffie tried to take of him in his uniform successfully. And that in itself was a huge achievement. Maybe even more so than avoiding one of Yuffie's drunken rants about how boys are so stubborn about their feelings to one another and how the world would be a happier place if people stopped thinking loving the same gender was wrong. But that was beside the point. The point was, he didn't have a single photo shoot of him.

Fourthly: Sephiroth. Enough said. He had successfully dodged him at every possible turn. But then again, it seemed that wherever he went, the silver-haired senior was there. It made his skin crawl just thinking about it.

And finally, he was still wondering how on earth he had got roped into posing naked for Naminé.

"It's cold," he whined.

"Oh stop whinging," Naminé scolded. "You're messing my art up."

Roxas gave her a sharp look. "You're not the one lying down on this thing butt naked-"

"And at risk of being molested if I even leave you for a second. Yes Roxas, I know."

Roxas blew air in frustration, hoping that his glare would be intimidating enough. Unfortunately, his infamous-Akegata-baby-blues were not co-operating. Then a thought came to him.

"How do you know Hayner?"

Naminé paused, then continued drawing. "He does a couple of deliveries for us. Tifa and Cloud hired him since Cirrus has become such a full time job for him."

So Hayner was working for two of his housemates. So he definitely had every reason to come visit. More to the point, why hadn't any of them mentioned he was around?

"Why do you ask?"

"Hayner's a friend of mine from my hometown."

Naminé stopped, looking at him with shock. "He is?"

"Yeah. That's why I froze that day and I always try to avoid him if he shows up at work. I don't want him to realise I'm wearing a dress."

Naminé continued on, avoiding eye contact. "He didn't say anything about knowing you."

"Why wouldn't he? He knew the dorm house I was staying at and everything."

"I guess…I guess he didn't want to disturb you. And anyway, he wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact that Cloud's gay and has a child. He didn't look well at all when Yuffie told him that most of the guys at Shiva are in relationships with other men."

Now that made sense. Hayner had shown that he was uncomfortable at the mere thought of homosexuality. In fact, Hayner didn't speak to Roxas for nearly a whole month because he felt so uncomfortable around him. It had taken the combined efforts of Pence, Olette and Kairi to get him to speak to Roxas again. And that was an accomplishment in itself. Hayner was as stubborn as a mule when he decided on something.

"Well, I guess it is understandable…but he got used to the idea of me being gay after a while so being around other guys who happen to swing that way shouldn't be an issue. There has to be something else…"

"I think you're looking into it too deeply," Naminé cut him off, her face hidden behind her easel. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Naminé behaving so oddly as of late? "So hows the fund for Axel's present going?"

"Almost there," Roxas grinned widely. He then smiled and blushed. "I really hope he likes it. I mean, after all he's done for me, it's the least I could've done for him."

Namine nodded, stroking the page with her pencil as she put more detail into the curve of Roxas' back.

"You do know that you're gonna be working that day, right?"

"I am?" Roxas looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Mickey's orders. They always have to do a Valentine themed café. Apparently, our uniforms are very cute that day."

Roxas shuddered at the thought of having to put a dress on again. Not that he had anything against 'cute', its just that he was still very cautious about being found out. Seriously, one of those guys was going to go too far and break his cover. And that would not be good for anyone.

That, and he wouldn't hear the end of it from everyone else. Especially from Sora. He could only imagine what he would say.

"Do you think you could cover for me the day before?" Roxas asked. "I should have enough money to buy it by then."

"Sure. I'll tell Mickey that you had a test that day or something."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Axel was busy scribbling down something on a ratty torn piece of paper when Roxas came over to the music department after work, dress taken off but hair extensions still in. He had taken his make up off too after figuring out that the best way to remove the stuff was by using facial wipes (something he had secreted very very carefully in his room. With exception to Axel knowing about it). He was about to strip off the padded bra and take the extensions out when Axel all of a sudden said firmly, "Keep them on." 

"Eh? Why?"

"It'll look weird if someone came in while you were in the middle of doing it," Axel explained flatly. "And anyway, I'm pretty sure you don't want to do it again for the umpteenth time."

"You start it," Roxas pointed out.

"You tempt me," Axel countered.

Roxas frowned, sitting down on the chair next to Axel with aplomb. Axel gave him a smirk.

"So how was your day _sweetheart_?"

"Oh, the list was updated to 132," Roxas started off with mock-cheerfulness. "And then I had to get Mickey to get security to get the perverts away from me otherwise I would've kicked their asses, _Axie-poo_."

Axel winced. "Firstly: Good boy. Secondly: Don't call me 'Axie-poo'."

Roxas smiled wickedly. "But you're OK with 'Axie'?"

"You try telling Demyx not to call you a nickname you despise with all your being."

Roxas thought about that. "I see your point." He then looked over Axel's shoulder, faux hair falling past. "What's this?"

"Revamping some old lyrics," Axel answered, not taking his eyes off. "I did these back when I was in high school."

"Really?" Roxas asked. "Can I read them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"You're mean."

"Why thank you."

"That's criticism! CRI-TI-CI-SM!"

"I realise that. And it's taken on board."

"Then act upon it! Lemme see!"

"You're acting like a girl."

Roxas went mute, pouting angrily and facing his head away. Axel chuckled. "Hit a sore spot, didn't I?"

"Shut up."

"Have it your way."

They didn't speak to each other for a long time. Roxas internally sighed. Well, at least he wasn't doing another inquisition again. He didn't know if he could last another one of Axel's 'interrogations'.

"So anyway, why are you working at Wonderland's despite having the equipment to impregnate the opposite gender?"

_Oh here it comes._

"Never you mind. I told you that I wouldn't say anything until the time's right. And now is not the-eep!"

Axel's hands rose up from under the smaller blond's shirt, fingers deftly going underneath the bra to abuse the peaked flesh there. Roxas gasped.

"Axel! Stop it!"

"This is the problem when you keep secrets from me while we're together," Axel whispered into his ear. "I know what works you up so much that you end up begging for me."

"Ax-el! Please…!"

Roxas couldn't help but shiver at the touch, unable to overcome the immense pleasure he was feeling. But he bit down on his words. He was not going to let Axel know.

"You're getting a pretty big tent down there Roxas," Axel smirked. "You sure you don't want to tell me why?"

"I…won't break my silence…" Roxas panted. "I can't…or else I'll break a promise…"

Axel stopped. Roxas slumped away, panting heavily and cock throbbing painfully. He looked up, the inkling of tears starting to form. Axel cursed lowly.

"Shit. If you promised not to say anything, I can't force it out of you," Axel muttered. He hugged Roxas tightly, burying his face into Roxas' neck. "I'm sorry. But you should've said something sooner. You must've been in a lot of pain because I became obsessed with finding out why you were working at Wonderland."

Roxas smiled through hazy eyes, guiding one of Axel's hands under his pants. "You're only forgiven if you sort this out," he said firmly. "I am not going back home with an arousal while there's a baby around."

"That an order?"

"Yes."

"Understood."

* * *

Valentine's day finally, at long last came. And for once in his lifetime, Roxas welcomed it with open arms. Well….sort of… 

"Welcome!" the waitresses chorused as the first customers of the day came in. Mostly couples to Roxas' greatest relief. What he could've done without was the uniforms. Mickey obviously thought an apron that had a heart-shaped chest and a pink dress was the best possible thing to wear on Valentine's Day and embarrass 'Roxanne' in anyway possible. 'She' had made it very clear that 'she' hated pink!

"I hate him…" he growled to Naminé. "Why won't he just die…?"

"Don't wish ill on your boss," Naminé forced a smile as she greeted more customers. "It's only for one day. And you got Axel's present now so you can hand in your resignation if you hate working here so much."

Roxas knew that was true and part of him really did want to drop the 'Roxanne' act…but for some reason, something was making him doubt that want. It troubled him deeply. There was nothing keeping Roxas back.

And even while serving customers, Roxas pondered on this. He hadn't even realised that certain members of the public had entered as he busily went about his business.

"Ready to order?" he asked automatically when he reached the table.

"What can you recommend?"

Hearing that voice made Roxas jump out of his skin and then come back, realizing that he was looking at Axel. And he had company in the form of Demyx and Sora. Roxas very quickly regained his composure, but he was curious as to know why Axel had brought these two along with him.

"Well, the sweet tea is pretty good," Roxas said thoughtfully, thinking of Sora's sweet tooth. "But we also have bitter coffee with mint. That's got quite a strong taste." Here, he was thinking of Axel's strong taste buds. "And then there's the flavoured waters…I'd recommend strawberry with vanilla." And that was Demyx. The sitarist was a freak when it came to water.

"Sounds all good," Axel winked. Roxas blushed. "We'll take those."

"Thank you." He bowed slightly and then left, hoping to the gods in the highest heaven that Sora and Demyx did not figure out his secret. After all, both would probably announce it to the whole world if they put two and two together right there and then.

He wondered if Axel was now just trying his patience to get the answer he'd been so obsessed with getting.

And so things went smoothly. Roxas finished the day, handed in his resignation, went home, burnt the dress, gave Axel his Valentine's Day present and then engaged in sexual games with his taller flame-haired lover.

Now readers may imagine and picture this in their mind...

Now they may continue reading smirking knowingly that Fate is not going to be that kind today.

It was when Roxas was bringing the boys' orders when he felt something drag him off course. He looked down, seeing that it was an arm, a very pale muscular arm that was attached to a short sleeved tight black shirt that hugged every muscle in this body flawlessly that just so happened to belong to one Sephiroth Kurotenshi. Roxas looked up at him with surprise, the shock of having the sudden thought that it was possible that he had been discovered hitting him.

"What the hell?! Let me go!"

"Roxas Akegata," Sephiroth crooned. "Do you know how long it's been since I last saw your pretty little angelic face?"

"Get off of me!" Roxas screeched. Right now they were in the staff area of the café where hardly anyone could here them. Mickey was too busy checking on the customers and none of the other waitresses would come over unless it was their break time; something that, strangely enough, seemed to be a very rare occurrence. Sephiroth pinned against the wall, the tray the small blond 'waitress' crashing to the floor and liquids spilling in liquid trails. Sephiroth's face brushed past Roxas'.

"I never would've thought that you were a crossdresser part time. I would've thought only Cloud would do that."

_He only stalks me because I look just a __**little**__ bit like Cloud_, Roxas winced. _He really needs to get over it._

"I told you to get off of- ahh!"

He felt a hand go down somewhere it shouldn't. It went up his skirt and tugged down sharply at his tights, pulling the boxers down with him. Roxas shivered, tears stinging his eyes.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT! He's gonna rape me!_

"Help! Someone! RA- MMMMMMF!!!!!?"

Sephiroth rammed a hand onto Roxas' mouth, smirking cruelly at him. "You're going to be quiet."

"I think he made it clear that he doesn't want to be anywhere near you," a voice snarled lowly. As Sephiroth turned, a fist collided with his handsome features, making a stream of blood trickle from his mouth. Roxas slumped to the ground, trying to pull his tights and pants up before someone saw that he wasn't a 'Roxanne' at all.

"You again?" Sephiroth sighed.

"Damn right it's me again, pervert." Roxas looked up to see the livid features of Axel, his eyes glinting in the most terrifying way Roxas had ever seen. "If you ever touch what's mine again, a cut in your mouth will be the least of your worries." To emphasise his point, Axel cracked the knuckles in one hand, fist raised up threateningly. "You have ten seconds to get out of my sight. If you're not gone, so god help me, I will not hold back."

Sephiroth knew that this was his exit. He passed Axel but paused for a moment. "You better make sure he's with you at all times now Kasai. Otherwise someone might just sweep him away from you." Axel growled, teeth clenched and bared. Sephiroth smirked, taking his leave.

Roxas picked himself off the ground, trying to wipe away the terrified tears in his eyes but finding it useless. Axel came over to him and brought him into a tight bear hug, holding onto him as if the smaller boy was going to be taken away from him at any moment.

"Axel?"

"Just shut up," Axel croaked. He buried his face into the tufts of Roxas' soft hair. "I am never letting you out of my sight ever again."

"But that's impossible," Roxas whispered. "We've got to go to different lectures and you've got your band."

"Fine then. I will never let you get out of my sight or anyone that I trust's sight ever again." His grip tightened. "You're way too important for me to lose, you idiot."

"Axel…"

* * *

Back home, Roxas watched Axel write down his frustrations in a notebook he had seen on occasion. He was worried about the vocalist. He hadn't said a word since what had happened with Sephiroth. He decided that right now, maybe giving him the reason why he was working at Wonderland Café so much was the best course of action. He went into his bedside table's drawer, fishing out a small blue box that he had yet to wrap. 

"Axel."

"What?" he started irritably. He then paused and sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't be angry at you."

"It's OK," Roxas whispered, coming over to Axel's bed and sitting next to him. "I think it's best that you knew why I was working at Wonderland lately."

Axel didn't look at him, face marred by anger, worry and frustration. There was even a little fear in Axel's face, maybe at the prospect that his Roxas was on the verge of being raped by Sephiroth. Axel clenched his fist. He had let his guard down. He wasn't going to do that ever again. He felt something land on his chest, something cold and heavy. He looked down.

"What the…?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Roxas murmured into his ear.

Axel looked at the gift. It was a pendant in the shape of a chakra, it's silver pointy spikes gleaming in the soft light of the lamps, red painted circular decorations glowing like fire. He blinked several times…then smiled. He let go of the pendant and wrapped an arm around Roxas, guiding the small blond into his lap.

"So this was the big secret?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. He then looked away blushing. "It's the first time I've done something like this to another person so don't tease me."

Axel smiled. "I've had a lot of your firsts, haven't I?" Roxas nodded in confirmation. Axel grinned, bringing him up into a tight embrace. "That's good." Roxas smiled and returned the embrace.

"There's only you. And there will only be you," Roxas whispered. "Just…just don't let Sephiroth come near me again." He clinged onto Axel, remembering the painful past his taller lover had opened up about. "I don't want you to go through that kind of pain again."

Axel smirked. "You can count on me to protect you from now on. Though something still bothers me…"

"What?"

"Why are you still in the dress?"

Roxas looked away pouting. "Well I thought you would like it and anyway, I told everyone what was going on. Mickey figured out that I was a guy ages ago and asked me to continue working for him so that he didn't have to find a new girl."

Axel chuckled. "OK then, I will definitely have to thank him then." He kissed Roxas deeply on the lips. "It would've been a crying shame if we lost the dress."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I would," Axel chuckled. He placed another deep kiss on Roxas. "Happy Valentine's Day."


	50. What Happened to the Others?

**A/N:** It is absolutely inexcusable for being so late with this but...the tardiness of this update was a mixture of A) Work piling on top of me; B) Stress from my university application getting filled, getting sent, coming back and then getting sent again; C) Getting roped into doing a gap year (well, not entirely a bad thing really); D) Lack of sleep; E) Lack of inspiration and F) Did I mention lack of sleep?

But either way (cries) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I TRULY AM UNWORTHY! (cries again) I seriously thought you guys would think I've lost interest and go elsewhere but nay! You stuck around! (cries) Truly, what have I done to deserve such great fans and reviewers! (and cries once more)

Tears aside, I truly don't think this is an all great chapter, albeit I have placed it under 'filler' (sweatdrop) to be perfectly honest, I think it'll be a lot of fillers until the March period. That's when the next story arch shall take place. So...please forgive me if you don't like filler chapters (another sweatdrop and apologetic bow). Anyways, thank you so much to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Your support means so much to me. Go give yourself two cookies! Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**What Happened to the Others?**

"Do you have to go?" Sora pouted as he watched Riku pack up his rucksack with everything he needed. Riku sighed and turned back.

"As much as it pains me to say this, yeah. It's for my course." He placed a gentle kiss on the brunet's lips, sighing softly. "It's only for a day. I'll make it up to you once I get back."

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku tightly, refusing to let go. "Why can't I just come with you?"

"I don't think you would find listening to the drabbling of an old man that interesting Sora," Riku laughed, returning the hug.

"I'd gladly sit through it if it meant being with you today," Sora grunted. "It's Valentine's Day for god's sakes."

Riku smoothed down Sora's hair in comfort, whispering, "I know. I know. But bear with it. I'll spend the whole of tomorrow with you to make it up for it."

Sora looked up with a pouting look in his eyes. "You absolutely have to promise on that."

"I don't break my promises Sora." _–That night when we promised on the paopu fruit should've been a huge indicator of that._

The answer was good enough for Sora. "OK then. Just work hard then." Riku smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'll miss you," he sighed.

"You're beginning to sound like we're going to be separated forever."

"Feels like it."

"Just bear with it for now," Riku whispered again, detaching himself from his younger lover. "Just wait for me."

* * *

Sora sighed unhappily, watching everyone at the breakfast table. Roxas was getting a little more comfy around Axel, who showed no signs of pushing the blond twin away. He resigned himself to his coffee and notebook, at random intervals, raising a hand to pet Roxas' soft blond hair. He then turned to where Aerith was amiably chatting on the phone –most likely Zack. The two were getting on quite lovey-dovey terms. Naminé was drawing something but was refusing to let Yuffie come anywhere near it, something that annoyed the sophomore a great deal. And from what he could tell, Tifa was babysitting Cirrus while Cloud and Leon caught up with some much needed sleep after a wild party Leon had been invited to at Ifrit House. That left Marluxia and Larxene (probably arguing with each other on their way to the labs) and Zexion and Demyx. 

"Why do you have to go?!"

Speak of the devil.

"Demyx, we've gone through this already," Zexion sighed, having to drag himself along to the kitchen counter as Demyx leaned heavily on his back. "And can you get off."

"But it's Valentine's Day. You're being way too harsh on me doing this," Demyx pouted.

"As much as I would love to spend the whole day with you Dem, I need to finish this experiment today so that I can write up my thesis and complete it by the deadline."

"But Zex-y!"

"No buts," Zexion scolded. "Now let go of me before I push you off."

"I refuse!"

"Get off!"

"No!"

"Isn't it nice being together at this time," Aerith smiled as she came back to the table with tea.

"Aerith," Sora started. "Demyx is refusing to let Zexion leave…"

"That's how much he loves him."

"I don't think Zexion's too thrilled at the moment though."

"Demyx! Off!" Zexion yelled one last time, pushing the clinging sitarist off him. The taller of the two pouted unhappily.

"So mean."

"It's only for today."

"Don't care."

"You're acting like a child."

"Is it working so well that its making you want to stay?"

"No." Zexion shouldered his bag. "Now you be good and don't cause trouble while I'm gone."

"I'm not a kid!"

"I thought you were acting like one to make me stay," Zexion countered with a smile. Axel chuckled under his breath as Zexion left. Demyx threw a furious glance at his best friend.

"What?" he hissed.

"He got you there, didn't he?"

"Shut up Axel."

He then got that look that only Axel knew about. Smiling, he dragged Roxas to his feet and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Axel? What's wrong?" the younger blond questioned.

"Girls, do you mind coming with me for a moment?" Axel asked, completely ignoring his younger lover's question.

"Um, sure," Aerith replied. That left Demyx and Sora alone in the same room. Demyx looked at Sora with that look. Sora looked back it him, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey Sora," Demyx smiled chirpily.

"Um…hey Demyx."

"So Riku's not here today either huh?"

"At a talk."

"That makes two of us then," Demyx grinned, wrapping a friendly arm around Sora's shoulder. "So how about us two loners hook up for the day?"

"Hook up?!"

"Just for today," Demyx reminded the brunet twin. "It'll be fun."

Sora's expression just screamed of his uneasiness. Demyx chuckled and ruffled his hair. "It'll be between friends. Nothing to worry about."

"O-OK…"

"Great! We'll have a lot of fun today!"

Back in the living room, Roxas looked up at Axel. "Why did you pull us out of there?"

"Did you see the look on Demyx's face?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Yuffie asked.

"He only gets that face when he's looking for someone to cling onto," Axel explained. "It was the exact same expression he gave me when we first met."

"So if we stayed in there…" Naminé started.

"We would've been stuck with him," Aerith finished.

"But why did we leave Sora behind?" Roxas asked.

"He looked lonely," Axel shrugged. "So Demyx will be good company for him."

* * *

As it turned out, Sora couldn't help but feel slightly…terrified of Demyx. The sitarist had proved to be good company however, wherever they went, the damn date's festivities always got in the way. And Demyx –being Demyx- was willing to try anything, whether or not Sora was willing to as well. 

"Hey try this Sor-Sor," Demyx offered part of his heart shaped candy that they had gotten from a stall at the Home Economics Department. "It's really good."

"Um…won't people get the wrong idea?" the brunet asked, looking worriedly at a bunch of girls across the road.

"Stop worrying," Demyx grinned. "I told you that I wouldn't make any indecent actions since you're with Riku."

Sora nodded, throwing his worries to the wind for a moment and taking a few pieces of candy, popping one into his mouth. "Mmmm…they are good…"

"See!" Demyx looked far into the distance at that point. "Hey, is that Axie? I thought he and Roxy would be together for the whole day."

Sure enough, there was Axel, cigarette in mouth, sunglasses on even though it wasn't _that_ sunny, and not really even wearing a proper winter coat. Demyx waved spastically at him.

"Axie! Hey!"

Axel looked up, taking his sunglasses off and giving them a two-fingered salute. "Yo…"

Demyx stopped in front of him, a huge telltale grin on his face. "Where's Roxy?"

"At work."

"On Valentine's Day?"

"His boss doesn't let up," Axel droned. He then smirked mysteriously at his fellow loners. "Well, since we're all without our respective partners, how does a drink sound?"

"A drink?" Sora asked.

"To drown out our sorrows of course," Axel said flatly, spitting out the cigarette, exhaling smoky breath and tossing it to the floor, stamping on it to put the embers out. "Nicotine only does so much."

"Aww, Axie missing Roxy?" Demyx teased.

"I should say the same to you with Zexion, Dem," Axel countered. He then began to saunter off. "You two coming or not?"

* * *

Sora was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable sitting in a café where they seemed to be surrounded by couples. He was finding it mindboggling how unaffected Axel and Demyx were about this, discussing the band and Axel showing Demyx some things from his notebook. Demyx made little humming noises depending on what he was looking at, sometimes slow and sad, other times happy and fast. 

"Ready to order?" a waitress asked, looking bored. Sora looked at the name tag. It stated her name was 'Roxanne'…and Sora couldn't help but think she looked a little bit like his twin. Axel looked up and smirked.

"What can you recommend?"

Sora didn't notice Roxanne's sudden unease. She started spouting off about drinks until Axel gave the order, watching her disappear.

"Oi," Sora growled. "Don't forget Roxas."

"How can I?" Axel smirked mysteriously, as if he knew something the other two didn't.

Discussion began again, Sora waiting patiently for them to finish and feeling just a little left out until Axel, looked around. "She's been a bit long…" he then looked like he noticed something. "I'll be right back." He stood up and started striding off.

"I wonder where he's going?" Demyx wondered. He then shrugged. "Ah well. What can I do? Axel's like a cat." He turned to Sora. "So, what's the latest with you and Riku?"

Sora blinked. "We're doing OK. I'm just…a little…"

"Unsure about being affectionate in the public eye?"

"You get these weird stares from people."

"Just ignore them. They stop looking eventually."

He looked at him, eyes shining his uncertainty clearly. Demyx gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me. They'll stop looking. People are like that. They stare at things they're uncomfortable with but once they get used to the idea they won't care anymore."

Sora nodded his head, comforted and yet…he would've liked to have heard it coming from Riku. He felt instantly guilty at that. After all, Demyx was doing his best and the taller musician obviously missed Zexion. He was always murmuring things about the short keyboardist when he didn't think Sora was listening.

"What about you and Zexion?"

Demyx seemed to pause, thinking carefully over his answer. "We're doing OK."

"No other things that jumped up on you?"

"If you're talking about that bastard father of his," Demyx whispered lowly, clenching his teeth at the thought of what Zexion had gone through. "I had my suspicions even back at freshmen year." He shook his head. "But no…I think he's told me everything."

"That's goo-" Sora stopped in mid word, looking up and seeing Axel looking rather angry but even the slightest bit…scared. "Axel? What's wrong?"

Axel covered his eyes. "Saw something that no man should ever see."

"What? A woman's brest?" Demyx asked.

"No Demyx. That's just you."

"Hey! Just because I'm openly gay!"

Axel gave him a hard look that Demyx immediately knew meant that he didn't want to talk about it. He shut up.

"So…um…when's our next gig?" Demyx started weakly.

Sora got the feeling that whatever it was, Axel had seen something that seemed to scare him a lot though he didn't like to show it.

* * *

The day finally over, everyone started coming back to Shiva, some exhausted after the tiring day at work, some generally happy and content with the day and others just waking up after their lazy napping day in bed a la Cloud and Leon. Sora waited for Riku to come back, missing him terribly. Demyx was about to go and get Zexion, seeing as he was pretty sure the keyboardist had probably worked himself into a tired slumber in the labs. 

It was then Axel came back with Roxanne. Sora stared at them, glaring at Axel.

"I thought I said you had Roxas," he growled. There were two things he hated. One: Roxas getting hurt. Two: Cheaters. Axel made no reply. It was Roxanne who did, but her voice had changed into something Sora did not expect.

"He does have me Sora. The Roxanne gig is just for work."

"Roxas?! Why are you in a…dress?!"

"Because I like it," Roxas answered sarcastically. He then peered at Sora. "It was for work purposes. Being a-" he shivered "-waitress has good pay and flexible hours."

It was at that point, Demyx with Tifa and Cirrus came into the room. Cirrus giggled, the other two looked at Roxas with blank faces. Roxas sighed.

"Yes, I am wearing a dress. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Just don't think any of us would've expected it," a tired voice answered him. Cloud was walking down the stairs, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Leon followed, hair dishevelled. Cirrus made a happy coo at his adoptive parents. Leon smiled, taking him off Tifa and thanking her for babysitting. "After all," Cloud yawned, "you're the least likely to do something as crazy as that."

Roxas pouted.

"So I'm guessing Yuffie and Naminé were behind this," Tifa stated.

"Your guess is correct."

"Thought so."

"Anyone home?" a voice interrupted. Sora jumped, running straight for the door, seeing that his beloved silver-haired sophomore was there. He hugged him tightly. Riku chuckled. "I was only gone for a day."

"It felt like a year."

"You're overreacting."

"Am I?" Sora pouted, looking a little disappointed that Riku might not have missed him as much as he did. Riku smiled, kissing Sora's lips.

"But you know, I'm glad that you are."

Sora blushed, happy at that.

"So anyway," Riku started, then looked up. "Firstly, why is Roxas in a dress?"

Roxas glowered at him. Sora was surprised that Riku had figured it out so quickly.

"And secondly," he leant down into Sora's ear. "Shall we go upstairs?"

Sora nodded his head, wondering what Riku was up to. Riku guided him up, smiling greetings to everyone else.

Silence reigned. Demyx slipped out wordlessly, thinking that getting out would probably be the best solution. Later on, everyone else with the exception of Roxas and Axel, followed his example.

* * *

When Demyx got to the labs, he was greeted with the sight of Zexion soundly asleep, papers placed in a neat pile next to him. The sitarist chuckled, thinking just how easy it was to predict his shorter lover's movements. He nudged the keyboardist. 

"Mmmmm…no…"

"C'mon," Demyx whispered jovially. "Sleeping in labs is not healthy for you."

"But…work…"

"You've done enough."

"But…"

Demyx sighed, tickling Zexion so to get him up. The shorter one jumped when he felt fingers brush and scratch under his arms.

"Demyx!"

"Had a nice sleep?"

"I should be working," Zexion looked like he was about to continue but Demyx pinned his arms down, chin resting on Zexion's shoulder. The keyboardist blushed.

"You'll do no such thing," Demyx whispered warningly. "I'll drag you home if I have to." He licked Zexion's ear, earning a shiver. "And anyway, it looks like you're done."

Zexion looked blankly at the pile of papers. "Must've gone into automatic pilot if I can't even remember finishing it."

"Must've," Demyx murmured, nuzzling his lover's neck. Zexion shivered.

"Dem…no…not here…"

"It's been a whole day without you though," Demyx whined.

"But a lab?"

"Why not?"

"We'll have to clean up after ourselves."

Demyx lifted him up at that. "Then a hotel it is then."

"Hotel?"

"I'm not comfortable hearing Sor-Sor or Roxy screaming personally."

"Huh?" Demyx gave Zexion a meaningful look. "Oh I see."

"Great! Now let's go!" he announced, walking off with Zexion, somehow managing to grab Zexion's bag in the process of leaving.

"Wait! Demyx!"

"Oh don't deny the fact that you want to do this as much as I do."

"But what are we gonna do about everyone else? They'll get worried!"

"I'll just call them up and tell them we'll be coming back in the morning."

"Demyx!"


	51. Riku's Strife

**A/N:** Back again after another long wait. This time...we're getting back with the plot bunnies. The last filler chapter I had planned...well, I couldn't continue it so I'm saving it for a rainy day (may become a remix of M.A. or a sidestory. Just depends how I feel about it). Now, I had been asked several times before about the situation between Riku and Sora. You know, how I never seem to write about them that often or how I never really went into great detail about Riku's family issues. So...I waited for the perfect moment. And here it is. The start of another story arch for Soriku. COMPLETELY DEDICATED TO THEM. Akuroku will get their own as well. I have a good plan for them. As for Cleon, Zemyx and the elusive pairing of Namine and her partner (still haven't figured out who it is? -insert evil laugh here- ), they'll probably get shared chapters from now on. Zack and Aerith may or may not get a chapter of their very own and Tifa...well, if there are any suggestions for a pairing even during Magnetic Attraction or it's sequel (name still will be undisclosed), let me know.

Now, we're nearing to my absolute favourite time of year...second to my birthday in the summer. Christmas. I'm praying for a white one this year. I love snow. And my lil' Louie looks so cute when he's out and about in the snow...although, if he's clean, he's difficult to spot so we have to put one of his brightly coloured collars on so that we don't lose him. God knows what he'll do if he manages to escape...

One thing though: I hate a cold house (buries herself in her duvet and blankets). We've got no heating for a week and I'm already freezing. The hope is that we get a new boiler by next week before Christmas...otherwise we have a long drive up North to my grandparents. And it's no fun with three kids, two adults and four animals, two of which will be yowling the whole way there and one will be trying to climb into my mom's lap (sweatdrop).

OK, so thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Honestly, I don't know what to say to you guys. You keep me going. So I hope you all get what you want this Christmas (and I say this because I have no idea if I'll get another chapter up with all this work I have to do in my holiday). Please read, review and enjoy this chapter and if I don't post another chapter...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**Riku's Strife**

March was rolling in but Sora had noticed a rather subtle change in Riku's behaviour. All of a sudden, he seemed under more stress, snapping at the littlest of things but always immediately regretting them. And although Sora enjoyed those begging embraces, and always forgave Riku, he couldn't help but think…what's going on?

The last time he asked, Riku gave him a blank look, a forced smile and said that it was just exam stress. He shouldn't worry. But Sora did. Sora was a worrier of the worst kind. That much was obvious when it came to Roxas' well being when they were younger.

To be honest, Sora was beginning to wonder if his Riku was kidnapped and replaced by this slightly fragile impostor.

"What's bugging you Sora?" his twin asked, taking a couple of photos of the view outside the window. Professor Aeon had seen some of Roxas' photography works and requested him to do a small project on it. Roxas only too willingly complied. He was more of a photographer than an artist; he enjoyed it.

"It's Riku," Sora replied, knees drawn up into his chest. "I'm worried about him. He's been a lot less…Riku-like."

Roxas looked over to him. "Exam stress?"

"I think there's something more to it."

"You don't think…"

"I was beginning to wonder that myself but you know what Riku's like about it. If we even mention the Islands, he changes the topic as soon as we try to talk about his mom and…well…him."

Roxas sighed. The knowledge of the twins' father running off to be with their childhood friend's mother was quite a painful cross to bear and Riku…they got the feeling that Riku felt like he could've done something to stop it but didn't act. They didn't blame him; they knew nothing could possibly have been done. Their father was selfish. They knew that.

"What should I do?" Sora asked quietly, despair in his voice. "Every time I try to talk to Riku, he snaps, we get into an argument, and nothing gets solved."

"He just wants to protect you," Roxas whispered. "Axel does the same."

"But Dad hasn't run off with Axel's mom has he."

"True enough," Roxas smiled. "But Axel doesn't like talking about his folks. I asked him about them once. You want to know what he said?"

Sora nodded slightly, curious but not seeing how this would help.

"'Ma is probably rolling in her grave when she's not trying to seduce the man upstairs and Pop is a cold bastard who could care less about what the fuck I do.' His words, not mine."

Sora gave a small chuckle. It was a typical Axel response. "He really doesn't like them does he?"

"Said he hates them with a passion and he's glad that he was disowned, though Ariel doesn't agree with him."

"And Reno doesn't give a rat's ass," Axel's voice cut across them. Roxas jumped.

"I hate it when you do that," he growled.

Axel smirked. "You don't seem to mind it at times."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hmm…I can think of a few times that you were _very_ happy to get jumped like that."

Roxas blushed. "You know, what you do sometimes could be classified as rape."

Axel widened his eyes. "Really? I call it 'surprise sex'."

Roxas blushed hotly. "Ax_el_!"

Sora looked between the two, staying silent.

"Though, I hope you don't react the way you do when it's me with people like Sephiroth."

"Eww! No!"

"You blush way too easily and you wear a skirt most days because of that job you've got. Maybe I ought to request for your resignation."

"Axel! That's my job! I decide whether I quit or not!"

Axel grabbed Roxas, pulling him flushed against his chest, looking right into Roxas' eyes with an intense stare.

"I don't like sharing things that are mine. You should know that by now."

Sora coughed at this point. "If you guys are going to start humping, could you kindly do it in your room? I don't want to see my twin at it."

Axel gave him a flat look. "We are in _our_ room. You go to _your_ room."

Sora blinked…and then realised that he was indeed in Roxas' and Axel's room. "Oh…er…sorry…"

Axel than gave him a thoughtful look. "Unless you want to do a threesome…that would be interesting…"

"Axel!" the twins chorused, Sora looking appalled, Roxas looking annoyed. Sora immediately left, leaving the two alone but he heard the voices behind the door.

"You idiot! That's my twin you're talking about having three-way sex with!"

"A man's greatest fantasy. Doing it with twins."

"But not with my twin!"

"Looks like you're not keen on sharing me either."

"…"

"I take that silence as a yes then."

"You-!" Roxas was silenced, and then began moaning quietly. "Axel…not there…idiot…!"

"Hmm? Shush. I'm enjoying this."

"Ahhh…! Ax…el…!"

Sora went beetroot red, scurrying away quickly. Although jealous that their relationship didn't seem to have cooled down, Sora didn't want to hear just _how_ good their relationship was.

He felt like the gods were mocking him by doing this on purpose.

* * *

"You're not your usual cheery self today," Cloud finally said after a lengthy silence prevailed over Sora's botched up line. Sora was not looking up, angry at himself. Instead of saying 'My lord Hamlet', he said 'My lord Riku'. Yuffie, playing Gertrude, had gently, if not teasingly, reminded him that Cloud was not his boyfriend to which Sora had no comeback for. The actors noticed this, worrying about the usual upbeat freshman. 

It was a good thing that Xehanort wasn't around. He'd be going on a rampage at this point.

Irvine put a hand on Sora's shoulder. He had the part of Guildenstern while his partner in crime Rosencrantz was being played by a young sophomore from Leviathan House called Larsa. "Hey kiddo, something going on between you and your boyfriend?"

Sora nodded his head. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't bring it in to this…"

"Have you tried talking to him?" Cloud asked. Sora nodded.

"But he's not saying what it is, is he."

"No…he just snaps then regrets it."

Larsa gave him a very sympathetic smile. "Try and not think about it. We need our Horatio."

Sora took a deep breath. They were right. He had to not think about it now. It would affect his performance. "Sorry. Let's try that again."

* * *

If it wasn't bad enough, Sora was now beginning to think that someone was trying to mess with his mind on purpose. Every time he swore he saw Riku, it turned out to be his imagination, another person that just so happened to have had silver hair or, once or twice, the actual person but he just smiled and turned away, calling to him that he was a bit busy and would see him later. Sora honestly just felt like part of him was getting ripped to pieces. He just wanted to be with Riku no matter what but said silver-haired sophomore was making it so difficult to do just that. In the end…he needed someone to talk to. 

It was at that point, just as he was about to go and talk to 'Roxanne' at her work when something crashed into him.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!"

"No, it's OK. I wasn't looking."

"Sora?!"

The brunet looked up, eyes wide when he saw a very familiar face. "Hayner?! What are you doing here?!"

"Working," Hayner grinned. "I got a job with the student delivery service while I'm still training."

"Still racing?"

"Duh."

"Figures. So which delivery service is it?"

"Strife-Lockhart."

"You work with Cloud and Tifa?!"

"You know them?"

"Know them! They live in the same dorm as me!"

"No way! I could've seen you and Roxas sooner!"

_Well, you kinda did_, Sora thought, but he decided it was best not to say anything.

"How's everyone else?"

"Kairi's gone back to Destiny Islands as a gap year student. Staying at the school there I think. Pence is doing OK at TT college and so is Olette."

"That's great," Sora smiled. He did miss them.

"Oh yeah, and Kairi said that she saw your dad with that old friend of yours' mom."

"Yeah, Riku told me."

"You found him! That's great Sora! What's he like?"

"Well…"

And so the happy banter continued, the two friends catching up with each other.

However, Sora was unaware that a certain silver-haired man had seen the two, watching them for a few moments before moving away with a heavy heart.

* * *

Sora spent most of his time with 'Roxanne', Naminé and Yuffie, waiting for the three girls to change back, or in Roxas' case revert back to being a boy. It was their turn to close up the shop tonight. 

"So do you think you can try and pry it out of Riku what's going on?" Naminé asked the older twin. Sora just merely gave a defeated shrug.

"I have no idea."

"Ooooooooo!" Yuffie fumed, waving her arms frantically. "When I get my hands on that boy, I'm going to slap some sense into him! How dare he make his lil' cutie worry like this?!"

"Lil' cutie?" Sora quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry about this," Namine whispered. "She gets like this from time to time."

"So I noticed…"

Yuffie went deathly quiet all of a sudden… "Wait a minute. Why is Axel dragging Riku here?"

"Huh?"

True to Yuffie's words, Axel was indeed forcibly dragging Riku, cigarette firmly in his scowling mouth, immune to the protests and violent methods of trying to get out of his grasp.

"Fuck it Axel! Let me go!"

"Shut up…"

Sora blinked, wondering why on earth Riku was so…obvious about not wanting to be here.

"This is none of your business so let me go!"

"If Sora's unhappy, Roxas is unhappy, and I get the brunt of it." He turned his jade eyes at Riku, staring at them with the fire he only saved when he was angry. "And personally, I don't do 'comfort'. I do 'solution'." He tossed Riku right towards Sora, the silver-haired guitarist barely managing to stop himself from crashing into his younger lover.

"Hey, what's going on?" Roxas asked as he came out of the changing rooms, seeing Riku and Sora in close quarters, Namine blushing, Axel leaning against the counter smoking heavily and Yuffie just watching those two. Roxas raised his eyebrows uncertainly. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh no," Axel grumbled. "You're just in time to see the show."

"Shut up Axel…" Riku growled.

"Why won't you just tell the kid what's been bothering you?" Axel questioned, eyes blazing with annoyance. Riku didn't reply. "What happened to you Riku? You're not the blunt silver-haired idiot I know."

Riku turned angrily, marching over to Axel, forgetting Sora completely. "You shut up! Don't act like you can solve something like this! You can't! This is my burden to bear! I'll solve it by myself!"

"By keeping quiet? Yeah, great strategy," Axel said sarcastically, blowing smoke into Riku's face. The other sophomore started coughing violently.

"Oh and you think you're so perfect. Well you're not!"

"Did I ever say that I was?" Axel asked him, slightly amused. The other four just watched this happening, unable to say anything.

"If you think you can handle something like this then go a-"

In a matter of seconds, faster than anyone could blink, a large -_thump!_- sounded in the air. Riku was facing away, a large red flush marking where Axel's closed fist had contacted his pale face. The hand itself was in front of Axel, clenched tightly.

"Shut up and tell the damn kid what is going on or else _I_ will tell him myself."

"Riku…" Sora started quietly. "What's going on?"

Riku wouldn't budge, as if still shell-shocked by what Axel had done.

"Dammit Riku, don't make me do it," Axel growled. Roxas went over to him, trying to calm the raging beast that was stirring inside his flame-haired lover but Axel was getting beyond irritated.

"I won't say anything with all of you here," Riku muttered stubbornly.

"But-"

Axel felt himself get dragged away by three pairs of hands. Roxas looked at him pleadingly. "Just leave them alone. It's the best policy." Axel just growled but let himself be guided out. After all, Riku's refusal to say anything was beginning to piss him off.

"Riku…" Sora whispered once they were the ones left alone. "What is going on…?"

Riku wouldn't answer him, but the eyes said everything. There was pain of knowing, the agony of not being able to say anything and the sheer struggle to not just blurt it out. Sora couldn't handle seeing his silver-haired lover in so much suffering. He simply threw himself at Riku, clutching onto him tightly.

"Tell me! It's obviously hurting you not to say anything so tell me!"

Riku slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller freshman, pulling him even closer to him, searching for the comfort he had barred himself from.

"…want me to go back…"

"Huh?"

Riku didn't look at Sora, pained. "They want me to go back home. My mom…and your dad…"

Sora went mute, just looking at him. He knew that Riku had refused to go home for over a year since coming to RGU but now, it sounded like he was going on a death threat or something that was just forcing his hand to follow their wishes.

"You don't want to go though, do you?"

"I'm just going to end up miserable and trying to kill your dad for what he did to you guys."

"What about your mom?"

Riku sighed. "I can't decide who she falls in love with. I can understand that. It was like that time when I fell in love with you. I couldn't help and I didn't choose to. So, I'm in the same boat as her." He tightened his grip on Sora as he said those words, burying his head into his smaller lover's hair. "I just wish it wasn't with him. Technically this is incest since we're stepbrothers in theory."

"When was this decided?" Sora asked. "I didn't go with him and nor did Roxas. We're not under his care. We're not part of his family anymore. So…" he looked up, those sapphire blue eyes looking at him with assured confidence. "We're not stepbrothers and we are not having incest. So stop worrying."

Riku blinked. Not that he wasn't unsure of Sora's intelligence –Sora was far from stupid- he was just taken aback by the pure logic of Sora's words.

In the past, Sora and logic never mixed. It just went to show just how much growing up Sora had done ever since their childhood promise that star-streaked night on the playground island.

"Sora…I want you to come with me…"

"Hmm? To the Islands?"

"That was what was bothering me. I want to take you with me, but I didn't want to upset you…so…"

"I'll go."

Riku blinked in disbelief. "Come again?"

"I said I'll go," Sora smiled, leaning up and chastely placed a sweet and loving kiss on the silver-haired man's lips. "If he isn't happy to see me, then that's his problem. But I'll go with you. Doesn't matter where or how, but I'd go with you anyway."

"It's going to be difficult."

"I don't care."

"I heard that your ex-girlfriend is there."

"I don't care."

"Your dad may kick us out of the house if he doesn't like it."

"Unlikely, but I still don't care."

"I may not be able to kiss you while we're there."

"Now that is something worth caring about." Sora feverishly kissed Riku following after that, opening his mouth to utter, "If that's the case, better make up for the time we'll lose."

"Best thing I've heard all day," Riku smirked, dragging Sora's small body to the door and doing the staffs' jobs, leading Sora into the back.


	52. I bid thee Adieu and Salut

((_I may live to regret this..._))

Riku and Sora went back to the Islands, kicked the twins' dad's butt off the pier and had hot sweaty mansex; Cloud and Leon ended up having an emotastic time about Leon leaving but that was resolved… with you know what; Zexion and Demyx managed to throw Zexion's abusive father into the slammer on assault and stalking charges… and proceeded with lovemaking; Marluxia and Larxene got their act together and started dating again; Namine found true love in Hayner; Yuffie continued her… Yaoi Club (and sometimes wrangled unsuspecting bishounen to do her host club weekend every month at Wonderland Café); Tifa ended up meeting a very nice guy called Vincent and started an awkward relationship with him; Zack popped the question to Aerith; and generally everyone related to Shiva House gets their massive happy ending with a great big cake to go with it.

As for Axel and Roxas; Axel kept singing, Roxas went into photography. And they've been inseparable ever since university.

That's what I probably would have written back in the old days, when M.A. didn't feel like such a never-ending labour that was starting to feel like I was writing something for Naruto or Bleach or One Piece or any other still ongoing pieces of manga fiction.

Technically, I know I shouldn't be writing one huge Author's Note as a chapter entry, but I feel like it has to be put down here (I'll add a snippet of a chapter that I was planning to write, which was the chapter that made me realise just how much I was running out of ideas for M.A. to more than make up for the ridiculously long passage you're going to read).

Magnetic Attraction is dead. With the way it is now, and after writing Heart Under Siege, and while I'm writing Ever After and Arashi no Rakuen simultaneously, I sincerely doubt I can ever resuscitate this piece of fiction without wanting to kill it again later on. It's… well, I know nothing can be perfect, but looking at I just cringe at all the imperfections this thing had. Sure, I had the storylines, but I wasn't putting myself in them; tragic storylines fell flat on their face, and I realised this had the pacing of a manga serial; great if there was pictures, but my art is in words, not with images. (Besides, anyone who's seen my deviantArt account will know just how dreadful my artwork can be despite subtle improvements.)

But despite all that, I get asked every once in a while to update this thing.

And I took a look at it again during a writing dry spell and thought: _You know… they wouldn't be asking for more if they didn't see something in here_.

I've stated this before in an Author's Note in Arashi no Rakuen, and I've stated it in my profile, but I'm now _toying_ with the idea of taking this down and start from scratch, right from the beginning, and allow the story to be influenced by my experiences of university, as well as listening to the stories of friends and acquaintances who are my fellow colleagues at university. Sure, Heartless Rapture will still be around; it's the glue that links everyone together in a shape or form, but I'm cutting the rape scene (it wasn't very good), I'm cutting the supernatural elements (because honestly, what was I on at the time?) and, most importantly, I'm cutting the original Riku/Sora strife. Why? Because I got it into my head that Riku and Sora were now step-brothers; you may not be related by blood, but it certainly is frowned very heavily upon by the authorities and society of my country. It was just one hurdle to big to tackle head on for someone of my skill at that time; and its not something I really want to tackle head on now (neither is incest).

Besides, the notes I have so far seem to be more fun to write about than what I thought was ok to write back when I was starting out in the KH yaoi-verse.

So what can you expect from this new M.A. that might be coming? Well, rest assured there will be four main couples again: Roxas/Axel, Sora/Riku, Cloud/Leon, Zexion/Demyx. All of them with their own dynamic, all of them with their own problems, and not all of them intertwine so tightly like they did in the original. I'm also giving them their own space; they all live in different parts of the campus, in different kinds of accommodation, and maybe at differing stages in their relationships.

Drama? Well, I can say that Zexion's abusive past will be a part of Zexion and Demyx's main story, but Axel's won't. That doesn't mean Axel's not going to be a cold, brash bastard at times, but his reason for that will have changed. I've dramatically changed Cloud's past in order to get away from the supernatural, but a certain aspect that you, the fans, loved about his and Leon's relationship will be included. From the start. Sora and Riku… well, I'm trying a different dynamic altogether. You'll see if the reboot sees the light of day.

New and improved? Yes. Perfect? No. I've come to the realisation that striving for perfection means more imperfections, and that if you write as if it's the last thing you'll ever write in the world, the story tends to flow better. If you take your time, something that affected you one day might turn up in a chapter the next.

What I'm trying to say is, if Heart Under Siege was influenced by the ignored part of history -the history that told you King Richard the First was a good king despite bringing England to its knees financially because of expensive Holy Wars in the Holy Lands, but King John was greedy and evil because he taxed people for what they were worth and yet he managed to stabilise an otherwise doddering economy because of his penny-pinching (and he wasn't as bad as Henry the Seventh I can assure you; and at least he liked his hygiene (sorry; tangent)). The history that forgot all the young women (and _men_ in some countries) that were taken as war prizes by their conquerors; the history where whole countries were prepared to shed blood for glory because of old legends influenced their upbringing (especially true for some kings)-, if Arashi no Rakuen is influenced by the old myths and legends of the Orient (predominantly Japanese) and reports of phoney sacrifices to river gods (which actually came from China if I remember my research correctly), if Ever After is influenced by anything that has any remote idea what a possible future may hold (dystopian and utopian societies alike), then I want the main influence of Magnetic Attraction to be from reality. My reality of university, shared by so many hundreds and thousands of other young people like myself who are also in university.

I sound a bit like Cloud going on about his own reality in games, but I'm trying to make it clear just where my influence is coming from. I've gotten to a point where in order to avoid further issues later on I need to state clearly what's what (especially true in historically influenced plots; modern (well "Information Age" if you want to be technical (I think that's the Age we live in currently unless we've changed since the start of the new Millennium)) views can really hamper the understanding and enjoyment of a story that is using view points that are hundreds of years old to make said narrative come to life).

Anyway, bottom line is; Magnetic Attraction might get a reboot. I'm writing the notes down for it, but I want to finish either Ever After or Arashi no Rakuen first, or get to a point where I feel like I can probably start a new project without it affecting the progress of the other two later.

Who knows, maybe I'll finish the first chapter sooner than you think. After all, Ever After is over the midway point of how long I'm aiming it to be. I'm going to need a new project. I just don't think I want to do a historical one though since Arashi no Rakuen is quite nicely filling that gap.

Well… here's hoping that it does come up. For you guys. If Magnetic Attraction gets taken down: get excited. That means I'm probably going ahead with it.

Thank you one and all for your love and support. I'm really sorry that M.A. ended on such a bad cliffhanger, but I promise that if even you don't get the reboot, up there really would have been what the next 50 chapters at the very most might have been like they way I was going. You're not going to miss much.

So now, I shall give you what I was working on before I just gave up on it. It's just a small sneak preview of how much I was struggling.

* * *

To say that Axel was angry and slightly frustrated was putting it mildly.

To say that Axel was flaming furious and had the urge to throttle that silver-haired chicken of a guitarist for not saying anything to his lover's twin yet openly admitting it to him, the leading man of his band and former room mate was being a bit more…accurate to say the least.

But to say that Axel had turned into a fire-breathing silver-haired-man-eating monster that was literally going to set something on fire if it annoyed him was the simplest, and most concise way of putting it.

Overall, Roxas was just sitting there looking at him, unsure of what to do, while Axel smoked away at the window, keeping his 'filthy habit' away from his blond lover.

"Axel…" Roxas started tentatively.

Axel merely grunted in reply.

"Sora's bound to know what's going on now. So stop being so angry."

"Shut up…" he growled. Roxas expected that. Axel had become so much more irritable recently. He decided it had something to do with the band and now the added stress of Riku going away with Sora in a few weeks time.

"Please don't be so angry," Roxas said calmly, his voice firm and level.

"When you have a silver-haired idiot and the fact that your old man wants to speak to you after years of disowning you, then you can tell me what I can and can't do," Axel snapped, turning his glowing green glare at Roxas. The shorter blond visibly flinched but persisted.

"I know you're frustrated but being angry won't help matters."

Axel once again snarled in response, almost as if he were some cornered beast that was going to attack at any moment. Roxas chose his next words carefully.

"Riku was…concerned. He didn't want Sora to get hurt. You can understand that…right? If you were in his position, would you try to protect me?"

Axel's eyes widened at that, as if realising something. He walked over to Roxas, silent and intimidating. For a moment, Roxas was truly terrified something bad would happen.

That changed when Axel fell to his knees in front of him, grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him close, his head of fiery locks pressed into Roxas' stomach. The blond blushed brightly, but wondering where the sudden change of attitude had come from.

"I'm no better than Riku," Axel muttered. "Cheh. I'm just a big hypocrite." He laughed. "Ariel would kick my ass."

"Axel?"

"My dad…he's…he's called again."

"You really ought to talk to him."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate him."

"Axel…" Roxas was surprised at the answer. Sure, Roxas had felt betrayed by his own father when he ran away and left his family, but he didn't hate him. He could never come to hate the very man that gave him life, who had carried him on his back and played with him as a child. How could he hate such a man?

"I hate him. He never really cared for me. And he disowned me when he found out I killed Xaldin. Not even Ariel and Reno could save me from his anger." He then smiled maniacally. "So I gave him a reason to dislike me even more." He pointed to his tattoos. "I even became something he hated: a singer. A profession that apparently has no future at all. And I enjoyed pissing him off."

Roxas shook his head. This said something else to him. If his understanding in psychology didn't fail him, this seemed to be more of a way a needy child would try to get its parents' attention. "I think you want his attention more than anything, even if it's disappointment."

Axel drew away from him, giving him a hard look. Roxas kept a straight face, but the look hurt him. "Oh, so you think you know me, huh?"

"I didn't say that Axel."

"Do you think you know me? Do you think you know who I am or how my mind works? Do you think you're some know-it-all when it comes to me? Because you're not! You're not! You know nothing about-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AXEL!" Roxas screeched, having lost his patience already, making Axel take steps away from him in shock. The blond was shuddering, having stunned even himself at his outburst. "I'm just stating how I see it," he continued quietly. "I'm not being a know-it-all. I'm not trying to tell you what you should and shouldn't feel." He closed his eyes. "Because in the end…there is still so much I don't know about you. I want to learn more about you so that I don't have to make the assumptions you don't like." He opened his eyes again. "You understand that, right?"

Axel was wordless, a look of guilt passing through his eyes. He came back to Roxas, holding him tightly. "Sorry," he whispered. Roxas knew that it had always been hard for Axel to apologise, or admit he was wrong, so this came as a surprise for him. "I shouldn't snap at you. I was wrong."

Now the blond was a bit freaked out. Axel was really going through a massive mood swing. What was going on?

"Sorry…for hurting you…"

"Axel?"

Nothing more was said. The singer just held him, not doing much more than that, for the rest of the night.

The next few days, Axel had disappeared without any warning, sending Roxas into a panic.

The first day, he woke up alone in the bed, no note or anything to tell him where his older lover was. At first, Roxas just dismissed it as Axel going to the Music Department early to sort out band issues. That was until Demyx and the others said that they hadn't seen him at all. So the blond artist thought Axel was brooding but needed to do it alone, but the redhead didn't come home.

The second day, Roxas tried to reach Axel's phone, only to get the answering machine every time he tried to contact him. He sent text messages that were never returned. He even threatened that there would be no physical contact unless Axel returned his calls on his answering machine. Axel didn't call back or come home that night either.

The third day Roxas was becoming worried sick, hardly smiling and looking like he was on the verge of tears. He couldn't even concentrate in his art lesson, always doodling pictures of Axel and feeling so, so, so lost. In the end, he missed all three meals because he was so distressed at not knowing where Axel was. For all he knew, he could be hurt! In trouble! Dead! At that last thought, he finally broke down into tears, locking the door of his room and refusing to speak to anyone. He even yelled at Leon through the safety of the locked door, uncaring. This had shocked the senior for Roxas would never have dared yell at him. He left him alone, warning everyone not to aggravate the distressed freshman.

The fourth day, Roxas didn't come out of his room. All the housemates could hear was crying and sobbing with a few intervals where they guessed Roxas had exhausted himself. Every one pitched in trying to find Axel, all of them getting the same results. Sora even became distressed that his own twin was acting like this, vowing that he was going to give the redhead sophomore a piece of his mind. Yuffie tried to climb into the room via a nearby tree, only for Roxas to somehow know ahead of time what Yuffie was planning and slamming the window shut just as she was about to reach the window. He even closed the curtains. No one could get through to him.

The fifth day, Aerith tried to coax him out of his room with all his favourite foods, specially prepared for him. The door stayed locked. Leon came to talk to him. He was greeted with silence. Sora banged and called for his brother, assuring him that Axel would be fine and that he was probably just having a moment. Nothing stirred in the room. Demyx played on his sitar, claiming that music soothed the savage beast. It did nothing. Riku came to his door, telling Roxas that it happened from time to time so he needn't worry, Axel would be back. Roxas didn't even let out a peep. Yuffie came by and vowed to break every bone in Axel's body for "breaking the heart of his adorable uke". Not a sound. Tifa threatened to break the door down, and she was soon (reluctantly) joined by Cloud. Roxas was resolute, and the door refused to be broken. Zexion tried to reason with the blond. He assumed the freshman wasn't even listening. Marluxia tried to sweet talk Roxas out but Larxene started shouting at him for being a flirt and scum when a boy was clearly in love with his significant other. Not a single word from the room.

Finally, Naminé very shyly slipped a drawing she had done the whole day. It was one of Axel and Roxas during happier times. The two were looking at the beautiful view in Hollow Bastion Park, holding hands and kissing softly.

A soft sob echoed from the room. Naminé smiled. "He will come back to you Roxas. He loves you."

"No he doesn't. He's never told me that!"

"Roxas…he does…he may not express it in words…but its there. Just be patient."

Nothing more was said that day.

The sixth day, Roxas didn't come out of his room again, curled up in Axel's duvet. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, his face stained with dry tears, his hair flopping a bit, his skin pale and so weak. He hadn't eaten in two days now. And it was soon turning into three. Everyone had come by to talk to him but they never really got answers from him.

It was early evening, and Roxas was so sure that Axel had left him. No one left for six days without telling someone. According to Leon, not even Reno or Ariel knew where he had gone.

"Hey, are you going to let me in or not?" an annoyed voice muttered on the other side of the door. Roxas bolted up, swearing that he was just hearing things but at the same time overjoyed…and then he remembered that Axel hadn't even told him where he had gone. He collapsed onto the bed, not willing to give Axel the courtesy of a welcome.

"Hey, what's with the cold shoulder?" Axel asked from the other side of the door, sounding genuinely confused as to what he had done. Roxas refused to answer. "Look, I had to do something. I didn't want you to get involved."

"You could have told me where you were going!"

"And risk you coming to find me if I didn't come back for a prolonged period of time. No chance."

"I was worried! I was scared to death that something had happened to you and I wouldn't have known! You could've been hurt for all I know!"

"You that worried about me?"

"Yes!" Roxas yelled at him. "You're such a jerk! I don't want to see you!"

"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs can fly."

"Go away!"

"No. Let me in."

"No! Go away!"

"This is going to become a bit like a child's argument, you know that right?"

"I don't care! Go away!"

"Stop being such a brat."

Roxas flung his head into his pillow, not wanting to hear any more from Axel. "I hate you…I really hate you…" he whimpered into his pillow.

It was about half an hour later that he heard something come in through the open window. "Jesus H Christ, how does Yuffie manage that?" an irritated voice grumbled, a hand brushing the body it belonged to off. Roxas only curled up tighter. Axel came walking up to the bundle of duvet, sitting on the bed and putting a hand on it. "I got your messages." Not a sound from Roxas. "I was going to respond to them. I just…had a very long and detailed talk with my dad. That's all. I was going to come back." No response. "You do know I had to travel all the way to Traverse Town, right? You know how long that takes by car?" Still nothing. "Jeezus Roxas, enough with the cold shoulder. I'm sorry alright!"

**[Ends Here. I lost patience]**

* * *

Morning came, streaking through the window and waking up the little blond child with its gentle dawn light. The child's sapphire eyes opened slowly, welcoming the new day with a giggle and a smile.

_My name's Cirrus. I'm a year old now and I have two daddies. Papa has yellow hair and looks mostly like me. Daddy had brown hair and grey eyes and this big cat scratch on his face. They're asleep right now._

Cirrus looked through the bars of his crib, seeing his parents sleeping soundly. Papa was curled up next to Daddy, breathing softly. Daddy let out a few snores from time to time but other than that, he was silent. Cirrus giggled.

_Daddy snores a lot and keeps Papa up usually. I don't mind it. I think its funny hearing Daddy snore._

_Oh…time to wake them up now. I'm hungry._

With all the calculated prowess of a tenor singing the hardest piece of music known in the world, holding the longest note without even taking a breath, Cirrus gave a loud cry that could match it…if it was a little more harmonious.

"Your son's up," Papa murmured sleepily.

"From sunset to sunrise, he's your son," Daddy replied, yawning afterwards.

Cirrus rattled the bars, making a ruckus. Almost reluctantly, Papa clambered out of bed, stretching a little before stumbling over to Cirrus, picking the small baby up. "Hey kiddo, do you want breakfast?"

Cirrus calmed down, beaming brightly his answer.

_Gets them every time._

"Alright then."

It was at that point Daddy's tele-fun went off. Papa looked at the offending thing, eyes narrowed. Daddy grunted, reaching for it and answering it with a sleepy, "Yeah?" He bolted upright, screwing his eyes shut. "Ellone…migraine…making it worse…" His eyes widened all of a sudden. "Excuse me? Since when have we become baby-sitters? No. Don't use that excuse…I mean it Ellone, quit it…No…No…I'm not having that spawn of hell…Well he is! Eh? You wouldn't dare…Fine, have it your way. Yeah, bye." He hung up, frowning.

"What is it?" Papa asked.

"We're looking after that monster of Ellone's…"

"Gale?"

Cirrus couldn't help but smile.

_Gale's my bestest best friend in the whole wide world. He plays with me even though he's months older than me. We're also cousins. He gets annoyed with his Mommy though and he doesn't even know who his Daddy is. But he doesn't care. He's so cool about it._

"Well, you're on your own with this," Papa told Daddy, a worried look on his face. "I've got rehearsals today for my exam piece."

Daddy blinked. "But I have to do more maintenance with my group today."

"Huh?"

"Viruses are going to be let loose into one of the servers; we have the whole day to fix the problem."

They looked at each other before both proclaiming at the same time, "But I thought you would be here for the whole day!"

"Well what are we going to do about this? Ellone won't be able to find anyone to take care of Gale at this rate."

"We could leave them with one of the others," Papa suggested.

"The only person I would feel safe leaving Gale and Cirrus with is Aerith…and guess who's whisked her away."

Papa's eyes narrowed. "I honestly could strangle Zack sometimes…"

"Well…who else?"

"I am not leaving my child with Yuffie," Papa stated firmly, his hold on Cirrus tightening. "Who knows what she'll do to him."

Daddy started counting off his fingers, dropping a finger when a candidate didn't meet to either of their expectations. "I would be OK leaving them with Zexion and Demyx but they're out with Axel and Riku. Axel would probably dump them somewhere if they annoyed him. Riku's got enough on his mind with all these texts he has to memorise and the band. Sora will be with you no doubt today. Naminé…well, she's linked to Yuffie so although it pains me to say it, we can't leave them with her. Marluxia and Larxene are still trying to tear each other's heads off…" Papa tightened further his grip on Cirrus at that. "Which leaves Tifa or Roxas."

"Tifa I'm OK with. Roxas…do you think he could handle it?"

"Let's give him a chance," Daddy nodded his head. "He might surprise us."

_We went down to the kish-en once Papa and Daddy got dressed. Everyone but Aunt Aerif were there having brecfas. Aunt Lar'ene and Unkie Marl'ia were having a staring contest again. It's funny seeing them like that._

Daddy narrowed his eyes at them. "Oi, you two. Quit it." Larxene and Marluxia looked away from each other, grumbling profanities lowly. Papa gave them a hellish glare, silencing them immediately.

"Man, busy busy busy," Demyx announced all of a sudden, rushing to write things down. Zexion was giving him a smug look.

"This is what happens when you leave things at the last minute."

"Hush you! I don't work on holidays like some people!"

"Oh that's a very nice way to talk to your lover," Zexion rolled his eyes, his voice sarcastic. "Maybe I should cut back on-" He was silenced quickly by a quick kiss. Demyx grinned.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just stressed. No need to go to extremes."

"You're stressed?" Riku glanced up from one of the many texts he had to memorise. "I have at least three to completely memorise for the exams." His eyes looked dull and lifeless from lack of sleep. Sora leant against him.

"You shouldn't worry so much."

"Says you," Riku yawned.

Aerith was, as Daddy had said, already out with Zack. Axel had yet to make an appearance ("Probably out back smoking," Yuffie answered when his whereabouts were questioned), while Roxas was prodding at his food. Yuffie meanwhile was trying to get something out of Naminé, who was refusing to answer her. Tifa was sipping at her coffee, doing some work for her course at the same time.

"Tifa," Papa drawled.

"Yes Cloud," Tifa sighed.

"Do you mind taking care of Cirrus for today?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Great. Oh, and by the way, Leon's nephew is coming over as well."

"Eh? I didn't agree to taking care of two kids!"

"Too late," Papa smirked. Tifa growled.

"You-"

"Language!"

"You little…something!"

Daddy leaned over Roxas. "Hey, do you mind helping out Tifa? Two heads are better than one and all that."

Roxas looked up. "Well, I've got nothing else to do, so OK. I'll help."

Daddy gave him one of his rare smiles, ruffling Roxas' hair. "You're a good kid."

Later on, Ellone Leonhart was being driven up by her personal chauffeur, Gale strolling in front of her with his walking-braces. Cirrus looked out of the window with Tifa, reaching out towards his friend. Gale looked up, as if sensing Cirrus' presence, giving a disinterested wave to him.

"Better go get your friend then," Tifa murmured. Cirrus only cooed in agreement.

**[Ends Here. Got bored of this. Was meant to be the original chapter 51 but was chopped]**

* * *

And that's all I can give you guys now. Thanks again and sorry for making you all wonder what would happen to M.A. I hope you'll continue reading my work even though this M.A. is now long gone.

Rosa xx


End file.
